CyberTech Worlds Clash
by Myrddin LeFay
Summary: Harry grew up not knowing he had a sister or parents, but now he has built his company, & with his tech becomes the hero, Crimson Justice, & with the magical people, it's up to him to keep the peace! Harry has his hands full-with The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., & an evolving world of Mutants, & to top that off; two realities start colliding as an alien invasion fleet heads their way.
1. Seraph

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter I**

**Seraph**

In one of the largest buildings London had ever seen. Well, it was the largest building in London, and one of the tallest buildings on the planet.

Harry Avalon was half a mile underground, under the building. He was twenty-three years old. He was sat on a high-backed leather padded chair at his desk while he was deep in thought.

Around him were computer panels and gadgets, engines, cars, docks containing all kinds of machines that would awe most people even if they couldn't tell what they were supposed to be. However, in front of him was a huge near-transparent giant screen hovering there, and causing him to frown in worry, annoyance and confusion as he watched the Cybernet satellite video feed showing a large village (or small town) in Northern England.

However, what was so confusing about the recording were the odd men wearing long black robes with white masks and their hoods up covering their hair. Though, from his point of view they were all jeering and laughing as they used some kind of… well he was not sure what but they looked like little sticks that fired different coloured light, which did something horrid to the people they were attacking.

Though that not being enough there were some giant sized (at least twenty to thirty-foot-high) things stomping on people as they ran and cried.

"Seraph!" he suddenly said as the satellite image froze.

In a swish and light storm of wind, she appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She was quite beautiful with long emerald green hair with darker, near black roots down to her butt, curved and wild. She was wearing green leather half boots with black soles and wearing a green top with white patterns and swirling symbols, and sleeves ending at her pulse and over the back of her hands in a point.

Her green leather trousers were tight to her legs with a black belt around her waist with a skirt open at the front that hung back down to her heels. It was green from the top, dark, going down it got lighter until it ended white. The belt had a silver buckle front and centre with a C and T logo in smoky black mimicking cogs.

Seraph's eyes were silver, and she had pale skin and dark shadows around her eyes and green lips and fingernails. She was only five foot five, slender, small chested, and cute. She looked to be around twenty at the youngest, and she looked semi-amused as Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously, Sera!" Harry said while rolling his eyes again. "Are you ever going to change out of that cosplay getup?"

Seraph smirked as she gave him a spin. "Come on, Darling," she said happily. "You named me after a mythical wind spirit!" she said as she happily hopped up into the air and floated as some wind seems to curl around her.

"Anyway, wasn't Selphi the wind spirit?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… well, yes… its confusing," she replied while shrugging. "The books and the archives do conflict on many-."

"Seraph!" Harry quickly interrupted as he gestured towards the large screen.

"Sorry, Darling," she replied with a grin with her upbeat English accent, but she didn't look towards the screen and Harry didn't expect her to.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, what's your opinion on what they are?" he pointed towards the screen again anyway. "One can never have too many opinions, and the Orbital Research teams have already given their opinions on the matter, and you're a super computer."

"I'm supercomputer doesn't do me justice."

"Sera!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Seraph did not even give the screen a glance as she finally replied. "If I say what I think they are you'll think I'm malfunctioning," she said impishly. "As for what my system analysis says, well," she shrugged. "I don't know what they are."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Just tell me what you think they are. Make a guess."

She shrugged. "Um, I don't know what I should call them, but the large things are either mythical giants or mecha with holographic skin to look like giants. As for the humans they are either using some weird new tech; they are mutants, aliens, or they are magic, witches and warlocks, or maybe wizards; there are so many names for magical humans through the mythological archives I'm not sure what they would be called if they truly existed."

Harry sighed while shaking his head. "What about the police reports?"

"Apparently witnesses and survivors say a hurricane destroyed the town and killed the people," she replied with a little disgust at that.

Harry growled a little, angry as he fast-forwarded with a small holographic panel hovering above his right armrest. The men with masks and black robes had left, and more came and did something with those who saw what happened. Though these one's were different in that they wore different types of clothes and did not hide their faces Harry doubted they could be trusted.

"If this truly is magic then they used it to modify those people's memories!" Harry growled furiously.

"But why would they do that and not just kill them too?" asked Seraph eagerly since her creator was not calling her crazy. Plus, he would have to call the SatTech guys nuts too, though she'll secretly admit that a lot of scientists working with CyberTech were a little off kilter.

"Because the killers are obviously terrorists," he replied. "These one's," he gestured the screen. "They could be covering it up from us to keep themselves hidden and secret, safe from us retaliating against them all."

"So, you're planning on releasing this to the public, right? So, they can defend themselves?" she asked hopefully before he did something stupid as she moved closer, floating sideway the wind effect had disappeared as she leant on the arms of Harry's chair staring into his deep green eyes in worry.

"Is it possible to detect them?" he asked ignoring her question as he poked her on the forehead and pushed her back where she finally let herself land back on the floor.

"Yes," she agreed sceptically. "I'm getting faint readings all over the planet; one is not too far from here, but with some system tweaking we should get much better readings."

Harry nodded his head slowly as he thought things through. "It still doesn't make sense; magic would defy logic. Wouldn't it?" he said talking to himself more than Seraph.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But doesn't cybertronic technology?" she asked amusedly.

Harry just glared at her while rolling his eyes. "You're supposed to be smarter than that Seraph. Cybertronic tech does not defy logic. In fact, now I think about it magic might not either. I guess this shall be a new project. If we could…" he trailed off and looked back up at Seraph.

She pouted, though looked smug. "So, what do you plan to…" she trailed off. "Harry, there's a large source of activity," she gestured the screen as it switched from the recordings to live satellite feeds of those same arseholes attacking innocent people; though this time without giants.

Harry growled as he ran his hands through his mess of raven black hair as he quickly stood while gritting his teeth. He was about six foot one and wore a black satin suit that he brushed down as it crumpled while he was slouching about at his desk.

He started by removing his jacket and dropping it to his chair. Then Harry worked on the buttons to his waistcoat-.

"Harry!" Seraph complained with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think we have time to have sex, even if I used a holographic sub-mind to deal with the fun part while I try to-."

"Sera!" Harry groaned as he started moving toward the elevator as his waistcoat, shirt and tie landed on the floor. "That isn't why I'm undressing," he said with a small chuckle as the lift opened and he slid in with the door closing after him and drawing down and back. "I'm going to engage the Knight programme," he said as he kicked off his shoes, socks and trousers.

"It hasn't even been tested yet," Seraph complained as she blinked into existence in the lift.

"Well it's going to be tested now," he replied as the lift doors opened and he stepped out as he shimmied off his boxer shorts with Seraph following him.

They walked out into a huge garage like chamber with all sorts of large gadgets and vehicles such as a beautiful silver motorcycle, even a huge battle helicopter in military green.

However, ignoring them Harry moved to a closet in a side chamber, and pulled out a rubber/leather body tight bodysuit with circler holes throughout, and squeezed into it. The black suit covered him from ankles to neck and vacuumed to him once he pressed a switch on the left sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Seraph worriedly.

Harry just looked at her and smirked. "I never had a hero to save me, but I can be one to save these people."

Seraph just nodded sadly in understanding as Harry approached metallic armour as the wall folded it out. The armour was a dark smoked matte silver and red. It was formed and curved and looked like it should be in a futuristic space sci-fi TV show, film or video game.

It had a gauntlet floating in a null field of transparent energy in front of the armour. Harry smirked as he clasped the gauntlet along his left forearm with a gasp of pain Harry grimaced and sighed as he looked over the rest of the armour and internally groaned and hoped all the systems were up to the task ahead because just getting dressed was going to sting something messed up.


	2. Justice: The Cybertronic Knight

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter II**

**Justice: The Cybertronic Knight**

Screams of fear, panic, and pain ran rampant throughout the small town as many people were murdered and tortured.

Men wearing black robes and white skeletal masks laughed manically with joy as they attacked their prey.

Voldemort was a tall man with long bony fingers and snakelike face with slits for nostrils and blood red eyes. He watched on in amusement. The muggles would not stand a chance; it was a pity they could not fight back, and it was a little boring, but still held his interest. He wondered how long it would take the Order or Ministry to find out and arrive, not that it mattered, and the idiots never arrived on time anyway.

He sometimes wondered why the Order of the Phoenix bothered to even try as they were useless, and sometimes he got the impression they didn't really care much about the muggles. However, from the way they didn't fight as hard as they could it was a wonder the fools weren't all dead yet. If they had any sense of self-preservation at all they would tell the crazy old fool leader of theirs to fuck off and go it alone.

_They would be safer that way._

Voldemort wasn't stupid or blind like those who foolishly followed the old 'light' wizard around so lovingly. He knew that the old fool was a deranged whacko, even more so than he, and forced morons to do things they wouldn't have done under normal circumstances or for anyone else. However, what he said was 'for the greater good' so these idiots did it anyway.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had to wonder at some of the things the old man came out with, such as fiercely hiding the girl even though she was no threat and quite honestly, he couldn't be-bothered to kidnap her. He even knew for a fact that the old man didn't allow anyone to teach her anything useful so if the prophecy was correct about her then who cared when her 'power' was being neglected because of the fool.

However, Voldemort's Death Nibbler spies in Hogwarts (since the girl was being forced to stay there during the school year) said she was quite good at practical magic, but that wasn't what brought a bemused smile to his lips. It was the fact that it was becoming blatantly obvious that the girl was becoming more and more rebellious and had started questioning the old man's motives. Even with her obedient parents it seemed she was very headstrong, maybe he should somehow get her the message about the missing sibling to stir things up?

She had been caught by the old man (most likely spying on her) learning spells of a (to the light) questionable nature (though to Voldemort they were positively mundane). The old man had then forbidden her from learning anything without his permission, which caused a huge row where she told him what she thought and none of it was good, which got her 'grounded'. The old man didn't have a clue. It was only a matter of time before she snapped and ran away.

Though he could get lucky and she could snap and kill the old bastard. It would certainly do him (and the world) a favour. He might even let her, and her closest friends leave the country as payment as he did have some honour and can respect the girl for killing the fool. He had killed quite a few purists for their lack of honour and abusing their own blood; he didn't want divs like that in his forces.

Voldemort was suddenly brought out of his musing by a revving engine of some kind. Frowning he looked around though saw nothing. His frown deepened as he looked up almost gasping in surprise, and he had only thought that the old man starting to kill off his Death Eaters would surprise him. He saw some kind of silver motorcycle, though its wheels looked split to the sides and spinning fast. He could not see the rider clearly, but it was a little worrying.

He was worried slightly for only one fact. He could not sense any magic at work, which meant this thing did not use magic, which meant it was muggle. Though, he loath to admit it but even Voldemort knew that the muggles weren't weak, and he knew that if they ever realised what was going on that they would start firing, and not even the old man could persuade them 'to see reason', and to 'work for the greater good'. In other words, they could have their hands full.

Voldemort didn't like to count out possibilities like the old man. He liked to put things in perspective. He knew neither the old man (Order of the Phoenix), nor the Ministry believed that the muggles could really become a threat. It didn't mean he's afraid of the muggles but it does mean he'll be more cautious, and keep attacks to the minimum for now; just enough to appease his more ruthless and stupid racist Death Eaters without giving too much away that the muggles may start growing suspicious.

If he had his way he wouldn't bother with the muggles at all as in the greater scheme of things it served him and his forces no purpose. However, he had to lead these fools to accomplish his eventual control of the Ministry, and to do that he had to give a little to gain a lot. The old man and the likes may think he just controlled them through fear, but nothing was that simple, after all he was just one man, though he loath to admit it, even he had his limits.

The wheels on the bike folded in as it neared the ground and sealing before crashing down and skidding to a stop. The bike looked quite a bit larger than he had seen before (at least point five times larger), as the rider stepped off his eyes widened in wonder and apprehension.

A man wearing metallic matte armour soon stood before him. Across his stomach seven dark red plates slanted in each direction like a V over his abs, and on his right arm a dark red curved blade poking out of the thick metallic red sleeve around his arm with the tip just above his armoured glove.

His left arm had some kind of small dark red shield on his forearm on a hinge at his elbow leading up just passed his shoulder, though it contained black marking in the shape of elongated ovals. His armour was mostly dark silver-grey except around the top of his abs, shield, right arm, and boots, which were a matte crimson. His helmet was almost dragon-like with sectioned armour around his neck for free movement.

There was no visor in the traditional sense but a curved section of black metal, and around the matte black colour of the eye-shield, it contained a crimson demon like image going round and up the sides over the flat metal horns on the side.

Around the armour's waist was a thick crimson belt with twin flat barrelled guns pointing down to his shins. The skirt also has some markings going down their length in black.

Voldemort started and took one cautious step back as he noticed everything had gone exceptionally quiet and took a quick glanced around. The weird armoured man, (he can certainly tell he was male by the flat chest plates), had garnished everyone's attention, even the muggles had stopped trying to escape.

Then a collective gasp escaped everyone's lips as the bike changed at speed, clicking and re-shifting on metal with zoom and swish like noises as it rose up onto strong and powerful matte silver legs with a similar look to the armoured man in colour, though its 'visor' had no shape to it and it like the armour had no discernible was of seeing.

To the victims watching it was like something out of a science fiction movie coming to meet something out of a fantasy movie.

The mechas head moved from side to side scanning the crowd, at about nine feet tall. Its crimson red 'eyebrows' narrowed as its 'eyes' rested on the deformed human. It created some kind of whirling noise like its voice was another language entirely out of human understanding.

On the armoured man's back, flat and long to his body in crimson was what looked like two engines of some kind with black markings along them, but they seem inactive at the moment.

"W, who are you!" the snake-faced freak demanded suddenly gaining control of himself.

"The question really is…" began the armoured man with a metallic sounding distorted voice. "Who are you, and how fast can you die, but I suppose I'll be the polite one and answer… I am… I am The Cyber Knight… I am Justice."

The snake-faced man sneered as if disinterested, but he was a little curious. "And 'I' am Lord Voldemort, and 'I' shall teach you muggles all how superior we wizards truly are!"

"Oh, and how can you do that when soon you'll be a smear beneath my boots magic man?" asked The Cyber Knight amusedly, a smirk hidden under his helmet. Though, he was a little pissed at the shit-ass poor name these wizards give to his people.

"We'll see about that," he laughed darkly. He turned to his minions. "You lot carry on and I'll take care of this muggle!" he ordered before turning back, his minions laughed.

One minion was about to kill two little children that held each other on the floor fearfully. However, the engines on the robots back moved and activated with a red light energy and its right arm moved up with some kind of black box popping up with two round barrels, and in an crackling sound two red bolts of energy shot out slamming into the robed humans chest sending him flying back with steam rising from the bloody wound as he dropped dead.

The machine moved with speed passed Voldemort, near flying passed using the engines for more speed. Its powerful feet were crunching the ground with its strength, and weight. It clamped down its two strong hands around two more minions' heads crushing their skulls before letting them drop, dead to the ground.

The machine then turned from the gawking minions it had not yet disposed of and looked at the scared children, and pointed for them to hide. They didn't need telling twice, nodding they ran as the robot turned back to its prey.

Suddenly the scared minions started bombarding the machine with all manors of forceful spells. It had to dig its powerful feet into the ground as it slid back a little. However, its armour took every hit with ease, but it was the odd blue glow coming from what were black markings on its chest that was worrisome, because of the odd energy shield that lit up transparent blue when spells hit. As some of the spells hit the shield, they just veered off course harmlessly hitting wall, grass or cars, but the machine stayed standing, impervious.

To the wizards it was a terrifying sight to see a muggle weapon so capable of taking their spells, and to The Cyber Knight he made a mental note to get Wonderland to look into improving on his Distortion Field technology as it seemed quite powerful as a defence against magic.

Suddenly the machine shot up into the sky, and over the spells, crushing down on one minion, killing him instantly, and grabbed another's throat ripping his head clean off, then blasted a third. All the while, the minions screamed in panic firing uselessly on the mechanical enemy, wishing they stayed at home this night, some even trying to run away while the muggle weapon mercilessly picked them off.

Voldemort looked back from the metal thing slaughtering his Death Eaters to the armoured man, a look of horror on his face. "You'll pay for this!" he screeched raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he roared enraged a green beam blasted out of his wand.

The Cyber Knight just moved his left forearm in the way, and the black markings flashed into a glowing aqua blue, and the elongated sections popped out, the edges glowing that blue. The curse hit a blue field and veered off smacking into the ground by his feet, but he had to admit silently that that curse had to be very powerful as it made his arm a little numb.

However, the look on Voldemort's face was priceless as his eyes widened in utter horror. "No, no… impossible," he muttered to himself, but with his tech The Cyber Knight could hear him clearly. "T, the Killing Curse I, is supposed to be unstoppable. Only that, that bitch has ever stopped it, and that was with magic. No, you, you…"

"Huh? What's the matter magic man?" he asked laughingly. "Your unstoppable curse doesn't seem quite so unstoppable anymore; maybe I should just slice and dice!"

Justice: The Cyber Knight yelled the last word as he punched his right fist forward, and a serpent like blade shot out on silver and red sectioned metal, with black marking that started glowing blue, which Voldemort could guess meant more trouble. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he had never before been so defeated, and it seemed stupid to test the waters right now as he did not have any upper hand here. He just glared as the serpent blade shot towards him before disappearing with a soft pop.

The blade smashed into the ground where Voldemort once stood creating a shockwave of force and a small crater, before he gave a soft tug and it retracted back into the armour.

The Cyber Knight gave a growl of annoyance as he looked over to see his mecha stopped its fighting when the remaining minions disappeared, running for their lives. Harry realised he would have to see whether he could recalibrate the Distortion Field to hopefully be able to prevent the cowards from teleporting away next time.

"Syren!" he called to the mech. "Let's go!" The mecha nodded as she looked to him walking over at a leisurely pace as her 'eyes' continued scanning for any more potential threats.

The people were staring in awe, with looks of gratitude. He would have to hope that this business with these magical fools did not get out of hand. Nobody needed or wanted another war, and he would rather his company take care of it without the normal people (super religious nutters, or idiots) going off on some crap about ungodliness and whatever else they came up with.

He wasn't surprised as his sensors suddenly detected something: twenty-four people just appeared out of nowhere, so he turned around with narrowed eyes. Sure, he would let them modify these people's memories. Heck, he was certain most would prefer not to remember, but it didn't mean he liked the idea.

They were certainly mage, as they all carried the small thin sticks: (wands). Their sticks were pointing at Harry, and Syren so he kept his shield active as most of them looked shaky and about to fire at any moment.

Harry scanned through the crowd and looked into their eyes. A lot of them had a defeated look in their eyes while some he noticed staring in admiration at some white haired bearded stereotypical wizard, (who looked unfazed and as if he had everything under control. In other words, delusional), wearing purple robes with gold and silver stars and moons. However, what he liked most were the few with defiance in their eyes, not those that seemed to worship the Merlin wannabe.

Though they all had wands trained on him as their eyes took in the sight of death that he brought behind him. (Maybe he should have captured them all? Though he had no place to imprison them and he sure as hell would rather kill them than give them to these losers just for them to escape justice for some bull-shit reason, and then end up back on the streets to re-offend, after all from his point of view they're terrorists). It was certainly a mess, and he could tell the innocent civilians behind him where scared, and already hiding, but seemed unable to stop watching even as they hid.

Syren moved cautiously up beside Harry, and some of the mage nervously fidgeted, and took small steps back as the machine looked the mage over with no expression as she didn't have a 'face' like a normal organic creature did.

Harry wondered mildly what these people might try as it was a certainty that they didn't want him knowing about this silly infighting these people had going on, but they could do nothing. If they tried to stop him they would become his enemy, also because as far as he was concerned he would do everything in his power to protect innocent people from this menace to society.

It took a few more moments before the old man took one step forward. He didn't look very pleased, and in fact looked quite pissed at The Cyber Knight. Though, he had this awful twinkle to his bright blue eyes that made Harry want to smack him.

However, after a moment, The Cyber Knight's sensors picked up something surprising. It was a very mild psychic wave, almost unnoticeable, but it was certainly there, and coming from the old man. Though, it was useless as Harry's armour had inbuilt defences against psychic attack on the mind, as it was originally designed to fight against supervillains.

After all, with all the mutants and metahumans, (not that he had anything against them), but there were quite a few that did turn to crime, and therefore the need for weapons to stop them arose as superheroes weren't nearly as common. Though, he made sure to keep out of Shields way as Stark had enough trouble with them douches trying to and, in some cases, stealing his technology.

"That won't work on me old man!" he spoke in annoyance as this old man seemed not much better than the terrorists. The old man stopped trying with a look of surprise before his anger returned. "You should learn some manners and restraint old man; it isn't very nice or polite to attempt to look inside someone's mind without their permission."

"He's Albus Dumbledore, he doesn't have to listen to you!" some man with messy black hair and hazel eyes interrupted. "You're just a murdering muggle."

"I am The Cyber Knight; Justice!" was his fierce reply. "And these are my people, and I shall defend them how I want too. You may enjoy allowing the dirty old man to watch you screwing… whoever, but I and others do not."

"Shut up you filthy murderer!" yelled out a ginger haired young man who's face seemed to yell 'smack me' and the Knight was tempted too, though while wearing his armour he would certainly put him in a coma at the very least. "He's the Great Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our age!" he finished proudly.

The Knight however just laughed, his modulated voice sounding creepier than Voldemort. "Yeah, well I bet mage from other countries might disagree with you; not that I care," he replied nonchalant and enjoyed how angry it made the ginger guy. If he could provoke… no, maybe he should just let it slide? Though he did have this strange feeling he would end up fighting these fools eventually. Though, it may be best to give them a chance, but if they squander it, he'll take them down. They could only hope he would have the means to keep them imprisoned by then.

The ginger went to seemingly attack, and The Cyber Knight moved to defend when the old man put his hand up stopping the ginger, and finally spoke. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix," he said calmly, calmer than Harry would have expected. "You will desist in interfering in what does not concern you. You're lucky as we shall let you go this once, but we will not let you…"

"Bite me," The Knight interrupted angrily. "You fools couldn't deal with them while I tore them apart. These are my people so that makes it my business, and I shall do all in my power to protect my people. You should think yourselves lucky that I'm not Shield, or you wouldn't get a warning to stay out of my way. I would have just attacked."

"Wait!" Dumbledore cried out but startled as Syren transformed back into her bike mode before regaining his bravo. "Was that a threat?" he demanded angrily.

"Nope, that was a promise," he replied nonchalant as he climbed on his bike and the engine swished on. "I don't care about you one way or the other to be honest, but I will put a stop to this. I will not put up with you fucks coming along all high and mighty saying that it's okay for your fucking kind to terrorise and murder my people but not okay for me to use deadly force in retaliation.

"I will put a stop to this mindlessness whether you like it or not!" And with those parting words The Cyber Knight revved his engine getting a soft humming whirling sound before spinning round with the back-wheel spinning before shooting forward leaving a red trail of light before the bike slightly transformed again and shot into the air.


	3. United

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter III**

**United**

Harry sighed as he flopped naked (except the gauntlet on his left forearm) into his leather chair in his lab office with a tired sigh later that evening, at just after five. He had only just returned from kicking the crap out of Voldemort and giving that fucked up Order of the Phoenix his warning, but something about the black haired, hazel eyed wizard bothered him. It didn't help that the red-haired woman next to him looked familiar.

Seraph suddenly entered the lab from the elevator carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes and placing them on the table next to him to wear. He didn't really think about much except the two people as Seraph continued to check every electronic archive on the planet for details on either of the two mages.

Harry slowly dressed himself in thought wondering where the heck he had seen them before. It seemed like a very old long-lost memory, which made him rethink about the memory and dream reader Wonderland put on hold because it was proving tricky and dangerous because that would be useful right then.

They were soon to start some collaboration on the tech with Stark Industries, as Stark was the foremost expert when it came to the mind and technology as that was how he controlled his armour whereas Harry's was built to be an extension of his body, and had a built in AI that worked with the wearer in a symbiotic relationship rather than a collaborative relationship.

Though, Harry wasn't sure what worked better when it came to armour, he was sure that with his cybertronic and cybermorphic armour his way was best. It just wouldn't work well otherwise. Though, he supposed if he combined Stark's mental controllers and his symbiotic controllers it could boost efficiency of either Knight or Iron Man armour models.

Before he knew it, Harry had dressed in a neat pair of dark blue trousers and shiny black shoes with a white shirt and blue tie with blue jacket. "Damn, for such stuffy business attire it always surprises me with how comfortable they are," he commented to himself but caught Seraph rolling her eyes as she neatened his tie and done up his jacket neatly for him. "So, have you got anything on these two yet?"

Seraph frowned and looked worried but taking an unnecessary deep breath spoke anyway. "I couldn't find much on the man and since the woman turned eleven her existence thins out. However, he is James Potter and she is Lily Potter formally Evans."

Harry just stood staring at the file pictures up on the holo-screen for a few moments looking to only be seconds away from losing his temper. He started taking deep breath after deep breath until he calmed down a little.

"As in…?" he trailed off unable to ask as his anger at the thought flared up.

"Yes Darling," she agreed and paused for only a moment before continuing. "They are the birth parents of Harry – of Harry Avalon."

"Why the fuck are they alive!" he hissed and demanded angrily. "T-those fucks should be dead!"

Harry growled as he grabbed a his companies latest smart phone from the side and didn't have to look to know it was suddenly auto-syncing with everything he needed, as he didn't know where his last one got to, but knew it had likely been un-synced and completely erased. He was pretty sure Seraph knew where his last phone was, but he didn't ask; he might have to go and fetch it if he asked questions like that and it could be anywhere in the building.

He placed his phone in his pocket as he walked towards the elevator out, grabbing his long black coat he put it on as he entered the elevator quickly followed by Seraph as the door closed behind him and the lift ascended.

"Are you going to tell me where you are going?" she asked expectantly.

Harry sighed as he allowed himself to calm a little. "I'm going to confront them," he replied nonchalant. "Then I'm going to," he groaned as he deflated more. "I don't know… all I want is some answers… if those people really are my parents, I want to know why they dumped me with those things!"

"You do realise what it could mean if they are don't you?" she asked. He just looked at her a little confused. She rolled her eyes. "You could have magic too," she giggled as his eyes widened in realisation. He may be a brilliant scientist but sometimes he really didn't think things through.

Harry shrugged as the elevator reached ground level and opened into the lobby. The pair continued out, walking towards the main doors, Harry's coat swishing out behind him.

"Well anyway that doesn't concern me. I hope my limo will be waiting?" he added starring at her.

She giggled and nodded. "Of course, it will. I'm too brilliant to forget to call it for you."

Harry chuckled with a tired sigh. "Well send the location of the nearest magical nest to my driver and keep tracking me no matter where I go."

"Already done, and on it right away. The sat-techs are already recalibrating the systems, and boosting the power output to follow you more closely," she grinned as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and quickly sped out of the front doors leaving her within the hard-light holographic emitters of the building.

"That's so unfair," whined a cute young female security guard by the doors. Seraph looked at her curiously. "Even the computer can get laid by a cute guy," she joked as she looked shyly at the cosplaying holographic representation of the Seraph Network.

Seraph giggled and kissed her on the lips, startling her before pulling back and sticking her tongue out, winking and disappearing in a shimmer of light.

"Augh, Seraph," she whined, pouting. "You could have at least slipped me some tongue," she mumbled the last, half-jokingly.

"Maybe next time sweetie," giggled Seraph's voice seemingly all around her. The security girl blushed deeply, making a mental note not to express her thoughts aloud at work anymore since Seraph would hear her and mock her.

Harry slipped into the back of his stretched black limo, and the driver immediately started pulling out into the road and following the CyberTech satnav. The driver learnt when Harry hired him not to bother opening the doors for him since he was always rushing around and did not like waiting for the formalities.

He was actually in love with this job; Harry was his best and favourite ever employer and could always tell when the young genius wanted to chat or not and right now could see he was deep in thought.

Harry sat back as he found an earpiece in the charging dock in the car door, and placed a black Bluetooth earpiece in his right ear and switched it on as it auto-synced to his new phone as he knew Seraph would do all of that behind the scenes so he didn't have to think about it.

"Seraph, what can you actually find out about these people?" he asked as he shut himself off from his driver with a gesture of his right hand, it didn't work so he sighed and pressed the button instead.

"Nothing substantial through the internet," she replied over his earpiece while sounding amused. "However, there are plenty of rumours about witches and wizards circulating, though I can't be certain what are correct, and which are not."

"What about the Avengers database. I'm certain they may have run across a mage or two these past few years dealing with Hydra and all those other muppets?"

Seraph laughed. "You want me to hack Stark's system, are you crazy?" she asked. "You know it won't look good for you if I'm caught hacking them, and they may get nosy, which could get Shield involved and then as they say the shit will hit the fan. Though I'm still not sure why they say that other than the obvious waste matter getting splattered all over… plus, hacking them just because Starks tried that with my systems is not justification. I did set up that delightful trojan to glitch out their systems, but jerks found it too quick."

"Okay, okay," Harry was quick to interrupt. "I get it, I get it, we don't need the bother, and I quite frankly don't want to end up working with them on this as they won't approve of my methods. Though, I would rather not kill, they are the enemy, for now I shall until we can secure them, and then… damn, I guess we'll have to build a facility to hold them."

"Yeah," she agreed as she paused a moment. "Well… they have tried to build a facility within the UK – a new super prison. They have run out of money as they went over budget because of incompetent management. We were supplying them security systems. We could take over the project and privatise it and add in methods for keeping mage captive."

Harry nodded with a thoughtful smirk. "That sounds like something I would do… how long until we can have it up and running?"

"A few months," she replied to his shock. "They couldn't afford our security systems," she answered his unasked question. "The place could keep some powered beings' captive, but not the rest. It doesn't even have cameras. They had been thinking of trying to get cheaper systems from shady sources."

"Okay… we can run a super prison," Harry said thoughtfully. "Make it so, and speak with Cornelia about the distortion fields getting some new upgrades based on our findings."

"Already doing that, and…" Seraph sounded exasperated. "She's pretty excited about this whole magic people business."

"Yeah, I'm glad I went out," he replied sheepishly.

Seraph just laughed as the limo finally pulled over to the side of the road and he slipped out closing the door, before opening the passenger side. "Mac, you can leave, I'll call if I need a ride back, okay?"

"Yes sir," the guy agreed as Harry closed the door and he pulled back out into busy traffic.

"So, where do I go from here?" Harry asked while looking around, but all he saw was a pub in-between a video game store, and a sandwich shop.

"Straight ahead of you," she replied over the Bluetooth. "It's the central building, according to every internet map service through the net the central building does not exist, but the satellites can see it. It's some kind of grimy looking pub with a sign saying it's called The Leaky Cauldron. If I ever needed sustenance, I would choose the sandwich shop next door."

"Good call," he agreed, amused. "Heck, they probably don't take real money anyway, so I luck out there," he said as he quickly pushed the door open and entered, startling as he heard the Bluetooth start crackling for a moment.

"Sorry about that," Seraph said suddenly. "That building and a few miles behind it are under some kind of field that I figure is supposed to hide them. However, it also seems that it was interfering with the signal momentarily. However, I adjusted the frequency to match the barriers and upped the signal strength. Sat-tech say the harmonising of frequencies is apparently fascinating and want to scan as much of it as they can as they can now tune a satellite to scan for those fields."

"Okay. As long as it's not dangerous and they won't lose track of me then go right ahead," he replied.

"Wow, you're just exciting all of the nerds today, Darling," she replied while holding in a snicker.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored that comment. "Just keep scanning, use my phone as well now I'm in the barrier to get a better judge of it from the inside," he said as he finally looked around to see a bunch of people wearing robes sitting around drinking or eating at grimy and dark looking tables. "Damn, if I tried to open a bar like this it would never have a customer. These people are morons."

"I totally agree," Seraph commented. "However, I've finished a scan, and although I can't tell how many layers, I'm certain there is more than one barrier, possibly multiple for different uses. It stands to reason that they would want to protect themselves from other wizards."

"Agreed," he replied as he approached the bar getting a very strange look from the old filthy looking man behind the bar. Darn, didn't these fools know how to wash – well, anything?

"What can I get ya!" the dirty old man asked as if expecting Harry to want a drink in such a shithole of a 'pub'. Harry made a mental note for some time in the future to buy this place and clean it up. He was sure nobody in their right mind would want to walk into this magical place from the street to see the inside was less clean than the path outside.

"Information," he finally replied. The old barman's eyebrows rose in mild interest. "I'm looking a Lily and James Potter."

"The girl-who-liveds parents?" he asked in shock, eyes widening. "Heck, I don't even think You-Know-Who's bothering to find them anymore."

"Girl-who-lived?" he replied curiously. "Who's the Girl-who-lived?" he asked, though he knew in part, but it made him angry, and knew he would have to protect her from these morons.

The man snorted. "Ya know Amanda Potter, the girl who survived the Killing Curse while she was just a baby and destroyed You-Know-Who." Harry frowned, so that's what snake-face meant by someone using magic to survive the Killing Curse.

Harry groaned while rolling his eyes when he thought of the You-Know-Who bit and replied. "No, I don't know who?" he asked.

The barman looked beyond surprised. "Well, The Dark Lord, surely you've heard of him?"

"Oh," Harry replied as he realised who he meant. "You mean that Voldemort," the barman flinched, but Harry just continued. "Wanker. Well I only have business with Lily and James not their daughter." Though that was the truth when he came here, now it was not, as he wanted to see whether they had a chance at a relationship.

"What kind of business?" interrupted a balding red-haired man who wore a grey robe suit, leaving his seat further down the bar and carrying some kind of juice in his glass.

"He was there, with that old fart," Seraph commented as an image appeared in his right eye for a few moments as she sent a picture to the contact there. "He's your chance to get to them the easy way, which is lying your ass off if you have too. He looks pretty gullible and way too trusting. He's no doubt one of those that worships Dumbledore."

"I'm a lawyer," Harry just lied as he agreed with Seraph readily. "I'm afraid I can't discuss it with you, as it is a sensitive and confidential topic, Mr…?"

The man nodded a little uncertainly. "I'm Arthur Weasley," he said offering his hand with a small smile. Harry shook it a little surprised this man was so easily swayed. "I'm a friend of the Potter's," he continued.

"Um, well I'm Harry Avalon," he responded as he released his hand. He held back a grimace as he was stupid enough to give his real name, but he was thankful the man showed no sign of recognition. "Well I don't suppose you'll take me to them, would you?" he asked hopefully.

"They aren't in some kind of trouble, are they?" he asked a little worriedly.

Harry smiled. "No, I just have a few matters to discuss with them." He couldn't actually say he wanted to beat the living shit out of them then transform into his armour and slaughter them. Though he knew he wouldn't; it was what he wanted, after all they betrayed him.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Let me see your left forearm."

Harry blinked in surprise and got nervous. "Um, why?" he asked in confusion, and gulped.

Arthur looked surprised and a little suspicious. "Because if you're not a Death Eater you won't have the dark mark on your arm," he replied reasonably.

"Oh, well I'm not even a wizard. I'm from the outside," he answered as he lifted his arm with a sheepish smile. "Sorry it doesn't come off, it's just a fancy computer, and, and the keys back in the office. It's so important information can't be stolen."

Harry looked up from his arm as he pulled his sleeve back down and startled as the man had a look of awe on his face. "Wow, that is brilliant," he said after a few moments. "The things you muggles come up with," he continued staring at the device in Harry's ear in wonderment. "T-that thing… is it, is it a-a phone like my daughters friend showed me once. She said these phones are advancing so…"

"No," Harry quickly interrupted as he pulled a sleek black phone from his pocket which housed his company logo as it was on his company's network. "The earpiece is just wirelessly connected to the phone so I can talk while having both hands free," he answered as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"That is absolutely incredible," he answered, amazed and grinning broadly. "But I suppose you're a busy man and need to see the Potter's soon," he said chuckling as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir, very much so, if it's not too much trouble," he agreed with a smile. Harry found he liked this guy. He supposed that he may be too trusting but he had got a good heart in his chest and certainly was a good man. Hopefully he'll see reason when his identity was discovered and not fight for the crazy old man.

"Okay, follow me," the man said as he walked Harry over to the fireplace and handed him some odd grey powder. "I can't take you to the Potter's and back as I have to get back to work after some… incident, but I can take you to my house where my daughter can take you and bring you back."

Harry nodded in agreement but just stared confusedly at the powder. Arthur chuckled. "Just throw it in the fire and say loudly and clearly, 'The Burrow', then step into the emerald flames and it will take you there. I'll be in right behind you."

Harry shrugged in thought. "This should be… interesting," he chuckled as he threw it in; startled at the huge emerald flames flared up; he stepped into them. "The Burrow!" he said.

Harry felt himself spinning around and around, but it was more like twisting and turning, hurtling fast; he got glimpses of what he guessed to be other fireplaces, and could hear Seraph speak her amazement.

"Harry!" Seraph said in awe. "I've had to increase my sense of time by twenty to see and hear what's happening in there. This is warping space-time – or something like that. I'm scanning as much as I can. Wonderland will love when I show them these readings.

"You can perceive a passage of time," she said in awe. "But here it's been less than the second it took to step through the flames. It's like you're in three places at once. The start point - the end point, which is further South West, and within some kind of network of wormholes."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled while feeling queasy. "I'm glad you're enjoying the bastardisation of science because I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Well, lucky you're not going far," she replied. "Two, one-."

Harry was just thinking he was going to puke when he went flying out in a burst of emerald flames, tripping and landing with a crash to the floor.

"Oh, by the way, brace yourself, you are not going to stick the landing!" Seraph commented while sounding like she was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Yeah, once you stepped in and were swept away you stopped stepping forward, so the momentum just tossed you out. It seems to me that you need to think of it more as an automatic door… or like those spinning doorways in older office buildings. You don't stop walking."

Harry groaned in frustration as he was going to inform, Seraph that forewarning would have been nice, but knew that was no good anyway as he couldn't move much while trapped in the energy of that wormhole network; he would just have to remember to carry on his step next time and hope for the best.

However, he was distracted by some giggling, which caused him to look up in surprise.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry quickly started brushing soot from his clothes, and blushing as he looked around the mismatched yet homely looking lounge with weird things all over the place, such as a clock that had named hands with what was likely family members names on them, and places like 'home', 'school', and 'mortal peril' on it instead of numbers.

Somebody had issues when they thought about a freaky clock that had mortal peril as an option for family members.

However, better than the crazy clock were the two cute girls about his age sitting on a sofa together in stitches while they giggled at him.

_Damn stupid fireplace. _

The girl with the orange and red hair with cute freckles dancing over her nose with chocolate coloured eyes winked at him while the other with raven black hair and brilliant green eyes rolled them at her friend. They both wore similar black robed outfits that somehow hugged them in extremely complimentary ways, more like long dresses than robes.

"Wow, Ginny," the raven-haired girl giggled. "When did you get a function on your fire to spit out cute men?"

"I don't know Amy but I'm glad we have it," giggled the red-haired girl.

"Err, hi," said Harry blushing a little more in embarrassment. "I'm Harry."

"Well I'm Amanda Potter and this is Ginny Weasley," said the raven-haired young woman, both standing with mischievous grins.

Harry smiled a little, hoping very much that Amanda did not know of his existence, because if she did it might mean she didn't want him. Though it could mean that she was stopped. Though, in fairness he just wanted his sister as he looked at her it was like he had always been missing her and only just then realised she had been stolen from him.

"Oh, so you've already met, Mr. Avalon," interrupted Arthur from behind as he stepped through the fire the correct way, Harry noted with a slight annoyance as the man could have explained the correct way of using that weird magic.

"Yeah dad," agreed Ginny grinning cheekily. "Where'd you find him, can you find another for Amy?" she asked laughingly.

"Hey, who said you get this one," argued Amanda. Harry winced; that was so wrong but looking at her he wondered whether he could find it in him to turn her down, or whether he would want too.

Arthur chuckled, amused at their crazy antics. "No, he's actually looking for your parents Amanda. He's a lawyer with something he needs to speak with them about, but I haven't got time to escort him there and back."

"Oh, a lawyer," cooed Amanda cheerfully.

"Hey dad aren't we all supposed to be at the Order meeting at Amy's in a few minutes anyway?" asked Ginny looking surprised. Harry frowned but wasn't worried; it just meant the whole of this 'Order' would discover that the Potter parents were bastards.

"Yeah, but I can't get off work with all of the mess earlier. Anyway, I was there and saw that Cyber Knight, and that brilliant robot thing, so I don't really need to be there."

"I wish I could have seen them. I bet The Cyber Knight is really cute," whined Amy pouting cutely.

"How would you know?" asked Ginny with her own sweet pout. "Dad said he was wearing a helmet."

"But he's a hero, aren't all heroes supposed to be cute?" she retorted smugly. "Look at me, I'm cute," she added sticking out her pink little tongue at her friend.

"Okay girl, I'll concede, you win this one," Ginny replied laughingly.

Arthur coughed regaining their attention. "Well I'll leave you two to take Mr. Avalon to see Lily and James," he said getting a bye from each before he was quick to leave via the fire.

"Avalon…" Amy said with a thoughtful frown. "Like Camelot and all of that stuff?"

Harry shrugged while laughing. "I guess. So, um… either of you two have any brothers or sisters?" he asked curiously. He figured it was as good a way as any to ask Amanda without asking and make it sound like he was just making small talk.

Ginny rolled her eyes looking annoyed. "I have six brothers; do you want one?" she asked hopefully, her eyes brightening at the thought.

Harry laughed while rolling his eyes. "No thanks… how about you Amanda?"

"Oh, just called me Amy…" she said then Ginny cut in.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one to get away with calling you that?"

Amy shrugged, grinning. "Na, to be honest I like it, I just like being difficult. Anyway, he's super cute, which would make him the exception anyway," she said laughingly as she returned her attention back to Harry. "Unfortunately, I don't," she said with a sad sigh while Ginny seemed to snicker silently. "Sometimes it feels like I'm missing something, so I suppose I always wanted one," she shrugged, and her grin returned. "Why'd you ask? Do you have any?"

Harry shrugged. "Just small talk," he answered quickly hoping that didn't sound too corny or suspicious. "I just found out recently that I have a twin sister."

"Oh, that must have been nice… what's she like?" she asked with a giant smile happy for him; that would be so cool.

"Well, she seems nice enough, though I haven't spent enough time with her yet to know for sure."

"Hey, why didn't you know you have a twin?" interrupted Ginny befuddled.

Harry smiled sadly and shrugged. "My parents sent me away when I was a baby and kept her… I hope to soon find out why…" he shrugged sadly. "Well you said something about a meeting; you're going to be late if we don't hurry." The girls noticed the quick change in subject but didn't say anything as they knew it was probably a fresh and touchy subject for him.

"Well come on then," agreed Ginny with what she hoped was a supportive smile and not anything too flirty as she showed them to a flower pot full of what they called, floo powder.

Harry felt a grimace coming on as Seraph spoke to him. "Great, I have a ton of people geeking out for more bandwidth intensive scans of the network."

Internally groaning Harry took some of the powder with Amanda right next to him as she took some too.

"Yeah, I don't like this either," Amanda agreed sheepishly to Harry's pale expression. "Just try to keep walking as you enter the flames and you should stick the landing, but even we screw it up sometimes and we've been doing it for years."

Harry nodded and smiled as Amanda gave him her address and a moment later, he was stepping through the emerald flames.


	4. Reunion

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter IV**

**Reunion**

It only took a few minutes to get to Potter manor and Harry was impressed with himself remembering to keep walking, so he didn't go flying out this time, so he didn't look as stupid in front of the girls.

However, Harry did forget to move out the way of the fire. Therefore, he was startled as one after the other both girls walked out of the fire and crashed into his back.

Harry chuckled sheepishly as he turned to see them both pressed up to him, squeezed between him and the huge fireplace in the entrance chamber they were in.

"Whoa," Ginny muttered as she wound her arms around him. "Feel this, Amy… he has actual muscle," she said laughingly while his sister made sure to have a feel too.

"Damn," Amanda muttered.

"Hey! Hands!" Harry said jumping forward a couple of steps and glared half-heartedly at the girls.

They only smirked and laughed while collecting low fives from each other, which ended with Amanda holding onto Ginny's arm as she gave Harry a wink as she pulled her friend after her and Harry sighed as they lead the way.

"They'll be in the guest hall," Amanda said.

"You have a hall just for guests?" Harry asked as he looked around the lavish entrance hall.

Amanda looked embarrassedly sheepish. "Well… yeah, seeing someone else ask that it does sound silly."

"Yeah," Harry agreed while Ginny snickered. "But anyway; this place is nice, Amy you must be swimming in money," Harry commented as he was hoping to forget the first trip through the fire, and the groping sister on his second trip, and especially the laughing in his ear.

However, inside Harry was also quite pissed off. The possibility of a lack of money could not be the reason his parents abandoned him. He could perhaps understand that if he had been given up to the state, but not what happened to him; not to them.

"You aren't going to try for me for the money, are you?" she asked cheekily in that Welsh accent she had somehow diluted somewhat.

Harry chuckled while shaking his head as the girls led him through the house. "No, money doesn't interest me anymore."

"Oh, so you have money," she replied interestedly.

"Err, you could say that," he shrugged, well considering he's one of the richest men on Earth – maybe even the richest – he wasn't sure where he rated and didn't really care.

"Ah; they're in here," said Ginny a little jealously. She really wanted this boy; money did not really mean too much to her. Though a nice husband with enough to support a family someday would be nice and keep her busybody mother out of her business.

They walked into a huge lounge (somehow Harry was expecting an actual hall) with about forty people sitting around while Albus Dumbledore was speaking, however, stopped when he noticed them. Harry had the urge to just smack the bastard old man full force in the face just to make himself feel good.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Potter, glad you could both make it," the old man said with a grandfatherly smile, his eyes twinkling a mile a second, but even Harry could tell that Ginny and Amanda had no interest in even humouring him.

"Harry, he's at it again, he's… wait…" Seraph began, but trailed off for a moment. "He's using his ability on the girls, but I don't believe he's seeing the truth. I'm not sure as our psychic detection scanners are still so young and a phone is a bit on the shitty side for perfect accuracy and the Knight systems aren't optimised to be any better without full armour activation. The old man tried this magic on them when he couldn't get to you. It seems they know what he's like and are consciously defending themselves with some kind of magic without him realising."

"And who might your guest be?" Dumbledore asked after just a moment staring back at Harry in curiosity, though if they let him know what they talked about he was just curious about his reason for being here.

"Oh, he's a lawyer came to speak with mum and dad," piped in Amanda as she placed on a cheerful mask.

Harry's heartbeat shot up as his parents stood. "So, what's your name, who sent you?" asked Lily looking a little worried.

Harry now glared at them as he slid his hand into his coat and pulled out a matte black plastic handgun with the CyberTech logo on the side in white and pointed it at his mother. He ignored both Ginny and Amy as they stared at him in shock and fear, and shot a red bolt of light smashing a vase when a few people went for weapons, which stopped them in their tracks before quickly flicking a switch and mentally saying 'oops' as he had it set for kill.

(Well, it wasn't kill-kill, but set to blow holes in things as the bolt of energy came to a stop in the far wall and burning a hole in it. The non-lethal setting created a low energy field of energy that interfered with a person's natural electromagnetic field that created a flash of pressure in the body to knock them out).

"Hello mother, father, nice weather we're having today isn't it?" he greeted and asked sarcastically not showing any sign about what the red blast would do.

"Wait, what?" Amanda was the first to speak after several silent moments as she looked to her parents. She might have been on bad terms with them as they followed Dumbledore's orders like puppets but… no way they couldn't have. However, as she watched them pale and watch Harry holding his weapon on them, she couldn't help but know it was real.

She turned her attention to Dumbledore and saw that flash of anger he got when one of his stupidly huge and elaborate schemes was ruined or setback. She saw that look a lot as she was party to ruining all of his ridiculous schemes.

"Now, now Mr. Potter," the old man spoke calmly, but commandingly though Harry did not lower his gun. "There is no need for violence. I'm sure we can all work this out like civilized adults."

"Yeah, possibly," he agreed before firing a green bolt and smashing another vase and they gasped, and he realised because of the colour they thought it was a killer like Voldemort and his murderers used. "However," he continued. "I don't feel like being very civilized right now, and I'm the guy with the gun so why don't you shut the fuck up, you fucking stupid old bastard before I do the world a favour and kill you."

"What do you want!" demanded James suddenly.

"I want answers 'father'. Now tell me," he replied as the gun aimed trained on him. "Why did you dump me on the doorstep of those bastards to suffer, to be tortured and beaten by my dear mothers sick and twisted bitch of a sister and her fat fuck husband?" he demanded angrily.

Amanda's eyes widened in horror, her mum at least looked a little guilty; her dad just looked scared, mostly everyone had some kind of reaction but she wasn't surprised in the least that it didn't faze Dumbledore, and she was almost certain he knew how Harry would be treated.

Harry's eyes then flashed back to her mum and he actually growled he was so angry. "You know, for the past fourteen years your bony bitch of a sister has been in prison just like her husband and their filthy bastard of a son was in borstal, now in jail for assaulting a girl. They had to answer for their crimes, and someday you'll be held accountable. So why dear mother… don't you, ANSWER ME!"

They all jumped in surprise as he yelled the last two words and his emerald coloured eyes were actually glowing with power and Amy was surprised that she felt magic at all coming from him, but this was oppressive, almost as strong as her when pissed while still holding back.

It was just a shame for them that Amanda was also pissed and drew her wand as they could feel her magic drawing to the surface and pointing it at Dumbledore as he drew his wand and several other brave members theirs. Though Harry didn't seem bothered and Amanda was certain he could fire his gun multiple times before most could fire one spell.

"I… it was Dumbledore!"

Harry was surprised as he saw the man who volunteered this piece of information though Amy and Harry had both suspected he was behind it. The man had long (almost mullet like) black hair and pale blue eyes and looked at the Potter parents angrily.

"Dumbledore told them it would be best," he continued. "He said that with an older brother in the way that he would get in the way and protect Amanda from her destiny. And if you did that, she…"

"Shut up Sirius!" the old man demanded.

However, Sirius continued. "There was a second prophecy, Amanda," he said. Dumbledore looked as if he was about to use magic on him to shut him up, but in his distraction, Amanda hit him with a pink jet of magic and his wand soared out of his hand into hers to his shock and horror.

"You best hurry and continue Sirius or I'm so kicking your sorry arse!" Amanda demanded and he gulped.

"Well anyway, you want to hear it?" he asked and Harry and Amanda as well as overs nodded. "_The one who defeated the Dark Lord shall be defended by her_ _Knight of Blood…_"

"Sirius STOP!" the old man commanded but he just continued.

"_The world will learn of his fury… and mana's secrets shall be forever told. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord shall be saved from her destinies dark path, and the Dark Lord can lose to the world of knowledge, and the Knight shall set his_ _blood free…_"

Harry and Amy's eyes widened as they both thought over those words, but it was Amy who was first to talk. "I-I don't understand… you mean you've practically kept me prisoner from my own life following that other prophecy when this one says my… my brother; my twin brother would have, have saved me from all of this?"

"Listen to me Amanda," Dumbledore finally spoke in a gentle and 'compassionate' voice. "Think about what it says. It says he would have revealed the magical world… we couldn't…"

"Do you think I give a shit?" she retorted heatedly. "Voldemort and his fucks have been murdering innocent people!"

"Emm, Mr. Potter…" the old man began nervously.

"Avalon… my name is Harry Avalon!" he interrupted angrily. "Ironic that I took this name for my new start before I even knew of magic. I took it to honour a friend who passed… she was with me at the orphanage, and she…-" he trailed to a stop and glared defiantly at anyone who dared look his way.

"Err, quite," the old man agreed nervously but he completely missed the point. "But I'm sure you can see that what I did was for the greater good of my people as the prophecy says that you would have outed the magical world to protect your sister."

"Of course, I understand," Harry agreed, and Dumbledore smiled for all of two seconds. "You're a fucking retard," he finished wiping the smile from the old man's face.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to deal with you myself," the old man said standing up as another wand found its way into his hand. "You likely won't enjoy the rest of your life in Azkaban Prison."

Harry just laughed. "You think you can do shit to me old man. I already have my people on their way, and they shall be here shortly."

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement. "Nobody knows where you are…" he began smirking.

Harry interrupted with a smirk of his own. "We are in Wales, fifteen Graviton Avenue in the south east," he chuckled amusedly as Dumbledore looked beyond freaked with wide eyes.

"H-how?" the old man asked in horror.

"Oh, my gods!" interrupted a bushy haired young woman standing and staring at him. He did take note that she hadn't taken her wand out, and looked like she needed a bit of sun in her life her pale skin was a little paler with a rose tinge as she saw she had everyone's attention, but she ventured on anyway. "I knew I recognised that name… he's the founder, owner and controller of CyberTech. His company is on par with the likes of Stark Industries."

"Clever girl," smiled Harry appreciatively. "But that's not nice comparing us, after all Tony's not as cool as me," he said jokingly which caused her cheeks to light up a little more. Harry was actually quite surprised that the young witch knew him and seemed to be in awe.

"What does that have to do with anything?" interrupted Dumbledore in annoyance. "I haven't ever heard of either of these companies and I see no relevance as to how he could possibly know where we are."

"They are called satellites; you idiot," replied Harry amusedly rolling his eyes. "They can track me anywhere."

"What's a satellite?" he asked looking at Hermione. "And what about the magical protections."

"Satellites are machines that orbit the earth," she replied in thought. "I don't think every satellite could penetrate the wards, but his, most probably can and have. I wouldn't be too surprised if there might be others that can too if his has. Like…"

Harry chuckled amusedly and interrupted her. "So, Miss…?"

"G-Granger, Hermione Granger," she replied blushing. She could barely believe that 'the' Harry Avalon was talking to her; her of all people, and he was one of her friend's twin brother.

"You know your stuff, eh?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well what could forty wizards do against two Black Hawk Gunship Helicopters?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Um, run away very fast," she replied nervously. "O-or most likely die," she added looking at the rest of the Order and realising that none of them were very fit, and they would have to get through the fire or out of the wards before they could escape.

Harry smirked. "Yup, looking at this lot I would guess at the second option," he replied smugly as they all started hearing the distinctive sound of propellers getting nearer, with the sound of engines. "Oh, don't mind them that's just my ride home," he chuckled. "That fireplace wormhole network of yours makes me feel sick, so I would much rather fly."

"I-I-I guess I can understand that," Hermione said sheepishly. "That thing makes me queasy too."

"I've been using them for years," Sirius said with an impish smile. "I still feel sick-!"

"Enough," Dumbledore interrupted urgently. "Could theses satellites find Voldemort?" he asked and there was something about the way he asked that made Harry wonder.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "No, they can only detect concentrated bursts of magic," he replied shrugging before a smirk lined his lips. "Oh, I thought I would let you know that I can tell you… or anyone the location of every magical nest on the planet," he spoke in amusement as everyone's eyes widened. "Isn't it strange how these 'prophecy's' never come true until some moron hears about it and tries to stop it. Self-fulfilment if you ask me. That isn't fortune telling. That's manipulating probability. They may seem the same, but they're two different psychic branches."

Harry's eyes scanned over Amanda as she couldn't hold in her snort of humour as it made much more sense than it being a fortune.

"You, crazy old man," Amanda said with a snicker. "It was just like what happened to Voldemort when he heard the other shit arse prophecy and tried to kill me."

She then grabbed Ginny's and Harry's arms and pulled them back towards the door as she saw a huge white luxury helicopter landing outside the front of the house with a huge red T inside a huge red C designed like cogs for a logo to this company her brother seemed to own.

"You can just fuck off Dumbledore!" she continued. "And those of you that side with him too; you can fuck off because Ginny and I are leaving with MY twin brother. And if you don't like it?"

She shrugged as she gestured out the window where two large black helicopters hovered pointing their weapons at the house. Harry just smirked as he led the girls out into the hall and the three of them moved fast to flee the house through the entrance all and large front doors into the monumental gardens, and to the white helicopter, as a larger green one had landed behind it and several armed men in black military uniform with a red CyberTech badges over their chests secured the white helicopter holding black assault rifles at the ready.

"Whoa," Ginny mumbled in awe before squealing with Amy as a tall black woman pulled them both closer to the helicopter and they saw a white guy getting rejected as he tried the same with Harry, and they looked to see Dumbledore and a few other foolish members of the Order with wands raised. Ginny may be naive to the muggle world, but she did know one thing, and that was these men and women in black were soldiers, trained to kill.

"Mr. Potter!" called Dumbledore over the noise of the chopper's propellers. However, the black woman spared them no more thought as she pulled open the white helicopters sliding door and helped both girls up and in before turning to Harry and waiting. "I can't let you take Amanda!"

"Damn, this bastard is really pissing me off," Harry spoke in annoyance. "ONE LAST WARNING DUMBLEDORE!" he called out before turning and as he climbed up into the helicopter and gave his order. "Disable them, but do not kill them if it can be helped."

The black woman nodded as she slid the helicopters door closed and spun round glaring with weapon raised. She could see the old man was about to fire something and she wasn't willing to find out what. Her gun exploded out one round hitting the old fool in the shoulder of his wand arm; it caused him to drop his stick as his other hand reflex came up over his bloody wound in shock before he dropped to his butt with wide eyes.

The other Order members went down in a similar fashion only moments later by the other soldiers, crying out in pain before the men in black were quick to get into their helicopter as Mr. Avalon's helicopter had taken to the sky, and they soon followed after it with the gunships flagging it for protection.


	5. Seraph of Emotions

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter V**

**Seraph of Emotions**

The Order of the Phoenix was in disarray as Sirius joined other members outside and watched as the four muggle helicopters flew off. He had told James and Lily all those years ago that listening to Dumbledore about Harry would probably come back to bite them painfully on the arse, and here they were twenty-two years later and they had lost both children.

It was ironic that Dumbledore did this because he was scared of one prophecy taking place, but in doing so he only fuelled the prophecy into action. Sirius couldn't be sure that Harry would actually reveal the magical world, but it was made clear he could if he wanted too. Anyway, the prophecy had never made it clear that's what it meant.

Sirius had never been too sure that the stupid prophecy actually meant that in the first place and couldn't really put much faith in fortune telling like Harry said; all of that crap was more like messing around with possibilities. After all, the second prophecy contradicted the first, which pretty much admitted that fate and destiny were not written in stone, and they were both bitches up to more troublesome-ness that Sirius never thought possible at school.

He was just happy, and thankful that Harry, Harry was okay and doing well, and now had taken Amanda. Sirius knew the girl would be happier with her brother and would have a lot more freedom. Anyway, only the Dumbledore worshippers believed that Voldemort was after her at all.

It was quite common knowledge really that the Girl-Who-Lived had been denied any real training to fight Voldemort. That Dumbledore had openly stopped her learning what she wanted. Though, Sirius knew that did little to hamper her, and when normal magic's were denied her, she had seen fit to raid his family libraries, and delve a little into some less savoury avenues of casting before Molly Weasley saw fit to remove all the books at his old family home that he let the Order use only to shut them up.

Sirius didn't blame her for delving into the dark arts as it was all that was left for her to learn with Dumbledore spying on her everywhere, and Sirius sure as hell wasn't going to stop her. It served the old bastard right. Amanda had been an adult for six years and his followers treated her and Ginny like misbehaving children, as they pretty much restricted what either could do.

Dumbledore should probably think himself lucky that Amanda hadn't lashed out and killed him. It had been obvious to non-worshippers that the girl had been close to just attacking him on many occasions. However, the worst part was, the old man didn't ever think he was in the wrong, and his supporters thought he was unflappable.

Heck, the old bastard had practically declared war on the muggles for the whole of the wizarding world as if he had any such right, and still he didn't think he was in the wrong.

Someone was seeing to Dumbledore's wound now, and the fool kept sprouting off crap about getting Amanda back. That they would have no choice but to fight this 'mad man', and it was riling up his more fanatical supporters (even the one's who got shot wouldn't see reason) leading Sirius to wonder whether it would have been better to have gotten a ride with Harry, Ginny, and Amanda, home. They were starting to remind him of the Death Eaters. It was as if the old man had them eating out of his 'self-riotous' hands even when he made no argument, or sense.

"Whoa," sighed Hermione suddenly. "That man is so cool," she added before looking down at the old man and fools that got shot as if she almost forgot they were there. Finally, someone had put Dumbledore and his idiots in their place. Though, it looked like the warning had gone right over the old headmaster's head.

Sirius chuckled. "Well I have to admit, he has style," he agreed with the girl, and felt a little jealous as he noted it wasn't just Hermione looking lovesick. But then, rich, smart, good looking, tall, muscles, and muggle soldiers and awesome muggle flying machines.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Lily suddenly as she was spared from being shot. "He just kidnapped our baby; I'm going to call the Aurors."

"I don't think that very wise, Mrs. Potter," interrupted Hermione. "First, she left by herself and she's twenty-three, nearly twenty-four, and second. Harry's security at CyberTech will be so tight the Aurors would never get passed the lobby."

"Then we'll force our way in!" answered James looking smug.

"Do you not listen?" interrupted a young blonde woman as her pale blue eyes looked at the man in annoyance. "If the Order of the Phoenix continues down this road, Mr. Potter then we will have declared war on the muggle world, on behalf of every witch and wizard on the planet whether they want it or not.

"I for one would prefer not to go to war with them. After all we still have Voldemort and his Death Eaters to deal with. The fact of the matter is I do not wish to end up in a supervillain prison thank you very much."

"Yeah, neither do I," Hermione agreed nodding her head, though only a few people seemed to know what they were talking about.

"But of course, if news gets out about our war, we'll have superheroes after us too," commented a young man with mousy brown hair. "You've obviously lost the plot if you want to go after someone like him."

"What the hell are you talking about," demanded James heatedly. "Those muggles kidnapped my daughter."

"Even now you care nothing for your son," Hermione spoke frostily. "It leads me to believe you only care about the Girl-Who-Lived and not your daughter, Amanda Potter. No. Amanda Avalon. Go ahead and try kidnapping Amy you loser and see where that gets you."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"So, bro," Amanda began shyly blushing. "Where shall we be staying?" she asked with a slightly worried frown.

"Oh," he thought for a moment before shrugging. "You can both stay with me; I have spare rooms and beds and stuff."

"Um, b-but what about Voldemort, and Dumbledore," she continued worriedly. "I doubt Voldemort will care enough to try killing me, but Dumbledore's a freaking nut job. He'll keep coming and coming. He doesn't listen to anyone but that senile old voice in his head."

"Y-you'll have to get some wards," Ginny interrupted from where she sat buckled up next to him. "But they might not hold up against the likes of Dumbledore."

"Oh, so these wards are those barriers Seraph is picking up all over the planet?" he asked in deep thought. "Do either of you know what stops someone from teleporting through them?"

"My oldest brother Bill once told me that they stop… um, magic from entering," Ginny replied in thought. "But he said they don't stop mana from entering, which is why we can't transport in using magic, but we can walk through. Though, portkey's and people can be tuned into the wards so they can get through, but not many places allow that as it is possible to fake a magical signature and trick the ward."

"I see," he muttered thoughtfully. "But what happens if someone hits the ward?" he asked them.

"They just slide off and get diverted; normally back to their start point." Amanda answered helpfully. "Most of the time things like that are accidents where someone tries to apparate too close to the ward and clip it. Most places like Diagon Alley or the Ministry's wards will alert them to an idiot trying to get through the wards, but they're normally smart enough to know whether someone just missed the apparation points."

"Interesting," he muttered with a smirk. "These wards sound just like my distortion field technology. I believe with a little tweaking that it should be possible to stop anyone from outside teleporting in or out. My research department has already been reconfiguring the field to mess with teleportation, but hopefully with some more information on wards we'll get something more."

"Y-you've invented something that is like, like a muggle ward?" Amanda asked in wide eyed awe.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess," he nodded in agreement. "But from what our scans say, these wards are layers upon layers of shielding whereas my distortion fields could possibly do everything they do by itself. It would take less power and be more powerful."

"Wow; that's awesome," Amanda said in awe. "You're like a genius or something."

He laughed and winked. "Well, I don't like to blow my own horn, but… wait a minute… yes I do, so yep. I've created wonders that would no doubt wow you adorable magical girls," he said laughingly.

"Like what?" Ginny asked interestedly while she and Amanda blushed. "Dad loves muggle stuff; if it's too good you'll win him over with a look around."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "You'll just have to wait and see," he told them amused as they both puppy dog pouted at him. "I'm still not telling you," he said laughingly.

The two girls moaned with cute little huffs as they sulked for a short while before Amanda began asking questions.

"So, where do you live? How big is your apartment?" she asked eagerly. She had not lived away from her parents before and could not wait. She was pushing the thought of them from her mind as they had done some seriously messed up things on Dumbledore's orders, but throwing out their own son was by far the most fowl, especially when she knew that her muggle aunt and uncle were in jail for child abuse.

She could never forgive them or Dumbledore for what they did to her brother and knew she would never return; maybe Harry would give her and Ginny a job. She knew the main reason her best friend was with her was because Ginny went where she went, but also because her mother and brother, Ron were super fanatical Dumbledore lovers, and it was bad for her safety to stay there alone.

Though Amy had to admit it had also probably got something to do with her cute rich brother. Not that Ginny was a gold digger or anything; as she always refused hand-outs from her and had never ask for anything. Her red-haired friend was way too stubborn. She would rather get a job. Though, neither had actually been allowed jobs before so they both had to stay living out of their parent's pockets. It made her mad just thinking about it.

"Well, it has seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, with a massive lounge, a cinema, a swimming pool, a bowling alley, and probably rooms I've never been in before. It's in my London CyberTech building so I don't have to go far to get to work," he replied amusedly.

"So… you going to give us paying work or what?" Amanda just blurted out as that was what she wanted. She didn't want to be sponging off her brother, and she would need something to keep her busy.

Harry shrugged in thought. "I don't see why not," he agreed nodding. "I could use a sectary… my last one turned out to be a freaking Shield spy. Now the screening process is so much tougher it's hard to get someone trustworthy," he rolled his eyes. "And I could also use a personal assistant, I hate writing memos and crap like that, and using Seraph to do it isn't the same, plus she can't leave the building… yet… so it can be inconvenient," he laughed amusedly.

"Okay…" Amy began but trailed off as her eyes widened. "Wait a spy? What the heck is Shield?"

"Blah," he said shrugging. "Just a-a secret government strike force that operates primarily in the UN countries. It's no big deal, they didn't get anything worth mentioning and I sent her back in a box, special delivery."

"Y-you killed her?" Amy and Ginny declared together, shocked, and horrified.

"No," he replied, amused. "Tied up and sedated," he answered to their relief. "The Colonel was most certainly not pleased, but he couldn't say shit as he was committing a crime by planting the spy."

"Oh, well okay," said Amanda relieved her brother didn't murder the spy. Though, by the sound of it these Shield guys wouldn't have and couldn't have done anything about it if Harry had killed the spy. "So… umm… what does a sectary do exactly?" she asked.

Harry just shrugged. "I'm not too sure about the finer details, but answering phones, patching through calls to me and sending in clients etc. if they have a meeting with me and you'll have to ask Seraph."

"Okay, I'll take it and Ginny can do the other one," she answered with a nod but blushed and look worried a moment later. "Umm… someone will show us how everything works, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry… Seraph will help you through everything you both need to learn," he agreed. "And then it's just a matter of learning as you go."

"S-so who's Seraph?" Ginny suddenly asked hoping she didn't sound too curious.

"She's my computer network," he replied with a small knowing smirk. Ginny may not know much as she sighed in relief, but she did know computers weren't pretty girls that could be competition.

"So, what's the pay?" Amy asked smiling a little as her friend had almost made a fool of herself.

"Seraph says the pay is an estimated seventy-nine thousand per year before taxes," he replied with a shrug.

"Whoa… damn, that's most certainly a lot more than Hermione gets working at Hogwarts," she declared with a wide grin. "Hermione barely makes nine thousand pounds a year in muggle money."

"Wow, your friends getting fucked over," he answered. "Damn, that's little. Heck, what you'll both be getting is just the starter wage, plus you get the usual expenses, life and health insurance, as well as pension, etc."

"Wait a minute," Amy suddenly said in thought. "How did Seraph tell you how much the jobs give?" she asked as she tried not to think about how much every penny of her wage including that would come too. Heck, Ginny had just gone from rags to riches as the saying goes. Only Ginny's twin brothers could possibly claim to be better off than her right then.

Harry laughed raising an amused eyebrow and tapping the black thing in his right ear. "We've been in constant communication since I left the building."

"Wow, I never noticed that," she answered sheepishly. "But what about Voldemort? I already feel like I'm doing nothing. He has to be stopped; he's killing innocent people."

"Don't you worry," he replied reaching over and taking her hands in his. "I won't let the bastard get away with it. However, I believe our immediate threat is Albus Dumbledore. Though, I'm doubtful that he or his Order of the Phoenix has a clue, so hopefully his defeat shall be a simple matter of when the time comes."

"B-but, how can you?" asked Ginny worriedly. "Dumbledore and Voldemort have magic on their side."

He laughed as he patted his left forearm. "Well I have science, and my science is far greater than their magic shall ever be."

"Oh," mumbled Amy uncertainly. She supposed she and Ginny shouldn't judge until they've seen what her brother could do. "So, umm… how long until we land?" she asked to hopefully change the subject.

Harry shrugged, however, Amy and Ginny jumped as they heard a girlish giggle coming from the helicopter's speakers. "Two minutes and counting Miss. Avalon," she replied giggly.

Amanda was flabbergasted. "Wow, w-who is she?"

"My name is Seraph," she answered, amused. "My Darling, Harry; you should talk more about me. After all, I am awesome."

"Darling?" asked Amy mockingly, as both she and Ginny giggling.

He blushed again when Seraph giggled over the speakers. "He thinks I'm childish," she commented amusedly. "He keeps forgetting I am only three," she giggled again before going silent.

"Three?" asked Amy frowning, her giggles forgotten. "Hang on, how can your computer talk and… and laugh?"

Harry smiled and just shook his head in amusement. "You'll see," was all he said as the helicopter came in for a landing.

The two girls looked out of the windows and gasped loudly. "Oh my god, that buildings massive," commented Ginny in awe. Though, in all honesty massive seemed to be quite the understatement. The building was something the likes Ginny had never seen before, walls upon walls of glass and black metal with a huge red T in a red C logo on the side she could see with windows curving around it.

It was certainly the tallest building in the whole city as it towered over the others. She was almost certain that nobody could get lost looking for this building. She noted the lower, step like roof about halfway down as the helicopter began its decent towards it and some kind of landing platform.

"Why don't we land on the higher roof?" Amanda suddenly asked just as the helicopter touched down and the propeller blades started slowing as the engine cut out, and they could see the other helicopters flying passed to wherever they would land.

Harry just chuckled. "It's too windy up there to be very safe, which makes it harder to land. But here, part of the building actually shields us, plus we're low enough that it's not too windy," he answered smiling as he slid the door open and unbuckled his seatbelt before unbuckling the girls.

"Well, come on," he said as he hopped out and helped them down before leading them towards as set of double doors. They reached the doors and the two girls started as they slid open automatically and they walked into a huge blue corridor with a few doors leading off to the sides, but up ahead three elevators.

"Darling!" giggled Seraph as she seemed to appear out of nowhere as they stopped in the hall and the door behind them slid shut. She then turned her attention to Ginny and Amy with a wide smile. "It's nice to meet you two in person," she giggled taking the two confused girls' hands and leading them towards the elevators with Harry alongside. "You'll love living here," she chimed overjoyed.

"Um, who are you?" asked Amy beyond confused; the girl sounded like her brother's computer, but computers could not walk around, and talk could they?

"I'm Seraph silly," she giggled amusedly.

The two girls double took as they reached a lift and the door just opened and they walked in stopping the doors closed and they ascended. "But Harry said Seraph's a computer; not a girl, are you a robot or something?"

"No silly," she giggled. "I'm a hard-light holographic representation of a human… I am the CyberTech mainframe network. SERAPH. People think my name is an anagram but its just a name. Though, I sometimes make something silly up. And technically if I was a machine, I would be an android, robots aren't as correct as I am."

"B-but you feel so real," said Amy in awe. "And you laugh and make fun."

Seraph smirked. "I am the most advanced system on the face of the planet," she informed them smugly.

"What's holographic mean?" interrupted Ginny befuddled.

"Oh, um, it's compressing, bending, and projecting low yield ultraviolet light beams into…" Harry paused as they both looked lost. "We twist light to create physical illusions, and manipulate sound waves to field…" They still looked lost. "Its scientific magic. The whole building has a holographic grid made from light emitters," he said with a sigh as they nodded along in thought that time. "Seraph is the Seraph Networks avatar and uses an advanced AI, artificial intelligence I called the S-Core. She also utilises the EPU, which is the emotional processing unit."

"Whoa," whispered Amy in shock. "I didn't get much of that but when you mentioned you're a genius, I had no idea how wrong that was… you're like a super genius." Harry blushed at her praise.

"I also have much more fun system cores. I can actually feel physical things," piped in Seraph proudly. "I can produce saliva and even get turned on in the sexual sense, and orgasm," she replied overjoyed. "I am the most advanced piece of technology on the planet. Hmm… maybe even the galaxy."

Harry blushed brightly as his blushing sister and her best friend stared at him. "You've been screwing her, haven't you?" accused Amy with a small glare. Well actually she thought it was funny and brilliant and wondered whether Seraph could change her sex or whether Harry might make her a male one. Though, looking at how beautiful Seraph was, and how well she worked her weird outfit choice and hair 'dye', well, Amanda wouldn't turn her down as she was.

"Of course, he has," piped in Seraph with a dreamy expression. "It feels so good when we're in bed together… you should try it."

Ginny and Amy blushed brightly. "I can't do that," replied Amy rolling her eyes. "He's my brother. Though, he's not Ginny's brother so she can," she said suddenly smirking at her blushing best friend.

Harry groaned burning red. "Seraph I told you to stop telling every girl you meet."

Seraph smirked while sticking her tongue out as the elevator stopped and the doors opened into a huge lounge containing a few small tables and some leather couches. "Come, follow me," she said leading the way.

"Whoa, this place is awesome," giggled Amy, riding her head of images of her brother having sex with his computer, or her for that matter, not that he wasn't cute, but he was her twin. Though, thinking about it like that didn't make her want him any less. She glanced at her best friend wondering whether her brother and Ginny would get together; she hoped so. Ginny could do with a nice boyfriend, and a rich one would just be an added bonus to her. Though, that naughty wrong part of her mind knew that Ginny wouldn't mind sharing Harry with her.

"Glad you like it," he grinned. "Welcome home," he chuckled amusedly as his two new roommates grinned.

"H-Harry," interrupted Seraph startling him. "I believe you're needed downstairs," she added looking worried. "It's a code red. However, there is also a police report of a code blue in Manchester."

He groaned in annoyance. "I can't deal with the code blue," he replied tiredly. "But I'll take care of the code red. If the code blue is still in affect by the time, I'm done I'll deal with it."

"Okay, everything's prepared and ready for the go," she answered nodding as Harry walked to the elevator.

"WAIT!" Amy suddenly called out in annoyance halting Harry. "What the hecks a code blue or code red?" she demanded to know. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" he quickly thought as he moved closer to the door. "It's just a business thing, don't worry, I'll be back later, Seraph will help you order some clothes and snacks and stuff that you might need. See you girls later!" The elevator opened and before either Ginny or Amanda could say or do anything he had fled and the elevator took him away leaving the three alone.

"Right, online shopping," said Seraph eagerly giggling as two holographic window screens popped up in front of the two girls with names of many fashion shops.

"Err, but where's Harry going?" Amy asked worried about him; she hoped it wasn't anything dangerous, though there was that part of her that knew it was dangerous.

"Don't worry," Seraph replied with a reassuring smile. "Hmm… it appears that the Fantastic Four were in the country for some sort of collaboration to do with quantum mechanics or something so the code blue is being taken care of. Harry was supposed to be there, but I cancelled earlier. It kind of looks boring as I'm recording the event with a few delightfully bored young ladies that lost a bet with some of their colleagues in our video-tech research department."

"Huh?" they both asked in unison but startled as their screens changed to show the image of two men, one blonde woman, and an orange rock thing that was probably a man wearing blue padded suits, though the rock guy only wore shorts. Seraph figured they would be more interested in superheroes than boring science stuff with some boringly arrogant scientists.

"The Fantastic Four," Seraph said with a grin. "They are superheroes. Mister Fantastic is elastic, the Human Torch can create and manipulate fire, the Invisible Woman creates force fields, and the Thing, well he's strong… they all gained superpowers by exposure to some seriously freaky cosmic radiation while in space, and now they mostly deal with alien supervillains, which is a code yellow, but they deal with code blues, which are metahuman supervillains, or code greens which are mutant supervillains."

"What the hell…" cried out Amanda. "You mean the magical world isn't the only crazy bunch of weirdos'?" she asked with wide eyes while Ginny's mouth was open in shock and awe as they watched as these people fought on the screen with crazy powers. "O-okay, so what's a mutant, and metahuman, I'm at least smart enough to know what an alien is. It's still a shock looking at these pictures of some of them."

"Aliens of course you know are from other planets," she began with a shrug and only Amy nodded. "However, metahumans are… normal human beings that have been exposed to something… typically some kind of radiation or gas, which unnaturally mutates their genes giving them superpowers like the Fantastic Four. However, mutants are a new stage of human evolution where they naturally gain special abilities' that normally start showing up around the point of puberty, but not always; sometimes late; sometimes early. However, children born to mutants or metahumans are more unpredictable when it comes to awakening. Some can be awake from birth."

"T-then what's a code red?" Amy asked worriedly if Harry was worried about that more than criminals with superpowers.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss code red," she answered with a shrug.

"M-magical supervillains," Ginny whispered in shock, but Seraph didn't look surprised or bothered as Amy's eyes widened in horror.

"Voldemort?" Amy whispered while Seraph shrugged. "H-Harry is…" she couldn't even bring herself to say the words as she worried.

Seraph just placed her finger to her new friends' lips in a gesture for secrecy and laughed. "I didn't tell you anything of the sort, so don't tell him you know anything. Though I'm sure he'll realise you know he won't bring it up if you don't."

Amy and Ginny just looked at each other and silently agreed with a nod. It seemed almost too much for them to handle.


	6. Magical

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter VI**

**Magical**

Harry returned home after kicking the crap out of a small army of douchebag mage, groaning in exhaustion he stripped to his black boxers and slid into bed. He was just thankful that the Fantastic Four took care of the metahuman as he was too exhausted. Though, it made him remember that he was planning on being at that meeting, but Seraph had already informed them of not being able to attend; luckily as it looked so boring.

It was a shame really as it had sounded like fun getting to meet THE FOUR. He had gotten Seraph to invite Reed Richards and the rest of the Four to dinner tomorrow, but they had prier engagements unfortunately. Though he supposed it was for the best as he really didn't want anyone else involved with his code red problems just yet. Though, he knew it was only a matter of time until others noticed and got involved.

Harry hoped that he had most of the wizarding world in the UK under control and stable before then to stop jerks like Shield from swooping in and trying to take over his operation and doing a half-assed job about it. He could do a half arsed job of everything by himself thank you very much.

Today had been very tiring, but very interesting. He found a sister, and now she was sleeping peacefully in the next room. He smiled, at least he found someone worth his love and protection. It was just a shame she would be worrying about him as he was near certain that Seraph 'told' them of his somewhat short career in the superhero business. Not that he minded them knowing as he was certain that the moment, he did go out on a code other than red (that would be out in the open) they would link the tech to him.

Harry knew that the public would at first assume that The Cyber knight was Iron Man, or Stark's new armour model, but after Stark denied it suspicion would be placed on his company. In the end Harry knew he would have to admit to being The Cyber Knight. He supposed it was not too bad, everyone thought Iron Man was cool.

Wonderland had just finished some of the distortion field modifications, and that would be an ongoing operation to improve the field, so now no one of magic would be able to get passed the lobby without authorisation, and they would not be able to teleport in or out either.

Though, Wonderland was fascinated with the whole magical shielding thing they were lusting over the fireplace travel physics. That could revolutionise the planet and advance human technology by hundreds of years. It was quite fascinating, and Harry could only hope that they could potentially make it less sickly to travel.

However, shaking that thought off as he didn't have the spare time to get into research mode himself; Harry had to wonder why the Death Eaters attacked twice in one day. He suspected the second attack, which was conveniently Snake-Faced bastard free was to see whether he would show up or not. Voldemort was probably hoping it was just luck for The Cyber Knight to turn up before. However, Voldemort's minions were not so lucky, as they got the shit beat out of them, and faced the slaughter.

He hated the fact he had to kill them, but without the prison to keep them in it left him little choice, which was why he was now secretly creating a new supervillain prison himself, dubbed 'The Crater', as it was to be a half sphere design underground. Well, it was almost fully built but because of funding issues it was set aside and CyberTech lawyers were already on the prowl to take control of finishing and running the prison.

It would actually make CyberTech some money back, but it could also be used for marketing at a later date. It wasn't a great investment; it was barely a meh investment, but those magical criminals needed a secure place to be kept off the streets and from having to accidently die in the struggle to get away from being 'captured'. It was a bit of a grey technicality, but sometimes it was a necessarily as long as nobody innocent was hurt in the process Harry could live with that,

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep when a knock on his door disturbed him; sighing he called out: "Come in," and the door opened by itself. Amy nervously walked in, the door closing itself behind her. She wore cute blue pyjama and looked really sweet standing there looking nervous, though she looked like she had been crying.

"I-I can't sleep," she whispered sadly. "I-I think it's only really just sank in," she continued looking down towards her small bare feet. "I-I feel sick… they-they hurt my brother… and… and… I don't want you to-to get hurt protecting me."

"Shh, come here," he replied sitting up revealing his muscular chest, her eyes widened in horror noticing his many scars, though walked slowly to him. He pulled her caringly into his arms, pulling the covers back she slid in and he covered them both hugging his sister tightly as they lay, and she started silently sobbing into his chest. He stroked his fingers gently through her hair as her fingers pulled into his back pulling him to her as tightly as she could, feeling his warm body.

"I-I don't ever want t-to-to lose you again," she cried in such pain it broke his heart.

He kissed her head. "I won't ever leave you if you won't leave me, I promise with my heart and soul."

"I promise I won't ever leave you," she replied with conviction, sniffling a little as she lightened her hold on him, pulling back to look into his eyes she smiled sadly with a few tears still in her eyes. She then on just leaned towards him and her lips touched his, gently kissing for a moment before pulling back.

Amanda giggled a little at his befuddled expression as she snuggled back down into his chest and sighed in comfort.

"Harry?" she whispered gently.

"Um-hmm," he mumbled while cuddling her in return.

She laughed a little with a hitch to her voice. "Be careful… I don't want to lose you now I have you."

Harry kissed her on the top of her head. "I am the most careful man in the history of men."

"You lie so easily, so I don't think so," she said laughing as she pulled back from her brother and looked at him in the dark; then gave him one last kiss on the lips to express all of her pent-up frustrations and feelings before snuggling down.

"Good night, Harry," she said with a laugh aimed at her brother. "Ginny's great you know," she suddenly said through a yawn. "She is really sexy, got a nice arse, great boobs, and she's totally fun to hang out with."

Harry chuckled while rolling his eyes in the dark. "It sounds more like you want her yourself," he replied in amusement.

Amanda startled. "Harry…" she complained, but it felt half-hearted. "I… I… I love…" she trailed off for several moments and Harry realised she wasn't going to continue.

He laughed a little more as he squeezed her comfortingly squishing her chest into his more. "You'll find yourself," he replied. "I'll be here for you both no matter what your choices. Happiness is better than pandering to idiots or fearing rejection. Being rejected is better than never knowing. Then you can move on and find happiness elsewhere."

"Thanks Harry," she answered with a soft sigh. "I-We've been best friends for years, and we've… done some things together, and hang out everyday and I love being with her all the time and-and-and."

"You'll figure things out," Harry said gently as he felt his sister curl tighter into his side.

The next morning after waking in a tangle, Harry and Amy had a little – well large hard and embarrassing problem as Harry was having a glorious morning, which was pressing quite hard into his sister's crouch, enough that a small part of the tip was practically inside her.

Harry was just thankful she saw the humour in it, and thankfully they were both wearing clothing that got in the way. But then he had to suffer her staring at the monster bulge as it was poking up through the firm elastic of his boxer shorts while teasing him, which was added too as Seraph joined in the tease-fest before promising not to bring it up again while she left his room and wiggled her tongue at him in tease before she left him alone.

Sighing, Harry had to have an ice-cold shower. Amanda might have been his twin sister, but she was still practically a stranger and her jammies were quite tight to her tight and beautiful body and he was still only a young man.

After Harry and Amy arrive at the breakfast bar after dressing and ate breakfast with Ginny (Harry was pretty sure by the endless teasing looks that Ginny and Amy shared that he was sure Amy had not kept to her, no telling embarrassing things word she gave), Seraph took the girls, to show them how to accomplish their new jobs, show them around, and introduce them to a few other scientists.

While the girls were being shown around Harry snuck off to his secret lab with plenty of work to accomplish to keep his promise to Amy and help stop Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Harry was busy for the next month, and the weekend approached fast. He had gotten to know his sister and Ginny well in their spare time and Ginny more while he was actually doing official work, as Amy worked mainly from hers and Ginny's office while Ginny had to follow him all over the place.

Amy had been a little worried about her brother; he kept disappearing at the oddest moments. It bothered and worried her as she didn't want him to get hurt. She would be happier if she could watch to keep an eye on him.

However, in happier news, she noted in the wizarding newspapers The Cyber Knight had been taking care of all the Death Eater attacks on muggles. But what was annoying, the British Ministry had been condemning his actions as murder. Sure, he maybe offing them, but it was a war and in war both sides were supposed to suffer casualty's not just innocent people.

However, it was lucky most of the wizarding civilians did not seem to care what the Ministry said as someone was taking care of the Death Eaters, even if it was violently. Amy kind of agreed as she knew that The Cyber Knight couldn't capture them for the corrupt Ministry to let go hours later.

Amanda was a little surprised none of the Order had come to try to take them back yet. It made her wonder what Dumbledore was up too. She knew he was still alive (unfortunately) since the papers would have reported his death if he passed.

Ginny was beyond confused though. Her parents had not even tried to come and get her either; not that she would leave. She got to spend plenty of time with Harry. She also enjoyed her work; she got to see and even try loads of fun new stuff, and Amy was really-fun; they got to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

However, she knew that the wonderful happy days would probably not last and wondered what Dumbledore was plotting. It was most likely some evil scheme he thought was the purest of goodness.

Harry enjoyed a good laugh though when Amy told him about the first prophecy where she was supposed to defeat Voldemort with some kind of power he knows not. He had no faith in a prophecy. It seemed quite lame really that the wizards were such weaklings they relied on a baby to rid them of Voldemort. They were both self- fulfilling so as far as Harry was concerned, they were both ridiculous.

It was a Sunday and Harry thought it would be useful to finally buy loads of books on magic, so they knew what they were up against and because Wonderland wanted some more reading material since they had gotten hold of a few things. Plus, if he could prove magic was a science then he could potentially mix technology and science, potentially creating a technology that created mana which would create magic.

Therefore, Amy and Ginny took Harry to Diagon Alley where he changed some muggle money into these interesting gold coins. Amy and Ginny used magic to shrink all the bags of books that they had just bought. Neither Amanda nor Ginny could believe that they were walking out of the bookshop with a copy of every book they owned in their combined pockets.

"Amanda! Ginny!"

They were startled as their names were called and looked around to see their good friend Hermione Granger quickly hurrying over from across the cobble stone path.

"Oh, hey Hermione," grinned Amy, happy to see her after this past month without any contact.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, blushing as her eyes drifted over Harry.

"Just shopping for some books," replied Ginny understating how many books.

"So, what have you been doing?" Hermione asked in wonder. "Dumbledore's been driving us all crazy," she added rolling her eyes. "They've been trying to apparate and portkey into CyberTech, but they keep bouncing back."

Harry burst out laughing. "Ha, my desertion fields doing its job then; did they not consider using the front door?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think so," she agreed wondering what a distortion field was but decided to ask another day. "Dumbledore keeps going on about Amanda not being safe with you," she laughed. "I don't think his brain works right anymore. He says you're an enemy bent on revealing the magical world. Though, sometimes I've been tempted myself."

They all laughed. "Yeah, if he can't get to us what makes him think Voldemort can?" asked Amanda amusedly. "So, what are you doing here?" she continued to change the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been ordered here to watch out for Death Eater attacks. Supposedly Snape said since the Death Eaters keep getting slaughtered by The Cyber Knight." Her eyes flicked suspiciously to Harry here, but he pretended not to noticed. "When they attack the muggles so they're going to attack Diagon Alley instead," she sighed shaking her head. "The stupid old man and Ministry are condemning The Cyber Knight as a murderer. However, the Muggleborns and Halfbloods just think of him as a soldier defending his people. Though most of the Muggleborn's are torn about whether he's the new Iron Man or a new crazy rich superhero."

"Well I'm sure he's doing a fantastic job kicking arse," Harry interrupted as the three girls gave him a look, which caused him to chuckle nervously. "So… if Dumbledore were imprisoned you would dance with joy, huh?"

Hermione just looked at him in hope. "If you throw the nutter in jail, I'll kiss your arse!" she declared causing Amy and Ginny to burst out laughing.

"You best hurry up then Harry," giggled Ginny. "Hermione doesn't swear or be naughty much; if ever, so I figure she's serious."

They were then interrupted from their conversation by many popping noises as about forty Death Eaters appeared on the street. Harry quickly pushed the three girls out of the way, into the doorway of the bookshop as many panicked shoppers ran around screaming for their lives while the laughing Death Eaters began their attack.

"Looks like Snape was right," said Amy, very worried as she watched her brother nervously as he looked to have just been about to sneak off.

"What the…!" he suddenly yelled out pointing into the street and the three girls foolishly looked but saw no threat and looked back to see him missing.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Hermione said in annoyance as she and the other two drew their wands also looking annoyed. "How long do you think it will take The Cyber Knight to show up and put a stop to this?"

"I don't know," replied Amy looking around worriedly. "Though, he always manages to get to the attack sites quite fast he doesn't have Syren with him here."

Suddenly Amy's eyes widened in horror as a familiar green beam headed her way. She was frozen, frightened to the spot, she closed her eyes tight. It was the end, she was a gonna. However, she did not feel it hit. Was she alive? On the other hand, maybe she was dead? In heaven? Everything had gone silent.

Amy opened her eyes, and they widened further at the sight, with his back to her stood a smoky silver and red armoured warrior. She was awed as she had only ever seen pictured glimpses and artist renderings, but this was simply amazing. It was no wonder the Death Eaters were all so terrified of him. He made for an intimidating figure. She couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees, and even a little aroused.

The whole of Diagon Alley was at a standstill all staring at the warrior in awe. The Death Eaters even behind their masks looked scared, shitting themselves even. Amy could see them shaking and looking uncertain. Gone was the laughing and jeering at another's suffering, as they knew it would be their suffering next.

The Cyber Knight reached down to the handles on the canons down his legs and pulled them both up facing the Death Eaters. Two red beams shoot out powerfully and cut through the air and burnt into the Death Eater ranks with explosive force taking out half in one shot. They screamed in terror as they burnt to death, as others screamed for help. He released the beam cannon skirt and they lowered back into position.

The Cyber Knight turned his head slightly so Amy and friends could see his dark metal 'face'. "Stay back," he said in a modulated voice before turning back to his enemy. Amy gulped and slowly walked back where Hermione and Ginny pulled her further into the doorway snuggling into each other tightly t5o give him as much room as he could get.

The Cyber Knight then blasted off with red energy bursting out of his engine wings, and pulled back his right arm as he hovered several feet above them, punching it forward, a red curved blade whipped out, smashing down, slicing into five Death Eaters, and retracting.

The Death Eaters started screaming more in fright and running for their lives as The Cyber Knight's blade soared towards them again, but while some had enough sense to apparate away, the others died bloody deaths.

The Cyber Knight then glanced at Amy before flying away at speed, creating a boom in the air and a red energy ring that slowly faded, but everyone's hands went to their ears because of the deafening noise.

Amy and friends just stayed together in the doorway having just witnessed such an incredible, yet one sided fight. It was a surprise that the Death Eaters still wanted to follow Voldemort rather that cry hiding under their beds.

"Amy, Ginny, Hermione," Harry suddenly interrupted smiling a little as he now stood before them in the doorway while panting for breath. "Are you girls okay?"

"Harry you idiot!" Amy yelled angrily as she glompped into his welcoming arms and cried into his chest. "Why do I have to find such an irresponsible selfless brother?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I guess this truly means that nobody is perfect?"

She pulled back but still held him. "Shut up or I am so kicking your arse!" she growled playfully with tears running down her cheeks.

He laughed and pulled her back into a hug and gestured for Ginny to join them, and she was quick too.

"You know, Dumbledore will be here soon," Hermione said quickly interrupting the sweet scene and causing them all to pull back with sour expressions. "You should leave before you have to beat up Dumbledore and the Order too."


	7. Code Reds

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter VII**

**Code Reds**

The next evening Ginny and Amy were still talking Harry to death about how cool The Cyber Knight was when 'he' saved Harry's sister at Diagon Alley the day before.

He was finding it a little disturbing as he knew they knew, and they knew he knew they knew, and yet they were talking about The Cyber Knight in hero worship. Though some of the naughty things the girl would like to do with him made Harry realise that Amy and Ginny were evil masterminds in the tease department.

However, Harry had other concerns than his beautiful sister and her beautiful best friend wanting him to know that they were 'funny'.

That morning Seraph had reported an attempted hack into his satellite systems from the United States and it didn't take long for it to be tracked back to Stark Industries.

Harry had been quite pissed as he decided on the upfront approach and video called Stark. The man had supposedly not realised that the satellite he was trying to borrow was not a public sector communications satellite, and even had the cheek to ask whether he could borrow that one and a couple more.

Well Harry wasn't stupid, so he wasn't going to just allow that without reason. He was informed that the Avengers suspected some code blues were really covered up code reds within the UK. Harry was pretty-pissed Stark knew more about sorcerers than he did until recently.

Stark then went and brought up Shield giving them the info for them to investigate but they didn't have enough satellites in their grid to pick up magic. Harry was quick to think on his feet and said if they send over their information that he'll investigate the matter and keep them informed. He had known it was only a matter of time until others noticed, and he knew to save a lot of innocent people (from the magical world) he had to stall for as long as he could, (to at least stop Shields involvement). Stark had seemed sceptical, but he ended up reluctantly agreeing as he had little choice.

From the new information he was given, Harry realised it was a Metahuman that gave Shield the information. It seemed that Voldemort had been hunting non-mage with superpowers in his spare time. It was believed 'he' (meaning Voldemort, as they had not yet gotten a name) was trying to use magic to discover the key to meta-powers (or replicate them somehow).

That's all the world needed; that dickhead with even more power. Though, from what Harry knew of the magical dickheads that it was unlikely that Voldemort or any of his pathetic followers knew anything about genetics, so all that left them with was potentially figuring out the science behind their powers, which would be impossible for a bunch of primitives who thought magic was as magical as they did.

Harry was pretty-certain there was more to magic than the mumbo-jumbo they taught and learnt. It was only a matter of time until someone somewhere who knew what they were doing discovered the secrets of magical shit. Amy and Ginny did not appreciate Harry calling it magical shit. They may have been proud traitors to their magical idiots, but they were still proud witches with adorable scowls.

Wondering at the force of giants at Voldemort's command, Harry was curious as to what he offered them to fight for him; maybe they would take a better offer. Though, that was unlikely according to the few books on giants they now had. They hated humans like them. The 'light' as it was weren't very good at keeping to their deals.

Harry prided himself on keeping to an agreement if it was possible, and he would have kept to a deal with the giants, even if he had to move a mountain or something. The giants could be useful members of society if properly educated in fields they would be able to comprehend.

Though, Harry was not too sure about them as they were huge and very powerful from what Amy and Ginny were saying, and the books didn't dispute that. Harry doubted even Syren would stand much of a chance by herself if their armoured skin was that thick; he guessed together they might be able to take one, but multiple giants seemed like an impossible task: Unless, perhaps if he had some more mech with him?

_Or the Hulk in a raging temper tantrum,_ he thought with a silent chuckle.

Another problem other than Voldemort and his arse nibblers: Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phindicks – um - phoenix. They were no doubt going to end up getting in the way of Harry's lacklustre plans. He had already determined that the majority of them don't give a shit about the 'muggles' as they called them. He may have to incarcerate the whole lot of them in The Crater as the last of the construction was steadily nearing its completion.

It was still surprising that the Order had not turned up trying to get Amy back. From what he could tell, Dumbledore would do nearly anything to retain control over Harry's sister. Though Harry also knew he would do everything and anything to stop the old man in his tracks. The Avengers and Shield were already getting nosy and it was only a matter of time before Harry had to deal with them, (well again).

Harry knew Dumbledore wanted his sister because of these bloody prophecies. Harry didn't much like either, but Dumbledore was pushing for the first even though he would never let Amy fight he didn't want the magical world revealed. It was just a shame that if he had to, Harry would without a second thought: no hesitation. In fact, Harry was already running plans through simulations through the Seraph Network.

It seemed to Harry that Dumbledore had completely lost the plot. The first prophecy mentioned some bull about a power he knew not; yet Amy had never had an opportunity to use any such hidden power. He had only laughed when Amy had told him what Dumbledore had said the power was: love. Love? That's not a power, it's an emotion.

_Dumbledore be CRAZY! Yo!_

Harry knew that emotions were the catalyst to controlling magic, but without spells to go with them they were just uncontrolled. The fact was only negative emotions such as fear, hate; anger, etc. seemed to have any real provenance of preforming magic without any control. Harry figured it would take controlling every one of your emotions to be able to perform all forms of magic without a focus. However, the mage would still need to cast, which meant spells, which brought him back to Dumbledore being an idiot who just enjoyed being the leader of the 'light', and having near everyone worshipping him.

These magical people weren't only openly gullible fools but extremely weak of mind, body, and magic too. He saw the way not one person in Diagon Alley drew their wands to defend themselves or their families, except for Amy and her friends. They all had powers and a high probability of getting hurt or dying anyway so why not fight back.

It made little sense. Were they groomed to submit to this bullshit? Taught by – by Dumbledore.

Harry figured it could only be that it was Dumbledore's influence. The fact that they feared Voldemort's name, which seemed odd; it was like Dumbledore and the Ministry wanted their people to be afraid of fighting back, perhaps because they knew that if they did the Death Eaters would lose as they were nothing special, and in most cases Harry noted that they were cowards and weak.

_They were fodder._

The wizarding people were so thick that they ran around screaming, expecting to be saved. They were such cowards that knew they were going to die anyway yet they didn't just stand there and take it or fight but cried.

It was a wonder they had stayed hidden from the Scientific World for so long. Though, the scientific people really weren't looking, or they might have found them. These people were backwards and had an aversion to technology. Amy had said that electronics weren't supposed to work within the wards, but his armour and phone worked fine. He had to wonder whether the magical world forbid technology because they wanted to keep their mundane, outdated traditions and technology would bring about change and new ideas, or whether technology had just outright outgrown the magical interference. It would trample on pureblood ideals either way.

Yes, Harry had taken notice that the Pureblood mage had all the power through 'birth right' even if they didn't have the power, brains, or potential. He had not done much research (well he delegated it to some geneticists) but he had done a little (his staff had) and found that most purebloods had been inbreeding to keep the magic 'pure'.

However, it seemed they were complete morons (probably from inbreeding) because it would do the opposite. It was like if sisters, brothers; cousins interbred over long periods of time their genetics began to weaken and breakdown. (Though in this scientific age unborn children could be genetically altered slightly to prevent this, it had been going on for so long that their bloodlines would start losing their magic if they didn't start breeding with non-mage preferably, or non-mage-born mage if they had to be that fussy and racist).

It seemed Harry's company needed to start buying into the magical world and placing in technological upgrades here and there. He would start with the entrance between science and magic: The Leaky Cauldron. It was a good business opportunity to branch out into a community that had never had any real advancement before.

It seemed to him that the non-mage-born, and Halfblood mage outnumbered the purebloods, and if Harry was right, out powered them too. They meant an ripe opportunity for change before Dumbledore let the Death eaters kill them all. The thought made Harry hold in a growl as it could almost be like a secret 'culling' of those who outnumbered them before Dumbledore or Dumbledore let someone stop them with kid gloves where they would all get away with murder.

Harry supposed it may have taken another hundred years or so until the purebloods (what was left of them – if the muggleborns were left alone) realised how inferior they made themselves because of their predigest.

However, none of that was really his main thoughts right then.

Harry had gotten to know Ginny very well and thought he might be developing feelings towards her, but maybe they were more sisterly. She was cute, beautiful, and was just all-around fit, and fun to spend time with. He also noticed the way she and Amy were closer than he thought friends would be.

However, he had only really cared for Seraph in that way and she was a computer, just artificial life, something or someone he created because he was useless around most people and was lonely.

That was kind of sad.

Harry let his mind wonder to thoughts of the two girls before him. Harry's eyes wandered taking in their plumb lips as they gave him little mocking grins.

Ginny's brown eyes sparkled just as much happiness as Amy's green; he sighed in frustraction.

'I need to get out more' he muttered in his own head. 'Maybe get laid,' he finished as his eyes drifted to Ginny before he shook his head clear.

Harry watched Ginny alone for a second, smiling at her cute freckled face, blushing when she noticed him staring and beamed at him with that gorgeous smile of hers.

He looked away embarrassed towards his sister. Amy giggled at her embarrassed brother, sticking her little pink tongue out childishly, and then blowing him a kiss.

The two girls giggled as his blush increased, and he looked down. He gulped not knowing where to look, so he looked down at his hands on his lap.

The two girls grinned back impishly, both giggling and gave him a wink. Harry winced back nervously blushing deeply while they gave him a cheeky grin each and continued with their conversation about The Cyber Knight as if they did nothing peculiar at all.

They really got off on making fun of him. He should have insisted on bringing their other friend home with them. She seemed like a more reasonable person; who was a fan, so that was a plus; maybe she would have stopped her friends – or joined in.

Harry wished they would at least stop talking about 'The Cyber Knight' as if they're clueless. If they keep doing this all the time, he was just going to have to ask them not to and stop playing the silly game.

It had been a few hours later (after a movie). They watched some CGI film that Harry hadn't paid too much care about but both girls had been amusingly fascinated. It was quite fun getting to tease them a little as they were like that no matter what films or shows they watched.

Harry sighed tiredly in his room as he stripped down until he only wore his black boxer shorts. He sighed again as he sat on the edge of his bed, his thoughts wondering briefly to the two beautiful young women in rooms near his, wondering whether they were sharing a bed together tonight.

Harry took a deep breath and lifted his left arm looking at the intricately designed maniacal that housed his cybertronic powers, and gently stroked its matte black screen with the fingers of his right hand, wondering when he would have to fight again.

The screen lit up with multicoloured holograms with the CyberTech logo before he looked away and took his hand from the screen and rested into his pillow.

"Yeah, Crimm; he too," he replied as he heard a whispered contact like a blurring sound of machine code through his head and translated through his mind.

Harry felt that gentle tingle through his body as he heard or felt that voice again whispering through him. "No, girl… seriously," he said with a laugh. "Okay, I'll think about it, but I'll need to update your mainframe," he said waiting as she spoke more. "Yes it is going to take a while if I can get this working. You're a part of the prototype system. With some future upgrades you'll get… what do you mean Crimson is a boys name?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry groaned. "Okay," he replied thoughtfully. "Give yourself a name," he suggested reasonably. "Er, no. I can't call you that. Who the hell taught you…-"

"Seraph!" Harry called in annoyance.

"Umm… yes," she replied slowly as a holographic monitor up against the side wall light up with her smiling sheepishly from within.

"Have you been giving your little sister weird name ideas?"

"No."

"So, she tried to get me to rename her Sexy Bitch!?"

"Err… I was teaching her to joke," she defended herself defiantly.

"Just don't," he replied with a tired sigh. "Her EPU is extremely primitive. She cannot comprehend joking."

"Well, Crimson is a boyish name," Seraph said while smirking as the screen disappeared.

"Well, how about we stick to a theme of red, okay?" he asked and got an affirmative. "How about, Ruby or Carmine?"

"Hmm… I guess the shade of red does have that metallic sheen of carmine," Harry agreed thoughtfully. "Sure, override name change, Carmine, accept," harry said and his gauntlet bleeped several times as the screen light up and sped through menus. "There, now you have a name you like… and I can cutely shorten it to Cammie!"

"Yes, I know its not really any shorter, but its easy to say and," Harry paused as he listened. "Oh, so you were trying humour but didn't get your own joke. Try not to push your EPU too far. You'll get some better upgrades as we upgrade the Justice Project Armour, okay."

Harry smiled as he listened to her chattering. He didn't have to speak with her out loud as she showed him AR (augmented reality) images that looked similar to transparent holograms as she happily (or as happy as she could push her processors into getting) showed him some of the battle data she had been analysing with her stats.

Harry hopped he didn't have to use his powers any time soon. Those blasted Death Eaters did not seem to know when to give up and he didn't want to push Carmine too far too fast and damage her or the armour. Harry considered the Death Eaters mentality towards the outside world; it just showed they knew nothing. They thought magic and the old ways superior to advancements and science.

Such hatred just created more hatred and lack of understanding. They considered the non-magical people a threat or they would not have to attack them.

However, Harry was also concerned about the rest of the magical community; they modified the non-magical people's memories of ever being attacked by magic and gave them no chance of defending themselves against another attack. That really crept him out. Harry would make any memory altering spells, charms, or potions illegal and punishable by life in jail.

Harry sighed; it was just a good job that Captain Britain was around to deal with any code blues or greens. That man was creepily in to being a superhero. Luckily, he wasn't a complete idiot, just naive, so he agreed that any Code Reds he came across he would chase them off as he didn't have it in him to kill. He at least understood why Harry was keeping it all secret for the time being.

Luckily Harry had people for dealing with Captain Britain and didn't have to speak with the corny guy himself. Just thinking about that made Harry shiver. He took superhero work too – too much like an eighties comic book cartoon character; it was weird.

It was bad enough having to fight all the code reds himself without any more on his plate, and Harry was not ready for the world to discover his Justice project yet. Though at this rate the Prime Minister would have to learn of it. The Prime Minister was already curious as why CyberTech bought out the new prison to complete.

Harry sighed again: _No use worrying why idiots do the things they do, just knowing they do them will give you a headache._ He chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head clear of that stupid thought.

He ran his fingers once more over his gauntlet with a smile; at least he was around to slap some sense into the fools with the help of his Sexy Bitch.

"Yes; that was a joke, Carmine," he said with a soft chuckle as he heard and felt her query.

With one last sigh he stood, pulling his covers back he slid into his warm bed, snuggling under his covers. He closed his eyes, content to drift off into better thoughts in the land of nod.

Just as Harry felt the "sandman's" presents, he started at a knock on his door. His eyes snapped open with a soft groan. Sitting up, the covers slid around his waist, as he looked towards the door.

"Come in!" he called with a stifled yawn. The door automatically slid opened.

Harry was only mildly surprised to see Amy and Ginny sticking their heads in, grinning impishly.

"Hello, Darling brother," his sister giggled slyly. "Can we come in?" she asked in hope, but she pulled Ginny in anyway and the door slid closed behind them.

Harry raised his eyebrows in question. "You ladies wanted something?" he asked curiously.

"We couldn't sleep," Amy said while gesturing to her white PJ's and Ginny's blue as Ginny shyly hid half behind her, which was strange as he had seen her plenty ion her pyjamas.

"Okay, do you want some hot chocolate or-?"

"No!" Amy said quickly as he was about to climb out of bed but all that did as he paused was let his covers drop to his waist showing off his powerful body in the semi-dark of the room as the bedside lamps flickered on when he called for the girls to come in.

"I was… can we… you know… sleep-."

Suddenly the three jumped in shock and confusion as if hit by lightning as Amy was interrupted before she could continue.

The room was flashing with a deep red light, and loud sirens screeched throughout the building.

"_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**_" Seraph's voice called calmly through the building wide communication grid and overpowering the sound of the alarm. "_**The main lobby is being breached by**_ _**unknown hostiles'. This is not a drill; we are under attack. All security personal to ground floor; detain and control the threat, they have come with intent o**_f _**violence for as of yet undetermined reasons! **_

"_**THIS IS A CODE RED!**_"

**Authors Note:** _Hi. Sorry for this late update as some unforeseen bullshit has been screwing up my week. Unfortunately, I recently lost my job because of a recent addition to the management staff continually making bullshit up to go to the higher ups about my work (apparently the bitch had come to me on multiple occasions, but I'm certain I couldn't have been present during those meetings). I didn't have a clue the bitch had a problem with me until I was getting the boot. They didn't want to listen to me. Funnily, the next day they had a replacement for me with the bitch's boyfriend._

_Sucks to be me. But I've had a few promising interviews and I have another tomorrow, so hopefully I'll get back on my feet soon. But it sucks to be screwed over by people you thought were good people this close to Christmas, and with rent and all that._

_Anyway… if you're totally rich and want to donate to the cause of me… check out my ('') page, link-not-allowed(?) on profile. Na. I should be fine as long as one of these new companies gives me a new job and I'll try to get some extra chapters out when I can. Thank you. Its Christmas time, so maybe that will work in my favour as they'll want someone who can start straight away._

_Also; you can follow or subscribe to me on social media; my links are on my profile. I can actually keep you up to date there if I actually had any followers or subscribers._

_Don't forget to review. They help. _


	8. Invasion Orders

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter VIII**

**Invasion Orders**

_"__**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**__" Seraph's voice called calmly through the building wide communication grid. "__**The main lobby is being breached by**__**unknown hostiles'. This is not a drill; we are under attack. All security personal to the ground floor; detain and control the threat - they have come with intent o**__f __**violence for as of yet undetermined reasons! **_

"_**THIS IS A CODE RED!**__"_

Harry immediately flung himself out of bed passed Ginny and Amy. "Seraph on screen!" he demanded as the girls followed him now knowing with one hundred per cent certainty what a code red was and worried someone would get hurt.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared before Harry's eyes while he stroked the gauntlet on his arm. The screen was showing the lobby in crystal clarity as Harry pulled on his black trousers. He looked at the screen barely registering Ginny and Amy looking over his shoulders.

What they saw caused all three to gasp in shock, horror, and rage. Dumbledore with other members of the Order of the Phoenix firing curses and hexes at his security as the guards returned fire with cream coloured plastic guns: shooting green energy: stun bolts.

They noted that along with Dumbledore: Amy and Harry's parents, as well Ginny's mum, and her brother Ron: a man they knew as Mad-Eye Moody: an ex-auror for the Ministry of Magic, and quite a few others Harry had no intelligence on because they were likely nobodies, and it was difficult to obtain information on a whole civilisation of people who didn't have a computer network of any kind of use as they had magical things that came close, but then they never cared to improve upon what others had started because they were happy not exploring their own possibility.

They had so much potential that they wasted and squandered to sit in a corner and go stale. It was terribly sad. They still kept designing broomstick to fly on because that was a thing.

Harry sighed as he took a guess that a few more Order members were aurors as they didn't seem too bad with the spells they fired, but right then, Harry was fuming with rage as he spotted several of his reception staff unconscious and bleeding. What right did the magical world have to attack a non-magical building? None that's what, and he would not let it continue for much longer.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing!" demanded Amy angrily. "Are they trying to start another war!"

"I don't know, but it looks that way," commented Harry calmer than Amy and Ginny could tell he was. They could feel his magic flaring with his anger, and Amy figured she and Ginny should probably give him some kind of training to get that under control, even if he had no real desire to become a mage.

The two girls could predict something blowing up with his accidental magic soon if he did not calm down; not that they would blame him. But that was reason enough for him to learn some control. It was probably a miracle he had never discovered his power before.

"Seraph! Are there anymore outside?" Harry demanded; his eyes blazing pure fury. He did not need this. If Stark or Shield got hold of this, he would have to deal with them getting in his way as they would both want in on the 'fun' before it was over.

"Affirmative," she agreed as another screen popped into existence next to the lobby one showing outside the main entrance.

Harry noted the main doors were somehow ripped to pieces but that could be repaired with improved locks. The annoying thing was that the doors weren't locked. The building was open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, including Christmas and all other holidays.

They smashed down an open door," Harry grumbled in frustration. "What idiot doesn't check the door first? It's a public lobby of a building that obviously still had people working within. The fucking lights were on with people inside, and the welcome sign light up… and they broke the bloody thing," he said sadly.

Amy gave Harry a sad look and took his hand, giving it a squeeze of support. Harry looked to her sharply in surprise. "Yeah," he said with a scowl as he squeezed her hand back and returned his attention to the screens.

It was quite dark outside as it was only one O' clock in the morning. Harry noted cars and other vehicles passing without a glance at what was happening around the building. He figured they put up charms to stop anyone noticing the attack, which was good as it meant no one would have to know. He should be able to keep it under wraps.

_His first massive coverup. _Harry was excited at having such a massive secret from Shield and the government. It was just going to get harder to keep it secret from here on.

Harry almost smiled at the looks of frustration of those in the building. They had not counted on such powerful resistance – or being outnumbered by real soldiers. Not that it mattered if they got passed; they would never find their way any further than the lobby, in which case the automated defence grid might find them a risk to the safety of the building and tech within and kill them all.

Outside stood around thirty more witches and wizards waiting under the entrance lights: A few of those lights flickering, in danger of going out because of damage caused to them.

He saw Sirius Black; apparently his and Amy's godfather standing to the side of the large group with Hermione, Mr. Weasley and the Weasley twins to Ginny's relief looking uncertain, as if they very much did not want to be there, and wished they stayed at home.

Harry growled as he saw some kind of silver light burst from Dumbledore's wand and shoot out of the doors, and as soon as those outside saw it they rushed in to assist in the battle. Harry was glad Mr. Weasley stayed put with the twins, Sirius and Hermione; at least they were not idiots with a death wish. The twins were apparently funny; Harry would rather meet them outside of all this stupidity.

"You two," Harry turned to the girls. "Quickly go and get dressed and meet in the lounge."

The two girls nodded worriedly, wondering what Harry was planning as they rushed from the room leaving Harry to watch the battle as more guards arrived on the scene to back up their fellow guards.

Harry sighed shaking his head in disgust as he grabbed his shirt, throwing it on, quickly buttoning. He slipped some black socks on, then his black boots: quickly buckling them. He exited his room; screens following him, finding Ginny and Amy staggering out of their rooms tying laces, both wearing blue trousers, tops and hoody's with white trainers, as if of one mind, even though they were different brands.

"What do we do?" the girls both asked together looking freaked out by what they saw on the screens.

"Follow me," he answered as he headed for the open elevator door: they obliged nervously. "We'll stop them, don't worry," he added as they stepped into the elevator; he shot them a reassuring grin. They sighed in relief as the door closed, confident in him. The elevator began its decent into madness.

"Seraph, engage internal defence systems!" Harry demanded coolly.

"Affirmative!" she replied in a monotone.

Suddenly the red light stopped flashing as the siren shut off. Harry noted the wizards and witches looked confused the alarms shut down while the guards were very much aware what it meant, especially when the red lights stayed on.

"Buildings offensive defensive systems have been engaged!" Seraph called throughout the building.

The guards in the lobby stopped returning fire with the wizards and witches, staying hidden behind shields and desks, and still as the magic kept coming. Then the Order of the Phoenix stopped flinging magic with looks of confusion and concern at the fact the guards' ceased fire.

Then it happened. The lower ceiling areas of the cavernous lobby opened within CyberTech logos like metal irises, and out flew a mass of white and red elongated disks thinner at the front with twin propeller bays sliding out either side of the main disks with angled canon bays and automatic railguns under the wings. There was about thirty of them hovering before the irises closed behind them.

However; that was confusing; it was horrifying when they heard the clanking of metal and looked around to see some kind of blue alloy clicking down over the windows and doors, securing the building.

"What the hell are those things supposed to do!" demanded a laughing ginger haired man, Ginny's youngest brother, Ronald Weasley. "You muggle losers think you can scare us?" he laughed as he fired a bright blue light from his stick at one of the nearest drones.

The spell hadn't reached it when one of the multiple barrels flashed blue and a laser like beam of blue shot out cutting through Ron's spell, slicing it into nothing and slashing across Ron's chest. The boy screamed out in agony as he was thrown back skidding across the floor with blood splattering across his chest. He came to a stop whimpering, gasping and holding his bloody chest through his charred robes looking at the thing in horror.

"I suggest you drop your wands!" an angry yet familiar voice suddenly commented over the internal comms. network. "These devices have three power settings, and Ronald Weasley has just taken a hit on the first setting. I assure you, settings two and three are not as nice!"

His anger could be sensed in the voice, and most of the Order felt compelled to obey; any sane person would: face to face with deadly… 'things'. However, at the shake of their leader Dumbledore's head they did not relinquish their weapons but stood fast eyeing the weapons with sweating caution. Hearts beating so fast that was all they could hear over the near quiet, (as the drones made a soft humming noise from the propellers).

Dumbledore stood up tall in the midst of the hall, and the chaos he and his Order caused the muggles still quite shocked this building was so powerfully secure. He thought he would have an easier chance of breaking into Azkaban Wizarding Prison and escaping with all the prisoners than braking into here.

The old man steadied his breathing as his eyes scanned the hall looking for the source of the voice. However, it sounded as if it was everywhere like the female alert warning, therefore guessed it was through some kind of muggle communication system.

"Mr. Pot…" he began to say, wondering whether he could hear him; then remembered the young man was already furious and this time had much better weapons; so, thought it best not to provoke him into firing. "Mr. Avalon," he decided to say instead. "We've come to retrieve Miss. Potter; you have no right to keep her from us. She belongs to the magical world!" he announced feebly.

Suddenly up ahead an elevator opened and said young man walked out chuckling though without much humour, followed by said girl looking nervous along with her best friend, Ginevra.

Harry then stopped his mock laugh and sighed tiredly and with an annoyance that promised death. "You are not getting my sister, and that's final; when will you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

"Hey don't you speak to Albus Dumbledore like that!" demanded James Potter suddenly before yelping as a blue beam scorched the floor by his feet, and caused him to gulp and take half a step back as he looked at Ron as his mother was tending to him. It looked like it hurt a lot. He was just glad the green beams from the muggle guns stunned and not killed because he was hit earlier.

Harry just stared coldly at the old man, his emerald eyes more like ice. "Tell your marionette to mind his manners or my computer may take offence and kill him," he spoke frosty. "As I was saying, my twin sister goes where she wants to. She is not property. She is a human being and you will never lay your filthy hands on her again you fucked up little old man. So, I suggest you fuck off out of my sight before I decide to capture you all and dump you in a cell.

"Or better yet perhaps I'll make your nightmares come true, and I'll reveal all of you pathetic morons to the world?"

Dumbledore staggered backwards; the blood draining from his face, gulping. "Y-you can't d-do that, it would be murder… y-you don't have that kind of power anyway."

Harry snorted, though with no humour. "I have you trapped, one word from me, or a hostile action from you and the drones will fire," he informed them innocently, though it would have made them all feel calmer if he said it with deadly intent, as he slowly and methodically took a few steps forward.

"I have Death Eaters murdering innocent people on file, and all of this is being recorded, what makes you so sure I don't have the power… one second is all it will take and my computer will hack every broadcast on this planet. She'll reveal all of you worldwide… then she'll give them every large magical location and settlement on the planet… you'll never be able to hide again, everyone will know. And you'll be fucked."

Those of magic shivered at his daring tone, as if he would love nothing more or less. The wizards and witches stood looking sick to their stomachs, unable to comprehend the whole world finding out.

However, as the CyberTech security guards stood, helping injured colleagues up and shooting their foes smug glares; though they weren't sure whether their boss was bluffing or not, most figured that would cause more grief and problems than solve them. Though, the wizards and witches did not know Harry like his staff did, and all they could see was pure intent and capability.

"Now… I'll give you a choice," he continued. "An option… but first I would like to congratulate you on telling Voldemort where my sister is, aren't you the grand idiots today?" he chuckled darkly as the wizards and witches gulped realising Voldemort might find out about this. However, some like Mad-Eye Moody realised that if Death Eaters did know, those drones would take them out in no time, which allowed them at least an internal smirk.

"However, your options are as followed. I make the magical world crumble… or you piss off, and never darken my door again unless you have legitimate business, except Dumbledore or any greasy bastard that carries the dark mark." He glared at said men and they cringed back.

"YOU-You can't do this!" suddenly Lily Potter yelled angrily. "She's my daughter; you'll give her back now!"

"She's her own person," replied Harry nonchalant with a shrug as he gestured to his sister.

"I'm staying with my brother," answered Amy before anyone could ask. "You committed an atrocity against me and my brother on that bastard old man's orders, 'Mrs. Potter'," she glared hard and her 'mother' cringed back at the rage and formal title her daughter used to address her.

Amy felt like just pulling out her wand and launching a barrage of curses their way herself or seeing whether Seraph will obey her order to blast them all into pieces with the drones. She wondered what other weapons protected them and could not wait to find out. She wondered what Ginny's dad would have been like seeing such tech, she could only guess at the antics he would cause to stay and have a look around.

"But Miss. Potter," Dumbledore tried once more, sounding braver than he felt. This mission did not go down the way he hopped. In fact, it went down more the way, Hermione Granger and Colin Creevey said it would, with them getting served a humiliating defeat. That was the main reason he guessed Hermione did not come in and Colin just stayed at home.

Sirius was obviously waiting outside to laugh at them and gloat over their failure, probably with the twins; the three believing Hermione's forecast on the attack - not that they wanted anything to do with it anyway. And Mr. Weasley having faith in muggle technology, and the love of his daughter, and not wanting to risk losing her by doing something stupid.

"That's Miss. Avalon!" she replied angrily glaring. Harry smirked as they just started in open mouthed shock, and it always felt good that she chose him.

Dumbledore however, had a completely different reaction to her name change: one of horror and an almost unwillingness to accept facts. "B-but, Miss. Um, Avalon… w-what about the prophecy?" he stuttered, using the new name to not further anger the young woman.

"That… old man… is your problem, not hers… go kill Voldemort," hissed Harry, most of the wizards flinching and gasped. "Yourself," he continued with narrowed glaring emerald green eyes.

"B-but-but…" the old man stuttered unable to think, his mind clogged with incoherence.

"One last chance to leave, and Amy looks really pissed, one word from her and Seraph will most likely choice to fire," he commented with an evil grin, which Amy mirrored in her anger.

The Order gulped as one. "T-then h-how do we get out," said Dumbledore stumbling over his words in panic, gesturing the shattered door. Suddenly as if to answer, the armour lifted, just enough to let them out.

"Oh, and before you leave. The door wasn't locked!" Harry said angrily, and took pleasure that the wizards looked embarrassed.

"Told you the doors weren't locked," Mad-Eye-Moody grumbled towards Dumbledore as he turned and began walking out.

"We will also be expecting compensation for the damage you caused," said Harry, smirking darkly. "Oh, and lift whatever charm is hiding this building, and don't expect to be able to attack us like this again. NOW LEAVE!" he demanded the last, angrily, darkly and sub-zero, cold; all in one.

The Order jumped and began to make a hasty exit, following Moody's retreat with Mrs. Potter being comforted quietly, as she sobed in her husband's arms as they exited.

"Ginny let's go!"

Harry sighed at Mrs. Weasley's demand as she stood by the exit while holding Ron; the last the leave except Dumbledore, who now looked really worried again.

Ginny shook her head in defiance. "N-no mum, I like living here, and I have a job I think I'm getting better at. I actually have a life here. My own life. Not whatever crap you want for me. I'm my own person. I'm an adult. You don't control my life anymore."

"WHAT!" roared Ron stupidly enraged and forgetting about his injury. "Get over here now!"

Ginny suddenly switched from nervousness to red with pure venomous rage, and intent to cause death with just that look. "Fuck off Ronald; you fucking prat!" she screamed, and Amy and Harry nervously took a few steps from her, gulping.

Ginny then looked around and saw the nearest angry guard, stormed over to her and snatched her gun, aiming it at her brother. "Now get lost!" she demanded, firing. The green bolt launched, hitting the shield next to her brother's head. Ron gulped, wide eyed with fear.

Then Ron's rage returned to match Ginny's and raised his wand. "You stupid muggle wannabee bitch!" he roared angrily. "How dare you use that muggle shit against me. You're coming home even if I have to drag you; you're not staying here with these muggle freaks!"

Ginny's eyes flashed if at all possible, with even more rage as she glanced at the gun she held; she smirked upon noticing a very nice-looking switch. She flicked the switch, and then fired. This time a red bolt hit the shield beside Ron's head; the boy flinched wondering why the colour changed, but she told him.

"Green for stun… red for blowing holes through things," she commented causing Ron's face to drain of bloods. "I'm fucking sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can't do," she grinned evilly.

"Threatening any boy that comes too close to me, thinking I'll just jump into bed with them all because you're a filthy minded bastard." She suddenly laughed insanely and everyone in the lobby cringed back; this was not a girl you wanted to upset.

"Maybe you should have been trying to keep me and Amy apart," she laughed insanely some more as her mothers and brothers faces paled dramatically. "That's right… while you were worrying about some boy taking my innocence because you're bastards, I gave it to a girl… when I was thirteen," she cackled crazily like one of those evil witches from TV. (Somebody needs to lay off the sweets).

Amy was now radiating so much heat off her bright red embarrassed face; Harry could literally feel it blasting off her in waves. He wondered whether that was a magical thing before he realised, he didn't care; that was not in his field of study.

Harry groaned, rubbing his tired eyes and shaking his head while Ginny's eyes suddenly darted open on realising what she admitted. The lobby was now a wave of embarrassed silence until a flash of white light in the middle of the huge lobby and Seraph appeared shocking Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Ron out of their shocked silence slightly as the very angry looking girl stormed over (literally as she was almost flying), in Ron's direction.

"You bastard!" she whispered, deathly quiet, but all heard as she landed flat in front of Ronald, and they cringed as she smacked him in the face, his head catapulting back slamming into the shield, crying out as he fell to the floor, tears in his eyes, blood now dripping down his face as well as from his chest.

She then grabbed him by his hair and with effortless force flung him through the gap in the shield. "When my friends demand you leave – you leave or face my wrath," she shouted angrily out to him as he cowered on the ground outside.

She then turned and glared at Mrs. Weasley and the red-haired mother quickly rushed out of the building, taking the hint. Then one look at Dumbledore and he nodded walking towards the exit. He wondered what kind of technology this place had and guessed they must have some kind of advanced teleportation device for this girl to just appear like that. It was a shame he would have to crush this place as he could not have them becoming superior to magic.

Seraph then noted a weird gleam in the old man's eyes. Suddenly to her mild surprise, Dumbledore grabbed her around the neck, poking his wand tip into her face, and if she were human would have cried out in pain and whimpered, but she was not so she didn't. Dumbledore now smirked smugly at Harry and his surprised staff.

"Miss. Potter will come with us if you want this girl to live," he informed them calmly and desperately.

"T-that's Miss. Avalon," laughed Amy suddenly as she knew enough about Seraph to know Dumbledore was not going to like the outcome from this encounter.

In fact, Dumbledore noticed everyone was now laughing at him, including the girl he held captive, which did not seem right; what did they know that he did not? Plus, shouldn't the girl be finding it hard to breathe since his arm was on her windpipe?

"W-what's s-so funny," he demanded, slightly panicked now. "This is serious, I'll-I'll kill her."

"She's not human, idiot," chuckled Harry amusedly. "She's a hologram," he elaborated for the old man's confusion.

"Yup, so I can do this," she giggled as she fazed through his hold making him stumble back with a look of pure horror on his face as the girl who apparently wasn't real turned and grinned at him.

Her fist then struck his gut with abnormal strength and he doubled over with a yelp of agony; then she grabbed his beard. "Stay away from me… oh and brush your teeth, your breath smells like unwashed cock," she smirked as his eyes went wide with fear and shock, then dragged him to the exit and effortlessly tossed him through the gap in the shield where he crashed to the ground outside. The exit then closed blocking the loitering wizards and witches from sight as they gaped.

"Well that was certainly interesting," commented Harry with a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his head; he sighed again as he looked around at all the mess.

"Seraph, keep the building on lockdown until the doors are repaired, and disengage the defences," he said, the irises opening and the drones disappearing as the normal lights came back on.

"Seraph call for the medics and have all injured staff taken to the infirmary." She nodded with a small wave and disappeared in a flash of white light. "Okay," he turned to the security. "This is confidential and is not to be spoken of, I'll debrief you tomorrow afternoon, and Seraph will arrange a time for you to come in."

Harry sighed as they nodded understandingly. "Well right now I'm exhausted so we'll be seeing you all tomorrow, hopefully the rest of the night won't be as eventful for you." He smiled lightly as he took his sisters and Ginny's hands; they smiled sheepishly back at him as he led them into the elevator and the sliding doors closed behind them.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review and follow the story and me. You can also follow me on my social media accounts. Twitter, Facebook, etc., links on profile.


	9. Volunteering

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter IX**

**Volunteering**

Hermione Granger was having a good day. It had been one month, and three weeks give or take since Dumbledore and his stupid Order had foolishly attacked CyberTech. In fact, those Order members were not only lucky to be alive but from what some Order members said; the magical world was lucky to still be a secret from the muggles. If it could be considered a secret with CyberTech and all of its scientists and staff knowing about them.

_Dumbledore and the Order were really that dumb. _Hermione couldn't help but sigh a little too much while thinking about that silly old basket case and his nut-job followers. Dumbledore was starting to sound worse than Voldemort. At least Voldemort didn't consider himself as a great and noble hero. Most villains knew people thought they were arseholes.

The day had started out nice as Hermione sat in her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry preparing for the first term of the new year of school, as she would have a new set of third years in her runes class. Her office was quite nice and big and all that good stuff, but it was a shame her wage packet was so small. It was lucky she got all her food for free and didn't have to pay rent on her apartment at the school.

Hermione wondered how any mage got rich while being hampered in the wage department as there weren't any payment rules like with the muggles. If she got the chance, making a minimum wage would be a start, but without money she could only sigh.

She sometimes wondered why she accepted this job as it could get repetitive. Plus having to put up with Severus Snape nearly every day sneering got beyond the point of annoying. Hermione had even asked other teachers how they lasted so long without hexing him into oblivion. They had all answered along the same lines of they either avoided him like the plague or they used their imagination where they beat him into a bloody pulp on a daily basis, just to tie them over.

Hermione had finished her work by midday as school started in just over three weeks, so she had a lot of time to finish completely; (she wouldn't let Amy know she was so far ahead that she could leave it as or she would never hear the end of it). So, she left the school and travelled to the Order meeting-taking place at Sirius Black's house where her good day was ruined the moment Dumbledore began said meeting. It was another talk about possible methods to re-claim the Girl-Who-Lived.

Some of the stupid things Dumbledore had come up with were beyond idiocy and damn right suicidal and probably would have caused even more trouble.

Though, such schemes where Dumbledore tried going to the muggle Prime Minister and getting him to demand Amanda's return to the Order of the Phoenix came back with amusing results.

Dumbledore had not expected said Prime Minister to laugh at him; literally laugh in his face. It was lucky Tonks was there with the old man or nobody would have heard about it.

Apparently, once the Prime Minister had regained his control after Dumbledore had told him most of the story, he said 'thanks for the laugh', and then point blank refused to even attempt to give them back anyone who willingly left. Dumbledore had tried claiming she was a runaway instead of a 'kidnap' victim as he had been trying to convince them. Apparently twenty-three-year olds were legally allowed to leave home whenever they wanted.

_Who knew?_

Yes. Sarcasm was a trait Hermione partook in when the time was ripe enough.

From what Tonks told her, the Prime Minister said Harry Avalon held more power than he did, and supplied too much of the governments software, firmware, and technology for it to be smart to go against him in something so mundane as him pissing off the magical community; not that he would have wanted to help the magical world anyway.

The Prime Minister especially didn't like the thought of helping some morons who were trying to kidnap Amanda Avalon. That could potentially end him in a lot of trouble with a lot of people and he did not want Avalon to demonstrate some new tech on Number 10.

Now the old bastard, Dumbledore had Hermione along with Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley to go into CyberTech to try and convince Amy to return to the Order and her 'parents' where she would be 'safe', or in Hermione's eyes, and any sane persons, 'prisoner'. Amy and Ginny were safer than any of them with Harry.

It didn't hurt that Harry was a genuinely great guy. Hermione felt a little jealous she didn't get to hang around him more. Not only eye candy, but a genius eye candy with some of the best tech labs on the planet.

The five of them stood in the large lobby of CyberTech looking around nervously. The front of the building had been repaired and Hermione had been surprised when she found out that CyberTech was charging Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix for the damages caused.

Dumbledore kept throwing the letters away saying it was nonsense. He hadn't looked so sure the last time a letter arrived as it was from a solicitor's giving them their last warning. Apparently, the Goblins at Gringotts were only too happy for their law firm to work for CyberTech while dealing with matters in the Magical World, which was probably now their largest ever client.

If there was something scarier than Voldemort or Death Eaters; it was a powerful company calling in their lawyers on you. Hermione knew that if CyberTech had used Muggle lawyers that Dumbledore would have thrown the letter away like all of the bills. However, Harry wasn't a multibillionaire for nothing, and Gringotts Law were the best of the best in Magical Law and claiming for their clients' money or compensation, and Dumbledore was having his arse dragged through the courts if he didn't pay up, including expenses spent on Gringotts.

The worse part for Dumbledore was that this was not the criminal courts controlled by the Ministry. This was a civil court. They didn't give a shit who you were. They took in the evidence. Then they made you pay. If you couldn't pay in one go; they would mediate a payment plan.

Apparently, Dumbledore wasn't much liked by some of the judges working civil cases as he had used pull and tricks to get out of being fined by them on multiple occasions for things Hermione was curious about but he wouldn't tell anyone, so Hermione figured it was for something messed up.

Dumbledore wouldn't be able to run from a company, and it was obvious he was giving paying the bills thought. It was pathetic. Dumbledore caused criminal damage. If Harry wanted, he could have him arrested; by the Magical World or not, Dumbledore committed a crime. His reputation would have been servery tarnished even if he got off from the Magical World.

Hermione wondered why she even bothered with the Order anymore; the old man had obviously lost his mind. Normally you negotiate before you try invading somewhere but he got it the wrong way around. She hoped the old mans stubbornness took him to court and he loses.

Sighing, Hermione took in the lobby in all its glory. Large was an understatement. The ground floor alone could give Hogwarts a run for its money. It was open plan with great columns running the length and width, reaching up about three floors to the ceiling.

Then to one end they had six massive escalators leading up to a second floor that had a balcony running around the lobby where the ceiling was lower. Then more escalators going up further with a constant flow of people coming and going, left right, centre.

Towards the left was a massive restaurant with the name Avalon above the open doors. The restaurant was packed with staff eating breakfast and chatting with each other. There were some round coffee bars spread out around the lobby with little coffee tables around them full of other staff members grabbing coffees to go or taking a seat with holographic screens and keyboards appearing as they played with some buttons on their bracelets.

To the far right were rows of holographic information screens where guests signed in and then followed labelled lights towards their destinations, up escalators or into the huge lifts that span ether side and behind the escalators. Then there was a massive information desk ran by actual people with small queues leading to each customer service staff all dressed in blue CyberTech suit/skirt-suit uniforms with the logo on the right-hand breast pocket, and white shirt or blouse.

Hermione looked back to the restaurant where the staff there wore similar yet more casual versions of the uniform with aprons worn in different ways. The coffee stand staff were wearing that uniform too. There was even an Avalon branded supermarket.

_There's a freaking multi-storey supermarket in an office building!_ She said in her own head as it had glass windows and went up to the third floor. They must have had shutters that were either closed or closed during the attack as no one mentioned the CyberTech lobby was practically a shopping mall as her eyes scanned over a large gift store, and other shops, and two smaller restaurants as she looked up, and some fast food bars with pizza and burger this early in the morning.

However, Hermione thought that over and if the building was open all day and night it was likely dinner time for some of them. She shivered as this was just the entrance, tears streamed through her eyes.

She turned her attention back to the reception desks and looked to the lower level ceiling above it (though low was an understatement), and her eyes flashed over the logos there. She couldn't see any seams from where she was but knew that behind them were drone docks with weaponised drones.

"Are any of you actually planning to try and persuade, Amy to come back?" asked Sirius suddenly with an amused smirk on his lips as he realised Hermione jumped, she had zoned out so far looking around, but even he was – no – he was beyond amazed. "Coz I only came to say hello, maybe get a cuppa tea out of it, and get to properly meet my godson – and apparently I don't have a clue," he said gesturing around the brightly lit chamber in awe.

"You could fit Hogwarts in here," George couldn't help but exclaim.

"Uh, well yeah, but-but I'm just here to see my daughter," said Arthur with a sheepish shrug as his eyes kept wandering as several small drones flew overhead mostly unnoticed or people just didn't care. "Well that and Hermione keeps on talking about how advanced the muggle gadgets are here," he said lamely as he was sure he would never be underwhelmed here. "I also want to see how my baby girls doing with this new job I heard about," he chuckled nervously.

"We're just here to visit our sister too," said Fred with a shrug as he gestured himself and his brother and around him widely as he dodged out of the way of a guy in an automated wheelchair.

"Sorry!" the guy called out as he passed and took hold of the joystick on his right chair arm, and the orange light around a control panel on his left armrest turned blue. "New patch screwed up self-nav around too many-."

What else he was going to say went unheard as he was drowned out by the crowds of staff and visitors.

"That was strange," George said weakly.

"Yeah," Fred agreed before shrugging. "We live with magic and this is the weirdest place I've ever been."

"Anyhow," George said with a shrug as he turned his attention back to his companions. "There's not a chance in hell Amanda will even consider coming back to the stupid old man, after all of the crap he's pulled."

"Yeah," agreed Fred. "Plus, this guy's super rich and super smart, and our sister has an in with him. There might be some business opportunities. His shop is quite a big bigger than ours," he said while he and his brother looked around at all of the amazing things while they nodded together in agreement.

"I'm just here to see my friends," sighed Hermione tiredly as she led them towards the reception desk while trying not to let them see her staring around too much. "Are any of us even loyal to that stupid old man or do we all think he has lost the plot of reality?"

"Lost the plot of reality," they all answered together chuckling as they moved quickly through a small group of visitors.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they finally reached the desk where a smiling woman sat behind.

"How can I help you?" the reception women asked as she frowned while playing with a little blue earpiece with mic on her right ear.

"We're here to see Amanda Avalon, and Ginevra Weasley," said Hermione with a small smile.

"Sorry," the women replied after a few moments of typing on a holographic keyboard and swiping at a holo-screen below eye level with a darkened back and out of the way. "You don't have an appointment, so I'm afraid that's impossible. Neither have any appointments arranged for today. Come back when you have an appointment please and have a nice day."

"What? But how do we get an appointment?" asked Sirius hurriedly.

"I suppose you could phone the person or persons you want to speak with and I'm sure they'll arrange it," she answered with a smile.

"Then can you give us their phone numbers?" asked Hermione hopefully.

The receptionist shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not ma'am. I am not permitted to give out personal phone numbers of staff let alone Mr. Avalon' sister and personal assistant."

"Then how do we phone them?" asked Hermione in annoyance.

The woman just continued smiling as she placed a small card with a number on it and the company logo on the counter. "You'll have to phone this building and ask to be patched through to the person you are calling," she said smiling cheerfully.

Hermione picked up the card, looked at the free phone number, and nodded. "Uh, could I use your phone?" she asked the woman hopefully.

"Of course," she agreed happily, as she placed a small black sleek smart phone on the counter and Hermione picked it up frowning as the woman unlocked it for her with a swipe of her finger across the glass, and allowing the screen to light up with a picture of the woman with who must have been her husband cuddling together in normal clothes, and many little icons of some kind.

Frowning, Hermione wasn't sure what to do when she noticed the little phone like button and pushed it in surprise. It amazed her as the dial pad popped open so she typed in the number, surprised when she was barely a quarter way through that under where the number appeared with each number entered: 'CyberTech General Enquiries Head Office' popped up on screen with the phone number she had been typing in small print underneath.

Pressing the 'button' on the glass, Hermione was surprised again as it started calling and quickly placed the phone to her ear.

The receptionist ignored them for a moment as she tapped the device in her ear and answered her own call.

"Good afternoon CyberTech how may I help."

"Hello," said Hermione as someone answered the phone after a few rings. "I was told that you might be able to patch me through to either Amanda Avalon or Ginevra Weasley?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, may I have your name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Hmm, I'm afraid your name isn't on the approved list, may I take a message?"

"Uh, yes please…" Hermione then tailed off and looked up at the receptionist who was now snickering and hung up the phone glaring. "That was not freaking funny!"

"Yes, it was," laughed George as he realised what had happened.

"Elevator two-B," said the receptionist still laughing as she gestured towards the lifts furthest to the left. "Just step in, and the elevator will know where to take you."

Hermione just grumbled in annoyance as she placed down the receptionists' phone and stalked off through the crowds towards the elevators with the others snickering as they followed her, even Arthur couldn't help but laugh; after all he appreciated a good prank.

"That was the best prank I've seen in a while," said Sirius chuckling as they reached the elevator; the doors sliding open and they stepped in. Nobody else followed them in even though there were other people waiting for lifts as a holographic blue sign said the lift was reserved. The doors closed behind them, and they waited as the elevator ascended.

"Wow; those light things are pretty cool," George commented while calming from his laughter.

"Holograms," Hermione grumblingly told him with a glare, "and that was not nice!" glared Hermione. "I bet that was Amanda's doing… no that was Ginny's," she hissed. "Amanda would have kept it going longer, and-and had us strip searched or something."

"You have a point there," agreed Sirius shivering at the thought.

Suddenly the doors opened, and they looked out into a large clean white room with lifts in a squared U facing a large corridor beyond some security doors where two large men in blue and black security uniforms sat at a security desk with holo-screens next to a metal detection gate leading to the doors. The men looked a little bored as one was playing with his phone and the other was watching some kind of film on a laptop that was sat on the desk with the volume on low.

However, there were two women waiting for them by the elevator doors, and wearing white medical scrubs, their hair covered and white masks over their mouths and noses and white rubber gloves.

The corridor looked as if it probably led to some kind of hospital; it was so perfectly clean with security and security doors ahead. Hermione looked to the white room and there was a sign saying it was: 'Medical Facility A2 R&D'.

"Hello, gentlemen, lady," one of the doctors said cheerfully. "I'm afraid that before you get to see anyone above this floor you are in need of a full medical and cavity scan. Security reasons, I'm sure you understand, especially after the attack two months ago," she added the last as an afterthought and they could actually see the outline of her grin.

The five in the lift paled dramatically.

"Y-you can't be serious," gulped Arthur. "T-this is just another practical joke, right?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, but fear not we are not charging, we have quite a few interns who need the practice," the other replied shaking her head sympathetically. "I've unfortunately been there; if you could sign here!" she said handing a tablet and stylus over to each of them.

"Wait; this says we're volunteering," Hermione said after a few moments reading. "What do you mean by research subjects and medical equipment testing?" she asked as she looked up to see the other four had been shown where to sign and hadn't even read what they were signing.

"It's, just a technicality," the other doctor said with a sigh. "We've both done this, too. Come on, it will only take about an hour out of your day and you get a free medical exam out of it too."

Hermione groaned as she pouted and skimmed through the rest of the contract before signing. "Well, it does say we get a one-hundred-pound pre-paid card, so I suppose that's something for just an hour out of our time."

"See," the other doctor said this time. "One hundred quid just for hanging out and taking a medical; easy cash, right?"

They all reluctantly nodded as the doctors ushered them out of the elevator and led them into what was very obviously a medical facility more advanced than any of them had ever imagined seeing in all their lives with lots more doctors and nurses bustling around with a few eager for some new 'volunteers'.

Unfortunately, the security guards didn't even bat an eyelid when the metal detectors bleeped off with red lights as they passed through.

Sirius, Arthur, Fred and George were then led from Hermione by two male doctors (for their own comfort) while Hermione was led into an examination room by the two female doctors. Hermione was much too embarrassed to care to pay too much attention to the wonders she passed this time.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Harry as he sat in his office behind his desk watching the horrors unfold on a holographic screen while Ginny and Amy were sitting either side on his desk laughing insanely.

"No, but its damn funny, and they did volunteer. Hermione even read the contract," giggled Amy in amusement as she watched Hermione looking freaked out as about twenty female intern doctors as they began poking, prodding, taking blood; the usual, and then poking and prodding some more with strange scanners and other things she couldn't name, as she stood or sat in the nude looking beyond uncomfortable. "Anyway, I bet Hermione hasn't had a good medical since joining the wizarding world, and Ginny and I have already been tricked into volunteering. One hundred pounds was not enough. Anyway, I'm certain the others have never had a proper medical before in their lives like Ginny and I hadn't."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but should I even be watching this?" he asked as he winced in sympathy with the girl. "She's naked in there."

"You are a doctor; you've seen it all before," said Ginny in amusement.

"Yes, I'm a doctor of cybernetics, not medicine," he answered with a shake of his head. "I was never confident with medical stuff. That's why I have a medical research centre ran by actual doctor-doctors. Maybe we should see how your dad and brothers are doing?" he asked with a smirk aimed at Ginny.

"No, no, no!" she cried out in panic. "Seraph turn it off, save me!" she squealed, and the screen disappeared. She sighed in relief. "At least my prank wasn't that mean."

"I still can't believe all of those doctors agreed to scam them into volunteering with this," said Amy with a content sigh.

Harry shrugged. "Well we have a fair few interns with a lot of new tech and untested equipment so of course they'll eagerly give such invasive exams to anyone they can get to volunteer. They'll end up scamming everyone they can. They love eager new employees. Plus, they're extra excited to have some new mage."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"W-what's that?" asked Hermione shakily as one of the doctors came at her with some kind of device with a long hair thin string like rod attached with a nozzle on the end with a faded red light.

"Internal scanner," she replied kindly. "If you could just sit up on the bed and open your legs, this won't take more than a minute."

"W-what," she stuttered in panic backing up a little. "Y-you want to put t-that up m-my… what does it do? What's it for?"

"It checks for any hidden devices within your body," the doctor explained. "It also scans for any internal abnormalities within your passages that older systems could never pick up until it is too late. We can do it rectally if you want but I heard it is not as comfortable."

Hermione gulped and just climbed up onto the bed sitting on the edge she opened her legs and closed her eyes, blushing brightly as she could feel the eyes of the doctors and nurses on her.

She felt the doctors gloved fingers touching her vagina and pull her lips open a little more before something cold and metallic was gently slid inside her hole. She gasped a little at the cold as she felt the odd feeling of something worming its way through her body for a minute or so. It surprised her it didn't feel as uncomfortable as she had thought it would, and it was soon over, and she was sitting without some wired device in her.

If she had not been so freaked out by all these doctors and nurses staring at and touching her naked body, she might have actually enjoyed seeing all of these interesting new medical gadgets. She looked up and almost cried as another doctor was holding some other device looking similar to the first.

"W-what's t-that," she whimpered in fear.

"It's just a new rectal camera," she answered. "It's actually practically brand-new, barely tested. It was made so that the patient no longer needs to be sedated during full rectal exams. Plus, it only takes a few moments as it scans and records everything."

"Oh," she said barely audibly. "W-who invents all of this stuff?"

She shrugged. "Doctors and technicians who work for CyberTech. So, if you could please come down from there and bend over the bed, we can get this over with. Just think when this is over, you'll hopefully know you are perfectly healthy, though you should probably exercise more. However, if we do find some abnormalities, we can begin treatment right away, okay?"

Hermione just nodded and slipped off the bed looking defeated as she bent over it and felt the doctors' hands as they strapped her in place.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"There is no freaking way you're shoving that up my arse!" yelled Sirius as he glared at the thin bendy rod – well; he thought rod, but it was a lot thinner; almost as thin as a hair. "You already shoved that other one down my fucking throat. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was?"

"Actually, yes," said the doctor with a slight quiver. "I was tricked into this three months ago when I joined. Think yourself lucky, women have to have a similar one shoved up there… well it has better access to the womb."

Sirius quivered at the thought. "Well why doesn't that scanner thing you used before just scan through a person?"

"Because it's only a first edition," he answered with a sigh. "For a year's work being able to scan the skin and blood for abnormalities its bloody perfect."

"Well, yeah but I still don't want that thing up my ass," he retorted hotly.

"Nobody ever does," the doctor replied sadly while all the other doctors nodded in agreement as the medical department had been called Scam Town as a joke. "Just close your eyes and think of something else; at least when we're done, you'll know exactly how healthy you are or whether you need to cut back on certain foods to live a longer fuller life," he said eying Sirius' gut and making him feel self-conscious.

Sirius cringed, but he obeyed.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Amy was smiling happily, as she sat at her desk in the large office outside Harry's office playing solitaire on her computer when she whooped for joy at winning another game as the elevator door opened. She looked over and bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing as she saw Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur and Sirius walking out looking uncomfortable. They were all looking violated and annoyed though for some reason both Arthur and Hermione both looked worried about something.

"Hello!" she called happily. "It's nice of you all to visit us, or is this, a business call. Huh, Hermione, Mr. Weasley why are you both carrying pills?" she asked suddenly as they stopped by her desk.

"I err, have high cholesterol and blood pressure," said Arthur sheepishly showing her the three bottles of pills he had been given. "The doctor said I have to take one of each three times a day and come back in a month for a new prescription of tablets, and three months for a check-up," he said with a smile as he showed her his appointment form before placing everything in his pocket.

"They also gave me a flyer with foods I should eat and foods I shouldn't. They said I've been eating too much junk and fried food, and that I need to cut it out or I could have a heart attack. Apparently, I'm old," he chuckled a little at that.

"Your wife isn't going to like you taking medical advice from muggles," said Sirius with a wince. "But after the hell they put us through even I intend to at least cut back on all those fatty foods, I do not want to end up back there if I can help it."

"Yeah, well I have no choice," said Arthur. "But they said my next check-up will only be a scan and blood test. I'll just have to try and keep this secret from Molly. I had a check up with a medi-wizard not long ago and they had not mentioned the danger I was putting myself in, but I haven't even heard about this before, and I know the muggles are more advanced than magical people in medicine."

"Not to mention that's the most advanced hospital on the planet," added in Amy helpfully.

"You did that to us for a joke didn't you?" accused George suddenly.

"Kind of," she agreed with a smirk. "Actually, after the attack it became protocol to be a bit more studious. But we try to steal everyone we can into volunteering so we can test some of our newer devices and our doctors can get in some practice. Anyway, at least Mr. Weasley's getting some medication now and the right kind of advice."

"They even assigned me my very own doctor," he said with a small smile. "Doctor Matheson; he even gave me a number to call if I'm ever feeling ill. He's only one of those interns, but he has over a years' experience and has at least finished medical school."

"Well what about you, Hermione?" asked Amy suddenly just remembering she had some pills to but had obviously put them away.

Hermione looked uncomfortable and scared for a moment. "I have to go back after I've finished here. T-they want to k-keep me for some more tests." They all just stared at her worriedly as tears started leaking from her eyes. "I-I have leukaemia… bone cancer."

Amy and the others just stared at her with wide eyes as she silently sobbed. Sirius acting quickly pulled the poor girl into his arms and let her continue crying on him not sure how else to comfort her more.

"B-but… how?" asked Amy chocked up as her own tears built up in her eyes. "I-I don't get it, but even magic can't sort out cancers."

"I-I know, but it can still be t-treated with medicine," she cried, her voice slightly muffled on Sirius' shirt. "B-but they said i-it's a strain t-they've never e-even heard o-of before. T-they s-said it c-could have been induced, a-and only magic c-could do that," she said pulling out of Sirius' arms she wiped her eyes and looked at her feet. "T-they didn't s-say it was a c-curse or potion b-but what else could make a new type of illness? And they w-wouldn't be able to tell if I-I were cursed or poisoned."

"I don't know what to say," replied Amy sadly before brightening slightly. "But I'm sure the doctor's downstairs will do everything to get you better. Would you like for me to send for your parents?"

"I-I've already called them," she said sadly. "They'll be here in a few hours; I don't know how to tell them. I can just say they were shocked I told them to come here."

"Well, let's put this from our minds for now," said Amy as she stood up and walked around her desk, she gave Hermione a huge hug before pulling back and smiling. "Come on, let's go see Ginny and Harry," she said leading them to the door. Hermione smiled a little as she followed, and the doors automatically slid open.

"Harry give me that back!"

"No," he laughed and those at the door stopped and stared dumbly as Harry and Ginny were in a tangled heap on the floor. Harry was holding a yellow palmtop out of reach as Ginny tried her hardest to reclaim it from him, but to no avail.

"Give it back. It took me ages to figure out how to work it and I like this one. You already broke my black one, and I like this one better."

Harry just laughed insanely. "Na-uh… I think I'll get you an evil green Slytherin one with a snake on the back, I know how you love snakes."

"Augh, I hate snakes," she retorted as she struggled harder to get her palmtop back. "Come on give it back, I was trying to work. You know I was rescheduling that meeting with the Prime Minister. If you don't give it back, he'll just turn up and you'll have to see him today."

"You're just a spoil sport," he chuckled as he let her have it back. "You could just use the Seraph Network," he said with a laugh as he tapped the yellow bracelet around her right wrist.

However, Ginny snatched her palmtop back from his hand while kneeling either side of him, and sitting on his lap, and hugging her minicomputer lovingly while sticking her tongue out at him. "Actually, I rescheduled that meeting ages ago, I was playing Pac-Man," she giggled as he pouted at her. "Sera won't let me play Pac-Man using her system."

Harry rolled his eyes, so he was surprised as she leant down and gave him a quick sneak kiss before someone cleared their throat making them jump apart and to their feet. The others had arrived, and most were snickering as they blushed lightly at the intrusion.

"Oh, hello," said Harry impishly. "It's nice to meet you all. Ah, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, I've heard a good deal about you two, owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. How would you two like to sell small explosives that hunt and blow up Death Eaters?"

"We would," they both replied eagerly.

"So, would I so when you invent them, do tell," he replied chuckling at their dumbfounded expressions. "Well enough joking why don't you all take a seat," he said gesturing a seating section of the massive top floor office and everyone moved over and took seats with Amy and Ginny sitting each side of their boss, and the others opposite.

It was nice that Hermione was smiling as she decided to put her worries aside for a while before she had to see her doctor later.

"So how are you doing, sweetheart?" asked Arthur of his daughter after a moment.

"I'm great thanks dad," she chimed cheerfully. "So, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Officially we're here to persuade Amanda to come back," said Sirius. "Unofficially we don't give a shit what Dumbledork wants. We don't even know why he wants you back so much, other than that blasted prophecy."


	10. Wonderland

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter X**

**Wonderland**

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger - please try not to worry your selves too much," said a young medical technician as he spoke with Hermione Granger and her parents as Harry, Amy, and Ginny led her brothers, father and Sirius around for a quick look around some of the building.

"This is a new form of bone cancer unlike any we've seen before. It's very odd indeed. It seems to start on your marrow working its way out like-like, umm… I suppose like I would imagine a trickle of liquid nitrogen into the bones-."

"W-what? But t-that's bad right?" Mr. Granger asked worriedly before his daughter managed to comment.

Mr. Granger was a pale man, like his daughter while they both contrasted greatly to Mrs. Grangers dark skin. His hair was light brown and wispy as it thinned and he had blue eyes while his wife's hair was dark brown, near black and frizzy, cut to her neck, and she had dark hazel eyes like her daughter.

It had come as a surprise to Mr. and Mrs. Granger that their daughter had requested that they hurry to CyberTech headquarters immediately, and even more surprising as they were led in straightaway and into their Medical facility B5.

However, discovering their daughter had been taken on as a patient by some of the best doctors in the world because of - of this was incredible, and now they were both concerned.

It could be something to do with magic and Mr. Granger found himself so worried he would most likely end up blabbing if he was not careful. His wife was always so much calmer when it came to – well everything. It had always frustrated him to have to explain to people why Hermione was white while her mother was black. Though, he was surprised the doctor hadn't brought it up, most did, doctors included, but maybe Hermione already clued them in or something; it would be just like her to head things off like that.

How hard was it for people to know that these things sometimes happened? It could happen completely the opposite way – well it was more common the other way. They were normally expecting half-and-half, but they both loved Hermione no matter what.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the doctor agreed after a short paused where Mr. Granger started as his mind tended to run wild and off tangent when worried, especially when it came to their only child. His wife started him further as she took his hand and gave him a gentle smile before they returned their full attention to the doctor

"However," the doctor quickly continued, "we do have some experimental regeneration treatments and therapies we shall be using. Hopefully over the next few months the progression should have lessened.

"Anyway, we do not feel that she is in any immediate danger as its progress is slow at best, and we have caught it at a very early stage. Though, if it does have some kind of outside cause, any continued exposure will escalate its progression. Hopefully Miss. Granger you shall, if all things go to plan be fit and free of this within an estimated twelve-month treatment period."

Hermione nodded while looking both relieved and worried. "B-but these treatments will work, right?"

The doctor nodded. "I believe so Miss. Granger, as your illness is not very advanced and we've caught it in such early development," he spoke reassuring her again with a soft smile. "But nothing can be one hundred per cent; you should understand that."

Hermione nodded her head while her mother wrapped her arms around her from where they sat side by side and gave her a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"May I ask," the doctor said slowly before carrying on at the nods he received, "whether you have, in the last six months or so been anywhere unusual as it may allow us to discover a source of your cancerous cells?"

"I-I well…" she began but trailed off and shook her head even though she was sure she could mention magical things, and from his look was sure that what he was asking.

"Hermione," her mother interrupted in worried reprimand. "He's a doctor and trying to help, I'm sure if you even have the smallest of ideas you should tell him even if it's about you know what."

"I-I… I can't mum," she answered. "I could get into some serious trouble," she said while biting her lower lip as she thought it over. She doubted the magical world could do anything to her with CyberTech backing her up and the Ministry didn't seem to care that Amy joined the Muggles.

"She's a witch," her father just blurted out.

Hermione's parents had expected the doctor to look surprised and unbelieving, but he just nodded. "I see," he nodded again. "Mr. Avalon has been kind enough to get us a wealth of books on 'potions'. The cures and treatments within are incredible; even the possibility to regrown limbs.

"We have started analysing ingredients for potential synthesis and use of their component parts for more effect and the possibility of putting them into more convenient uses. Therefore, I believe it is safe to inform me as it may help us devise a potential protection, so others won't have to suffer the bother of long treatments."

"I-it was three months ago when Prof… when my boss asked me to head to a magical prison called Azkaban," she began nervously. "There was this man imprisoned and he promised information if he was placed in minimum security, so I was sent. Well, the prison has these ghouls guarding it. Their very presence sends a frozen cold through your bones and sucks the happiness out of the air. They can also 'kiss' the soul out of people. But if it was from them then what about the people working there?"

The doctor had just stared at her for a moment before his face turned into a look of disgust. "Y-you torture your criminals?" he demanded outraged.

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you," she retorted heatedly. "I can't stop the corrupt jerks, and the fact without the criminals to feed on they'll run amok and start feeding on the emotions of innocent people."

"I see," he replied in thought. "My apologies' Miss. Granger I was out of line as I had not all of the facts and let my emotions go unchecked, but it seems these creatures could be responsible for your current condition. If I may could you tell me of their weaknesses, I'm sure like most creatures do."

She nodded. "The only thing capable is a charm that focuses positive emotions to create a barrier, but I'm unsure whether it can destroy them or not. I suppose if it were strong enough. Also, eating chocolate after exposure dulls the effects away and brings back the warmth."

"Thank you. We'll have to get some books on these things," he muttered to himself as he typed away at his computer. "These things sound dangerous," he finished up and turned back to Hermione and her parents. "Sorry about that. I was just sending up the information to the head of research and development for evaluation."

"T-that's quite alright thank you," Hermione said quietly. "So, umm… when is my first appointment."

"Oh, right yes, let's see," he mumbled before getting to work on his computer. "How is tomorrow afternoon and two thirty? Doctor McGuiness will be free to begin your treatment."

"That's fine; thank you doctor."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Say what?" asked Sirius as Harry was showing them a large garage space under the building staring at two little plastic dog things (after a lot of other cool stuff) pouncing around yipping happily with bright eyes and occasionally different types and coloured fur which materialized on them making them look almost real. "T-they're dogs?"

"Cyber-pets," said Amy smugly and proudly as she glared at Sirius. "They're really cute. I can't wait till they're working properly so I can get one. I was thinking about a kitty, but that won't be for a few years."

"Yip yip!" one cried out jumping up his leg.

"Well I suppose they are kind of, ahh crap that hurt," Sirius said angrily as he kicked one as it bit him, and he kicked it away and it ran to hide behind Ginny's legs.

Ginny glared at him. "Don't kick it; these things are both worth five million pounds each unless you're going to pay to have it repaired?"

Sirius shook his hands in defence. "Sorry, but it freaking bit me."

"It doesn't even have any teeth," Amy muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not but it still pinched," he complained. "And now it's hiding from me. Harry, you said these things can't feel."

"It's just reacting to behavioural programming," he answered. "I have yet to interrogate any form of AI or EPU as I'm unsure whether I should."

"Why not?" asked one of the twins. "That would make them like Seraph right, which is totally cool."

"And if I built millions and they broke free of humans and decided to take over the world, who, is going to stop them? You?" he retorted smugly.

"T-they could do that?"

"No, but I'm not sure about the ethical ramifications," he replied. "They could potentially be classed as a sentient life form. Therefore, it stands to reason that some nutbar SJWs down the road will start calling it slavery. So, I guess close facsimiles is as close as one can get."

"But they are still brilliant," Arthur said still awed by them as he watched them play and change and not having a clue what an SJW was but knew from Harry's tone they were terribly frustrating people.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Hermione - are you sure you'll be alright?" her father asked in worry as she led them back to the lobby.

"I'll be fine dad," she replied. "Harry, umm... Mr. Avalon has said I can say here the night with Amanda and Ginny, so they'll be with me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

They both sighed but her mother gave her a big hug and a smile. "I know you're old enough to look after yourself, but we still worry," her mother said while she gave her dad a quick hug. "The Magical World isn't safe and what you've just been telling us about Dumbledore I think you would be better off quitting your job. Perhaps you could get something here. You are very bright and know a lot about magic, and best friends with the boss's sister."

"Mum, dad," she sighed. "Just go home and be careful okay, and phone me when you get in."

"Okay sweetie, bye."

And her parents left. Hermione sighed and slipped back into the lift, but it moved without her offering a command. She had startled as she took note of the older woman in the lift with her. That was strange. She must have slipped in while she was saying her farewell to her parents.

The woman had bright blonde hair down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes behind some stylish silver framed glasses with a long white coat with ID badge pinned on the left, open to show off her dark blue dress and huge cleavage, and shoes that Hermione knew would kill her to wear.

Hermione caught the grimace at staring, but she couldn't help it from the way her make up was perfect, shadowing her eyes with red painted lips, nails, feet, and fingers, and she had flawless skin.

"So, you're Hermione Granger; the young woman who has made us aware of the possible need to exterminate a horde of soul sucking daemons?" the woman suddenly asked with a smirk on her perfectly red lips. Hermione could only nod. "Well it's nice to meet you; I'm Cornelia Cline head of R and D…"

Hermione gulped as this woman could play the part of Aphrodite, and she held her hand out to shake. Hermione nervously took the older woman's hand and Cornelia shook tight but wouldn't let go as she licked her lips in a gently suggestive way like she could read minds or took great pleasure in making people around her squirm. She was obviously well aware of herself and liked to play games. She probably got on well with Ginny and Amy.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Cornelia began. "Mainly because I was eavesdropping, after all the walls have ears… that your parents want you to quit your job… and to get a safer job away from some… twisted old man…" she paused with a wicked grin as she moved closer.

"They seem to think you're a bit on the clever side… said you know a lot about magic. I could use a girl like you… for more than just my mana related… assistant. The position holds apprenticeships in many fields and even full schooling if you choose. I have plenty of staff that would love to have a witch as a part of their team in my department, myself included, and I'm the boss so I guess if you were to accept my offer your butt is mine, figuratively speaking of course."

She added the last few words with a wink and her tone sounded as if the last four words were the lie. Hermione could easily tell the woman liked to tease people even though she didn't give off some kind of vibe that says she was either gay or at the least bisexual. Though, that really didn't matter to Hermione, (heck she found out from the Orders attack that Ginny and Amy were bi or gay; she wasn't sure on that and it hadn't come up), but the woman was throwing her a huge opportunity. Not only was she offering her a job at CyberTech in R&D of all places but in her own personal team.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as the lift stopped and opened. She wasn't sure what floor it was as she missed the announcement but from what she could see from the security door and the huge security offices either side of the metal detectors that looked a lot different compared to the one's on the medical floors.

She figured it had to be R&D, but there were no signs and the floor, ceiling, and walls was a matte white. It reminded her of the medical floors but felt dangerous, like she had a million eyes on her. There were holograms all throughout the room with every single angle possible showing both Hermione and Cornelia as they stood in the lift.

Hermione blushed as one screen showed up Cornelia's dress to see her black knickers.

Cornelia laughed as she saw why Hermione was suddenly blushing. "That's just Seraph showing off," she said as she leant over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "She really wants to impress you," she said looking down as Hermione was thankful she was wearing trousers. "Only Seraph's security protocols see EVERY angle unless there's any reason to show other angles to anyone."

Hermione gulped as she realised that this floor was likely one of the 'so-called' maximum security departments. The black tech labs that every geek or nerd or genius on the planet dreams of just looking around.

"How about it?" Cornelia asked with a temptresses smile. "Just a little peek, to… pique your curiosity?" she said with a saucy come hither gestured as she began leaving the elevator backwards.

Hermione slowly followed after the woman and damming her own blasted weakness as the elevator doors closed behind them and she found the blondes hand snaking carefully into hers.

"Welcome… to Wonderland!"

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"So, you're saying this… bored thing flies?" asked George eyeing the bored suspiciously. It had an appearance that was flat bottomed with angled edges wider at the front and thicker than a snowboard but shorter than a surfboard but made out of alloy with rough grip tread on top and carbon fibre around the edges.

Harry shrugged with a wide grin as he gestured around the monumental underground 'racetrack'. "Well the ceilings are quite high if you want to disprove me."

George smirked. "Awesome, this will be cool," he declared as he looked around. He had thought above ground was huge. It was lucky they hadn't found the Gringotts tunnels while building this.

However, his sister grabbed his arm and glared at him. "This is a two-billion-pound piece of equipment. Are you sure you can afford it if you break it?"

The young man's face paled at the thought as he looked to Harry and shook his head in defiance. "I think I'll take your word for it mate. Anyway, I think it's about time we head on home. I wish we didn't have to though, maybe we should stay at the shop tonight?"

His twin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea, deal with mum in the morning."

"Boys!" their father reprimanded. "I'll be joining you!"

The twins laughed while Sirius rolled his eyes. "At least I have my own place to hide out," he laughed.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Hermione rode the elevator up to Harry's apartment with her mouth still open in awe. She had spent a few hours with Miss. Cline being shown some of their less secret projects, and she could barely believe the stuff that they had come up with. It was like seeing an idea in science fiction and making it a reality.

Miss. Cline had let her leave asking that she take a little time to think about the offer. Hermione could picture all of the things she could build, the possibility to cross over that taboo border (well taboo to the Magical World). To mix science and magic, to perhaps understand the universe better than they already did. And perhaps discover a secret that had plagued mage for centuries. How and why? What was magic and how and why have they got it, and what was the difference between a Muggle-born and their Muggle parents or Muggle siblings.

It was all so tempting, but she realised what they wanted was for her to not only break magical law but betray the Magical World. If she did, she could do so much good for Muggles and Magic. If she didn't; they could possibly find someone else and she would foolishly miss out on such a chance to expand her knowledge.

"Hey Hermione," she was interrupted and looked up to see the elevator doors wide open showing the inside of a huge apartment with Ginny curled up on the couch with a holographic screen hovering in front of her face, and a cup of coco in her hands; she had a yellow bracelet on her wrist, and she was wearing a really short tee that just barely hid her panties and still Hermione caught a flash of blue as the girl stared at her through the transparent screen.

"Are you just going to stay in there all day daydreaming or are you coming in. Amy left you some PJ's you can borrow in the bathroom down the hall; just follow the yellow ball floating in the air."

Hermione was startled as a yellow ball of light appeared out of nowhere and realised it was the holographic emitters stationed all over the building. She supposed it was a handy little trick for directing people to certain offices without other staff members needing to waste their time.

"Oh, okay, thanks Ginny," she replied nervously, hoping Amanda didn't give her some PJ's that show her off too much. "But what's with that bracelet. I've seen loads of people wearing them and-."

"They're portable hollo-frequenters."

"Huh?" Hermione asked feeling stupid for once asking Ginny of all things about Muggle stuff.

Ginny laughed. "That's what Amy and I said," she replied. "They're so the keyboard and screen can track my movements more efficiently while using the Seraph Network, or as some people call it, the SN or S-net. But don't call it the Skynet; she takes offence to that movie making out AI being idiots."

"Wait… is that from Terminator?"

Ginny shrugged. "Umm… yeah, I think so."

"Okay," Hermione said thoughtfully before shrugging. "A-anyway, where is Amanda… and Harry?" she asked in wonder.

"Amy's in our room taking a bath," she answered while shrugging, and Hermione didn't miss the 'our room'. "And Harry is off in his secret lab everybody knows exists somewhere but don't know where doing something or other. Everyone nicknamed it Eden because we all know that it contains nothing but forbidden fruit."

Hermione started. "Does he know everybody knows about it?" she asked as she wondered mildly what she would have to do to get invited into Eden.

Ginny laughed while rolling her eyes. "Of course, he does. There isn't anything within this building that he doesn't know if he wants to. We just all play ignorant. It's like a conspiracy theory. It's fun. I wouldn't be surprised if he was calling it Eden now too."

"O-kay," she replied nervously. "Well I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded as she returned her attention to the screen. "Okay; take your time."

Hermione began following the glow before she paused and stared back at Ginny. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Ginny looked back, smiling she shrugged. "Nothing much, I was just looking for a birthday gift for Luna," she answered. "It's her birthday in a few weeks and Amy and I haven't found her anything yet, so I was just browsing the net. Hmm… did I say that all correct; like a normal muggle would understand?"

"Actually, I'm impressed," she replied, amused. "It actually seems weird coming from you though - well see you in a bit," she said as she continued following the ball of yellow light to the bathroom.

Hermione was pleased as she exited the bathroom (if you could call it that as the tub was huge with water jets and everything; it was no wonder Amy and Ginny never wanted to leave). The PJ's Amanda gave her were simple white and red cotton trousers and top that fit comfortably on her. It was easy finding the lounge and had to hold in a groan as Amy's PJ's were just as bad as Ginny's lack of proper PJ's.

Amy's consisted of a too small white sleeveless vest not only showing off her toned tummy, but her nipples could easily be seen through the top it was so tight. Then to top things off her shorts were so short they could almost be called panty briefs, showing off her long slender legs.

Amanda was lying across the same couch as Ginny curled up and lying across it with her bare feet being absently fondled by Ginny in her lap, as they both chatted about things Luna might like for her birthday, and smaller windows popped up and disappeared next to the larger ones, probably the computer giving her suggestions.

Hermione sighed quietly to herself while rolling her eyes. Amanda and Ginny had always been very close and comfortable touching and hugging whenever and however they wanted. She had always been a bit envious of the kind of caring friendship they had with each other.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Amanda said as she looked up with a smile. "I see they fit alright; I wasn't too sure."

"Uhh, yeah, thanks."

"Come over," she continued. "We're just looking for something to get Luna for her birthday," she said pointing to the comfy looking chair next to them. "You got any ideas?" she asked as Hermione took a seat and shook her head. "I know it's so hard when you have a whole planet full of shops in the living room. If only the magical world would get a clue. Anyway, what did the doctor say?"

"Oh, well they're going to be using a new treatment using some kind of machine," she replied with a smile. "They said I'll have to continue treatment for about a year, but it should hopefully regress completely. They say it could be a side effect of Dementor exposure."

"Damn, that could be true," said Ginny worried. "You went their once recently for Dumbledore, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I know it's crazy. They said some people might just be highly susceptible to the things cold."

"Well at least you're getting treatment," said Amanda. "But what was taking you so long?"

"Oh, well," she began blushing. "I-I was offered a job by the head of research and development, to work in a department everyone seems to call…"

"Wonderland," both girls chimed out laughing before Hermione could say more.

"You should take it," Amanda said giggly. "But watch yourself with Cornelia or she'll have you in her office. I heard about this poor fifth year girl that got separated from her class field trip a couple days ago, and Cornelia got hold of her in an empty office… well let's just say she probably had more fun as class trips have restricted access. I'm certain Cornelia's access was unrestricted."

Hermione blushed brightly. "D-don't be silly, I'm sure it's just a silly rumour someone thought it funny to start."

"I see all… hear all… and know all… are you calling me a liar?" Seraph's voice suddenly startled her as it came from all around.

"Uhh… n-no, b-but, she can't go around seducing err, fifteen year old girls on school trips."

"Blah!" Seraph mumbled. "I can prove it if Harry lets me. I still have it on file for… uh… black… mail, yeah blackmail material."

"You told us you kept it because it's too hot to delete," Amanda pointed out smugly.

"Hey, hey, don't grass on me," she whinged. "The girl was actually sixteen anyway, so perfectly legal… and I have scrubbed the file. Buuut. Just think of the secrets I have of yours."

Both girls paled before Amanda looked smug. "You can't tell her as some are Harry's too."

"Indeed, but not all of them, only a few," she retorted giggling.

"Okay, okay, no grassing you out to Hermione, happy?" Ginny complained.

"Very," she agreed, smug.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

The British Prime Minister was minding his own business in his office hoping no one barged in and caught him slacking off as he had an exhausting day and found himself glad his appointment at CyberTech was cancelled.

It had come to his attention by some old man (old wizard) that CyberTech was aware of the magical-world and supposedly took their saviour, Harry Avalon's own sister from their grasp and now his technology was proving to be too much for them to handle.

In addition, the old man Dumbledore was continually asking who The Cyber Knight was… well after the old man gave him the low down on The Cyber Knight, he replied that he didn't know, and after laughing Dumbledore out of his office for thinking he would have any say over a company as powerful as CyberTech he thought on it.

His first and foremost thoughts were Tony Stark (aka. Iron Man). However, the description was wrong, and he would have been made aware of Iron Man being in the country as he may have shown up to some code blues they've had recently as he liked to stick his nose into what was not his business. The Prime Minster was kind of glad for Captain Britain dealing with them.

However, this left the Prime Minister looking at CyberTech as his main suspect and sighed. What was it with these rich geniuses and creating battle armour? Though, that boy-racer side of him could barely wait to see what the armour looked like. Maybe he should have asked the old fool whether he had a picture.

However, before he began to dwell on the stupid war too much that was hidden from them but affected them nonetheless, he heard a soft buzzing sound and quickly opened his right draw, pulling out a remote control with a red button, he pushed it. He was startled to see a twin sword pointing down and crossing in the middle, and across a shield. He felt he should recognise that coat. It was on the screen that came out of the wall instead of one of his many advisor's or perhaps the President of the United States.

_Knock!_ _Knock!_

_Knock! Knock!_

He heard the door as he stared at the screen when he heard a mechanicalized voice. "Open the door and accept the package!"

It said no more as the door once more knocked and the Prime Minister quickly opened the door to see his PA holding a small box wrapped in brown paper and took it with a thanks before returning to his desk and staring at the screen.

"Open it," he spoke commandingly, and the Minister found himself doing just that to find a weird - well it looked like some kind of mini futuristic engine from a steam-punk genre. However, he did take comfort in the CyberTech logo on the device.

"Switch it on!" he was commanded once more.

He looked and soon found the on-off switch and flicked it. It happened instantly as he heard a startled yelp he turned to see the painting he knew was connected to the magical-world show an expression of shock as he squirmed and the whole thing sizzled before falling off the wall with a clank to the floor, and breaking.

"It appears Minister we are free to talk. I'm afraid that I have no trust for the magical community as a governing faction."

"Me either," he agreed with a sigh of relief as Harry Avalon appeared on his screen sitting back in a comfy looking leather chair. "What exactly is this thing?" he asked gesturing to the engine.

"It's a portable Distortion Field generator. It will keep any magical form of transport from entering number ten for a while. This one has also been attuned to interfere with some enchantments such as the one on the painting. In most cases it destroys the magic. However, the generator will only last a few more hours before the battery dies so I shall be installing them to cover Downing Street, and I shall have several of my security forces best protecting non-mage government officials from magical personnel, even if they claim to be a government. As far as I know the British people have never recognised their governing body."

"You're correct… very well," the Prime Minister agreed. "But I presume this is not all of what you wish to discuss."

"You presume correctly Prime Minister," he agreed. "You might want to get comfortable."

The Prime Minister nodded as he quickly moved to his personal coffee machine and Harry waited for him to finish and seat himself behind his desk before the meeting began.


	11. Lunar

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XI**

**Lunar**

Hermione was feeling worried as she stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close. Today would be her first session of treatment and she was still not sure what to expect. And to top things off she still hadn't decided on what she should do about the job offer.

Ginny and Amanda wanted her to take the job and just quite Hogwarts and the Order. She knew she would be safer working at CyberTech, richer, and all around happier – and she wasn't sure why it was taking her so long to make up her mind as she was sure she knew what she was going to do.

Hermione also had to worry about what Dumbledore would do if she handed in her notice or just didn't turn up again. In addition, the prospect of finding an apartment in London and having it secured against magical attack or intrusion was a daunting task at best.

However, on the brighter side of the new job were not only the learning opportunities, but the chance to see more of the world and the increase in pay.

Heck, compared to her job at Hogwarts the benefits came to more than her yearly pay at Hogwarts and healthcare etc. combined. It was a wonder anyone wanted to teach at that school if they realised they would get paid so much more money in the muggle world.

Hermione had done a little snooping with Seraph's help to compare jobs in the magical world with the muggle world out of curiosity and realised the magical community was seriously underpaying people.

She found her research to be damming much possibility of her staying with Hogwarts. Sure, she was not greedy, but her salary would never allow her to rent her own flat but with a job in Wonderland on Miss. Cline's team she could rent a house if she wanted (or get a mortgage).

She shook her head clear. Hermione believed one of the up points of taking this new job was that she would never have to put up with Dumbledore's stupidity or Snape's evil sneering ever again.

She had recently started hearing some messed up things about Snape's house, Slytherin, and they were not about how evil the Slytherins were.

Hermione had gone to Dumbledore for answers while McGonagall (the schools deputy head) was present and the older woman had both grimaced and looked uncomfortable (most certainly having brought up the subject herself at one time).

The old man had just smiled with that blasted twinkle in his eyes and said if they were true it would be 'for the greater good' that 'we' leave it be as Severus was an important spy, and the Slytherins should be left as they are because it will bring too much trouble with their Death Eater parents'.

Hermione hadn't really believed in him since that day, but she never mentioned it again as she knew nobody would ever go against Dumbledore.

However, now there were people standing up to him, and she figured that she should probably let Harry know of her suspicions. If it was true – or even just partially true; then something needed to be done sooner rather than later.

She supposed she would only be adding fuel to the fire but if it would put Dumbledore and his 'greater good' in their places then she would stoke the fire until it burned Dumbledore to ashes, even though it could be her worrying over nothing it was better to be sure rather than regretful at a later date.

The lift finally reached the medical facility B3 (she still wasn't sure how many departments or floors the medical R&D had), and she stepped out taking deep breaths. She should have perhaps let Amanda and Ginny take her for her own comfort. She had never really liked hospitals, and after the tests she went through yesterday who could blame her if she disliked them even more.

She entered through the security doors not at all surprised they just opened for her to enter and the security by their desk only greeted her unconcerned as she passed the metal detectors.

Walking down the corridor, Hermione was getting more nervous by the second before she came to the correct door, greeting a few people along the way. She took one last deep breath before knocking and waiting a moment before the door automatically swished open.

Hermione stepped in to see a man in his late twenties, early thirties with normally plane brown hair but he had golden highlights in it. He was wearing some dark pinkish burgundy scrubs with his name badge pinned to them.

The doctor grinned widely at her as he came over to greet her taking her hand. "You must be Hermione," he acknowledged in a surprisingly soft voice and a slight Irish accent. "I'm Doctor McGuiness, but you can just call me Trever, okay darling?"

"Err, o-kay, Trever," she replied nervously as he released her hand. She had never met such a friendly doctor before.

"Well I always believe that time shouldn't be wasted," he continued. "So, it's a good idea if you disrobe while we await the nurses," he said with a smile gesturing to a curtained off section of his cream coloured office.

She nodded as she walked passed his desk where a holographic window still hovered and took note that it was her medical file. "There are some clean bathrobes on the hook, please feel free to put one on when you have removed all items of clothing and any jewellery you may be wearing, and that includes watches, and contact lenses."

Hermione nodded as she slid out of sight and quickly started undressing. "You can leave your belongings behind on the table, it shall be perfectly safe," he continued talking. "Yours I must say is a very unusual case, but I dare say we'll have you right as rain as soon as possible. I understand that it could be because of exposure to some kind of demonic creature, and if this happened because of such short-term exposure I would loath to know how bad it's progressed in the human guards or god forbid the prisoners."

Hermione shivered at the thought. "I-I haven't really thought on that too much, but yeah. It can't be good at all."

The doctor was probably going to reply when she heard the door open. "Sorry we're late doctor!" two female voices cried out together huffing for breath.

"That's quite alright," he answered. "But what happened this afternoon, did you both oversleep? Together?" he asked the last teasingly.

"Don't be silly," one said annoyed. "We were early and went to have breakfast in the Café, and we were just minding our own bloody business, almost finished and ready to leave when… when…"

"Cornelia Cline!" the other girl finished exasperated.

"Ah, say no more girls," he replied laughingly. "Miss. Cline captured you both and you were having trouble getting away?"

"Yeah," the first one said just as Hermione came out from around the curtain only wearing a thin white dressing gown.

"Oh, hello," one of the nurses smiled as she brushed her short brown hair behind her left ear. "I'm Nurse Mandy Higgins," she introduced herself gesturing to her white and blue scrubs. "You must be Miss. Granger, you can just call me Nurse Mandy otherwise you'll get mixed up with my sister," she added gesturing to her equally dressed identical twin sister, except her hair was longer, down to her neck and carefully tied back with a lighter shade of blue in her eyes. They looked younger than the doctor, maybe early twenties (possibly student nurses).

"I'm Sandy," she replied with a nod. "And please don't make any jokes we've heard them all."

Hermione smiled a little as a few childish jokes passed her by. "Okay, but why would you two be sleeping together?" she asked confused before glaring at the doctor. "You were being a pervert, right?"

She was shocked as all three burst out laughing. "Good one," giggled Mandy. "He was just joking because he found out we had spent last week sharing a bed at our apartment because mine broke when we moved into our own flat and it took a week for my new bed to arrive and I didn't want to sleep on the floor or couch. We always used to share a lot anyway when we were little, Trever was just teasing us. His twin fantasies don't include girl's silly."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "You mean boys and girls like Harry and Amy?"

The doctor laughed while Mandy and Sandy giggled. "Not really though Mr. Avalon does look delicious," he answered, and Hermione double took as she blushed in realisation. "But enough of this Miss. Granger we have to get you prepared and in for your treatment. It will only take three hours, but I assure you Miss. Granger that you'll feel well rested."

Hermione nodded as she followed the doctor with the twins bringing up the rear chatting to her about stuff, mainly about how hot Harry was and how lucky she was to personally know him. And about their new apartment costing more than they had originally thought and being unable to wait till they're no longer students so they're paid more. Hermione sighed; they were just as bad as Amanda and Ginny and wondered whether it would be a good idea to introduce them.

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she looked at the large metal and glass pod thing in a large white room next to a second one.

Her doctor sighed. "Mandy and Sandy have gone through the regular routine, so now it's my turn for the main event," he said while the twins nodded sagely. "You're going to remove your robe and get in placing your legs and arms in the grooves within the seat.

"Then while the twins set you up with the breathing aspirators, I shall be strapping you in and placing in a few needles. After that we shall lock you in and the machine will fill with a transparent green liquid. Please don't panic as it will flood your respirator, its only to assist your breathing, as you can breathe the fluid, let it seep into your lungs and try not to panic. The breathing aspirators are pretty much to assist against the fluids pressure as it is three times the density of water."

Hermione nodded with a grimace. "So, I'm going to be stuck with needles and drowned in breathable liquid?" she asked and the three nodded. "So, what exactly is this liquid?"

"It's a synthetic… ermm… well synthetic human cells cultivated from your exams yesterday," said Mandy with a reassuring smile. "They help the regeneration process. In several years they're hoping that these things will take only several hours at most to do what can take up to a year to do now. Though, these things are pretty neat now. If you just spend a day in one it can heal every average physical wound that is healable, and I understand that R and D are looking to even regenerate."

"You mean these could take away the need for wheelchairs?"

"Possibly. Well come along Miss. Granger," Trever said as he gestured the seat, but Hermione looked nervous, he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Hermione I've seen it all before, and I assure you so have Mandy and Sandy as if you hadn't noticed they are girls."

Hermione sighed as she slipped out of her robe with scarlet cheeks as she handed it to one of the twins and slid onto her seat placing her arms and legs where earlier prompted.

"Oh, wow, you have a lot of hair," mocked Sandy, amused. "It would have been better if you shaved it all off as the system already has to deal with head hair, but there are no entrances on top of your head, so it doesn't much matter, as long as ears, nose and mouth are unobstructed.

"However, this fluid enters through every entrance, through the pores, to your eyes, mouth, nose, and even your vagina so it makes sense you remove pubic hair when its… especially when it grows so thick. But don't worry if you need help because you haven't done it before, Mandy and I shall help you out any time you need it, if you want. It's all a part of being nurses after all, and we are all yours… we have our orders."

"Err, t-thanks," she muttered extremely embarrassed and not sure whether the nurse was just teasing her or not as the doctor started clamping her legs with padded metal and her checks flamed up even more at the compromising position.

While the doctor was working on the clamps Mandy easily opened her mouth and slid a tube carefully down her throat and comfortably; the mouth and nose cover piece, but Hermione noted it had slits in it to let the fluid down her mouth and up her nose so she could breathe normally even with the help of the breathing device.

She then started as she felt a quick sharp pain on her right inner thigh and realised she had been clamped down and the doctor used some kind of tape to hold the needle in (or little plastic tube thing) before continuing to find a new vein in her other thigh with another needle while the nurses were connecting the standard safety gear, heart monitor, etc. onto her chest, ribs, and fingers to monitor her health.

It only took a few minutes but felt like a year when they had finished and were checking over all of the systems before they finally closed the hatch on her, leaving her alone to her fears.

"Okay Hermione sweetie?" the doctor asked from some speaker in the pod and she could just about nod as she realised her head was also held. "Okay, the Synthetic fluid is coming now, once you start breathing it regularly, I'll feed you a light anaesthetic to help you relax, and hopefully you'll fall asleep so don't start panicking if you feel drowsy okay?" She again managed a nod. "And after the anaesthetic I'll be introducing a few other steroids into your system. I believe the doctor yesterday informed you of possible side effects?"

She nodded one last time as the side-effects of the drugs weren't very troublesome, just annoying so she hoped they didn't affect her. She startled as she felt a liquid jelly hit her feet and toes, it felt strangely like squishy water and was pleasantly cool against her skin. She had expected it to make a noise, but it was silent as it quickly travelled up her legs, and she knew the heart rate monitor was having a field day as her heart picked up speed.

Soon the fluid covered her whole body, head included and first her body reacted on instinct to hold her breath as she felt the weird liquid on her lips and tasted it on her tongue. It had a weird bittersweet taste to it and as she finally squirmed and breathed in the stuff it had an oddly familiar taste and smell, as well as feeling odd to breathe in liquid.

She looked up as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she was surprised when the pod started moving until it clicked into an upright position and she was practically floating in the stuff. Though, the more she thought about what the stuff was the more she realised she was floating in her own artificially created goop. She realised she was floating in herself. It was an odd feeling, but not too unpleasant; it sounded weirder than it felt.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Welcome to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix!" Albus Dumbledore said happily to the other members of the Order as they sat around a huge room watching him eagerly… well some were just here (Sirius Black) because he had nothing better to do and since Harry and Amanda actually had jobs and work he couldn't hang out with them all day.

Though, if Harry did branch out into the pranking business maybe Sirius could get in on that action too. With him, Harry and the Weasley twins they could become unstoppable.

"I have gathered you all here once more to discuss our kidnapped saviour!" the old man said this with so much conviction that if Sirius hadn't known the truth, he may have actually believed Amanda had been kidnapped.

"We cannot allow the Muggles to keep Amanda Potter. She belongs to us and we shall not let a few well-connected muggles and a squib wannabe get away with taking what is ours and threatening us. So tonight, I propose we force the muggles to give her back by taking the Prime Minister by force, as the muggles must be stopped."

Sirius held in a groan. He could see this ending badly. "Albus do you not realise that if this bull-shit fails," he spoke up quickly. "The Order of the Phoenix, the magical-world will have openly declared war on the muggles?" he said glaring at the old man.

"I may not know much about the Muggle-world, but I do know that companies as big as CyberTech are not to be trifled with, even by the government, and that's if you succeed."

"Nonsense; they are just Muggles," Molly Weasley declared angrily. "And they've taken what doesn't belong to them so we must do what we can to stop them."

"Neither Ginny nor Amanda are property!" a young blonde woman interrupted, her normally dreamy blue eyes as hard as steel and cold as ice. "If you keep following this annoying old man's bull then you will end up getting hurt. There are people fighting for your lives and yet you condemn them because of him. I think I would no longer like any part in this foolishness."

She stood to leave and wasn't surprised as she found several others stand too with wands pointed at her.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave Miss. Lovegood as we have no doubt who you'll go to with this information," said Dumbledore a little too smugly for her tastes.

"I see," she replied looking bored as her eyes carefully took everything in. "So, you not only intend on kidnapping Amanda, Ginny and the Prime Minister but now you wish to kidnap me too?

"I do not personally believe I need to inform Amanda of your upcoming attack as I'm sure they may be well prepared for such an act from the Death Easters. Though, of course you are correct in the fact that I will most assuredly be heading to inform Amanda of your digressions.

"You people say the Death Eaters must be stopped. However, when someone starts stopping them you bitch and moan about the methods they use. You're pathetic Professor Dumbledore and must certainly enjoy this suffering."

"That's enough girl!" Dumbledore spoke, his calm demeanour faltering. "I shall not have you speaking to me like that you foolish little girl. I know what I am doing, and I shall not have any weak and foolish muggle coming into our world and murdering ancient Pure-blood families just because they have made a mistake in joining Voldemort. They should have the right to a second chance."

Luna was furious as she spat back in reply. "You selfish fucking bastard… what about all of the family's they've murdered, ruined, raped, and tortured? The greater fucking good my arse you shit head. You're only thinking about your Pureblood society. Then what happens to the muggles? These bastards are murdering them, are they any less important than us?"

"Of course, they are… we have magic!" hissed out Ron Weasley angrily. "The muggles should keep out of our business!"

"This is their business too!" she hissed, enraged more than she could ever remember. "They've suffered more deaths than we have you selfish bastards, and if they want to fight back then they shall and from what I see there is nothing you can do to stop them short of declaring war, which I'm seriously doubting will make a difference. The muggles have whole military's trained in combat and if they were to add The Cyber Knight's technology into the mix you're fucked!"

"Nonsense," Dumbledore jumped in but she detected her first hint of doubt and dare she think it… fear from him. "We could put a stop to that murdering Muggle any time if we put together a strike team."

"Just like Voldemort tried," she sneered. "You really are blind. Science has finally caught up with and potentially surpassed magic. They can see through our wards; they can get the address and coordinates from an unpalatable location. Magic has lost its dominants over science."

"You're talking rubbish," James Potter hissed out. "Magic will always be superior."

"James you prat," Sirius growled. "You've lost everything of worth for this foolish old man, are you willing to lose anything more?"

"Shut up you idiot!" he shouted in return but yelped out as a greying brown-haired man wearing old tattered robes blasted him with a blue light from his wand. Lily Potter was about to retaliate against him when a scared and batted older man with peg leg and weird eye beat her to it, though his spell was intercepted by one of the Weasley twins while the other blasted him into unconsciousness.

Sirius gained his bearings and quickly fired at Lily, but she blocked it as the pair became a blur of movement. "Give it up Lily. The world has changed, and we've been in here missing it. You should be proud of your son. He took a mother's betrayal and built an empire from nothing."

"It was for the better!" she cried out as she dodged and weaved firing spells. "Albus said…" she trailed off realising that she wasn't putting up much of an argument.

"STOP HER!" Dumbledore roared out as the blonde girl made a run for the fireplace during the commotion. He fired several shots at her in his anger just as she shouted something and threw in the floo powder.

It all stopped for a moment as blood splattered the fireplace and her scream of pain echoed as she disappeared into the emerald flames.

"Dumbledore… you… you," Sirius muttered in horror as he; the twins and Remus were finally subdued and bound.

"It's all for the better if she dies," he spoke calmly but looked shaken. "She is only a menace to the greater good, and if she makes it to St. Mungo's we'll find out about it and take her into custody with these other traitors to the Order," he said quickly firing a stunner at Arthur Weasley. "Just to be on the safe side Molly; as you know he doesn't care that Amanda and Ginevra have been kidnapped."

Molly Weasley nodded. "I completely agree Albus."

"Mum! How could you!" raged Fred. "She's your daughter; she's freaking twenty-two and has the legal right to live wherever and with whoever she wants."

"I don't care Fred," she retorted angrily. "I am not having my only daughter being with a squib wannabe who kidnapped her and the Girl-Who-Lived. What they are doing is… disgusting-!"

George snorted. "You always said Ginny should marry for nothing but love, and now you're trying to deny her what she wants."

"I would rather her marry that Malfoy boy than-than another girl!" she declared to their shock. "At least he is set up in gold, and his blood is pure magic, and they could give me wonderful magical grandchildren."

"You're fucking crazy," Fred laughed humourlessly."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Hermione sighed as she finished up in the shower and looked down at her smooth slit as she grabbed her towel. She had let Sandy and Mandy shave and laser her, so she didn't have to worry for a few weeks about the hair growing back too fast before taking a shower to clear off all the 'her' goo and why the hell did she feel so horny? And she was planning on speaking to Cornelia about her job offer. It was one of those stupid drugs side effects - why did she have to suffer this one.

She shook her head clear as she dried herself off and slid into her clothes, which the twins brought her from the doctor's office.

Well, all things considered she had not felt this well rested and fresh in years. She chuckled a bit as her next set of appointments, twice a week had been arranged, and she had gotten herself a place to stay.

She was talking with Mandy and Sandy about her searching for a place and they jumped at the chance of filling their third room as it would take pressure off them money wise, plus they can all drive in together so that saves money too.

Hermione found herself happy with the arrangement as she placed away the apartment key they gave her, and headed out and to the elevator, and stepped in after saying her goodbyes to a few people she had already met, and that she would meet the twins this evening after work so they could take her home.

She was surprised the elevator began moving without her stating where to go but figured Seraph knew all about it and was letting her through, or maybe she asked for security clearance.

Hermione stopped at the correct floor and was surprised again to fined Cornelia waiting for her though she was wearing some tight blue jeans and a low-cut black top to accentuate her large breasts under her white coat this time.

"Hello again beautiful" she spoke with a smirk as she stepped into the elevator and it began descending.

She then pulled something out of her pocket and quickly pinned it to Hermione's top, making care to touch her a little too intimately and Hermione barely held back the groan.

Cornelia laughed. "I'm glad it's that side-effect," she commented amusedly while Hermione blushed. "Don't worry I won't try anything… much while you're still drugged up," she added while Hermione checked out her Wonderland ID badge with her picture.

"H-how'd you know I would take the job?" she asked suspiciously.

Cornelia laughed while rolling her eyes. "You kind of remind me of a younger me, and I practically humped the woman who invited me to join Wonderland two years ago."

"Yes. I can attest to that!" Seraph agreed laughingly through the system. "I had to switch to soft light to get away."

"Well, it was awesome," Cornelia said with a wild gesture. "Heading a Black Research and Development department where I can choose what I want to do."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm the woman tried to contain.

"Anyway," Cornelia continued as she realised Seraph wasn't going to interrupt again. "I thought I could buy you some lunch at the Avalon Restaurant on the ground floor to celebrate and get to know each other a little more. It does some very good food if you haven't tried it before; it's a must.

"We can get to grips if only a little about what differences we hold as we are going to work together, and hopefully create wondrous things that will make all of our nerdiest birdies super-hot with desire."

"T-that would be nice, thank you. I think," Hermione answered uncertainly, but that didn't sound too bad as being admired was every smart person's desire – wasn't it?

Cornelia laughed as she placed her right hand on the back of Hermione's waist and lead her out of the lift while she shuddered a little.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Luna Lovegood had been unlucky when she woke from her fall out of the fireplace that her father wasn't home to get her help, but she had managed to drag herself out of the house and extra wards, and leaving a trail of blood as she cried out in pain holding her left side as it felt very exposed and stung like nothing she could imagine.

She also breathed hard and pained as she just about managed to pick herself up and thought she was going to tear herself up as she apparated and collapsed to an alleyway near CyberTech HQ.

Luna's vision started blurring as she picked herself up and crawled out of the alley dizzily and staggering with the sun bearing down on her. She struggled on staggering on her knees before she heard what could have been voices and felt someone lift her to her feet half dragging, half carrying her.

"Help, help!" the police officer yelled as he lowered the young woman onto the floor of CyberTech's lobby toward the information and reception desks while his partner tried to help stem the bleeding as she was now drifting in and out and kept muttering something about a war if he heard correct.

"LUNA!" a brown-haired young woman yelled in horror as she suddenly sprinted from where she had been heading through a light crowd towards the restaurant with a blonde woman hot on her heels and dropped next to them.

Hermione looked to the blonde woman as she began trying to stem the bleeding; taking over from the other policeman with a first aid kit a receptionist quickly rushed over as she knelt with them to help.

"Come on, stop bleeding," Cornelia muttered heatedly as she continued working. "I'm not a freaking medical doctor and you are way too cute to die."

Within thirty seconds of the police bringing the blonde in a team of doctors and nurses rushed out of the elevator, shoving people who were trying to pretend they weren't watching out of the way. They had medical kits, a crash cart, a trolley bed and many other things people within the lobby had no name for.

"Luna," Hermione cried. "Who did this… who the fuck?"

Luna reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand tight as the medical team started treating her, blood soaking her lips. "Dum… Dumble…"

"Dumbledore did this?" she demanded, and the blonde nodded tiredly, no one took note of one of the policemen taking notes. "W-why - what happened; I know he's a foolish bastard but why attack you?"

"H-he…" she coughed but the doctors ignored it and continued, finally getting the bleeding to stop with some white foam jelly congealing within the wound causing Luna to sigh with the cool relief from it.

"He-he wants A-Amy b-back… b-but… he's-he's, most of them… p-purists," she coughed again, and a nurse reprimanded her for talking but Luna went on. "He's… the Order is-is-is going… to t-try t-to kidnap t-the P-Prime…" her eyes fluttered closed as she had been lightly sedated and lost consciousness.

Hermione groaned as she watched her friend getting lifted onto the trolley bed and wheeled away. "The Prime…" she gasped. "The Prime Minister," she muttered but was sure only the police and Cornelia were close enough to hear. "We have to inform Harry."

"He'll already know and no doubt getting your friend the best of care," Cornelia interrupted the worried girl placing a comforting hand on her shoulder seeing how worried she was. "Don't worry; I'm sure Harry already has the Ministers back."

"Excuse me," one policeman interrupted suspiciously. "But I believe we would like to know what all of that was about," he said eyeing their badges nervously.

"Um… nothing, Luna is an employee," Cornelia said trying to come up with a lie.

However, the police had no time to respond, and Cornelia was coming up short in the lie department when one officer's radio went off and someone, their chief by the sound of it began talking. "I understand that you are both at CyberTech?"

"Yes sir. We were both going on our break and the sandwich bar outside is-."

"I want you to leave immediately," the man over the radio interrupted, "and forget about whatever it is you've seen or heard."

"But sir, the…-" he tried to say as he was looking around for support but watched as the receptionist was sneaking away and noticed how far away all the staff and visitors were as a large number of security was ushering everyone on their way and the doctors and 'victim' had left in a distant lift.

"This is a direct order from the Prime Minister's office," the man over the radio interrupted again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they both finished nervously as they looked to the women one last time before hurrying out, confused as they gave each other a look before shrugging and heading for the sandwich bar in the outside CyberTech pavilion.

Hermione and Cornelia looked at each other in surprise before the blonde let a small cheeky smile light her lips. "That's the sort of shit you only see in the movies," Cornelia declared before she was startled as Seraph appeared next to them while rolling her eyes.

"Harry wants you both in his office now. You'll be free to visit Miss. Lovegood once she is awake."

"Okay."


	12. Terrors Terror

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XII**

**Terrors Terror**

Luna Lovegood's head pounded less than she would have thought. In fact, she felt positively lightheaded and relaxed. She could only hope that Hermione had gotten her warning so they could prepare for an attempt on the Minister.

Dumbledore really shouldn't be so foolish as to commit acts of war based on one's own belief that they were stronger without all the facts; or giving a shit about any of those facts. She internally sighed at the stupidity of it all and wondered whether Dumbledore even bothered queuing in the common-sense line.

It took Luna a few moments to crack open her eyes and she had to blink several times in surprise as she was floating in some kind of transparent green fluid that kind of tastes like her girl juices - well she would rather not explain to herself how she knew what the taste was.

She was strapped down to something soft, and naked with some wires and tubes coming from her skin, though they didn't hurt in the least.

However, she knew she was breathing in the liquid, which felt gooey she still had what seemed to be a tube down her throat assisting her breathing a long with something over her mouth and nose that did nothing to stop the goo, but seemed to hold the tube in place.

She was wondering whether this was some kind of Muggle healing tank as she felt quite good and well rested, but she may have been in here for a while. Though, she hoped it hadn't been too long as Dumbledore had most likely taken Sirius, Remus and the Weasley twin's prisoner for helping her escape and they may need rescuing.

She almost startled as she saw the beaming face of a fully clothed Amanda… Avalon standing outside the glass window looking in on her with concern. "Whoa girl, you really scared us," she spoke, and Luna realised she could hear her through built-in speakers.

"Tinted…" Amanda said as she tapped the glass. "I mean one-way. You can see out, but I can't see in, so," she gestured a holographic screen next to her that only showed Luna from her shoulders up. "Seraph says that she's not permitted to show visitors ,more than that, but I'm here to spring you anyway, so totally going to look," she laughed while Luna couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway," Amy continued brightly with a cheeky smirk on her lips. "You've been in there for the max two days already. Doctor McGuiness says you'll be coming out in a few so as I said; I came to spring you. We would have kept you on a bed, but we needed the full details of what happened, okay?"

Luna could just manage a nod. "Good, don't worry," Amy said gently. "You're getting the best medical attention in the world. Though, I have some slightly bad news…" Luna just raised a curious eyebrow to tell her to continue. "You're going to need continued therapy for a while as one of the curses did some damage to your spine that we couldn't heal straight out so it'll take a while… it would have healed better if you hadn't dragged yourself here after getting hurt; or we could rely on a healer we might have faster results but it would have been the same anyway."

Luna just gave a nod of understanding as the pod started moving lower and lying back as the liquid started draining out of it.

She waited and as the fluid fully left her except the taste, smell and gooey feel. The glass hatch opened up to reveal two twin girls (nurses perhaps), and they carefully began taking all of the wires off her naked body while Amanda brought over a dressing gown while smirking as she did keep to her promise as her eyes wandered, but Luna only smiled and rolled her blue eyes at her friends crazy antics. They helped her into the robe before the three of them helped her onto a trolley bed as she could barely move her legs.

"How are you feeling Miss. Lovegood?" asked a male's soft voice suddenly as a brown-haired man with blonde highlights entered the room and strolled up to her bed.

"I am feeling quite well, considering. Thank you very much doctor," she answered with a corky voice.

He offered up a warm smile before nodding to the nurses. "You may take her to her room, and the duty nurse is to be informed of her whereabouts if she leaves."

"Okay," Mandy moaned. "But we were only going to have a girl's night out downstairs in the restaurant, and we were certain Miss. Luna would have liked it, right Miss. Amanda?"

"Of course, can't we?" Amanda complained. "It is Luna's birthday in twelve days; she can't be cooped up until we can use her birthday to guilt you into letting her out!"

He sighed while rolling his eyes. "As long as you don't leave the building and Luna doesn't consume any alcohol, I'm fine with it, understand?"

"Yes sir," the three declared with mock salutes as they led the confused girl away… well pushed her along on her bed to her private room where they could clean her up in the shower, dress her, and set up her wheelchair.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

The British Prime Minister had only just returned to number ten with his two CyberTech bodyguards plus his own 'secret' agents. They were reluctant to let in two outsiders, but it got sorted as he would not budge on the matter (and rightfully so with these magic maniacs after him).

He didn't just have one group of nutbars after him but now he had two, (according to Harry these new nutbars were delusional purists that had recently started showing off their true colours and from the CCTV footage he would have to agree).

The blasted old man, Albus Dumbledore had even resorted to attacking people who didn't agree with him. He had seen the medical report of the poor young woman's condition, and she got into that state to bring them a message; that Dumbledore planned to kidnap him, the Prime Minister just because he wanted to ruin Harry's sister's life.

He would not condone such action and while CyberTech stood he could stand up against the magical world. He would have to meet the young lady and thank her personally.

However, having to watch his back constantly was exhausting, and…

His thoughts trailed off as the buildings alarm system sounded throughout and he frowned in worry as it was quite the different tone to normal. It signalled that there was a magical threat present and standing: a code red.

"Mr. Prime Minister," one of his CyberTech guard spoke crisply. He was a huge black guy that he would associate (stereotypically) with basketball, and he had a CyberTech earpiece on. "You are to stay within this office, Katharine; you stay too with the secret service guys."

"Aye Commander," the other CyberTech guard answered in a northern accent.

"Are you sure Commander Karz?" the Prime Minister asked.

He nodded as he headed for the door. "Yes sir, it is our job to secure your safety and life. The security defences have no doubt been activated. It's just a matter of when the fools come into range of our offensive barriers, and how many we capture… or don't."

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" one of the secret service guys demanded as he pulled out his handgun and held it down but at the ready. "I get we're under attack but by who and why were we not informed of a threat on the Prime Ministers life; metahumans?"

"No. Sorry Jenkins but that is not my business, it's a need to know. I'm just following orders," he replied. "However, I believe that you may need to know. Mr. Avalon pissed off some nutbars and took in his twin sister from them.

"Now these fucks think that they'll get her back if they kidnap the Prime Minister. They do not realise we have strict guidelines stating that this government does not negotiate with terrorists, especially when they are kidnapping someone to exchange for an innocent civilian."

Jenkins nodded. "Okay, so a bunch of whack-jobs with resources," he agreed. "Then I'm coming too."

"Be my guest," he shrugged as he pulled out two red plastic handguns and threw one to Jenkins, and he just managed to catch it looking confused. "It has three settings… off, nighty night, and I'll fuck you in hell."

Jenkins gulped as he looked at the switch on the CyberTech branded weapon in awe. He knew CyberTech to be one of the most advance tech companies on the planet, but he wasn't aware they made weapons let alone what looked like an energy gun. The secret service was really lacking intel there – and funding. Maybe he could get some extra funding for some of these guns.

Karz said no more as he exited the room and Jenkins put away his regular firearm. "What setting?" he asked as he followed out gesturing to his partners to stay before closing the door after them.

"Your decision," he replied as they moved down the corridor. "Just a word of warning, although we may not have to engage the enemy, they are to be considered highly dangerous, and if one points anything at you take them down, especially if it's a wooden stick."

Jenkins snorted a small laugh until Karz looked at him with cold seriousness. "Y-you're not joking, are you? What kind of damage can they do with a stick if they're not metahumans?"

"Turn you into a bug, hex you, curse you, or simply kill you," he replied. "Fairy's, vampires, werewolves, they also exist," he answered to Jenkins shock.

"We're going to be fighting wizards and witches, most of which have been brainwashed into following some crazy old man into battle against a seriously evil wizard, but this old man won't leave us alone because we're doing a better job of fighting than them.

"He was responsible for Mr. Avalon's parents throwing him out and dumping him with his racist aunt and uncle… took him away from his twin sister, a girl responsible for the evil wizard's first downfall at just fifteen months. Now the evil wizards back the old man just won't leave her alone, as she has chosen her brother over her parents, and now the light and dark attack us because they are arseholes."

"Then we must begin a military strike against them," Jenkins interrupted.

"Negative," he disagreed. "Such an act as of yet will reveal all of them to the world. We cannot have all of the religious nut jobs hunting them and committing acts of murder. It's bad enough with the secret anti-mutant activists and attacks. It would be fruitless as I have little doubt that they would start murdering each other too as they have no way to be certain. The human species is after all inherently stupid.

"Try to understand rather than judge," he continued. "Let it take its time. There are wizards and witches that live with us and want to just be a normal part of our community.

"They're just normal people with a gift, like mutants. I do not know the how or why, but I look forward to discovering it. But for now, let's watch as I believe the battle is about to begin," he added gesturing the window where they could see some shadowy figures out in the late evening early night.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Dumbledore had not been too surprised that he and his Order could not get into the Prime Ministers home by apparation, but he was surprised when they neared the parameter an alarm system started blaring and that put them all on edge as they recalled the attack on CyberTech.

However, as they got closer and onto the main street, surprisingly void of guards they got more brazen in their victory and some like Ronald Weasley was strutting. Though, everyone stopped in surprise as some kind of metallic thing silently swished (seemingly from the sky) down before them.

It was shaped like a fat curved-angled T; the pointed end being the obvious front, the top and back sides red while the lower half a creamy white. It wasn't too large, only about the size of a wheel on one of the cars they passed earlier. However, it was a bit smaller than those they saw in the CyberTech building and didn't seem to fly with propellers like those ones.

It was unnerving as it just hovered before them making a soft humming sound reminiscent of the previous machines that attacked them at CyberTech.

The machines paint seemed to absorb the light and several quicker witted members realised that the logo upon it comprising a black C with a black T stylised in cogs within it meant serious trouble and withdrew their wands.

"A-Albus it's just like those other things f-from CyberTech," said James worriedly. "How does it fly?" he asked, confused as he couldn't see any means for it to fly. "Is it magic?"

However, Albus hadn't the chance to comment when the thing turned to James. "Negative. I am a defence drone, unit zero forty-two. I am the next generation of defensive drone as I am capable of moving independently of the Seraph Network. I have been programmed to answer three questions before relaying a message. You have two questions remaining."

"What are the Prime Ministers defences like?" Dumbledore asked smugly. If the boy was going to play games on his head be it.

The thing turned to him. "To get through The Parliamentary defences you will need a miracle. I hope you have brought a god with you."

"I didn't bring a god," one of the Order minions whispered to his fellow. "Did you bring a god?"

"Idiot!" his friend replied rolling his eyes. "That thing was taking the piss."

"Hey, that isn't what the Professor asked!" growled Ron angrily as he glared at the two taking it seriously. "Why did you say that when he asked you something else?" he demanded before anyone could stop him wasting the last question.

"It is all about your wording Ronald Weasley," it said startling them that it knew his name. "The question was," it began nonchalant before shocking them all as it replayed Dumbledore's voice speaking his question. "'What are the Prime Ministers defences like'," it mimicked. "I told you in a more human sort of way to scare you into leaving, but it has not worked therefore I am to give you one last warning… leave or you shall loose this battle today and we shall use deadly force as and when necessary."

With those parting words it zipped up with speed into the darkness before they could do anything to stop it. "Albus," Lily said shakily. "That thing is a weapon just like those others, and it said it is number forty-two, which logic dictates it probably has forty-one or more brothers and sisters around here; maybe we should just leave."

"Nonsense!" he declared stubbornly. "I shall not let your idiot of a son best me."

"For such an idiot he's doing a pretty good job of kicking our arses!" mutter Alistor Moody in annoyance as something was interfering with his magical eye. "Plus, we've lost members to him, the Weasley girl and Girl-Who-Lived being two, along with Granger and Lovegood. Also, Bill and Charlie Weasley appear to be AWOL and what about our prisoners. You do realise Avalon will come for them using force. You heard that thing if we continue. If they don't arrest us and throw us in a cell, we know they can keep us from escaping they'll end up killing us."

"This is for The Greater Good, we must secure Amanda is returned to our possession, she is ours and will defeat Voldemort someday."

"You know what, fuck all of you I'm going home," Moody said shaking his head. "You should all quite while you're either alive or not sitting in a CyberTech cell awaiting your trial for being terrorists or mass-douchebags or whatever they decide to charge you with because the list of crimes is growing. If you hadn't noticed they can now stop us from apparating. How long until they can suppress our powers or whatever else?"

"B-but Alistor, you joined the Order because even under the threat of Death Eaters the Ministry wouldn't take you back. You said retirement bores you," the old man said in a panic.

"Yeah it does but this is all a bunch of bull," he retorted. "I realised the moment we attacked CyberTech that it was not only fruitless but pointless. Amanda is safe and happy with her brother, why the fuck can't you just stay out of her business?"

"She is the only one who can…"

"Yeah yeah we've heard this shit before," he interrupted rolling his eyes. "But what good is that if she has nothing to fight for. She'll just end up saying 'fuck it I'm tired' and let herself die. Just fuck off away from me, revealing the magical world looks better and better with every passing day," he continued as he turned and started walking away. "Maybe CyberTech needs an ex-auror consultant, after all they'll probably pay attention to what I have to say. Some of their security seemed like they might have been ex-military."

Dumbledore just frowned as Moody disappeared from sight. "Let's just continue with the mission," he said and the rest nodded except a young woman with blue hair as she ran off after Moody as she knew if he was going she would be in trouble if she stayed, but Dumbledore paid the traitors' no heed as he led his Order a little ways closer to number ten when the ground beneath his feet was torn to pieces, and he barely managed to protect himself by creating an earth wall.

However, shrapnel skimmed his head causing blood to pour as he looked around in horror at the sound of explosions. He could see multiple flying things shooting long yellow beams that cut through the ground and anything else in their way, and he was almost sick as he saw several of his unlucky member's dead, in pieces or burnt with terror written on their dead expressions.

Dumbledore looked around at other members of his Order to see the panic and fear as they barely managed to hold off the machines attacks when the beams ceased and they started firing multiple red blasts in tandem, and Albus had to watch as members of his Order were cut down in streams of blood as these things zipped by overhead.

It was horrific, and he wanted to puke as his shields were barely holding as the machines switched from red blasts to yellow beams and back again. It hit with force when several yellow beams smashed into his shield blowing the old man off his feet and back several yards.

He knew that if anyone survived this his Order of just about one hundred would be significantly diminished in size. He landed with a painful crash and the world around him seemed to ring and move in slow motion as he watched the smoke and lights from his position as blood leaked into his eyes.

He mildly realised that he and his Order had never been prepared for war. They were a pushover to the muggles, and had now been truly trounced, and if he survived, he knew he would be imprisoned.

He may not even get a trial. It was horrific. He had never been in such a one-sided battle before, and never thought he would be in one where he could not be the victor. How was it that one pathetic little boy could grow up to be so powerful… to take everything away from him.

"How, could I have lost everything?" he demanded in a cry to the sky as he watched the machines as they started shining down search lights upon them, demanding their immediate surrender.

He could see a few survivors from the comer of his eye throwing their wands away and obeying to drop to their knees and place their hands on their heads.

"How dare you take everything from me!" he roared as he grabbed his charred wand and stood, but started as he saw a man with greying brown hair in a black suit glaring at him with cold blue eyes as he pointed a weapon at him and the last thing Albus saw was a green light.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Albus felt groggy as he returned to the waken world and shook sleep from his eyes as his memories flooded through his mind like a terrifying daydream and he was quick to sit up in his bed gasping for breath.

He looked around in panic as he searched for his glasses. He found them on a small table beside his single bed. It was the only thing in the room beside the bed he realised as he placed on his specs and looked around the small room.

The walls were matte white and dim, but he realised that was probably because the lights weren't switched on full, but he was certain there was no door.

The bed was made, and he was lying on top of it wearing a bright red jumpsuit with his name on a sewn-on tag of his right chest along with a long number.

He sat up quickly and looked around only to find a pair of slip on flat shoes with some weird tags that seemed to stick together to hold them on better.

Dumbledore was shocked as he let himself fall back onto the bed. His friends and allies… many of them had recently died… for nothing it seemed as he was now a prisoner.

He stood up after a moment and tried to apparate from his tiny cell. He was beyond surprised that he reappeared in his office back at Hogwarts (being the headmaster had its perks). It was a relief to see his familiar Fawkes again and the bird squawked in happiness as he gave it a pet, but didn't let the thought of his freedom linger too much as he tiredly sat at his desk.

"Fawkes my old friend; what am I to do?" he asked his familiar tiredly. "I may have been strong enough to escape but what if they've captured all of the others?"

"Albus, are you here?" demanded a sneering voice in panic as his door was torn open, and in charged a greasy-haired and hook-nosed man in dark flowing robes, but he paused on seeing him. "What are you wearing?" he asked in distaste. "I know you enjoy bright colours but that is going too far. And what has happened to your head, and face."

Albus was startled but looked in the little tabletop mirror on his desk to find that he had some Muggle plasters on his cheeks, along with a few scratches and his head was wrapped in bandages.

"Never mind that Severus!" the old man replied quickly. "The plan to abduct the Prime Minister did not go as planned, and many members of the Order lost their lives, but perhaps we can salvage this and have our captured members returned to us."

Snape sighed while rolling his eyes. "And how may I ask do you plan on this?"

"We must retrieve our traitorous prisoners from number Twelve Grimauld Place," he replied indignantly.

"And how do you expect me to bring them all?" he asked in annoyance. "You'll have to come and help as I can't bring them all by myself."

Albus frowned in annoyance before nodding. "Yes indeed," he agreed with a nod. "But I have no one else, except maybe another member of staff here at Hogwarts. Yes, yes, I'm sure Fillius will be fine with doing me this one simple favour.

"If you would be so kind as to fetch him as I need to give him the secret so he can get in. I'll erase him from the Fidelius like I have the others after he has completed this task."

Snape sighed in annoyance before nodding with a sneer. "Very well headmaster," he reluctantly agreed before heading off out of the door.

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy," Albus commented to himself as he picked up a quill and fiddled with it in thought. "They've already made it clear they do not submit to terrorism.

"So how can I get any control over the filthy muggles and traitors? Would Avalon dare try to take Hogwarts away from me like he's taken everything else? No, no, he wouldn't dare… he doesn't have that kind of bravado.

"He would then be declaring war on the Ministry of Magic, and they have hundreds more than I had. Yes, those machines wouldn't stand a chance."

Dumbledore was thinking over many things and time seemed to pass by fast as he said to enter as he heard a light knock, and both Severus and the tiny Professor Flitwick entered his office. The tiny man was about to speak, most likely to comment on his new attire but he put his hand up to stop him.

"That is a story I may never wish to speak of," he said solemnly. "However, I have a favour I need to ask of you."

"Of course, Albus, whatever you need," he squeaked out his reply. "Severus said he needs help collecting some traitors from Order HQ?"

Albus nodded tiredly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Is it possible for you to help bring them to me as we may need to set them free for the release of captured Order members?"

"I see," he nodded, confused. "I suppose I can help, as long as it's a good cause."

"Thank you," he answered with a tight smile. "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number Twelve Grimauld Place!"

And with those simple words Albus dropped to his butt on the floor as the world around him faded away in sparking colours along with both Fillius and Severus leaving him in a bright matte white, empty room with just a huge mirror on one side.

He just stared at his bruised reflection in horror and confusion before the mirror suddenly turned into a window somehow to show a room behind with several people in.

He recognised the Prime Minister watching with a few of his security personnel and some men dressed in what he knew the muggle military wore. Nhe gulped as they were wearing signa of higher ranks.

Ginny Weasley was there with some kind of green panel in her hands doing something with it while smiling, and next to her was Amanda Potter with a huge grin on her face mocking him.

Also, Hermione Granger stood next to a smirking blonde woman both of them wearing long white lab coats over their normal clothes, and the blondes smile looked even more mocking as it widened.

Also, he took note of Luna Lovegood watching him smiling; she was in an electronic muggle wheelchair in front of Ginny as the red-haired girl was leaning on the back as she used her thing.

However, the man to take most of his attention was standing next to a young woman with short blonde hair, and blue eyes was none other than Harry Avalon smirking at him.

"I told you… you can't beat me Albus Dumbledore!" Harry suddenly spoke, his voice seemingly coming from all around him. "You and your people do not rule the world or dictate its destiny. You're going to jail for a very long-time old man."

"Wait," he roared as he pulled himself to his feet and glared at Harry angrily. "You can't do this; we don't recognise your laws… we're practically an independent nation."

"Within our borders we shall not accept that," the Prime Minister suddenly interrupted. "And if we did, you're within our lands now, which means you abide by our laws whether you like them or not."

"You set all of this up… why?" he demanded panicked as he realised, he couldn't apparate before gasping. "To get into Grimauld Place," he answered himself in horror.

Harry grinned. "Cool huh; you were so predictable. Though, you have been out for two days we've just sent soldiers to free your captives, and I'm sure all of them will enjoy seeing you in jail."

"Y-you can't do this," he spoke quietly in panic, almost begging. "I-I have to assist the Girl Who Lived in stopping Voldemort."

"We shall deal with Voldemort, Mr. Dumbledore," said the Prime Minister. "He and his terrorist organisation are now top priority within the UK, but I understand that there are fractions all over the world, one of the largest being in the US. Rest assured Mr. Dumbledore that I have a private meeting with the President tomorrow and shall bring him up to speed so we can make sure he and his government are well prepared, and that the Avengers are informed of Death Eater activity within the US."

"Y-you can't do t-this," he answered in quiet defeat.

"We already have," said Amanda suddenly moving closer to the window and now glaring. "You stole my life, my freedom, and my choice, and now we'll take everything from you, you racist piece of shit.

"By the way, if you see dad in jail, tell him I want nothing to do with him or mum ever again. Why would he throw my brother out on your say so? If I ever have children I would die and kill for them unconditionally, because that is what a parent is supposed to do. Parents aren't supposed to throw out a child because some filthy old man tells them too."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," muttered the blonde woman suddenly smirking. "He might get a slightly disturbed telepath for a roommate in the near future who will share all of his sicko thoughts."

"Welcome to The Crater, Mr. Dumbledore!" a man in his fifties with brown hair flecked with grey said as he stepped forward with a polite smile. "The United Kingdom's first and only supervillain prison. I believe you have Mr. Avalon to thank for your comfort."

Dumbledore stared in horror as he realised this prison was designed specifically with magic in mind.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Sirius sighed as he and Remus reclaimed their places on the floor with the other captives quite glad, they had been locked in the kitchen, as they had been left for just over two days now and couldn't break the door down.

They knew both Nymphadora Tonks and Alistor Moody were now on their side but neither of them had been capable of breaking Dumbledore's charms, and they hadn't heard from the two in several hours, but they were apparently coming up with a plan to get them out.

**Boom!**

They all jumped and moved from the door as it seemed to explode in a cloud of dust, and when it cleared there they stood at the open portal.

There were several people wearing black uniforms with body armour and CyberTech's logo, with several more wearing muggle military uniforms, all of which were carrying large assault rifles except two in black carried wands: one a pink haired young woman and the other the scarred old ex-auror; though, they were also wearing muggle uniforms with that CT logo.

"The house is secure sir," a young woman arrived on the scene with two men in muggle uniforms, one of the men carrying a cage. The cage had a glow and control panel on the bade with keypad.

The cage contained a little wrinkled creature that had been shoved in it with bat-like ears, and a long nose with huge black eyes wearing a tea towel for clothing, and it was squirming and yelling about muggle filth along with something, which Sirius knew was his mother's portrait from the hall.

The creature in the cage was trying to disapparate, but with every attempt it flickered in white mist and didn't go anywhere as it cried and screamed for freedom from the 'filthy' muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors.

"We found this thing lurking around upstairs," she continued, ignoring the creature and portrait. "The cage was hastily put together by Miss. Cline when we were warned of this nutter. It tried to attack us, so we subdued it immediately. I believe it may need a psychiatric evaluation. It doesn't seem to be alright in the head and appears to have suffered a lifetime's worth of abuse."

Moody nodded. "Very well," he said before turning a huge grin of Sirius and co. "You guys coming or ya like being stuck in here?"

"Shit, thanks," Sirius said as he and the others climbed up to their feet. "By the way what happened to Luna? Is she okay?"

"For the most part yes," he agreed. "She will be undergoing treatment for a while. We had to go to CyberTech to help get you out. Avalon tricked Dumbledore into revealing the Orders HQ. I was their watching and I was almost convinced the setup was real."

"Sir we've found a few magical items," a man came in wearing huge bulky goggles over his eyes and CyberTech uniform as he held up a small metal box. "A silver locket with a snake on it seems to be highly dangerous, and two small golden balls with wings that seem to be enchanted but not very dangerous, but they did attack us… kind of"

Sirius laughed. "I don't have a clue about the Locket but the Snitches I played with years ago for a prank on… an old mate of mine."

"I see," the soldier nodded. "However, what are we to do about that… woman?"

"Just leave it for now; you guys have work to do… all she can do is make a noise," Moody replied. "Search every inch of this place. See if you can find out if the books on dark magic are still within the property or recoverable.

"It is better to know one's enemy and the Blacks had some of the rarest books on the subject."

"I think we can help with that," Fred Weasley piped in smugly. "Mum was the one getting rid of it all, and we know her well enough to help find them."

The man nodded as he handed the lead box off to Tonks before following after the Weasley twins with several other soldiers.

"So, what happened to the Order?" asked Remus nervously.

"Tonks and I left after we were confronted by what Avalon called a defence drone," Moody replied sadly. "We didn't want anything more to do with the fool after seeing number forty-two, and we can assure you we are thankful we didn't stay. It was a massacre," he muttered shaking his head. "Those that aren't dead are now locked in cells."

"M-Molly, Ron?" Arthur suddenly asked in a panic.

"They weren't nearly as worried when Dumbledore attacked you," Tonks said tiredly. "But both of them barely made it alive. Your wife I understand still doesn't realise how much trouble she is actually in. She's under the delusion that Dumbledore will rescue her and won't listen when we tell her he has also been arrested."

"I see," Arthur replied sadly. "I don't understand how they can betray family for Albus. Just because he says something is right does not mean it is. How can they be so blind? I had always prided myself on us Weasley's being so-called blood traitors, and now I understand that one of my sons is a Ministry lapdog, another is a muggle hater while my wife worships the ground the old man walks on."

Sirius placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Sometimes these things just happen. Look at me… my family has been a bunch of evil jerks for generations and now I stand against the magical-world because it is the right thing to do to bring about the end of all this pointless fighting, as I've now seen the stupidity and ignorance of the world I grew up in."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Albus Dumbledore had spent three weeks in jail so far and knew if it wasn't for the other locked up members of the Order of the Phoenix he didn't know if he could cope. Though, he must admit that Ronald Weasley's ranting and raving had been getting on his nerves.

However, that wasn't too troubling. It was the other inmates that were getting transferred in that were worrying. They were to lighten the load from other 'supervillain' prisons. Though, he still wasn't quite sure what they meant by that, except that they all wore different colours, either red (him and his group) blue and green, and some were so intimidating that he didn't want to ask.

Though, he was now almost certain that red meant magic, as a few Death Eaters had recently been incarcerated with them. Though, they kept away from the other prisoners, especially Dumbledore's group. Though, the old man was certain they were mocking them behind their backs.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING INFERIOR! YOU FUCK!" a slender pale young man with fiery eyes, grey hair, and oddly elongated ears demanded of the Death Eater group, as the prison settled down for lunch in the huge multi layered mess hall, though only the bottom floor was used as there weren't nearly enough prisoners to need to use the other two layers yet.

Albus had looked from where he sat at his table looking nervous and could see the guy was in green. However, what startled Dumbledore and the Death Eaters was he was on the other side of the dining hall, and suddenly moved with unreal speed, clearing several tables as he jumped.

The green grabbed one Death Eater by the throat and Albus noticed he was wearing the same cuffs around his wrists and ankles and neck, just like Albus and everyone else. They were told that the cuffs though thin and extraordinarily light would induce pain on anyone causing problems with their powers. They were also supposedly shielded against tampering, even by magic.

"See these ears?" the green demanded, and the Death Eater nodded in fright. "They aren't just for looking pretty, so I suggest you keep ya fucking traps shut ya fucking piss-ants. It's already common knowledge that whatever you fucking reds are you can't or can barely use your powers in here, but most of us can… augh!"

He suddenly cried out letting the Death Eater drop to the ground and spinning round to see three guards.

"Get back to your food!" one guard commanded while looking disinterested.

The green just shrugged with one more glare at the Death Eater before stalking back to his friends while they laughed it off.

Albus turned from the scene while pale cheeked. "I'm not sure what's worse, here or Azkaban," he spoke softly as before he thought they were lucky but now he grimaced as he looked at one of his own cuffs.

_**Authors Note:**_ thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and follow me and this story.


	13. Pillars of Light

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XIII**

**Pillars of Light**

Minerva McGonagall sat at the teachers table within the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a sense of unease.

The term had started weeks back, and Albus Dumbledore - along with practically all other members of The Order of the Phoenix had seemed to have disappeared just over a month ago.

She worried because they hadn't come back from a mission to capture the muggle Prime Minister, which was stupid, and she was certain they had probably been captured or something like that.

Albus' disappearance had already come to the attention to the Ministry of Magic and they had set her up with a substitute deputy headmistress while she took the roll of head teacher.

The woman they had sent was truly a filthy piece of work and was more racist than most Death Eaters she had come across and had started giving out detentions for being Muggleborn or… well other such things like being poor.

The woman (and McGonagall used the term woman very loosely) was a pug faced bitch (yes. She went there) woman that reminded McGonagall of a fat and slimy toad and wore these hideous pink cardigans with awful pink bows in her hair like she was five years old and didn't know any better yet or something. She also liked to talk 'sweetly' to people like they're stupid and Minerva was getting close to hexing the life out of her.

If only Albus got back, and then he would put a stop to her. Though, that sensible part of her brain knew he wouldn't care enough to get rid of her. Then again, McGonagall was pretty-certain that Dumbledore was never returning if even an iota of the rumours of the muggles power was true.

She sighed tiredly when she started as she heard something. Something sounding like wind being pushed; like a fan. She had heard the sound before somewhere and looked around to see other people, students and teachers looking for the source as it grew louder.

McGonagall frowned as she stood up and gestured for the other teachers and they reluctantly got up too. She took note that Severus looked quite alarmed as she turned and spoke to the students.

"All of you are to remain in this hall!" McGonagall spoke crisply. "Prefects are in charge."

Then she led the other teachers out of the hall and out of the entrance hall doors before they stopped in horror as two huge glowing white pillars of light beamed down from the dark sky and crashed into the ground.

McGonagall could only look up in horror and awe as the sky had been broken above them with huge cracks spreading outward from the holes in the sky. Then three more blazing pillars of light shattered through the sky and cracked into the ground throwing up dirt.

The pillars looked like they were nothing but light, but they stood erect while radiating light and McGonagall could feel the waves of energy pulsating from them.

Looking back up more pillars of light cracked through the sky and shattered into the ground. It looked like they were in a huge glass dome and some giant monster was cracking their pencils through it. The sky was tearing apart as more and more pillars cracked through the air, setting the atmosphere alight and revealing more and more of the wards.

The dome started bending inward, seemingly being drawn into the light beams already stuck in the ground, more and more crunching into the ground. Then their attention was caught as a blinding implosion of light in the far distance screamed and once they could blink the stars from their eyes, McGonagall thought she might throw up.

Flashing lights, red and blue were coming from Hogsmeade with huge spotlights beaming down and shining from the sky, but they couldn't see what was making that light, but they could see more white pillars spread out through the village streets.

McGonagall found herself crying out a few moments later and covering her eyes with her arms as one last pillar cracked down several metres away and the wards shattered like they were made out of glass.

The sound of propellers was buzzing louder than ever. McGonagall rubbed her eyes under her glasses and looked around as the school grounds were covered in pillars of light, but none seemed to have hit the castle itself.

Then looking up large black muggle machines flew while shinning lights from the sky when men fully kitted in black launched themselves out of a couple of machines, abseiling down they landed within moments while holding riffles with torches and aimed at the teachers, flanking them and holding them at gunpoint.

"Don't!" the leader of the men demanded as McGonagall went to raise her wand, but lowered it quickly as she saw several other machines landing on the grounds, and some large cars and other muggle vehicles startled her as she turned to see they had busted through the front gates and were charging up the main drive with huge lorries following them with blue and red flashing lights.

"Okay, please. On your knees, wands where we can see them, and hands on your heads!" the leader of the men: a large and scary looking black man with neat short hair and a large muggle riffle held trained on them with torches occasionally shining in their eyes!"

Minerva gulped and did as they requested along with most of the other teachers. However, the likes of the Toad, Delores Jane Umbridge and Severus Snape refused to obey and instead sneered at them defiantly.

"If you do not cooperate, we shall use force!" the military's commander suddenly demanded.

Snape went for his wand and fired a killing curse. However, one of the men moved in out of rank. He was dressed like the rest, but he had pale skin and short dark blonde hair with cold blue eyes as he dived in swiftly and threw his body into Snape with one hand around his wrist forcing the spell to fly harmlessly into the sky. They heard a crack while Snape screamed as he was thrown around and slammed face first into the dirt with a riffles muzzle rammed into his face.

"The Commander gave you a very wonderful suggestion!" the man growled in Snape's ear. "That suggestion did not include using any kind of magic, let alone murder spells!"

McGonagall quivered as Snape was crying and he was terrified and outclassed and outmatched. The muggle soldiers didn't even have to use their weapons to take them out.

Snape might have even wet himself as he was soon in shackled cuffs held behind his back and his wand was crushed into several pieces. The cuffs had glowing blue marking around them and Snape screamed out in rage and pain.

It was quite sad. However, McGonagall knew how he was feeling as some of the other soldiers kept them at gun point and allowed a few extras into their ranks and McGonagall and her fellow teachers were soon cuffed. She shivered as she felt the dampening of the energy in the cuffs. It felt similar to the white pillars still covering the grounds.

Though, McGonagall did find great pleasure as that filthy bitch, Umbridge cried out obscenities and screamed and struggled as her wand was removed and she was cuffed.

"Severus Snape!" the man who tackled Snape said coolly. "You are under arrest for attempted murder," he said before forcing his left sleeve up and scowling at the black tattoo marked there. "Also, you are under arrest under suspicion of having close ties to the terrorist organisation known as the Death Eaters! These nice police officers will read you your rights."

Snape was soon dragged away kicking and screaming with a couple of uniformed men who forced him into the back of a powerful looking armoured van while reading him his rights.

"And you. Dolores Umbridge, I believe you called yourself!" he said coldly turning to the toad. Well, she had been screaming it and about how she worked for the Minister as if that was a threat to them. "You are under arrest for resisting arrest; you might get out in a few weeks if you're lucky - these nice gentlemen will be taking-."

"W-wait!" The small Professor Flitwick quickly interrupted, startling them. "I want to make a formal complaint against her."

"Go ahead," the Commander agreed as one of his men whispered a name into his ear. "Professor Flitwick."

"She's been forcing students into detentions with her," he said quickly. "She has been making them write line… you know what lines are?" the Commander nodded while he and his men looked confused. "There's a quill. It's supposed to be for signing contracts as it uses your blood; you know blood signed contracts have more meaning," he said and checked to make sure they were following him.

"Well, it has a side effect that it cuts the word into the writers' hand," Flitwick said and wasn't surprised as the soldiers turned their angry looks toward Umbridge. "It heals them, but you can imagine doing that over and over? That woman… she was planted here by the Minister of Magic, and she's been forcing her detention students to write lines with a blood quill."

"Shut up Flitwick!" Umbridge screeched at him. "I'll have your job for this!"

"You do not have any authority here!" the Commander growled out. "We're also adding the charges of child abuse and assault! Take this bitch away!" he hissed through his teeth he was so angry, and the police officers were soon dragging her into her own private armoured police van, and both vans were soon leaving.

Nothing was said for a few moments as two more men and a woman exited one of the closer helicopters while the Commander was talking to someone over the radio.

The three newbies made it over soon. They were all wearing black uniforms with earpiece things, and they had weapons at their sides but no rifles.

One of the men was a lanky dark-skinned man with short clipped brown hair who kind of looked bored, as he rolled his eyes while looking all over the place and made the invasion scene seem less than the amazing thing it was.

The second man and the woman McGonagall knew. The man had long red hair tied back in a tail with rings looping around his left ear with a few studs in the top of his right with a dragon tooth dangling from his lob. He had a holster in black fastened around his left forearm with his wand in it. The woman wore her hair short, coloured a vivid dark purple with smiling blue eyes, and also had her wand on display on her arm.

Bill Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks, (obviously former members of The Order of the Phoenix: a wizard and witch). McGonagall was less surprised than she thought she should be to find that they betrayed the Ministry of Magic, as she knew that both of them had gotten tired of the Ministry; but then, who hadn't?

"Captain!" the man who arrested them saluted as the three stopped in front of them and the large dark-skinned guy returned the greeting.

"At ease Commander!" he replied with a slight yawn. "Oh; you arrested that Snape one already?" he asked as he drew out a phone, unlocked the screen and pulled up the picture before checking out the staff.

"Yes, Sir!" the Commander agreed.

The Captain shrugged as he put his phone away. "Okay, fair enough; I did get here late," he groaned. "Someone make sure that one is brought into our facility. MI Five and the CIA have some questions for that shit face. We might let the States have him after we've finished with him. Apparently MACUSA has an open warrant for his arrest too. That piece of shit gets around," he said cool and calm but for the slight twitch of his right hand and the burning behind his eyes showed he was angry.

"Which one?" the Captain asked with another sigh as he looked over to Bill.

"Professor McGonagall," Bill said as he gestured towards her and the Captain shrugged with a nod. "Hey Professor. Let's get these off," he said crouching down and removing her cuffs. McGonagall sighed in relief as she felt her magic was free flowing the way it was supposed to be again.

"We need you to get all of the students to relinquish their wands or they're going to get hurt if they think about fighting," Bill said as he helped McGonagall stand.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked timidly. "What about the students? What about classes? What about Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is now in the control of the British Government," the Captain said with a shrug while looking unconcerned. "From what they tell me; well, I overheard; they'll be adding in the boring classes we non-magical folks have to do along with your magic classes. But I don't know the finer details, Professor and I couldn't care less, I'm a soldier, not a… whatever this would be? I'm not your schools new head teacher."

"No. That would be me!"

She was startled as a young (late twenties) blonde haired woman approached and the soldiers moved aside for her. She was flanked either side by two more soldiers: a man and a woman; though, these two were both wearing CyberTech logos and brandishing CyberTech weapons.

The woman eyes were a grey-blue, and she held herself proper as she came to a stop. Minerva wasn't a fan of her short blue dress as it showed off her cleavage under her small black jacket.

"I am Professor Cordelia Cline; the new headmistress of Hogwarts," she spoke shocking her. "Mr. Avalon was kind enough to offer me this wondrous opportunity, as I have wanted to try my hand with kids, but I've never been too good with the younger ones. I just hope High School will come easier," she said smiling. "But please, we're both teachers here so please do call me Cordelia."

"Miss. Cordie," a soft voice interrupted as another young woman, smaller in size and younger than the first with short messy black hair and blue eyes came huffing and puffing as she charged to catch up with another military woman in CyberTech uniform running beside her.

"You should have woken me," she complained while switching her attention between Cordelia and all three security officers as she had to blame them all. "What if the helicopter went back to base with me still in it. I might have had to catch a bus back or take a taxi or something," she complained rather childishly for a girl seemingly in her late teens to early twenties. McGonagall had always found muggles hard to age without rudely asking because of the clothes they wore.

"Don't be silly," Cordelia replied while rolling her eyes. "Oh, this is my assistant Ashe Caddis. Well, shall we enter the school? I'm sure they'll be happier with me here rather than that toad they had before."

"Y-yes of course," McGonagall agreed as she led them with the whole military force behind them. "W-what about the other teachers?" she asked as they entered the entrance hall and a force of armed police were waiting with the other teachers.

"They shall be questioned about certain things," Bill started. "If we have no evidence to hold them for any major issues, we'll set them free to continue work," he spoke calmly and shrugged. "Plus, I believe Professor Cline will be renegotiating your contracts as members of staff."

"Oh," was all McGonagall could say. She was a little worried about some teachers potentially getting the sack anyway. However, they could no longer continue talking about such things as they entered the Great Hall. She was glad that the new head teacher looked to the ceiling in amazement with her assistant but was surprised that the soldiers only glanced at it as if they had seen better.

The students had been talking amongst themselves, many of which had been squeezing to look out of the windows but rushed back to seats when they entered and trailed off into complete quiet as they walked to the front of the hall.

McGonagall looked to Professor Cline for guidance and she just gestured for her to stand up front and talk. McGonagall took a deep breath as she stood up front and looked around at the anxious faces. Bill, Tonks, and the Captain and Commander stood to the side nearby while the rest of the soldiers flanked the hall; thankfully none of the students had a weapon pointed at them.

Professor Cline and her assistant Miss. Caddis were standing the other side smiling around at all the students with their guards standing either side of them at attention and paying full attention to the goings on around them.

"Okay… students. I would like to introduce to you, your new Head Mistress," McGonagall chose to dump her new boss straight into the fray as she didn't know what was going on. "Professor Cordelia Cline."

Cordelia was startled as McGonagall seemed to give her a smirk as she quickly moved back from the front.

The students looked around at each other and the chatter started up as they looked from Cordelia as she stepped up front and back to the armed soldiers around the hall in worry and concern.

"Settle down!" Cordelia called gently but nobody would. "Ashe!"

McGonagall gasped with everyone else as Ashe flicked her right hand and a roar of blue flames burst out and around and circled around the hall, forming a might blue flamed phoenix. It flew around roaring with power and the students and soldiers could only stare as they went silent. Then a few moments later the flames splashed away into tiny ashes of embers.

"Good," Cordelia said smilingly. "I'm glad you're all quiet. Well, it is wonderful to meet you all. I'm sure I'll get to know my precious students. However, we have a few matters to attend today. First, these nice men and women would like for you to relinquish your wands for a short while; don't worry; they shall be returned in due course."

"I'm doing no such thing!" A Slytherin boy roared out angrily.

Cordelia just stared at him for a moment. "I see. Would you like to tell that to my dear Ashe? She's my personal assistant. Ashe Caddis," she introduced the blue flame girl.

"Filthy muggles!" he roared out as he drew his wand, and Ashe blazed away in a flash of blue flame and snatched the wand from the boys hand as she reappeared in front of him, and the wand turned to dust in her hand as her fingers and hand curled with sapphire flames.

"Professor Cline said to hand over your wands," Ashe said coolly. "You will have them returned if you hand them over to the soldiers. But if you don't mind handing your wooden twigs to me… well," she let the ash from the wand drift through her fingers while the boy looked at her in horror and staggered back until he was seated again.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," Cordelia said with a smile as Ashe flashed back to flames and reappeared back at her side. "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over your wands."

They had little choice as men and women went around, tagging and bagging wands and giving the students receipts. Plus, that strange fire-witch was scary powerful, and they didn't want to bother her collecting their wands; they wanted more than a pile of ash returned to them.

"Much better," Cordelia said as she looked towards the Commander as he had several soldiers viewing the students through large sets of goggles that looked like VR headsets and pointing out a few students while talking in his earpiece.

The Commander stepped forward. "If you have a second wand whether that is permitted by the school or not; you will relinquish it too. Plus, anything that could be considered dangerous. If you chose to continue playing ignorant, I can always have you taken to a private room and strip searched."

He gestured towards one of the women wearing a bulky piece of headgear. "That right there," he continued coolly, "can detect things like wands and hidden weapons. If it turns out any item that you have is not a threat it shall be returned with your wand or wands-."

"Actually, Professor McGonagall," Professor Cline interrupted. "Are they allowed two wands at the school?"

Professor McGonagall was surprised but replied, "well, it's not illegal to own multiple wands it is however prohibited by the school rules to bring multiple wands to school."

"I see," Professor Cline said before gesturing the Commander.

"Hand it all over and I'm sure this once your Professor's will overlook this, and confiscated spare wands will be returned at the end of the school year," the Commander said coolly while Cordelia nodded, McGonagall was more reluctant, she knew offering no punishment would be a better bet for getting cooperation.

There was a lot of sheepish students handing over things from spare wands to watches, and even sweets, and decks of cards. McGonagall had to step forward as she thought about all those things the muggle detectors might consider dangerous that weren't. Even a few backpacks were confiscated as they had some powerful enchantments (though luckily the soldiers weren't unreasonable and let them remove their school things).

"Commander, Captain?" Cordelia questioned the two men. "Are you both satisfied with everything?" She waited a minute before the Commander gave her the all clear with a smile and a nod.

"Okay then," Cordelia continued with a smile as she looked out over her worried students. "Next, during the following week we shall be interviewing all of you. Most interviews will take about half an hour, and they are mandatory. But don't worry, it's just to hopefully get a read on the Sorcery Community and hope you're all in wonderful health, mental as well as physical.

"And you will get an appropriate adult who will be very helpful," she said thoughtfully. "They will answer every and any question you have and will be willing to talk to you about whatever you wish. Also, it will be one hundred per cent up to you if you would like a parent or family member in with you when it is your time for interview. Though, that could delay you and us, and parents or guardians might be reluctant.

"However, last, please keep this in mind," Cordelia went on. "We are here to protect you – whether that be from Voldemort-." She paused for the collective shudder, "Albus Dumbledore-." She paused again for the collective WTF gasp, "or your own parents, family members, or anyone who has or might ever want to hurt you; you know, like teachers are supposed to.

"Anyway, I'm pleased to say that we will be adding classes to the school curriculum," she said chuckling kindly as so many students looked uncertain and confused. "But not just normal schooling, but we'll be adding clubs to the school too, even self-defence if you're interested because we know the world isn't as perfect as we could all hope."

Cordelia grinned as she got quite a few nods of agreement. "Anyway," she carried on. "Since Professor Snape has been arrested and I am firing him once I get to his paperwork," she said and took pleasure that even Slytherin students looked relieved. "Ashe shall be taking over as co-Head of House with Miss. Tonks here," she said almost laughing as the purple haired woman waved nervously to the students, "and Mr. Weasley," she finished coolly as he gave a stiff nod.

"They're all quite busy souls," Cordelia said with a laugh. "That's why for now they shall split the workload until we can establish a more permanent Head. Slytherins – please don't be shy. They'll be willing to listen to any problems you might have, and if they can't handle it or you feel the need for higher authority you are welcome to see either myself or Professor McGonagall; but that last part is good advice for any student.

"I just-," Cordelia began but paused and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Have they eaten yet?" she asked quickly, and the older woman shook her head no. "Okay, since its late," she continued while turning back to her students, "we'll let those strange little elf guys in the kitchens send up the food before you clear off to bed.

"However, first I have a few messages before I forget," she said gently. "You will receive the return of your wands once the interviews are finished. Also, there will be trained soldiers on site until Voldemort and all his Death Eaters have been dealt with, so please do not try anything stupid with them. There shall also be workers, doctors, and other members of staff from CyberTech working on some new renovations within the school grounds."

Cordelia finished and paused for a full minute but there was nothing but silence before she turned back to McGonagall. "That was kind the cue for the food to appear on the tables like Amy said it would…" she whispered but she was sure everyone could hear as she saw the Commander smirk to hide his chuckle.

"Oh, right," she replied quickly and with a click of her fingers a huge feast of freshly cooked food spread across the four house tables.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Wow. What an adorable, birdy!" Ashe squealed out in delight as she had been resting outside her trailer a few hours after dinner and Tonks was on Slytherin duty. She was sitting back on a chair chatting with Cordelia while juggling some blue fireballs.

Ashe caught all the fireballs and they blew out as the red and orange bird blast into existence from flames and startlingly landed on her knee. She happily started petting the bird while her bodyguard aimed her gun at the thing.

The fingers of Ashe's hand started burning with red to blue as she stroked the phoenix, before they splashed into that blue and the feathers on the bird changed colour to match like a flick book.

"You don't find that odd at all, do you?" Cordelia asked with a nervous smile.

Ashe shrugged thoughtfully. "It's a magical birdy; it does magical stuff," she said now poking its silver beak as the gold changed colour too.

The bodyguard pulled back her gun and gave Ashe a nervous smile. "Girl… I thought your younger sister had problems," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Evelyn's going to be so proud of me!" Ashe kind of agreed. "I am going to teach little school kids!"

"That was Fawkes!" Bill Weasley interrupted as he had been passing on his way back to the school when the bird turned up so diverted course. "Umm… well is, Fawkes," he said looking at the blue phoenix. "It was Dumbledore's phoenix, but I guess he chose you as a replacement. You know. I guess he likes whatever that fire thing is you do."

"Wow; that's so cool," Ashe said happily as she squealed in delight as the bird started singing for them a wonderful song that sung of new hope; new beginning; their futures.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Hey boss-man!" a squat little man with green tinted skin and a huge mouth barged into a nicely furniture office in a squat (wearing jeans, converses, and a shaggy green hoody).

The white-haired man behind the desk in the office looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties, but he was quite a bit older. He was just hanging up a phone call (and wearing an expensive looking blue suit). He ignored the fool for a moment adjusting his PC monitor, before his pale blue eyes glared hard at him.

"Toad; how many times have I told you to knock!" he demanded in annoyance. "Just spit it out already; I have not got all day to play with you!"

"Whoa… sorry!" he exclaimed. "I forget, but anyway I found Pietro!"

The white-haired man's eyes lit up a little as a small smile, which could be mistaken for a scowl curved at his lips.

"So where IS he!" he demanded in annoyance.

Toad started and shook his head clear as a cocky grin stretched his wide lips, and the white haired man grimaced in disgust as a long slimy purple tongue shot out of his mouth almost reaching the high ceiling, as it hit a fly before pulling back and he swallowed the bug.

"He's been transferred to The Crater!" he chimed out in his sickly croak that quite frankly was really-annoying.

However, annoying, disgusting piece of trash or not the Toad had his uses. Though, he noted one problem.

"And where exactly is The Crater!" he demanded in annoyance.

Toad shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know exactly, but I do know it was finished by, and is now ran by and owned by, CyberTech," he said smugly as his boss's eyes lit up intrigued once more. "And I do know it's in the UK somewhere, but it's new, so news about it is pretty rare. Though, rumour says something about it being capable of holding code reds."

The white-haired man's interest was piqued as his eyes widened interestedly. "Code reds huh?" he muttered to himself laughingly, but Toad nodded anyway looking confused.

"Err; boss what is a code red?"

"Get lost I have things to prepare!" was his answer, and Toad knew better than to push his luck any more than he already had and was quick to leave.

_**Review, follow, and subscribe!**_


	14. School Improvements

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XIV**

**School Improvements**

Cordelia Cline hummed herself a tune as she sat behind her new desk in the head office typing away at the holographic screen in front of her. They had broken into the office pretty easily. Then they threw out all of the crap that they didn't want, and she didn't need

She had already gotten some new upgrades, such as the necessary holographic emitters and computer system that was linked to the Seraph Network.

Her desk was larger than Dumbledore's was, black and curved like glass around her comfy black leather high backed seat, so she could have holographic screens around her to still be neat and tidy without monitors and the like.

The office had changed quite a bit as all of the bookshelves, and books had been removed, (well the books she had no interest in), and new bookshelves taking their place, and magical 'whatever's' had been taken away for study in Wonderland as some of them scanned as dangerous.

The only real things that she kept was this oddly chatty hat, and Ashe's new pet phoenix, Fawkes. Ashe though letting the phoenix hang out in their office was more impressive and since the ceilings were so high there was plenty of room for him.

His perch system was where they placed Ashe's similar desk on the upper platform where the giant telescope used to be. The perches and platforms rose up to end at a high window that he used to fly in and out. Ashe's desk was out to the left of the platform while facing the front door, and to the left of that on the lower level was a small kitchenette.

It had been just over two months, and everything seemed to be ahead of schedule. It was amazing how CyberTech went above and beyond. The school classes were back to normal with extra lessons set to start after the Christmas holidays.

However, it was the interviews with students that brought a chill to Cordelia's spine. Students had been reluctant, but with some coaxing they got hard truths about parents and other family members, and arrest warrants were issued. It was no wonder so many students didn't want their parents involved.

Unfortunately, even some male students were taken into custody and removed from the school. Once they were charged if found guilty, they would be expelled and imprisoned. She felt sorry for those kids. They had been taught to do what they wanted. It didn't help matters when parents were at it too, and certain teachers let it continue.

Severus Snape would never see daylight again, and if Cordelia ever met that old man Dumbledore, she would take him to a Wonderland far greater than anything the Magical World could come up with. She had a sister who would likely enjoy experimenting on him until he died a terrible, used and abused death.

Cordelia almost growled while thinking about it and paused as she had been writing a report using the holographic keyboard. It had left a large part of Slytherin House missing as they had arrested forty-three students from Slytherin alone, and seventeen from the other three combined.

Shaking her head clear, Cordelia grimaced. It wasn't just female students who needed therapists but male too, for all sorts of weird programming. Some of the students really believed that the muggles (as they called them) weren't as human as them. That was one of the weirdest things she had ever heard come out of anyone's mouths, and it wasn't just one kid either, and it wasn't just Slytherin students.

Cordelia she still wasn't sure whether some of the kids 'non'-serious issues were funny or not they were that ridiculous because of the magical world's propaganda 'programs'. However, she was startled as she heard the buzzer on her office door ring.

"Come in!" Cordelia called, and the system unlocked the door and it swished open into the wall. The main doors in had to be changed as they had been damaged breaking in, and they figured that it was a good idea to renovate as much as they could when the choice prevailed itself; as long as they didn't destroy anything unnecessarily.

"Umm… hi, Professor Cline?"

The young blonde woman asked uncertainly as she entered. She looked shy as her grey eyes took in the room in shock and awe. She jumped as the frosted glass door slid closed behind her and locked into place. She was wearing a black robe left open to show a blue skirt suit with white blouse and short tie that somehow looked uncomfortable on her even though it looked well made. It showed that she made a big effort to try to do things right while still being witch about it.

"I-I'm Daphne Greengrass," she said nervously. "Professor McGonagall wants to hire me and said that you have to i-interview me to a-approve my appointment."

"Oh course," Cordelia said with a grin. "Please; take a seat," she said as she gestured one of the three short backed leather chairs in front of her desk.

Daphne nervously took the offered seat while shifting uneasily under the older woman's blue-eyed gaze. "Thank you," she replied while sitting on the edge of her seat as if she was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Why are you so nervous?" Cordelia asked in surprise. "Professor McGonagall recommended you replace Professor Granger, since she kind of quit out of nowhere and I tried to get her to at least fill in until we get a replacement, but she can be stubborn, and we've been without a runes teacher for a while now.

"Anyway, I'll trust Professor McGonagall's judgement on this matter, but I have a few questions for you before you begin. Some may be a little personal, so I'll understand if you choose not to answer. All I ask is that you don't lie about it."

"Okay," Daphne agreed while chewing on her lower lip. "But I'm not in trouble, right? I've never been a Death Eater and I've never been tricked into following, Dumbledore. So, I'm not going to jail, right? I don't think I would last in jail. I was in Slytherin but I-."

"You're not in trouble," Cordelia interrupted while rolling her eyes. "Were you victimised by any of the male students?" she asked straight to the point, catching Daphne off guard.

Daphne's eyes widened before they narrowed in fury. "Fuck no. I would have cut off their fucking tiny pricks if they came near me or my sister! I made sure those bastards knew they would die if they came near me, my sister, or my best friend!

"And before you ask, yes, I bloody told my mum what was going on with some of them!" she hissed, and Cordelia felt warmth towards the younger woman at seeing the real her. "She went to Dumbledore and he did nothing but tell Snape on me! That greasy bastard attacked me. I got away. My mum sent that bastard to St. Mungo's magical hospital for thinking he could touch me. Didn't go near us again.

"Probably the same reason he didn't try anything with Amanda Potter… I mean Avalon! Mum used to be friendly with Lily Evans at school. Or maybe he feared whatever happened to the Dark Prick happening to him because I bet Dumbledore wouldn't have given a shit."

"I see," Cordelia replied slowly and thoughtfully. "And why not go to the ministry?"

Daphne snorted. "Mum did," she replied. "But those filth control the place. Have dipshits like the Minister eating out of their arseholes! Figuratively of course… probably."

Cordelia smiled sadly as the young woman deflated. It had been nice that Daphne opened-up. It was also awesome to hear that English accent. The girl could play queen with that tone, which made the cussing all the more 'interesting' to listen to.

Daphne was surprised as Cordelia offered her hand and slowly reached out and took it. "We are going to be great friends. I have a psychiatric degree. If you would like to talk, anytime," she said holding Daphne's small hand tightly between her fingers. "It will be completely off the record any other time. You can vent and cry any time you want, okay, sweetie?" she said and asked gently.

Smiling slightly, Daphne nodded her head. "Yes. Yes. Thank you. But there is one thing I would like to ask first," she said softly.

"Of course."

"Is it okay if my sister and best friend come to stay with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of… of course you can visit with friends and family-."

"No, I mean…" Daphne said thinking of the words. "To stay. It will be safer here than out there; until everything is safer. I would worry-."

"Ah," Cordelia said nodding thoughtfully. "How is your sister for work?"

"Umm… unemployed," she said slowly.

Cordelia nodded. "Well… okay," she agreed with a small smile. "Would your sister be qualified as a librarian? We have two and we're looking for a minimum of three for the time being. She would be under Miss. Pince with the other girl and have a fair few things to learn," she said while gesturing holo-screens floating either side of her above the desk.

"Umm… yeah, she loves books," she agreed eagerly. "Well… she likes adventure books and things like that but-."

"You know the library doesn't just have magic books?" Cordelia asked and Daphne did look surprised.

"Okay. But what about, Tracey?" Daphne quickly asked.

Cordelia only smiled. "You can't bring your siblings to stay with you, but you can bring your partner."

"Partner?" Daphne looked more confused.

Cordelia laughed slightly. "Partner and children."

Daphne started. "Oh… you mean like boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, partner?"

"Yes."

"Tracey and I aren't together like that."

Cordelia shook her head as Daphne's pale cheeks darkened red. "Just pretend you are for the records and we'll see if there's something she can do here that needs another witch. The new dorms for year fives up will be ready sometime after Christmas, so the girl's apartments will need a den mother or whatever the hell you would call that."

"O-okay, I think we can pretend to be together," Daphne said while taking a deep breath and blushing as she looked down and realised, she was still holding Cordelia's hand and quickly let go. "Umm… when do we start?" she asked quickly.

Cordelia grinned. "Monday morning, so I suggest you, your sister, and your girlfriend be sorted and get set tomorrow; then you can spend Sunday preparing your classes. Though, Hermione was nice enough to prepare some reading material and she was pretty prepared so you can use her notes as we left them in the new runes class."

"Umm… great," Daphne said in relief as she stood. "I best go and tell them; thank you; thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Daphne," she said with a grin as Daphne walked to the door and it slid open, she walked out. "By the way, you're the new head of Slytherin House," she quickly added just as the door slid closed.

"What?" Daphne asked the door quietly and sadly looking as if she had just realised she had been screwed over and given more work than she expected, but McGonagall had told her how much she was going to get paid so she shrugged and stepped off the moving staircase and through twin frosted glass doors as they swished open into the walls.

Cordelia smirked as she watched the pretty young woman leaving down the corridor from the security cameras.

"Seraph! It seems that Laurel Greengrass maybe a useful asset," she said thoughtfully.

"Would you like her to be brought to HQ?" Seraph asked as she appeared next to her still in her fantasy wind spirit cosplay and leaning over the desk with her hands on it.

"What? No!" Cordelia said quickly. "If she's as hot as her daughter; one word: Cornelia!"

Seraph grimaced. "Yeah… would you like her for yourself then?"

"Hahaha!" Cordelia said while rolling her eyes as Seraph was holding in a giggle. "But… meh, you can bring her here anyway – or explain all this to Harry and ask him to do something."

"Oh, I've already done that," she replied with a shrug. "He just said that you can deal with it and you're totally being mean to that poor noob teacher by making her head of a whole house."

"Well, she was a Slytherin!" Cordelia said coolly. "Ask him what else I could do?"

Seraph sighed for a moment and whistled a tune while looking uncomfortable before she finally spoke. "Okay, he says why are you both communicating through me rather than talking over the comms.? Then said, never mind, tell Cordie that its her problem, not his, just don't be mean to the sexy young blonde chicks unless they're bitches, and Amanda and Ginny nodded in agreement and said they totally agree."

"Hey; I'm a hot young blonde!" Cordelia complained as Seraph laughingly fizzled away.

Yawning, Cordelia stood up and stretched as she walked over the fluffy cream carpet that now covered the floor to where she kept her shoes and slid them on and snapped her buckles closed. She looked down as she was wearing a black dress that accentuated her bust a little too much for a head teacher, but she shrugged it off.

Cordelia glanced around the room as she walked towards the door. The walls had been re-plastered and painted white. Then there were posters on science and magic in frames including the periodic table which was growing by the day with the few magical elements they had already found, and there was only more to fill in the gaps of the table.

Smiling; the door slid open while the holo-screens behind her blinked off. Taking the moving stairs down, Cordelia was in fair spirits as she finally found someone trustworthy and capable of teaching runes. She had begged Hermione to leave Wonderland, but it was Wonderland; the only good thing would be escaping her boss.

However, that was a moot point now, Daphne would be great, and to top things off they had the final library assistant, and a spare for whatever she needed.

She got to the bottom where the gargoyle had been broken beyond repair during the break in and was replaced by frosted glass doors that now had magical protections. The twin doors slid open as she reached the bottom and she stepped out, and they slid closed behind her.

Cordelia was quick to choose her destination and thought she would trek to the Entrance Hall and take a lovely walk by the lake as it was such a nice day outside.

It was pretty-humorous that during their occupation and control of Hogwarts that the Ministry of Magic had not shown up. To be honest with all the CyberTech and military forces all over Hogsmeade and Hogwarts protecting the people (until Voldemort and the Ministry were no longer a threat), and most importantly protecting the children there was little they could do.

Cordelia, the school, CyberTech, and the government had to hire quite a few psychiatrists for too many students at the school because of abusive families, bullying, and other kinds of abuse. She dealt with a few of them herself as she wanted all her children to have the best care possible. That also meant separating many students, some of which had to be moved from one house to another.

It was unfortunate that Cordelia couldn't adopt any of the broken souls and put them back together as many students were now wards of the state while family members were arrested and charged, and open warrants for those who went underground or worked with Voldemort were issued. But those students were being allowed the opportunity of staying at Hogwarts and getting help to find homes of their own once they were nearing time to leave Hogwarts.

The students who were state wards would be under constant watch and monitored while taking therapy; partially as they could be at risk of kidnap attempts by their abusers, or they could be at risk of running away to their abusers, or even at risk of suicide. The children deserved better than that; they needed to understand they deserved more.

Cordelia shook away those horrible thoughts as she reached the Entrance Hall doors and exited. It was a Friday evening, so there were only a few students wandering about outside too. It had taken the majority of them a little time to accept that there were soldiers patrolling the whole of the castle and grounds constantly. She hoped they would feel safe from Death Eaters now the school had a military presence.

The distortion rods had been moved, and distortion field generation engines had been carefully erected around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for protection against magic. There were nine huge smooth round bridges floating in the sky facing multiple directions as they span, but they were covered in a stealth field so though they could be seen; they were like a ripple in the air allowing the light to shine through them, and they were connected to a rounded nonagon they span over the castle and created ripples outwards from the castle to outside the gates in a rippling dome through the air.

The school had a modified distortion field. It was more than just an anti-apparation barrier. It was a force field, and magic detection field too. It was a little over kill, and the design was somewhat more barrier heavy than CyberTech HQ had as the school couldn't use a similar system as it could interfere with magic within the school, and break magics they didn't want broken.

Cordelia looked to the left, thirty or so metres from the lake shore where new dorm accommodations were being built by plenty of workmen with all manner of machines. The new accommodations were going to be state of the art, male and female blocks separated with security systems, and other than an adult to watch out for them; it would allow them to take care of themselves and learn self-sufficiency.

The new blocks were like apartments where up to four people would share together with friends without having to worry about being separated by house. They even came with all-electric kitchens, and their own private bathrooms. However, two separate giant bath houses were being built behind them, one for the boys, and the other for the girls. Though, if they were deeper and the water was going to be much colder you could call them small pools.

However, theses pools were essentially huge baths, and separate sex so no clothes needed, (but they do have large communal showers to have a quick wipe down first). Anyway, a huge Olympic sized swimming pool was being built around the side of the school.

Harry was really trying to win over the sorcerers. Cordelia would totally have been won over too with all these cool things.

The apartments were only for year five through to year nine as two extra years of study were being added to account for the extra classes as the week schedule would soon be two-week schedules.

In addition, around the side of where the pool was going, nearest to the apartments were more huge buildings being built such as a gym with stands, for non-magical sports, and teams. Also, many new state of the art classrooms, where lessons would soon take place rather than in the castle as it was easier to install all the knew equipment.

However, the castle would be used to house first to forth years (separated(ish) by house only in sleeping quarters as the common room would be all houses), and the school classes on the first three floors were being adapted for that while lessons were now temporally on the higher floors, while construction took place.

In addition, the Great Hall would still be used as the dining hall, and for special occasions, though all of the large tables (minus the teachers, as that would still be used), lined the walls where food would appear for students to collect for them to go and sit at multiple round tables scattered throughout the hall.

Also; the upper rooms in the castle would be used for school club rooms. Then sports clubs would have some rooms at the back of the castle on ground level converted (for more space), where they could use a few courtyards for outdoor activities once they reinforced windows.

In addition, all the restricted section of the library had been taken to Wonderland, and all of the old shelves replaced with new ones with a computer database system, with holo-screens built into all of the new work desks.

New, non-magic books had taken up a lot of free space, and two new levels were being added to accommodate more, along with a coffee 'shop' where kids could use vending machines to buy snacks, or use the free hot drinks machine, along with a huge section to sit, talk, surf the net, and eat snacks away from the books. Though, with magic books could be cleaned back to perfection if they were dirtied, or someone spilt on one. The snack bar idea had even been taken to a huge chamber near the Great Hall and set up where kids could get a free hot drink whenever they wanted, and at certain times a sandwich or cake.

In the library they had already finished categorising the books, and already had copies of the books the library had so left them, but when the extensions were in place more copies would be supplied.

The librarian had a desk similar to Cordelia's, and she was already receiving instruction by a CyberTech archivist on how to use the computer systems, (along with some seriously studious students that seemed to live there, and her new assistant).

However, the kids were taking to the computer a lot faster than the librarian as she was a lot older and more stuck in her ways, but as long as the kids knew how to browse the net, use the system, and search the growing Hogwarts archives, she didn't really need too. It would help once the new Private Network and AI was built into the school.

Also, the Quidditch stadium was getting rebuilt to fit in with Hogwarts Academy's renovations. In addition, many new top of the range brooms had been bought for the school to train new students, and top of the line racing brooms for the school Quidditch teams.

Shaking her head clear Cordelia smiled as she turned to the lake. It sure was a nice and peaceful spot. She just hoped things settled down soon, and the children got used to the new changes to the school they had to push on them.

It had come to her attention that a lot of graduates from Hogwarts left school to realise they really weren't prepared, especially the Muggleborns as they got looked over in the magical world for less talented purebloods.

Therefore, the Muggleborns (some of them) ended up having to go back to school in the scientific world to get a proper education.

Then they were still dealing with the merfolk that lived in the lake. That didn't seem too difficult as they had a few people on staff who spoke mermish and they were quite reasonable people. Unfortunately, the centaurs were nowhere near that easy to deal with. The merpeople were excited at the prospect of getting to trade and be a part of the world again, since they weren't given a choice when mage chose to hide magic from the world and force it into becoming nothing but myths of faded memory.

The merfolk experts when it came to water-based charms built into jewellery and aqua based magics as a whole. Therefore, they knew they had something to trade, and were coming to understand that they – meaning the new controllers of Hogwarts wouldn't try ripping them off like they knew mage had tried for centuries.

Shaking her head in wonder, Cordelia wondered where Ashe had gotten too. Though, she did say something earlier about a douchebag supposedly allowing shady happenings to happen in his shady pub.


	15. Shady

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XV**

**Shady**

Ashe glared around the filth infested pub with the two CyberTech security men she brought in with her. She could see this was most certainly where all of the shady people in Hogsmeade had been hiding out. If there was one thing she hated, and that was shady people like them. They could be so creepy – and shady. They would draw less attention if they uncovered their faces and hung out in that nice bar called The Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosemerta, (the owner), would sell nice drinks in fresh and spotless glasses.

However, she looked at this place, the glasses looked like health hazards, and don't come in if you have hay fever or you'll sneeze your poor lungs out. She was quick to gesture one of the men as she walked to the bar, and he made the call for the rest of the squad to enter, and enter they did with guns at the ready. The shady customers were already shifting uncomfortably but they just got worse, but never moved out of fear, as she reached the old man behind the bar.

The barman had a white tangled beard and hair, wearing filthy brown robes. "If it wasn't for Rosemerta's place I would say none of you magic guys knows how to clean!" she spoke in annoyance as she passed the confused, but otherwise nonchalant old man an envelope.

"That," she began. "Is an order for health and safety code violations. If you do not meet the minimum standard within seven days, you will be shut down."

"W-what!" he cried out as he opened the letter and she watched as he read it over. "Y-you can't do this. Albus would never let that happen," he said but she knew that he knew that Albus Dumbledore wasn't around anymore, even if he didn't yet know the particulars.

"Well he's in jail now for his own crimes too numerous to waste my time listing," she retorted shocking him, as she finally clued him in. "Lieutenant Marrs, I believe you also have something to say?"

"Oh yes," he agreed with a smirk the blonde man stepped forward. "Mr. Alberforth Dumbledore you are under arrest for potentially harbouring fugitives, and or terrorist; we have been looking for quite a few uncooperative persons who may be here," he said as he gestured carelessly around the bar.

One person dressed in a black veil and dress suddenly got to their feet about to attempt running when Ashe swiped her right fist in his direction and a blue flame shot from her smashing his table to pieces.

"Sit down!" she hissed without looking away from Alberforth. The weird man in the dress was quick to reclaim his seat, and Ashe was not surprised the wood was so bad that even fire didn't want to eat it, as her nibbling flames went out.

In that moment the security forces had also moved and within only a minute every patron within the pub was down and in cuffs with their disguises removed. She had to say, if only in her head, some of them should have been left on.

"Mr. Dumbledore if you will come quietly," Marrs spoke nonchalant as he with Ashe were the only two not to move, and Alberforth did not want to anger the hellfire girl. "If you don't make a fuss, I'm sure we may be able to make a deal where you'll get off with just a fine. If you understand where I'm going with this?"

Alberforth nodded with a sigh as he walked out from behind his bar and let Marrs cuff him and take his wand. It wasn't like he could do anything if his brother was taken in. Ah well, it was only a matter of time until his brother's arrogance and stupidity got him into trouble. Anyway, all he had to do was give evidence against a bunch of douchebags and he would get off with a fine. Plus, he might get to see his brother in jail and gloat a little before he was done grassing on his shady patrons.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Minerva McGonagall was still surprised looking around the school at all the new and different things getting done by the builders. Though, they kept out of the school's way, but she didn't think she could ever get used to having her new classroom so far away compared to where it was.

However, she felt thankful as she sat at the teachers table in the Great Hall after fetching her food that the new classroom was only temporally when she would get a nearer classroom.

In Addition, having filled not one but two job positions out of her interview with Miss. Greengrass; she realised the day was going very well. She even had the potential for a new dorm mother dating her new teacher so she would be ready at the school. Though, she was pretty sure Miss. Davis and Miss. Greengrass were only dating so Miss. Davis could stay protected under the new barrier system in the castle, Minerva wasn't going to complain or say anything.

McGonagall was thankful she was allowed to continue on as Gryffindors head of house after the day her world was taken over; in a good way.

Also, only Divination had been removed from the school curriculum, as it seemed a waste of bother. In addition, when she was in negotiations with her contract, she hadn't had to even try to get a pay rise. She was given a rise in pay that amounted to eight times what she originally got, (because she was deputy, and transfiguration teacher she had gotten more than most), plus health care, and pension benefits that made her chin drop to the floor in shock.

Minerva was sceptical that the school needed extra muggle classes at first, but having had to read the students handwriting and spelling for the past thirty years she could only reluctantly agree that English lessons would be helpful, and since most of the magic they studied was in Latin the new head teacher added that to the curriculum.

However, she at least thought that the student's parents would teach their children the basics of maths and other things they may need, but she realised on further study that her own maths was atrocious.

She had even tested some students in math and realised to her horror they were all pretty crappy at that, and then giving the students a fitness test made her also agree that the students also needed PE classes.

Minerva sighed as she began her pie and potatoes in the Great Hall during dinner when Cordelia sat next to her. The throne Dumbledore used to sit in lording his superiority over the school was gone for a normal seat so she could be equal.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," the headmistress chimed as Ashe arrived with her meal sitting down next to Cordelia and digging in with vigour.

"Good afternoon Cordelia," she responded with a tiny smile. "Afternoon Miss Caddis."

Ashe looked up from her pie and chips smiling. "Hey," she responded before reengaging with her war to get her food in her mouth.

Cordelia laughed while rolling her eyes. "Don't try to get any decent conversation from her while she's eating," she told her jokingly in amusement. "Where have you been all morning anyway?" she asked turning to Ashe out of curiosity.

Ashe paused her munching and swallowed the lovely meal those weird little elf guys made and smiled. "I was helping out with security forces for fun," she said happily. "We arrested some very shady customers, at this very shady pub called the Hogshead. Then, we arrested this very shady bar owner, who just so happens to be Alberforth Dumbledore, the very shady, Albus Dumbledore's younger, and very shady brother. It was fun."

"Oh, well next time tell me," Cordelia pouted. "Arresting very shady people in a very shady place sounds like it could be exceptionally shady fun," she said with a wide grin.

Minerva held in a _very shady_ groan.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

In an advanced looking control room on the bridge of a high-tech airship flying above the clouds of New York City, stood a black man with an eye patch over his left eye with bald head. He wore a black uniform underneath a long black leather coat.

Around the bridge were large windows looking out at the clouds. Staff worked at the many controls wearing deep blue uniforms while the black man glared down at a red-haired man in similar uniform as he was on his knees being held down by two armed men in black.

"So, Magneto was after information on The Crater?" he demanded of the man, tempted to kick him a little but he was already well and truly scared. He'd even messed himself.

"Y-yes sir," he answered shakily.

"Sir," a woman at a front control panel gained his attention. "Pietro Magnus has recently been transferred to The Crater due to overcrowding."

The eye patched man turned back to the traitor with fury in his one dark eye. "That's all we need," he growled out with a sneer at the man before regaining his composure and turning away. "Take that bastard off of my bridge and put him in lockdown."

"Yes sir," the two military men declared before dragging the man off the bridge where he may end up spending life in prison.

The man. Coronel Nick Fury. The commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. took his seat on the control chair, slumping with a tired sigh. "Alert The Crater to the possibility of an attack by criminal organisation: The Brotherhood of Mutants."

"Yes sir," the same young woman replied. "They may need assistance in preventing them from breaking through security. If he has Juggernaut with him or Avalanche, or worse both it won't be possible to stop them without help."

Fury nodded sagely. "Contact Stark and tell him I need to speak with him and his team ASAP!"

She nodded and a few moments later a young man with short black hair in his mid-to-late twenties appeared on the holographic view screen with a goatee neatly trimmed around his mouth, and an arrogant smirk.

"Wow Fury," the man laughed. "You called to congratulate me and my team on being awesome?" he asked jokingly, as the eye patch guy watched in annoyance as a huge green thing only wearing purple shorts, The Hulk was in the background arguing stupidly with a long haired blonde blue eyed man with metal war hammer in his belt, wearing Viking like clothing with large red cape, in contrast to Stark's crisp black silk suit.

"Hardly!" he hissed out in annoyance. "I have some news," he spoke straight to the point. "The mutant Magneto may have plans to break his son out of The Crater! I shall be sending the needed information."

Stark grimaced but looked more serious now as he nodded. "Okay… but I still don't get why Avalon finished that place, and now CyberTech is running it. Sure, it frees up space but still. It's a little suspicious. I've been hearing rumours that it was not only built for metahumans and mutants, but it was upgraded for sorcerers too."

Fury nodded his head. "Yes, I've also heard these rumours. However, they are not rumours, as the President himself has been informed by the British Prime Minister of Sorcerer terrorists that call themselves Death Eaters. They believe they are a superior species of human and like to put on a show if you get my meaning."

"Yeah, some of Magneto's lot are like that too with mutants," Stark agreed coolly. "I don't get why we can't get along. Supremist all over the pace, including from non-powered humans," he said trailing to a stop before shaking that off. "Anyway, why not tell us before now?" he demanded suddenly.

"I have only just found out; yesterday in fact; you know how long it takes some of these people to trickle down this stuff," he responded tiredly. "I shall be sending a report on the matter as we may have to deal with cleaning house. Though, the President has accepted CyberTech's offer of assistance with US domestic mage terrorists, but MACUSA, the US magical government is being rather cooperative as we're all making concessions to try and not let this devolve into war. The terrorists' main points of call seem to be around their leader, Voldemort, in the UK."

"Then CyberTech must have some way of fighting them," Stark muttered before speaking louder. "But then, Harry was lying to me when he caught my attempted hack."

"You were trying to hack his satellite systems!" reprimanded a man in red white and blue with short blonde hair as he stepped into frame. "It's no wonder he didn't want to tell you anything. After all, how trusting would you be if he tried to hack you."

"Okay, okay," he replied with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "But we're going to the UK. We cannot let anymore prisoners escape another super prison, and they could potentially have magical terrorists locked in that nobody wants let out either."

"I agree with my well-dressed friend," the blonde Viking interrupted. "We must stop these fiends before innocent people are harmed."

"HULK SMASH!" roared the green giant, punching his right fist into left hand.

A brown-haired young woman wearing yellow and black strips flew before the screen with bug like wings at about seven or eight inches tall.

"We'll get to it and put a stop to Magneto and his men if we can. You can count on us!" she said. "After all we are The Avengers!" she added proudly.

Colonel Nick Fury sighed. Sometimes he wondered about them and their sanity, or lack thereof. Though, he didn't mention it as Shield and The Avengers were always on rocky grounds.


	16. Colour Coded

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XVI**

**Colour Coded**

Severus Snape shivered, as lots of eyes rolled over him from men wearing either bright green, or bright blue clothes while he was forced to wear bright red, but he grimaced at seeing one man who wore yellow, and he had ashen grey skin and cold dark eyes and pointed teeth.

This was the first time he would be eating in with the other inmates of this prison since he was brought to this place. He had been kept separated for the past two- and a-bit months as he was kept in solitary and watched around the clock as he was supposedly put on suicide watch, but he knew there was more to it than that.

Severus had been offered a deal. It was a terrible deal, so he chose to hold out for better. He wouldn't tell Voldemort's secrets without the offer of complete freedom, and he was pretty sure that was never going to happen. The muggles didn't do things like that like the magical world would.

He could still barely believe it. He was arrested by these filthy muggles, charged with – well, all of the things they thought were crimes, (though, technically were, but Dumbledore made the rules bend for him), sentenced, and locked away in a filthy muggle jail wearing filthy muggle clothes, and he couldn't do shit about it.

It had taken two days for his trial. His legal advice consisted of an older man who had apparently looked over his file, his charges, the evidence, and told him that all he could do was take the deal and plead guilty. However, he wouldn't take the 'advice' of a ridiculous muggle and was found in contempt of court on top of his other charges and sentenced to three life sentences in The Crater Super Prison.

Then to top things off for Severus was that a week after his first sentence, he was charged and sentenced to an extra two life sentences and forty-two years. He was still expected to be charged with more. He understood that fundamentally, he was going to die in this place, and never use magic again.

Severus had gone through five muggle solicitors already as he didn't want to listen, and they could refuse to work for him if they wanted, and he was too much of an arsehole. He had demanded a wizard solicitor eventually, instead. He was quite surprised that he got a solicitor from Gringotts to work his case that he had to pay himself.

He was disappointed. Severus's new solicitor had only given him the same bad news. He was going to jail for the rest of his life. He was told to just accept the deal; that he would be better off staying in solitary for his sentence. It had been a waste of money as he wouldn't listen.

Severus was carrying his food, or more correctly put, 'slop' (the 'people' who made it called it a stew), over to where he would hopefully be safe with the Death Eater prisoners.

He had thought about going with the Order of the Phoenix, but they didn't look very impressive, and it looked like Ronald Weasley has recently been beaten up. He was sure Albus would understand, as both Crabbe and Goyle had been incarcerated too, and they were huge. Surely no one would want to deal with bothering them.

However, suddenly a silver haired young man wearing green was in front of him, and his slop went pouring down his red top, and his tray and dish and beaker clattered to the floor where the silver haired Green kicked them out of their way.

The young man had a wide grin stretching his pale lips as he inspected the greasy Red. "The names Pietro!" he said innocently, but that gleam and coldness in his eyes caused Snape to take a step back and look around for help.

However, no help seemed to be coming as the hall had gotten nearly quiet and everyone was watching, some muttering some kind of wagers amongst their 'friends'. Severus looked to Dumbledore for help, but the old man just shook his head, scared. He didn't even look sorry for him; more worried they would come after him next.

"You're Severus Snape? Yes?"

He nodded but started as he turned to see a man in his late twenties, early thirties behind him with the bottom part of his all in one green suit hanging down, to show his white vest, and torrent of muscles bulging through it like a god of Greek mythos.

The man had to be at least six foot eight and towered over him with dark brown eyes glaring coldly. He noticed like the silver haired guy was wearing those shackle-like bracelets, like those he also wore; they were the worst part, knowing that they could induce pain.

Snape shivered, and tried to move back but bumped into someone else. He looked to see that the silver haired man had moved a little and was resting up against an empty table. In his place was a built brown skinned man with his hair cut short and painted a golden-bronze colour.

His dark eyes were also cold. It looked like only the silver haired man was amused as he was still grinning. This new man looked to be the youngest and stood at five foot eleven feet tall at most, and his jumpsuit was just like the large white mans but he wasn't wearing a vest, exposing his solid looking tattooed body.

"He's Piotr!" the man spoke. "I'm Evan, but you can call me Spyke!" he said chuckling coldly, and Snape almost lost bladder control as the man raised his right hand, and out came a light brown grey spike that looked almost tree or rock like, before he just used his other hand to pull out what could be consider a six foot long Bo Staff with sharp looking points.

"We heard a nasty little rumour about this new guy!" Pietro spoke up and he moved at unnatural speed getting in Snape's face in moments. "Some guy named Severus Snape: a red who was a High School 'teacher'; an incompetent one from what I heard. The only thing he seems to do with any real… priority… is allowing his precious little students to be… harmed! I heard he even partook in some of that harm himself… bullying students… among… 'other things'!" He left the implication hanging, but nobody needed any elaboration.

There was a collective standing as the rest of the hall, minus the wide-eyed Red's sitting at the table with Dumbledore, and the Death Eaters who tried not to catch anyone's eye as they coward at their table.

Dumbledore looked down at his plate as Snape looked his way, which caught the silver haired man's attention for a moment. However, Snape realised that none of them were coming to his rescue so quickly looked around.

Severus needed a guard, right? He was a prisoner. They had to protect him, right? Muggles weren't like mages. They didn't have Dementors, or torture prisoners, did they? No. He saw a guard a little further away. No. there were two of them talking to another few prisoners, and knew they were literally turning a blind eye or two.

Severus felt tears stream down his cheeks as he looked more, searching quickly, but all the guards were preoccupied, pretending none of this was happening. He couldn't help it as he looked down as a wet patch formed around his crouch and he wished he made better discussions as he felt piss spilling over his shoes.

Snape was quiet as he wimped and shuffled back while shaking. He bumped into something solid, cold, and metallic. He wished he just didn't look as it was the large man. His skin had changed. He was a monster. It was now light blue metal with near glowing white shields for eyes and dark blue metal hair.

"Well," the metal man said in a Russian accent. "That wouldn't happen to be you now would it!" he demanded angrily.

"Is Severus Snape a popular Earth name around his part of the planet?" came the sneeringly cold voice of the being in yellow, standing just over six feet and his semi-scaled skin bulged taught in his suit.

"I can't say it is," Pietro commented off-handily as the Yellow stalked closer with a grey swirl of light in his eyes.

"Do you know what we would do to a person like you on my world!?" the Yellow demanded coldly as he bared his sharp teeth and Snape quickly shook his head, too terrified to even question the 'my world' part to himself. "Well, hurting our children… purposefully of course – as accidents do happen - … in anyway, is a crime punished with labour so fierce, so toiling that eventually you'll die a terrible death being of some use, being abused – eventually… if you were lucky; they choose to no longer care about giving you just enough medical treatment that you won't die…-"

The Yellow chuckled whimsically as he stepped closer before he continued. "This world… this country is so much softer. But it isn't the toil, danger, or labour that would really break you on my world, but filth like me, and them," he gestured around him at the Blue's and Green's while muscles flexed and strained as they advanced slightly and Snape felt the rest of his bowls empty and squidge down his legs in a runny mess.

"It looks like in some places," the Russian said whimsically but his metal expression didn't change. "We are very similar," he finished with a growl at the end.

Snape shivered as he took a step away towards the nearest guard and leaving a little puddle and smudge of shit behind him. His eyes flashing around desperately as one man in blue played with little orange flames between his fingers and another in green let his eyes sparked with lightning.

"N-no – no – no - p… please!" he stuttered out begging. "Albus! Please! Crabbe! Goyle!" he screamed out. "Please, someone, someone help me!" However, even the guards ignored his pleas, and Dumbledore, and the Death Eaters could only look away while the remaining Red's could only watch in fascinated horror.

"I'll help you!" the Russian said, crouched to whisper in his ear; Severus Snape felt less than reassured.

Snape started blabbering and crying as he flopped, falling towards the ground, tears streaming from his eyes, and snot pouring from his nose as he tried to shield himself away from them.

However, he suddenly screamed like a little bitch as he was lifted effortlessly off the ground by the neck of his Red outfit, and tossed like a ragdoll, all the way from one side of the large hall to the other. Snape cracked as he sailed over everyone's head height, barely reaching the second-floor balcony as he bounced off and down, bending at an impossible angle.

Everyone in the hall followed his arc with their eyes when he finally smashed painfully onto the ground the other side of the hall. There were more cracking noises as more bones broke or shattered, as he bounced slightly before crumpling into a whimpering mess of blood, and into unconsciousness as the last parting of air left his lungs as he wheezed for breath, barely alive.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Spyke demanded in annoyance before all of them paused with grimaces of pain as their muscles tensed up, and he dropped his staff as currents of 'electricity' coerced through them.

"I get the next go!" the Yellow demanded through gritted teeth as everyone except the Red's were brought to their knees as more guards and medical personnel charged in.

One of the guards was quick to take the offending weapon from Spyke with some lame words of reprimand. The medical team was quick to retrieve Snape and get him out before the pain let up on them and they could rise to their feet, some of which offered the other Red's a glare of warning.

It only took about two minutes, but none of the inmates attempted to fight through the pain to stop the guards or medics, as it would be pointless as the greasy Red wouldn't be conscious for them to enjoy hurting him some more, and they didn't want the pain levels to increase.

Albus Dumbledore shivered in horror. It hadn't taken long for him to realise that you don't mess with Green's – or that Yellow – or the Blue's. He also realised that it was most probably one of the guards that purposefully told them of Snape. However, he now knew it was only a matter of time before they realised, he knew and didn't care, and then he may be next.

"Wait?" James Potter asked with a confounded look towards Dumbledore. "I knew Snape was an incompetent arsehole… and that he is always an arsehole to the students, but… beating him like that and... what did they mean by other things?!" he asked in bafflement as he looked around at the rest of the Order and with the exception of Dumbledore looked as confused.

Dumbledore was trying to come up with an answer when he paused in terror when that Yellow sauntered over with a cold grin as he looked from Dumbledore to James.

"I couldn't help but overhear you," the Yellow said coldly. "With ears like this; its not hard," he chuckled as he pointed to his tall thinly curved ears on the side of his head while James stared at him in horror as he leaned over the table with his clawed hands as he took a seat, and his armoured skull smoothly bald and suiting him well.

The Yellow leaned over and spoke close enough that James couldn't misunderstand even if he tried. "Bastard had been letting his students be-."

"Shut UP!" Dumbledore roared as he stood, which got the rest of the halls attention and startled his minions, as he produced magical force before he whimpered as his bracelets lit up and his muscles tensed.

"Enough of that, Mr. Dumbledore!" a nearby guard said firmly. "Play nice or I may have to send you to solitary!" he added as he walked past, and Dumbledore slumped back to his seat glaring at the smug looking Yellow.

"W-what did Snape do?" James asked as he turned his confusion to the Yellow. "A-and what are you? – I don't understand what's going on?"

The Yellow chuckled coldly. "My name is Machi. I'm a thief from a star system… a few systems over. I got caught by humans," he laughed as if it was something to feel humiliated over. "I was hiding out on this planet. Its sort of the middle of nowhere, so I figured I would be safe. I got a bit greedy and now here I am… much nicer prisons than my world or the Nova Cores."

The Yellow shrugged as it amused him that the Red's were further confused. "As for that ex-teacher. I heard he was charged with allowing male students to abuse female, and tried it for himself too… let parents get away with abusing their own children," he said with a shrug but his eyes held anger, as he helped himself to a cold soggy chip from James's plate, and slowly ate it while James had gone pale and green cheeked as he turned to the old man.

"What was Snape doing?!" James Potter asked as he looked to the old man having pushed his (surprisingly tasty) pizza slice and chips to one side as they were cold, and seeing a grown man mess himself when confronted by the Green's and Yellow made him loose his appetite.

Nodding slightly, James let Machi have his remaining food when he asked whether it would be okay, as he would never be able to keep it down, as he felt sick. James wasn't sure how he should have; could have felt about what he heard, so he just pushed the plate towards the Yellow, and the alien man started on it, not caring that it was cold.

"Got to hand it to humans though," Machi said with a delighted growl. "You sure know how to make a good… pizza… and I like fries – these fat fries are my favourite; even in here they can't go wrong with pizza and fries."

James felt a little nauseous as he chose not to answer the Yellow and continued staring at the old man. Dumbledore didn't show any sign of surprise. He found himself wondering whether Dumbledore had really looked the other way, or whether he might have even participated.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with James," he answered quietly. "Ignore that… thing," he said sparing the Yellow a cold look, but said yellow didn't look like he cared. "They're only Slytherins, and it was for the greater good that we left things the way they are."

"But…" James tried to think of some rebuttal. He tried to even conjure anger at the old man. He could feel his anger at Snape, but it felt diluted, indifferent. This was something he should care about wasn't it? After all this was - was the headmaster of the school he was only too happy to send his daughter.

James was feeling confused, as if he had a cloud within his mind. He had been feeling confused for a few days now. He was feeling guilt for something's that before he never had, and questioning things he should have before they happened. It wasn't as strong as he figured it should be, but it was still there, guilt, making him think.

This was the first time since he went to Hogwarts that he was thinking of questioning Dumbledore, wondering why he let Dumbledore have so much say in his family's life, his family's future.

_Dumbledore took my son!_

"Oh…" the alien man growled as James crinkled his brow. "This is getting interesting; keep at it, human; chains like that were made to be broken!" he chuckled as his eyes swirled with grey light.

"S-shut up!" Dumbledore hissed at Machi in worry before he turned back to James. "Stop with this nonsense James, don't listen to this thing! It was for the greater good!" Dumbledore spoke with a finality that just rubbed the younger man the wrong way, as his eyes flashed to the glowing grey of the alien before back to the old man's blue; they no longer twinkled like he remembered. "Severus Snape was a vital part of the war. He spied on Voldemort; we had to keep him happy."

James just shook his head with wide eyes as he looked at other Order members to see them nodding along with Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had this look of concern and worry that was growing faster and larger as he saw something only Machi saw before.

"Wow, somebody is waking up from lala land as you humans would say!" Machi growled out in glee.

"F-fuck you, Albus!" James hissed out as he ignored Machi, and he slid off the bench standing and moving away while his hazel eyes were cold, angry, and hateful. "A-are you fucking mental!" he roared out suddenly grabbing at his head as a huge burst of accidental magic erupted up and span around him as his head split in agony, just as Dumbledore stood to try hushing him up before any more attention came their way.

James's head felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't think clearly as the wave of magic blast Dumbledore in and over the table where he landed in a painful heap with that annoying Weasley boy crunching underneath the old man.

Dropping to his knees, James was still holding his head, thinking hurt like Hell was partying inside his skull. He didn't see it but Machi had finished the last of his free meal and slid off his bench and stepped towards James. Moments later James collapsed unconscious into the Yellow's powerful arms, stopping him from hitting his head. However, James still had some blood dribbling from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

Pietro had watched the whole seen only getting bits and pieces of conversation as some was spoken too quiet for his advanced hearing. However, as he watched medics quickly taking the man away from Machi, he had to wonder about those magicians, as he didn't know what Machi's angle was; probably bored.

Odd, very odd, but it looked like the old man was letting the greasy Red get away with his crimes, (crimes even he was disgusted with), and was even the head teacher. Pietro was quick to inform his crew about the old man as he watched some more medics take him, and that arrogant little twerp ginger-top away as they had both been injured by that odd, yet uncontrolled burst of power.

Voldemort… The Dark Lord… You-Know-Who… obviously the same person, but the question would be how to find him and his Death Eaters. Pietro was almost certain his dad would want to meet this bastard if he didn't get lobbed ion jail first. They had similar goals for different species, but at least the Brotherhood didn't go around murdering innocent people just for fun… well he was not too sure on Sabretooth's stance on that front, but the majority of them didn't.

However, it could come to blows, so he supposed it could be fun. After all these Reds were pathetically arrogant about their own self-worth - well that ginger asshole and the Death Eaters were. He was almost positive the old man was the same - he sounded like a preacher that didn't want to practice as that would be too difficult for him.

Also, it looked like they could use their powers in here, but most of them may need something, a tool of some kind to consciously do so – a wand or staff – something like that.

_What an interesting bunch of freaks._

Pietro soon joined in with plotting some pain for the old man; Piotr had had his turn, so now Evan wanted to have a go at playing, since the alien seemed to have enjoyed fucking with the other Red's with whatever mind-fuck he helped remove from that other Red.

Spyke did say something about shoving a sharp stick where the sun was yet to shine.


	17. Warnings

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XVII**

**Warnings**

The Ministry of Magic was in shambles after the invasion and take over of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the muggles, and Alistor "Mad-Eye" Moody didn't come across any security asking for ID or anything. These people were idiots, as they were at war with Voldemort; now the muggles too, and yet he could just do whatever he wanted and go anywhere. If Voldemort realised this, they could get anything they wanted from the place.

He wore some new clothes of black jeans, which nicely hid this darn new experimental robotic leg nicely. It was awkward at first, but he quite liked it as it gave him a lot more speed and flexibility; it fit better (as it was attached to him) and didn't clank around. He only had to sign a waver and those doctors back at CyberTech happily let him test drive the thing.

Moody also wore some leather boots (for both 'feet'), a black shirt, and a long brown coat. His hair was neat and tidy and tied back with a hair tie. Though, he did note people staring at him oddly. He was still fairly well known, but was it really that surprising to see him dressed neatly? After all he now officially worked as a consultant for CyberTech on loan to the British government for his expertise and had to be presentable in his new job.

In addition, which he was less fond of. He had to give up his magical eye as the UK government had privacy laws that his eye apparently violated. Therefore, CyberTech got him a replacement, which is less eye-like as it was what they called a first-generation prototype. It was more like an eye patch with a blue screen fastened on comfortable with some kind of white metal material that conformed comfortably to his head.

Moody's new eye couldn't see through stuff like his magic one, but it did have a lot of good features. It had heat detection, and weapon detection capabilities. It could see long distance up to two miles, and had built in targeting sensors for better shots, and a computer function with communicator so he didn't need an earpiece like others did.

He was here for no other reason than to give the Ministry a declaration that the British Government would not support and recognise the current established magical governing body within the UK. That they had one week to disband, or they would have to be taken down by force.

Moody (no longer Mad-eye) had just walked nonchalant through the whole ministry, (his wand in holster in his left arm hidden by his sleeve, and a CyberTech gun, in black on his right thigh, also hidden by the coat), down in the elevator, and a high security corridor, and barged straight into the Wizengamots Council Chamber where they all convened in tiers. The higher you were the more 'important'.

They all stopped deathly quiet as Moody entered and moved to the front of the crowd looking up at them all. They stood high and mighty, thinking of themselves as gods, watching him, and his new 'eye' alerted him to wizards behind him but he ignored them as they were just the 'security', well shit 'security'.

He held in a chuckle as it was time to dethrone these 'gods', after all man had been doing so since the dawn of their existence, so now was no different. It was just his turn.

"I'm here as an embassy of the British Government on the Prime Ministers orders!" he began, speaking crisply and loudly.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion Moody!" demanded a squat little man in pinstripe robes at the very top, lording his position as minister over everyone.

Moody had to smirk as it was time to bring these fools down to Earth, and he got to start the process. He knew that not all of them were like the Minister of Magic. A lot of them looked hangered and broken and in need of a new spring in their step, and a government with taskforces ready for a fight – who knew how to fight would help bring back some lustre – hopefully.

The way Dumbledore and the Minister had so easily held people back from fighting had come to an end. Voldemort and his Death Eaters could get any peace they were attacked so fiercely by the Cyber Knight, and with further support, and Dumbledore in jail; those terrorists were free on borrowed time.

_The Crater is waiting for them! _

"I am here to inform you, Mr. Fudge, and this assembly; that the British government does not recognise the Ministry of Magic as a governmental body," he said watching amused as some realised what he was saying while others were clueless morons. "As of right now you have seven days to disband all activity within the United Kingdom or you shall be classified as a hostile entity, and military might shall be used."

"You reckon we will just surrender without a fight?" Fudge demanded heatedly.

"I hope you don't," Moody growled with a shrug. "After all, I've seen how piss poor most of you are at anything, so I figure the best way to show you what true power is, is to watch as you're all forcefully arrested and sent to join Dumbledore in The Crater, and maybe you'll get to meet Voldemort first hand when he's finally captured."

He almost laughed as they still feared Voldemort's name. They still thought Voldemort was an unstoppable nightmare. These people didn't have a clue, and by the look of a lot of them it looked like the military was going to be giving them one.

"So, it is true!" a blonde woman in the middle suddenly spoke. "The muggles control Hogwarts?" He just nodded in agreement. "My daughter is at Hogwarts. She told me some male students have been taken from the school. What is going on? She seems to be under the impression that something very disturbing had been going on in Slytherin House."

He just chuckled darkly. "That would be an understatement Ms. Bones," he replied causing her to flinch. "It seems that your 'department' has never done its job correctly, but then we have come across evidence that says the Ministry of Magic doesn't give a rats arse… remember seven days!"

Moody then turned to leave but found several men standing in his way wearing light brown robes. They were aurors (supposedly magic's top brass of police). They all had their wands raised, but he shrugged nonchalant.

"Arrest the traitor!" Fudge called, and they moved in, and within moments they had taken his wand and had him at wand point, though they didn't take his gun as they were no-doubt idiots.

"I see… so that's how you want it Fudge?!" he asked chuckling. "Well, have it your way."

"Take him to Azkaban!" Fudge ordered. "He'll be getting a lovely little kiss!" he said laughingly.

"Cornelius!" Ms. Bones interrupted scoldingly, and angry. "You cannot just send him to Azkaban and have him executed."

"Watch me!" he retorted smugly as he gestured the Aurors, and they were only too happy to obey.

It didn't take any time for Moody to have been led to the apparation point when all of his guard's cried out in shock, and horror as ice blast around their feet freezing them in place as freezing sold ice with snow crystals formed, rolling slowly up their legs.

The aurors cried out as they were slowly encased. They went to use magic, but their wand hands felt like ice had burnt them, and their wands clattered to the ground. They begged and cried until only their heads were free, and some had passed out.

Moody smirked as he re-holstered his wand he picked back while they were 'distracted' and walked over to the sixteen-year-old girl with light brown hair tied back, hanging to her waist. Her skin looked soft and smooth, and very pale, and has a frosty tint to it, and her blue veins show up more than usual on anybody.

Though she wasn't shivering, (or looking cold), even though she was only wearing a white tee shirt over her small body and only Ashe could get away with teasing her about touchy subjects. She wore cream shorts and her feet were bare. Her toenails like her fingernails were naturally blue, the same with her tongue and lips, and with each breath she took condensed cold air fogged out.

Her right hand had been raised lazily, fingers spread with a cool look in her nonchalant pale ice blue eyes, before her hand returned to her side. Her pouty lips were a cool blue with some frosted white with the cold, and somehow worked on her like her nails and tongue, and icy crystals were on the floor around her bare feet.

The witches and wizards watching had just stopped what they were doing and watched, transfixed, unable to think to try helping, not that the cowards would anyway.

"Come along Miss. Caddis!" Moody said with a mocking wave to the gawking crowd, as he reached the girl. Though, she just held a creepy neutral expression, and she had volunteered herself to help out, for what reason he didn't know, but was glad she offered to come along and assist his escape.

Evelyne Caddis had finished school that summer, and didn't have the grades her sister had, so she wanted to do her best to be useful like her big sister was. It was kind of frustrating that her sister was always so popular and still had all the brains, but Evelyne still wanted her sister to be proud of her.

Moody nodded as he took Evelyne's arm as he turned to the gawking witches and wizards when Evelyne spoke in a soft monotone voice, with lots of frosty air exiting her cold looking lips. Though, Moody would like to hurry up he let her talk. It was just her skin was very cold, almost like touching ice, and if he held her for too long, he might get a chill.

"I believe that they will not die if you assist them soon. However, disclaimer, I shall not be held responsible for any of them dying due to your inactivity. I thank you for your time, it has been appreciated."

Moody gave the girl a funny look as she gave a polite bow of her head, before he apparated them both to safety.


	18. Laurel

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Laurel**

At Hogwarts; the other side of the UK: a woman with light blonde hair walked past a lot of building work and workers. It had been difficult enough dealing with all of the school's security. Some of the paths were blocked off and there was a lot of warning signs and health and safety officers giving her warnings when she wanted to take short cuts.

However, she finally made it to the school. It was a nice Saturday morning and she had an appointment to speak with her daughters' new boss. The new head teacher of Hogwarts.

Laurel Greengrass took a deep breath as she stood in the doorway to the school and checked out her reflection in a nearby dark window. She was well made up with long hair loose with some waves towards the end and wearing a dark blue winter dress that curved around her boobs and body in the right way. She had chosen to go without a robe as this new head teacher was a Muggle, so thought she might appreciate the attempt to fit in.

Making her way passed a few students and up the stairs she was surprised as none of the stairs were moving. She paused and looked away, but the stairs stayed put, and something seemed off.

"There's extra staircases, mum!"

Laurel was startled as she turned to see her youngest daughter, Astoria. Her daughter was dressed in a deep green skirt suit with jacket and white blouse with the top button undone. She was wearing her light blonde hair up in a tight ponytail and was wearing some black framed glasses over her grey eyes. Then she was carrying some kind of flat panelled plastic and glass with a screen of some kind that went blank once a button on the side was pressed, as the young woman gave her mother a quick hug.

"It's only been three weeks since we started and you're creeping by to check on us?" Astoria asked while rolling her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, mum; we're doing great."

"No, I have a meeting with, Professor Cline," she answered with a shake of her head and a small laugh. "But why have they added stairs, and these aren't moving anymore," she said looking she could tell which staircases had been added as they were cleaner somehow, but they were remarkably accurate on their design to fit in with the rest.

"Oh; that," Astoria said while shrugging. "The new staircases are there because the other staircases no longer move, so you can't get to other floors from here without them. The reason the staircases no longer move is because they were a health and safety concern. Apparently, the nurse's office had a huge, and I mean huge list of students through the years who had been hurt, some serious, some fatal from falling off the moving stairs."

Laurel grimaced as she thought about it. "Yeah, I guess it's for the best," she said with a smile. "I knew a few people back at school who fell off too. Anyway, would you lead me to the Headmistresses Office?"

"Sure, mum," she agreed as she placed her phone back into her jacket pocket and followed her mum up the stairs and through the corridor. "They're even building some lifts in all the main locations," she said gesturing to where a boarded alcove with some barriers was cut into the wall under the stairs.

"Oh," she replied in surprise. "I wish I had lifts when I went here," she added with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, me too," Astoria said while laughing sweetly.

"So how are you and Daphne doing?" Laurel asked with a soft smile.

"We're good," Astoria said with a sheepish grin. "Daph's still getting in the swing of things, but she has Ashe helping her with dealing with Slytherin head duties. You know-," she paused to make sure they were alone. "Especially dealing with girls with – girl problems – or issues they should be seeing their therapists over. Cordelia wants the teachers to go on some courses during the holidays to be better prepared for things like that. Tracey and I are being forced to do that too, since Tracey will be officially starting after the holiday, and she'll likely have to deal with things like that too."

Astoria chuckled lightly before she continued. "I'll also be taking an IT and archiving course; I think Daph and Tracey are too, but its mandatory for me, but Daph has to take some teachers training course too – with all the other teachers. I heard they'll be getting in extra staff in – to deal with students in the evenings and weekends, so that the teachers can actually have breaks."

"I see," Laurel said with a proud smile. "You make sure to do your best and look out for the students."

"Of course, mum," she replied while rolling her eyes. "It's actually pretty nice working here. I even heard Professor McGonagall say that since the Ministry's absence from Hogwarts and Dumbledore's replacement with Cordelia Cline working at the school feels nice and doesn't feel stressful. I've never seen the school so happy."

Astoria smiled as they moved passed one of the school's clubrooms and stopped to peek inside. "Check it out, Mum," she said with an amused smirk. "It's only a temporary club room, but this is the Light Music Club," she whispered as she gestured around the clubroom as there was a keyboard on a stand with a few guitars and even a drum set, and some music books and other instruments around the room.

There were only about fifteen, sixteen students in the room sitting around a table as they sat with a tea set and drinking some tea while chatting as they were trying to write their very own song. Laurel was shocked as there were students from all four houses getting along without any teacher supervision.

Astoria grinned as she quietly closed the door and gestured for her mother to follow. "CyberTech donated quite a lot of things like instruments and the like, as the school is technically an Academy, so the British government pays them to run it in their stead, so there are a few other music clubs. Professor Flitwick is the club supervisor for all of the music clubs, but he trusts them to get along, so he doesn't have to be with them all the time like he used to under Dumbledore's rule."

"Wow," Laurel said in awe. "Professor Cline must be very well respected."

Astoria smirked as they finally stopped outside of the heads office where Laurel saw the frosted glass doors. "Yeah, she's great," she agreed with a smile. "But it's not just that, but the change in rules; the fact that all of Snape's bullshit has been cleansed from the school and that bastard is going to die in prison along with Dumbledore."

Laurel's eyes widened. "T-they're both in jail?!"

"Yep," Astoria smirked. "Snape is never going to get out, and Dumbledore is there with him. They've both been charged and sentenced. I heard Snape had been questioned by loads of muggle organisations and wouldn't take any deal because he would still spend life in jail.

"A couple of days ago, he was apparently offered a deal by MACUSA," she said with a grin. "They would have taken him to serve his sentence in their prison in solitary for the rest of his life – a magical prison – no prisoners having access to him – and all he had to do was dob Voldemort and his Death Eaters in as much shite as he could. He wants a full 'pardon' in exchange for his help, but nobody's stupid enough to let someone as dangerous as him out."

"I'm glad," Laurel said with a smile as she wrapped her daughter lovingly in her arms, and Astoria cuddled back tightly. "Well, I'm glad you, Daphne, and Tracey are all safe here," she said kissing her daughter's cheek as she let go. "But I guess it's time for my appointment… do you know what it's about?"

Astoria shook her head. "No. Daph said it was something to do with your ignored complaints towards the Ministry. I think they want information on who to go after and who they could persuade into joining us, since you know the what's what."

"I see," Laurel said with a smile. "I wish someone said before now as I could have brought the paperwork I have," she said before turning to the frosted glass doors and they opened for her.

"See you later, mum," Astoria called out. "If you want you can find me in the library once you've finished and we can grab, Daphne and Tracey and get a bite to eat in Hogsmeade."

"Okay, darling," Laurel called back with a smile as she stepped onto the escalator and started her trip up to the office while the lower doors closed.

The door at the top slid open once Laurel reached the top and she stepped into the office with wide eyes as it looked like what came before had been ripped out and even the previous heads paintings had been removed. There were two desks and even a kitchenette.

The desks were huge and even more impressive than Dumbledore's ever was. Laurel started as the door slid closed behind her. However, looking back around the room she realised it was empty.

Starting again, Laurel almost jumped as the side wall opened into another sliding door and a younger woman with darker blonde hair stood there in a fluffy white towel sopping wet. The towel barely managed to cover the woman's supple body and squished up her cleavage.

However, the woman grinned. "Sorry, I'm running a little late here, Mrs. Greengrass-."

"I'm not married, but-but you can call me, Laurel anyway," she quickly replied as she looked up from the impressive chest to the smiling blue eyes of the woman, and she thought her boobs were busty.

"Great," the woman agreed brightly. "I'm Cordelia Cline. You can just call me, Cordelia, um, sorry about this," she laughed as she looked at her watch. "You're actually twenty minutes early."

"Am, I?" she asked looking at her own watch and grimaced. "Umm… sorry, I was told to come early to get through security; I guess I came too early."

"No worries," Cordelia said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, come in, come in," she said gesturing through the small corridor behind her.

Laurel was surprised. She had never seen the head teachers' room before thankfully, but she was older, wiser, and curious. She took the offer and walked in with Cordelia following her after the door slid closed. There were a couple of doors leading from the corridor, one labelled as a toilet that was open and only had a toilet inside with a wash basin, and looked to have been newly refurbished, and the other was a closet.

Walking out into the large lounge it was sparsely decorated with some cream white leather corner couch in the middle of the room facing a large screen window hanging on the wall. The floor had a fluffy cream coloured carpet and the walls were painted cream and had two large double doors open and leading to a balcony with some net curtains blowing in a gentle breeze. There was another couple of windows with nets that were closed.

Behind the couch was a large table with chairs around it and either side two double wooden sliding doors, on the right they were closed and had a little plaque on it saying: 'Ashe's Room'. The doors on the left were wide open into a large bedroom with huge bed and white stain sheets, and this whole place looked like they were no longer in Hogwarts it seemed so – muggle.

Laurel turned to Cordelia and her cheeks flashed red as the younger woman had removed her towel as was using it as she walked to dry her sopping hair, showing off her fit and supple body. Her full plump tits topped with large pink nipples, and her lower area had only a strip of neatly trimmed hair.

Cordelia yawned as she continued drying her hair oblivious to Laurel watching her in fascination as she walked into her bedroom, and Laurel got a good look at Cordelia's hot tight bum.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Laurel," Cordelia called as she was searching through her chest of draws. "I'm sorry our schedules clashed for so long; my fault there, running a school and all that."

Laurel started and shook her head clear as she had seen other girls naked before from when she went to school, but it had been awhile for her – _about twenty-one years_ she thought to herself with a quiver. She had always been too concerned with protecting and loving her daughters to think of herself and her needs, and the potential desires she might have had.

"Y-yes… I mean… - err…-" Laurel stuttered as she tried unsuccessfully to act nonchalant as she made a few steps into the bedroom with this beautiful, younger, and naked muggle woman. "Thank you for taking care of my daughters."

Cordelia grinned as she turned around with some underwear, placing her bra on the bed as she pulled on some cute white knickers. "Hey; they're great, so far everything is going swimmingly. We have them going on some courses for some higher education during the Christmas holiday and then during the summer holiday; they'll do great," she said as she sat once her knickers were nicely in place and grabbed her bra.

"You can come in and sit down if you want," Cordelia said patting the spot next to her before she found the right way her bra went and started fitting it on.

Laurel was hotter cheeked than ever as her heart pounded dangerously within her chest as she moved on autopilot and sat down next to the gorgeous woman and watched her put her bra on up close. Cordelia's skin was flawless, and she had a few small freckles on her chest and on one cheek that she couldn't see at a distance.

"You know," Cordelia said with a smile as she turned to Laurel as she paused doing up the front clips on her front load bra. "If you're going to jump me and have your way with me, do it before I've clipped up my bra," she said with a laugh as laurel paled. "Hey, don't worry; I am rather desirable," she said gloatingly.

"S-sorry!" Laurel said quickly scooting a bit further from her as she got flustered and felt unsure and confounded. "I-I… it's been over twenty years since I've ever had the opportunity to see someone naked and… I'm not like that, sorry, I-I…-"

Cordelia laughed as she finally clipped up her bra. "Twenty years… I was a preteen twenty years ago, but for a woman with two daughters in their early twenties you are looking great," she said while giving the woman a wink, which caused her to blush further. "And there is nothing wrong with the fairer sex liking the fairer sex. My sister will get with anyone who sparks her interest, but she's an eccentric genius."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-."

Laurel couldn't finish as Cordelia leaned over and gave her lips a brief and light kiss before she pulled back and went to her closet that was in the wall that had two entrances either side that led into the huge wet room shower and bath.

Cordelia pulled out a few items of clothing while Laurel could only stare at the near naked younger woman when she finally turned back to her and showed off the skirt and blouse, she held up to her body for approval.

"Cute, right?" Cordelia asked with a crafty grin while Laurel could only nod in agreement, but she wasn't paying attention to the clothes as she knew, anything would look good on this woman.


	19. New Love

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XIX**

**New Love**

Lily Potter felt exhaustion having this particular roommate. It was both a nightmare and a secret dream. She was young and dangerous, only in her early twenties. Lily licked her lips clean of all the gooey goodness as she flopped back naked with her long red hair framing her face on the bottom bunk of a matte white room with seemingly no door, and only a toilet in one corner with a set of draws to share. It wasn't like they needed any more draws as they only had five sets of the same outfit and ten pairs of underwear and vest shirts.

The tasty young woman had long smooth hair dyed a deep purple. She had a perfectly slender body and great breasts. Lily felt a little jealous as she was breathing heavily and licked her lips free of that sweet musty aftertaste she had grown to enjoy in such a short time, and wondered how she lived without, as she watched the woman sliding back into her green jumpsuit, and she sat up with her bare feet on the floor.

Lily couldn't help but notice how the western/eastern woman could actually make that horrible outfit look good.

"Lily!"

She started as her name was uttered, as the woman carefully pulled her to stand naked before her. The purple haired woman's plump pink lips captured hers in a soft kiss before pulling back with a smirk; her dark eyes alight with passion as she let her eyes flitter over Lily's tight body. For a mother of twins, the red-haired older woman's body was simply breath taking.

"B-Betsy," she complained blushing as such lusty eyes trailed down her form. If only James cared that much about 'it'. She supposed that it didn't matter much now as they were both in jail, so that dying flame would soon snuff out, and Elizabeth Braddock was here to help the flame go bye-bye as a new flame ignited.

Lily had at first been resistant of this beauties 'attention'… for one they're both female (she wouldn't have cared much about that before Hogwarts she mildly noted), and for another Lily was married, (the only reason she felt guilty for cheating was for not feeling guilty about it when she should), and last this young woman was only twenty three; the same age as Amanda, her daughter, and her… son, and Lily was in her late forty's, though because she's magic and quite powerful in that department she looked younger than she would without magic, and she did take care to exercise.

However, Lily gave in to her need for pleasure, to forget, and the distraction from her other actual, important guilt. It was there, under the surface, her regrets, her wishes, herself. The Lily Evans under the surface hidden away, forced down by the Lily Potter she never wanted to be.

The opinionated, intelligent bitch she once was. The piece of her she had never realised was missing until she was trapped here with this young temptress that tempted her and got her.

"You better get your clothes on!" Betsy spoke softly in an accent that crossed that oddness of merging England and the USA, as she gestured to the underwear, white vest shirt and red jumpsuit, and shoes. Red was for magic, just like the green one her lover, 'affair' was wearing was for mutants. "It's almost time to head for lunch in the mess," she said.

Lily offered up a smile as she started dressing, still feeling embarrassed as Betsy was blatantly watching her. She still couldn't believe that she was a muggle, but has superpowers.

It had been distressing that first day in jail. Lily was one of the very few inmates and the only witch inside. She had originally had her own two-person cell to herself. It was lonely but she could deal with that as long as the other women left her alone.

However, some greens were bullying her trying to make her use her powers, but she couldn't without a wand. Though, they wouldn't leave her alone when out of nowhere Betsy turned up kicking one in the face, and sending her flying, and winding another with a punch where she dropped to the floor.

Though, it got better as the remaining five would not heed her warning to get lost, and they were all sent flying with a look, and crashing to the ground painfully.

It was when Lily realised that the wrist and ankle bracelets they all wore were not to look pretty, but to restrain a potentially dangerous supervillainess from relentlessly killing another, or a guard. Lily quivered as she knew that that was just on the lower setting. They could probably kill them if they had too. Lily was also told that some mutants might be strong enough to withstand the standard settings with ease.

Lily and Betsy were now sharing a room together. It was the guard's idea of keeping them out of trouble. Though, Lily felt like it was the guards own little way of showing her some mercy and giving her some hope, and someone who will look out for her as she was all alone.

"Whatever's messed up with you is still slowly clearing," Betsy commented as Lily had finished dressing, and they waited for their cell to unlock. "Though, you know my telepathy is near non-existent! But I still have an enhanced awareness, especially when it comes to mind fuck!"

Lily frowned. She dreaded what would happen when that cloud over her thoughts cleared away. She dreaded everything that she might see, realise, and come to terms with. However, can she somehow get through it all? With her lovers help she hoped so; they grew closer with each day.

Betsy's dark eyes bored into her green for a moment, swallowing her up with want, need, lust, before the wall suddenly fazed and shifted pixilation and becoming transparent to see the outside, before sliding open with a swish. The first time Lily had seen that she had not given it much thought, but the more the cloud cleared the more interesting she found things.

Lily smiled a little as Betsy took her hand, and led her out of their cell, and followed the path to where they knew the mess was, and they were quick to get themselves some fries and pizza and juice before claiming a corner table for themselves. The one they claimed together every day, at every mealtime since they had been together.

"Huh, what's this?" Betsy asked suddenly as there was a small piece of paper lying upside down on their table, which must mean it was for them. She picked it up and read aloud. "Toad faced red, ex-teacher, abusing her power to use illegal dark sorcery to torture children," she spoke in surprise.

Lily looked the note over too with a look of shock, as she tried to think of who it could mean when the chatter from the other women died down as a new red, a complete fatty was forced in with two women guards (well they're all women) practically dragging her. Lily realised what the letter meant now.

"I will not be served food with these filthy muggles!" the pug woman roared out.

"I don't think anyone needs to see this," Betsy whispered. "She's going to get beaten up anyway, and I'm not stopping them. These bracelets hurt and they're not even set at level two, only a beauty like you is worth my time, plus she's a child abuser. I'll wait my turn to beat her up if she isn't in lockdown for the whole of her sentence after this."

Lily smiled a little before turning back to see the pug was being left to herself, and the two guards walked out looking as if it might be Christmas, but Lily figured because the other women will pick up on the racism without knowing what the word meant.

They watched as another new face who had been sitting at a table not too far away stood up. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and she made her green jumpsuit look almost as good as Betsy did. However, the top half of hers was hanging down leaving only her vest whereas Betsy's was open at the top to give some cleavage.

"Hi there, I couldn't help but notice, such mean behaviour!" she said with a wide smile as her skin started rolling like a flick book into a scale(ish) (though looking smooth and soft) blue with bright red hair slicked back, just below her neck, and yellow eyes.

She smiled as Toad Lady Umbridge shield away, cowering. Then her clothes streamed away to reveal her beautiful body but being a shapeshifter Lily figured was the reason why no naughty bits were on display and covered by skin. Secretly she was disappointed, but she wouldn't openly admit to the blue mutant woman being a bit of a turn on. It was just lucky that as far as they knew none of the other women had enhanced senses so couldn't smell the sex on them.

"G-get away from me you freak!" Umbridge demanded as she took a step back. "Do you know who I am! I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge, under sectary to the Minister of Magic himself, and when he finds out you filthy muggles have kidnapped me, you'll be sorry when they come!"

The blue woman burst out laughing, and Lily had to avert her eyes from staring too much because blue or not she was really hot, and her laughing was moving her chest provocatively, but her eyes quickly connected with her lovers before back, seeing that she too didn't have a problem with blue. She had never looked at other women like this before coming here, or perhaps she had, and just pushed those thoughts aside? After all, the magical world didn't accept things like that, which could be why she was weirded out when she found out her daughter had been getting together with Ginny.

"You're stupid," she answered shaking her pretty blue head in amusement. "Nobody's coming for you, and from what I know about you mage, is that most of you are freaking weaklings. So, I say let them come, it is a bit lonely in here, I supposed the prison should prepare for some new guests."

Umbridge glared, but still looked frightened. "H-how dare you, you freaky half breed monster!"

With those words out, quiet became suffocating as other mutants stood, but froze the moment the blue woman grabbed the pug woman's throat and slammed her painfully up against the wall with a look so cold even an ice-mutant would be impressed.

"I didn't come here to kick your ass because you're a racist bitch," the blue woman hissed, before looking over to Lily and Betsy and smirking darkly before she turned back. "You see I may not be a very good or attentive mother, but I have kids of my own. Heck, I've even fought violently with them, and let them stay with my goodie-do-gooder enemies, but I would never allow anyone to torture them. Though, I hear that's what you like to do… torture defenceless school kids... I guess your secrets out of the bag now isn't it!"

She laughed as she threw the woman to the ground, and swaggered back to her table, picked up her meal and juice and sat opposite Betsy and Lily. Though, Lily winced a little as Umbridge screamed as she was jumped by the other mutants.

"The names Mystique," she spoke with a smile as she sniffed the air and looked at the two. "It seems you've both found a useful way to entertain yourselves and… 'Stay in shape'. I was under the impression we're allowed to use the gym, but I guess your way is so much more fun."

She laughed while Lily's cheeks flamed bright red, and even Betsy's lit up.


	20. Open House

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XX**

**Open House**

Lily was enjoying the company she held and couldn't help but feel… thrilled that the other female prisoners were scared of her lover, and especially their new 'friend', Mystique. It turned out that the blue skinned mutant was quite infamous among those of her kind.

Though, Lily couldn't help but feel that Mystique was up to something but shrugged it off. However, the beating of the toad woman Umbridge that afternoon had reminded her of something that her 'distractions' had forgotten. Molly Weasley was locked up here too, though she had been put in solitary confinement the first day they arrived because of obvious reasons, and for reasons she wasn't privy, Molly was still in solitary.

Lily shrugged it off. The longer she was in jail – away from Dumbledore and his Orders control; the more the fog left her mind, and the more she would like to punch that bitch, Molly Weasley.

It was strange not caring about these people she had always thought she had, but the clearer her mind got; the more she realises how much control she had been under, and from what James was like at school, she figured he was under just as much as her.

If she was ever given the chance, she may just end Dumbledore's life for daring to do this to her. She had lost everything because of him, and sparks of static fizzle in her hair at the thought of him.

She had her son stolen from her and may never get to show him how sorry she was, even though right now that sorrow was still under a pile fog, hazing her mind, and thinking of it hurt her head.

"Hey girls!"

Lily was startled out of her thoughts as Mystique (in her blonde human guise) met Lily and Betsy outside their cell on the way to the mess for dinner before it was lockdown for the night.

After a greeting the three women headed down the corridor and made it in quick time to the mess hall, and collected their meal and juice before claiming the far corner table.

"Looks like that bitch isn't coming," laughed Mystique. "It's a shame. I bet Sabretooth would have loved a new chew toy!"

"Huh?" they both asked 'elegantly'.

_**CyberTech World Class**_

Outside of a large tower a white-haired man stood at six feet tall wearing red armour with purple cape as he slid on his red helmet that allowed him to see as it has a cut out at the front.

He turned to his men smirking. The largest was wearing brown armour with a rounded look and huge helmet that reminded people of those eastern straw hats, only attached to his armour. The next man was slender, though he too had muscles, though unlike the six-foot two giant Juggernaut, Avalanche only stood at five foot ten.

Avalanche's amour was silver, and his helmet had a plexiglass shield over his face. The next was a giant fat, seriously fat man with a mohawk hair style wearing standard clothes of a white shirt with food stains and grey trousers. Also, a man in blue jeans, white tee and a tan coat with sharp clawed fingernails and long matted blonde hair, with fanged teeth stood impatiently to one side.

The last was a girl of seventeen who did not look amused, if anything she looked pissed off. She had her smooth black hair short except the tails hanging down the sides of her head with red highlighted tips. She wore a black tee shirt and boots, with scarlet coloured hipster like combats with black belt holding red pockets. In addition, black leather gloves and a long red coat left undone except two huge silver buckles around her waist. Her chest area was about average size, not that she cared, and she stood about five foot six feet tall.

Her forest green eyes her shadowed with a dark purple eye shadow, like her purple painted lips thinned as she glared at her companions in annoyance. Yes. She was still enjoying a Goth stage in her adolescence, and she hadn't left it for the past three years and had no plans too. Life sucked after all, especially when your father and brother were ridiculous super villains and expected all that stupidity to run through all the family.

"I want to hurry this up, Pietro isn't even worth the bother!" she spoke in a voice of nonchalant annoyance.

"Patience my dear, Wanda!" Magneto spoke crisply as he pulled a small device from his pocket and looked at the screen, amused. "Yes, it appears Mystique has done a wonderful job of mapping the inside for us. However, you should be cautious, as this is not the US or UK government we are dealing with, but this whole facility is run by CyberTech, which means that its defences will be more dangerous if even half of the rumours involving CyberTech are true!

"However, even the best facilities have… enjoyable little bugs that we must exploit while we can," he chuckled. "Okay, Avalanche, this is for you," he finished showing the younger man the target on the screen.

Avalanche smirked with a nod. "You got it boss!" he replied as he stepped forward and lifted his right booted foot and slammed it down. The ground explodes out, tearing a fissure from where his foot hit running along, crashing through the proximity fence.

The alarms started blurring immediately, but the fissure kept going until it suddenly tore the ground open, crumbling it in leaving a giant hole in the ground.

"Damn, these fucking underground places!" Juggernaut suddenly exclaimed in a Northern British accent that if it was possible sounded like a soccer hooligan. "There's no fun for me until we get inside…"

However, he trailed off as these red and white T shaped drones were on them in seconds. He got blasted off his feet by a yellow beam before Magneto raised his right arm hand open. The moment he closed his hand the machines caved in and exploded. He just let all the destroyed pieces drop to the ground as Juggernaut climbed back to his feet with a vicious grin.

"How nice of them to send in the welcoming party," Juggernaut exclaimed laughingly.

"That wasn't the welcoming party," interrupted Magneto coldly. "They were the scouts to see who they're dealing with since a glitch in their main camera network can't see us!"

Avalanche suddenly moved and a huge blockade of rock curved over them as a yellow beam crashed down from overhead, destroying his makeshift protection. However, Sabretooth was quick to act using Blob as a springboard he reached the three drones and one after the other they were torn apart before he landed with a growl.

"This is the welcoming party!" he continued as he dodged a blast as several dozen drones started spiralling in like a swarm of bees protecting the hive.

Wanda fired her black bolts at the two drones, and they exploded as she moved forward. "Let's just get inside," she said nonchalant.

However, there was a note of worry in her expression as the drones were a mix now of the T shaped machines and more curved devices with propellers that from her father's expression was not made out of anything magnetic as the T shaped drones exploded quickly enough as he waved his hands the propellered drones kept coming.

"They probably won't follow us and cause more damage!" Wander suggested more hopefully than confidently. "I think they might have been planning on you coming by for a visit!" she said while glaring at her father, Magneto.

Magneto nodded. "Everyone; leave them and let's go!" he demanded as he led the way towards the opening they made into the prison while using pieces of the downed drones to block shots fired.

_**CyberTech World Class**_

The alarms were blaring loudly, and Lily didn't know what to think, and all she could say for certain was that either the prison was under attack, or there was an attempted escape happening. The guards seemed a little out of their league and were just about getting their stuff together and ushering inmates back towards cells while a few tried their luck, but the restraining bracelets were still fully functioning.

It had been going on for about ten minutes now, and Betsy was being very protective of Lily while Mystique was with them and glaring at the now blue woman as if it was her fault.

"Come or stay; make up your minds!" the blue skinned woman suddenly spoke, which made Lily realise that in part this probably was her fault. "Magnus is on his way with some… friends. It's only a matter of time."

Lily hadn't even given it a second thought before Betsy spoken for her. "We're in," she said before looking to Lily. "You can't pay back all of these brainless morons for worshipping Dumbledore if you are locked up here!"

She just nodded, determined. "O-okay, we'll come!"

"Good," Mystique said with a wide grin. "It sounds like a blast girl's!"

**Boom!**

In charged Juggernaut laughingly as the women stared at him in shock as he charged through what looked like it could be twenty metres of concrete.

He stood up straight as the rest walked through. "Mystique, I trust you are keeping well?" Magneto asked in an amused way as Sabretooth's claws sliced another heli-drone in two while it was trying to blast them.

Mystique smirked as she gestured Lily and Betsy. "Yeah, and I picked up some hitch-hikers," she said amused as he looked them over. "Psylocke and her 'witch' 'girlfriend'!"

"I see; so, you found one for this?" he answered shrugging while she nodded, as he pulled out something covered in brown cloth and threw it to the witch as Sabretooth freed the other two women of their bracelets. Lily started as she felt a connection. "It's called the Lagoon Staff; I picked it up a few years back when searching for answers to questions I still have. Since you're joining the team, I figured you would like your powers back."

Lily pulled the cloth from the staff. It was beautiful, though short, almost rod like, with a curved moon shape holding a green gem with black pins down a handle of black bound in white leather with a blade like hand guard.

It pulsed affectionately between her fingers and she felt like she was going to explode with pleasure as her eyes looked wildly into the beautiful water like emerald fire within the gem.

"NO!" she suddenly hissed starting them as her eyes cleared, her head no longer covered with clouds; she swiped the staff sideways with her right hand to her right and the bracelets holding her shattered open into pieces of plastic. The benches and chairs were torn up from the ground and crashed into the far wall while she panted for breath. The staff had extended to a full six feet in length and larger in the crescent with blades pointing either side of the gem, and up into a pointed tip.

She then started herself as she looked at her bare arms (as the top half of her outfit was hanging down), as tribal tattoos in black marked her pale skin, before she started glowing brightly as wind swirled around her feet in a torrent of pure magical power. It blasted out, dispersing and forced them to shield their eyes before they saw her again.

She stood with deep black hair held back with a emerald green tie wearing a black armoured top that hugged her body perfectly, with no sleeves as it held around her neck, with a long emerald skirt with slits running down both sides to give her bare legs room to move, and hanging to her ankles with odd rune markings all over in black. She has green sleeves tied on with black straps around her upper arms, and just above her wrists, baggy with darker green tribal markings on them, and black skin tight fingerless gloves with green gems on the backs of her hands, and black half boots with green runes, and green gems on the tongues.

Her eyes glowed pitch black with blue veins around her eyes, down her cheeks, neck, and possibly a bit further. She held her staff a little tighter for a moment as she examined herself before letting the staff go, and in a green flash it disappeared as it began to fall.

She had markings in black over her right cheek and branded over her eyes and slipping down toward the left side of her forehead.

Lily realised her senses had grown sharper, and she could see with unbelievable clarity. However, startled as Betsy carefully took her left hand in her right, smirking. Lily couldn't help but smile, her now green 'painted' lips curving upwards, though the dark eyes clashed with the green eye shading; it was a sexy clash.

"You can call me, Laguna!" she spoke with a soft voice as she held her lovers' hand tighter in return, before looking back to Magneto as she noticed some women using the commotion to escape. "How did you…?"

"Enough about this now," he answered while looked both surprised and impressed; she got the impression he expected her to be overwhelmed and controlled by the power, but she couldn't care about that now; she had other things that had much higher priority. "Let's get out of here quickly before Captain Britain or some other do-gooder shows up."

Lily noticed Betsy shift a little for a moment before putting on a nervous smile. "Completely," she said. "Right Lils?" she asked, obviously to stop Lily from bringing it up.

"Okay," she agreed nodding.

"Right, since the Mystic-chicks finished with her fireworks," Juggernaut spoke laughingly. "Back to me breaking stuff," he chuckled as he turned and Lily's mouth widened in shock as he just started smashing through thick layers of concrete, unstoppable.

"He calls himself Juggernaut," Mystique spoke in amusement as she eyed up the new Lily, interested. "He's Avalanche," she continued, and said man gave a quick wave, smirking. "Magneto, our leader," she gestured the man in red and purple. "Blob," she said, and he gave a creepy grin. "Sabretooth," she said rolling her eyes as he growled at the mention of his name. "And the Scarlet Witch, Wanda, though she's not a real witch, her powers give people or things bad luck! Though she tries to claim she controls probability!" she shrugged.

Wanda's green eyes just rolled over Lily, but she didn't speak or comment when Lily heard a zapping sound and spun to see a green beam heading for the youngest of them. She raised her left hand as Wanda turned, and it struck a shield bouncing back and hitting a female guard, sending her into unconsciousness.

Lily was just as surprised as the rest before they spotted several more guards, but Psylocke moved before the others and threw them into the tunnel wall knocking them out, just as Juggernaut broke free into the mess of the men's section of the prison.

"It's about time you showed up!" Pietro was up in their faces. "Get these fucking things off us!" he said gesturing his bracelets, himself, Evan, and Piotr, and Sabretooth did so.

"Help a brother out?" Machi asked as he joined them.

Sabretooth growled but didn't even think it through as he slashed through his restraints.

"Much better," he chuckled as he rubbed his wrists. "I owe you one, human, so how do we get out of here…?!"

However, while they were busy Lily's… Laguna's eyes travelled the mess to find Albus Dumbledore with other members of his Order of the Phoenix watching in terror as he had been patched up by doctors and sent on his way.

Nobody had threatened the old man, so his pleas for solitary fell on deaf ears though he knew Snape would likely never see outside of the solitary wings ever again for the rest of his life once his trials and full sentencing had finished.

James Potter wasn't around as he was now in a secure hospital facility ward with some newly acquired healers from St. Mungo's Magical Hospital working on him since the hospital was quite easily acquired by CyberTech. The magical world would pay for treatments, but the hospital was still private property. It had been an odd deal the owners had before CyberTech offered them too much (to them) money that refusing would be moronic.

Having all those healers and other magical medical workers under staff was quite handy for medical research. The Ministry still didn't know that they lost control of the hospital. Though, that didn't matter as they only had a few days left until the Ministry's 'surrender day'.

However, seeing Dumbledore, Lily couldn't stop the wide grin as her eyes locked with Dumbledore's, and the blood drained from his face as she began walking over. She could even see Death Eaters sitting near them, obviously these fools were all sticking together out of fear. They should be afraid, but she stopped suddenly as she heard Pietro, Quicksilver say something interesting.

"Shame we have to leave," he said laughingly. "There's this sick fucking red in here; hiding out in solitary. He used to teach at a magic school, and the old man back there used to be the head teacher and let him get away with 'abusing' his power… and the kids in his house; something called Slytherin or whatever?"

Lily's deep dark eyes widened in shock as the mutant continued. "Then this guy, James had a fit, I swear some mind fuck was going on with that dude. I hear the guard's say he's ill, something about curse damage, and he was moved from the Crater. Lucky bastard. It's been so boring in here. There's never anything good on TV."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously as it all crashed down on her.

Her guilt.

Her pain.

Her life.

Her future.

Her children.

It was all taken from her by this one filthy old man. However, not only her, but innocent children too, innocent children he was supposed to protect had that innocence stolen by that thing!

The black melded from her eyes becoming a deep luminous green like pools of power, with the black colour leaking into the white and taking its place. The contrasting eyes and 'makeup' now suited her features perfectly, and with her pitch-black hair and everything besides she looked the imposing figure.

She stared at herself in awe as her senses cleared more. "The bonding is complete!" she spoke softly, but to herself before her cold furious eyes travelled back to Dumbledore. "I'm going to kill you Dumbledore!" she hissed; the mess went quite as the escapees were about to call her so they could leave. Her stare was frightening, alone.

Looking at the new Lily was seriously turning Betsy on. She could barely wait to get her hands on the formally red haired woman as her body was tight and firm before, but add in super-magical enhancements (and endurance), and what was there not to want. Plus, she kept getting tantalising flashes of those smooth bare legs thanks to the slits down the sides of Lily's skirt, and the way that padded leather top hugged Lily's breasts; damn; it's hard to hold back.

The old man's table exploded with just a rise of Lily's left hand, and he was caught in a levitation charm, and smashed painfully into the wall, the concrete cracking with the force. The other members of the Dumbledore worshippers were either whimpering on the floor through fear or injury.

"You let that bastard touch innocent little kid's!" she hissed such venom that sparks were literally flying off her. She took a few calming breaths as he cried and whimpered, skin splitting, bones cracking as a new idea hit her vengefully. "But I'm not going to kill you old man; not anymore. I've got a more interesting plan for you. You're going to stay here for the rest of your life with the knowledge that you were worse than Voldemort! At least he openly admits to being an evil bastard!"

She just turned away lowering her hand and let him drop to the ground, before her left hand rose to him again, pointing two fingers like a gun, as he whimpered and coughed her neck turning to see him. A pulse of blue light shot out of her fingers and struck him in the chest causing him to momentarily glow with a sizzle of light.

"I curse you Albus Dumbledore!" she hissed as she turned away and walked to Psylocke, Betsy felt weak in the knees with want as she looked into those green and black eyes; the green near glowing. "I curse you to dream… dream of the horrors, the heartache, and pain you have caused for your greater good. You will grow to fear your bed, fear rest, in case you fall into dreams of your crimes against my children!"

She took her lovers hand, her fingers caressing hers, and her eyes rested on Magneto for a moment. He nodded and they left the way they came. The prison guards weren't anything to worry about, and most of the grid-drones in the building had been destroyed, (as far as they could tell).

Lily made sure that the guards were not killed, as they had been nice to her and Betsy, and let them be together. They both knew the guard's knew what they did during their spare time, even though it was against the rules they left them alone. So, Lily, (Laguna), and Betsy, (Psylocke) felt like they owed them to pay them back by sparing them, and protecting them from Sabretooth, (at least he could still destroy the remaining drones, even though Lily did feel a little bad about destroying all of her sons expensive looking 'toys').

Lily felt a sigh of pleasure escape, as they could finally see the dark sky and stars through the giant hole in the ceiling, leading out, and as Magneto was melding some metal he brought with him into a platform to lift them all out Lily just held Betsy's hand tighter.

Her lover squealed out in shock, as a blast of wind suddenly lifted them up, and shooting out onto the concrete ground above. The wind felt great as they landed but Lily just shrugged at her lovers questioning look. She wasn't sure how her new powers worked yet, but it was like they whispered to her, telling her about things, spells and the like that she had never heard of before, (like the one she used on Dumbledore).

However, just as the rest were exiting the hole on a huge flat piece of shiny metal thanks to Magneto, Lily and Betsy looked up to see them.

The first, in the middle was wearing red and yellow amour with blue glass on his chest and hands was Iron Man. Next to him stood a man in red with antenna on his head, Ant Man, with a yellow and black woman of about seven or eight inches tall with brown hair, bug wings and yellow things on the side of her head with feeler, The Wasp stood on Ant Man's shoulder.

Next up was a giant of a man/thing wearing torn purple trousers with dark green hair and huge muscles that rippled strength, with green skin, The Hulk. Then there was a muscular blonde Viking wearing a red cape, with a metal war hammer in his belt, Thor. Then was a man wearing blue with a cowl over his eyes and hair with wings on the side of his helmet cowl, with his suit having the American ideal about it, and a round shield on his back with the US flag printed on it with one star in the centre, Captain America.

"I know, some of them," Lily said in surprise. "They've been on TV, but who's that blonde man floating over there?" she asked pointing to some flat-chested manly woman with short blonde hair wearing blue and yellow.

"That's Captain Marvel," Wander commented while biting her lower lip to keep from laughing while Captain Marvel scowled as even Thor was snickering. "I think she's supposed to be a woman."

Magneto and party stepped off the disc, and Sabretooth growled as his thick muscles clenched with the thought of fighting. He could still see some of those drones outside and would have laughed as a whole bunch of escapees had been captured and tied up.

"Oh… em, sorry," Laguna said sheepishly. "Well, I'm Laguna; its nicer to meet you…!" she said uncertainly.

Captain Marvel growled. "You won't be saying that when I'm through with you!" she declared as she charged up yellow bolts of light in her fists threateningly.

Laguna reacted instinctually and a blazing ball of black light with a crust of deep purple light formed in her right hand and the blast was shot forward and crashed into the woman. Captain Marvel glowed black and purple as her arms were bound to her sides, her bolts of light went out and she whimpered as she struggled uselessly to get free.

"Wow; she's not very marvellous, is she?" Laguna asked while looking disappointed.

"I-I'll get, you!" Captain Marvel cried out with great effort as golden flames covered her body while she shrugged harder, but she still couldn't get out.

"How did you do that?" Wander asked in awe.

Laguna looked at her with a shrug. "I have no idea. I'm still getting to grips with my new powers," she said while looking to her hand as it still lit with flames like those holding Marvel captive, and she could see that reflection in her eyes off Avalanche's visor.

"Let her, go!" the little voice of the Wasp demanded, but Lily wasn't sure she could if she wanted too.

"I think that bind is draining my energy," Laguna said thoughtfully. "Or… no… it's more like it is draining the magic I put into the spell. I don't think it will last for long."

"Then let's get this over with before we have to deal with Sue the 'All-Powerful'!" Mystique said whimsically while Marvel could only glare and make threats and Magneto nodded in agreement as he focused on Iron Man.

"Hmm…" Magneto muttered. "It appears the infamous Iron Man isn't actually made out of iron!"

"Actually, it is a non-magnetic alloy," he replied, sounding smug. "Perhaps if you all jump back in the hole, nobody will get hurt! If that spell isn't going to last; she is going to be pissed when she gets free."

Magneto chuckled in amusement as he replied. "Actually, I believe we are more than capable of clearing you out of our way before your overcharged monstrosity can get free!"

"HULK SMASH!" roared the green mass of muscles as he charged

"I wasn't taking about him," Magneto commented smugly but Marvel was still trapped and easily goaded.

Blob moved in Hulk's way and Lily was surprised he managed to hold Hulk back for even two seconds before he was tossed aside, crashing into some rubble.

"My turn!" yelled out Avalanche as he went to use his power but stopped as Colossus grabbed his shoulder as he shifted into his metal form.

"Do not be foolish," he said in annoyance. "You will end up burying all of us with The Crater!"

"Oh, yeah, my bad!" he replied sheepishly as Colossus charged and joined Blob in battling the Hulk.

"I want the metal man!" Sabretooth proclaimed with a fierce grin as he charged.

"Hold them off," Magneto demanded as he and Mystique started leaving.

"Oh no you don't!" roared out Thor as he flew forward drawing his hammer to strike, lighting swished out. However, Lily moved fast gliding in the way, a shield rose with her right hand, and she directed it away where it smashed into the Hulk sending him flying with Colossus catching up.

Lily shook her hand as she floated before Thor. "Oww, that hurt!" she complained as little blue sparks danced on her fingers she glared at the blonde. "I guess I'll be testing my new powers on you since," she gestured towards the woman still bound, but she could feel the time limit slowly expiring as the coloured flames on her hand and in her eyes started dulling.

"Please, I would rather not… Miss…?" he replied as Magneto and Mystique escaped around a corner out of sight. She didn't know where they were going, but figured they needed time and weren't running away or that would mean the jailbreak was useless, and loosing several more allies.

"Laguna!" she replied after a moment's thought. "And although being in jail isn't too bad, and I deserve to be, I can't stay any longer. Someday, I wish that my son and daughter will forgive me, and I can't do that in jail."

"If that is true then why are you with them?" he asked, confused. "They are supervillains. If you truly want to make amends, there are other ways."

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But I have my new power now thanks to Magneto, so I'll help him out as long as I don't have to hurt innocent people."

She then swiped her left hand through the air; the air boomed as a huge blade of wind smashed into the 'god' tearing him from the ground to crash painfully into the dirt. He looked up at her with a grimace as he pulled himself up to his feet and felt like he had been hit by him.

Psylocke back flipped again as the tiny wasp woman kept trying to zap her while dodging her swats. She grabbed some dust on her way up and threw it at the Wasp obscuring her vision before blasting her with her telekinetic power crashing to the ground where her full size returned, and her wings disappeared as she lost consciousness.

Quicksilver was having a blast as he ran around at super speed zipping in and out of laser beams and blasts from the drone swarm they almost forgot would be waiting for them. However, he supposed it was getting tiresome, and they had to be destroyed some time, and Avalanche was looking irritable and jealous, which meant the guy would end up doing something stupid soon.

Therefore, in a burst of speed he ran circles around them creating a miniature tornado trapping them they crashed and smashed into each other until he stopped, and they fell to the ground in pieces. If only the T shaped ones weren't made out of metal they would have had a better chanced of surviving the winds.

Sabretooth was not having a good day fighting Iron Man as he growled pulling himself out of the rubble he was blasted into and glaring up at the hovering tin can in anger.

Captain America's shield almost caught Psylocke in the head, but she barely deflected it with her powers and it flew back into his hands. She had been distracted checking out Wasp while she was down.

Thor glowed black in a flash as he took a menacing step towards Lily and tripped over his own feet face first. Lily had to stifle a laugh as she landed next to Wanda, the teen girl smirked, but who (other than him) wouldn't find it funny.

He looked up thunderous as the sky darkened with swirling storm clouds before his eyes widened, the storm disappeared and he collapsed face first in the dirt with Captain America crashing into him full force, and getting up without even looking as Psylocke's foot connected with his shield, but it did nothing.

"Bombarder!" Lily suddenly called out as her staff flashed into her right hand. The bolt of white light shot from the gem and into the pint before smashing into the Captain's shield, sending Captain America flying straight into a giant (Ant Man) who was fighting Blob after Colossus took on The Hulk.

The giant went down and landed on Hulk before he shrunk to normal size where Hulk angrily threw him to the side where he passed out. However, Captain America did reclaim his wobbly feet.

Iron Man moved to regroup with his team as Quicksilver had joined in against him with Sabretooth. The villains too regrouped, and everyone looked up as a large green jet came down landing behind the villains with the side door open with Magneto and Mystique waiting.

"It looks like we win this round!" Magneto gloated as he showed them a controller of some sort. "If you continue trying to stop us, I'll have no choice but to blow up the Guard Tower and you'll have to leave to rescue them. If you don't leave now, the timer will count down from ten minutes, and you would have only wasted time!"

During the time he said this all his people had gotten in the jet and taken seats. Psylocke made sure she and Lily were in the back together. Though, Wanda chose the other aisle seat next to them as she had no interest in the others; these two weren't a part of the Brotherhood, so that made them okay in her book.

The jet took off higher as Lily had chosen the window seat (her staff gone) she could see the superhero team running to the building - well those not unconscious or caught in her spell glaring up at them as the cloak activated and they flew away.

However, that all slipped her thoughts as she felt Psylocke's fingers wandering over her bare legs, up her dress and onto her crouch feeling the… leotard… panties soft fabric and what goodness they held inside before Lily pulled her hand away and gestured to Wanda as the girl quickly looked away with a pink tinted cheeks.

Psylocke just laughed and rolled her eyes before snuggling up to her woman and glared at Avalanche as he looked to be about to make some 'smart' comment. He was quick to look away as in the air he might as well be a normal human.

_**CyberTech World Class**_

Lily and Betsy were dressed in regular clothes (and Lily's hair and eyes normal), after getting some jeans and tee shirts and other things, as they entered their newly acquired (on Magneto's bill) apartment in New York City with their charge, Wanda. (And just dumping their bags).

Though Wanda was dressed the same she had bought some stuff too. It was part of their deal with Magneto for finances they were to keep Wanda and keep her out of trouble; (they had wondered half-jokingly whether that meant to keep him away from her too).

Wanda didn't seem to care one way or another whether she stayed with them or on her own. She seemed to be used to being alone, so Lily and Betsy were fine with taking care of her and giving her the love and attention, she needed.

Lily felt like if she could look after Wanda and protect her, she might be able to deal more with what she had done to her own children. Though, she knew Dumbledore had been enchanting her, and probably James, but still, if she were only stronger.

She sighed as Wanda just took off passed all the furnishings (with her stuff) in the lounge, and opened a few doors into rooms, and entered one after a moment, and slammed the door closed behind her.

The two lovers looked at each other before shrugging, as Betsy pulled Lily into her arms, kissing her soft lips she grabbed at the older woman's tight butt, earning her a groan.

Betsy used her powers, and Lily's tee exploded down to her white bra that hid those great titties; her hands working around the markings (that had faded into a white while charged down) on her arms to the ones on her tummy around her waist, as she kissed down her soft, smooth body pulling down her jeans to see her soaked white panties.

Her tongue licked across them hungrily as Lily stepped out of her jeans to reveal the markings around her ankles.

Lily stopped her before she pulled her panties down. "Don't forget Wanda's here!" she spoke out in breathless gasps.

"Don't worry," she replied as the panties slid down the red heads thighs and off to the floor. "She's just being a typical teenager; she'll be in her room all night listening to some grungy music or whatever; no worries," she said as Lily sat back on the back of the sofa with her eyes closed, and legs held wide open exposing her swollen lips and clit dripping with slime, and thin red hairs above.

Lily cried out, unable to help herself as Betsy's eager tongue began lapping hungrily at Lily's folds, up to nibble on her swollen clit almost causing climax in just that stroke.

However, while Betsy's face was buried deep, the door across from them was open wide enough for Wanda to get a perfect view of the action happening between her red-haired guardians' legs.

She felt a burn rising between her own legs as she squeezed her crouch with her right hand. She held in a moan as she dropped to her knees and continued watching. After a few minutes Wanda had unbuttoned her trousers and pulled the fly down before sliding her hand in her soaked blue panties, and stimulating her own clit.

It only took her a moment to cum (because of the hot live scene playing out for her), and she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning out loud, as it was certainly the best masturbation she had ever had, but didn't want them to know she watched and diddled herself watching. She wasn't gay, (though she didn't have an interest in boys right now and scared everyone away who might have an interest,) and didn't want them to think she was gay any time soon. She was just a horny teenager.

She was breathing hard when she removed her hand just as she heard Lily cum as she was being really dirty vocally. She would have never guessed that Lily would be so filthy mouthed.

Wanda stood up quietly as she looked at the slime coating her hand and fingers, and out of curiosity licked a finger free of her own girl juice as Betsy seemed to like Lily's.

She was surprised as she quietly closed the door, as it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would and had a few more tries out of curiosity. It was sweet and bitter at the same time; not unpleasant.

Soon, Wander dropped onto her bed and was fast asleep, wondering what crazy shit was going to happen next in her life. Perhaps she should have joined the X-Men when she had the chance; at least then she wouldn't have to deal with the threat of being arrested every time she went out.


	21. Amy and Ginny's Meh-rry Adventure

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXI**

**Amy and Ginny's Meh-rry Adventure**

Amy and Ginny were having a great time together in Paris France. They had visited several art museums and even the Eifel Tower (and even had a romantic kiss at the top) during their weekend break, and had an altogether great time, except for one problem.

'Harry'. He couldn't come with them as his business dealings were taking up all of his time as he was dealing with… well in their opinion a jerk bent on taking away all of his free time, but at least they had each other, and Paris was supposed to be a great place to be romantic. Unfortunately, neither of the young women were the best at romancing each other – or romance in general and a trip to Paris wouldn't remedy that. They were better at sneaking around behind other peoples backs to fool around together.

Though, they had hoped to spend some free time with Harry as he needed to have some fun too, and maybe find a piece of French tail to 'play' with. They knew how difficult it was for Harry to keep a girlfriend. He was always busy with something, and super rich, so he had to be wary.

Amy and Ginny had offered to stay with Harry and work, but he had insisted on sending them out to have fun with their squad of bodyguards trailing them from a distance; two older men with one younger woman, and two more experienced, and likely a whole army was following them if Harry could get away with it. Though, Amy and Ginny were highly impressed that their guards were so hard to spot; it became something of an amusing game to see if they could spot one.

Though, they were in Paris during the summer, so it was a good time in the sun with some fun, and Harry promised to take them to a beach further south for the day before they had to go home, so they were looking forward to that. They had already spent a little too long picking out cute swimsuits.

The young women were even hit on by a couple of French guys to their chagrin and amusement, but for some reason the slime-balls weren't man enough when one of their bodyguards: a well-built older man and father of two teenage girls himself made his presence know when the guys wouldn't take get lost for an answer after no was ignored. The French men were quick to get lost, thankfully before Jeff disappeared again.

The two young women had laughed about it and continued on their adventure around the city.

Ginny and Amy had strayed a little from their planned trip knowing their guards would still be trailing them, as they were both curious to see some of magical Paris. They had acquired a map from Gringotts before their trip, but were going to wait for Harry to finish with his meetings, but they could go with him again when he was done.

Therefore; they ended up in a rather fancy and rich part of the city passing through to get into the magical world when they bumped into a beautiful blue eyed blonde. She was a girl in her late teens and was exiting the gates of one of the fancy looking houses.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" she cried out in her frustration in French, which Ginny and Amy only understood because of their translator earrings, before the girl got a good look at them with a smile she then spoke in English. "Amanda Potter and her friend, Ginny Weasley…! What a pleasure this is. I have not seen you since the Tri-wizard tournament when you pulled me from the lake."

"G-Gabrielle…?" Amy asked with a slight stutter, surprised, and the blonde girl nodded. "Wow… you were like nine or ten or something when we last saw you; now you're, wow… all grown up."

Gabrielle smiled warmly. "Thank you," she answered. "You are both looking quite splendid yourselves," she said eying them both up and down in quite a suggestive manner while letting her allure magic loose just a little to tease them with and causing twin blushes. "And so well dressed in such stunning outfits… splendid. I take it you are both doing well?"

"Yeah we are," agreed Amy while gulping as that little buzz bore down into her from the girl like an illustrious hum of a long-forgotten song. "So how is Fleur doing?" she asked with a slight hitch in her throat as she tried to fight the effect and Gabrielle only look like she was enjoying herself as she listened to the speeding heartbeats of the two girls and wasn't subtle as she took in a deep breathe of their scent – that scent? - while eyeing them both. "Last I heard from G-Ginny's m-mum was about some horrible…

"Please, Gabby, stop that!" Amy whined almost childishly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "I can't think straight, and that has to be cheating. Amy is mine… ask nicely and we could share for a weekend," she added while licking her dry lips.

"Ginny!" Amy complained with a slight laugh while Ginny gave her a sheepish grin and Gabrielle laughed.

"Okay," Gabrielle said with a bell like giggle as she made a magnanimous gesture and the pull was drawn back, but it didn't help matters that the younger woman was so beautiful and hot, and really sexy, and wearing a yellow summer dress that clung to those curves, but great minds as the older two women wore similar summer dresses, Amy's blue, and Ginny's white. "You two are spoilsports, but my sister was right; you both are exceptionally susceptible to us. The other two veela that went to Hogwarts for the tournament never had that kind of success with the two of you."

"So, you can control that!" Amy demanded with a glare pout. "Your sister could have caused me some serious issues," she said while sighing in mild annoyance.

"Sorry," Gabrielle said while not looking it at all. "Fleur can have a wicked sense of humour and believe it or not, but she liked you – likes you? But not likes you likes you… not anymore," she shrugged. "As soon as she realised that you had really been dragged into that silly game against your will and all the attention seeking rumours about you were lies and propaganda, she would have totally given you some loving."

"What?!" Ginny and Amy both burst out in surprise, eyes widening.

Gabrielle giggled. "I know – sorry, but she had a little crush. She saw how hard you worked with only this red-haired cutie caring enough to help you out. She admires that sort of thing," she answered their unasked question. "Veela as a rule have no preference of the sexes when it comes to sex and stuff. Not that I have any experience with that," she laughed and rolled her stunning blue eyes.

"I've only ever kissed one person!" Gabrielle continued with a slight sulk. "Once," she added as it looked like they were both going to say something together. "You're both lucky to have found each other," she said smiling as her eyes travelled to their linked fingers and causing them to blush. "I'm nineteen… I'll be twenty soon and I've kissed one muggle girl… just one, and it lasted only ten seconds… it was heavenly, sure, but ten seconds."

"But; you're so sexy… you could have anyone!" Amy said while Ginny nodded in agreement.

Gabrielle rolled her yes. "I am Veela…" she said slowly searching for the words. "People… humans – most humans do not want to have a relationship with Veela… they want to fuck us, not love us," she said bluntly while looking down at her feet. "Fleur has been lucky in her life to have-"

Her voice was muffled to silence as Amy and Ginny wrapped the younger women within their arms and squished her in for a cuddle. Gabrielle sighed contently as she breathed in their scent to memorise.

"So unfair," Ginny mumbled. "She definitely has bigger boobs than me," she said pouting as she and Amy pulled back from the hug and caused all three to laugh.

"Anyway," Amy said sheepishly as her eyes trailed down to Gabrielle's chest and had to agree; they were bigger than her's too, but she chose not to say anything as her eyes trailed back up to Gabrielle's to note the amused smugness, and chose to bring back her original subject before everything got derailed.

"How is your sister?" Amy asked. "Last I heard was something about her and Bill breaking up, but he wouldn't talk about it, and I don't think I've seen him much since, even before we moved out and got our new jobs."

"Yeah… he had a falling out with mum," Ginny said with a thoughtful frown. "Well, I think. They seemed to not be talking to each other the last time I saw them in a room together, and that was only because of that silly Order meeting."

Gabrielle sighed sadly while shaking her head. "It broke my poor sister's heart," she said sadly. "I mean no disrespect Ginny, but it was your mothers horrid doing, getting in their way all of the time. I also happen to understand that that horrid Albus Dumbledore did not support their love and he assisted your mother. They did not want an upstanding pureblood to wed a lowly 'sub' human."

Ginny frowned as there was a spark of anger. "I… I didn't know that," she answered in frustration. "Well… if Fleur wants to talk to him again, our mother and Dumbledore are now in prison so they can't interfere in anything or anyone's lives."

Gabrielle's eyes widened to impossible levels. "I-I had heard rumours that Albus Dumbledore had actually been arrested, but… wow. He is really in jail?" she asked and both girls nodded. "That is incredible, but what are you both doing here? Should you not worry that the Death Eaters might try to capture you both without the old man's protection?"

"Not really," Amy disagreed shrugging. "We have… bodyguards watching out for us, so no worries. They're almost ninja like that we still haven't spotted once except for the couple times they had to shoo off some annoying… 'threat'."

"I see," she replied while smiling uncertainly and nodding. "That is good news, but can they really handle Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Gabby," Ginny answered. They were surprised Gabrielle didn't complain about the nickname like she used to.

"Okay," Gabrielle agreed. "But what are you both doing in Paris, huh? Are you both here for a romantic weekend together, huh?" she asked eyeing them hungrily. "I know all the best spots…?" she added hopefully.

They both laughed while blushing before Ginny shook her head replying. "No… we're here for work, but the meetings been running overtime so our 'boss' told us to go out and enjoy ourselves, so I guess we are here together to have some fun and romance, but we're not the best at the romance stuff," she added the last sheepishly.

Gabrielle smiled at this. "I see, and from the direction you're heading you are heading into Magical Paris. I was headed that way myself; maybe I could show you around?" she added again; more hopeful than before.

"Wow, thanks… that would be great!" said Amy as Ginny nodded in agreement and Gabrielle smiled brightly and led the two on. Gabrielle smirked slightly as she took a hand from each as she wormed between them, as she walked with and lead the two beautiful older women.

It wasn't long before they were in the magical world, and looking around the place. However, it was surprising that like their younger friend barely any of the shoppers were wearing traditional wizarding clothes, but rather the normal attire that muggles would, which made Ginny and Amy feel easy that they were wearing muggle clothes.

Gabrielle was amused with her two friends as they looked around in awe, surprised that magical Paris was not as dated as magical London. Though, she found it surprising that even by magical Frances standards that Ginny and Amy couldn't help as they commented on how primitive the place was. Though, Gabrielle secretly agreed as her family liked all the best that muggle and witch could offer.

The blonde girl had also taken note that both Ginny and Amy were carrying a lot of CyberTech branded technology, so figured them for fans - well she sure was herself, but she had never seen a cell phone with holographic screen before, or heard of one when they were exchanging phone numbers. How did they get hold of things like that? How well were they doing at their new jobs that they could afford technology that wasn't even on the open market yet?

The three of them had a wonderful time together, and Gabrielle had paid for their dinner at a nice magical restaurant (because she didn't want to waste time with Amy and Ginny exchanging euro's for galleons) when they heard a commotion outside and exited the place to see what was going on since they had finished eating.

The three friends startled as their eyes lay witness to several masked men in thick black robes with their eyes greedily trained on them.

Ginny and Amy held each other's hands tight as they withdrew their wands. Gabrielle glared at the rude Death Eaters as she too withdrew her wand ready to fight when three green bolts of light fired from the crowd of wary patrons, and three of the Death Eaters went flying and into unconsciousness as they crashed down.

Before either girl could comprehend what was happening two large men in civilian clothes moved in front of them from the crowds, holding CyberTech branded blasters aimed at the Death Eaters.

Jeff looked back at Amy and Ginny. "Miss. Avalon! Miss Weasley! Are you and your friend okay?" he asked in a rush. They both nodded before he turned back to the cautious Death Eaters.

Gabrielle looked at Amy in surprise. "A-are you married to Harry Avalon?" she asked unable to stop herself as she looked towards Ginny wondering whether it was some kind of weird arrangement they had going on.

"No…" she replied with a sad smile as she looked at Ginny before back to Gabby. "No… he's my twin brother," she said just getting a confused look. "Dumbledore," was all she had to say for their blonde friend to understand.

However, in truth Gabrielle was quite shocked as she knows the sister of CyberTech. A company that could possibly make the magical 'world' quiver in fear of their advancements. Though, she was sure places like – well – some places – she heard Japan liked to dabble in mixing science with culture or something.

"LAY DOWN YOUR WANDS AND SURENDER!" Jeff shouted out as he readied for a fight. "YOU SHALL BE PLACED UNDER ARREST AND TAKEN INTO CUSTODY, TO AWAIT TRAIL IN THE CRATER!"

The remaining Death Eaters had laughed for a moment but stopped when the other three guards came out of the crowd holding weapons trained on them. However, they were flanked around as armed soldiers with CyberTech energy rifles armed and ready.

The Death Eaters could only stare in shock as around thirty armed men and women in black uniforms with the CyberTech badge on chest and on each shoulder in dark red. It wasn't much of a battle as the Death Eaters had been taken down too quick to fight. It took one idiot trying to wave his wand and for several rounds of grey light splattering into his chest, and blood splatter as he flew back and crashed down dead for them to listen and throw down their wands.

Gabrielle was surprised by everything, even more so as when the French aurors turned up that Amy's and Ginny's bodyguards (personal soldiers would be more accurate) would not let them take the Death Eaters. The CyberTech soldiers said they had a prison for them and information to obtain.

However, Gabrielle was further surprised when the aurors reluctantly allowed the soldiers to take the Death Eaters away once their commanding officer turned up and had a few words with the soldiers, and they must have come to an agreement.

Amy and Ginny's bodyguards lead the three girls away after a few conversations with some of the soldiers while other men and women had turned up to take statements.

Gabrielle was awed as she and her friends were taken from the district and into a heavily fortified limousine with luxury galore.

Amy and Ginny were sitting opposite and grinned as Ginny poured them each a glass of champagne as they drove away swiftly through the traffic.

Looking down at her drink, Gabrielle wasn't sure what to think until she looked back at the other two.

"This has been a strange day," Gabrielle commented thoughtfully while Ginny and Amy shrugged and looked unconcerned. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked while looking out the window.

"Back to our hotel," Amy said with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink. "We can hang out for a while and we'll get the limo to drive you home later… or you can apparate if that would be easier."

"Yeah," Gabrielle said as a grin stretched her lips and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I think hanging out with you two will be… entertaining if nothing else."


	22. Lily's Missing Adventure

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXII**

**Lily's Missing Adventure**

"Darn…!"

Lily in her Laguna witchy-goddess type get-up (she still wasn't sure what it was about), cried out in frustration as she flew from New York City to the small suburban town of Bayville as she had it on good authority that The Brotherhood had convinced her new charge Wanda to help them out with some ridiculous feud with these X-Men hero types or some such nonsense.

She sighed in frustration as she landed in a nicely trimmed garden of a huge and beautiful mansion. Flying was fun without a broom as she somehow felt safer as she hadn't ever been the most confident on a flying broomstick.

Laguna looked left and right, but realised Wanda was obviously not there bothering anybody, but maybe the owner of this place knew where she would be as Lily's heard he was physic. It was still a little unnerving when she got all this lowdown on so many people other than mage with powers.

Shaking her head, Lily had to blast several defence things that popped out of the ground before they could shoot her and was quick to note as she made her way towards the home no more defences were active. How she was so out of date with the world, and she had a muggle sister. She would have to find out what jail that bitch was rotting in and crush her.

'No,' she thought with a frown. Her bitch sisters' husband. Lily doubted Petunia would have hurt her son without Vernon. Then, Lily could admit she didn't know him very well. She would have to investigate it further. It could have all been Dumbledore's doing for all anyone knew, and right then she wouldn't be able to refute it.

Lily tried to clear her head as she reached the mansion when the front doors opened to reveal a bald-headed man in a wheelchair with two girls either side of him (in their late teens). One girl had light blonde hair tied back at her waist and incredibly pale skin wearing a pair of blue shorts in the heat with a white form hugging tee shirt, and her eyes, such a beautiful and gentle shade of amber.

The other girl was surprisingly identical to the first except her eyes were an electric blue colour with a hint of mischief as she smirked, and her hair was a deep black, but short framing her pretty face perfectly. She was wearing hipsters and a cropped top showing off her toned tummy, and some sleek running shoes on her feet whereas the other girl was wearing blue pumps of some kind. Though, one thing she noticed most about the girls was their chests, not too big, but not too small, perfect, before she shook away those thoughts, but she couldn't help but admire them.

Lily's eyes scanned over the two beautiful twin girls momentarily, and before she could speak, she got a start as two slender black sleeve covered arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides with strength that Lily figured could rival _THE_ Hulk.

"Ha…! I got her Professor!" the girl cried out triumphantly as she held Lily to her chest. Her voice was mocking and triumphant, yet soft and feminine at the same time.

"Diamantina!" the man in the wheelchair called in reprimand just as Lily was about to draw up some power to get the girl off, even though the firm lovelies pushing into her back felt nice; the girl was younger than her son and daughter and she could only internally sigh at how repressed she used to be and was making up for that a bit too much.

Though, Lily smirked as she did take note of the girl's slight wince that tightened her hold a little, making Lily feel uncomfortable as she realised that this girl could snap her like a twig.

"There is no need for that!" the man continued. "She is not here to fight with us!"

The girl sighed unhappily as she let Lily go. "Don't call me that," she whined as a pretty red-haired girl moved into her view pouting, showing Lily's thoughts were wrong. The girls were not twins. They were triplets. That made Lily's heartbeat a little faster as they were all so sexy and hot, and she needed Betsy to see to her as soon as they got home.

"Call me Tina…!" she said unhappy with her name.

Lily looked the girl over. Her deep red hair was both short and long, hanging to the bottom of her neck and over her ears with long tails hanging over her shoulders and over her chest. The new girl, Tina's eyes were a forest green, and her skin tone was darker, more tanned than her sisters, giving her skin a luxurious bronze/brown look.

Tina's wardrobe choice was also different to her triplets as she wore black female combats with heavy duty belt with thick silver buckle, and a black tee shirt that was actually baggy, and a long thin black coat that hung to her knees, and to top off her clothes were small black boots.

All three girls were wearing some degree of makeup, but Lily internally sighed as she recognised the black eye-shadow Tina wore with deep red lipstick, although not overly done, did remind her a little of Wanda's Goth look. Luckily the girl didn't seem to be all Goth.

The wheelchair bound man smiled a little obviously amused as Tina had most likely had this discussion before. Lily could tell that Tina's two sisters were silently laughing as the red-haired girl finally joined them.

"Good afternoon Mrs…" The man began but trailed off for a moment in thought before continuing with a smile. "Miss. Evans… my apologies for Diamantina's," he ignored the glare she sent. "Rude behaviour; my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and you've already met Tina," he greeted smirking at said girl as if to say he did it on purpose. "And these are her sisters, Starla," he said gesturing to the blonde girl. "And Excel," he finished as he gestured the black-haired girl. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm," she sighed. "I've not even had her for a freaking week and already her no-good brother has snuck her off to do…?" she trailed off sighing in frustration, a look of worry on her face. "I'm here because I understand that Pietro's silly little group, 'The Brotherhood' are often getting into fights with your students, so I figured you might know where Wanda has gotten too?"

"I see," he replied nodding in understanding. "Well, most of my students are out right now as school is still in session, maybe I could call one of my, older students, it's his last year at High School this year before he'll be attending college; we're all quite proud-."

"I'm not," Tina interrupted.

"Yeah, me neither," Starla agreed. "We've gotten into collage too… did you make a huge fuss then? Nope. Just because we're not smart enough-."

Lily smiled and nodded her appreciation as she tried to ignore the girls. "Thank you so much," she interrupted, "that would be great. I think I'll have to get Wanda one of those portable phone things to keep in touch. I've been so worried."

"It's no big deal…"

"Professor…!" Excel interrupted in annoyance. "Umm… isn't she like… well the bad guy if she's Wanda's guardian?"

"Now, now, Excel, there is no need to be mean," he answered. "Unlike most people Magneto has left Wanda with, Lily here actually cares, so I'll call Scott to see if the Brotherhood has been bothering them."

Then the Professor was on his mobile phone and it was answered moments later. "Scott… I see… so… is Wanda with them…? Okay, where are you…"

Lily had already moved on conformation that Wanda was with them and took the phone. "Scott, right?" she demanded.

"Err, yes, who is this, where's Professor Xavier?"

"Never mind, he's fine," she replied. "Just do me a favour and give the phone to Wanda?" she demanded as she ignored the commotion coming from the other end.

"A-are you crazy…?" he asked. "While we're fighting them?" he shot back in annoyance.

"Yes…!" she demanded in reply.

Lily heard him sigh before he shouted. "WANDA! IT'S FOR YOU!"

The noise in the background seemed to cut-off for a moment when a girl's voice nervously answered the phone.

"H-hello…?"

"Wanda…!"

"Y-yes?" came the nervous reply and Lily could hear her gulp.

"You are so grounded!" she yelled angrily. "And if you are not here, at Professor Xavier's in the next ten minutes I don't care how old you are I'll put you over my lap and give you a spanking…! Do you understand me…!"

"W-what…?!" she ask-demanded in fright. "Y-you can't do that…!"

"Well why don't you take longer than ten minutes and see whether I can't?" she asked before hanging up the phone and handing it back to the Professor.

"Oh; can I watch if she's late?" asked Tina laughingly.

"Us too," Starla and Excel piped in laughing with their sister.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes while the Professor chuckled. "Miss. Evans - would you like to come in and have a cup of tea or coffee with me while you wait? We can talk in private, as there are some things that I would love to talk to a sorceress about."

"Of course, Professor, I'll be only too happy too," she agreed as he turned to lead her in, she followed. She had never seen such a wheelchair before, one that moved by itself.

He looked to her, smiling. "This is nothing to some of the wheelchairs that your son's company has manufactured; just a custom-made job. I have pre-ordered this more… hovery wheelchair from CyberTech. It will be here within a couple of months when its finally on the market."

Lily blushed in embarrassment a little as she followed, remembering that he could read minds, and according to Magneto could pick up surface thoughts without even meaning too.

"I wonder whether she has magical spanking powers!" asked Tina laughingly to her sisters while they just rolled their eyes.

The sports field of the school was exceptionally quiet as Wanda dressed as usual hung up Scott Summers's cell phone looking pale and uncertain, she threw the phone back to him before she rushed the blue demon-like boy, grabbing at the top of his X-men uniform with a glare.

"Teleport me to Xavier's mansion now!" she demanded both in anger and… desperation. She wasn't completely sure, but something about the threat made gave her pause to believe it was no threat but real, and she would never live it down if anyone found out she was… well… she couldn't even think it.

"NO!" he replied as he disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke to reappear a few meters away looking baffled.

Wanda turned and glared at her silver haired brother in anger. "Y-you jerk…! You said Laguna wouldn't find out, and now she's at the freaking X-men's place looking for me!" she yelled before she just ran, running as fast as she could to get there in time.

"Oww…! Wanda's in trouble…!" laughed the blue boy. "I'm glad I didn't take her now; maybe she'll get grounded," he laughed more with some other younger mutants.

"Damn…!" hissed out Quicksilver in annoyance. "That's one down, and we've barely began yet…"

"And it's over NOW!" hissed an angry voice as they looked over to the nearby car park where Psylocke climbed off her motorcycle wearing a tight black form-hugging 'leotard' with rippled skirt, black coat, and had a sword on her back and high boots and a pocket belt slanted around her waist attached to the skirt.

"How dare you just come by and take Wanda out to cause trouble!" she hissed angrily as she pulled off her helmet and placed it on her black sports-bike seat as she moved closer. "You are pathetic Pietro!" she declared. "The next time you think taking Wanda out to bother people you best have Magneto's express written permission, and even then. It will be unlikely that we'll let Wanda out for such mindless bull-shit that serves only one purpose, and that is to be an arsehole!

"Plus… you idiots always loose so why bother over and over, it has no purpose, so I suggest you leave, NOW and go find something productive to do, understand!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he replied while rolling his eye before he disappeared in a streak of speed – there was that new game he wanted to play anyway.

The remaining Brotherhood looked around nervously as the X-Men looked much more confident now than they had before. They all turned tail and ran before they ended up in a Super Prison – maybe even the Crater, and after their first and only breakout – security would be tenfold and they might even have super beings on staff.

Wanda was breathing heavily as she rushed into Xavier's mansion wheezing for breath as she collapsed to her knees in the entrance hall; her face red and flush as she held her painful ribs cursing the blue teleporter for being a jerk, and conveniently forgetting she was the 'baddie', and he was the 'goodie'.

"Damn, by my count she has twenty seconds to spare," said Tina laughing as she stood leaned up against a wall.

"You owe me ten bucks' sis," said Starla smugly as she hovered in front of the red head with her right hand held out as Tina sighed, handing the note over no longer looking very happy.

"Ah, but you both own _ME_ ten bucks," said Excel as she appeared out of nowhere next to her sisters holding her hand out. "I bet you both she would make it before the ten minutes were up," she said smugly as Starla sadly gave up her 'won' ten dollars plus an extra ten from her own purse.

Wanda stood breathing heavily she glared at the three sisters angrily. "Where is she…?" she demanded while they laughed at her.

"She's in the lounge with the Professor!" said Starla smiling at the younger girl. "Follow me, Wanda, I'll lead the way," she said being the… 'Nicest?' of the triplets felt obliged to be kind to the poor girl.

"Wanda!"

Wanda was startled as she was wrapped in a warm hug by one of her guardians, Lily, and pulled up tightly into her embrace as she had entered the lounge. It surprisingly felt quite – nice? That was somehow a rather pleasant thought; like she had an actual parent? Not just an annoying father who got her into doing criminal crap that she – she would rather not do.

"Oh… damn, Wanda, Betsy and I have been so worried," Lily cried out hugging the shock girl tighter. "Don't you ever go out and not tell either me or Betsy where you're going again, and especially not with that bunch of morons.

"You are so grounded young lady!" she finished as she pulled back with a watery smile. Wanda was nearly floored that Lily was actually worried; someone actually cared about her for her and not her powers. "You are grounded for the next two weeks! And I am forbidding you from bothering Charles's students any longer, or so help you… I will carry through with that spanking! Understand?!"

Wanda gulped and nodded readily while pretending the triplets weren't behind her suppressing their snickering.

"Y-yes mum… err, I mean, ma'am!" she quickly said in a fluster and her cheeks burnt brightly and the snickering only got louder.

However, Lily smiled and leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Good," Lily said unable to think much; she was afraid Amy would never call her mum again, so it was nice hearing it even if it was just nervousness from a fifteen-year-old girl getting reprimanded.

"WANDA!" called Betsy as she charged in and hugged the girl with a lingering kiss to her forehead before pulling back while Wanda's pale cheeks could no longer get hotter, and she gulped as she had to keep her watering eyes from tearing up further; she knew she would be doomed if she cried in front of anybody. "Don't you ever worry us like that again?"

It was a few minutes later Wanda thanked whatever goddess was watching out for her that she didn't cry that they were all sat in the kitchen. Lily had made Wanda a large and delicious hot chocolate drink with marshmallows in, and sat down to talk that a pretty brown haired girl walked through the wall, (Excel, Starla, and Tina already sitting at the table with their own hot chocolate and marshmallows thanks to Lily).

"Damn! Don't those idiots ever give up!" she complained as she dropped lazily into the seat next to Wanda without a thought before starting and staring with wide eyes. "W-what the heck…!" she complained in shock. "T-the supervillainess gets hot chocolate with marshmallows but I don't!"

However, she was surprised as another hot drink floated down and landed in front of her. "It's OK sweetie, I made enough for everyone," Lily said smiling at the young brown-haired girl as she looked to be around Wanda's age (fourteen/fifteen?) and Wanda could use a friend who wasn't a bad influence.

"Oh… well, thanks… oh, and by the way, I'm Kitty," she said as she took a sip of her drink. "Wow, thanks, this is really nice hot chocolate."

It was three hours later after a nice meal Lily had made for everyone that Kitty and Wanda pulled the short straws and had to wash the dishes while everyone else left for the lounge making fun of them, but to Wanda's relief it wasn't mean, which was both surprising and confusing.

Wanda couldn't help but be surprised with how much nicer the X-men were when compared to The Brotherhood. Though, some of them glared at her quite a bit, it felt more comfortable than with her usual crowd.

"So… are you joining the X-men or something?" Kitty suddenly asked looking at her curiously. "Because if you are, I hope you bring Lily with you, she's a brilliant cook!"

Wanda just rolled her eyes. "If Lily were to… join the X-men; then Betsy would too, and I would have no choice in the matter as I think that they would defy my dad without much thought… though… I guess it… it wouldn't be too bad joining you…"

Kitty smirked. "I see… well if I had a bone head brother like Pietro I would too," she said laughingly. "Though… Rogue has Kurt and she hasn't up and left yet, so who knows how these things work?!" she said shrugging and laughing as she poked Wanda's nose with her bubbly pointer finger, and laughed as Wanda sneezed.

Wanda looked at Kitty with a slightly upturned quirk of her lips, and an eyeroll, which caused them both to laugh, and for once in so long, Wanda realised she felf happy.

_Wanda was laughing._

'_Did I just make a friend?'_ Wanda asked herself as she calmed with that possible revelation. _'Did I just make friends with an X-Men?'_ she asked herself in wonder and worry before she shrugged as the pair got on with washing and rinsing the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.


	23. The Start to the Finish

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXIII**

**The Start to the Finish**

Harry sighed as he loosened his lie and threw off his jacket and letting it land on the couch of the hotel apartment. He stretched his muscles and rubbed his tired eyes as he pulled his sleek black phone from his pocket.

"Seraph," he mumbled as he went into the open plan kitchen area and pulled a beer from the fridge. "Where are Amy and Ginny. Is everything okay?"

"Other than the jail break, and the Death Eater thing everything is fine," she replied over his phone.

Harry grimaced as he just about managed to push the prison escapes success on the Avenger's not avenging hard enough. It was ridiculous, but the press preferred blaming people, and if some images of Avenger's getting beaten up got out; then they were happy to run with it.

The Death Eater problem wasn't much to deal with as long as the girls had their bodyguards nearby, they would be protected.

"As for the girls," Seraph added. "They got home just over two hours ago."

Harry looked around the room. "Are they… you know?" he asked while looking towards their bedroom door.

However, his question was answered moments later as the door pulled open and Amy stood there in a blue satin robe, breathing laboured and looking drenched with sweat the robe clung to her, and Harry almost chocked on the stench coming from the room.

"I'll get us something to drink; then we can take a shower…-" Amy called back into the room as she turned and froze as she saw her brother.

Amy had moved enough that he could see passed her and into the room where Ginny and a beautiful blonde were under the silk sheets as drenched as Amy was now staring at him in wide eyed shock and humiliation.

Harry auto piloted as he placed his phone away and pulled the cap off his beer and took a long refreshing swig while the three young women only watched him.

"I think a… high-five, is probably the wrong thing for me to offer my sister," Harry suggested with an impish grin stretching his face.

"Harry!" she complained as she quickly closed the door behind her. "It isn't what it looks like!"

"So, it doesn't look like you and Ginny brought a cute blonde home and had a threesome with her?" he asked her curious whether she would double down on that.

Amy hung her head while her cheeks were bright red and she looked ready to pass out. "W-well… okay… it is what you think. But she's not a stranger; she's an old friend of ours."

"I see," he replied as he offered the rest of his beer and she greedily took it and downed it all in one go. "Well; have fun. I'm going to go and, berate the Avenger's for being useless again."

"Harry!" Amy complained as he went to turn from her. "We were umm… well, Gabby has to go home and everything with the attack on… well; they might be worried. We'll be ten minutes, sixty tops," she said as she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed several bottles of water and slipped back into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Ten to sixty minutes?" Harry asked himself with a roll of his eyes before he shrugged and grabbed a new bottle of beer, dropped on the couch and turned on the TV to wait.

One hundred and fifty-eight minutes later the bedroom door opened, startling him as he was at the end credits of the new Dragon Ball Super film. He was surprised as it blew all the previous films out of the water.

"I managed to get through a whole film!" Harry said as he turned the TV off and turned to look over at the three of them as he stood and moved closer.

"I'll deal with this," the blonde girl said as she smirked at Harry. She was stunning in her blue summer dress and smelt good and was trying some kind of psychic wave on him.

"She got you with some pervy psychic power?" Harry asked his sister and Ginny as he paid her power no heed.

"Its not pervy…" the blonde trailed off. "Well, okay; it kind of is, but still… its not my fault, I am a-."

"Siren… veela… enchantress," he answered with a smug grin. "Harry Avalon; not enchanted like these two," he said offering his hand to shake.

The blonde blushed more than ever as she shook his hand. "Um… I am Gabrielle Delacour. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Come on," Amy said with a sly grin. "You can't have him too. We'll take you to a place where you can apparate outside of the shields," she said before turning back to Harry. "We'll be back in ten minutes… this time for real," she said sheepishly he gave them a sceptical look, but they lead Gabrielle from the apartment.

"So, I'm going to guess you ladies enjoyed your trip?" Harry asked twenty minutes later as they returned and slumped down either side of him on the couch.

"Yeah!" they both replied together with identical embarrassed grins.

"Don't worry Harry!" Amy said with a shy grin. "You'll find someone to do all sorts of naughty things with. You're still young and not past it, and maybe you'll find two hot women, or-or three! Imagine that!"

"Twin sisters?!" Amy suggested with a smirking grin while she and Ginny laughed.

Harry groaned. "You do know I can get my own dates if I want, right?"

"Seraph doesn't count Harry!" Amy corrected.

"I have been with real flesh and blood human women!" he re-corrected. "Anyway; I thought you would like to know – and because I don't want to continue talking about my sisters kinky love lives!" he said eyeing them both as they blushed but it wasn't missed that he referred Ginny in that sister category that made them both a little happier. "The results came in while I was still at the office," he said with a sigh.

"Tests?" Amy asked nervously. "You mean… on dads condition?"

He nodded his head with a sigh as he took his sisters hands and held them tight. "He is drugged up to high hells. His mental faculties have been… played with, and his emotional responses have been altered."

"Oh, goddess!" Amy muttered in horror while Ginny moved around to sit with her and pulled her into her arms while she didn't know what to think or feel. "What does this mean…? How long?"

"Long enough that he wasn't in his right mind when he and Lily-." He didn't think he would ever be able to call them mum and dad, "-sent me to live with… 'them', and it means that mentally and emotionally he was not responsible for his actions. It is believed from watching Lily's magical upgrade that her new powers flushed her of all of that, which explains her curse on Dumbledore… that curse looks like it will be around for a long time as no one knows how she did it or what she did."

"Bastard deserves it!" Ginny said coolly. "But… what will you do about this?"

Harry sighed while shaking his head. "James Potter is being held securely within the Crater's medical facility with some of my best doctors and a few healers we managed to snatch up with some wonderful opportunities. They're flushing the drugs from his system, but the mental binds are breaking down by themselves since Dumbledore is unable to use a wand he couldn't hold them, so all the doctors and healers can do on that front is keep James Potter as comfortable as they can, and offer up some painkillers where needed."

"Once he's well?" Amy asked in concern.

Harry rubbed his face where he noticed some roughage as he hadn't shaved in a couple days, he had been so busy rushing around over so much.

"I've asked Seraph to get him a mage solicitor who works in the 'muggle' world," he answered. "He was just another victim of Dumbledore and Voldemort's bullshit, so I cant exactly let him stay in jail for crime he did not commit of his own free will."

"What about my mother… and… Ron?" Ginny spat out his name as she doubted she could forgive him anything, but her mother?

Harry grimaced. "Ron… he has been assessed, and I'm sure it will please you to know that he is mentally unbalanced, but still mentally fit to stay in jail." Harry almost laughed as she looked relieved. "Your mother has… that is a tricky one. She cannot go into the general populous… the… she has been through lack of better words brainwashed through years of conditioning within the Magical World, and there is nothing magical about that, however, she is receiving treatment, and maybe someday she will be fit enough to be released.

"Molly Weasley wasn't the only one like that," Harry said thoughtfully while Ginny looked down and it was Amy's time to do the comforting. "It seems Dumbledore's Order was ran like a cult long before Lily and James joined, and they might have been too rebellious. They might have seen what people like Moody wouldn't have, and cults throughout history have had a long standing of convincing people of ridiculous notions such as Dumbledore's Greater Good-."

"Two words nobody understood," Amy said with a tired sigh. "Maybe Voldemort was just fucked over by the bastard old man too?!" she growled out angrily.

"I wouldn't be surprised by anything involving those arseholes at this point," Harry replied chuckling weakly.

"W-what about my… our mum?" Amy asked with the correction as she tried to lighten the mood a little.

Harry shook his head as he answered. "I have a very cunning plan for Lily and her girlfriend, and that Wanda girl," he said laughing mischievously. "Damn, getting my hands-on Magneto's daughter, and turning her into a superhero! That will teach that bastard for breaking my bloody toys!"

"So you know where they are?!" Amy asked straightening with concern.

"Oh, yes, of course," he agreed with a shrug. "They're being monitored, and right now they are within my web as the Professor will speak to Lily's guilt to get her to come home, and with her will come Psylocke and the Scarlet Witch!" he chuckled 'evilly'.

"Doesn't she have to go to school?" Amy asked reasonably.

Harry startled. "Well, technically she should get an education," he replied sourly. "But I was just going to enrol her with Evie, so our little chilly princess will have someone to play with. Ashe does not shut up about how her wonderful and perfect little sister needs to make some friends."

"I see, good idea," Amy agreed as it was nice to be distracted as she didn't want to hope too much that her family might be fixable as Ginny was still down about her mother. "Two birds. One stone."

Harry smiled when the ground shook as an explosion sounded from deeper within the city.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

The three of them jumped, startled at the sounds of explosions from outside and were quick to get to the window. They looked out with wide eyes onto the view that once was a perfectly straight standing metal tower about a mile or some in the distance, but now many supports had been torn out and the tower was bent over as a giant grey - giant pushed on it more while several more fifty foot tall giants egged him on.

They looked down further to see lights of different colours flashing and people running from them for their lives, cars being blown up or crashing as people driving panicked and tried to get away causing more trouble.

The police came in with sirens blaring followed by fire trucks as buildings were set ablaze. There were police driving vans full of SWAT teams that charged out fully armed with semiautomatic weapons firing upon the enemy mage.

"Oh shit!" Harry muttered as he took a calming breath. He knew that Death Eater activity in Paris was bad, but this was a full-on declaration of war. It had to be put out before innocent people on both sides were dragged into this crap.

Harry turned to the two young women at his side. He lifted his sleeve to the device on his left forearm. "Seraph," he said as his right fingers just brushed it causing a holo-screen to light up with her face. "Send Syren with Cyclone, and Jetstorm, immediately!" he commanded in a no-nonsense tone that was actually frightening both Ginny and Amy.

"Yes; they'll be there soon," she replied sounding worried. "Harry… should I send them too…?" she asked cautiously.

He grit his teeth before looking to Amy and Ginny for a moment before back, nodding. "Send them in Cyclone…" he agreed now sounding a little worried.

"They're on their way," Seraph said with a nod. "Security forces…?" he nodded. "I'm sending them out to assist with the crowds. Cyclone and Jetstorm will be in Paris within fifteen minutes, while it will take more security approximately forty-five minutes to an hour."

"Very well," Harry agreed as he let his arm drop and looked to the girls. "Cyclone will pick you both up outside this building in fifteen minutes," he said urgently.

"B-but Harry…" Amy said worriedly. "You're acting just like Dumbledore now, keeping us… 'safe'… we can take care of…"

"I know," he said pulling her into his arms and breathing in her warm scent. "Trust me Amy… trust me… I trust you… I really do. Just… just trust me and meet Cyclone out front. I'm going to try holding them off until Jetstorm gets here with Syren, okay?"

"Okay," they both agreed readily as he pulled the window open getting a cold blast of the nights air. "I love you both," he said kissing each of their checks before they cried out as they watched him throw himself out of the window.

However, he didn't fall very far before he transformed in a flash of red light into his armour and flying off with a sonic boom towards the enemy as they could see the police fighting and not doing so well.

"That was so cool!" Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"I guess the game is over then?"

"Yeah."

The ground shook and they turned to each other as the door burst open, they looked over to see their bodyguards.

"You both have a flight to catch!" Jeff said gesturing them to follow as they all held rifles with the CT logo and lead the young women to the stairs as they couldn't risk the lifts.


	24. Avalon Nights

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**XXIV**

**Avalon Nights**

The Crimson Knight crashed down powerfully, smashing up the ground in front of the police as he landed. The police had started as the knight landed creating a barrier that threw the deadly green lights away and made the masked men and women pause in fright before they continued on fighting and destroying stuff as they knew they now outnumbered and out powered the muggles, even if they had 'that' one with them.

The knight turned to the police and they felt some relief that this armoured worrier was on their side, even if this new guy wasn't Iron Man. "Defend your lives and the lives of the innocent at all costs," he spoke in French but with an English accent, even modulated. "They've chosen their path, so do not let them choose death for you. Are military forces on their way?"

"Yes sir!" one cop called out nodding as they continued to exchange blows.

The knight cautiously took care of a few Death Eaters being mindful to leave the giants alone right now as it seemed they were content just playing with the Eifel Tower. However, moments later two sleek fighter jets swooped in launching several missiles, which hit the giants causing them to scream out in agony as blood splattered the ground around their feet.

Though, it seemed only one was really hurt as he was whaling around in pain with a leg torn off and seconds later the jets came back for another turn when a huge piece of the tower was lobbed and both planes exploded on impact with neither pilot ejecting. Those giants were a lot stronger than they looked, and their skin was like armour.

This in effect caused the other giants anger, as they ignored their crying friend and the tower in favour of picking up abandoned vehicles and lobbing them to cause more trouble while suddenly one giant was getting closer to Harry and police, and Harry readied himself to defend the cops while they tried to defend the civilians, or like too many of them, just cried and only looked out for themselves unless receiving direct orders and instruction they were useless.

Then out of the sky came two huge yellow beams as a huge white jet flew over, its full look hidden by the dark. However, the beams sliced through the giant causing blood to fly and the creature to scream out falling back, but even with blasts like that to the giant the beast didn't go down and out.

_Meanwhile_, back at the hotel, Ginny and Amy had just reached the ground floor of the hotel and exited to see more of their bodyguards were out front waiting, protecting them even now.

"N-no… you guys should be…" Amy trailed off.

"Yes ma'am, as soon as it arrives," Jeff responded. "Then we shall assist in evacuation…"

It was then they heard the propellers as a huge blast of wind hit them and they looked up buggy eyed to see a huge jet fly over, but a massive helicopter in military green was dropping down to the road in front of them. Its floodlights were blinding as they all moved out of the way; it was like something out of an alien invasion film.

"This isn't a normal helicopter is it?" asked Ginny in awe, but all Amy could do was shake her head in agreement.

Amy and Ginny barely took notice that their bodyguards were quick to leave as the large helicopter landed on the road crushing a few cars like they were made out of paper while its giant propellers causing winds to blow their clothes about.

It didn't power down as it had landed, instead its side door slid opened, and the two girls looked in to see no-one, not even a pilot at the controls.

"Get in!" the helicopter commanded in a strong masculine robotic voice. "We have very little time; we must assist Master Harry immediately!"

The two young women exchanged one last look of caution before climbing in startled as the door slid closed just before they took seats, and the helicopter took to the sky.

Amy and Ginny jumped as they heard explosions and gunfire rocking the air and knew this craft had engaged in a fire fight as they moved to the pilot seats upfront and strapped themselves in to watch the action.

Their eyes almost bugged out of their heads as muggle military planes flew by launching attacks upon the giants, while on the ground they could see police cars overturned with buildings as crumpled messes, wrecked, and tanks starting to show up to the battle while unarmed police, firefighters, and paramedics were risking their lives to get innocent civilians to safety.

"O-oh god Amy," Ginny whimpered fearfully. "V-Voldemort's gone too far now!" she cried out as a large white and lime green CyberTech jet entered their line of vision as it transformed, pieces of metal, plastic and glass shifting and changing places turning into a giant mechanised man.

The giant mech landed on one of the smallest giants; its hands crushing its skull in a bloody mess before it was attacked fiercely by another larger giant and they went rolling out of view, shattering into a building, hidden by smoke from the many fires lighting up the nights sky.

Looking at one of the helicopters monitors, it was tracking the giant robot, its name Jetstorm, as it did battle with the giants, and seemed to be holding his own even though this one was bigger and stronger than the one the mech had already destroyed, and was probably one of the largest in Paris.

"It is unfortunate," the helicopter suddenly said.

"C-Cyclone…?!" Amy said fearfully. "Isn't their anything we can do to help; I can't even find my… my brother."

Suddenly they started as a section of the front window became a screen and homed in on the Crimson Knight. "Master Avalon is perfectly fine," Cyclone replied helpfully.

"Amy…! Ginny…!" Harry's voice suddenly called out over the comm. systems while he was shielding from several wizards in stupid masks; several small spinning metal devices span and created small localised distortion fields overlapping and deflecting curses from hitting him or the small group of armed muggles trying to get in some shots on the wizards, sometimes only hitting magical shields. "I know what the power he knows not is…-?"

"Y-you do…?" they both stuttered out in shock.

"That I do…" he agreed sounding as smug as always when he thought it was funny.

They were about to respond when they were interrupted by a light blue and yellow glow from behind and spun around in their seats to see two high tech pedestals at the back, each containing a thick beautiful bracelet, one pale blue, and the other yellow.

"I told you I'm not like Dumbledore…" he said amusedly as a back section of the helicopter slid open, pushing the bracelets closer as two bulky quad bikes lowered into place, one yellow, silver and black, and the other sky blue, silver, and black.

"I know what I'm doing… and I look good doing it," he finished off laughingly.

_**About twenty minutes ago, just as the battle started…**_

"What is it Jarvis?" Tony Stark asked as he had just begun to relax in his London apartment bedroom away from his remaining team when his computer had interrupted him as he was about to go over some work while relaxing with a whisky and a mystery.

It seemed that Magneto got off lucky as it appeared that The Craters security defences weren't working right, and he was looking at the security protocol plans on his tablet and had to agree. It was like some of the systems protocols had been turned off, and some bastard was going to jail once whoever was responsible was found; if they were still around, luckily only one dangerous sorcerer got out, but he read her file and knew there was a high possibility that she was in fact a victim, so he and his team could worry about her another day; they were already annoyed and frustrated that Magneto and company got away.

"I have a confirmed Code Red sir," he said in a monotone causing Tony to sit up straight in interest as he paused taking another sip of his drink, as drunk flying again would get him some seriously long-winded bitching. "It is out in the open in Paris France, and I have now detected two large CyberTech aircraft that have just taken off from an unknown location in London and heading towards France! In addition, several large helicopters and jets seem to be loading up with military personnel from a CyberTech owned private airfield in Devon. It appears that Mr. Avalon plans on dealing with this code personally as he is reportedly in Paris on a business trip, and we know he has some resources to potentially be of some assistance."

"Crap," Tony said as he got to his feet in frustration. "We can't let Avalon deal with this… he hasn't a clue what he's messing with – with these… people – he's had help so far; wake the others and prepare my armour."

"Affirmative sir," Jarvis agreed. "Sir, it appears I am getting an incoming communication from a Miss. Seraph… she is claiming to be CyberTech's AI…"

Tony frowned with a look of curiosity as he had heard about her being the most advanced AI on the planet, and he wanted those specs to update Jarvis, but Harry had been quite stingy.

"Patch her through," he said after a few moments of thought.

"Mr. Stark," she said jumping straight to the point. "I have been asked to contact you and inform you and your team that if you are not willing to possibly kill that you should not join this fight. The Code Reds are terrorists, we do not wish to kill them, however, this is kill or be killed," she said as he exited his room without thinking.

"These 'people' do not care for anyone but themselves, and sometimes… heroes have to sacrifice… to protect those that they love… to protect innocent people… these… Death Eaters and their master Voldemort are not petty thieves or a moronic alien or metahuman after more power… they are those who take sick pleasure in harming those who are defenceless.

"I am telling you now that these 'people' are monsters, home grown and in some cases in need of extermination. However, we at CyberTech have the means to imprison them so we do not say do not take prisoners. However, if you do not have the stomach for death… then do not come… I thank you."

The line suddenly went dead and Tony felt a little sick thinking about it, but he steadied himself as he had seen death before.

_"HULK SMASH!"_

Tony was startled as he quickly turned to see his team waiting in the lounge area for him, each with looks of determination.

"Okay team…" he began with a nod. "We have a Code Red in progress in Paris, and CyberTech have already engaged… let's move out!"

In Paris, Harry cut off communication with his girls as he flew up and right to dodge a massive foot as huge wing engines folded out of the back of his armour, as he reformed and reconfigured. He watched as Syren let it have a hailstorm of firepower before Cyclone finished up with a missile attack.

It was less than a minute later that Harry landed down, automatic blaster fire tearing some kind of magical monster to pieces in a shower of green blood and took out two evil looking goblins.

Harry's armour was a new form that he named the Crimson Justice Wing armour. Harry was just dabbling in a more, sleek, faster model, and went with a dragonish theme, and while he was building Solar and Aqua he made some prototype adjustments and upgrades to his own, and only just chose to engage his new systems as he needed to heighten his speed output or get squashed.

His new armour's colouring was now matte grey, sectioned armour, and though human shaped had an animalistic quality. Its armour, though it still looked strong, impenetrable, but fit him snugly, following all the contours of its wearer's muscular body and looked less bulky compared to its previous form. His helmet fit and curved with his skull with glowing crimson 'eyes', three pairs.

Then there was a long-sectioned tail swishing behind him. The tail curved down his spin with red metal and flowing out with crimson and dull silver bladed fins, as it fanned out twice as long as him, neurally connected it felt like it was an extra limb and felt good. Like the wings; the tail felt like a natural part of his body.

The wings had a metal 'feathered' dragony quality on his back, coming up from his shoulder blades, powerful and dangerous; they were open wide, and intimidating twice his length, like a metal fallen angel had fucked a metal dragon god and had a baby together with glowing red markings of magical energies drawing extra strength from him.

Harry's new helmet was like the cool and vicious expression of a dragon with curved and angry 'horns' flat to the side, curving up in red like horn/ears. It had no teeth markings, like the dragon wore the mouth mask of a ninja.

The cops and Death Eaters had almost completely paused their fighting as Harry's armour reformed and shifted as red metal clicks of energy made an already dangerous looking armour look much more intimidating and dangerous. His wings had spines between the membranes that glowed with red light as they were red engines to power flight while the wings were for agility, speed and manoeuvrability.

The Crimson Knights new 'gloves' were clawed with red metal shields on both forearms while the seven red and black metal devices still flew around him and Syren as they had seen they came from her once she turned up with some updates of her own as weapons floated around her aimed to tear up any enemy that gets too close. Though, Crimson's boots were still just boots; they had a thinner armour along the shins with red energy shielding like on his forearms, and black soles.

They could only watch as the Death Eaters screamed in terror as they started running as they were within Harry's domain and couldn't apparate away. It would take time to get some distortion rods from London, but hopefully those idiots wouldn't try apparating again, and just hide to be picked up once they had no way to escape.

However, Harry turned as a small force of Aurors turned up as they either got there by apparation, or by the look of them as some were out of breath they ran since the battle wasn't too far from where the French Ministry building was located.

"You're all that came!" Harry demanded of them in their own language.

The leader nodded and moved a bit closer while looking terrified. "W-we're in breach of security but… but we couldn't hide away and not help a little… we all come from muggle families."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Very well… those who can make those portkey things do so and use them to get as many civilians and injured soldiers out of here as you can. Fuck any Magical Security; you're not a secret anymore anyway."

They nodded as Harry gestured a whole defence line of soldiers and they quickly and cautiously approached. "These men and women are mage…" he began and gestured for the few that raised their guns to cease. "They have the ability to teleport the civilians and injured out of the danger zone… guard them well, and assist in getting those in need out, now!"

"Yes sir!" They all recited as the battlefield was such a mess, they were following the orders of the only person who seemed to have a clue. In addition to that, they had received orders to follow this 'superheroes' lead. They needed him as much as the civilians needed them to help them.

Harry turned from them as they split up and headed off. This area of Paris was in shambles as pieces of buildings crumbled further around him. He groaned as he noticed one of his buildings was a pile of brick and dust, but luckily, they had evacuated. It was only a small games software development company he bought awhile back, as he loved to help out Indy developers where he could and they made a few nice little games but never had a decent Publisher until Harry bought them out so their games had not been advertised right, but they were doing pretty well; hopefully anything they were working on was backed up to the Seraph Network.

The Death Eaters under their master's orders attacked Paris out in the open with a massive force containing vampires, werewolves (as it was the full moon), goblins, trolls, giants, and other assorted monsters to create an edge. They obviously didn't care any more and outright declared war on the scientific world. They likely chose France as it was close, but far enough that, Crimson Justice wouldn't descend upon them. They were amusingly wrong about that; they should have gone further away. It wasn't even a secret that Harry was in France, but they probably hadn't put him, and the Crimson Knight as connected.

Voldemort was angry. Surely the muggles could _NOT_ stand up against such magic, but they were wrong. First came the muggle law officers with weapons that actually managed to kill several Death Eaters before The Crimson Knight of Justice or whatever, whoever even arrived, and arrived he did, taking out more, and now his armour had changed almost like magic and became more dangerous and powerful with that stupid metal golem thing.

It only got worse as the muggles had flying machines strong enough to cause damage to the giants. Then the Cyber Knight's bike turned up and transformed into its humanoid golem form and started picking them off.

In addition, the white flying thing turned into a giant monstrous golem like the bike only bigger, big enough to fight the giants in hand to hand combat and be untouchable by most magic as none of the Death Eaters would dare as they would never be strong enough, and those that might have been were much too busy with their own problems to give fighting the monster a shot.

Then the green flying thing turned up and started firing at them and the giants, slicing through flesh, blowing Voldemort's magical alliance of muggle killers to bloody pieces and was too agile for much magic to hit, but a green glowing light only reflected anything fired at it anyway, as the power faded the further the spell got from the wand.

Voldemort was pissed as he watched his forces getting decimated by filthy muggles. How? How could their pathetic little pieces of metal be overwhelming his forces magic?

_MAGIC?_

"**HULK SMASH!**"

Voldemort span round with wide eyes as he saw a monstrous green freak fall from the sky with a mop of green hair and rippling green muscles standing an impressive nine feet tall as he shattered into the ground; he bared his white teeth in anger after having broken one of the smaller giants neck as he launched himself through the air before landing before Voldemort where the giant was forgotten as it slammed down dead behind him.

Green eyes locked onto scarlet in but moments growling as the red eyed man took a few steps back in caution. Today, seemed like a day Voldemort should have taken to sleep in as that thing did not seem like a weak human.

"Hulk smash puny magic man…!" the green monster spoke growling as his huge feet took a step forward.

Harry grit his teeth and braced himself for pain as a huge club – or tree was swung by a giant, aimed to squish him was an inch from where he hovered with spread wings when a white blue beam sliced out from the clouds and smashed into the monster making it lose balance, and just like that, it fell down with a crash giving the Knight time to get out of range and higher into the sky.

"And who are you supposed to be?!"

Harry looked round to see his 'saviour' hovering next to him; he had red/yellow armour and floated with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry could almost sense the smugness radiating off of him.

"Me…?" he retorted in amusement. "You can call me… the Crimson Knight. Justice!"

Iron Man groaned. "Really original Harry," he said complaining.

"Whatever… don't you know it's hard to get something new these days!" he asked in amused annoyance. "And this is armour two point zero, so you are way out of the loop; don't you know I've been kicking magical criminal arse for weeks!"

"Err…" Iron Man said with a shrug. "Well, I'll admit that is a pretty awesome looking armour…-"

_**BOOM!**_

Lightning struck the giant in the face as it pulled itself up to its knees and it went to grab them just as they had turned and aimed together intent on blasting it away as Harry's right forearm shield popped up and out spreading into a long barrelled railgun with red light lightning charged within. However, they ignored the sheepish looking Thor as he realised, they were ready and together sliced through the giant's chest causing blood to flow and its life to end as it slumped down in a dead crash.

"Some sort of re-shifting configured nano-tech?" Iron Man said as he turned back to Crimson as he looked over the railgun. "That is some impressive technology…"

"I know," Harry agreed smugly looking around. "So, who did you bring with you, anyway?"

"Its just me, Hulk, the Cap, and Thor," he answered sheepishly. "After the thing with the Crater, the others went home while we decided to stay for a while. Well I did as I wanted to find out what happened to your security, and the Cap was curious too, and Thor wanted a few days to visit the UK, and Banner wanted to visit with one of your scientists about some gamma work he's working on."

"I suppose four is better than none," Harry said with a nervous chuckle.

_**The other side of the city…**_

"Yeah, I'll take care of those werewolves!" he muttered darkly to himself as he was cornered, holding his shield at the ready he wished he had taken one of the guns up for grabs by that military helicopter he saw that dropped off weapons for the police next to the soldiers as they were pulling up to the battle, just as he arrived, but they looked like normal guns rather than anything special like he had hoped; like Tony would have supplied, but then Tony would have been prepared for that. "You never seem to have any silver bullets when you need them."

_**SWISH-BOOM!**_

Two of the dogs were cut down and he looked up in surprise to see an armoured woman? Her amour was kind of similar to the other one he saw earlier only more slender, sleek, and made for the female body not male, and the colouring, sky/aqua blue, silver, and black, with thick round plates of blue over the back of her hands and up to her elbows. Then not scary looking and was lacking the tech he suspected that red one had as the red one must have been a prototype.

Next to her was a mech, just a little taller than her with what looked like four wheels; its expressionless gaze upon the remaining five werewolves, as if daring them to try playing with it.

"Wow, you're Captain America!" she exclaimed with a modulated voice. "Erm, it's nice to meet you, I'm the Aqua Knight!" she said proudly as her holographic display zeroed in and around, keeping watch, and she was still trying to figure out what her armour could do as Seraph kept talking to her, explaining everything and anything she needed.

"Err, thanks for the help!" he replied as he battered a werewolf aside as it tried its luck, gritting his teeth.

"Kadyn, let's get the Lykan!" the Knight yelled out as the two joined in the fray.

The Aqua Knight clashed with two very strong beasts, squeezing their necks tightly as she smashed them into the ground still marvelling at her strength while her mech moved, two shoulder blasters popping up and slicing through a wolf where it reverted back into a man, dead, as Kayden was much more bulky and armoured than Syren as he held a lot more short range defensive weaponry.

"No need for silver Captain; that's just a myth. They are allergic, but they're not immortal to a beat down," Aqua called out as she threw one wolf towards him and pulled the others head clear off causing it to yelp in pain before both pieces oozed blood reverting back but she let them go before then and made sure she didn't look.

Captain America watched as the thrown beast got closer, holding off the grimace at how disturbing it was to watch a torn-up werewolf change back into a human. He threw his shield and it sliced the monster in half before bouncing off a wall and slicing through another before he caught his shield and looked away as he didn't need to see any more.

The one remaining werewolf growled and let out some whimpering howls as it looked to see its comrades had lost their lives, and its instincts screamed for it to flee. Aqua made the first move towards it but it turned to run only to be unfortunate enough to be grabbed by its head by Kadyn as the machine had ended up in that direction, and the machine crushed the last werewolf's skull.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Aqua said quickly as engines formed out of Kadyn's back, big, bulky and powerful like something off the Star Trek ship Enterprise, and before the Captain could say anything the mech had grabbed him from behind, under the arms, and blasted into the sky.

Aqua grinned behind the black visor of her helmet as similar engines formed from her armours back, right after them, pulling up to a hover with them a hundred metres in the air watching over the city. Amy could see her brother in the distance; she was a little annoyed that he made some awesome updates to his armour, but her armour was more like Harry's armours last form, but she knew with their new armour, and the Avenger's; that maybe they could win, and the war could be over before it properly started.

They watched a moment more as they saw Cyclone flying overhead, shooting a few last missiles into the largest of the remaining giants, only seeming to make it madder before the helicopter shifted metal on metal as he transform into a hulking machine with huge propeller like swords that raise from his forearms slicing through a giant as he landed, but still not fully slicing through his muscles and armoured skin.

"Whoa," muttered Captain America in awe. "Hey, um… put me down over there," he said pointing to where some military tanks guarded the black armoury helicopters with the CyberTech logo in red, as they recently landed next to where Cyclone had dropped supplies, and CyberTech military was organising the French forces as they didn't know what they were doing.

The machine nodded and flew down dropping him to the ground before landing on one tank with Aqua next to it, a shield erecting as several huge spells shot at them, blocking them from the explosion before Kadyn returned fire with a yellow beam blaster from its arm cutting through three Death Eaters as pieces of metal shifted and Kadyn became a shield for the military forces.

"Do it Gideon!" yelled a modulated voice from above as a yellow female knight floated with another mech, though this one had some kind of rocket launcher setup on its shoulders and twin arms, and bulked with armour and had four engines that put Kadyn's to shame. "Total Annihilation, Barrage!" she cried out as two huge cannon-like guns with triple barrels on a triangle swung around from her mech partner (then) as golden dust like holographic triggers lit up in her hands as a piece popped out with a light under her wrists; she grabbed the triggers with her sleeker hands and looked to have itchy trigger fingers.

They all waited just a moment as she grinned under her helmet as targeting nodes split and hunted for over fifty targets starting out gold but bleeping red with each enemy found, and then the mech's launchers opened up and fired fifty shots of different colours as Ginny squeezed the holographic triggers, blasting from the sky in a spiral of raining light.

The attack was deadly as it tore through screaming Death Eaters, tearing up the ground and exploding in huge balls of flames before the two landed on the spare tank causing it to wobble on its suspension as she frowned as the Annihilation Barrage attack showed an annoying twenty minute cooldown timer.

"Now that's how it's done," she said in amusement as they could only stare at her as her armour was sleek and looked built for speed over her mechs destructive capability, before she looked over and down to ground level. "Wow; its Captain America," she said before looking to the tank with the other armoured woman. "Hey, Am… Aqua…! I saw The Hulk. He has his sights set on Voldemort!"

Aqua looked at her in surprise before looking around an her screen zoomed in and around before tracking her quandary to see Voldemort moving further back from Hulk, trying to blast the green guy to death with the killing curse but all it seemed to be doing was pissing the green guy off even more, and everybody – well everybody with an ounce of intelligence knew that the angrier the Hulk got; the stronger he became.

"I honestly didn't expect, Voldemort to be here," Aqua said in amazement. "This is our chance to capture the bastard and end all of this…!"

"You leader… puny Banner says you leader!" Hulk roared as Voldemort took a few more steps back as he had already tried apparating away. They were stuck. It happened when those new muggle machines turned up and shot those glowing white rods into the ground around the battle site, and this thing - this green monster thing seemed like it was unstoppable.

"Hulk stomp puny leader!" he hissed out as he drew ever nearer. "You a bad puny magic man," he continued advancing with bared, angry teeth. "I destroy you now!" he finally hissed out his face up close to Voldemort's.

The wizard was literally shaking in fear, unable to comprehend his predicament. How? How could these freaks and muggles take out his forces? It was impossible! They couldn't! They were weaklings! But! But this thing! Magic had no effect on it. Not even the killing curse or transfiguration! Nothing could stop this thing from doing as it pleased.

"Puny green thing…!"

Hulk hadn't a chance to react as he was swept away into the giant-sized hand, and up into the air until brought face to face with the second largest of the giants.

"Hulk smash weak monster!" he roared out; the giant gave a look of shock as the yelling angry green monster tore its hand open with a roar and smashed his fist through the giants left eyes causing an almighty roar of agony as the thing flew at him with booming punch after punch.

The poor giant didn't have a clue what or who he was messing with as the Hulk started putting it in its place.

In a back street on the roof of a damaged building a young woman sat while looking bored as she looked out over the battle. She wasn't really dressed for battle, and honestly, she couldn't care less about fighting a lost cause that she could not care less about. She had sat out, to see which way the fight would go, secretly knowing that Voldemort and his 'buddies' hadn't a clue what they were messing with. They had believed that the muggle world was weak and pathetic and that kind of rubbish, but she was certain they should have changed their minds by now.

She sighed, shaking her head before brushing her long silky black hair from her cool grey eyes in fascination as the full moons' rays reflected light off her milk white porcelain skin.

She looks no older than sixteen – maybe seventeen years old, even though her body was just a little older than nineteen. She wore a cleavage revealing red top that was more reminiscent of a pirate centuries ago from a modern-day film with tight black hipsters, and boots. Her coat was long, also black to her heels left undone; her hair was neatly tied back by her waist.

Fayte was the name she had taken for herself years ago, and she happily sat herself down on the ledge of the roof top as she overlooked the battle. The smell of freshly spilt blood was calling to her, but she ignored it as she flittered to her feet in but a moment smirking with her brilliant red lips.

"My clan foolishly chooses to die here today," she muttered with some remorse. "Then they try to force me to fight for that unworthy wizard and his bull-shit! I like the muggle world the way it is. I don't eat them; they don't bother me. I haven't got a problem with anyone, and I'm happy to get blood donations. Also, I would rather not give Blade a reason to pay me a visit, even if you arseholes have a death wish."

Her voice rang soft, but deadly at the same time as she stood strong, illuminated by the several odd orange fires behind her as bones still melted to dust on the rooftop as she held in her right hand a beautifully crafted ninjato sword with a carved white bone handle with carvings of demented souls burning in hell, and it's perfectly crafted blade was dripping with bunt blood.

She soon slid the sword back into the black scabbard on her back as she held the large silver handgun in her left letting it slid back into its black thigh holster, showing it had an angelic scene engraved within its bone handle.

"They betray me…?" she asked herself in wonder. "Without me they would have died out long ago… Blade or a hunter like him would have killed them if I hadn't seen to make sure we never killed humans; that we stayed within the law of the humans we lived among. They defy me because they are so weak… so hungry for the death… the death of those creatures they came from. They choose that moron Voldemort and try to kill me… it's pathetic, and I pity them, so I shall make their deaths quick, as they no doubt want to meet their end! Then so be it!"

She left, flittering at top speed off the room and into the ally's following their scent, and the scent of death; it was so needless.

Fayte came to a stop where three soldiers were injured and being thrown around like toys to several of her clansmen while they laughed and jeered in happiness, and bathed in the blood of those they had already murdered, and now enjoying torturing and tormenting the two men, and woman who remained.

"I see you're not out there?" she hissed out causing them to turn to her in fright as she drew her gun and aimed it at her former clansmen. "But hiding in the back ally's like the cowards you are," she said laughing humourlessly.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

She shot two in the head one after the other before they knew what hit them, her sword in hand moments later taking their heads and they burst and dissolved into skeletons that slowly melted away into nothing but embers of dust. Fayte then swung round slicing one man up between his legs to the top of his head as her left leg kicked up crushing another up against the wall before she took his head, and they both dissolved away in orange flames.

The others took scared steps back from her before they moved to attack. Left, right, up, jump, dodge right, dodge left, slice, shoot, slice, stab, right, down, up, over, slice, slice, slice, and they didn't stand a chance as they wish they hadn't betrayed their leader, but it was too late.

They were nothing special and Fayte took them out in only a moment causing the soldiers to stare in stunned disbelief as they watched the vampire king fu fight that was obviously one-sided. Then the captured soldiers flinched as Fayte looked at them with a smile, not one bit of blood on her as the other vampires slowly burnt to nothing around her as they crumbled, and her blood red eyes stared them down with cross slit like pupils to show she wasn't completely the same, but her mouth did contain two sharp looking fanged canines.

"Do me a favour and don't judge me by the actions of my ignorant clansmen!" she demanded. "They have made a grave mistake by joining this battle and disobeying my orders, and they shall all die for it," she finished and the three injured soldiers nodded quickly as they had thought the others had been tough, and wore glade this vampire didn't seem to want to eat people.

Aqua snorted as she was with Solar. They whizzed at speeds in and out of buildings and through streets, as Voldemort was actually flying away since the Hulk had been preoccupied with the giant, and they were trying to capture him (having left their mech's to protect the muggles) since the security forces finally arrived to help clear out any remaining civilians.

However, Aqua was on point. They kept their eyes on their prise as they were desperate to end Voldemort's tyranny once and for all, and mildly wondered in the back of her head about how amusing it would be to put Voldemort in a cell with Dumbledore.

**VOOM-BOOM!**

Voldemort cried out as some blue energy tried to slam into him from the side, and he crashed into the ground as he avoided the white blue beam of Iron Man, as he swooped in from the side. Voldemort could barely see straight as his left leg was snapped in several places and the pain brought tears to his eyes and cuts and scrapes were covering him from his crash as he realised how close he had been to dying during that crash. His ribs stung and it hurt to breathe.

Looking up through blurry eyes, Voldemort tried to sit up from where he lay flat on his back, his wand lost just out of reach from his bruised fingers as he reached towards it in agony. However, it was no good as the blue armoured woman landed with her left foot crushing his wand with the yellow and red man and the yellow armoured woman landing either side of her. He wasn't even beaten by Crimson; he would laugh if he wasn't so scared or in so much pain as blood drooled from his mouth.

The Dark Wizard tried scurrying away from them, but he could only shudder in fear and pain as he tried his hardest, but he couldn't move; he was broken. He couldn't even curl up into a ball and cry as he whimpered and could barely speak enough to beg for his life.

"Huh… it looks like it's all over for now," Iron Man said with a satisfied nod. "Cut off the head, and the rest will fall."

The other two nodded in agreement. "Yeah… but for how long?" Aqua asked in concern. "This bastard has a knack for making come backs."

"Don't they all…?" Iron Man answered tiredly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

"Mr. Avalon?! Mr. Avalon?!"

Harry groaned as he stood up front of a podium with Ginny and Amy either side of him while he nodded for one of the reporters in attendance at the press conference to ask his question.

"Who are these armoured Knights?" he asked, which shut the other reporters up. "Are they new Avengers? What is the Justice Project?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't make me or anyone copy Tony Stark... 'I am Iron Man'!" he mocked while rolling his eyes again while Tony who was waiting to one side out of sight flipped him the bird, and everything seemed to be drowned out as the reporters kept shouting over each other to get more questions out and confirming answers.


	25. Fate

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXV**

**Fate**

Daphne Greengrass could only stare in horror. It wasn't that her mother was spending a ridiculous amount of time with Cordelia at the school. It wasn't that her sister was being really friendly with the students and not being very 'Slytherin' like – well, neither was she, but she gave it her best shot. It wasn't even that her best friend, Tracey was trying 'it' on with her every night as they shared a bed even though Tracey was working for the school properly now and could get her own apartment. It wasn't even that she let Tracey do those things to her.

It was the news she heard that night. It was apparently spreading through adults at the school like wildfire and it was so unbelievable.

"D-did you just say that, He-Who-Must-Not-," Daphne began before stopping to correct herself. "-Voldemort has been arrested and sent to the Crater?" she asked as she looked at her dark skinned best friend, as the girl was playing with a strand of her short cut hair as it hung in a braid down the right side of her pretty face.

Tracey grinned as she was hanging off her best friend as they were getting ready for bed, and Tracey had only just gotten in, so she got to enjoy Daphne in her undies and loved those big titties in her purple bra.

"That's what Cordelia said," she agreed with a nod as she snuggled with her friend. "She was with your mum when I bumped into them and she told me those rumours about an attack in France were true and Voldemort lost."

"Oh," Daphne said in shock as she sat down on their bed and Tracey slid onto her lap, keeling either side of her, and kissed her on the lips, which she returned before frowning. "Wait a minute. What was Cordelia doing with my mum?!"

Tracey rolled her dark eyes. "Probably taking her home to give her a good amount of 'celebrating'."

Daphne's cheeks darkened red. "Tracey; don't say things like that I-."

Tracey laughed. "Pale girls blush so much! Its adorable."

"I-I do not," she argued as she ran her fingers through Tracey's short smooth hair absentmindedly.

"Do you want do some… 'celebrating' with me?" Tracey suggested as she pulled off her blouse to reveal her much smaller chest in her white bra contrasting adorably with her Egyptian kissed skin.

Daphne pouted as she excepted the kiss and let Tracey do whatever she wanted, but she knew she couldn't live in the denial of her own sexuality any longer as she gave herself to her – to her girlfriend and decided that this night she would take control as their kisses deepened and she reached for her girls tits while Tracey was already playing with hers.

Fayte grinned the next morning, as she was led through the school as she hadn't seen it since she was human. It was nice and peaceful, even more so as she could hear students talking about the arrest of Voldemort and a crap load of his minions, human, and not. It was late morning, and the students had been given the day off as a sort of holiday to celebrate and come to terms with the end of the war, and there were even pictures of Voldemort severely injured and being taken away.

The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall kept shooting her cautious looks, and was worried when she turned up for the job, but after giving up her gun and sword to that odd girl Ashe, the new Headmistress Cordelia Cline was only too happy to take her for a job interview, so after McGonagall took her to fill out some paperwork she had to take her for the interview.

Though, McGonagall protested by stating fact that she was indeed a vampire, Cordelia just shrugged and said, 'vampires need work too'. Fayte had seen the advertised positions and decided to apply for the more enjoyable in her opinion. In addition, it will be very amusing to get to force all these lazy sorcerers to do some physical exercise, and since her clan was gone, she had nothing better to do.

Therefore, it wasn't long before Fayte was being interview for the new job of gym teacher as she had a lot of experience in health and fitness, after all she was quite a few centuries old, and figured that if she didn't want to be hunted should just act as if she was normal, as people still sell their blood for her to survive, and plus, it might be fun.

"Okay, Miss. Fayte; may I ask, how old are you, as you look awfully young?" Cordelia began with a smile while everyone took seats in the head's office, as the weird girl had securely placed away Fayte's gun and sword somewhere and was watching with a smile.

"Physically, nineteen. If you mean, actually… well, six hundred and twenty-one come March… umm… I think it was the fifteenth, and I may be a little older than that; it's all too much to bother to keep track of."

"I see," she replied nodding as she typed away on a holographic keyboard while watching the holo-screen. "I know it might seem silly to ask, but do you have any remaining family?"

"No," she answered with a sigh. "I slaughtered my clan in Paris yesterday," she answered shocking the three. "They were foolish morons that bowed down before a douche needlessly killing. I refused to fight so they sent some… 'men' after me, and I took them out before the rest slowly followed. I don't want a hunter after me, like Blade; have you heard of Blade?"

"I can't say I have," Cordelia replied while she and the others shook their heads.

"Well, he's a half vampire, vampire slayer," she answered. "Pretty good at it too… he can go out during the day… well I can do that too because I am a little adjusted or some such, but I'm not magical… I think it's possibly because I had the metagene. Anyway, I built my clan and I had one rule above them all; not to eat people, as there are other ways, and piss off people and they come in numbers, and I kind of like humans, but they joined Voldemort anyway because they wanted to eat people, so I had to put them down."

"Oh, yeah, I heard something about a butt kicking vampire chick," said Ashe nodding her head in agreement looking Fayte up and down. "Yep, she sure looks like a butt kicking vampire chick to me. So, don't you worry, if this Blade guy comes snooping around, we'll vouch for you."

"Thank you!"

Cordelia laughed a little rolling her eyes while Minerva looked uncomfortable, but the older woman had to learn that all creatures had a choice, and they shouldn't all be judged the same.

"Well anyway… lets continue with this interview shall we…?" Cordelia suggested brightly as she had a day off and wanted to find out where Laurel may have wandered off too.

_**Meanwhile at the Crater…**_

"How dare you filthy muggles touch me!" roared Voldemort angrily. The dark wizard had been fixed up with some magic and science before he was forced into his red jumpsuit and dumped into a cell next to where a couple of goblin prisoners in red were being forced into their own cell to await their trials, but they looked less interested in being arseholes than he was.

The guards dealing with Voldemort opened the cell he was going to be calling home, and just pushing the annoying jerk in where he fell to his knees, wincing slightly as he was still cut up and bruised as they only healed his more problematic injuries as they weren't obliged to do more magically, so he would have to heal over time. He was fuming with rage, a weird collar, and ankle, and wrist bracelets on him to keep him from using his powers without painful consequences.

"Tom…?" asked a horrifyingly familiar voice.

Voldemort looked up in horror; his mouth hanging open in dread to see the white haired old man with long white beard wearing red jumpsuit with cuffs and collar like his sitting on one of two chairs one side of a table with two single beds either side as he paused reading a storybook.

"Oh no, please!" Voldemort whined as he turned to what was now a wall and used to be a door; rushed to it banging loudly. "PLEASE! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH HIM…! NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" he cried out thumping on the 'door' loud enough to hurt his fists.

Dumbledore just watched the poor soul sadly shaking his head as the poor boy had obviously lost his mind as well as his way. It must have been especially hard on Tom to have been captured and arrested by the muggles.

The guards walked away giving each other a high fives and laughing while a few other guards putting their own prisoners away gave them thumbs up, as they wondered how long they could get away with rooming, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. They almost felt sorry for the evil bastard wizard, but then remembered he was a mass murdering terrorist so forgot to care.

Back at Hogwarts it had been nice to have a day off thanks to Voldemort being locked away, but school was back on the next day, and gym class had been added to schedules. They also had to wonder how the muggles would take the knowledge of magical people. Then again, having seen one of the 'muggles' was a huge green giant slaying monster was a plus for them taking it well.

They had seen pictures in the paper, and there was even a lightning throwing blonde guy who was supposedly Thor: God of Thunder. The freaking Thor was walking around with the muggles and they praised him as a bloody superhero, and people with flying armour made out of muggle technology, and massive powerful robots.

Yeah. The magical world wasn't likely to concern anybody now that the muggles ran, Hogwarts, and other magical governments were having to show themselves and adjust to the new world. It was a scary time, but it could be amazing too, and with Amanda Potter and her long-lost brother working with the authorities to reassure people; everything would hopefully be okay, and work out in the end.

"_Samantha!_"

The fifteen year old girl started as she brushed her light blonde hair from her sky blue eyes in surprise as she looked around to see her brown eyed, black haired best friend Jenny skipping over from where she sat hidden behind a tree watching some cute boys kicking a ball around near the Dark Lake.

She grinned as her friend dropped down to her knees beside her, sorting out her robe as it was in her way.

"They'll probably be getting rid of robes soon," Sam said in amusement causing her muggle-born friend to laugh while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah probably," she agreed as she unbuttoned it, took it off and lobbed it to the side, showing off her normal-ish skirt uniform underneath. "I never really understood why we should wear those things. I bet Professor Cline won't even care if we don't wear them."

Sam shrugged with a thoughtful expression before nodding in agreement, but she left hers on as they enjoyed their lunch break as they had already eaten, and it was a fairly nice day out.

"Yeah, she's just cool like that," Samantha agreed thoughtfully. "But I wouldn't try just wearing normal clothes, that would be pushing it if Professor McGonagall or Professor Greengrass saw you. Though, I think Professor Greengrass is only so strict because she thinks she must be as she's a Head of House, but she is a really good teacher."

Jenny shrugged. "I like Professor Greengrass," she answered while Sam nodding that she did too. "So, have you had much contact with your mum yet? The distortion field generator seems to throw the owls off, and she doesn't have a phone, does she?" she asked while looking up as the rings span over the school without even leaving a shadow on the ground.

"Oh, haven't you seen it yet?" she asked in surprise as her best friend looked at her blankly. "Well they put this red box by the school gates that we can put our mail in after putting on this little sticker you have to buy, and as long as it has the address and name too, it will be delivered by a person, even to muggles if you want."

"You mean a Post Box?" Jenny asked in reply biting her lower lip to stop from laughing at her friend as she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, so you have seen it," she replied smilingly. "I'm not so sure about paying each time, but…" she shrugged. "It's not very expensive, cheaper than an owl I suppose as I don't really write that many letters. I don't have to feed a Post Box, and Professor McGonagall said we're getting one put in the entrance hall so we don't have to travel to the gate all the time, and the post person will collect them from the admit office once its finished."

Jenny couldn't hold off as she burst out laughing. "Girl, you seriously need my help getting clued in – we're Hufflepuffs, not idiots."

Sam pouted with cute buggy eyes. "Now I know how Muggleborns feel when they don't know stuff," she said with an exaggerated sigh as if the world was out to get her.

"Well, Miss. Bones. I just happen to have been born in the scientific world, so I know the what's," she said smugly. "Why don't you come with me to the library…?"

"Ahh, no, not there," Sam complained. "They just finished it; let the Ravenclaw's break it in before we have no choice! Leave us poor Hufflepuff's alone!"

Jenny just rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. The library has CyberTech computers… freaking CyberTech computers. I was thinking we could surf the net, and I could show you all of the wonders they bring."

Sam just looked blankly at her. "Umm… what's a computer, what's the net, and what is surf? Isn't surfing some beach thing?"

Jenny sighed in exasperation. "I'll show you girl if we can get a free computer, come on," she said grabbing her robe and putting it on but leaving it undone as she stood up.

"Help me up," her friend pouted as she childishly offered her hands.

Jenny just laughed as she pulled her silly friend up to her feet. "I'm sure the stupid boys aren't going to leave school anytime soon," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but when are we going to get chances to see them like this. Some of them have even taken off their shirts."

Rolling her eyes Jenny replied. "Yeah, showing us that when it comes to gym class after lunch and study hour that they'll all collapse. Look at them, they're either really skinny or flabby, and they're all forcing themselves on just to impress the girls watching."

Sam looked back at the boys and finally took note of all the huffing and puffing, sweaty brows, red faces and some of the boys were now sitting out as if they've just gone a round with a dragon or two.

"Okay, point taken," she readily conceded as the pair began walking back to the school.

"So, what has your mother said about things outside of this?" Jenny asked gesturing around at the few soldiers stationed around the grounds.

"Oh, well I told mum about the… thing… the pureblood thing we heard about." They both shuddered in disgust at the thought. "But she told me this morning that the British government has given the Ministry an ultimatum that if they don't close up the Ministry and take Muggle law then they'll be invaded as the UK Ministry can't be trusted, and with everything else I don't get why the Ministry is being so thick. I think they only have a day left now though, but maybe after V-Voldemort's arrest they'll get a clue about what would be best!"

"Aren't you worried about your mum?" she replied looking frightened.

"Na," she replied shaking her head. "Fudge probably still plans on fighting though," she said shrugging. "Mum just told me, she quit. She said she's going to offer up her services as head of… well the law enforcement guys that left with her I guess; that will hopefully help if they're with the muggles when they take over."

"Well, she has the experience!" she agreed smilingly. "So… the word is the Ministry's going to get its arse handed to it!"

"Yeah, pretty much," she agreed. "Especially since Vol-Voldemort," she said with a shudder. "I still can't believe that we were all… are all under a jinx with that name, but it's still a little tricky!"

Jenny shuddered too. "Yeah," she agreed shaking her head clear.

"W-well since V-Voldemort and Dumbledore have been locked up," she said taking a deep breath. "The ministry doesn't stand a chance. And if one of those Cyber Knights from the paper went too; they would have their arses beaten to a pulp.

"I'm still shocked that the muggles beat him," said Sam shaking her head in wonderment. "Well come on, if you want to show me this computy thingumabob!"

Jenny sighed as her best friend pulled her along. "It's a computer," she said rolling her eyes with a feeling that she was going to be correcting her friend a lot in the coming weeks.

Fayte smirked humorously as she watched her class of fifteen-year-olds running around the wide circle she set out with cones wearing their new white tops and black shorts with the Hogwarts badge. Professor Cline was on ball when it came to getting things done.

She took note that while some of the girls looked hot, and they seemed to have great bods, it was all just an illusion as they were seriously all unfit. They had just finished one circuit of the five she set out and they were already falling all over themselves, huffing and puffing red faced.

Sighing she walked out of the shadows of the building, her pale skin glowing and the bones under her skin shadowing through giving her a slight ominous look. She was wearing some tight black bicycle shorts, and tight black sleeveless vest that accentuated her body in all the right ways, and topping off the outfit black running trainers, and some stylish sunglasses perched on her nose.

"Useless," she muttered smilingly as she looked down to her feet where a blonde blue-eyed girl had dropped to her knees looking as if she might die. "Is that seriously all you have?" she asked the girl as she looked up as a shadow passed over her to see her new teacher. "What's your name?" she asked the girl raising her eyebrow.

"S-Samantha, Professor Fayte," she stuttered and gasped out wondering whether it was okay to still think her gym teacher was hot even like this in the sunlight. Her checks lit up just thinking such silly things, which wasn't very noticeable as they were already red from exercise.

"Well, Sammy," her teacher purred as she crouched down, their faces so close, her cheeks flamed more as her teacher; her vampire teacher grinned at her, her heart rate through the roof. "Get up off of that lazy little butt of yours and you'll be standing by me running on the spot if you are so incapable of pacing around in a circle."

Sam was then startled as the teacher just pulled her up into her arms as if she weighed nothing and walked back into the shade and planted her on her feet smirking.

"Now jog," she commanded and Sam not wanting a detention, or anything started moving on the spot while the teacher just leant back on the wall and watched her. "Sorry, just stop," she said moments later laughing at the girl.

Sam looked at her teacher confused. "A-are you just making fun of me?" she asked glaring.

"I couldn't help it," she answered laughingly. "You guys are seriously… well, unfit; you're supposed to be fifth years, not fifty years."

Sam just pouted while her teacher made fun of her, but at least it's not hurtful like that… that… thing Snape that Dumbledore let get away with what he wanted.

She had a feeling that Fayte, vampire or not would be one of her favourite teachers.


	26. Control

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXVI**

**Control**

The Ministry of magic was quiet and sleepy early in the mornings like any other business. However, they were in bright spirits ruling the Magical World, and putting its people in their place, and ignoring anything and everything that ruined that like a child shoving their fingers in their ears: 'lalalalalalala'.

Though, they had to acknowledge that they had lost all control over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That some of their children had been taken from them, and the filthy 'invaders' were trying to arrest some upstanding members of their society as if they were criminals.

They could deal with that in all due time. After all, they were only up against filthy muggles. What could muggles do to them? Tell lies about You-Know-Who and Dumbledore being in jail? Yes. That was all. They even had the French ministry and MACUSA lying for them, and other ministries betraying their people.

The British Ministry would never do that sort of thing. They would never break the Statue of Security.

However, today was the day of the ultimatum the muggles had given them to surrender. Though, the magical people who still worked at the Ministry of Magic went about their day without a care. It's not as if the filthy muggles could really conquer the Magical World.

The muggles had only taken Hogwarts because it was a weak little school. They conveniently left out the fact that Hogwarts was protected ten times more efficiently than the ministry, and those protections had gotten better since then under the control of the muggles. It was more annoying as armed muggle police patrolled Hogsmeade, and some Aurors had disappeared, probably turned traitor with Amelia Bones.

Therefore, they were rightfully shocked when the wards imploded into nothing with a giant boom. The arrogance shown by these people could be astounding as the fireplaces cracked as the flames flashed out of them as the magic was drained.

The side wall of the building above them that lead into the streets of London exploded and cracked letting in the sound of sirens with flashing red and blue lights. Men and women in black military wear were abseiling down the walls within seconds while green bolts of energy flew down, giving them cover as some wizards and witches tried firing on them with wands but they just flew back unconscious.

It was chaos within the ministry as soldiers landed with black CyberTech rifles aimed and ready, moving to avoid spells shot at them, and taking out those responsible and destroying their wands and cuffing them to be officially arrested once the battle was over; though it didn't look like it would last long as the mage were just going about their day; they had been so arrogant as to believe that CyberTech was bluffing.

The Aqua Knight crunched down after the soldiers took positions and flanked around the huge auditorium, shattering the area she landed with her mech right beside her. The people in the auditorium screamed with that and tried fleeing, but the soldiers aimed weapons and herded them back into the large quandary of other witches and wizards.

The Aqua Knight moved forward as her helmet de-manifested to reveal the Girl-Who-Lived. "Surrender your wands, and you will be treated like civilised people! Refuse, and you shall be treated like criminals until proven otherwise, and it will be your own fault if you have to spend some time within the Crater Prison just because you felt like being stubborn!" she commanded with her eyes narrowed, glaring at the few wizards she knew were no good. "Right now, the Ministry of Magic does not officially exist. You are being considered as a Mage Supremist terrorist organisation, and we don't have reason to believe otherwise as the UK Ministry has quite a bad reputation as of late."

"T-terrorist…? S-supremist?" some old woman stuttered out through the blanket of quiet terror while looking baffled and appalled at the mere notion. "W-we're not terrorists or supremacists or – well, I'm not!" she said shocked, but she did eye a few people she likely believed fit that mould. "Miss. Potter; you know this; you went to school with my Grandson, Neville! And you know we sided with Dumbledore!"

Amy sighed while rolling her eyes. "I do not work with that bastard. If you didn't know, he is in jail for war crimes against the world, Mrs. Longbottom," she replied coldly while a chorus of shock went around the hall. "The Wizarding World has been noticed by the 'muggle' world, and as of now, those who resist integration into the scientific world are considered terrorists until further notice!

"Now, we could take you all to jail," she suggested with a shrug. "You would get to see Dumbledore for yourselves," she added thoughtfully. "Voldemort too," she said smirking as a collective shudder and shock ran through the crowds. "Or, you could surrender your wands, and if you have no warrant out for your arrest and no Dark Mark, we'll return your wands and see you on your way. We have already given your 'ministry' warning about this. We do _NOT_ recognise the Ministry of Magic and all of their bullshit!"

The look in Amy's eyes made Mrs. Longbottom realise that this wasn't some joke and that the Magical World was under attack. That Dumbledore had fallen. That Voldemort had fallen. That the UK Ministry was falling. So, she did the only thing she could really think of doing.

"Well. It's about bloody time," she said in annoyance. "I had heard that Hogwarts was conquered and that it was greatly improved. So, I'll hand my wand over," she replied handing it over to one of the armed admins who had slipped in while Amy took all the attention, and she was surprised when she received a receipt. "But did you really capture You-Know-Who?" she asked, and others paused in handing over their wands to listen in.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Voldemort," she said rolling her eyes at the flinch. "… he was captured two days ago, and he along with many of the surviving supporters are in jail awaiting sentencing, but I can assure you that Tom Riddle will never feel freedom again!" she said causing gasps of awed shock to run the auditorium.

"And… but Dumbledore?" someone asked timidly from the crowd.

"Albus Dumbledore is in jail for crimes against humanity, crimes against me, and crimes against James Potter and Lily Evans, my parents. He has been using magic illegally for the 'Greater Good'. He should think himself lucky that we don't have the death penalty because I think I might have pushed for it!"

"You can't arrest Dumbledore!" someone shouted out. "He's a great wizard. You'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for betraying the magical world!"

Amy looked over to where a large force of aurors exited from where the lifts were located. "Albus Dumbledore in your fucked up little world would have never been brought to justice because of raging lunatics like you sucking his cock!"

She knocked away a spell as it was fired, and hell broke loose as her forces opened fired on the Aurors and they didn't care who they hit. It was chaos as Amy's helmet re-formed and she engaged in the blasting but couldn't use too much force or she'll bring the building down. It was down to Amy's forces to protect those who had already surrendered or planned too.

The destruction was immense. The building would have crumbled to the ground anyway if it weren't held together with magic. Amy and her mech were just gliding between spells as they blasted and conquered and captured aurors and other attacking witches and wizards. The wizards and witches would later claim that it would have been easier to beat Voldemort – or a shit ton of dragons.

The battle had only lasted a few minutes, which was crazy to so many as most of the invaders used muggle weapons.

Though, everyone loved watching as the Minister of Magic had been captured and screamed and shouted racist profanity as he was hauled away in cuffs for war crimes (Well, on that front mostly for being a dick), and ignoring and working with and taking money from terrorists.

"As of this moment, the British government is in control of this building," Amy said with a sigh once the building had calmed down. "The Magical World has gotten away with too much, and the likes of Dumbledore have gotten away with whatever they want. Today heralds a new day. Ms. Bones, they're all yours for now," she said as one of the female 'muggles' stepped forward so they could see her properly where before Amy had taken the spotlight so they didn't recognise her: Amelia Bones previous head of the department for Law Enforcement, and a witch.

"Thank you, Amanda," she replied glaring at her former aurors. "Many of you shall look forward to jail time for not surrendering to the new meta-policing force. It has come to the attention of the UK that people with powers need to be policed by people with powers for the protection of those with or without powers! Therefore, with the assistance of CyberTech the UK government has created the MPF. We are in essence just regular law officers, only we are powered, so we can deal with meta-crimes, or other such super powered beings of which you… we all are."

"This is nonsense!" one auror spat out in disgust. "We don't answer to filthy muggles or traitors!"

"No… you answer to me," she replied coolly. "And a man in handcuffs should show some manners," she said coolly. "Take them to the Crater," she said gesturing to her soldiers, and they might have been a bit too eager to take them away.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**EXTRA:-**

"But Tom," Dumbledore said to the poor evil man in the corner of their cell as he was rocking back and forth and crying for some reason. "I can help you right your wrongs if only you'll let me!"

Voldemort looked up from his whimpering to see the old man with bruises forming around his eyes through lack of sleep holding out his hand from the seat he was sat with a wide grin and eyes full of love.

The 'Dark Lord' grimaced and whimpered. "S-stay away from m-me Dumbledore…!" he hissed through the tears running down his red eyes. "Oh god!" he stood up banging violently with his fists on the wall he knew turned into a door.

"PLEASE!" he screamed crying. "PLEASE, NO MORE I PROMISE, I'LL BE GOOD! I WILL I PROMISE! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'LL GO ANYWHERE, BUT NOT WITH HIM! HE WON'T SHUT UP! HE WON'T SHUT UP! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! HE'S FUCKING CRAZY! HE'S DELUSIONAL! HELP ME PLEASE!"

In a cell just a few cells over Ronald Weasley brooded as usual like the moron he was as he could hear Voldemort screaming and crying just because he was in a cell with Dumbledore.

Voldemort should think himself lucky he thought to himself as he was butt hurts. It hurt a lot as he adjusted himself in the arms of some huge wobbly fatso green, and they were naked in said fatsos bed. He had tears of pain and sadness rolling down his eyes.

In a way Ron could understand Voldemort's hatred and panic. Dumbledore… following the old man had ruined his life, but he was Albus Dumbledore, and a great wizard.

The fatty who called himself _THE_ Blob, and for good reason chuckled and started pushing Ron down and under the covers laughing, and Ron felt sick as he knew what he had to do. He had already screamed his throat raw, and now this… life sucked, and so did he apparently.

"Don't be such a foolish boy, Tom," Dumbledore said as he had stood and placed a comforting hand on Voldemort's shoulder, which caused the bald-snake-freak to jump to the side back into a corner to cry and whimper some more.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he sat back down on his chair. "Poor boy, Tom… but don't you worry, I'll be here every day to comfort you," he said with a wide loving grin.

Voldemort's scream of horror could be heard throughout The Crater Super Prison, and echoed throughout, and would have brought forth a few smiles if anyone cared enough to be listening.

**EXTRA II:-**

Harry was just staring at a holo-screen in his office at a girl with dark hair and dark skin. She looked as if she was ready to beat anyone and everyone up just because she felt like it.

"So that's Ex?" Amy asked as she looked at the screen over his shoulder. "She's cute… a little wild but cute, definite girlfriend material," she suggested reasonably giving him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

He looked at her while rolling his eyes. "She's about sixteen and I'm twenty-four… yeah… bit of an age difference. Not to mention she's an assassin and I'm probably on her list somewhere. I do not need a violent mutant trained to kickarse wanting me dead in my bed… wow; that rhymed, and she's Logan's daughter – well, kind of and who knows how he might react… he's crazy."

"Well yeah, but still," she said sheepishly. "Technically she's his daughter but she wasn't naturally created. He doesn't have to take responsibility."

"Nope, but I think he feels guilty, or responsible in some way," he said shrugging. "Well whatever the reason I'm not going to cross him. Anyway, how was your invasion of the ministry?"

Amy sighed sadly. "Well that was a little more boring than I thought it would be. They tried resisting, but mostly surrendered and Ms. Bones is with them dealing with all of the copper stuff."

Harry laughed, "yeah, and no… I see that look in your eyes. Much too old. Would you and Ginny stop trying to set me up?"

"But Harry!" she whined. "You caught us with Gabrielle… twice… I know. Astoria Greengrass?"

"No-," Harry began but paused. "I don't know who that is."

"Astoria…?" she asked in surprise while he nodded, and she grinned brightly. "She's only a year younger than us… blonde, gorgeous… she's working at Hogwarts in the library-."

"A librarian?" Harry asked doubtfully when he started as a screen blinked up in front of him with a beautiful blonde woman with her hair tied back, black framed glasses and a smile. She was wearing a blue skirt suit, and had stunning grey eyes hidden by those glasses, and held a small pile of books in her arms, and her chest pushed against her white blouse more than he would have expected.

"I like library's!" Harry said automatically as he ignored his sisters' smug smirk. "Is she actually single?" he asked looking at his sister. "That is hard to believe."

Amy shrugged and looked smugger than ever. "I happen to know that Astoria Greengrass is totally single… never even been on a date… never been touched."

"Where the hell do you get your information?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I just showed her your picture!" Seraph's voice interrupted. "She asked where you wanted to take her?"

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Oh, I just asked her out for you," Seraph replied smugly while Amy started giggling.

"Seraph… bloody…" Harry trailed off frowning. "She said yes?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course, she would say yes Harry!" Amy said. "I bet she totally wants to ride you. I may be gay but even I can see you're a hottie Harry! Take her somewhere nice and then give her some," she teased while giggling with Seraph while Harry glared half-heartedly.

"You know what… okay…" he said thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to try a magical place, so… how about the Three Broomsticks?"

"Eight O' Clock?" Seraph asked.

Harry nodded, "yeah, eight is fine by me."

"She'll meet you by the school gates at half seven," Seraph finished in delight. "She's also ridiculously wealthy by magical standards, so she can pay for you as they're still using galleons and you don't have any."

"Crap," Harry muttered as he got up. "I'll have to go to see the Goblins," he moaned while looking at his watch it was only four in the afternoon, so he had enough time to get things done. Seraph and Amy laughed at him as he rushed out of his office and into the lift.

It was about twenty minutes later that Harry landed outside of Gringotts so fast that he was surprised that nobody noticed him as he powered his armour down. He would have to take magic transport to his date, but he was fine taking a short cut to Diagon by flying. It had been a little too long since he went on a date.

Harry shrugged as he smiled and walked up into the bank and passed two brick shitting Goblin guards who had seen him land.

Harry felt his mind catch up with him as he stirred under the soft cool sheets of the bed while he felt the warm bodies pulled up tightly to him. He frowned as he opened his stinging eyes. That Fire whisky was a killer. He remembered he got to his date and took her out to dinner, and then her sister and her sisters girlfriend turned up and they had a few drinks with them and-.

"Oh… crap," Harry muttered as he was in bed with three beautiful young woman and his memory cleared as he remembered everything. "Thank fuck it isn't like on TV where the guy forgets everything. But this doesn't make for a great first date… well… unless you're me."

Harry startled as Astoria Greengrass was curled up in his left arm; her eyes open and staring at him while her older sister was still fast asleep on top of him with Tracey in his other arm cuddling her girlfriend. However, what shocked him the most was Astoria had her hand wrapped around 'him' gently pumping it against her sisters' hot entrance, and then she kissed him on the lips, and everything was so much clearer while sober.

Yet, it wasn't. Harry frowned. He let the girl continue her attack on his mouth and the feeling on the head of his dick while it was being rubbed on her sister was amazing, but. Harry didn't drink that much; he never drunk that much, and he didn't like sprits, let alone a spirit he knew nothing about from a magical bar.

"Seraph!" he said clearly and concisely while trying to concentrate. "Engage armour!" he said as he looked towards his naked left arm where Carmine should be, but nothing happened but Astoria looked at him confused, and he realised he couldn't remember seeing her naked even though he was sure he could feel her, as if it was all a trick of his mind.

"Carmine… engage armour!" he said as he knew that even in a dream, as long as the dream was lucid, she should be able to connect.

It happened instantly. The world burst away from him and he found himself outside face to face with Astoria Greengrass, her wand pointed at him and panting for breath, face flush and widening eyes as Harry was in his standard armour form staring down at her. It was still night and according to the clock it was only a little passed eleven.

"I never find any normal girls!" Harry whined.

"Umm… Harry, what's the situation?" Seraph's voice entered his head.

"Nothing," he replied as he continued staring at Astoria. "Okay, little enchantress, I'll bite the hook; you have me intrigued."

"Err… you turned into a metal guy?" she asked confused. She was really-cute. She didn't look much different from her photo except she was wearing a blue dress her older sister bought her for the date. "Is that a thing… I don't think that's a thing, but guys like more girls, right. I heard some of the perverts say they like that sort of thing, and I like you, so… I know I couldn't convince my sister and her girlfriend to join us, and I just thought that… I found this spell in a real old book to help push fantasies along and I was scared because I wanted to, but my first, but oh yes, and, and, and – this was probably illegal wasn't it…? Wait, but how did you do this metal guy thing? That's so cool, you're like a knight!"

"So… you decided to enchant me with a dirty dream?" Harry asked while feeling uncomfortable in his armour he was so hard. She nodded shyly and looked ashamed and sorry. There was no one else around and it was just a dream, and it was nice as dreams went. "And you did this because you were… or are too scared to have me to yourself?"

She nibbled her lower lip in more embarrassment. "Well, yeah…" she said carefully. "But I really like you, and I kind of touched your, you know when it got hard in your trousers. I can't believe how huge that thing is!"

"Flattery will… probably get you far in my case," Harry said slowly. "So… are you saying you want a relationship without the messy gripe of having a relationship, so you thought that if I believed I was with other girls too that, what?"

"I don't know," she said with a frown. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm no good with these things," she said impishly. "I was in Slytherin… it wasn't a house of other kids you could trust, and I bet Daph would have killed some of the filth if they came near me, so I guess I don't get it, and she was overprotective and... But… I would like to kiss and cuddle, and all that stuff – just… you know – without all of the annoying lovey-dovey stuff that I don't get – I think."

Harry's armour streamed away leaving him in his black satin suit with a thoughtful frown as she had placed her wand away. "Okay," he agreed, shocking her. "But my sister will find out so don't expect her or Ginny to stop trying to get me hooked up… or you for that matter…"

Astoria smiled a little. "Really?" she asked while Harry nodded. "That's fine; I can share," she said as she threw herself into Harry's surprised arms, and took her first kiss from him with her tongue sliding effortlessly into his mouth, finally as he pulled her up tightly into his body as it would keep his sister off his back for a month or two at least, and he needed to figure a counter to magic like she used, and having a flesh and blood bit of fun was a great idea.

Pulling back for a moment Astoria was panting deeply with fear, excitement, and hope. "You still didn't tell me what that metal thing was… are you… a knight?"

"Almost," he agreed to her delight as her lips met his again, and this time when he woke up in an unfamiliar bed; it would just be the two of them after a much more and real, enjoyable time.

Meanwhile, back at CyberTech, Ginny was with Luna, the Nurse twins Sandy and Mandy, Hermione, and Amy as they sat around a table in Amy and Ginny's apartment as they had been discussing their day.

"What do you mean, Astoria doesn't have a clue how to deal with people?" Amy asked Luna in shock as you know you have social issues if Luna notices them.

"Don't worry. She's not dangerous," Luna replied while brushing it off, and that was the lease weird thing she said about Astoria. "She looks like she has great boobs; Harry will love them!"

"Luna!" Amy groaned unsure whether their friend was just fucking with them or not while the other girls, even Hermione burst out laughing.


	27. Protectors

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXVII**

**Protectors**

It was about five months since Wanda had gotten grounded for running off to bother the X-Men, and her brother hadn't tried getting her to bother the X-Men since. In fact, Wanda had kind of made a friend. She talked with Kitty on the phone all the time, which was fun. The girl was a little more upbeat than she liked but it was nice having someone closer to her age to speak with.

However, Wanda had more pressing issues, and she wasn't too sure whether she should be annoyed or not as she had been teleported to London, England by Lily with Betsy. It had just been a spare of the moment thing that that had been building for months. Lily had decided that she needed to turn herself in, and by extension her too, though she suspected that it was more something to do with Xavier.

Okay, so Lily gave Betsy the choice to say with Wanda, but nope. The younger in that messed up relationship was so in love they were all going to be lumbered up in the Crater, and Wanda doubted that her dad would try getting her out.

Lily seemed to have seen the error of her ways after their visit with the X-men, and now the three of them were being held in - well a nice looking, if plain apartment within CyberTech. It obviously hadn't been lived in, and as far as Wanda could tell; this was the nicest prison she had even heard of.

The three of the were startled as suddenly the elevator door slid open to admit a girl with icy looking skin just wearing a white tee shirt and shorts. She was carrying - or more like dragging a large black suitcase along the floor with one hand and a package wrapped in brown under her other arm.

The cold looking girl Wanda took note was quite cute with her long brown hair and blue/purple lips and frosty eyes. She took bare footed steps that left patches of frost on the varnished wooden floor.

Neither Wanda, Lily, nor Betsy got up as they watched the girl come to a stop by Wanda and set her case up against the sofa with a sigh, her expression neutral when she dropped the package into Wanda's lap before moving around the older girl and taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

Wanda looked down at the package in surprise to find her name on it before back to the strange girl to see her watching her. She was going to open it to see what it was when the elevator opened again, and this time a hot young man exited with a grin.

"Good afternoon Angels!" he spoke laughingly.

"Yeah. If you sent a speaker box that might have worked!" Betsy said as she stood up looking confused as she eyed her girlfriend's son suspiciously. "Why are we here, and who's Miss. Icy?"

Harry Avalon smirked at them. "You don't want to go back to jail… so you now belong to me, until such a time as I feel you've made up for being evil villainesses. And Evelyn here is your new commanding officer… your boss, your-."

"Err… Ha… Harry," Lily mumbled as she interrupted, as she stood up looking uncertain. He just let his eyes roam over her before turning around and he took a deep breath.

"Please don't… neither, Amy or I are ready for…" Harry trailed off with a deep breath. "Just please. I'm already going above and beyond to keep you out of jail," he said turning around and looking the three over. "Just take orders; do as needed, and you and your team will get everything you need or want.

"This apartment is yours while you are here," he continued sighing. "I want you suited up and ready to leave in one hour. Inside Wanda's package there are some newly designed devices I've called a Focus; they'll fit on your ear, either is fine, and Seraph will be in your ears and eyes at all times you wear them on missions for the time being, and other than Evelyn, she is in command. Evie, show Wanda to your room, and Laguna and Psylocke to theirs," he finished quickly leaving the apartment.

Betsy put her hand on Lily's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry Lils', I'm sure he'll come around eventually," she said gently kissing her lips, Lily kissing back. "He seems like a good guy, and you heard, just… give them space, and I guess we're being hired out as security or something, so as long as we do our jobs – he'll come around; they'll come around."

"Follow me," Evelyn interrupted without the slightest embarrassment like Wanda showed. She then led both older women to one room with a large queen-sized bed before leading Wanda to the next larger room with two double beds.

Wanda wasn't big on sharing her space, but it was better than going to jail she supposed, and if they'll get everything, they need for just using their powers, then… well it's a better deal than her father gave her. Also, the room was huge, and Evelyn didn't seem like she would be an annoyingly chatty roommate, so that was something.

She opened her package to find four small white cases with the CT CyberTech cog like logo imprinted into the cases in blue. She took them and passed one to Evelyn as she had returned from collecting her suitcase and placed the last three to the side on her bedside cabinet as Evelyn seemed to be new enough to their new sleeping arrangements that they both chose their beds. Wanda would check out this new Focus device once she checked out what was in her package and gotten changed.

Looking through the rest of her package Wanda was surprised to find a long deep scarlet coloured coat. She picked it up surprised at the perfect quality and material; it was lighter than her usual thick red one, and felt a lot stronger, and armoured.

She found some black combat trousers made of a material she couldn't identify, but it was the same as her new coat and it was easy to tell they were armoured. The trousers came with a scarlet belt with black buckle and CT logo, and a black body armoured top with no sleeves, and scarlet boots with grip and some kind of memory gel within them.

Wanda looked over the coat a little more as it had a pentagram design like some kind of die pattern like wires imbedded on the back, and a smaller one over her left breast with the CT logo shadowed within a smoky colour, with some scarlet belts attached around the waist in triple with black logoed buckles, along with a large hood, and a black lining.

"Aren't you going to change?" interrupted Evelyn suddenly startling her.

Wanda looked round her eyes widening, and her cheeks staining scarlet (ironically) as Evelyn was just holding something to wear butt naked, showing her small but firm breasts and naked between her legs.

Wanda was quick to turn away in embarrassment. "Y-yea… I'm going to, but-but, why are you naked?"

"Oh, I made you uncomfortable," she said sounding uncertain. "I am sorry, my big sister told me to be more mindful, but I figured that being naked in front of each other is perfectly okay, as we are both girls, and we are now roommates it would be a common thing to be undressed in front of each other, and my older sister has never acted oddly. As for why I'm naked, I wasn't wearing underwear under my clothes, just a sports bra which needed removing for my armoured suit to fit correct… I will inform R and D that I shall need some underwear for my suit, Cornelia will understand and make something comfortable."

"Okay… but, no, it's okay," Wanda said embarrassedly looking back at the naked girl. "Y-you just caught me by surprise is all," she answered. "I don't mind really, but I've never had a roommate before, so this will be… fun… I think. A-anyway, I-I'm going to just change now."

Evelyn nodded. "Okay, I'll finish dressing then too."

Wanda sighed in relief as she looked away and started stripping down to her underwear and looking at the armoured vest and tee she peeked at Evelyn before quickly pulling off her bra; there was a black sleeveless shirt, so that would do as she pulled it on and marvelled as it seemed to pull itself taught to the contours of her body before pulling on the body armour – she made mental plans to try getting some better underwear too, for use with her suit. The body armour only covered her chest and moulded around her body like memory foam feeling good with the top underneath.

She pulled on her trousers and secured them with her belt before pulling on her new boots, and clamping them firmly with black logoed buckles before sliding on her new coat with it hanging to her ankles, she buckled it around the waist before picking up the scarlet leather gloves she had almost missed and pulling them on they fit so tight to her skin they were like a second skin to her.

Wanda looked herself over in the mirror, and not only did she look good, but she felt really comfortable, and protected. She pulled up the hood and was awed as her face was hidden in shadows.

She startled when something cool to the touch slid onto her face and moulded around her eyes. She half ignored Evelyn as she looked into the mirror to see the scarlet mask moulding around her eyes with some kind of lining of darkness spreading over her eyelids like eyeshadow and making her eyes deepen, and somehow it did shift her appearance.

"It slipped off your package," Evelyn said from the side but Wanda didn't look from the mirror as she wouldn't recognise herself. "You are really, pretty; I wish I had boobs like yours; mine are so small, but I'm okay…" she said smiling slightly as she squeezed at her chest with a thoughtful frown.

Wanda blushed as she wasn't sure how to respond to that and wondered whether her new 'friend' had watched her change. However, she did look away from their reflections, and paid closer attention to Evelyn, and couldn't help but lick her lips as her traitorous hormones made her heart skip a beat, and she wished her girl kept squeezing herself like that, but she stopped and looked up at Wanda.

The younger girl was wearing padded/armoured white leotard with loads of scattered icy blue snowflakes and the CT logo over her chest in icicles, and an icy blue belt slanted around her waist, icy blue half boots, and icy blue fingerless gloves. Then she was wearing a long half cut skirt to her ankles hanging to her left, attacked to the belt.

The suit fit her form snugly around her firm body, with a hood attached and up like Wanda's and similar icy blue mask over and around her eyes with a blue shadowed around her eyelids. Then on her right ear was a white and blue device like a small three-D arrow head, flat to her ear, but angled down the centre, and down that centre angle was a blue light and it seemed impossible that it held onto the girls head because there didn't seem to be any earpiece.

"You should set up you, Focus," Evelyn startled Wanda out of her curiosity as she gestured the device in her own ear.

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly as she picked up one of the little cases and popped open the hinged lid. She was surprised that the device inside came with a USB-Type-C threated charger cable, and the case turned out to be a charge dock with an OLED status screen. However, she ignored the cable and screen, and picked up the device from the charge cradle and put the case back down.

"How do I turn it on?" she asked as she looked for the power button. "This thing is surprisingly light but feels pretty durable."

"Just slid it on like I have," Evelyn said smartly. "Just slide it towards your ear," she said popping hers off and then sliding it back into place where the light went out when she pulled it off, and back on once in place it just seemed to stick.

Wanda frowned as she felt silly doing as she was told, sliding the device up to her left ear. However, she heard a bleep as it felt like it pulled itself from her hand and stayed put. She was surprised by that, but she could only stare in shock as a transparent CT logo popped up in front of her with 'Initiating Start Up' for a few moments before she watched as page after page flew by and synced with a CyberTech staff email address she didn't know she had, and went through all of her details like somebody else was setting it up for her.

"There; that's better." Wanda turned around looking all over, but she couldn't see where that new voice came from. "Silly… I'm communicating through the Focus. My name is Seraph," she said as the last step of initiation popped up with 'Seraph Network Sync Complete' before the words disappeared. "I will be your humble guide my darlings, Wanda and Evelyn, and don't you both look adorable in your super costumes?!"

Wanda blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror as her Focus was lit with blue like Evelyn's for a second before it turned red for no apparent reason. "You are going for the red look, right, 'Scarlet' Witch?" Seraph asked the surprised girl. "You can choose any colour you like really, and you can sync them to whatever accounts you use on your phones and surf the net and all that. They have a primitive 'assistant' you can name, change voices; that sort of thing, which has some incredible voice recognition and they have gesture controls too for more precise needs, but for the time being for missions I will be your assistants, and you can play with them and sort everything else out later."

"Umm… okay, I guess, Miss. Seraph," Wanda said sheepishly as she looked to Evelyn and the younger girl shrugged.

"We should see whether Laguna and Psylocke have finished changing," Evelyn said as she ignored her new friends and Seraph's meeting and led the way out and to the lounge as Wanda grabbed the two spare Focus's. "You may call me Snowdrift while in uniform," she finished off as they entered the lounge to find Psylocke and Laguna waiting for them, and Wanda handed over their Focus's each.

"Whoa, Wanda, you're looking good, girl," Betsy complimented while Lily nodded in agreement. "But… what the heck are these things…?" she asked as she looked over her Focus and looking at Wanda and Evelyn, she slid hers on and Lily watched in surprise as moments later the blue light on the device turned purple.

"Holy crap," Betsy said in awe. "This thing is incredible, Lily, put yours on," she said eagerly.

Lily frowned at the device before sliding it on, and a minute later her mouth was hanging open in shock while the light in her Focus turned green. "There's this girl talking to me, and what do you mean, augmented reality…-?"

Seraph answered Lily with what looked like a holographic screen appearing out of nowhere, but it moved with her, so it was a screen in her vision only. Though, Lily was sure the others had a screen too since they were reacting as strangely as her.

In front of them on the screen was the image of a fit looking girl. She had long smooth black hair to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a white tee that was a little loose on her, and tight black jeans with a black leather jacket and black leather boots. The girl was young and looked angry with onyx coloured eyes and light brown skin. However, it was the twin metal claws coming from between her knuckles that drew most of their attention, and the single blades coming from within the boots from her feet as her image rotated as the screen seemed to not quite be there.

"This is your target," Seraph's voice suddenly spoke to all four of them at the same time. "Physically, sixteen years old… however, she is roughly three. She has no normal name that we are aware of, but the designation X-Twenty-Three. She is a cloned mutant with enhanced regeneration, and some pretty impressive adamantium claws. She was created from the Wolverine's DNA to be an anti-mutant weapon and is now being used as an assassin against governing and powerful officials who are pro getting along and peaceful cooperation."

Lily was surprised and thankful that an image of the Wolverine appeared on another 'screen' as she didn't know who that was and was glad the guy with much more muscle and bigger claws was on their side, but she didn't have enough time to read much of his bio.

"Ex's, next targets… well, the first," Seraph continued. "A mutant by the code name Beast: A Mr. Hank McCoy who works in human-mutant relations. Ironically, Ex is being controlled by humans who don't want to see peace between humans and mutants or mage or any such. They're so 'scared' and I use that word loosely that they'll start a war to get their way and have humans hating mutants… and… well thousands of innocent deaths, but people like them are thankfully becoming quite the minority," she said.

The picture of X-Twenty-Three was replaced by a muscular blue furred mutant with fangs and claws with the whole gorilla monster thing going on wearing some trunks with an X on them in one picture and a full brown suit in another.

"Mr. McCoy is scheduled to meet with the British Prime Minister tomorrow afternoon, and it is rumoured that she is authorised to kill the Prime Minister too. Mr. McCoy has arrived in the country and is now in his hotel.

"Your mission is to capture X Twenty-Three alive and to make sure Mr. McCoy doesn't end up in a fight with the target. It would not look good. We have evidence to say that she will be attacking sometime this evening. Angel one, Aurora is charged and ready to fly…!"

"Sweet," Betsy said in excitement. "We get to fly in a CyberTech…"

"However, due to the short distance you can all walk," she was interrupted by Seraph.

"Oh; that is so not right!" Betsy complained while Lily was laughing, and even Wanda had to hold back by biting her lower lip. "Can't we at least get a freaking car?" she moaned while pouting.

In answer the wall at the far end suddenly pixelated and became glass before opening into an elevator.

"I guess," Seraph agreed with a small laugh.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Wanda climbed out of the 'car', which turned out to be a silver Bentley that drove itself, something Betsy complained about. Apparently driving an expensive Bentley was a dream of hers, but Wanda was sure she would settle for any expensive car.

Snowdrift had already exited, and Wanda hurried after the girl while Laguna and Psylocke were in the lead.

The four entered the hotel when Laguna paused with her eyes flashing gold. "I… I think she's here already… I sense something wrong…"

Snowdrift nodded as her eyes scanned the lobby. "It does seem that even during the mid-evening they would have staff at the desk," she agreed as she gestured the empty check in desk.

"Sorry, hardware, firmware, and some of the better apps are only in alpha," Seraph said through their Focus's, "and detective mode isn't working, bloody app. I will have words with the team, and it will be working properly next time. I promise. Sorry."

"Its not your fault, Seraph," Lily said gently as she had discovered that Seraph was through a roundabout technicality her granddaughter. Betsy tried telling her that wasn't how things worked and Seraph was a highly advanced artificial intelligence, and Lily thought she was probably right, but Seraph was the closest thing she had to hold onto since her daughter was gay, and Harry was apparently super-single according to Seraph, and neither of them were really speaking with her.

"I'm sure you'll all have it sorted out in no time," Lily continued. "We'll get plenty of chances to test out any equipment you have for us."

Psylocke shook her head while rolling her eyes at her girlfriends' crazy antics as she jogged over to the desk and looked over; her eyes narrowed. "Enough yatter. The desk staff are unconscious and bound," she said as purple lines and nodes in her sight surprisingly checked their vitals. "Wow, the medical scanner app is working okay as its given me a green light on these three," she said as she returned to their team.

"See, Seraph," Lily said. "Some things are working fine."

"Well… good," she said slowly before she spoke only to Betsy. "She isn't going to ask me to call her Grandma or something is she? Because I think that would be weird."

"No… I think you're fine," Betsy said sheepishly as the rest only got one side of the conversation. "I got your back."

"Our mission," Snowdrift interrupted as Seraph was giving her instruction while talking to Betsy about Lily, and talking to Wanda about how the medical scan worked as she had peaked over the desk, as they had discovered that Seraph could do millions of things at once and have thousands of different conversations with different people at the same time.

"Psylocke…" Evelyn began to reclaim their attention. "You are to take the emergency staircase around back."

Psylocke was surprised when schematics and directions appeared in her right eye transparent like the map marker of a video game; it even had a yellow way point marker.

"Laguna," Snowdrift continued. "Since you are capable of flight you shall take the window," she said and then directions to Beast's room appeared in her eye, showing an outside view of the building. "As for us;" she said gesturing herself and Wanda. "I shall take the elevator, and Scarlet Witch shall take the main stairs. We are to reconvene on the top floor outside of Beasts room, understood!?"

"Got it," Psylocke agreed.

"Okay," Laguna said. "Be careful you two."

"Right!" the Scarlet Witch said nodding as she left towards the stairs while Psylocke was quick to head off through some doors towards the emergency staircase, and Laguna exited back outside.

Snowdrift walked calmly over to the elevator and pressed the button. The door was quick in opening and she stepped in before pressing the top floor button and waited as the doors closed and the elevator started moving up.

She had to endure that horrendously boring music while tapping her right foot in annoyance. She waited, and waited, and waited before the speakers mysteriously froze over, cackled once and stopped working, leaving her with a small smirk while pretending that Seraph didn't reprimand her.

However, just two floors away from the top the elevator stopped, startling her. She tried pressing the up button, and even the door open button, but nothing happened when she staggered as the lift lurched and shuddered.

Gritting her teeth, Evelyn held the sides of the elevator as she heard the ominous tearing of metal and the lift lurched violently forcing her to her knees before she heard the snap.

Snowdrift screamed as the lift started falling and she was lifted from the ground by gravity. She fell several floors before a huge explosion of white, ice and snow exploded out from her.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Wanda grimaced as she was halfway up the stairs when she heard some screaming before a huge explosion and crash coming from somewhere else in the building.

"Snowdrift…?" she asked in worry. "Snowdrift, are you okay?"

"I can't see her," Seraph answered instead.

Scarlet Witch got nothing from her knew friend and heard the slight worry in Seraph's voice, so hurried up following her map. She just hoped Evelyn was okay and hadn't – no – she was not going to think that. This was their first mission together and they couldn't just fail it and…

She came to a stop one floor down from the top on the landing where dark eyes were glaring down at her coldly. The onyx eyes of their target as she clenched her fists two huge metal blade claws pierced through her skin between her knuckles with a smidgen of blood.

"Umm… maybe we could just… talk?" Wanda tried and barely moved back avoiding having her face sliced off. "I… I guess not huh?" she asked rhetorically as she ducked under another swipe where the girl actually growled.

X23 swung round with a kick that made Wanda back up into the wall from when a new blade sliced out of her boot between toes and cut into Wanda's body armour over her stomach surprisingly melting through it and leaving a stream of current.

Wanda grit her teeth in pain as the blade nicked into her before flinging her hands forward and blasted Ex across the landing into the end wall where she crashed down with a painful grunt, her claws retracting back into her.

Scarlet Witch grabbed at her stomach with a grimace. It stung, and she was just thankful she got the girl away from her. Those blades were ridiculously sharp. They were apparently made from some kind of super alloy from a crashed meteorite or something; the same stuff Wolverine's were made from – well, technically, this girl was kind of Wolverine's daughter.

The black-haired assassin climbed to her feet with anger flashing in her eyes as she clenched her teeth and fists before pausing and looking to her knuckles in confusion, she flexed her fists a few times but nothing.

"Got you," Wanda called out as she rushed forward quickly and planted her fist into X23's face causing her head to whip back and crash into the wall.

"Ow, shit that hurt!" Wanda cried out shaking her hand as that was going to bruise; she didn't think about the fact that metal covered Ex's skeleton.

However, the weapon made girl didn't go out, but only growled before grabbing Wanda, picking her up by her coat and running her crashing into the far wall painfully before throwing her down a flight of stairs.

Wanda groaned in pain as she tasted that metallic ting on her lips and tried to pull herself up and promised to thank Lily's son for the armoured protective outfit. She looked up the stairs to see X23's claws on her hands had finally retracted, and the girl glared down at her with a split lip that was healing perfectly before Wanda's eyes.

Scarlet Witch was seeing double and couldn't quite focus as they locked eyes. She now knew how it felt to always be fighting the 'bad guys': painful because they didn't hold back.

However, expecting, at the very least an ass kicking and trip to the hospital after, and at most death she was surprised as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees panting painfully for breath to see X23 just turn and flee up the stairs.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Laguna landed on the edge of the correct window to find it open and hopped in without knocking or anything - with a look and name like Beast's, she expected him to at least smell her coming.

"Ah, Miss. Laguna," a surprisingly soft and gentle voice came from the large blue furred mutant. He wearing a grey suit and sat at the table with a lap-top computer in front of him with a custom keyboard for his use. He was doing something on the computer and had a cup of coffee beside him. "I had assured Mr. Avalon that all of this was quite unnecessary," he said looking up and smiling at her. "But where are my manners, would you like a cup of coffee? Or perhaps a tea?" he asked her kindly.

"Umm… no thank you," she replied feeling a little self-conscious. "But… the assassin's in the building," she said at the moment the door was sliced in two and kicked in, and there stood X23 with metal claws out.

"Hmm… you must be X23," Best said as he stood and moved closer. "I must say… I expected you to be bigger!"

She growled and charged passed Laguna before she could react, swinging for Beast, but he back flipped out of her reach and when she struck again he caught her wrists with his hands when a claw came from her left boot, but he wasn't wearing shoes and caught her ankle with his foot before throwing her painfully into the wall.

X23 got up quick, charging him, but was hit by an invisible force and pinned, crushed into the far wall crying out in pain as Psylocke stood in the doorway and held her left hand outstretched as she pinned the girl to the wall.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"N-next time, I'm taking the stairs," stuttered Snowdrift as she glared up at the spot X23 escaped from behind Scarlet Witch.

Wanda grimaced as she looked over the frosty girl to see her looking shaken and scared, and her hair was a mess sticking out from under her hood with blood on her lips and a few scratch lines on her checks, arms, and legs.

Wanda groaned out in pain as she pulled herself shakily to her feet and almost fell with a cry, but Evelyn managed to catch her, helping her stand.

"Y-you doing okay, Snowdrift?" Wanda asked her breathlessly.

The icy girl nodded while her breathing was also laboured, and Wanda held on a little tighter to support herself. She would have thought Evelyn would be freezing but she was actually comfortably cold, like an ice pack.

"I'm okay," she answered as they helped each other hobble up the stairs.

It took them a little while, all battered and bruised, bleeding in places and sore all over, but they made it to the top floor where Wanda saw the elevator looked like a blizzard flash froze the whole shaft popping the doors off with the pressure making a half-assed ice slide if you discounted the spikes.

They made it to their target room to find the door had been cut down and Laguna, Beast, and Psylocke having already caught and knocked out X23.

"All of t-that and w-we don't get her," Scarlet Witch complained as she and Snowdrift fell to their knees breathing heavily.

"Wanda! Evelyn!" Laguna cried out in shock as she rushed to both girls as they both lost the fight to stay conscious; she skidded to her knees catching both of them in her arms.

"Are they okay?" Psylocke asked worriedly.

Laguna nodded. "Yeah; my Focus says they're fine, just a bit beaten up," she answered in relief. "You grab Miss. Claw girl, and I'll bring these two. You should be okay now Mr. McCoy. We'll have the staff rescued and they'll get you a new room… like one with a door."

"I thank you for your assistance," he replied gratefully as Laguna levitated Snowdrift and Scarlet Witch while Psylocke picked the bound and gagged X23 up bridle style and grimaced a little as she was fairly heavy for such a small girl. "I do hope that young Wanda and her friend will do well."

"Thanks," Psylocke replied grateful, giving him a nod before Laguna grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

As soon as they had gone, Beast returned to his computer where a window housed a bald-headed man in a cream suit while another had a feral looking man with dark hair and long sideburns.

"X-Twenty-Three has finally been captured Charles," Beast spoke calmly. "She has been taken back to CyberTech."

"And what will they do with her?" the wild man asked.

Beast shook his head. "I do not know, but I do know she will be given a chance to be free," he said but the other man just growled.

"Harry had said that he will bring the girl to the institute," Charles said trying to placate the surprisingly older man. "Once she is capable of being around others then he will bring her. We must be patient; she has not known anything other than following orders."

"Yeah… whatever…" the wild man said before just getting up and leaving the room he was in.

Charles sighed. "He understands no matter how much he denies it."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	28. Hunt

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Hunt**

Luna was lying on her bed in her private room only in her panties and bra. The lightning was soft, and she was lying on her tummy. She was still having some issues when walking too far, but she was well looked after by magic and muggle science, but the curse that had hit her had been worse for her nerves than originally thought.

Smiling, Luna could almost orgasmed as she had a beautiful young woman; her physiotherapist rubbing some delightful warming oils into her legs, massaging her thighs and knees and bending them, and Luna couldn't help but moan out as those small soft hand knead into her soft pale flesh.

"Wow Doc-or… that feels so great!" she moaned out. "B-but are you sure you're a girl… you look like one, you're beautiful like one, act like one, and sound like one, but… something's off," she whimpered out.

The 'doctor' (officially still an intern) suddenly stopped and stared at the sweet odd little blonde therapy patient of hers with her own green eyes seeming unsure as she stroked back her shoulder length black hair.

"Umm…" she sputtered nervously unsure how to broach such things with a primitive little witch like her as she liked Luna enough, and enjoyed her company and friendship enough that she knew she could trust her.

"It's okay," Luna suddenly said smiling at her. "You're my friend and have been looking after me lots. I am not going to be angry or anything. I have this strange sense of things, so I'm fairly-well versed in seeing when things aren't complete. I'm just curious is all… and-."

"I… I'm both… kind of," she suddenly interrupted with her nicely tanned cheeks sparking red as she looked away. She looked back after a moment and saw just curiosity and not hate or disgust like she would have thought if she told most people, even though deep down she knew people were better than that.

Luna smiled at her affectionately like she always did. "I'm not sure I understand, Fiona… why don't you explain?"

"O-okay," she replied sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm-I'm a mutant," she said not even getting a reaction she continued. "I'm-I'm pretty sure after everything recently that Mr. Avalon knows, and always has, and doesn't mind, and none of the applications or anything has ever asked about things like that, but-.

"My power is kind of reptilian or amphibian – or a cross between both… and well, I can stick to walls with my hands and feet and even camouflage myself like a chameleon only better. It's just… after it… I mean my powers awoke… well I learnt that I was more – none-human than I thought, even growing back a finger, and I guess I could my arm too, and my senses are sharper.

"And well," she paused, and her tongue flickered out, still human in appearance only a few feet long before it was back in her mouth. "And well, some reptiles and amphibians can be one sex or the other or change if one sex is more dominant in that area. I was born a girl, but when… I became this…

"I kind of grew boy's equipment too," she finally said blushing fiercely. "It was really hard keeping it all secret, at school, college and stuff. It's been so humiliating thinking about people not excepting me because of that – it's worse than just being a mutant. I'm twenty-six and never even kissed someone before," she muttered as if pleased to get it off her chest.

"I-I've never told anyone before that I have both," she said with bright cheeks. "A-and boobs, and… I'm really a girl, but it all works… and I don't have a preference over male or female anymore. I guess I'm not going to be that picky. I'll be lucky to ever find anyone. You probably think I'm a freak now."

"Of course, I don't," Luna reprimanded and shocking her. "In fact, I think I like you even more."

"Y-you do?" she asked startled as Luna nodded in agreement. "But… wait, how did you know I was… not… umm… well you know?"

Luna giggled and reached out taking the girls hand in hers and placing it back onto her leg as she turned to lie on her side. "I just know… I told you, it's a feeling I get about stuff; maybe it's a magical talent, I don't know. I had been wondering why your hands felt so different, so much better compared to when the twins Mandy and Sandy do this for me, and they really know how to use their digits. Your hands are so much better."

Fiona blushed as she felt her cheeks darken, Luna's hands sliding up her arms and pulling her down onto her as Luna turned to lie on her back, their lips touched ever so gently in a beautiful kiss, their eyes drifting closed. Fiona's hands slid up Luna's body as their kiss deepened with tongue; the mutants' tongue being something that excited Luna more as she wondered how far it could reach down her throat or in other areas, as her arms snaked around the brunette mutant's neck.

"Hey Luna, would you want to…" Amy paused at the hot sight before her as she barged into her friend's hospital room. Fiona was quick to pull back looking freaked, like a deer caught with its hoof in the cookie jar before dinner. "Well, it looks like Luna is off the list… as I do not trust a certain someone I am…" she finished sliding her stylus across her tablet screen crossing her name off and cutting her sentence off before it was finished while looking thoughtful.

"Please don't fire me!" Fiona was begging Amy to her confusion. "I-I didn't plan on kissing my patient, but I couldn't help it. She's so beautiful and understanding, and... and…"

"Half naked," Amy interrupted laughing while both girls went bright red. "Nobody's going to fire you for making out with Luna. Heck, she can use a nice piece of arse to tap, and I can tell you, Darling; that she has a nice arse to tap in return," she said while eying up Luna's near naked body with a nod before frowning. "I really can't pull that kind of slang off, can I?"

"N-no, Amy," Luna agreed shaking her head and half-glaring. "But you can get away with leaving so I can get back to tapping this fine arse," she said smirking as Fiona blushed more as Luna sat up on the bed and pulled Fiona closer and held onto her tightly around her small waist and groped the poor girls cute little butt causing her some more embarrassment.

"You can't pull it off either, even with the 'hands' it sounds weird," Amy reprimanded playfully. "Well, you girls have lots of fun," she said as she pulled the door open. "Seraph, give these lucky cutie-pies some privacy from anyone else barging in," she finished off closing the door behind her as all the curtains closed after the windows darkened and then they heard the door lock.

Fiona breathlessly looked back down at Luna to see her smirking before pulling her back on top of her, and she slid fully onto the bed kicking her shoes off to the floor, letting her instincts guide her.

"It's good to be friends with your boss's sister," Luna said as their lips crashed back together again.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Hermione was sitting in her office with two holographic screens with Sandy in one and Mandy in the other. "No… that's just… just kind of wrong and weird… have you been spending too much time around my boss?"

"No… and it's not weird, Hermione," Sandy replied rolling her eyes. "You're like one of our best friends. It's just experimenting. You like experimenting, don't you?"

"Yea… but that's just perverted," she retorted rolling her eyes as she was getting too used to this. "Even if it's one after the other separately, in separate rooms," she added as Mandy was about to suggest it again.

"Come on, we like you," said Sandy while Mandy nodded. "So, we want to experiment with you. It would be wrong if you weren't there, and we did it by ourselves… twins Hermione… everyone dreams of shagging identical twins at the same time, as in a three-some."

"No, they don't, and…" she retorted for a moment before shaking her head as she couldn't think of where to carry that sentence. "Well, not everyone does… anyway, I'm not going to be your little… 'toy'…" she replied rolling her eyes. "I already have to squirm my way free from Cornelia… ask her, she'll be only too happy to give you whatever you want."

"Only too happy to what…?" Amy made the three jump, as she just barged into Hermione's office.

"Oh-oh nothing, Amy," Hermione said quickly as the screens automatically moved so that Amy could see them too. "Err… how did you even get into Wonderland."

Amy shrugged. "Got in the lift and told Seraph I'm going to see you," she said tapping her tablet and shrugging. "Then the elevator stopped on this floor, I walked out; had a chat with Michelle… she's working security up here, so we had a chat and I had a cup of tea and when I was done I walked out of the security office, the security doors opened, I walked in, they closed, more security doors opened, I entered and greeted a few people. I then walked to your department and after saying hello to Cornelia I barged in with the door handle."

The twins burst out laughing while Hermione blushed brightly and glared. "That isn't what I meant!" she reprimanded. "I just meant that I didn't know you have security clearance for Wonderland!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Seraph what is my security clearance?" she asked out loud smiling.

"Amanda Avalon has S class security clearance," Seraph's voice said sounding amused.

"But I only have A class clearance, and-and… I work in Wonderland," Hermione said in shock.

Amy stuck out her tongue laughingly. "Seraph, what's Ginny's security clearance?" she asked while Hermione pouted.

"Ginevra Weasley has S class security clearance," she said even more amused now.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair," Hermione moaned sadly.

"Okay," Amy said thoughtfully. "What's Luna's security clearance?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Luna Lovegood has A Class security clearance," Seraph spoke and was actually laughing.

"W-what…?" Hermione asked shocked. "B-but Luna doesn't even work here, does she?"

"Only joking," Seraph said laughingly. "It's B class clearance, and yes she does work here in medical studies. Hasn't she said yet? Her magical exams counted in some part to get her in, and she has… wait, nope… erm… don't tell her I told you she passed her exams. She'll be fine. She's smart."

"Oh, she did well then," Hermione asked with a sigh. "I'm glad I won't have to help her study anymore."

"You're not glad at all," Sandy reprimanded. "You loved being Luna's, teacher Hermione; you and Fiona are boffins, but at least we now know what Fiona wanted, spending all that extra time with Luna… but… oh… maybe that's what you like… want us to wear schoolgirl uniforms?"

"No!" Hermione groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked suspiciously. "Hermione… have you been demanding your nurses cosplay for you?! Don't their cute nurse uniforms do it for you?" she asked laughingly.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered with bright red cheeks. "No… o-of course not; I mean yes… err; they just keep, um… nothing-!"

"We're trying to convince Hermione into have a lesbian experience with us!" Sandy was quick to say while Mandy nodded her head in agreement, and Hermione burnt redder.

"Oh-kay," Amy replied as she crossed names off her tablet. "That's Hermione off of the list, and Mandy and Sandy too," she said to herself smiling at her friend. "Way to go girl… identical twins… awesome sexy… massive fantasy – and in schoolgirl uniforms… adorable," she said before turning to the smug girls. "Hey if you can't get this stick in the mud to spread you both over her bed, come see me and Ginny, we'll be happy to try something a little… kinky."

"Wow, cool, thanks, we will," Sandy said brightly while Mandy nodded in agreement.

"Do you have to encourage them?" Hermione demanded but she didn't seem angry.

"Certainly… hot identical twin sisters, Hermione!" Amy agreed, embarrassing Hermione further. "Anyway, I'm off to continue my hunt," she added as she quickly left the office the way she came.

"We have B class security clearance as well," Mandy said smilingly. "I guess Luna will be working with us, which is cool."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose holding back her tears when they started back on their previous begging.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Luna Lovegood smiled the following day. She felt simply amazing. She had an actual girlfriend and had a wonderful time with her the night before, and with magical help they can have all the fun they wanted without Luna accidently getting pregnant long before she was ready for that responsibility.

She used the little joystick on her new hover-wheelchair to move down the steps leading outside of the CyberTech building with her girlfriend Fiona by her side as it was more fun than going down any of the silly ramps.

Luna just wanted to spend a short while outside before they grabbed a bite to eat in one of the restaurants, and then Luna and Fiona were going to spend the night together where Luna had been spending time staying with Ginny and Amy and had her own room.

It turned out to be a nice bright day, though a little windy. The ministry of magic was gone, Voldemort was gone, and Dumbledore was gone, so all was right with her world at least. They had some issues with the mutant haters and the like but that didn't seem too bad.

She had heard about the MPF (Meta-Police Force) having difficulties, but most Western governments were in favour.

However, as soon as the pair exited the building a crowd of reporters seemed to jump out of hiding from around the building, bushes, trees, cars, and whatever else could have been an obstacle to hide behind.

"Your name is Luna Lovegood correct! Friend of Amanda Avalon?!" one reporter cried out surprising her that he knew her name. "I'm from the Guardian Newspaper. Is it true that you are a witch with real magical powers; that Harry Avalon's own sister is a witch, and that CyberTech has imprisoned a number of dark witches and wizards in the newly built super villain prison named the Crater?"

"We've heard that mutants aren't the only freaks on Earth!" one woman reported snidely stuffing a microphone in Luna's face while pushing Fiona out of the way as a cameraman shoved a camera in her face.

"I… I don't see why you would be so rude," Luna said quickly. "W-what is you gave birth to a baby with special powers – with a gift? Would you hate it because it was different?"

"Why would I want a filthy mutant baby?" she demanded in revulsion.

Luna grimaced. "Because a mother or father should love their children unconditionally..."

"No more question!" Fiona growled as she pushed through the crowd and glared at anyone who looked at her or Luna funny. "Don't you dare berate or insult my patient!"

Fiona quickly led Luna back into the building with a sigh of relief. The reporters went to follow but Security was quick to bar the doors, and even though the building was technically open to the public they still had the right to bar entrance to troublemakers.

"I'm sorry, Fiona," Luna said sadly taking her girlfriends hand. "I shouldn't have asked to go for a walk. I wouldn't have asked to go outside if I knew they were there."

"Are you two okay?" Ginny asked as she rushed over from where she had been heading to get some pizza to take back to her office while stretching her legs, and interrupted. "I forgot to warn everyone about those losers! They've been there since the thing in France, and they found out about you as some people had filmed you being helped into the building after your attack," she said looking her friend and her friend's new girlfriend over for injury. "How about I treat you lovely young ladies to lunch…. this way I can get to know Miss. Fiona better," she said smirking as she made the nurse feel uncomfortable. "After all, to Amy and me, Luna's like a sister! A really cute and delicious sister, but sister all the same," she said jokingly.

Fiona gulped while Luna nodded happily in agreement, smiling at her beloved friends' crazy antics, and glad her friends loved her so much. The doctor however, felt giddy with nerves as Ginny led them into the closest restaurant and found them a table.

Luna realised the good thing about being in a wheelchair was not having to take one of the uncomfortable looking chairs, other than that it sucked.

"So, Fiona," Ginny began after they ordered lunch, a smirk on her lips. "It seems you're highly interested in my dear friend Luna?" she asked with a smile that could sink ships as Fiona nodded quickly, sweating as she knew this was the Solar Knight. "Well I'm glad. You take good care of her. She needs a lot of loving… if you know what I mean," she said biting her lower lip as the young woman readily nodded in agreement.

"Ginny!" Luna reprimanded with a grin. "Don't take her too seriously Fiona," she said rolling her eyes as Ginny was snickering. "She loves me, but she won't make any trouble for you. She was just making fun to be a pain, though I will agree that I need lots of loving," she said while Fiona smiled with bright red cheeks.

"You spoiled all of my fun sweetie," Ginny replied with a pout. "But I must say, Fiona is a lovely young lady and I approve very much so. You two should join Amy and me on a double date sometime when you're feeling up to going outside, Luna."

"That would be lovely; thank you Ginny," Luna agreed before smiling at her relieved girlfriend. "Don't you think so Fiona?" she asked giving her girlfriend a smile she couldn't resist.

"O-of course Luna," she readily replied no matter how nervous the thought of going out with two Cyber Knights might make her feel. "I… I'm sure it will be re-really fun…"

"This makes you nervous?" Ginny asked gesturing the thick yellow bracelet around her left wrist. "I'm not going to use my powers on you like I know you won't use your powers on me," she said rolling her eyes. "Just think of us like… unofficial members of The Avengers!"

"I'm-I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just… you and Miss. Avalon are big celebrity superheroes. I'm-I'm no good around celebrities, but heroes… I met Spider-Man last month by accident while in New York and just froze up, and he has stick 'em powers like me!"

"Spider-Man…?" Ginny wondered in thought.

"He's believed to be a meta-human," interrupted Seraph's voice. "He has 'stick 'em' powers as well as enhanced strength and agility, as well as either natural web shooting abilities or has created a method to create and shoot webs. He has taken it upon himself to protect New York from crime and other less… nice supers. If you were wearing your Focus, I could show you some footage without disturbing the other patrons."

"Oh, I left mine upstairs," Ginny said thoughtfully as she knew the restaurants had forbidden Seraph from creating screens all over the place and was speaking through Ginny's bracelet. "Hang on… 'Spider-Man'… the kid in red and blue PJ's?" she ask-agreed nodding her head as she remembered. "I remember Harry said he wanted to offer Spider-Man some resources and assistance and bring him into this Might and Magic Project with the MPF," she rolled her eyes at the weirdo name. "New York is always crawling with some jerk, and the Spider-Man has enough to worry about with that newspaper jerk. Jameson reminds me of Rita Skeeter; a nasty bitch who lies and bends the truth for a living. I bet if Spider-Man worked with us that jerk wouldn't have the gull to spread bull-crap lies!"

"Umm… well yeah… that's him…" Fiona agreed nervously as she realised this Rita Skeeter really pissed Ginny off to no end. "I… well, I wasn't watching where I was going and almost got hit by a taxi. I was just on vacation. I had always wanted to visit and had a week's leave, so I went alone. The twins would have come with me if they had leave, but they used the rest of theirs looking for an apartment together."

"D-don't you get a month a year?" Luna asked looking surprised.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we do… well. I went with the twins to Spain for two weeks several months ago so we used up that, and I had booked the New York trip, and the twins for house hunting; I still have a few days I have to use up."

"So, you live with parents?" Ginny asked curious as she hadn't wanted to look her up with Seraph.

Fiona shook her head sadly. "No… my parents died a few years ago in a plane crash so I have the family home. It's just a two-bedroom house, so inviting the twins to stay… well, they did in truth for a short while, while looking for somewhere. They don't live to far from me now. Just around the corner…"

"I'm glad you're doing well," Ginny said smilingly. "You can count on me if you ever need a hand with something."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Do you have to leave me here? It's not even big enough to transform without destroying the place," Cyclone moaned as he had been landed under a huge outdoor swimming pool next to what he would consider a bog-standard black stealth jet that most people would drool over, but it didn't even have an AI to chat with.

"I don't have to, but I'm going too," Harry replied as he hopped out wearing an expensive black suite. "Don't complain mate… I would be only too happy to leave you top side, but we'll be bogged down with jerk reporters if some moron saw you parked in the garden!"

"Okay, Okay!" the helicopter agreed and complained all in one. "I just don't like this place much… it hasn't much going on."

"Just watch some cartoons or something; there's billions of people all over the planet, go online and troll some idiots or something," Harry retorted while rolling his eyes just as they were interrupted by giggling and Harry watched as a brown haired girl fell out of a wall and a blue devil kid fell off the black jet.

However, moments later a wheelchair bound bald guy entered with a swish of the doors with a serious looking guy with hair styled like horns(ish).

"Kitty, Kurt! You are both sixteen years old. Act your ages," Xavier reprimanded with a sigh and roll of his eyes. "Please forgive them Mr. Avalon. They were just curious, and…"

"Didn't expect you to be arguing with your helicopter," Logan, the Wolverine finished off smirking. "Though neither did I… if either you or Stark were born girls, I would see a great couple!"

Harry glared at him while the kids laughed more. "You're even more a dick in person," he replied nonplussed. "Oh, and by the way, Laura… X-Twenty-Three is perfectly fine. It was nice of you to ask."

Logan growled with his claws slicing out. "I didn't ask for her, bub…"

"A lot of parents don't," he replied shrugging. "But they get children anyway and they love them, or at least learn to love them."

"Logan, Harry that is enough!" Xavier reprimanded. "Logan… Harry is here to speak with us. He is offering his support in hoping our government will see that those with powers should be charged with policing those with powers, so we can start getting involved with the MPF here. If we can get this passed it will be a great step forward. The UK is already implementing this method, and it seems to be working. It would greatly solve the problems of vigilantes if they are supported by their country as people capable of arresting criminal mutants or mage or whatever other super powered being visits the Earth."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said after a few moments. "Hey, blue, wall-walking-threw-girl," he said smirking. "Play your cards right and someday you might be undercover agents with neat tricks like those!" he laughed as they blushed.

Xavier chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your room," he said leading the way.

Harry followed him and Logan for a short while until shown a room. "We have a few other… older students in this wing, so I don't see why you can't spend your time here," Xavier said with a smile. "We'll let you settle in and meet you downstairs. If you get lost, please tell someone and they'll help you find us."

"Thank you very much Professor," he replied smilingly before he pulled out some papers and handing them to Logan. "Get on that plane and stop being such a stubborn dick… you are all she has, familywise, and maybe her rehabilitation would go a little faster if she had someone just like her… and who isn't as breakable showing her the right way forward?"

Logan growled as he looked over the tickets. "Only because they're first class!" he growled out as he placed the tickets in his pocket and stalked off to pack some of his things. "Charles," he called just as he was turning a corner. "I'll be gone for a few weeks…"

Xavier chuckled and smiled at Harry. "Thank you for that… he may not seem like it, but he is grateful. He can't remember what happened when they gave him that metal skeleton, and it has been bothering him that… Laura can."

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he quivered while thinking about it before Charles bid him parting and left Harry to check out his room.

Harry looked around and placed his things in the cupboard before sighing and falling back onto his bed. He woke up a few hours later startled that he had fallen asleep, but he had been quite tired. Therefore, he got up and made sure to find the bathroom to freshen up before he went off hunting.

However, he ran into a strange girl with multi coloured hair. Her hair was short to her neck blonde except the fringe curtaining her purple eyes was black and the edges of her hair was red. She was a stunning girl and had a nice paint that's for sure, and it was better for she was wearing a cute blue dress.

"W-who are you?" the beauty asked with scarlet cheeks.

"Oh, umm... I'm Harry," he said with a sheepish smile wondering how her voice seemed strange; a little echo-ish? He shrugged that thought off as unimportant at a house full of mutants. "Sorry I almost knocked you over," he said sheepishly. "I wasn't really looking where I was going… umm… why are you dressed up…?" he asked looking the girl over with her hot strapless dress.

"Oh… well, there was this guy from school and he…" she trailed off looking depressed, ashamed, and embarrassed. "I guess he stood us up… oh, I mean, me up…" she said with a sad sigh.

"What's your name?" he asked looking confused. "And why would anyone want to stand you up. You're beautiful!"

"T-thank you," she stuttered out looking down passed her nice cleavage to her toeless shoes. "I'm-I'm Fussure…" she replied nervously. "I… I guess I'm a little stupid at times. I'm useless at math and plenty of other stuff, and I've been held back at school. I guess the only use anyone could have for me is to take the piss?!" she suggested while looking down on herself.

"So, where's the party?" he asked rather than trying to disprove something she had already drilled into herself when he hadn't gotten to know here yet.

"Oh, it's at this…" she trailed off embarrassed more for a moment. "It's at the boys house… his family is rich. They own a software company. So I guess he doesn't want anything to do with someone like me."

"Did he cancel the party?" Harry asked in surprise, as the guy would have to be complete arsehole without any senses to have stood this girl up.

She just looked worse as she shook her head. "N-no… he just… I think he might have been making… why am I telling you and why do you care?"

"It's a bit late for a meeting with Charles, so… blah… I want to party and make fun of a dipshit," he replied smirking smugly as pulled a little arrowhead device from the inside pocket of his jacket and slid it onto his right ear where the centre lit up crimson. "Seraph, get me a limo at Xavier's mansion, now if you can wrangle it!"

"Already on it, boss," she replied sounding amused. "Anything else you need because you already know you haven't invented the dipshit radar yet!"

Harry laughed nervously as the line went clear while Fussure looked flustered and confused. "Let me take you to this party!" Harry said to her shock. She looked embarrassed, ashamed, and surprisingly guilty. "This way we can have fun, and this fool… who would dare stand up a great girl like you. He can suffer as you'll be all mine."

She blushed but smiled as he offered up his arm, she gently took it being extra careful. She liked him right away. He just had a sweet charm and knew how to look after a girl. She also admired weird new tech as she couldn't hold back from asking about his device.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hermione sighed. She loved the twins, but they could be pushy and annoying. It was just lucky she had managed to keep her innocent non-pervy self innocent. They were two persistent girls!

However, hanging with them might be more fun than walking into Hogwarts. Maybe she could have persuaded Harry to let her go with him? Though, arseing around with politics really wasn't her scene. She would rather not be at Hogwarts either.

Though, looking around the school grounds she felt impressed with all the renovations they were completing, and was glad she never bothered to throw on a robe or she would have looked out of place as most of the students had foregone caring to wear robes anymore, so her skirt suit was the perfect wear to fit in.

She entered the Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall seated at the teachers table and sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Professor to trouble you," she said as she reached the teachers table. "I'm here to speak with Cordelia," she said trying to hold back a cringe at the thought of speaking with her boss's younger sister. She could only pray they were nothing alike as she hadn't met the woman yet.

"Of course, Miss. Granger," she answered. "Umm… I can take you; her office is the old heads."

"T-that's quite alright, thank you, but finish your lunch, I know the way," she quickly replied. "Thanks very much," she said with a smile as she turned and exited the Great Hall and paused in surprise as Astoria Greengrass blocked her path up the stairs while wearing a creepy grin, and Hermione could see a nearby lift and wondered whether she could escape into it, but Astoria must have seen where Hermione was looking and took a few quick side steps to block the lift and stairs, even though she was so slender.

"Hey there, Miss. Hermione Granger," Astoria said with a crafty grin. "I heard from Cordelia that you were stopping by… and that you're not that great with people either. I was hoping that you would take me out… and I can try to get to grips with stuff like that… you know… normal stuff?"

Hermione grimaced as she looked around to make sure they were alone. "You aren't going to try seducing me, are you?"

Astoria looked surprised and thoughtful. "I hadn't planned anything like that. I've only ever done anything with… one amazing guy. But my sister seems happy having fanny, so, sure if you want? You are pretty, and seem fairly fit, so I have no qualms against it."

Hermione groaned. "Why can't I know any normal girls?" she asked, more of herself than Astoria. "No… we don't need to do anything… but I suppose I am free on Saturday if you want to hang out – I'll drag along some other girls too and we can make it a girl's night out. Let's exchange numbers, so we can keep in touch to arrange a time and place?" she suggested as she pulled out her sleek rose-gold phone.

Astoria eagerly drew out her blue phone. "Great; I don't have many phone numbers yet," she said excitedly as Hermione gave her her phone number and took hers in return. Astoria hoped she could collect some more phone numbers; and a girl's night; she couldn't wait.

"Awesome; I'll make sure to bring Daphne and Tracey too," Astoria continued in excitement. "We'll all have lots and lots of fun…" she trailed off before she said bye with a kiss to Hermione's surprised cheek before she ran off into the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed sadly as she would be adding to her collection of whackadoodle of best friends, and she was certain most of them acted that way on purpose because they found it funny to mess with her.

However, Hermione found a slight spring in her step and a smile on her lips as she carried on her way to visit the headmistress.


	29. Triple Date

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXIX**

**Triple Date**

Fussure was wowed as she rode in the limo with her date, Harry. She couldn't believe she had gotten a date after having been ditched. He was sweet and cute, which was two things she could want in a guy.

He smiled as he helped her out of the limo at the party house. There were high school kids all over the place, some of which were now staring at her in shock and in the case of the girls, jealousy. Harry looked quite pleased as he held her hand and walked her inside.

The place was already a mess and she could see plenty of underage drinking going on too. "Wow… this is… well… umm… I would hate this to be my house," Harry commented sheepishly.

Fussure smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, this thing really isn't my scene either. Sure, I like to make a mess and sometimes get up to no good, but this is ridiculous. I've never been to one of these parties before, so this is the first time I've…"

"What are you doing here weirdo?" demanded a blonde-haired bimbo suddenly on the arm of some blonde guy. "I would have thought you would get the message that inviting you was a joke; Flash is my man!" she said laughing with the guy and their friends.

Harry startled them as he laughed and leaned over sprinkling several ten-dollar bills over the blondes' head, letting them fall down her and to the floor.

"Sorry, I thought she was the stripper!" he said in mock apology. "After all, dressed like a trap what else was I to think, unless she's a bargain basement whore in which case I don't want to know?"

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" this Flash guy spoke with a growl. "That's my girl you're talking too."

Harry just chuckled while shaking his head unconcerned. "I just heard from my lovely Miss. Fussure that your daddy's paying you into a top university," he commented whimsically. "If you want to keep that bought position and play college football, I suggest you be a good little boy."

He snorted sneering. "Yeah, like you could stop me," he chuckled as he near admitted he didn't get into college on his own merit when he froze as a woman with fiery crimson hair with a tight little dress snuck up on him from behind, her mouth millimetres from his ear.

"How stupid can you be little boy," she spoke quietly and sensually with a Russian accent, making sure his friends could hear. "That man could leave you and your family sleeping in the gutter!" she finished smiling as she walked around them.

Harry laughed holding back his smirk as the woman set eyes to glare at him. "Hello Natasha," he said, amused and even more so as she paused at the glare Fussure sent her. She must know what the nineteen, near twenty-year olds power was. He was curious himself, but he didn't want to pry just yet. They had only just met. "It's been awhile since I posted you back to Fury!"

"That was not amusing, Harry," she retorted her light green eyes glaring harder. "However, Fury wishes to speak with you in person, but every time he tries contacting you your… computer gives him the run around, so I was sent to ask if you could contact him. I believe you know what it's about."

"Umm… sure I guess if it's that important," he replied shrugging before he turned to his confused date. "How about we get out of here? I'll take you someplace… private where we can enjoy some… alone time and a good meal without the potential of getting arrested for underage drinking. I think Natasha and I are the only people here old enough to drink," he chuckled as they heard sirens and made for the door.

Fussure was a little frightened about getting arrested when to her surprise the police just moved passed them as they got into the limo and they allowed the driver to pull away.

"S-shouldn't you have helped your friend escape too?" she asked him as she eyed the Focus on his ear suspiciously as they drove away.

Harry chuckled while shaking his head. "Natasha Romanoff is an Agent of Shield, so I don't think she'll have a problem whether she stays or not."

"S-Shield?" she stuttered out in shock. "W-who are you anyway?"

"Harry Avalon… you know the CyberTech Harry Avalon," he answered smirking as her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I know I'm awesome, but there is no need to be so speechless."

"Whoa!" she whispered out in shock. "We're on a date with a super genius superhero!" she said. She had been speaking oddly like that a lot but he put it off as an oddity of hers. "We… I mean I'm useless at anything science(y)… and you're…"

"Just a regular guy," he interrupted with a grin. "Okay, so I'm a little more awesome than most," he said with a smirk that made her both melt and giggle.

"And… you're like a real… real Superhero," she said with a grin. "You're like Iron Man… only you're so much cooler. Is it true you and those other Knights are new Avengers?"

"Maybe," he neither agreed or disagreed, smiling as the limo came to a stop. It had gotten darker outside now and he slid out into the noisy street helping her out after before the limo drove off.

Fussure was surprised they were outside a night club where a huge line formed up from the door. Three huge bouncers were guarding the door in and she could hear the music booming. She also saw these two guys with four really slutty looking women wearing so much makeup that if it rained, they would chock on it bothering the bouncers.

They seemed to be arguing with the bouncers about getting in as Harry and his date approached. "Do you know who my father is?" one of the men was demanding.

"Don't know and don't care!" the large black bouncer said shrugging. "To the back of the queue, and even then… I might not let you in," he said smugly, though he said might it was obvious he meant wont.

"I am a close personal friend of… err, Tony Stark, so step aside!" the other one tried to blag in angrily.

"No you're not! None of Stark's friends would have to tell us shit!" the white skin headed bouncer said looking amused. "There are customers that want in you know! So clear off."

"And we want in now!" the other guy hissed out. "You'll be sorry if…"

"Get lost, idiot," Harry suddenly interrupted. "And get out of the way, you're blocking the doors!"

"Right this way, sir, ma'am," the skin head bouncer said as it was apart of his job to know who was really who, and who could skip the line. He forcefully pushed the idiots out of the way, and Fussure was awed the bouncers smiled and gestured them in like royalty.

"Oh, one thing," Harry said smugly as he turned back to the troublemakers, his hand on the small of his dates back. "I wouldn't continue with that crap if I were you, after all…" he leant over to whisper. "These bouncers are bigger than you, and they look like you're pushing their patience. Now I don't care if they kick your arses, but you'll end up ruining someone else's night."

Harry then turned and smiled at Fussure before leading her into the club just as they heard. "But you let him straight through!" one of the men complained before the door closed.

Inside was quite the sight with bars, dancing, and platforms where scantily clad young women were dancing with each other, and tables, chairs and booths littered all over while music played loudly, but not ridiculously so as this club was also a restaurant and Harry heard they served some exquisite 'street' food.

Harry had just bought them some drinks when some tall muscular guy accosted them. "Hey there baby, why don't you leave the small fry and come have some fun with me," he said suggestively to Fussure, which caused her to cringe.

"Hey, don't touch her," Harry said calmly as he spoke before the guy could grab her wrist.

"Says who?" he asked mockingly as he smiled with blue fire in his mouth.

Harry just smiled as his fist smashed into the guy's face breaking his nose and causing him to whale out in pain as he staggered back away from them. Harry also knew the club was a mutant hang. In that moment the music and dancing stopped. The flame guy recovered quickly and went to spit fire when Fussure's fist cracked into his face and he flew across the dance floor, people diving out of the way and he landed in a heap the other side of the club out cold.

"You'll pay for that…" one large guy hissed out with two sets of eyelids blinking while other mean looking mutants glared. He stopped abruptly as a man in a long brown coat smashed a silver bow staff over the back of his head before it retracted in size and he put it away as the man keeled over in a dead faint.

"Are you looking for an ass kicking!" he asked in a weird accent Harry couldn't quite place. "They are with me, and this is my place. If I catch anyone attacking friends of mine again…" he flicked his wrist and produced a glowing purple King of Hearts. He flicked it into the air where it exploded. "Now get back to enjoying yourselves. Fussure, Mr. Avalon, join me at my booth," he said gesturing up the stairs to a balcony running the diameter of the club.

They followed him up where they were introduced to some flunkies, minions, and some of the guy's girls. "Gambit; you own this place?" Fussure was quick to say as they took seats together.

"Sure do," he agreed with a wicked grin. "It's a nice place for some fun when the morons aren't in town. Now I don't mind a good super powered fight, but I don't want the building falling down," he said making her blush as he gave her a look that said he knew she would be responsible.

"I… I restrained from hitting him too hard," she said while he laughed.

"So… super strength, huh?" Harry asked her, curious.

She nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah, and speed, and I can fly."

"He doesn't know does he?" Gambit asked laughingly as she sheepishly shook her head. "Why don't you show him?"

Her cheeks flamed red. "We're only wearing one dress you perv!"

"We're…?" Harry asked confused and thoughtful. "Y-you're more than one person?"

"W-well yeah," she agreed with a sheepish uncomfortable smile. "Umm… we're… well… we're triplets. We each have one power… Excel, she's blonde and has the super speed, and Starla is a brunette and has the flying and Diamantina is a red head with super strength, but I don't like that name so just call me… I mean her Tina."

"Wow, so I'm out on a date with three girls," he muttered to himself in shock. "Well, that's not that weird. I've done weirder things than dating triplets who can fuse into a fourth girl."

"Like what?" she asked as she ignored Gambit's laughter.

"Umm…" he began in thought. "I've built some giant talking transforming robots and saw them fighting real life mythical giants," he suggested and even Gambit nodded that that was weird. "Umm… I've seen Captain America fighting werewolves."

"S-so you don't… well mind…?" she asked both surprised and hopeful.

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course, not… I know I haven't gotten to know much about you… or the other yous yet, but I like what I see. You're pretty awesome, and with the whole fuse, unfussed and superpower thing you're even more awesome… and I mean all three of you… or is that four… now I'm confusing myself."

"How do you know…?"

Harry laughed interrupting Gambit as he tapped the gantlet on his arm. "It has inhibitors to stop mind reading or general mind fuck," he said with a shrug. "Then this," he tapped his Focus, "has an augmented reality system so I can read things without my armour on. My armour can also pick up passive empathic abilities; I just thought you were an empath but its more. It's a link between the three of you isn't it, which is why you go to school as Fussure, and why you would want to date fused.

"It's because you are all emotionally bound to each other… that must be an odd feeling… well when your powers woke up suddenly being overly close emotionally, feeling the same pain and joy as each other. Though, I suppose it gives the whole twin psychic thing a whole new meaning."

"T-the Professor says it's rather odd even for mutants," she said shifting embarrassedly. "He was kind of against going to school and doing stuff like… well me so much. He says that although our heats are so strongly bound, we are still different people and we think differently, but… it's hard, you know?"

He reached over and took her hands in his with a reassuring smile as he thought of his sister and how much he had grown to care for her. He loved his sister, but he has never had that kind of a bond; to him, that was so strange to think about.

"I can't say I'll ever understand how any of you feel with this, but…" he said with a small grin. "I do know what it's like to be emotionally screwed up, but we all need to let the past get lost in the wake of making our futures – or some corny shit like that," he said giving them all a laugh.

She smiled at him thankful before reaching up and pulling his lips to hers as hers reached his she kissed him. Harry was startled for a moment before placing his fingers in her hair and kissing back. His tongue touched hers and it felt both right and wrong all at once as they pulled apart to here gambit childishly wolf-whistling.

Harry and Fussure were both red cheeked as she spoke out in a soft stutter. "I'm-I'm sorry, I just… I couldn't help myself, you're just… I think we really like you," she said looking away blushing. It obviously didn't help that Gambit was snickering.

Harry smiled as he gently lifted her face to look at him and leant in kissing her ever so soft lips with just a touch before pulling back and smirking.

"I think I really like you too," he replied after a few moments of looking into her soft purple eyes.

"Then how about a bottle of champagne to celebrate…!" Gambit called out laughing. "Fussure finally has a boyfriend, and a handsome non-pervy one to boot!" he chuckled before looking to Harry smirking. "You're not pervy one, are you?" he asked laughingly as a few waitresses brought over several bottles and glasses.

"Umm… not really," he replied nervously as he got a suspicious look. "Well not any more than the average guy," he added to a cheer and laughter, even Fussure giggled while he blushed.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Hermione sulked as she left Cordelia's office at Hogwarts. "That stupid perv, groping my arse, and she had the gull to put her hand up my skirt while doing it too," she muttered angrily as she stalked the halls, and felt too hot, made worse that Cordelia's friend, Laurel was there, laughing and encouraging her.

"Oh, can I have a feel too?" asked Fayte as she stepped out of the shadows of the hall startling her with a smirk on her lips.

Hermione groaned and followed that with a deep sigh. "Why can't you women just realise I like guys, men… I'm NOT into girls!"

"Oh, but I'm a woman," she replied smilingly before looking down at her body. " Well kind of… and I have been for centuries. But I guess you're not into necrophilia either," she said sadly, but her smile was ever present.

Hermione slumped as she continued walking with Fayte walking beside her. "I should just give up now and settle down for the life as a woman's plaything."

"That's the spirit," Fayte said holding back a laugh. "I'm always up for some roll play if that's what you're into."

Hermione glared at her. "I'm not…" she retorted taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I have to deal with Cordelia's sister at work, and twin nurses, and now Cordelia, and possibly Astoria and her mother, and now you!"

"Hey, I'm just joking around," she replied in defence. "Sure, I would screw you so hard that you would come begging for it every day, but I'm not going to grope you or anything without your consent. I have a little more pride than that."

"Well, thanks," she said with a small smile rolling her eyes. "I guess I get a little stressed. It's not that I really mind the advances. In fact, I feel flattered; it's just… well it's laid on too thick. It isn't even asking me on a date, its asking for..." she sighed while Faye nodded her head in sympathy while wishing she had twin's after her too.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

It had been a few hours and Fussure was resting snuggled up in Harry's arms almost on his lap as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her as they talked, laughed, joked, drank a little and ate some snacks.

Harry had just mentioned returning to the mansion to get some sleep when they were startled out of their sleepy daze by screams, and both rushed to their feet and looked down on the dance floor with wide eyes.

The bouncers had both been shot whimpering with bloody wounds and flung through the door of the club. A good forty, maybe fifty men flooded in wearing orange jumpsuits and armed with weapons from electrified polls, projectile guns, and even energy riffles.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed one of the men. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised him as one of the men from outside earlier. "Not so exclusive now are you," he said smugly.

"Purifiers!" Gambit muttered to Harry beside him. "Mutant haters," he added as he wasn't sure Harry had heard of them as they weren't the biggest group. "I don't think this shit knows what they just walked into. Those that aren't mutants are armed to the teeth around these parts, and with these lunatics on the loose who could blame them?"

"It looks like I'm the boss around here now!" he laughed loudly and proudly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You… the brainless moron… no not you. The prick in charge. Yes you… don't you have any respect or sense of self-preservation?"

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked snidely. "A dead man," he said firing his handgun just as Harry flashed a bright red, metal built, and the bullet disintegrated on his left arm as he moved it in the way. "I'm a Knight; you should show some respect," he replied as the light disappeared to see him in his standard armour.

"He's just a… a freak like all the freaks, dangerous monsters!" one man screamed out in hate.

"You're the only monsters this world could do without," Harry retorted. "Waving your weapons of murder around hating just because you get your rocks off on it! I'll give you one warning, and if you don't throw down your weapons and surrender. I won't be held accountable for what happens next," he said as he looked out to scan the crowd down below to see that most were mutants.

He snorted. "Like we'll surrender to a filthy mutant lover like you…" he began but trailed off as several people powered up and he gulped.

Rock mutants. Fire mutants. Water. Ice. Laser. Things that had no name. Men and women drew weapons, and everything was aimed at the intruders while an older man down below snuck in and dragged the bouncers out of the way before bad things happened.

What next took place could only be described as a complete and utter beat down as Harry and Gambit gave the go ahead to break shit as long as that shirt were the racists – funnily enough for a country like the US that had a seriously horrible history of racism; the Purifiers were exceptionally diverse of skin colour, but it seemed they could put their differences aside to be racist together.

_Human nature! _

Harry, Gambit, and Fussure had to look away. Well, Harry did warn them, and warn them he most certainly did. It was a shame they were idiots, and with Harry's might he would make sure none of the jerks would get out of jail any time soon, and the Crater had just added the black suit colour for humans. Unfortunately, the US had a few hateful politicians who don't want peace; they want control over mutants, and they'll do anything to get it, including funding arseholes like the Purifiers and risking the whole world stability.

"Let's get back to the mansion," Harry said turning to Fussure. "Charles might be concerned. It's just gone one in the morning…?"

"Umm… yes, okay," she agreed with a soft smile. "This date was… fun… well without that a-attack. I didn't even get to beat one up."

Harry laughed as he led her outside and back into his waiting limo as the police turned up. "Yeah, me neither… let's hope for next time," he said as they pulled away. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled up to him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

"Kurt, watch where you land us!" Kitty moaned as her friend teleported them into a closet at Flash's party. They had a secret mission so secret only they knew what it was, and that was to spy on Fussure. "And get your hand off my butt!"

"Oh, sorry!" he said while not sounding that sorry as he pulled his hand back and was likely blushing up a storm.

They had seen the older girl leaving in a limo with the rich genius guy as they peaked from the last dark closet, they hid in. It was nice of him to take her after that Flash stood her up but listening to Flash admit to making fun of her. Didn't they realise how much prettier Fussure was to that blonde tramp? It was fun getting to see the trap getting humiliated and then Flash by the pretty red head.

However, what they failed to remember was that Jean Grey, (a telepath), a member of the X-Men was at this party with her boyfriend Scott Summers so was startled as she pulled the new closet door open fully.

"No spying!" Jean hissed at the two. "Now Kurt, take Kitty and go home or you'll be in so much trouble if Storm finds out you snuck out without telling anyone!"

"Aww!" they both complained. "But didn't you hear what Mr. Avalon was doing. He was making fun of that jerk Flash," Kurt whined. "I think he's awesome. I wish I had the guts to do that."

"Just go home," she said with a sigh as the two looked sad as Kurt took Kitty's hand and the two poofed away. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes while brushing back her long red hair as she moved over to a closet just a little from the first to open it and find them. "I'll always know where you are," she said in annoyance as they finally disappeared again, for good that time.

She couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at Flash and his tramp as they watched Fussure leaving with her date just as she detected the police arriving as they got a tip off about underage drinking.

Jean did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Scott as he had been laughing at Flash's misfortune and dragged him out of the back door before using her powers to fly them over a few gardens and onto the main street. She did see that Shield Agent though as she near leapt fences without hands.

Scott and Jean looked relieved as they watched the police raid the party and bring it to a very early climax. "Well, I guess Flash made a really bad impression on Avalon," Scott commented with a shrug looking at his watch it was still too early. "You want to grab a pizza and then catch a late movie?" he asked her thoughtfully.

She shrugged. "Sure. These parties are getting worse and worse. I don't think I want to bother with the next one," she said as she took her boyfriends hand and they walked away from the house, glad they took a taxi, and Scott pulled out his phone to get an cab to take them into town.


	30. Evolution

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXX**

**Evolution**

Harry yawned as he slowly woke up; his eyes pealing open. He felt a little awkward and seeing Fussure snuggled up in his arms made him gulp. However, he let out a relieved breath as he realised, they were both fully clothed in what they wore yesterday. It's not that he disliked the idea of making love to her, but he wasn't sure Xavier would like him… doing 'it' with one of his students, especially since they had only just met.

He rubbed his tired eyes free of sleep and carefully slid out from his new girlfriend's(?) slender and soft form. It took him no time to get in his shower and take a quick wash before suiting up. He leant over Fussure's still, softly breathing form before kissing her check and leaving her a note before leaving her alone in his room.

It didn't take Harry long to find Cyclone and hop in before taking off. It took even less time to make it to New York where the Helicarrier flew above the clouds hidden from sight. He landed and was then escorted to the bridge where the bald, black, eye-patch wearing Coronal Fury stood waiting.

"It's good of you to join me Mr. Avalon," he said as Harry was led onto the bridge.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied rolling his eyes. "Okay, Nick, just get to the point…" he said just as they were interrupted as Spider-Man fell through the door as it opened automatically. He was wearing his red and blue spider jammies. It seemed that he had been by the door with his ear pressed to it.

Harry sighed while rolling his eyes. "Mr. Parker, can we help you with something?" he asked with raised eyebrow.

"Does everybody know my secret identity?" he asked whinging.

"Probably not," he replied shrugging as a smirk lined his lips. "How about you come and work for me, and I can make you into the Ultimate Spider-Man!"

"Fury's already got that covered," he said smugly.

"I'll pay you," he replied smugly as Spider-Man actually seemed to reconsider the offer.

"He's mine," Fury interrupted with a growl and glare. "You already have your own super team; leave some heroes for the rest of us!"

Harry laughed. "Okay, but if Spider-Man wants to work for me, the offer is open," he said smilingly as he winked at the costumed superhero. "So, what is it that you want, Fury?"

He sighed as he turned from the two. "A Senator McGrath has started a… project. He calls it the Sentinel Project. He has some highly advanced mech's, and he plans on unleashing them upon mutants… you saw the fiasco he brought about with the registration act! He is opposed to your Might and Magic Project and the MPF… he doesn't want the powers policing powers system to work here in the US and has a lot of support!"

"So, this dick wants to start a war!?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes as Fury nodded. "He's been stealing technology, hasn't he?" he suddenly demanded in anger.

"Unfortunately, yes," Fury agreed with a slight growl to his voice. "Neither Shield nor Sword could convince him otherwise. It seems the moron doesn't realise what he is doing. All he cares about is attacking mutants, which will alienate all superheroes around the world, and all mutants, as well as countries, which are trying to accept mutants as an inevitable future, and set up systems to protect people and the world from… less than desirable mind sets."

"Fucking dick," Harry growled out hatefully. "CyberTech will pull from the US if it has too… but… perhaps we can play this cleverly… these bastards… the Purifiers and the likes are like a modern KKK, and we wouldn't stand by and let the KKK pull this shit, so we won't let this idiot senator and his lackies either."

"I knew you would say something like that," Fury said smirking. "This man has a large portion of the US on his side, convinced of their own… moral superiority in this matter, most of them misinformed with so many loud mouthed minorities shutting down the smart questions and answers that they aren't likely to listen unless given reason…"

"I guess we'll have to crush every mech they have ourselves, if we have too," he replied furiously. "I shall not condone such attacks, and blind ignorance towards another race of humans, and I'm British – we have a long history of shutting down crap like this!"

"Hey, I'm not British, but I'm so in!" Spider-Man interrupted. "I might not be a normal mutant, but this still affects me and other meta-humans."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Maybe, but for now kid, stay in school, and don't do drugs. We'll try talking some sense into the people before it's too late. If we can get jerks like him out of office, we can stop this project before it's fully off the ground."

Fury nodded his agreement. "It's all well and good stopping mutant criminals, but when they start attacking them all through some kind of mass fear, which people like this only promote. Then we have to step in and put a stop to it!"

Harry was about to reply when the Helicarrier lurched with a boom and they all lost some footing. Spider-Man jumped up and back landing on a wall as some side panelling of the carrier's bridge was pealed back by a giant purple metal hand. They looked over to see a huge purple and red robot.

"Scanning complete!" it said in a nonchalant emotionless voice over the gush of wind and screams from panicked bridge bunnies. "Harry Avalon's located confirmed, destruction authorised, collateral damage and death authorised!"

"Whoa, that thing's a hunk of junk…!" Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, I would love to meet its creator so I can slap him or her for going backwards with technology!"

"I don't think now's the time to make fun…!" Fury began as he drew his energy pistol and readily aimed it at the robot. However, a huge blade sliced its head clean off without a problem and a large green metal hand pulled the torso away to fall back on deck, and Cyclone hovered in place of the mech fully transformed and rearing to tear trash apart.

"There are more of those cheap hunks of junk on the way!" Cyclone spoke, and everyone could tell he sounded annoyed. "I shall keep them busy while you prepare for battle!"

Harry nodded as he held his bracelet tight gritting his teeth. "This bastard dare try murdering me with such primitive garbage!" he hissed out as Cyclone transformed back into helicopter mode and flew off. "It looks like I will be tearing his junk apart after all!"

Fury nodded as he got on a computer as others ran around putting out fires and whatever else they could. "It looks like Shield has been classified an enemy of the United States. They obviously have a good hacker to get this approved because it completely bypasses the White House, and Department of Defence!"

"Seraph…?" Harry asked as he got to work at another computer terminal while his Focus was flickering through information screens. "I need you to hack through the firewalls and give us contact over Sword," he said and didn't await a response or expect one. "Shit, it looks like we have around twenty of these antique wannabee machines incoming. In addition, around forty US Air Force fighters… their comm. systems are off and they're receiving written orders."

"Wow, someone's texting in their orders!" Spider-Man spoke out as he was crouching on a wall looking over Harry's shoulder.

However, Harry ignored him and continued typing away. "They're ignoring my attempts to get them to turn their radios on. I'm using a White House mission abort code we have in the system and they're still coming! I've contacted the MoD and the White House; they're sending abort codes and are being ignored."

Fury growled in anger. "That is an act of desertion. Inform them that if they don't return to base now, we shall consider it an act of treason and shoot them down!"

Harry just nodded as he typed away. "It seems they don't care. They may have been tricked into believing we're the traitors, or they could be mutant haters! I even tried telling them the President is on board, and nothing; not even an accusation of lying."

"Harry," Seraph's voice came over the main comm. so they could all hear her. "I have director Abigail Brand online. She has also launched a fleet of jets. They'll arrive in approximately six minutes."

"Put her through," Fury said hiding his surprise that it was that easy to get help from her.

"Fury, what the hell's going on!" the woman's voice demanded. "All I know is someone is using our forces to attack Shield. Then there are these… robot things. If I hadn't seen CyberTech's mechs I wouldn't have believed it possible… we could use some of-…!"

"It's McGrath and he's trying to get rid of Avalon," Fury interrupted. "Harry Avalon is on board and his helicopter mech will be engaging soon. We have our pilots loaded and ready to launch but around seventy-two percent of our aircraft are non-accessible because of some maintenance from the issue with-."

"Well, good luck with that," she interrupted with a sigh as she didn't need details. "My jets are incoming, but I can't do much from orbit!"

Harry laughed as he just remembered something funny. "I knew I should have put some guns on that thing when we overhauled the Peaks computer systems and we could have bombarded these pricks from orbit."

"I'm surprised you didn't," Fury said glaring at him. "We already know you've been monitoring our activities."

"Hey!" he replied shaking his hands in defence. "You always have to keep your eyes on the people keeping their eyes on you. Its only common sense. Plus, with the Peak, I was just waiting for the right opportunity to make official First Contact rather than alienating the… well aliens. You guys are seriously lacking in the… 'Make Friends' department."

"We haven't exactly come across any aliens we want to make friends with," Abigail Brand replied and they could practically hear the eye roll. "If you hadn't noticed most aliens want to exterminate us and take our planet, and any aliens we know about that might play nice don't care about our planet enough to visit… or the Fantastic Four has just really pissed them all off!"

Spider-Man laughed, which interrupted. "Umm… sorry but can't this wait. We have incoming, and I can't fly, and have no witty puns for this situation!"

"Oh, crap," Harry said as he typed away on his computer. "The Avengers aren't in town!"

"I've already called in the rest of Spider-Man's team," Fury said rubbing his brow. "Spider-Man, you go meet with them and defend the carrier as best you can!"

"I'm on it, Fury!" he replied as he leaped through the door off the bridge.

"Seraph," Harry said as he stood up. "Tell Professor X I'll have to postpone our meeting again as it seems I have some robot arse to beat!"

"It'll be done boss," she replied readily. "Just be careful Harry!"

"I will," he answered with a smirk. "This could be great. I'll get to test out my new powers!" he said as a grin formed, and he rubbed his gauntlet making Fury and the bridge bunnies nervous as he turned to them. "You've seen form one, and my new kickarse Dragon Wing form…" he frowned as he just called it Crimson Wing, but the media had other ideas. However, he grinned as he continued. "But next up… I figured I would completely give in to the utilisation of my magic," he laughed while Fury and the bridge bunnies gulped.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Fussure had woken that morning surprised and saddened to see Harry had left her. Though, she just figured he went exploring the mansion, so going back to her room and de-fusing the three sisters showered, got dressed, and went looking for him. However, after they checked for his helicopter to find it missing the three girls looked to each other in worry.

They could only hope he wasn't ditching them. They thought they had grown close and that he liked them… her. He was so nice, funny, and a great guy, plus really cute and had a great feeling body, and he was a great kisser. If they had only went back to his room, they would have found his note and alleviated their worries.

However, the three sisters were about to go and see whether he had spoken to the Professor when Storm, Cyclopes, Wolverine, Jean, and Jubilee came charging in towards the X-Jet fully kitted out for a fight. This made them look to each other in worry, so they rushed over climbing in to.

"Where are we going?" Excel asked as the engines started up.

The others looked to them in surprise. "Mr. Avalon is in trouble," Jubilee quickly said to her friends as the jet just started pulling up, Cyclopes at the controls not worried about the unexpected extra passengers. The more the merrier, as long as it was not Kitty and Kurt as they were a little young for this kind of mission, and probably had homework they weren't doing.

"He left to speak with Coronal Fury of Shield," Storm continued as they shot off towards New York. This made all three sigh a little relieved he didn't run away, but worried about him non-the-less. "However, it seems that Senator McGrath has somehow been building some giant robots for the purpose of capturing mutants and other metas whether they deserve it or not…!"

"Now they're attacking the Helicarrier," Wolverine growled out in anger. "I may not be on the best terms with Fury, and I may not always agree with him, but he always does what is right by his country and the world. I also know Shield supports this power's policing powers stuff. He did bring together the Avengers after all."

The triplets gave each other nervous and worried looks as they finally buckled up readying to go help save their boyfriend. "I can't believe these horrible people!" Starla said sadly. "It's no wonder the mage were hiding if this is how supposedly smart people overreact to people who are different."

"I would have thought in this day and age," Jubilee agreed with a sad sigh as she brushed back her dark hair from her piercing onyx eyes. "Well, that people should be able to cope. They didn't act like this when we were still hidden… well, for the most part hidden."

"Humans have a tendency to hate what they don't understand," Storm told the girls sadly. "And then they tend not to try understanding or looking at it from our point of view. It's true; some of us are dangerous because we have no control over the ability we are blessed with. However, people like that need help… compassion, and support to control themselves rather than fear or hatred."

Wolverine snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like morons like McGrath would give a damn. He just likes hating. He gathers all of the nut-jobs and convinces them that we're the devils' creation and propagates lies to people who believe their politicians are telling them the truth! I would hate to know how many kids' freaks like them have murdered… how many mothers and fathers have killed or even tortured their own kids that they'd loved for so long just because they're mutants or sorcerers… in the name of some god that may or may not exist but certainly doesn't care about human affairs!"

"It's easier for the mage though," Jean said helpfully. "The US Magical community… MASUSA, according to the Professor can pick up distressed magic and save most of their children. There are only so many psychics and we don't all have giant psychic amplification systems we can use to save all the mutants."

Tina punched her left palm with her right fist. "Then they're not parents, and they never loved those kids because NO mother would harm their kids if they ever cared!" she growled out angrily, a look of disgust on her face. "This is why Magneto does the stuff he does, because of people like them, but still Harry and people like him and the Professor try to bring about change and hope, so we must fight. But with this McGrath rallying people who share the same brain cell… it makes it so much harder to change the world for the better of everyone who lives here!"

"Unfortunate but true," Storm agreed sadly. "We can only hope that McGrath will be ousted from his position for exceeding his authority. We've been told he has commissioned the illegal use of Air Force fighters, and they won't heed Shields warning that they'll be shot down for treason!"

"It seems they don't realise that they aren't under official or legal orders," Wolverine growled out. "From the information we've been given even the White House has sent abort orders, but they're still coming. Just before we were told about this the Avengers were sent officially as part of this new Meta Police Force to shut down this robot thing: The Sentinel Project!"

"T-then that's good news," said Excel sighing in relief. "Maybe they'll find the master controls and shut it down!"

"We'd have destroyed all the Sentinels here before that!" Wolverine said with a smirk as he pointed out the window where they got their first look at the robot things as they blazed over the Helicarrier as another mech: a green one was playing with the creepy purple one's, and jets launched from the carrier as more jets were incoming.

"This is X-Jet two, calling Shield carrier, request permission to land!" Cyclopes said through his headset.

"X-Jet two, you're clear for vertical landing platform three!" a man over the radio said. "It's the one that's lit up," he added as Scott saw the orange lights on the landing pad.

It took little time to land, and after the wheels were clamped, they descended into the Helicarrier and came to a stop. They all sighed in relief as they hadn't been noticed by the Sentinels, and they unbuckled and exited the aircraft.

"Hey, you guys joining team Spidy?" Spider-Man made them all jump as he was hanging upside down in front of them by a web.

"No thanks, kid," Logan said rolling his eyes as he looked to see Spider-Man's teammates. The girl in a white suite covering all, but her long black hair, the hugely muscular black guy, the guy with the helmet, and one with a green bandana. "I'm not working with a bunch of high school kids. That's why we left Kitty and Kurt…"

"You mean them?" Spider-Man asked as he pointed behind them where two teens' heads were phased through the jet.

Kitty and Kurt grinned sheepishly as Kitty phased them the rest of the way out looking sheepish. "Well…" she said nervously. "We couldn't let you fight without us. I mean, come on, Spider-Man's like the same age as us and he works with Shield!"

Logan sighed tiredly as Storm rounded on the young teens with words of reprimand for sneaking into the jet without permission.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Harry smirked as he stood out on deck of the huge flying aircraft carrier while explosions blew around him.

"Okay, let's do this…" Harry said as he reached out and slid his fingers over his bracelet and the holographic screen lit up. "Okay, Carmine - Mystic Knight Mode!" he called out in mock of every cheesy transformation series he had ever seen.

He lit up blindingly with this red fuzzy light for only a moment as shifts of components formed before it faded away and he smirked. Harry's armour was now more like a material of living and flexible fibres. The layers were thin and skin-tight around his upper body and hands, formed and moulding to the contours of his body in black with a crimson spine of metal down his spine and around his neck like a collar.

The 'armours' trousers were firm but bulkier and more padded in all the right places with crimson boots, and tight firm crimson cuffs around his wrists, and up his forearms. His eyes were covered around by red metal, having no discernible way to see his eyes but he could see better than anyone with three strips of glowing crimson lines in a bird like down angle linked in the centre. Within the black were vanes of crimson circuits that lit up with energy.

"So, Fury, what do you think?" he asked sounding amused. "It's pretty cool, right…!?"

"It doesn't look better than your dragon armour," he replied over the comm.

"Not better," he replied smugly. "Just different…!" he said as a burning piece of aircraft came careering towards him and the deck.

Harry openly laughed as he reached out his right hand and running the length of his forearm a long-barrelled cannon-staff materialised as it flew as if it was attached to him but wasn't. It flashed red as a strange sound came from it, like words and equations spoken so fast they were all said together as one, and a huge pentagram circle formed. The piece of jet were swallowed up as another huge circle spat it out over the mouth of the river before both circles faded.

"Now what do you think?" Harry said laughingly. "I designed this new mode to draw on my magical potential and amplify it. Carmine's new… well the computer is programmed with certain weaponry or defensive spells and allows me to use them. I figured, 'why have magic and not use it'," he said as he hopped up into the air hovering air as huge wing like engines materialised behind him as if they came from his shoulder blades as if they were a cape they were that pliable and thin and flexible, spreading out and weaving out behind him, as they hovered thicker around the tops, behind him attached by seemingly nothing and only glowed red around the edges. "It's still in beta, but all tests so far have been good. After all, I'm freaking awesome!"

"You know… I really wish I could disagree," Fury answered after a few moments. "I really hate you sometimes!"

Harry just laughed as he blast-off with the wings flowing and curving to his needs as a huge red blade forming from his staff he sliced apart two enemy jets without a thought before heading to where he was surprised to see some kids fighting a Sentinel. He realised it was Spider-Man's team as his AR system zoomed in on them, and Harry left his staff to float beside him as they could see it wasn't round but had five smooth and rounded sides.

Smirking Harry reached out his left hand as he selected the spell. The strange echo of computerised language sounded in one millisecond and then a liquid plasma blast from a glow of red with white hot power and cut the Sentinel in half from crouch to the top of its head with a swipe of his hand causing it to stop and both pieces to peal apart and all the pieces of innards to crumble away as it dropped down to the deck.

"Kitty, Kurt?" he said in surprise as they were dusting themselves off. "I didn't know you guys hung out with Spider-Man!"

"We snuck on the X-Jet and Logan wouldn't let us fight with them," Kurt said shrugging. "So, we joined Spider-Man's team! But… hang on, what the hell, dude. You got a new suit. That's freaking awesome!"

"Umm… thanks," he replied sheepishly as he turned as a huge blast of energy from a Sentinel fired on them. Harry's left hand stretched out as seven drone engines appeared out of nowhere and moved into guard around them as they pixelated into a stealth mode before they flashed into existence as the shield took the hit. "This is Mystic Knight Mode," he said now proudly over the sound of the attack as it was going to over power his shield; he was going to get the kids to run when lightning blast through the robot and fried it into exploding.

"Stay away from those children!" Storm roared as the weather span around her as she flew above, blasting at more Sentinels.

"Whoa… that is some awesome arse-kicking," Harry commented as his shield drones disappeared again before streams of red light over seemingly nothing as Carmine recalled the drones as they were too damaged to be anything more than a risk.

"You know, I have my Spider-armour that Stark built!" Spider-Man interrupted childishly as he looked up at Storm.

"Yeah, and you're dangerous in it," White Tiger said bonking him on the head. "So please, don't you think about making him another Spider-armour for him to break the city and us with!"

"Ow, come on, I was not that bad!" he complained rubbing his head as his friends gave him a look. "Okay, okay, I was that bad… sorry; I'm not that good at controlling super armoured suits… I was just saying-."

_**Boom!**_

It was a red-haired girl as she crashed through a huge Sentinel before Harry had a second thought about taking it out as it targeted them. She tore out lots of components before it blew, and she crashed down next to Harry with a wicked grin on her lips.

"Wow; your new armour looks totally hot!" she said hugging him, she could feel the soft metallic strangeness of the material. He smiled as he returned the hug. "We were worried about you Harry. Seriously, you should have woken us. We thought you might have changed your mind after you thought about it!"

Harry shook his head and gave her a small kiss on the lips, which caused her cheeks to light up. "Don't be silly, Tina… why would I want to give up you three. You're all totally awesome!"

It was with that a grinning blonde-haired girl seemed to appear out of nowhere hugging with him too. "Wow, thanks… we were so worried you might get hurt!" she said accepting his kiss in greeting.

"Hey, what about me?!" a brunette said as she flew over wrapping Harry in a hug and giving him a kiss too.

"Wow, are they nearly identical triplet sisters?" Spider-Man asked getting a nod from Kurt. "Damn, I can't even get a date with Gwen!" he declared unhappily. "And he gets three sisters… triplets…! Like… am I supposed to be jealous or am I supposed to worship the guy?"

"A little bit of both," Kurt suggested, and the other boys could only nod in agreement.

"Some guys get all the luck!" Power-Man said with a sad sigh. "But we can beat up more giant robots to make us feel better!" he added while clenching his fists while the other guys nodded and got ready.

"Idiots!" White Tiger muttered in annoyance.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Wanda was in full 'super-gear' as she was dragged by her hand into Hogwarts by Evelyn who was at least wearing some creamy shorts and a white tee shirt over her super suit.

"Your sister isn't going to run away if we take our time!" she complained to her frosty friend. "My body is not designed for running this much!"

"Stop complaining Wanda," she replied nonchalant. "Ashe invited me today, and said she wants to meet my new friend, which is you! I do not wish to waste a moment!" she continued as she dragged Wanda into the school and passed some baffled looking students.

If Wanda hadn't grown to care about her new teammate and friend, she would have resisted harder, but as it was, she cared too much about her… her best friend even if they hadn't been friends for long. She had never had anyone to call best friend before, and secretly it made her happy, so like a diligent best friend she let Evelyn get away with a lot more than she should.

She was then pulled into the Great Hall where breakfast was still underway, and Wanda wished she could rob some toast on her way passed as she hadn't eaten yet. However, she was pulled to the front and had to ignore all the staring, curious students.

The hall was quite nice though, as it had multiple round tables scattered all over and the hall seemed to be outside in a glade, but she knew it was just a hologram. It was still nice though. This school could be interesting she supposed, and they might accept mutants at some point as mutants needed to learn to control their powers too.

"EVIE…!" Ashe squealed in happiness once Wanda and Evelyn reached the head table, and she eagerly hopped over the table and hugged her icy little sister before pulling back. "And you must be Wanda… Evie speaks about you a lot. I'm pleased to meet you," she said surprisingly giving Wanda a quick and tight loving hug.

"Umm…" Wanda mumbled at a loss for words when her tummy grumbled, and she blushed as some nearby students snickered.

"Haven't you eaten yet?" Ashe asked in horror as Wanda shook her head. "Well, come on… you can have breakfast with me," she said happily leading them to an empty table and loading them up some breakfast.

At the head table Cordelia sighed sadly. "My sister doesn't come and visit me, she's too busy with work!" she said pouting sadly.

"Did you invite her?" McGonagall asked her as she watched Ashe with a smile, glad the girl was happy, and now that she would shut up about her little sister coming to visit.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Explosions blazed everywhere as Fussure and Harry weaved in and out of trouble from the mechs and fighter jets, blasting and slicing the enemy (Harry), and smashing through them, (Fussure).

Harry growled as he took out enemy jets and had no mercy or pity for them, but he was starting to feel fatigue. They were committing acts of treason, and on the way towards some serious war crimes, so he would blow them out of the sky. He found it quite awesome to watch Fussure flying around and crushing things though; maybe he found a strange fetish for super strength in hot young women he never imagined having.

"Harry" Fury called over the comm. "The Fantastic Four have joined in on ground….!" He began but watching the Human Torch blaze by Harry, so paused for a second. "Well, the other three are still at ground level trying to protect the civilians under us… If you forgot we are above a city… well we've managed to get out above the docks, but our forward momentum has ceased! It seems like the battles almost over as they've almost gone and down. The Avengers have reached McGraths base."

"Good," he replied with a growl. "These fighter pilots still aren't listening. I don't know what's wrong with these morons!" he hissed out as he created a red half sphere of energy and shielded himself and the Human Torch to his shock as they were almost taken out by missiles, but the bubble of light popped as soon as it was hit and they moved aside.

"Whoa, thanks there buddy!" Jonny Storm (The Human Torch) cried out in relief. "Damn, I was almost a goanna," he said laughingly as he tried to continue chatting up Fussure, which was why he had been distracted.

"Continue that and you will be!" he replied in annoyance. "They're taken," he said with a glare. This did two things; the first confused Jonny, and the second made Fussure grin widely as she liked the way Harry claimed them, and the way he referred to all of them pleased her that he didn't need any training.

"Okay, man, shesh!" he replied quickly as he shot down another plane with a tongue of flames. "I wish guys would just label their girls. It would make my life so much easier!"

Harry just rolled his eyes wondering whether The Human Torch should see a shrink about his girl obsession. "Well, anyway," he said slowly before shaking his head. "Hey, ground crew, how's it going?"

"It could be better!" answered a gravelly voice. "But everyone knows me; I prefer clobbering to rescuing from burning buildings and the likes!"

Harry sighed and again rolled his eyes. "Fury, it seems like we've almost got this cleared up. The last few jets are retreating, and from trajectory scans they're heading back to base…!"

"I've already contacted their bases to let them know," Fury replied. "They'll be arrested on touch down!"

Harry could only nod in agreement. "Fussure and I are returning, Cyclone you can stay in park," he said as he gestured for his girlfriend to follow him.

They both landed on deck, and the one girl became three as they each gave him a hug and a kiss while his wings dematerialised as he led them back towards the bridge. The bridge was probably the least damaged part of the Helicarrier: apart from the engines as they looked around at all the busy bunnies trying to patch things up and put out flames.

"The Avengers just reported in!" Fury said as Logan and Spider-Man entered the bridge with their teams. They were all quite sore, but none of them seriously hurt, thankfully. "They've taken control of the Sentinel factory and destroyed all of the remaining machines. However, McGrath got away before they got there. They only had to deal with military, but at least they listened to reason after a while."

"I guess they weren't legally sanctioned either," Jean commented as if fact rather than the question it might seem to be as Fury nodded in agreement. "These people are going to ruin all our hard work!"

"It's already starting," Fury said angrily. "I have reports that McGrath is trying to accuse us of attacking him, and provoking them, and the masses are eating it up! We have a warrant for his arrest, but at this rate it would look back for us to arrest the bastard."

"Yeah…!" Harry muttered in thought. "Fury, can you get me on TV - now!?" he demanded as his mind ran through many different things. "I could do it, but I want on the air sooner rather than later!"

"What channel," he agreed with a nod. "I think I can arrange something quick time!"

Harry grinned wickedly. "All of them!" he answered with a crafty twinkle in his eyes. "If I can show the world that we should tolerate and accept over hate; then I can stop him from corrupting those with a brain who don't gift praise on god for everything 'good' in their lives and don't blame 'the devil' for all the bad. Let's show everyone some heavy truths!"

"Well, we can only hope to get through to them!" Spider-Man said looking to Fury. "You can get him on the air, right?"

"Yes!" he said turning to some bridge bunnies. "I want Avalon on the air in five minutes!"

"Wouldn't it be better with a reporter!?"

"I know someone who would love to…"

"We're not letting your 'girlfriend' do it Spider-Man!"

"Ah, why not…? Gwen's cool!" he replied sheepishly. "She likes this stuff, and let's face it. It won't be easy to get someone on our side!"

"Coronel Fury, we've located the girl," a bridge bunny said. "Shall we obtain her?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied. "Just set up for the live broadcast and bring the girl!"

"Sweet…!" Spider-Man said smugly.

"Yeah," agreed White Tiger laughingly. "It's just a shame you have a secret identity and she won't know Peter Parker got her the gig!"

"Crap, I didn't think of that," he complained sulking sadly.

Harry laughed as he patted the guys shoulder. "You could always come clean and tell her that you're Spider-Man; you work for Shield and you'll probably end up joining the Meta Police Force! I'm sure if she's a great friend she'll keep your secret!"

"I'll… think about it, thanks man!"

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Paul Smith sighed in relief as his jet touched down back at base. It had been hard going and ignoring all those orders sent to him from the Shield Helicarrier had been hard work. However, he wasn't going to contradict his order to attack the traitors and bring them to justice.

However, he had been surprised when he realised that the Fantastic Four were out trying to stop them, but then they'd obviously turned traitor too. His commanding officers, and those giving orders said to be wary of these 'supers' attacking and trying to defend the Helicarrier.

He hadn't expected other mutants, or CyberTech to try stopping him though. That was odd, and those odd purple robots. He was told to work with them to destroy the Helicarrier and anyone, and anything onboard. It was a secondary priority after the CyberTech mech made an appearance to try shooting it down without destroying it, but that was a lost cause. The helicopter mech was just too fast and powerful.

Therefore, he just tried to land hits on the Helicarrier to bring it down, but all its engines were guarded, and he even saw Spider-Man and his team protecting the Helicarrier. However, his orders also stated that the menace known as Spider-Man was showing his true colours as an enemy.

His younger sister had been rescued a while back by Spider-Man, so he was doubtful, but felt betrayed when the web-slinger was really betraying his country and turned out to be the criminal the Daily Bugle made him out to be. He felt ashamed that he and his fellow pilots lost to traitors.

Sighing sadly, he unbuckled his belts and opened his cockpit before standing up. He was startled as he had guns in his face by his friends and colleagues and was dragged screaming from his plane and practically slammed to the ground in pain as he fell from the height of his cockpit.

"Lieutenant Paul Smith, you are hereby under arrest for the crime of treason against the United States of America!" an MP said in anger as he forced cuffs on Paul's wrists as he struggled and squirmed.

"WHAT!?" he yelled out in horror. "I didn't… I was following my orders against the traitors of Shield!"

"Negative!" the MP replied hatefully. "Both Shield and the White House sent you abort codes. They even tried telling you that your orders were treasonous, unsanctioned, and illegal! You chose to ignore them; therefore, you are being arrested for treason! Take him away!" he spat out as the man screamed and cried; his own friends disgusted with how easily conned he was were only too happy to watch him go.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Gwen Stacey had been surprised when after the huge battle in the sky, (she had been filming on her small digital camera), a Shield helijet landed next to her. She had then been taken. She had thought they were just a rescue team, but after the nurse on board checked her over for any immediate injury and found none they had just flown up.

Then they landed on the Helicarrier, which had been the focal point of the battle in the sky. They didn't even care that she was filming it, but then she wasn't filming anything important, so she figured it was okay. Though, they annoyingly wouldn't answer her questions, and only the nurse would talk to her.

She was then led through a few corridors… well, a lot of corridors to end up in a huge hall that led to a stage seemingly set up for a TV show or something where she was left alone, and finally one of the men spoke before he left telling her to wait there.

The last thing she expected was for Spider-Man to drop down startling her. "Hey Gwen," he said, and sounded as if he was smiling. "Congratulations. You're going to be interviewing Harry Avalon about the truth of the battle!"

"I am?" she asked with wide eyes, baffled as she nervously brushed some stray blonde strands of hair from her eyes.

He chuckled nervously as he nodded his head. "Yep, you sure are. I sorted it for you…"

"W-why…? Do you know me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Would you tell the world who I am if I told you?" he asked, curious.

Her eyes widened as she tried to put a name to the voice. "P-Peter," she whispered out as it all clicked into place.

He pulled off his mask while chuckling nervously to reveal a brown haired, brown eyed boy. "You weren't supposed to guess like that. I think that's cheating!"

"B-but how…"

"Bit by a radioactive poisonous spider," he answered with a sheepish smile. "The web thing… well that's just me being too clever," he said trying not to sound to big-headed as he wasn't in Stark or Avalon's league just yet.

The pretty blonde girl smiled a little. "W-well, that explains a lot… seriously, like why you keep disappearing, and other stuff besides."

"You're not angry, are you?" he asked worriedly. "I mean… I always wanted to tell you most of all, but it got harder with each new enemy I made and… I just couldn't bring myself to put you in any more danger than just being around me."

"I… I… no, I guess I understand," she said suddenly flinging her arms around him and giving him a warm hug. "But now I'm going to be worried sick every time Spider-Man is mentioned on the news."

He sighed in relief as he took a deep breath, breathing her in as he held her tightly within her arms. "I'm glad… and don't you worry, I have some pretty awesome friends looking out for me!"

"Hey!" moaned Harry as he and his giggling girls entered making them pull a part blushing. "If you're going to be all kissy kissy, and touchy feely with each other get a room, it's more private. Nobody… well I don't want to walk in to see her… or you… doing things…!"

They both exploded red as others had walked in at that point and misread what was said. Though, either way it was embarrassing anyway. "Let's get on with this," Fury interrupted glaring at Harry. "So, stop teasing the kids, and stop being rude in front of them too, we have a worldwide broadcast to make."

"Right…!" Harry said with a sigh. "It's time to spread the word… the word of awesomeness!" he said jokingly as he hopped up on stage. "So Gwen… hmm… it's no wonder Peter's got the third leg for you, you're cute," he said causing her checks to light up more as she finally realised that her best friend liked her as more than best friends.

Fury groaned again. "Harry, seriously stop teasing them, and stop with the innuendos. This broadcast needs to air ten minutes ago!" he said glaring at the guy as Spider-Man looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "Miss. Stacey, you've been brought here at Peter's suggestion to carry out an 'interview' with Harry Avalon about the battle and the racist war mongers that started it."

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Magneto watched as Harry Avalon made his speech on every channel on the planet about order and law, and that neither mutant, meta, mage, alien, or human should be labelled above that law. He spoke of peace and co-existence and showed footage of McGrath's mutant capturing robots attacking the Helicarrier and its defence.

They showed that human ignorance and hate had caused many innocent people a lot of trouble and that all should live in a balance and not have to worry about some strange men snatching them in the middle of the night because they're different. That they should hold out hope for a brighter future.

It was this hope that gave his daughter to Lily and Betsy knowing that the witch would return to where she should be, and that her 'friend' would run off with her, and they would keep Wanda. He was an arsehole, but he wanted his daughter to have a better life than he could ever offer.

He knew from friends that Wanda was well looked after and has actually made a proper friend: a friend like he and Xavier used to be. It was such a shame that that friendship had been foolishly broken so harshly.

Someday something in the world would change, and hopefully he would be on the 'good' side. He had been so uncertain of late about what he wanted. It seemed all he really wanted was for a quiet life. He was old and only getting older. Ever since his mother was murdered by that 'man'; he had had his quiet happy life stolen by a mutant who just wanted power for powers sake.

He quickly shook those thoughts away as he rubbed his temple as Mystique swaggered into his office; her yellow eyes scanning the TV as it replayed the interview by the schoolgirl, they found to give an innocent touch, which was quite clever of them.

"What do you make of this?" she asked him looking mildly bored or tired. "I was thinking if this goes somewhere, we could at the least try too…!"

"Keep out of their way?" he finished off frowning. "I know. It's tempting, and… the possibility to live peacefully with humans is captivating, and less stressful – I'm too old for this… stuff!"

She laughed with a roll of her eyes. "There will always be those who hate us, but…" she sighed tiredly. "I remember Charles when he was younger. Idealistic, and too clever for his own good…!"

"And he could read my mind," he agreed with a smile tapping his helmet. "But not anymore," he chuckled sourly. "But then I have my greatest tormentor to thank for that!"

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

"Gwen…" Peter tried to say something. He was in his civilian clothes as he carried her to the top of the Empire State Building where they now sat, but he just couldn't fathom the words. "I just want to say that I…" he trailed off uncertain here.

"Peter, please hurry up," she replied with a little smirk smile blushing. "If you're… you know… going to ask me out, then get it over with so I can say yes!"

"W-will you go out with me?" he blurted out suddenly.

She couldn't help but grin. "I-I would love too! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that!" she cried out and before he could react her lips were on his, kissing him. He just melted into his greatest desire kissing back, a first time for both of them.

They kissed for a few moments before pulling back and blushing. "I guess this means I'm Peter Parkers official girlfriend," she said smilingly as she snuggled into his arms, content. "I just need a secret identity so I can date Spider-Man too," she said giggling as he looked at her in horror.

_**CyberTech CyberTech CyberTech**_

Harry was still in his Mystic Knight Mode as he floated above New York City with Fussure smiling in his arms before they kissed lightly, lovingly, needing to feel each other's tongues.

They pulled back grinning at each other as they lick their lips. "This is a day we'll remember forever," Harry said smilingly.

"I… I think we will," she agreed as her lips returned to his as they held each other tightly, kissing, feeling, enjoying, and loving. The day fell into night with beautiful colours that they missed as the sun finally set on a day that would be remembered in years to come as the day the world change for the better – until the worlds were to change again.

_**To be Continued…**_


	31. Meta-woes

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXI**

**Meta-woes**

Eighteen months after the events with the attack by Sentinels on SHIELDs Helicarrier, and everything was relatively calm. Well; they would be calm if the racists and other assorted arseholes would stop with their terror attacks. It would also help life if the criminal elements of the world would stop being arseholes too but wasn't likely to ever happen no matter the state of the world.

That was why several criminals within London were hoping to make a big score. They had heard that the 'Angels' of the Camelot Unit of MPF HQ, London were away, and that left London with a skeleton staff with a lack of any powerful supers. They were misinformed it seemed and luck did not like them.

"Stop you vile villains!" the super yelled out as he floated down to land in the way of the three mutant criminals, four human criminals, and one stray alien looking to make a quick buck while stuck on Earth had already been captured in a magical bind after the two women had beaten them up a little.

Laguna looked over at the man in surprise. She had never seen someone so… was patriotic the right word, or crazy? He wore white spandex that even covered his head with a cowl, and the union jack flag covering most of the white. He had a chiselled jaw line and strong confident blue eyes, and muscle upon muscle, which could explain where all his brain power went (to keeping up those muscles), or he really loved those old superhero comics and cartoons.

She looked over her new super-witch getup and felt thankful she didn't look like an idiot. She didn't what people thinking this grinning loon was with her. Her outfit was now a form hugging slacks and top in dark green with a black skirt around her waist and quarter way down her thighs angled down her right leg, and a tight black jacket with crimson buckles holding it semi-closed, and black boots and gloves. Her staff was the same as ever but now a with black blades in a short form hanging on a black belt with emerald buckle around her waist, and a gold badge hanging to the left of her buckle with MPF logo, and the CyberTech CT logo over her right breast on her jacket, and her eyes were green with the whites being black, and her hair was now a green so dark it was almost black, and long, tied back to her waist with a black ribbon that hung to her butt.

She looked to her partner, Psylocke to see a surprised grimace on her face while looking this man over, and Laguna couldn't blame her. However, she was surprised that her girlfriend looked like she wanted to crawl into a tiny hole and die. Though, Laguna could only guess that her girl really hated corny superheroes like him.

Psylocke looked smoking hot as usual. She was wearing skin tight black (fading to dark purple towards the edges) all in one armoured, she would say leather, but it was made of some material of which she couldn't pronounce the name, and small black boots and gloves with a thick belt around her waist slanting down to the left with a MPF badge and the CT logo in purple over her right breast. Her hair was half black as it had streams of deep purple.

In Psylocke's belt; in holsters on her back were two telescopic tonfas that channelled her psycho-kinetic energy into force just to add in that extra kick. She wore a purple mask around her eyes with purple shading her eyes and purple painted lips, and her hood was down and back like Lily's showing off her black coloured Focus on her right ear, like Lily's, only Lily's had a dark green light and Psylocke's was purple.

"Umm… we've already been caught!" one of the captured men spat out rolling his eyes as the they all struggled against the wavy transparent-ish magic holding them several feet above the ground, bunched together and extremely uncomfortable.

The man in the Union Jack looked them up and down in stunned astonishment as he looked around to see the amused Laguna, and Psylocke looking for a hiding place. "My little sister!" he yelled his greeting, a wide grin showing. This caused Laguna and the failed bank robbing mutants, humans, and alien to double-take as Psylocke gave him a sheepish grin.

She then sighed and took a big calming breath. "Captain Britain; do you always have to be so dense?" she demanded glaring at him suddenly and taking her sisterly duty seriously. "You don't just come flying in and think that there's something for you to do when we've already done it!"

"Oh, but sister; it is my duty to help," he answered not noticing the angry twitch to her right eye. "I am a Superhero after all… and look, I've recently achieved government sanction!" he said proudly pointing to the golden MPF badge on the left of his chest, and the blue coloured Focus on his ear with white light.

"Whoever got you that badge and Focus is going to die!" Psylocke hissed out through her teeth in annoyance. "And they're going to die very painfully!"

"Calm down now…!" he suddenly moved knocking away a red energy beam with his left arm. Several angry looking men had come out from the shadows of buildings carrying energy riffles. "Place your weapons down!" he called out, his eyes narrowing to show some form of normality.

"Why would we do that you freaks?" the leader yelled out sneeringly. "We're going to kill you spawns of Satan!"

"Wow that's something new!" he replied clenching his fist. "You shall surrender now, and perhaps the law will go easy on you!"

The leader just sneered harder and fired. However, this time Laguna moved and raised a hand absorbing the blast with a shield.

"Then I guess that means we get to take you in the fun way!" Laguna said with a scowl.

"Freeze!"

A soft female voice called out. The riffle wilding humans didn't have a chance to react then they were flash frozen to the spot and the temperature dropped forcing them to drop their weapons as the metal became too cold to bare.

Three girls stood to the side. The mid teen girl in the white leotard with little blue snowflakes, and icy like mask over her eyes, and a blue glowing Focus frowned thoughtfully. She turned to the other girl matching her age who also had brown hair wearing black body tight leather with a chain whip around her waist like a belt, and a cat like mask around her eyes, and a black hood up on her head with large cat eyes and ears on it, and like all the girls had the CyberTech logo over her right breast.

"How was that Shadowcat?" the frosty girl asked her with a look of hope in her blue eyes, as Shadowcat rubbed by her left ear where her yellow glowing Focus was.

"That was awesome…! What do you think, Scarlet?" she asked looking to the older girl who still worse her scarlet coat and Goth look, but her black hair was now long to her waist going through a gap in her hood and tied with a red and black lacy ribbon by the small of her back, and scarlet around the edges of her hair going all the way round, and a red headband with little horn like crown look, and like her friends wore a Focus, only hers was glowing red.

The Scarlet Witch just rolled her eyes. "You've only been a member of the team for five weeks, and you feel the need to teach Snowdrift to make terrible puns?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, I love to have fun girl!" she said laughingly. "Hey… so is that… weird guy Captain Britain?"

"Yes," agreed Snowdrift shrugging as their Focus's brought up his file. "I had heard he joined the MPF!" she said gesturing to the badges each had, hers was on her belt front in place of her buckle, Scarlet Witch's was on her collar like a pendant, and Shadowcat's was on her right hip.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your brother, sweetie?" Laguna asked Psylocke as the teens started gathering up the bag guys as their unit four-by-four skidded to a stop. It was like a huge van with armour and six giant wheels with a hinged section in the middle, and coloured grey with huge MPF logo on each side and sirens, and they started loading it up with the three police woman who got out of the front to assist securing the prisoners and officially reading them their rights.

Psylocke groaned as Captain Britain looked hopeful, and sighed. "Captain Britain, this is my girlfriend, Laguna!"

His eyes opened wide, but a huge grin lit his face. "My little sister is settling down… not only is she an MPF agent and stopped her criminal ways, but she has someone special!" he declared gleefully.

"Yeah, and I'm a senior agent, so that makes me your boss, so seriously stop being a moron," she said complaining. "I introduced you, so that should be enough… why don't you just dump those morons-," she gestured the men still under Laguna's magic as a second vehicle turned up, "in our truck for us and… I'll think about calling every once in a while!"

"Wow; that coming from my sister…? I'll take what I can get!" he said picking up all the baffled bank robbers and rushing off before dumping them in a cell in the truck before closing it and sealing the back door shut. "Okay, ladies, gentlemen, all is safe now, you may take them all away…!" he said smilingly to the police. They just gave him a strange look before hurrying into the front of their vehicles and driving off.

"Betsy's brothers a freak," Shadowcat whispered to her two friends.

They both nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Scarlet Witch agreed eying him as he waved the vans off. "I think he's read one too many superhero comics. I mean, nobody really acts like that… well accept him apparently."

"Well, brother, we're leaving now," Psylocke said quickly as she and Laguna joined them. "I mean, we've got to get the girls home. It's a school night," she said quickly ushering them back to the car that waited, and practically rammed them in the convertible before skidding off.

"But its Friday?" he asked confusedly looking from the retreating car to Laguna. "D-do they have Saturday school?" he asked her baffled as he had never heard of such things when he was a kid. "And the one in the coat looks a little too old for school; does she go to college, or university?"

Laguna grimaced as he was smarter and more observant than her first impression suggested; she gave him a small smile. "Umm… well, yeah, she has university, but Psylocke was talking about… umm… private tuition… lessons that the girls have in the morning, and she doesn't want them to be tired."

"I see," he said nodded happily. "My sister has grown up and is staying out of trouble. I am pleased for her."

"Umm… yeah…" she said putting her finger to her Focus as was habit sometimes when someone spoke to her. "Oh, Winter, thank the gods," she almost cried out over the comm. "Right… umm… Captain Brittan there's a huge fire three blocks east of here; do you think you can handle it alone?"

"I'm right on it!" he readily agreed. "Farewell, Miss. Laguna, we shall meet again!" he said before launching into the sky.

"Yes, I know, but he'll put it out anyway!" Laguna said over her comm. sheepishly. "I know, but I'm tired and want to spend some time with Psylocke tonight. Okay," she said rolling her eyes. "Yes, Darling, I love you too, and calm her down before she makes too much of a fuss, and I'll see you later!" she said with a small smile before she launched into the sky heading home.

Captain Britain frowned after he put out the fires and captured the arsonists. It had been some joy riders nearby having had stolen a few cars and having dumped them set them ablaze. It was just unfortunate for them the cars had monitoring devices so he could easily capture them with some assistance from MPF command, (or the MPFC) and his Focus's Detective Mode.

He had to wonder whether he was really that annoying. He sighed as even the Hulk had ditched him once. Well at least these teenage boys couldn't ditch him as he waited for the normal authorities to come and take them away. They would soon throw themselves down on the police's mercy to be kept away from the corny loser.

_**CyberTech Worlds Clash**_

Gwen Stacey sighed as she looked to the brown-haired teen before her while glaring. "You're late!" she reprimanded playfully. "The movie starts in ten, so I got the tickets, so you seriously owe me," the blonde cutie finished as she adjusted her glasses.

Peter chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Rhino was on the rampage, doing his thing and being an ass. I can barely believe I've finally caught the moron. I swear fools like him make me look bad!"

She sighed while rolling her eyes as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "So, do you ever intend on telling that sweet Aunt May of yours your secret, or we'll be stuck to day time dates as you keep getting grounded!"

"Sorry, it's kind of hard going, especially since I'm not only a part of Shield, but the MPF as well," he answered with a sigh as they were startled by the explosion not too far from them. "Oh crap," he said giving her a look. "I could just pretend…"

"Bite me Parker," she said with a smirk. "Well… you'll get to if you hurry up!"

"Incentive if I ever saw any!" he replied, smirking he kissed her lips as he tore his shirt open to show his Spider outfit with a gold shield in the centre of the spider logo with MPF logo.

She watched her hero leaping off before she placed a Focus with red light on her ear, which created a display in her eyes, and she could hear the New York MPFC as a large van pulled up, she got in where a man and woman sat at desks in the back while another man drove; all of which were under SHIELD authority so they had to keep mouths closed.

"Gwen Stacey, reporting," she said as she took her seat and started using her computer. "Spider-Man, I'm online!"

"Online too," he replied over the com. "It looks like you're working too, huh!"

"Yeah, well my date stood me up, and it looks like some more irritating Purifiers with some mech suits," she replied with a groan. "I guess he'll have to make it up to me!"

"Whatever you want, whenever you want it!" he answered with a laugh that was cut off as some blaster fire distracted him.

"Augh, crap…!" Spider-Man groaned several minutes later as he pulled himself up from where his back hit the side of the MPF van he was protecting as these mech suits were more powerful than he thought and the jerks wearing them were more organised than normal; possibly ex-military. They had gone for the very van his girlfriend, Gwen happened to be in.

Spider-Man moved fast from the ground dodging the laser blast sent by some douche in some clunky mechanical super armour, and to make matters worse there were still five of them; he had only disabled one so far, and there was only one of him.

"Spider-Man, are you okay?!" Gwen's worried voice came over his Focus system built into his new suit. "Our tires are out – we can re-inflate but two of our wheels are buckled, so we can't move, you have to do something!"

"I'm trying, okay; these things are tougher than you might think!" he replied as he dodged another blast and shot out strings of web catapulting himself into the offending armoured jerk, cracking and almost smashing the huge window compartment where the pilot operated from before he was thrown off.

Spider-Man skidded around practically growling as he landed on top of the van. It was at that moment that the protective vehicle's side door opened to reveal a blonde girl with black hairband wearing a black skin-tight suite with a red spider over her front and chest and clawed gloves, a red mask, and the CT logo on her armoured chest and gold MPF badge in between her breasts, and a blaster on each thigh, and a riffle in her hands with huge double barrel and targeting scope, and a thick dark silver bracelet around each ankle, wrist, and neck, and a sleek Focus incorporated to both sides of her mask with extra components within the mask itself giving it a chunky look.

The armoured man had been targeting Spider-Man until he saw the girl targeting him. "Stay away from MY Spider-Man!" she hissed out the corny line before she could stop herself and fired. Her riffles barrels lit up green before the armoured assailant was barraged with twin blasts of rapid fire, green bolts of energy smashing into his suit, and it only took a moment for her to stop as the already damaged armour exploded and left a smouldering mess as a whimpering and bloodied man tried crawling out of the remains of his suit.

"Who is she?" one of the armoured menaces asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter!" another answered as the van door closed as she jumped out down. "Let's just destroy them both!" he said firing at her. She dodged with barely a second to spare before Spider-Man could react she ran up the side of a building as if gravity just didn't work right for her anymore; the bracelets glowing red so softly, if not for enhanced senses it wouldn't be noticed as she fired one shot, and a red bolt this time shot down and knocked out the man who squirmed from his broken armour before changing directions as her Focus helped with aim and changing her weapons settings.

She fired at the other armoured men standing on the side of the building as she skidded to a halt as if it was the floor with her hair drifting as if she was in zero gravity.

"I'm Red Spider, jerk off!" she yelled as she blasted when one of them got lucky and blast a chunk of building off causing her to fall to the ground with a groan. She had dropped her riffle and looking around, she could see her boyfriend dealing with three of them, trying to tie them up with his webbing strings but they were tearing it apart while the last two advanced on her.

"Looks like you're going to be Dead Spider…" one trailed off as her fists clenched and they pointed at the armoured men with red spider monoliths on the back of her gloves leading under the bracelets and two forearm launchers. Then in that moment blasts of webbing splattered into their glass cockpits taking their sight. She quickly sprung out of the way or they would have trampled her, but she allowed herself the smug moment.

However, moments later as she pulled out her blasters and started firing, they had pulled off the webbing and turned their cannons to her. They both fired. She thought she was as good as dead when she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her and she disappeared in a pool of blue smoke.

The armoured guys' gun fire just hit the ground with a boom when one screamed in agony as his arms were sliced off. Red Spider felt dizzy as she reappeared being held by a fuzzy blue devil like mutant with long blue tail wearing padded black leather. They were next to a guy in long brown coat and dark eyes while he was smirking and playing with a deck of playing cards.

She looked over to see that 'The' Wolverine had taken care of both of her opponents, and Spider-Man was getting help from Cyclops, Beast, and Storm while the new X-Jet; a craft built by CyberTech, nicknamed the Weather Strike was hovering above.

"You okay?" Nightcrawler asked as he let the blonde 'heroine' go with a smirk. "You should be more careful; we told you we were on the way!"

She glared at him, but she was relieved, so she couldn't be too angry. "Spider-Man was going to get blasted into a puddle of spider-guts so I think coming out and helping was the right thing to do!"

"She is right, fuzzy!" Gambit said with a smirk as he kicked up her riffle and caught it before handing it over. "You be a little more careful, you here," he said to her as she took her riffle and he started shuffling his cards before heading into the fray.

"They seem to be getting extra tech," Nightcrawler said with a frown before sighing. "I wish I could hang with Kitty's team, but they like the whole girl power thing," he laughed. "I'm sure she doesn't have to deal with as many of these Purifiers as us!"

"Well, you can join team Spider!" she said slapping his head. "This city is huge, and the others can't always be around!"

He just gave her a look rolling his eyes as he rubbed his head. "I think I'll stick to the X-Men. They're like family after all, and just because Kitty's new team doesn't have me, Camelot Unit does if I wanted a change in scenery."

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing?" Spider-Man quietly demanded as he finally got away and landed next to her. "You could have been killed. Did Avalon make you all of these things!?" he asked eying the CT logo suspiciously.

She gave him a sheepish grin before glaring as a thought came to her. "I understand you're worried Peter, but what about me having to worry about you all the time? I kept from using the stuff he gave me until I had to, to save your butt so shut up, and be a good, understanding boyfriend!"

He gulped and nodded his head quickly as she may not realize it, but she was aiming her riffle at him.

She could be scary when she wanted to be.


	32. Beginning Anew

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXII**

**Beginning Anew**

"Why didn't I buy an ocean side villa like this a long time ago?" Harry Avalon asked no one as he was only wearing some swimming shorts and stretched the clinks from his muscles as he lounged on his lounger.

The sun was blazing overhead, and Harry had a slight tan along his muscular body. However, he had two double white lines running up both arms with a sparkle of carmine red where the light hit it from certain angles. The lines ran in a more complicated pattern of seal-lines over his left forearm around, but the lines ran up over his chest and made a complex cog-like pentagram mostly over the left of his chest like a white tattoo of circuitry under the skin, and shimmering with reds and copper when the light hit it in certain angles. Then from the pentagram the lines ran up thinning out and around the back of his neck, and up behind his right ear where it ended.

"Umm… you didn't buy it; you built it," interrupted Diamantina. The beautiful red-haired young woman stretched as she was lounging on a sun bed next to the pool next to her blonde and brunette sisters. Her bikini was a soft blue while Excel's was purple, and Starla's a striking green.

"Perks of being awesome…!" Seraph said as she lounged with them in a black bikini, looking perfect and unconcerned as her hair was its natural black as she had given up her cosplaying for a while – at least – well, this version of her had. "Though, all credit due. I did design this place!"

"Well - we've said it before, but you did awesome, Seraph, and we love you to bits!" Amanda said as she was next to Ginny in their white bikinis, stretched out and beautiful. They both had similar white markings as Harry's, though their pentagrams wound around their tone tummies, and twin lines moving up the right side, twisting around and up their spines to end behind their ears. Ginny's sparkled when caught by the light with yellow-white while Amy's shimmered with pale blue.

"This place is freaking awesome," Amy continued as she enjoyed the sun as she and Ginny enjoyed themselves, though, they had to keep in the shade of the sun umbrella as Ginny was quite burnable even with all the suntan lotions and potions, they enjoyed rubbing into each other. "And the pool and hot tubs and… damn girl; you're brilliant!"

Seraph couldn't prevent the blush or grin. "Thanks a lot," she replied impishly. "You guys all wanted some place nice to take a break in California, so I made it. Its apart of my job."

"Sir," a female voice suddenly interrupted as a young woman wearing a stereotypical blue and white maid uniform with CT on her apron with short pink hair, hanging to the bottom of her neck exited the huge house. "Umm… we have guests, sir."

Harry sighed as Tony Stark followed her outside wearing some shorts and a towel around his shoulders. He was followed by The Avengers and Pepper Potts. Harry could only roll his eyes as he looked over the several unexpected guests.

"It's okay, Autumn," he quickly said as she started fretting and looking panicked. However, at his words she sighed in relief and her gentle smile returned to her pretty pink lips. "Maybe you could bring us all some drinks out if that would be okay?"

"Of course, sir," she readily agreed nodding her head. "Anything else?" she asked looking around at everyone, which made Harry thankful Banners was Banner, and not the Hulk. She would freak having to deal with him and his Hulkiness.

"Have you got some snacks?" Tony asked looking her over hopeful.

"Umm… yes, sir," she was quick to agree while blushing. "I'll bring some out too, please be patient!" she said as she quickly hurried back inside smiling brighter than before as she had a strange fondness for hosting.

"What exactly are you…-" Harry began but Tony laughingly interrupted.

"This is a house warming," he said with a grin. "Welcoming you to the neighbourhood…"

"So… you followed us here?"

"Yeah, pretty much… any chance for a party!" he agreed with a wide grin.

"I'm so sorry about this Harry," Pepper quickly interrupted. "I've been trying to get him to see reason, or at least call first. I tried but he caught me," she said glaring at her boyfriend.

"But surprises are so much more fun!" Janet (the Wasp) piped in laughing as she pulled off her clothes to reveal her swimsuit as she grabbed a surprised Antman by the wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun." She then pulled the startled man into the pool with a splash, still fully clothed.

"For the record I was on Peppers side!" Natasha Romanoff said looking grumpy.

The guy next to her laughed. "Come on girl, don't be so stuffy," he said laughing as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Clint… don't you dare!" she said, but not quick enough as they were soon in the pool fully clothed.

"Superheroes these days," Harry said shaking his head. "No respect for the normal folk!"

"Don't those line things give you superpowers?" Steve Rodgers asked as he found a spot to dump his things and take off his shirt and shoes before jumping in the pool with the others with Banner chuckling as he soon joined them as the water looked really good.

"I still only have a gauntlet… but at least you saw pity to help with the Digi-…" Tony began, but stopped as Harry laughed.

"Want to go quid's in on that nanotech research, now?" Harry asked with raised eyebrow as Tony had things, he wanted that he refused trading research notes for the other few times he offered, but Tony had been getting into the scientist collection business with Harry and getting some stela results in those areas he was more interested in as a business, which was more of a mechanical side of science while Harry's main business was in computer hardware, software and more digital fields – along with a little magical trickery where needed, and super awesome mecha – who didn't love Cyclone?

"Yeah," he agreed with a sad pout. "I'm close, but it's so exhausting and not really my thing, but if we pull our research-," he said with a small chuckle. "Oh, mini-pizzas!" he said as his mood brightened, as Autumn returned with a trolley full of drinks and snacks grabbing a bottle of beer and a few mini-pizzas. "I haven't eaten much today," he explained to the embarrassed looking maid.

"T-that's okay Mr. Stark," she replied nervously. "I-I can get you something more to eat if you would like!?" she suggested reasonably.

"That's nice of you but I'll be okay with some snacks," he answered as he took a bite of pizza. "Wow, these mini-pizzas are great."

"T-thank you, Mr. Stark, I made them myself…-"

"Ahhhhh!"

A young woman screamed as she interrupted. She appeared out of nowhere glompping Harry around the waist crying and whimpering as he held her looking confused. She had green hair and blue eyes, and a slender body and was wearing a CyberTech skirt uniform of blue with a cute little jacket and sailor hat with the CT cog logo on the centre. "Harry! Harry! Harry! It was terrible! It was terrible! Purifiers in London, and they had guns and they were racist against the Angels! And! And! And it was horrible! Grandma was there and my best friends!"

"Summer…!" Seraph said as she quickly got up from her sun bed and moved over to the girl while crouching to reach the level she was at as she was on her knees holding Harry. "Are they okay? Please give me a report?!"

"Oh big sister!" she cried out throwing herself from a confused Harry until she was cuddling Seraph around the waist and sniffling. "Big Sister Seraph! It was horrible. The Angels had beaten up some horrible bank robbers, and then these horrible men turned up and tried shooting them," she said before pausing a little. "Oh, and Miss. Psylocke's big brother Mr. Captain Britain was there and protected grandma and Miss. Psylocke, and then the other three girls saved the day! It was so scary!"

Seraph sighed as she stroked the green haired girls head before kissing it. "Silly, your report shows that it wasn't too troubling. The Angels are so much stronger than a few silly racists."

"But Big Sister…!" she whimpered out with tears in her eyes.

"Summer, sweetie," she gently reprimanded. "I've had this talk about overreacting before. You have to lean sweetie. I don't want to see you so upset over nothing, okay?"

Summer took a deep breath of fresh air. "I… I guess Big Sister Seraph, but it was scary, and I love Misses. Snowdrift, Scarlet Witch, and Shadowcat… and Grandma and Miss. Psylocke!"

"I know sweetie, they're your friends and family, but they're capable of fighting off a few morons," Seraph replied smilingly.

"Summer…!" Another green haired young woman appeared out of nowhere looking a few years older than the other and wearing a similar uniform, lacking the hat or jacket. She was wearing a female pant suit uniform with a neat jacket and red tie.

"Winter! Don't be too hard on her!" Seraph reprimanded quickly before she could say any more. "She's different to us and needs patience, okay!? She will learn if you give her time, love, and patience."

Winter sighed before taking a deep breath. "Okay, sis, but… augh… she is so sensitive!" she complained while pout glaring. "Come on Summer; it's time to go home – we still have work to do and reports to see complete - say bye to our big sisters and lets go."

Summer sighed sadly and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Bye Big Sister Seraph," she whined hugging her. "Bye Big Sister Autumn," she added quickly giving the pink haired girl a hug and kiss to the cheek, which was greatly returned before both green haired girls disappeared in flashes of pixelated white light of pyre flies.

"Your computers are seriously messed up," Tony couldn't help but comment. "Do you think they're better with mental disorders?"

Harry rolled his eyes shrugging. "Says the idiot who's food is being served by one of my 'computers'," he replied, which caused Tony to gulp as he looked at the young pink haired woman.

Harry just shrugged and sat with his girls. "I'm letting Summer assimilate her own mind," he answered the unasked question. "That sweet girl is the most advanced AI on the planet because of that. She is an experiment of programming genius."

"And what about me?" Seraph demanded as she poked him in the chest.

"You, Seraph?" Harry asked in mild mock. "You are the work of a god!" he said spreading his arms out wide expecting a praise that never came as Seraph only laughed and went and reclaimed her deckchair.

"Well, I think you're special, papa!" Autumn said as she gave him an open bottle of beer, but her cheeks were puffed out from suppressed laughter, but Tony had no fear of laughing uproariously.

"I am the only god here!" Thor corrected, which caused everyone to burst out laughing and he didn't know why, so grabbed a beer from the nice pink haired girl and sat by the pool with his feet in the water.

"Don't get Thor started!" Tony laughed as he sat back next to where Pepper lounged and pretended, she wasn't with him.

Harry shook his head and turned to the triplets. "I would have thought Tony would have grown up a little in the years we've known each other!"

"We've only been this close since you joined the Avengers!" Tony said smugly.

"I'm not an Avenger," Harry said automatically each time Tony said he was an Avenger, even though that was probably a lost battle.

"Yes you are," Starla said giggling as she floated up and landed in his lap. "And we know you can't take too much seriously either, and we all love you for it anyway!"

Harry laughed as he kissed Starla's lips. "I think that's what makes me so charming!" he replied as Excel giggling appeared with them, stealing a kiss from Harry too while Tina hoped up from her lounger to join them in teasing their lover.

_**CyberTech Worlds Clash**_

James Potter groaned as he sat bored at a random table at Hogwarts for breakfast. He wasn't really eating anything, and after his recovery from mind buggery, and getting out of jail and everything he hadn't anywhere to go. James was still surprised after everything he had done that his son arranged his solicitor to get him out of jail, and then he had a few more months in hospital until he was fully clean and a free man.

He had been at rock bottom when McGonagall asked him to take the defence class as a second teacher. It was different to how it used to be as it now covered a lot more than curses or hexes. He kind of found it more interesting now; it was more along the lines of miscellaneous magic, but calling it that would be ridiculous, and a bit of a tongue twister. He wished he was better at defence; if he was – he would have been able to stop Dumbledore.

Sirius had been there for him, and he was the one who suggested working for Hogwarts. James was surprised that McGonagall gave him a shot, and he was lead to Cordelia. She seemed nice, and she was willing to give him a shot as long as he completed a couple fast-track courses first. It turned out he had a talent for working with people and was quick to catch on to these 'teaching' methods and the like.

Remus Lupin had been a little more hostile, but he was being nicer about it lately. James believed he was being harder on himself than Sirius had been as they had been blind to the change at first and then it became too late to say anything, and over time they began to question their own memories.

It had been hardest accepting Lily's annulment, as they had been under magical influence when they married, but he couldn't blame her for wanting out. They were on good terms, so he couldn't hope for more than that. Though, he would have never expected her to bat for the same team. However, looking back on it Lily had always been a little different at school, and something she said about Laurel Makeba at school made him feel like laughing as that hadn't been a subtle hint, but at least they had two amazing kids together.

Harry and Amanda were flipping _SUPERHEROES!_ Harry and Amanda were both being rather fair towards him and Lily. They got to see them, and Harry had taken him to the pub a few weeks back and they had an awkward chat, but luckily Sirius mysteriously showed up, and invited himself to lighten the atmosphere. Thankfully the few times his daughter came to see him; she was much more receptive since she hadn't been thrown away like trash, which made him feel like shit just thinking about.

It was nice to see both of his grownup kids, and great that they would let him, and Lily be a part of their lives, even if it was only minimal; he felt a little jealous of Lily as she saw them more as she did some superhero stuff to make up for breaking out of jail. However, he couldn't help but feel proud now he had his own mind back that his family, though broken was more whole than it ever had been.

He sighed as he nibbled his toast wondering what he was going to do with his life now. Though, Cordelia had said he could stay on the job for as long as he wanted, he was not sure he wanted to be a teacher as a career. It was harder than he thought it would be – well, more stressful than hard.

Shaking his head clear he drunk some tea. He had not long come back from Gringotts as he finally checked over his accounts as some memories seemed really fuzzy and he was right to be concerned. However, he was surprised the goblins were so helpful in tracing the missing funds and starting a full investigation into how his account manager had not reported a client under another's control, which they had enough measures to have detected it years ago and set him and Lily free.

James was still surprised as the bank manager had called the police on a muggle phone and the goblin responsible was cuffed and taken into custody for questioning. It was believed he must have been paid off somewhere and was now on remand at the Crater until his charges were brought to the courts.

However, James couldn't help but be awed by the renovations done by the bank as they didn't just use phones; the goblins were actually using technology like computers and this internet thing like James's new mobile phone thing could surf, and he still couldn't get it right, which was why he went on an evening course to learn these things.

It seemed that all of those time and effort saving gadgets lightened the goblins spirits a little, and they _LOVED_ – absolutely _LOVED_ working with CyberTech, Stark Industries, and the muggle world in general. The muggles gave them representation where mage never had and never would and investing in the muggle world was a lot more lucrative than the magical world ever was.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore had stolen a lot from James and his family. He wasn't happy with just stealing their lives but taking their money too, or vice versa. Though, on a slightly better note, after the goblins sold all of his gold (since the magical world now had to use muggle money that was a new synthetic and magic proof form for cash-change) he didn't have to carry around huge gold coins. He had just got this Gringotts bank card thing and a pin number to buy stuff. Though, on a downer they depreciated the value of gold by a hefty margin during the last year, but the goblins were optimistic that the price would slowly rise over time.

Shaking his head James looked around the hall with a frown. "Breakfast on the moon?" he asked himself rolling his eyes at the illusion the hall was shrouded in that morning. "It's not that awesome. In fact, it's kind of distracting," he said as he wasn't the only one looking around in awe, and looking up at the Earth, his left eye twitching. "And what the hell is that giant metal thing? Is that some kind of… building? In space?" he asked looking at the huge muggle made thing circling the planet and wondering how any mage could think they were the superior species of human when the muggles built that.

"Oh, I thought Spring had deleted the Peak from this program," Cordelia startled him as she took a seat opposite with Ashe and McGonagall joining them. "Some of the Satellites are still in it too!"

"I'm working on it now!"

James was startled as a pink haired young girl of about fifteen appeared next to him. She was wearing the new Hogwarts uniform. He looked her over. She was wearing a black and white plaid skirt halfway up her thighs and a black body-hugging blouse with the Hogwarts badge on her right breast pocket, and a black Hogwarts blazer with white trim, undone. She had on small black shoes and black and white soaks going halfway up her thighs, and a matching tie loosely around her blouse collar. Her hair was long down to her butt tied at her waist with a white ribbon.

Her uniform was black and white rather than green, red, blue, or yellow for the simple fact it was what the first years wore to the Welcoming Feast, as they had to buy it before they came to school and got sorted into a house, and with a few magical tricks woven into the materials Hermione Granger apparently invented it would change the white into their new house colour once the Sorting Hat (while it still was a Sorting Hat) called out their new house.

"It's a Saturday. I didn't expect you to be here so early," Spring sighed exasperated as she gestured the students that were here too. "Can't you people be normal and sleep in late?" she asked rolling her pretty green eyes.

"Sorry," James said quickly. "Umm… I really did try to get back to sleep but I was thirsty and needed a cup of tea, and I don't have a kettle… or tea in my quarters."

She rolled her eyes again as she turned her gaze to the others. "And what are you up for? Cordelia you're never up this early on a school day, what gives – its Saturday."

"Can we exchange you for, Autumn?" she asked hopefully.

Spring glared. "If you don't behave, I'll trade jobs with Summer," she said smugly as Cordelia and Ashe both paled.

"YOU wouldn't… that's just cruel," she replied fearfully. "Anyway, she wouldn't come here without Winter, and Winter runs the MPFCs systems, so she can't come too!"

"Well, whatever," she replied as the hologram faded away in a stream of rainbow lights to reveal a huge hall with light wood floors and walls and a huge crystal glass ceiling with giant windows in the walls letting in tons of natural light. She couldn't help but giggle as she heard loads of cries about the sudden brightness.

"Is this what the hall really looks like?" James couldn't help but ask. He got some nods as he looked around in awe. "Wow, it's really been renovated… what happened to the enchanted ceiling?"

"Replaced by the holo-grid," Ashe said helpfully. "We moved the old ceilings enchantments to the astronomy auditorium as that hall needed something, but it was too… some arsehat historians wouldn't let us damage anything, so we couldn't set up anything more than holo-systems for Spring and the computer systems, and they wouldn't have let us do this to the hall without moving the old ceilings enchantments." Ashe said while shrugging. "It's so much more fun to have this in the Great Hall though, and we've got some new programs Seraph sent over yesterday. I can't wait to try them."

"Okay," Spring said and, in a flash, they were in an old Western tavern set with stage and cabaret act and piano playing while they danced, and even the tables changed to match the setting. "Is this one okay?" she asked looking around at all of the awed students.

"Awesome; theme sets!" Ashe said with a wicked grin. "What other ones are there?"

"Well, we have a medieval one, a fantasy land one, a Jurassic Park one, and a Three Musketeers one, and a few others like that!" she replied shrugging. "Things like the dancers are only three-D models, more like watching a show on TV, so they're not hard-light, and as you'll no doubt realise, they along with the stage are just an illusion into the wall, but it should alert you so you don't walk into the wall."

"Oh… awesome, but how about you put on the Jurassic Park one…?" Ashe asked hopefully with a look of excitement and glee on her face.

"NO!" Cordelia quickly said shocking them. "I am NOT having breakfast with dinosaurs and freaked out kids."

Spring shrugged. "Well, maybe some other time. I'll get to sorting out the lunar set, unlike you I have stuff to do," she said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I had never thought Hogwarts could get any weirder," James said with a sigh as he finished his toast, though it wasn't cold because of magic. "I mean… we're eating breakfast in the old west!" he said shaking his head as he finished his tea. "Well, I guess that girl corrected my false belief!"

"Yep, you shouldn't think too far ahead of yourself James," Ashe agreed readily. "Isn't that right Miss. Cordie?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I guess… one minute you could be having breakfast on the moon, and the next you could be having breakfast in a cheesy Eastwood movie!"

"You surprisingly get used to it," McGonagall piped in helpfully.

_**CyberTech Worlds Clash**_

Arthur Weasley didn't know what to do with much of his time since his wife and youngest son were in jail, and his department of the Ministry neither existed nor was needed. He worked with Amelia with the MPF these days, as he was fairly well versed in dealing with illegally enchanted – or worse – cursed items.

He had hoped and prayed that Molly and Ronald could possibly be under Dumbledore's magic like Lily and James were, but no, even now they didn't get that Dumbledore had lost and that what had changed in the world, muggle and magical couldn't be undone. Though, he was thankful that Ronald realised that Dumbledore was a nutty bastard. It didn't mean he cared to rehabilitate. However, Molly wouldn't hear anything bad about Dumbledore, not even from James or Lily; she had been indoctrinated too well, and it would take the therapists years to get through to her.

Heck, all of the people CyberTech would eventually be saving with medicines created from potions; they now had one pill that could cure the common cold in just twenty minutes. Though, he felt a little sorry that now no one would be able to use that excuse to bunk more than an hour off work. However, when he mentioned things like this to Molly when he visited, she could only go off on a hateful rant, and that was just one of the quickest aspects (as they needed heavy testing first) of new medical studies the muggles got working, and now doctors from all over the world were scrambling to work with healers to mass produce miracles.

He had never known his wife was that obsessed with what Dumbledore thought was best. At least Dumbledore had the excuse of being insane, and even more so now he was in a padded cell with severe mental trauma because of Lily's curse to give him dreams of the pain he had caused others.

Arthur quivered as he thought of what finally led to the old man's isolation. It made him want to be sick and wonder why any man insane or not would want to do that to Voldemort. Talk about feeling bad for the bad guy, Voldemort was traumatized and was still receiving therapy, and was surprisingly more receptive of his new status of prisoner since his cellmate was gone and he got a cell to himself.

Hell, Arthur had thought about seeing a therapist after just hearing about it. He quivered again. He didn't even want to think about Ron and that 'Blob' guy he kept talking about. The one who was supposedly looking out for him, and he just didn't want to know, especially after he pulled up a picture of the Blob on his phone on his way home.

The best plus side – muggles were surprisingly happy to teach mage how to use every day pieces of technology and Arthur enjoyed taking his course on the internet and computers, and didn't feel too out of place as he went with a few mage friends and the course had some older muggles who needed lessons too because their kids usually got snippy after the fiftieth question, and he could attest to that with his own kids.

Shaking those thoughts off he looked around Diagon Alley as he walked in from the street; the Leaky Cauldron was owned by CyberTech, and the muggle building next door was bought out with the empty magical shop behind and knocked down to open the Alley up to muggle London, and the pub had been done up into a restaurant with large beer gardens open on either side, one in magic, one not, and it was open to anyone and apparently making quite the cash fall.

There was no longer: 'the' muggle entrance. Though, they still managed to have a little trouble from Purifiers, but the MPF were authorised to deal with them, and police were always on high alert, so they weren't too difficult as long as they were taken in before they could hurt anyone, and with Knockturn Alley getting renovations and being patrolled there wasn't much anti-muggle hatred going on, and with everything the muggle world offered; a lot of mage who might have been more antsy chose to step aside. The UK was doing well and adapting.

However, Arthur knew the US wasn't doing terribly, but some people just wouldn't let the world be rainbows and puppies. Though, Canada was doing fairly well at accepting their past back into the fold, and other participating countries were either going the same way as the UK or are having some extra teething problems like the US were.

Though, there were countries who had openly declared death on sight for mutants and mage, which was stupid in the long run and could land them in war, but there were plenty of people fighting back, and the UN was getting off their arses and actually trying to put the few in their house who were not adhering to human rights laws in their place – mainly because they had little choice as it was on public display.

Diagon Alley was now kitted with electrical lighting and electricity all over, and it was packed with pedestrians since the Alley didn't have an actual road for cars, and delivery vehicles brought in stock and stuff early in the mornings when the Alley would be empty. Though, it did seem to brighten the place after dark and make the place more convenient and warmer, especially since they needed network links for bank and credit card payments. Though, they still had cash registers for the newly circulating muggle cash.

He shook his head clear as he came to his twin sons shop. It was still brightly coloured and in your face, but it had grown bigger since then, and though they still sold their jokes and pranks, now with a larger market as mutants and even normal humans come into the Alley, his sons were expanding into other things, and they had already opened two new shops; one in Hogsmeade, and the other the other side of London where a small magical district had opened up within the last few months, and they were looking to expand into other towns and cities.

Arthur smiled as he realized that all his kids, but Ron and Percy had made something big of themselves and had happy lives; luckily for Percy he hadn't resisted when the military invaded, and he was offered an admin position within the Magical Regulation Department of the UK that he had little choice to take as he had a family to look out for. Though, Arthur hadn't seen much of Percy, thankfully Percy's wife had no such qualms against letting Arthur see his three-year-old granddaughter.

However, Arthur's daughter had to be his greatest achievement as she was a superhero working with the Camelot Unit of the MPF when not working for CyberTech! He couldn't be prouder of her, and his boys too he supposed; two of which were working with MPF; one as a Dragon Ranger (Charlie) still working the ranches with a lot more guests than ever as muggles loved dragons (only while safe behind walls and fences), and as a curse breaker (Bill).

Arthur couldn't help but grin as he entered the shop to see it was as busy as usual and several young men and women in uniforms were helping customers.

"Hey there dad," George greeted him from behind, laughing as he made him jump. "Sorry," he said but looked more amused. "Well anyway, I figured we could get a delivery from that new fast food place that just opened down the street!"

"Oh, sure; that would be nice… ever since…" he began but trailed off with a sigh. "Well, I've eaten a lot of takeout food, and realised that I should have learnt how the cooker works at some point."

George chuckled sadly shaking his head. "You could always go to a restaurant. Or go find Ginny and get her to cook something?" he suggested but couldn't hold back his laugh.

"That isn't happening," he replied rolling his eyes. "First, she can't cook toast in a timed toaster without somehow burning it," he said laughing a little. "And secondly she's not even in the country; she's on holiday with Harry and Amanda in the US!"

"Oh yeah," George said nodding. "Sirius told me about that. He said he's off to go and invite himself to stay at Harry's new condo! Looked like he was dragging Remus with him; you know Sirius has an awful habit of getting lost, even with a map."

"That sounds like him," Arthur nodded as George led him out back and up to the comfortable flat on the third floor. "Well, he doesn't have to work for a living so he can get away with running off when he wants."

"I know what you mean," he replied sighing. "We maybe well off but Fred and I don't have people like Seraph to run things while we're gone… with the delicate balance going on around here we can't take a vacation anytime soon without someone we trust in charge, and none of our staff are really… well; they're young, new, and lack experience in managerial roles, and we can't ask our other store managers to use the Floo like a door to run here too."

"Oh, I have some leave coming up if you want, I could waste a weekend if you want a break," he piped in thoughtfully. "It will be nice to get away from the Burrow for a while, as I'll admit I've considered selling up and downsizing… it gets kind of lonely!"

"I can understand that," Fred said as he walked in with a sad looking grin. "How about you give us this weekend, and when we get back, we'll gather the family and we can all talk about it, since it's the family home… we need to make sure everyone is okay selling it. Then we can all have fun finding you a new place."

Arthur grinned and nodded his head. "Thank you for understanding, boys, but I'm famished; I've been hard at work, so get on the phone and order up some grub."

The twins could only laugh with their father.

_**CyberTech Worlds Clash**_

It was another boring day doing boring stuff for Mr. Fantastic was what most people would say. However, he loved doing stuff like crunching numbers and astrological research. It became all the more fantastic now he had access to magic and had wonderful new equations to crunch.

Though, it was depressing that his team thought he needed to get out more. However, looking at his computer monitors he frowned as he finally spotted something he had previously not noticed, or more accurately, before he ignored it, as whatever it was wasn't as close when he first noticed it.

He had originally shrugged it off as a mass of asteroids, and since they were so far away and not anywhere near the point of coming towards the Earth, they really didn't seem important in the long run as they were heading further out into space, or so the original calculations showed.

However, they had moved – possibly - and not just because of a nudge because of a gravidic pull from a star or planet as the trajectory wouldn't, couldn't change so much. They were now on a direct intercept course with the Earth. Yet; that didn't seem correct somehow, yet it was; it was a very strange reading, but he had to ere on the side of caution.

"T-they can't be asteroids!" he muttered to himself as he typed away at his system. "Herbie, please analyse using every satellite you can gain immediate access too!" he said to the computer.

"Yes, sir," a soft male voice replied over the speakers. "It seems they're of some unknown origin, and they have… possibly changed trajectory... I am analysing a star point of origin now, sir," he said as a green holographic sphere map of stars appeared over his lab console showing a target symbol with dotted dashes leading further than the map spread as it zoomed out and out beyond known space as it searched through star chart after star chart.

"Whatever they are; there are no planetary systems on any of our star charts on their path into the Sol System, so if you're an intelligent life form," Mr. Fantastic muttered with narrowed eyes. "Then we sure as hell haven't had any dealing with them before or they're going the long way around in the hope that we will not notice them until they're on top of us? Though, it could be that their world isn't even in our database, our star maps don't go any further! We got our maps from the Guardians when we met them a few years back, so they should be relatively complete."

"Presuming they are extra-terrestrials, sir?" his computer Herbie interrupted. "However, judging by the patterns I am picking up from the unknowns sir, it appears highly likely as I have detected that they're seemingly picking up speed – however, sir… I believe that yes… a CT satellite we have been working with has just accepted my request for full analysis and is offering access to other satellites… sir… these things seem to be giving off a dimensional distortion… they may possibly not be from our reality, which could explain why we cannot find an origin planet while they are on the outer rim of our solar system, because that planet is not in our dimension."

"How long until they get here…?" Reed asked Herbie with a look of concern on his face, but he frowned a little as he knew he didn't have full access to that satellite while he had been assured, he did. "And what are the approximate numbers?"

"Approximate time of arrival in our solar system if they continue this rate of speed," he answered nonchalant. "In three weeks, two days, twenty-one hours and seventeen minutes they will enter our solar system in full and arrive at the Earth roughly six point three weeks later, and numbers are unknown – I cannot calculate the numbers because of the dimensional distortion is interfering!"

"Damn! Send this information to the MPFC!" he said quickly. "Then contact Avalon, Stark, Sword, and Shield… though, by the fact Avalon's computer let us use his satellites, he'll be up to date soon."

"Yes sir… will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Herbie, but I have some extra work to do," he answered both worried and excited about this new predicament. It beat fighting against anti-mutant propagandists, and their ridiculousness. "This seems kind of interesting, and I'm sure that the MPFC will want some extra information when I can get it."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	33. Peak to the New

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXIII**

**Peak to the New**

Harry was drenched in sweat as he crawled out from under the triplets careful not to wake them as he escaped and quickly pulled on some boxer shorts as Autumn waited for him outside his door. His relationship with the sisters was more of – sex than a relationship, convenience and fun. They needed more than he could give them. But he smiled at that embarrassing conversation as they were pretty much having a you f-me I'll f-you sort of thing going on, and it kept Ginny and Amy off either of their backs.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he carefully closed the bedroom door behind him and looking sleepy. "I'm exhausted."

"I have a report sir," she said quickly as he followed her through the villa to his secret villa-lab. "Mr. Fantastic has sent a report that shows an unknown possible alien fleet of ships heading towards the Earth!"

"Oh great!" he complained as his lab lit up and a holo-map lit up in full colour and HD showing the tracking data as it brought up a spherical star chart. He just groaned more as he saw when they would arrive. "This sucks. I guess this means it's down to the MPF to try to figure out whether they're hostile or not."

"Yes, sir," she agreed looking a little worried as she went over the data some more. "Big sister Winter is working on informing our teams worldwide. However, little sister Summer is having a panic attack and freaking out while Seraph is keeping her from coming here or running around HQ screaming."

"She can be a whiny little baby!" Seraph commented as she walked into the lab just wearing some short PJ shorts and top rubbing what looked like sleep from her eyes. "Anyway, I've been communicating with our deep space satellite and I've started moving its position. In around three days it will be ready for relaying with other deep space satellites. Stark has already agreed to the relay, and the Peak has agreed to be Earths orbital command centre until this mess is over with, and Shield has agreed to house command centres on Earth for a worst-case situation!"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay, Okay… then why are we awake?" he asked sleepily. "This could all wait until morning."

"That's the thing; it's odd, but… well, see for yourself…" she replied as the huge screen on the wall lit up.

It was fuzzy at first, but a wavy picture came up of some well-built man. He was indistinct because of the bad transmission and the wavy lines and black and white snow. "This is an important message from the…" here it blurred out and the man seemed to be doing something to his consoles. "We've encountered an unknown fleet of… and sent a ship to intercept. However, the ship returned damaged… dimensional burns to the hull…

"The ship seemed to be out of temporal flux," he continued in a rush. "This temporal flux has been messing with the dimensional stability of the Earth – or should I say these ships are somehow. I am sending this message because this affects you as we as us. We don't know what will happen if this continues, but I must warn you…" the message ended and became static.

"Seraph, what the hell was that?" Harry asked as he sat at his desk using staring at the screen as it was blank. "That message didn't seem normal. I would know if someone sent a ship. We've only just discovered them. Reed has not long sent us the report on these 'ships'."

"The message was…" she began looking confused herself. "It was sent from a space station in mid-Earth orbit. However, it is not the Peak, and the Earth has no other space station in orbit ever since Doom's was destroyed when the fantastic Four and Doom gained their powers!"

"What the…" he muttered as he typed away. "B-but that's impossible… this space station doesn't exist," he said as he brought up what little the systems had brought up on it. "No-way, this… phantom space station is three times the size of the Peak! However, no matter what I try I can't find any sign of it. Seraph… is the signal still in the air?"

"Yes sir," she replied frowning. "However, it's weak now. I believe that we could establish communications with a modified bandwidth on the Peak, but it's a long shot and will take a few days to set up."

"Inform Sword to expect our technicians!" he answered in worry. "Then get our technicians out there, and ready Shuttleboom. I'll be heading to the Peak soon!"

"Yes sir!" she answered as another her appeared on his monitor, and they both spoke together. "I shall accompany you. This may be dangerous!"

"If you're going somewhere dangerous then we are too!" Tina said as she and her sisters stood sleepily in their PJ's with Ginny and Amanda, the five of them looking near dead with sleepiness.

"You just up and left us alone," Excel said sheepishly looking at the map and monitor. "Are we going into space?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we're going into space," he said with a small smile. "Well, I say we get back to our beds and sleep. We can deal with this in the morning."

"Agreed," all but Autumn chimed out as she didn't need any rest. Sleep confused her a little, but she understood the principles, and they looked so cute while sleeping, she couldn't help but enjoy watching over them.

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

Harry was sitting down on the large bridge of the Peak space station at a workstation as he tried to open communications with the unknown space station. It just happened to be easier said than done, and highly annoying. He could detect the space station, but he couldn't find a communication link.

The Peak wasn't as all-awesome as you would expect an alien/human hybrid space station would be like. The inside – well – the bridge didn't look much different to that of the Helicarrier. In addition, the station had gravity manipulation systems so there was no floating around or anything fun like that.

"It's like… augh," Harry sighed in frustrations, "every time I get a comm. lock onto the frequency; it just up and disperses out of our time stream, or? I don't know. I've never been one for studying outside of the space time continuum, or this multi-universe stuff, as I'm a cybernetic engineer, not a whatever this is engineer. Wonderland is still trying to figure out the what's and when's of magical portals through space-time, but this is some kind of time-reality-space-physics that would have taken us a few hundred years to figure out, or a mutant or meta with super genius powers or someone with some seriously good fortune to fluke up these calculations."

Tony Stark laughed as he sat at the station next to Harry. "Avalon, you, and I are both getting pissed at the same thing, and this math… does it even make sense?!" he said, though sounded to be joking it was obvious that even he's getting frustrated, but he didn't await an answer. "It's almost as if we can touch this other space station but we can't even say hello over the radio because each time we touch it, it teleports through our fingers!"

"Gentlemen…!" Coronal Fury interrupted from where he stared at the main view screen overlooking the Earth. "It seems we have a problem..."

"A problem?" they both asked confused as they already had plenty of problems, so it could have been one of them, or something else.

"A city just appeared out of nowhere," Seraph interrupted as she stood with Fury, a tablet style computer in her hands as around the bridge CyberTech technicians were still installing holographic emitters for an upgrade in Network systems for their new problems. "It's in California, just North of San Francisco, a coastal city that has a connection to North San Francisco Bay… the city is semi-connected to our networks, but I still can't get a name. Although it seems their technology is in range with ours, it also has a less advanced set up systems, and OS's. So, I can't get into the city's network yet. It shall take some time; maybe even the need for technicians repairing systems within the city. It is less – wireless than our world and appears to be at the beginning end of the wireless boom we have been through a decade ago."

"Okay; that is a problem," Harry commented offhandedly. "We never had a city there before, but what happened to the land did it-?"

"Yes," she replied. "The size of the planet has accommodated the existence of this new city, which so far is some good news."

"Yeah, but still," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "I would hate to know what would happen if they have a New York City, or city where New York City is, and they try to exist on our world together."

"Don't even think about things like that!" Fury scolded with a glare. "That sounds like a lot more hassle than a few of their cities – or I suppose our cities relocating to vacant areas. New York is overcrowded enough as it is. Just continue trying to get into contact with that space station!"

"It would be possible to open a portal," Seraph interrupted again with a shrug. "The new Gateway Project staff have been put aside their floo powder and turned off their fireplaces, as this is their departments specialty, so they have been helping back on Earth. I've had to fix their rushed maths, but we could potentially open a gateway between worlds and send someone over with some compatible communication tech to integrate into their systems. This way we'll have communications and we should be able to learn about their technology enough that communications with anymore of their cities outside of our network should be possible."

"Good idea, Seraph; praise our favourite nerds for us, I'm sure SHIELD will give them a bonus for this," Harry said with a smirk aimed at Fury but he nodded in agreement anyway. "Also, I think we need to send a team to our unnamed city. I think Tony and I can come up with something involving the stations satellite array to get to the other world with a little help from some of our tech support."

"I think I know what you're thinking," Tony said smirking as the pair got to working fast. "We can't risk opening something in here, but we can risk something outside. Then we go through with Shuttleboom, and bingo, we have communications."

Harry grinned smugly. "Exactly… it seems that the dimensional rifts are weakest in orbit, but for some reason orbit also seems to be the lease likely place for convergence, likely because space is empty there is nothing to converge – how would we notice?"

"Our Sat-Tech teams are working on ways to be able to detect convergence outside of the Earth," Seraph said thoughtfully. "And Cornelia is organising all of Wonderlands best in all needed fields to concentrate on this… for once they're all pretty happy to be reassigned from their own projects."

"Seraph," Fury said while the two rich geniuses got to working on their plan and were probably barely paying attention to her anyway. "I want a team sent to this city ASAP!"

"Yes sir," she said as her tablet just started running through possible heroes. "There aren't many that aren't busy or too far away. However, I've got Thor and Human Torch in LA," she said with a small grin.

"Anyone with any brains?" he asked with a frown. "It seems some of our best are too far east to get their at a speed… though, we do have a few teleporters, and I suppose we could get some MACUA sorcerers to get us some MPF into the city, but I would rather not bother them as they're still having issues integrating with society, and the Purifiers aren't helping matters!"

"Hmm… well, we do have Hawkeye and Hulk; they're both in South Washington," she suggested with a shrug. "They have a Quinjet, so they can pick up the other two, and be at location within the hour."

"Very well," he agreed with a nod. "Tell Clint when they meet up that he's in command, and not to start anything unless left with no choice."

"Yes sir," she agreed as the bridges door swished open and a stern black-haired woman wearing a uniform like Fury's entered, followed by a man with a blue suit and white to the sides of his hair.

"Fury, what do we have now?" the commander of S.W.O.R.D. Abigail Brand demanded. "Stretchy," she continued gesturing to Mr. Fantastic as he took a workstation. "Says, Avalon, and Stark plan on going over to the space station in the other reality… it seems a little risky, but it looks like we don't have much choice in the matter. And what about this… city…?"

"We don't know yet," Fury replied as she joined him. "We're sending in a team," he continued as he gestured the tablet Seraph held.

Brand just snatched it off her. "Give me that," she demanded before looking it over.

"For your information, I could snap you like a twig," Seraph spoke up glaring as she snatched her tablet back. "I could also take full command of the Peak, so I suggest you be polite to your superior!"

"You…!? You're just a machine!" she retorted angrily.

"But I'm an awesome machine," Seraph answered smirking. "You're just some bitch with an attitude problem. You forget how under-powered you are compared to others on this station."

"Avalon, tell your pet to show the proper respect!" Brand both demanded and wined childishly.

"She's her own person," he answered laughingly. "You started it Commander, so perhaps you own her an apology."

"I will never apologize to a robot!"

"Actually, she's an android," Fury interrupted. Though, he had been enjoying the argument they had more important things to deal with. "Anyway, we sent out Thor, Human Torch, Hulk, and Hawkeye."

She groaned. "You sending the monster, hippy, and egotistical hot head?" she demanded like he was crazy.

He just shrugged. "They're all in the area," he answered as if that was all the needed qualification. "Hawkeye will be perfectly capable of keeping the Hulk at bay if he gets out of hand. He's Banner now so if he doesn't have someone piss him off, he'll be fine, and we shall be sending back-up to catch up with them. As for the others, Thor will do what is right and Johnny…!"

"He's the one you should worry about," Mr. Fantastic interrupted without even looking up from his computer. "But everything with him tends to work out in the end so you shouldn't worry too much. It's just re-con now anyway."

"Okay, so who do we have who can meet up with them ASAP?" she asked in annoyance.

"The last two of the Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Team Spider, or we have Mr. Machi's team of Probation Agents – but probably not… though, we have some CyberTech Agents free, and we have Quake's SHIELD team in Texas," Seraph ticked off with a shrug. "No other teams have immediate access to any jet fast enough to make it within three to four hours. However, we could send in flyers like Captain Britain if you're okay sending in a few independents who have never worked together before?"

"NO!" everyone quickly said.

"Send in a team from the X-Men," Brand quickly said. "Spider-Man's team is just kids, and the Avalon's teams are too far. Sent the Invisible Woman too and get the Thing to join up with Spider-Man's team, just to be on the safe side since Fury isn't around to keep check on them.

"Winter is perfectly-!" Seraph began but rolled her eyes as Brand ignored her and continued as if uninterrupted.

"Things seem like they're going to get bad, and we can't risk The THING going too, as he looks the part of villain – we already have The Hulk for misunderstandings."

"Yep, people have made that mistake before… with both of them," Mr. Fantastic said nodding sadly. "I would join them out of curiosity, but I'm needed here. We also need to know who is going to head over to the other Earth."

"I'm going!" both Tony and Harry said together glaring at each other.

"It might be best that you both do," Fury said looking thoughtful. "Two great minds are better than one, and we have enough with Richards, Banner, and Pym. I'll call in for Pym now and Banner when the X-Men get there, and maybe get the Beast in to assist with the political side."

"Okay, so now we need to make up a team," Tony said in thought. "Thinking about it I think that Fussure should…"

"No," Harry replied shaking his head. "Just you, me, and Seraph… I don't think bringing all that power would be smart. They could take it as a sign of aggression. It's bad enough that we bring Shuttleboom. She is after all a powerful space shuttle."

"Avalon is right," agreed Fury with a frown. "We'll send down the triplets to join your teams in London for now, in case anymore cities merge into our world they'll be on standby. We can keep Ginevra and Amanda here since both can go out into space if needed to help protect the Peak."

"Okay then," Brand said glaring at Seraph. "At least I'll get my ship back…" she stopped as a pink haired girl wearing a black and white school uniform appeared on the bridge.

"Don't worry Miss. Brand," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Spring. I'll be here to help out since big sister Seraph's other self has plenty of important stuff to do and it seems big sister Seraph is going with dad to this other Earth – my system network has been connected to the Peak, and I'm capable of running the station, and Hogwarts Network's… well, my new little sister is running and fully functional with the schools magic and it will not take much processing power to help her with anything she might need, and-."

"Avalon…!" Brand growled out angrily interrupting the girl. "What is this thing doing on my bridge?"

"Helping run the systems once Seraph leaves," Fury interrupted before the woman gets into another argument. "We may have some amazing staff, and some of the best computers on or off the Earth, but she is so much better. This isn't about your preferences. It's about the survival of potentially two Earths!"

She sighed, but that didn't stop her glaring at the man. "Okay, but it best keep out of my way."

"This woman's a bitch," Spring said rolling her eyes as she took an empty seat at a workstation.

"There's no need to be like that," Natasha Romanoff commented as she entered the bridge and took the seat next to her. "Miss. Brand can't help being so uptight. I think it's in her job description."

"You people suck," the woman sulked as she slumped down in the captains seat while some either openly laughed or snickered.

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

"Peter, you have to do this," Gwen said from the hallway of his house after school let out for the weekend. "We're on constant standby so we have to tell your aunt. She must know why we'll be ditching. You can't just run off and hide at base or something."

"What about you telling your dad?" he retorted, smirking. "I mean he's now the head of the New York MPFC and doesn't even know you're working as a part of Team Spider. He would probably be angry if he found out you're 'Red Spider'! I'm still not comfortable with that. Fighting crime is dangerous enough being a mobile command techy."

She glared at him when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal her father in uniform with a bottle of some kind and some flowers. "I've already arranged for us to have dinner here," she said smirking as Peter's Aunt May came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Mr. Stacy, it's so good that you could come for dinner?" May said smiling as he offered her the flowers and bottle. "Why thank you, aren't you the charmer," she said with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't mention it," he replied with a grin. "I'm happy that you and Peter invited Gwen and I."

"Oh, no problem… let me put these in water," she said gesturing the flowers. "Peter, why don't you show Gwen and Mr. Stacy…"

"Please, call me George," he was quick to interrupt.

"Well, then; you shall have to call me May. Peter, show George and Gwen to the dining table," she said with a smile as she left for the kitchen.

Peter sighed as he led them into the dining room. It was small, but the table and chairs fit fine. They made a little small talk until May brought in the food she had prepared and set it out. It was a nice affair, but the more the food disappeared the more nervous the teens got as it approached 'come clean time'.

"So… Mr. Stacy… I was thinking of joining the MPFC," Peter said trying to break the ice and steer the conversation that way. "You know, umm… Gwen says she wants to follow in your footsteps there too."

George chuckled as he took a sip of wine. "I see, well, without powers you'll either be mobile, or centralized techy's," he said with a smile. "That way is a lot safer, especially with some of the new developments I've recently became aware of."

"Peter," May said with a surprised smile. "I had thought the two of you would try to join, CyberTech or maybe Stark Enterprises with intelligence like you both have."

"Aunt May, I'm Spider-Man," he just blurted out causing a silence to end all silences. "Come on, say something, and don't just stare."

"Now, Peter, don't play jokes," she suddenly replied breathing easier. However, George could see from his daughter's expression that Peter Parker was being serious.

Peter sighed as he kicked off his shoes and before anyone could think he jumped onto his chair and flipped up landing on his hands and feet on the ceiling. "See Aunt May, I'm The Amazing Spider-Man!"

"Dad, I work for Team Spider!" Gwen quickly said before getting up and with Peter right after her they both fled the house. "See you later, we err… have work," she lied as they hopped into an unmarked MPF Team Spider car parked across the street and sped off.

"Well, that sure was a surprise," George spoke after a few moments of silence. "Well, I think I know who that blonde Spider-Girl, Red Spider is now!"

"I… didn't ever suspect," she replied looking confused. "I mean, I'm his aunt. He lives with me. All the times he flacks out or skips school with his friends, and the fact the school never even tells me when he's not there. The MPFC must have some control at their school."

"Not likely," George corrected. "I would possibly know if that were the case. However, it is possible that Shield does. If you were unaware, Spider-Man's team works closely with Shield."

She sighed, slumping a little in her seat. "I have had multiple superheroes at my house on a regular basis," she said slowly while thinking about all of her nephews friends. "Could you find out where they went…? I think we need a long talk about this."

He nodded as he pulled out a communicator. "Call in Spider-Man and Red Spider and inform them I wish to speak with them at the office tomorrow morning at eleven."

"Yes, sir," came the reply. "We've in fact just gotten a message from them for you sir. It says they're both going to be staying at Avenger's Manor for the night."

"OK," he answered in thought. "I'll meet them there tomorrow morning instead."

"Yes sir," he replied as the com-unit shut off and he placed it away.

He sighed as he returned his attention to May. "I'm sorry; this has come as quite the surprise to me too. If you want, I can stay the night and we can go to Avenger's Manor together tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well, you don't have too, but… I think that would be nice," she replied with a small grateful smile. "This is all so new and scary to me. You can use the spare room if that's okay?"

"That will be perfect, thank you," he answered. "I had known that Gwen had taken that interview after the attack on the Helicarrier by McGrath, but I didn't know she had joined the MPFC, but thinking about it if she's known about Peter since then it seems obvious."

"I'm sorry my nephew seems to have influenced your daughter," she said with a sheepish smile.

He just laughed shaking his head. "Believe me; she doesn't need anyone influencing her. And if anything, I would blame Harry Avalon, but he's kind of my bosses bosses boss!" he said with a small smile. "It's most certainly his tech that Gwen has, and if she knows him, he made it especially for her; it's kind of annoying thinking that the kids have bigger and better connections than me."

She smiled. "This is all so new, but I hope we'll be able to deal with it all. They have finally come to us, so I think it's only fair that we open our minds and let them do as they must. After all, it seems they've been doing this for a while."

George nodded in agreement. "I'll have to agree. At least they're not getting into trouble with some gangs as I had originally thought."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Authors Note:** Hi all, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and since I do have quite a bit of spare time on my hands I'll try to put out as many new chapters as I can. Unfortunately, being inside so much is somehow almost as tiring as working ridiculous hours. Anyway, stay safe, and keep physically distant, let the internet be your new social meeting place for the next few months.


	34. City of the Star

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXIV**

**City of the Star**

"Thor, Johny, where the hell are you two going!?" Hawkeye demanded as the three were at the Quinjet's side hatch while Bruce Banner was flying. The two in question were ready to jump out as they hovered above the unnamed city that appeared on their Earth from the other one sometime over an hour ago.

"We are going to investigate, Hawkeye!" Thor answered with a proud look. "We cannot gain access to the city's network, especially with so much of the power grid out of energy and looking down we can tell that they have very little power remaining; the people will need our help, and to know that they are not alone."

"Yeah, Hawk-y, don't be such a downer!" Johny agreed childishly rolling his eyes. "There might be some villain or something trying to take advantage of the shitty situation. It's what we do best you know, kick bad guy butt and lock them up."

"We have orders to just observe for now!" Hawkeye retorted glaring at his teammates. "We don't know what the situation is yet so we can't just go off and take a look around and beat anyone up for committing a crime!"

"I don't see why not," Johny whined glare pouting. "I mean they're on our Earth now. Isn't it MPF's duty to like, protect people and stuff, right?"

The Quinjet then exploded to the right and lurched as something hit one of its wings, Johny 'flamed on' as he and Thor fell out, and Hawkeye held on tight as Banner barely managed to get the jet under any control as he pushed forward on and reaffirmed the thrusters to give them forward momentum. However, their right-side thrusters were bucking and not firing, and that sent them spiralling down towards the shadowed street bellow as day was slowly turning to evening, and the sun was shield by buildings. Unfortunately, that was a main street full of traffic that had nowhere to go as traffic lights going out had caused confusion and a traffic jam.

"Shit, what hit us!?" yelled Hawkeye as the jet, which was only partially under control continued to plummet towards a road below at an angle while he could see out the window as people were doing as people would when a highly advanced jet comes plummeting out of the sky heading to squish you, and screamed, cried for help, and ran for their lives as you couldn't always rely on super-men turning up to save you.

"I don't know!" Banner cried out as he struggled to gain some altitude or at least slow down and land where there weren't any people, but it was a losing battle. "But we best not crash too hard, or I won't be able to hold him back! You know he won't let me die; you should buckle in!"

"Shit!" was the last Hawkeye said as he was already securing himself before they smashed into the road. Hawkeye had been hoping Thor would catch them, but nope. That would have been too easy, and though strong, he wasn't sure Thor could fly and catch the jet at the same time; it wasn't like a small car, the Quinjet was a lot heavier, and Thor wasn't that strong and had his limits.

The Quinjet skid and crashed along the road smashing cars out of the way, and he winced as he heard screaming as people ran for their lives, diving for cover. The jet carved a huge long trench along the concrete and tarmac of the road.

"Fear not gentle citizens!" Thor roared out as he finally made it to ground, sparks running around him he pushed his shoulder into the jet and dug his feet in; they skidded back a few more metres but he anchored the jet much shorter than where it would have ended, and could have ended up squishing and killing people. Thor sighed in relief as he stopped it short of hitting a big yellow bus full of innocent kids. "Ouch, that hurt," he complained rolling his shoulder, he turned to see the children all cheering him. He gave them a big smile in greeting before helping Hawkeye and Banner out of the remains of the crumpled jet.

"That was close, I almost became the menace," Banner said taking a deep breath. "Where's Johny?" he asked looking around when a flaming blur streaked passed them and crashed painfully into an abandoned car, 'flaming off' as he picked himself up looking disorientated and sore.

"This one is new!" Thor said as they looked at the grey, rotten-skinned giant of a man with white hair and eyes with muscle upon muscle rippling through a torn black suit. His footsteps could be felt through the ground as he advanced. "I've not fought a giant zombie monster before," he added as if excited to add that to his bucket list.

Hawkeye moved quick as he pushed Banner out of the way, as a shot came from a roof, pulling his bow and loading an arrow. "It looks like big, stinky, ugly isn't the only one around here."

"Yeah, be careful of the big guy," Johny said trying to shake his head clear. "He hits like… I would like to say a ton of bricks, but he hits more like several tons of houses! I'm going to feel that for a month," he added as they could see a nasty looking red and purple bruise forming on his right cheek. "If I weren't a meta-human, I would have lost my head."

"Do not fear," Thor said taking charge. "I'll keep this big guy busy, Johny, you should get the children to safety. Hawkeye, I'm sure you'll find pleasure in stopping or sniper. He is the one who shot us down. Banner, if you're not going to get angry, I suggest you help take the children some place safe and help lead the civilians out of harm's way."

"Sounds like a plan," Hawkeye said smirking as they headed off leaving Thor to his match. He hurried over the remains of their jet and easily spotted the glint of the sniper rifles scope and fired. His arrow ignited like a firework to shoot off for more range and speed before exploding as it was shot down inches before it would have hit its target.

"Heed my warning, giant monster!" Thor proclaimed. "I shall not allow any harm to befall these fair citizens of this city! So, prepare for battle as I have defeated many Frost Giants who are far larger than I or you, so you shall be no different!"

The beast roared and charged. "I destroy LEAGUERS!" he screamed out.

Thor didn't have a clue what it meant by that, but spinning his trusty hammer, it stormed before blasting the giant and smashing him away and into the side of a building. "I know not what you mean by leaguers, but I am not easily defeated!" Thor answered as he awaited the monsters return and return it did smoke pooling from its singed flesh.

"Thugs…!?" Johny said looking disappointed as he stood before the school kids and Banner keeping his back to them as Banner helped the small children (all around ten and eleven) from the bus, as he glared at the 'thugs'. "Seriously… I mean Thor gets that big guy, and I guess that's my luck, but Hawkeye gets somebody to his taste, but all I get are some thugs, seriously, how is that fair?"

"Fair," one thug called out mockingly as he waved about his baseball bat. "We out number you, you loser."

Johny snorted while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right, anyway, you shouldn't worry too much about me. It's him you should be worried about," he said smirking as he gestured Banner. "Don't get him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry!" he giggled while Banner glared at him.

"Human Torch…!" Banner complained. "Stop messing around and show these punks why they should just back down!"

"Right," he said smirking. "FLAME ON!"

Boom!

He lit up, flames blazed around, and the thugs moved back while he cracked his knuckles, and the children all cheered in awe and delight as all young children did when they got to see superheroes doing superhero things.

"This is going to be so much fun," Johny said smugly. "It's been quite a while since some punk thugs didn't know Johny Storm, the Human Torch, and member of the Fantastic Four and the Meta-Police-Force!"

"Oh, crap," the thug leader said gulping. "Hey man, we were… we were only hired to keep any non-supers occupied while t-the super villains take out the heroes… umm… no hard feelings, we'll be on our way now!"

"I don't think so," Johny said smugly. "You see, jerks like you put a lot of people in danger, so I think I'll have to capture every single one of you and make sure you're incarcerated for a long time! I have some pull; maybe I can shove you in the Crater."

"T-the Crater?" he asked shakily.

Johny grinned widely. "Super Villain Prison!" he laughed while they all looked really worried now, the thugs weren't so smug anymore while Johny smirked. "You have no idea the powers you've been messing with!"

Meanwhile Hawkeye was trading arrows for bullets and just trying not to get shot. He was running low of arrows so replaced bow with crossbow. It had around twenty-five small exploding arrows at the ready, and he had another on his other thigh, so fifty extra shots. He didn't want to waste any of his trick arrows in case he had to fight the monster if Thor was not enough.

Sure, he knew that if Thor couldn't beat it - it seemed unlikely he could, but he wouldn't be so un-optimistic. He knew backup was on the way and should be here very soon. They just needed to hold out hope that the X-Men got there soon. That big guy looked as big and strong as the… Hulk… but could they afford to let the Hulk loose? Well, they might have no choice. It wasn't like the Hulk was evil, but rather misunderstood.

Hawkeye dodged around a few shots and fired his crossbow to give him some cover as he streaked across the road where a young family hid behind a car. "You two, take your daughter and run, I'll cover you. Get inside the nearest available building!" he said firing at the snipers position.

He could sense them leave while the mother carried her young daughter. He ran out of cover to draw fire. He could see the bullets heading for him but dodged as if a rabbit would skip from side to side fleeing a predator. He dived up and over, falling over a small burnt out car, using it as cover. He heard bullets pelt the car as he readied his crossbow. He fired off two more shots as Thor crashed and skipped along the road beside him with the monster guy rushing after him.

Thor grit his teeth in pain as he pushed himself up to skip back onto his feet, he skidded across the ground falling to one knee, his hammer buzzed with lightning and blast the giant back crashing him through several cars, ripping up the road as he skipped along before landing in a small crater.

The God of Thunder climbed to his feet breathing deeply, blood dribbling from his head and lips, his blue eyes sparking with power and rage, his battle amour broken and cracked, and his red cape was half-torn and ruined so he pulled it fee and let the red material drift away through his fingers.

The grey-skinned monster had crashed through the now empty school bus, splitting it in half like a giant sword. It then climbed to its huge feet as it heard screaming children it turned with a disturbing grin. He growled forward when a small skinny man stepped in his way looking resigned.

"Don't piss me off big guy because you'll be outclassed!" Banner said as he could feel it, his rage taking hold. "There's something not many people know about me," he said calmly as the giant picked him up with one hand bringing them face-to-face growling and looking smug. "I kind of like the anger!" he roared out as his grey eyes glowed green and his muscles bulged out and his skin turned green, his eyes glowed, boring with power.

The Hulks huge right hand grabbed the grey monsters head. "Hulk smash foolish monster!" he roared as his clothes had split away apart from his stretchy purple trousers. He was now as big as the monster, if not a little bigger and ten times as angry. He lifted the grey creature up by its head as he screamed and smashed him into the ground.

"Now that's what I call cool!" Johny commented as he finished tying up the last of the stupid thugs and the children all rushed to hide behind him while marvelling at the awesome green giant guy, as Johny had 'flamed down', the children's bus driver had fled ages ago like a coward, Johny turned out to be in the strange position of responsible adult. "Hulk," he said startled as he looked straight at him, Johny gulped. "That monster guy said you're a little weakling!"

Hulk immediately looked back to the grey monster as it was forcing him off. "Hulk no weakling…! I'll show you who weakling is!" he screamed out as he picked up the monstrous man/thing by its head and threw it straight through the air where it would crash down several hundred meters away.

However, unfortunately for the grey-skinned giant of a guy the Hulk leaped after him and he screamed in pain as the Hulk landed on him before they were in a tussle of blows, scampering around on each other. Hawkeye was quite near as he grimaced that Hulk had been awoken. He sighed as he dodged another bullet.

However, moments after the sniper was stupid enough to shoot several rounds at the Hulk as he was smashing the grey-things face into a car. Hulk looked up and without hesitation the car with the grey-giant moulded in it went flying up at the building, and by the look of it the sniper hadn't been very lucky as a costumed man with a rifle fell to the earth landing on the giant before it pushed his limp body off, glaring at Hulk.

It then charged the green monster and they clashed with a boom straight into the side of a building, punching and clawing, kicking and thumping, raging and pounding. The sight was quite aweing. Hawkeye had mildly wondered what a fight between two forces like the Hulk would look like up close and personal, and now he wished he didn't know what that looked like. It was quite scary, and freaky and quite frankly he hoped they stayed far from him and any civilians.

Thor frowned in annoyance as he watched Hulk and the other monster beating the trillion barrels of shit out of each other. He had not yet gotten the monster back for daring harm him, the son of Oden!

However, he spun round as he sensed something and gulped. There was some creepy guy with a burning green skull grinning, which was a surprise as he had never thought grinning was possible for a skull, and he had only ever seen a picture of the legendary Ghost Rider, and he just looked creepy too.

"I am Thor, son of Oden!" he said to the skull-guy. "If you are here to harm innocent people, then, I shall gladly stop you!" he declared straight to the point.

"And I'm your slayer, and I don't give a crap who you are!" he retorted roughly. "All I see is you're a new Leaguer, and I have my orders, while the powers fucked up to kill any Leaguer I can. Though…" he added looking at the Hulk and the other monster fighting. "I never thought the League would have the balls to have such a beast on the team!"

"I care not for your foolishness green flamed skull thing!" Thor spoke and thunder boomed with a streak of lightning across the clear sky. "I shall not let any vile villain get away with any horrid crime on my watch!"

"Then we have a prob…" he paused and took a step back. "Umm actually… I think our problem is…"

"Over…!" Wolverine said as Nightcrawler had teleported him, Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Jubilee, Jean, and Gambit down to Thor's location, Wolverine soon had his claws out growling.

"No, you don't!" Jubilee called out blasting the skull guy as he went to flee, her rainbow light electrical power smashing him into a wall. "How about we both play doubles on him?" she suggested looking hopeful to Thor.

He smiled widely. "It shall be my honour," he said as the skull guy was pulling himself up from his daze to see rainbow sparking around the coat wearing teen girl while lightning sparked around the god of a man.

Wolverine moved to Hawkeye keeping a cautious eye on the battle of two powerful monsters. "Clint, seems like a nice city we have here."

"Star City would be nicer, but you caught it on a bad day!" someone interrupted, and they spun to see a man wearing green with a hood up over his head with a green mask around his eyes, and a green bow and arrows on his back. He stood in the shadows on top of a damaged car. "Whoa, the monsters are really going at it," he added looking over to the green and grey monsters.

"Who are you, Bub?" Wolverine asked as he glared at the guy in green. "And what's with all these crazies trying to kill my teammates!"

"Huh, like I said, you picked a bad time," he answered, and they could just about see the smirk under his hood. "You a fan or something," he added to Clint. "So, let me guess, Purple Arrow?"

"Hawkeye," he answered his eyes keeping track of his fellow archer. "This may seem odd, but this isn't your Earth."

"Not that odd, the Bats already sent out a heads up to the Justice League, before this happened," he answered shrugging. "If it wasn't for the super-crazies coming out to play, I would have taken a look outside the city."

"Enough talking, more fighting!" a blonde babe in black leotard and leather jacket came flipping back to land on a car. She screamed high pitched as a black-haired sword-wielding woman came at her. The sword woman was hit by the sonic scream, blasting her back into a wall along with several cars moving while some glass shattered. "I mean, seriously. We're all in some messed up crap, right?"

They all just shared looks before nodding. "Agreed…!" the four of them said as they prepared to fight.

"Here, you might need these," the guy in green said as he tossed Hawkeye a spare batch of arrows in green.

"Thanks, I was running short," he said as he jumped onto the car with the green archer, they drew their bows standing back to back, arrows drawn as some ninja guys shifted out of the shadows. "And these guys are?"

"League of Assassins!" the woman said as she jumped down back to back with Wolverine. "We didn't know they were in our city, but they jumped on our misfortune! The power cuts and failures, they're taking advantage of the situation."

"Good to know," Wolverine commented as he watched the sword wielding woman get up after the blonde woman had stunned her. "I guess our world, or worlds are getting a little more interesting! It's been a while since I got to beat up some ninja!"

"This is the Weather Strike to the Peak," the voice came over the comm. system of the space station as they had cameras on the action from the newly arrived jet since the Quinjet crashed. "We've met up with Hawkeye's team… it's called, Star City, and both teams have engaged with… well, it appears super villains. We also have contact with a couple of the local heroes. Our teams have now engaged the League of Assassins, and Hulk is fighting some… monstrous corpse guy as you can likely see!"

"Okay Pixie, you stay on the jet," Harry said before anyone else could. "Just make sure to keep it out of range of getting shot down. You won't be needed on the ground. In fact, I believe your teleportation ability could be useful to my facility in London if you want to join Kitty, so while Tony, Seraph and I are in the other universe I'll be transferring you, if you want?"

"Y-yes sir," she agreed eagerly as she sounded quite pleased. "I'll cut comms. now sir, I'll keep you all updated. I've only just got my license and don't want to screw up – I can't believe Scott – he is not supposed to be so irresponsible."

"Very well," Fury agreed as the comm. was cut, and he glared at Harry. "Please don't just interrupt; don't you have some kind of wormhole to create?"

"Don't worry," Spring said. "I'm monitoring Pixie's jet and she's doing perfectly fine."

"And, we're working on our trip," Harry added while smirking as the other scientists nodded. "I was just making a minor reassignment, and the techies have just informed me that Shuttleboom's mods are complete. This way it will allow my teams to work further afield without the long wait from using Cyclone of Jetstorm to get places – Laguna has trouble teleporting more than one-person long distance. The mechs can meet them if need be."

"Yeah, whatever," the man said with a sigh. "Let's just hope no other city appears out of nowhere before we have all the needed information about this other world, or worse disappears from our Earth. Seraph, what is the situation on the potential alien invasion?"

"No change yet Coronal Fury," she replied as she used a computer. "However, I can now pick up a temporal fluctuation coming from their direction. I'm afraid other than that I have no other news. I'm afraid I can't say what will happen or when it will happen without scans from both sides. However, it seems both worlds are converging to become one. These aliens seem to exist in both worlds at the same time – or they are two different fleets working together."

"All because of the other Earths scout ship…?" Brand demanded angrily.

Seraph shrugged while nodding but Spring answered. "Not necessary, Commander," she said with a smile at how annoyed she was. "I've run many simulations since the unknown city converged with our world and before, and it is possibly they were heading for us – it could have been that they appeared to be going elsewhere so they could meet up so when convergence is complete they converge together, and if… the situation continues… within a week I doubt it will be possible to reverse, and both worlds will eventually become one! However, it could already be too late. We will not know until we get some readings from the other side."

Brand looked at the pink haired hologram girl in as much horror as some normal bridge bunnies and Fury, though, everyone else paid it no heed. "B-but… no… how can… damn, this is not good. It could completely destroy the balance of power on the Earth… or Earths," she said making emphases on the S's.

"Yes, it seems unfortunate, and we'll try to stop it, if we can," Tony answered looking unconcerned. "We can't really be sure what would happen if we let both worlds… fuse into one. It seems from this Star City that this world maybe like our Earth, but it's certainly different to ours too."

"I bet if they have a magical people they're hiding without a clue about the real world," Harry couldn't help but say laughing. "If they are, I'm so fucking them over, and revealing them to the world… well that world. I bet they don't even know the shit they're in right now. Though, our magical world don't know it all, even they're not stupid enough to not notice a new city appearing out of nowhere."

"Enough talking smack about those idiots," Brand growled out. "We have other problems."

"Do you think we should go in there?" Ami asked Ginny and the mutant triplets (some of their best friends) as the door to the bridge was slightly ajar thanks to Autumn as she stood to the side watching the five girls confused, (still in her favourite maid outfit – as Seraph wasn't the only one who enjoyed cosplaying). She wanted to go and see her little sister Spring and help too, but these girls kidnaped her to do their bidding - not that she minded much; they were fun to play with, but everything that was happening was important; she thought about making a sub-mind to play with her friends, but the holo-grid wasn't up to holding more than two AI holograms at once for a prolonged time at the moment, and she didn't want to break them.

"Na… look, Brands being bitchy again," Tina said quietly. "I mean seriously, just because of the good view of Earth is no reason to have to spend time with her on the bridge. She has no sense of humour!"

"She has a point," Ginny agreed with a shrug. "I'm just going to go phone my dad and my brothers, warn them to be a little cautious, since I can't exactly tell them we're under attack by an evil alien fleet of ships that are trying to merge two different Earths into one so they can conquer us both together – or whatever they're doing it for. Since its Top Secret or something like that, or whatever…"

"Yeah, well I'll come too, I want a snack, I'm hungry," Tina said smiling. "You guys coming with us?" she asked the other four.

"I'm going to speak with big brother; you guys go ahead," Amy said smilingly. "But order me some snacks too, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, girl," Excel said with a grin as she took her sisters and Ginny with her back to their 'apartment'.

Amy smiled as Autumn stayed with her as they entered the bridge. Brand glared at the pink haired Autumn as she caught sight of them. "Oh, crap, not two of them," she complained childishly.

"Hey big sister…!" Spring said with a wide grin gesturing the free workstation next to her where her cosplaying sister sat with a wide smile.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	35. The New World

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter 35**

**The New World**

"Well, I had actually expected a bumpier ride," Tony commented as he, Harry and Seraph flew the large pastel blue slim line shuttle as they slid through an event horizon of red sliding from lasers warping space to create a tunnel through space-time and between worlds as the lasers slid and slip from the craft coned around the shuttle.

That was when it was as if they suddenly smashed into a storm. "You had to say it," Harry complained as he typed away at the shuttles systems, trying to rework the stabilising systems and keep the power on.

"Couldn't you have used one of the Peaks shuttles?" Shuttleboom complained with a soft feminine voice. "I mean; this isn't too bad, but the kinetic storm is scratching my paintwork," she finished off sounding like she was pouting.

"You're the only space craft powerful enough to breach the event," Seraph spoke out as she made calculations at another terminal; her fingers moving at unreal speeds. "It shouldn't take us more than ten minutes to breach the reality barrier."

"This is the… come in Shuttleboom…" the radio was quite full of static. "We'll be… communications…"

"This is Shuttleboom; we'll be through in…" Seraph paused as they were jerked and lurched in their seats, the engine's and power shutdown as they burst out the other side, the wormhole closing behind them. "Comms. are down, power down, I'm engaging emergency systems… there…" she said as blue lighting came on and the main computer came back online. "We don't have enough power to re-establish comm. link with the Peak, and only orbital thrusters are online, Shuttleboom's main systems are in low power mode, so she can hear us and take command prompts but can't communicate with us anymore than-."

'Orbital thrusters will loose power in two hours and twenty-seven minutes-.' Seraph was interrupted as Shuttleboom defaulted to written words.

"Okay, we have to… damn, that is bigger than the Peak," Harry said looking out of the window at the massive orbital space station drifting lightly around the Earth. "You know what this means don't you?"

"We'll have to build one?" Tony asked, getting a grin. "I can see the look on Brand's face now!"

"Awesome," Harry answered snickering.

"We're being hailed by the space station," Seraph interrupted them.

Both men looked to each other. "Then answer," Tony said eagerly.

"This is the Watch Tower to unknown shuttle, please identify yourselves," the gruff voice over the comm. demanded.

"Umm… my name is Harry Avalon; we could do with some assistance as the dimensional event horizon has drained a significant amount of our shuttles power. We can just about keep orbit, and I would rather not save the ships AI and abandon it. You have no idea how much she'll complain if this shuttle breaks up in the atmosphere."

"I said identify yourselves!" the voice replied.

Harry sighed. "I'm Harry Avalon from the other Earth. This ship is a part of my company, and we're here to begin a communication relay. You've already lost Star City to our Earth. It will make life easier for both of us if we can communicate rather than having to figure crap out for ourselves."

"Very well," he reluctantly answered. "We're sending someone with some power cells to jump start your main engines."

"Very much appreciated my friend," Harry answered in relief.

They almost laughed as the man grunted. "How many onboard?"

"There's three of us," Harry answered as his jaw dropped open as some brown-haired man in a glowing green sphere of light flew out of the space station with the needed power cells and was with them in mere seconds. "Now that is unusual," he commented as he let the guy in through the airlock and got up to meet him.

"Hey, nice ship," the guy commented as he watched surprised as Seraph took the power cells. "Well, super strong girls aren't that uncommon I suppose," he shrugged as she went to install them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hal Jordon, Green Lantern of sector… oh, well this sector of the universe."

"I'm Harry Avalon, and this is Tony Stark, and she's Seraph," he introduced as they shook hands. "So, what's a Green Lantern?" he needed to know.

"Oh… the Green Lanterns are an intergalactic police force," he said with a shrug. "They were a little reluctant when the ring chose a 'primitive' human, but there's actually four of us now," he said showing the green ring on his finger.

"So, you're not a mutant," Harry said in surprise as he looked the ring over. "That's pretty cool, most of the aliens my world has met have tried invading us at some point."

"Yeah, we've been there too," he said laughing as Harry led him up front and the pair took seats. "I mean, we've actually been invaded by Martians once… well, White Martians, the green ones are okay, kind of… it's a tricky situation; the green one's were kind of racist and slavery and stuff, and… a bit of a sore spot for both sides of that. There is this one White Martian that lives peacefully on Earth and a green one, and forgiveness and-…"

"You like to babble, don't you?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows.

Hal chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, old habits die hard."

"Done…!" Seraph called out as the lighting corrected and full power came back online with a soft hum.

"I'm fully online, Harry," Shuttleboom spoke. "I hate having to be in low power mode. It's so frustrating, and why do I have to still watch out for autocorrect screwing with my words?"

"Whoa, your ship talks," Hal commented in surprise. "And I mean… sure our ships talk, but she sounds like the type you could really talk too like…"

"Of course, I am a highly advanced AI," she interrupted. "I would have you refrain from talking about me as if I don't have any feelings."

"It takes some time getting used to," Tony said while Hal just stared at a console with mouth hanging open patting him on the shoulder. "It's best not to think about it too much. My first true AI doesn't even work yet, and I thought I was a genius. It's harder than it sounds."

"Yeah, well, Shuttleboom, take us in," Harry said and they started moving towards the space station. "Watch Tower, this is Shuttleboom, we're coming in."

"Landing bay three," that same gruff voice said as some huge doors opened, so Shuttleboom flew towards them.

"Don't mind Batman," Hal said laughingly. "He's like that to everyone."

"Batman?" they all ask together.

"Yeah, he's not really a Batman, but…" he paused in thought. "Our world has people… some who are human we call meta-human, and through some means have gained super powers, and some are aliens who call Earth home and have… powers… while some like Batman are heroes without any real powers, but gadgets and stuff."

"We are superheroes you know," Tony said with a smirk. "I'm Ironman, and Harry is the Crimson Knight – or whatever he's calling himself today as he is upgrade happy. We both have our own super teams – and when called for we join up."

"Oh, well, cool I guess," he replied with a blush. "Well, I guess both worlds are a little…"

"Screwed up enough that they need superheroes," Seraph interrupted rolling her eyes. "We figured that by the fact we have two teams back on our Earth in Star City fighting some… League of Assassins, some guy named Grundy… but that sniper guy with the gun pissed off Hulk so he got taken out, and I believe they had captured Atomic Skull before we left."

"G-Grundy…?" he stuttered out getting a nod.

"Yeah," she agreed shrugging. "Hulk was pounding his butt last I checked, but that was a few hours ago so he's probably in chains by now! Or had his head torn off."

"Just who the hell is this Hulk that you think he can beat Grundy?" Hal asked in surprise.

"Gamma monster," she answered smiling. "This scientist had an accident with his gamma radiation experiment, and now when he gets angry, he turns into a huge green monster of rage. The more pissed he gets the stronger he gets. It's just lucky for all his faults he is a good being at heart."

"O-kay," he said nervously. "Your world has a monster superhero. I suppose that's not too crazy. So, what kind of powers do you guys have?"

"I'm just awesome," Harry said with a huge grin.

Tony copied his grin. "Me too…"

Hal sighed and rolled his eyes, but he could tell he would get on great with them.

"So, this is the Batman?" Harry said rhetorically as Hal led him and team onto the Watch Towers bridge. Heck, the guy's dressed like… well, a Bat-Man.

"And you must be Harry Avalon," they were interrupted by a muscle-bound man wearing red and blue with a cape and a big S across his chest. He stood next to a green guy wearing a blue outfit. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Superman, and this is J'onn J'onzz," he said gesturing the alien.

"This is my team, Tony Stark, and Seraph… Avalon…" he answered with a grin. "So, where's there a workstation Seraph can use to hopefully get a comm. link with the Peak?" he asked gesturing his 'assistant' as she carried a huge case in each hand and made them think they must have been light, but they knew differently.

"The Peak?" the alien asked him. "I see, your world's orbital space station… commandeered alien technology."

"Tony, I told you to add psychic inhibitors to your gauntlet!" Harry reprimanded glaring at the sheepish man.

"I've been meaning too," he replied impishly. "But I always get distracted."

Batman turned to the alien with a questioning brow raised. "I cannot read Mr. Avalon because of interference. However, the girl is not a living being so I cannot read her either. She seems by all definition, a machine."

"Hey, that's freaking rude green bean!" she retorted angrily. "I'm the most advanced piece of technology, ever… simple fact! And I'm an android, not a 'robot' or 'machine', and I have feelings, jerk!"

J'onn just turned from her to Batman. "Mr. Avalon created her, and the shuttle. It should be said the shuttle is what they call a mech and has the ability to transform into a weaponised humanoid robot."

"Hey, what can I say…? I'm awesome," Harry said with a smirk. "But didn't anyone teach you not to go around reading people's minds. It is awfully rude of you! Seraph…?"

"Superman's real name is Clark Kent," she said smirking as he went wide eyed. "He is an alien and was sent to the Earth as a child from his home word of Krypton before it was destroyed. He was raised on a small farm in Kansas by a Martha and Jonathan Kent and went to Smallville High. He now works for the Daily Planet newspaper in the City of Metropolis."

She then turned from him to Batman. "Bruce Wayne, billionaire of Gotham City, parents murdered in a botched mugging. I believe that is the reason he became the Batman…"

"Enough, you've made your point," Batman spoke up looking at her. He looked curious, and amazed, impressed even. "You're quite some hardware. The Watch Tower hasn't even noticed your hack."

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment if your psyche record is anything to go by," she answered with a nod. "So where can I work?" she asked him, and he just made a gesture to the curved terminal he was at. "Thank you," she added as she took the cases she was carrying and started setting up equipment as she opened them to the equipment inside.

"I am curious," J'onn gained the other two's attention. "Many countries on your world has sanctioned… superheroes, and now they work for a large 'world' government. I wish not to pry anymore upon Mr. Starks mind, but how difficult do you find this?"

"Well, it's not perfect," Harry answered. "But with humans evolving the way they are we have little choice. It's either that or let the humans get away with their hate campaigns."

"Evolving?" Batman asked looking curious as he turned from assisting Seraph set up the comm. systems.

"Yeah," Tony piped in smirking. "Our world is breeding natural metas," he said with a shrug. "And there are some humans who are either jealous or terrified. Some of the mutants are dangerous but they want to just round them up for execution, and some countries are using religious crap too, trying to gather up mage and mutant."

"Well that doesn't seem right," Hal said looking appalled. "I mean, your whole race starts evolving and they…"

"No," Superman muttered. "T-they've been… their own children?"

"Unfortunately," Harry spoke with a sigh. "It wouldn't be so bad if these few morons in power didn't keep popping up and encouraging these fucktards!"

"It's just the way humans are," Batman spoke as he returned to assisting Seraph. "They do not understand, and they do not try to. They call it unholy because they're fools who believe what they're told and never question, loving a child one moment, but hating them for stupid reasons the next, like they come out, or in your case evolve."

"It would make me wonder whether they ever loved you," Superman said sadly. "I'm thankful my parents were always brilliant people and loving parents no matter what powers I possess they supported me, and they would do anything to protect me."

"Yeah, quit with the depressing stuff," Seraph interrupted. "Maybe some of you could help out too, and we'll get the comm. up and able sooner?"

"No can do, Seraph, I have to…" Harry started but stopped. "No way, I have to go check out this new world, and start a branch of CyberTech here!"

Batman seemingly raised his right eyebrow. "And how exactly do you expect to do that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go down to the planet in this reality and start my company. Then I'm going to advance your worlds technology – or, just help it along, it seems you're not that far behind us."

"No," Batman answered shocking him. "I cannot let you advance our world with your technology. You are to stay on the Watch Tower until you leave."

"Ah well," Harry said shrugging. "You think you could stop me – I happen to know that Superman is just as weak as everybody else against magic, and Mr. Martian Man-Hunter here doesn't get on well with fire, and you're just a dude; the only threat is the Green Lantern-," he said with a chuckle as they looked at him in worry. "Don't look so worried, I have no desire to hurt anyone, but," he tapped his temple. "In built screens, so Seraph has been feeding me information, but I have no desire to spread any of that knowledge, I do have a desire to stop your huge line of arseholes from stealing my tech, or reverse engineering it to sell."

"I see your point, but how do you expect to fund this?" Batman finally agreed after a moment's thought. "And only because I don't want the likes of LexCorp getting a hold of your tech and making money off you…"

Harry smirked smugly. "Your Earth loves gold as much as mine, right?"

"He's got us there," Superman agreed.

"LexCorp?" Harry asked as he looked to Seraph as it was easier than reading all the information, and Tony looked curious too so telling him verbally was best.

"LexCorp, formally LuthorCorp is run by a megalomaniac jerk bent on destroying Superman, and when he feels like Supergirl or the Justice League but has a bit of a losing streak."

"I see," Harry said with a look of thought. "Well, let's keep the douche away from 'inventing' my tech!"

"But what about the alien fleet…?" Hal asked. "It will be here…? When…? A few weeks…? A month…? We can't figure it out – we're missing a piece of the puzzle."

"Oh, right, its… odd… but we have that piece, and yours now – we managed to get a reading just before the event horizon drained Shuttleboom's power," Harry commented as he pulled out what looked like a black cell phone. He pressed some side buttons and it folded open, up, left, and right showing a holographic screen. "You see, we've all been measuring their arrival time by their speed and not their gaining distance; their speed, maybe a few weeks, but their distance…?"

Batman moved to a different console and started typing away while Harry threw the phone and Superman caught it. "T-this isn't right," Superman said while Hal and the Martian looked over the holo-screen with him. "This… by the distance they're travelling… they won't reach the Earth for another three years. This doesn't make any sense…"

"Maybe it does," Batman replied as a similar image came up on the main screens. "It seems they'll get to us when the convergence of worlds is complete."

"T-they can't touch either world by themselves, but…" Hal said slowly.

"Or they don't think they can beat us by themselves?" Seraph suggested nonchalant from where she was plugging in cables and soldering them into place where they didn't share busses.

"So they'll come after us when both world are one…?" Hal asked in worry. "What the hell will happen to the rest of our two universes…?"

"Can't be sure," Batman replied. "We still don't have all the needed information, but both of our worlds seem truly different in areas, which is unique for alternate realities that are so different to ever meet as dimensionally they are so far apart. It's possible that one Earth will just become a part of the other universe, or once convergence is finished, both universes could be dragged into each other, becoming one. The Sol System through fluke is in the centre of the universe – well, the closest inhabited system anyway, so it's not out of possibility that once we become one planet that the rest is dragged in too."

"Yeah – we discovered that too," Harry agreed thoughtfully. "I've never heard of a Kryptonian before and Mars has no aliens that we've discovered; the closest was the symbiotes that crashed there and got a ride back to Earth – the annoying bloody things. So, it is possible that the only similarities between universes are humans. Then the universes… if they cross… hopefully we won't get any solar systems… populated solar systems crashing into each other."

"If that happens, my job gets more difficult than its already going to get," Hal said with a sigh. "But I suppose it seems more likely that both universes will become one if they are converging in on us… can we stop it?"

Batman just shook his head. "I don't think so. I believe it's likely gone passed the point of no return," he said thoughtfully as he looked to Harry.

He nodded his agreement as he took his phone back from Superman and switched it off before placing it away. "I don't think there's much we can do, except prepare for war, and prepare both of our worlds for the convergence."

"Nothing is ever easy," Tony said as he was the only one helping Seraph. "If it was, our worlds wouldn't need heroes."

_**To Be Continued…**_

"Maybe in here you'll stay out of trouble!" the guard said pushing the annoying green skull guy into the huge dinning chamber of the Crater prison with Deadshot right after him. They were wearing bracelet things that caused pain when they tried to escape or use powers aggressively, but otherwise they were doing – well?

"This is all your fault," Atomic Skull complained glaring at Deadshot. "Come on, it's easy money. We just need to keep the League busy!" he mocked as they both slumped at a table with these weird morons in red while Deadshot was in black and Atomic Skull in blue, and they might have to wait a month or two until they got to even see a court room again because of the whole moving city thing.

"You were eager for the quick and easy pay check, so don't blame me," he retorted glaring. "How the hell was I supposed to know that those freaking heroes would actually be a threat? That green freaking monster is bulletproof. He threw both Grundy and a car at me! I was out of the picture. At least I wasn't captured by a teenage girl and some lightning throwing hippy with a hammer!"

"Is that guy's head a green skull?" this red-haired guy in red jumpsuit asked his fellow red wearing prisoners. They both looked over to see him and the others gawking at him, except for this bored looking bald snake like guy with red eyes. The red head they noticed was actually sitting next to a giant-sized man in green with a Mohawk and ripples of fat.

"Shut up Weasley," the red-eyed guy said nonchalant. "It's rude to gawk, and quite honestly I'm sick of you getting us all into trouble because you're a moron."

"Hey, don't talk to my…!" the red eyed guy winced in pain as he waved his left arm with purpose and the giant green flew out of his seat and crashed to the ground, put in his place obviously. "My bad…!" he said getting himself back up to his seat.

"Where exactly are we?" Deadshot asked with a cool look towards the red-eyed guy as he knew he was in charge of this bunch of arseholes.

He just shrugged looking unconcerned. "Somewhere in the UK… this prison was built with super villains in mind… or just people with powers that have committed crimes – could be worse; it could have been Azkaban," he said and they didn't want to know what that was like if it caused them all to quiver thinking about.

"And what's with the colour coding?" Atomic Skull asked looking at the different colours.

Voldemort sighed while rolling his eyes. "Blue is for meta-human, green is for human-mutants, yellow is for aliens with powers, black are for highly dangerous normal-humans – or I suppose normal or non-powered aliens too, but I've not met one, and red is for mage."

"So, you all have magic?" asked Deadshot looking surprised as they nodded. "It doesn't seem like there are many of you."

"Quite a few of our people have been stupid enough to get put in solitary," Voldemort answered, this time with both relief and amusement. "Then others… are in solitary for their own safety."

"Great, we're stuck in here with idiots," Skull moaned with a growl sigh.


	36. Alien to the World

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXVI**

**Alien to the World**

Clark Kent was dressed in a neat brown-beige suit with black rimmed glasses. He was walking beside Harry, the young man was wearing an expensive looking black suit that looked like it was the sort of thing that would cost a man three months wage easily, and Clark thought that even though Harry was minus the jacket. Harry wore his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, and shiny black shoes that would probably cost another months wage.

Clark found himself curious about the strange white marking on Harry's neck and behind his ear, peaking up through his shirt ass the top two buttons were undone, as it was a bright and sunny afternoon. That was tech on a level far above normal humans. They walked up the dirt road to the large farmhouse up ahead. However, Clark didn't want to pry; he already knew roughly that it contained Harry's powers, but even comparing that kind of tech, or even the android girl with alien technology they had seen, it was aweing, and most likely in some areas more advanced.

The android had been left on the Watch Tower as she was running some cross-dimensional scans and research to try and get more information on their situation. Though, she would keep the Martian Manhunter company as he worked with her and didn't do out much these days since there were plenty enough heroes to go around, Justice League or not.

"So… this is where you grew up?" Harry asked as they had been too quiet for too long. "I've never stayed at a farm before."

Clark smiled. "I have some great memories in this town, and working on the farm," he said looking proud. "B-but since dad passed away, I had to pick up some slack and help mum out. But, super speed, super strength, so I can't exactly complain. Though, it is easier now since Kara's been staying with mum, she can do anything I used to have to do."

"Kara?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. "She's my cousin. She's only been on Earth for around a year, and she's just turned seventeen – she was in a form of suspended animation on-board her ship before she crashed here, but it malfunctioned, so she aged a few years, but luckily the ship kept her alive; she's technically ten or eleven years older than me, and I worry you know, but luckily Kryptonian's are somewhat smart enough – well – they were an intelligent and highly advanced race, so she's doing well catching up mentally. She and I aren't exactly the last of our kind… it just seems that way as the others are… well, some of them are in the Phantom Zone… oh, right, you don't know what that is. It is a… pocket dimension created to be a prison by my people for the worst kind of scum in the universe."

"How has she been settling in?" he asked sympathetically. "I know it can be hard, especially on Earth as its always changing, and its cultures vast and always moving and new pop culture's come and go all the time. We haven't advanced enough to slow down any time soon, and we are humans, so even then I wouldn't expect us too."

"Tell me about it," he growled lowly in his throat, startling Harry. "I think she's finally started noticing… 'boys'," he growled out even more clenching his fists. "She had been about eleven when she was put into a deep stasis sleep on her ship, and when she crashed she was sixteen, and now she has had long enough to grow into herself more mentally – and I don't know how to deal with that as she can still be quite naive-."

"Whoa man, calm down," Harry said laughingly patting the man's forearm. "I'm sure it's nice that you care that much, but as the saying goes, 'the heart wants what the heart wants', and teenagers tend to what to do the opposite of what the adults say is against the rules. You'll have to suffer the fury of a pissed off super strong girl who you'll be too soft to defend yourself against. I'm sure if you're the cool supportive big 'brother' she'll be more likely to talk to you about… whatever, and you'll be able to be there for her," he said shrugging.

Clark sighed while rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I know, but… I worry, you know. She doesn't seem to understand many humans, or human things; maybe you could talk with her."

"I'm twenty-five," he answered with a frown. "But I do age slower than normal humans because of my powers, so I apparently look younger. I suppose if something was brought up, I can talk with her, it could be easier since I'm not family, but she might be more open to someone younger."

"Thanks, I would ask other members of the League, Titans, or Young Justice," he said shrugging sheepishly. "But all of her girlfriends… well, they…" he trailed off and Harry nodded that he understood. "And the boys… well; they're boys so they're pretty useless."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man," he answered with a grin. "At least you didn't have to deal with this while she was younger like normal girls. You know, twelve, thirteen plus… well, I guess all girls are different like boys are, but…"

Clark blushed a little and quivered at the thought of trying to deal with this if she was younger and more hormonal. "Yeah, I see your point; I remember how confused and vicious she was when she first got to her after the crash. I wonder if dad felt like this while dealing with me, mum always seemed so much more in control, but he still managed to fake being calm."

Harry laughed shaking his head as he patted the older man's shoulder just as they came to a stop outside of the Kent farmhouse. "Don't worry too much, mate, just go with the flow and everything will fall into place eventually."

"Thanks," he chuckled as he opened the house front door and led Harry in.

Harry closed the door behind him as he looked around as Clark called out for his mother and cousin. He had never been in such a homely house, and it made him feel a little crappy that he never grew up in a loving home like this.

"Clark!" an older woman cried out with a huge smile as she came down from upstairs giving her son a hug. She had greying auburn hair and that motherly vibe as she pulled away from the hug. She smiled at Harry. "You must be Mr. Avalon…"

"Please, my name's Harry," he answered smilingly. "Mr., is for people I don't like, or those who just foolishly refuse to call me by my first name, but I'm sure we'll get along brilliantly. Plus, you have been so kind as to let me stay here for a short while."

"Well, Harry, it's a pleasure to have you," she said shaking his hand. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I'll be making dinner soon, Clark will you be staying?"

"Sorry mum, but I can't stay. I have some… Superman business to take care of," he answered kissing her cheek. "Then I have a report on Star City's disappearance, and Lois will kill me if I stand her up again."

"Okay, dear," she said smiling as he bid them both farewell and left in a blast of super-speed. "Well, Harry I think I'll get started with dinner, why don't you go and find Kara. I'm sure she'll want to meet you."

"Oh, sure… so where can I find her?" he asked with a smile.

She returned his smile. "I think she's in the barn out back."

"Okay, Ms. Kent," he replied as he headed off. He found the backdoor and walked a little until he just entered the huge barn out back. He loved the place, so much space, open up. It was why his buildings in London, New York, and Tokyo were so open plan, and the only reason he had such a large office.

"Come on… just a kiss, and a feel." Harry started as he heard a male voice and frowned.

"Why… I don't understand what purpose it serves." The female voice replied softly.

Harry walked around a huge desk in his way to see a stunning blonde-haired-girl, her blue eyes looking confused as some bulky muscled guy was on top of her on the floor trying to connect his lips to hers. It looks like he didn't have the courage to try groping her yet, but she was holding him away by his shoulders and looked like she might shove him away any second and likely hurt him.

"I suggest you get off of her now before I call the cops!" Harry growled out angrily. He has always hated pricks like him who tried to take advantage of someone's ignorance and naivety. "Or better yet, stay and I'll take your head," he added as he grabbed an axe from the many large tools on wall racks.

The boy was quick to scramble to his feet looking panicked. "I umm… I err… sorry," he whimpered out.

Harry just continued to glare more swishing the axe around his hand, only briefly noting Kara still on the ground looking baffled. "If you come near her again fucktard, I'll use this axe on your… little you," he hissed, which caused the boy to pale more and nod his head vigorously and ran out of the barn; it seemed like seconds later that a car screeched off.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asked as she finally climbed up to her feet, her beautiful blue eyes scanning him up and down in curiosity.

Harry looked to her, his cheeks lighting a little. Her blonde hair is light and down to the middle of her shoulder blades, tied back out of her eyes, and she was about a head and half shorter than him. She wore some silver framed glasses over her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her firm tight butt, and a white long sleeve top that hugged her body loosely, but he could still make out her muscles and the slight outline of a white bra. She was just wearing some white converse trainers on what he just knew were perfect small, slender feet. Her hands were small, and he could tell deceptively delicate looking with perfect nails. She had a small nose, and slim pouty lips painted red with light shadowing over her eyes. Her bust was a nice size, firm, and noticeable. Harry had never been one to care too much about bust size, but hers was big, but not overly so, as they fit perfectly.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to stare. She was looking at him so intensely, continually scanning up and down his body and looking along the white marking she could see on his skin. He could tell that though she didn't seem to realize it she was appraising him, in other words checking him out, and from the beautiful smile that crossed her lips seemed to like what she saw, so he couldn't help but gulp.

"Oh, right," he spoke out as he realized they had been staring at each other and she was still waiting for an answer, but with a butt and bust as great as hers - and face - and body - well, he could stare at her for a long time. "I'm Harry Avalon, a friend of your cousins. I'll be staying here for a while. You're Kara Kent, right?" She nodded. "I hope you didn't mind that I chased that guy off," he said chuckling nervously as he put the axe back on the wall.

"It's okay," she answered, her lovely smile still in place. "I didn't really want him touching me. Ms. Kent has told me that I should enjoy a boys company and that a boy should treat me like…" she trailed off in thought.

"That you're special?" he asked to her surprise, she nodded. "Well, she's right… you shouldn't just give up something like your fist kiss to some jerk who pushes it on you like him, or your first lovers touch… or… whatever," he smiled as he got a blush out of her, and tried to hold his own in.

"Umm… well, thanks I guess," she answered impishly. "Are you going to share my room, or use Clark's since he doesn't live here?"

Harry laughed and let a grin slid onto his lips. "Though, I think I would like to share with a beauty like you." She blushed but looked pleased by his compliment. "Clark said I'll stay in his old room before he started staying out here in the Barn. Boys and girls don't normally sleep together unless they…"

"Love each other," she answered nodding. "Ms. Kent told me that, but I still don't really understand…" she trailed off for a moment. "Oh, Ms. Kent's calling us to wash up for dinner." Harry just looked at her baffled and she grinned showing off here perfect pearly white teeth. "I have super-hearing. I can always notice when someone calls either of my names, Clark did earlier, but I was around someone who doesn't know I'm Supergirl."

"Well, allow me to escort you to dinner, Miss. Kent," he said grinning as he offered his hand out to her. She smiled and took it. She surprisingly held his right hand very softly. Her skin was smooth, like velvety silk; perfect.

He led her back out of the barn and into the house, into the kitchen where Harry was surprised by the delicious smell of Ms. Kent's home cooked meal. She smiled at them both before sending them off to separate washrooms, Kara upstairs, and Harry down to wash up for dinner and Harry could barely wait.

Harry returned first and Ms. Kent showed him to his spot at the head of the table. "So… Ms. Kent, you wanted me to get rid of that boy, Kara was with. I feel both used and satisfied to throw the… guy out."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "But I don't like that boy. He's not good enough for Kara… no ambition or brains. Though, compared to you or other heroes he can't even compete to have much Braun either…"

She stopped speaking as Kara returned from upstairs and sat next to Harry smiling at him as Ms. Kent started dishing out some beef and chicken stew with some buttered bread. The three of them sat back and ate while talking. Harry told them some about his world, and they went and told him about theirs in return.

They then went on to jokingly compare the worlds and enjoyed their time together before they settled down. Kara wanted to watch a movie and 'forced' Harry to watch it with her on the couch while Ms. Kent retired to her room to read a book and get some rest.

"Hmm… I am curious," Harry said as they settled down together on the same couch opposite the TV. "I wonder whether your Matrix movie is different to mine."

She laughed as she pressed select on the DVD players' remote control. "Well, you'll soon find out. I love these movies. I bet we can watch all three, tonight," she said smiling as it started.

Harry couldn't help but grin. It's not every day he meets a girl who loves the same kind of movies as him. It would be halfway through the second movie that he realized he had his arm around her as she hand hers around his waist cuddling with him with her check on his chest as they watched. Normally he would be averse because she's so much younger than him, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care as they were just friends.

It was humbling how gentle she was with him, knowing how strong she was. He had promised to look out for Kara, and it wasn't like they were doing anything. He often sat with his sister and Ginny while watching movies together.

He held back a sigh wondering what the next day would bring but knew one thing. The Earths were going to get so screwed up in the next three years. On the other hand, at least they'll both become a very different interesting, and he had a new several billion potential customers.

Harry smiled as he realised that Kara had fallen asleep as he arms tightened just a little on him, but he could manage as his improvements allowed for him to be stronger than the average human.

Meanwhile, the City of Dakota was not having the good night Harry was as explosions racked the city streets, shaking the roads, car alarms blurring, and patrons to the nightlife were screaming and pouring out of bars, clubs and pubs as cars blew up, and the early night was lit up, and people screamed as a mechanical roar shook the city windows of several dark office buildings.

"Aw, man, what the heck is that?" Static was a young black man with his hair in a spaghetti like braid with black mask around his eyes and dark blue glasses on his forehead and a black tee with yellow lightning bolt in a circle, and dark blue trousers and boots with a long blue coat with yellow details, and floating on a thin metal disk that was sparking with purple electricity.

"I think it's a robot dinosaur!" his partner Gear said. He was wearing tight lime and white with a mechanical backpack strapped to his back. Then he was wearing a helmet and shield over his face while he hovered next to his partner using rocket skates. "A robot Tee-Rex, to be more accurate – or a small Mechagodzilla – in blacks rather than more silvery metal colours-."

"Yeah," Static interrupted as they split up and moved as rounds of automatic canon fire flew their way. "And it is armed to the high heavens!" he yelled as its tail cut into the side of a building.

Static didn't wait for a reply to that as he needed to do something, so he flew in, shooting blasts of purple electricity from his gloved hand, smashing into the huge dino-bot thing and dodging beams of lasers from beam things either side of its face. He span and flipped, flying upside down as he fired a beam blast of purple lightning and one after the other, he cut the lasers off the massive machine where they crunched down to the ground at the things feet.

Throwing a few shock grenades, Static fell back while Gear tried to get closer and attempt to hack the machine using his robot backpack, Backpack. However, he froze as a side canon aimed at him and fired from the things leg joint. Gear thought he was dead when out of nowhere a large green dome of energy pulled up around him and took the shots while a brown-haired man floated down in front of Gear within the dome and wearing a green and black outfit with a green glow.

"You okay, kid?" Hal asked while Gear could only nod readily in agreement as his heart re-start. "You didn't build this, did you, because Seraph is adamant that she has never seen anything like it either?"

"Yeah, I don't build war machines!" Gear said sheepishly.

It was with that that the machine collapsed down into the side of a building leaving Superman floating behind it with pieces of metal crumbling from a large engine core he tore out of the machines back.

Superman placed his fee hand to the earpiece in his right ear. "Yes, thank you Seraph, is this-?"

"No," she replied. "That's nothing like my energy core. Its not our technology. I can contact Stark, and see if he knows anything, but cybernetics are Harry's forte. But we have no animal form mech."

"I see, then we have to find out who this machine belonged to," Superman said while he ignored Static with a gesture to be quiet for a moment while emergency vehicles were charging in. "I'll get the pieces of this machine brought to Star Labs. I have some sway so they should let Harry have first look - we can speak to him in the morning."

"Good idea," she answered before the line cut out.

Superman turned a smile to Static. "Can you help, or do you and Gear need to get home?"

"Yeah, sorry, Supes," Static said sheepishly. "But Gear and I kind of snuck out when we heard the ruckus. But if you need Gear's help with the science stuff, I am open to loaning him out for a good cause."

Superman laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, any time," Gear agreed as he flew up to their level with Hal. "I would really love to check out under the hood of this robo-dino."

"Maybe when you're older," Hal answered while both teens pouted.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	37. Mechanical Environment

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXVII**

**Mechanical Environment**

Harry Avalon liked to pride himself on building from the ground up. It was how he build CyberTech. He had made his own way in the world and became one of the biggest employers on the planet in just a few years. However, on this new world, the new Earth, he didn't have the luxury of time when it came to establishing himself. Therefore, since S.T.A.R. Labs wouldn't let him examine the robo-dino that attacked Dakota for another week even with Superman's assurances that Harry was one of the best robotics technicians in the world he had to wait over a week.

That left Harry with a computer and a new world to explore. It also left him with plenty of time to sell up a ton load of gold. Luckily the value of gold was still ridiculously high on this new world, which was kind of cheating, but it wasn't completely his fault, and prices would rise eventually in his world. Setting up bank accounts and the like were easier than hacking anything as Batman pulled some Wayne Enterprise strings. Harry also managed to get himself on the grid, so he could play with the stock markets.

"Why is Harry grinning like that?" Kara asked as she sat on the couch next to Seraph while the android girl had a lap top on her own lap looking through files as she sat in shorts and tee shirt bare foot.

Seraph looked up where Harry was working away. "Oh, he's just chump changing a few companies here and there that are broke. He figured that S.T.A.R. Labs would be a nice investment, so he's buying into S.T.A.R. Labs portfolios. You see, nobody else would want to. Star Labs haemorrhage money, but it has name recognition, and its brand is very popular and well known. It will be more difficult to start from the ground up like back home because we don't have that kind of time, but if we can gain a big brand like S.T.A.R. Labs we can use its name to patent our tech, and use its brand and manufacturing power to sell our tech."

"I see – I think," Kara said sheepishly as she looked down to her smart phone and the silly game she had been playing. It was weird thinking about it as her phone was over a decade out of date compared with Harry's holographic touch-screen phone. "Can I get a better phone when you start making them?"

"Of course," Seraph said looking down at her friends phone. "That is a really old-fashioned phone from my point of view, but it's still fairly good for this world."

"It is brand new," she said sheepishly embarrassed.

"Here," Seraph said as she pulled out a phone from her pocket. "You can play a game on my phone if you want?"

"Na, I'll wait," she answered though she kept staring at the shiny holo-screen as it lit up in perfect clarity before looking back at her friend. "Anyway, he's been doing that for the past five days – how long would it take him to own, Star Labs?"

"Oh, he gained majority power yesterday," Seraph replied as she placed her phone away. "He's just buying into a few smaller companies who have got some select scientists working for them that he wants working for him. They need money for their research, and he's willing to let them work on their own projects – as long as they aren't a danger to the planet – or universe. Hang on, have you been just staring at Harry instead of actually playing that candy game?"

"W-what?" Kara asked while shaking her head quickly as blood rushed to her cheeks as she looked over to make sure he hadn't noticed anything. "I mean… erm, I don't know - I just – Harry's great, and-and – augh, it's hard to explain."

Seraph grinned as she closed her laptop and stood up holding it under her arm before offering her free hand. "Come on, and we can talk about it in the privacy of your room," she suggested with a grin.

"W-well, okay," she said sheepishly as she took Seraph's hand, and was pulled up to her feet and smiled slightly as Seraph lead her out of the lounge just as Martha Kent entered and placed down some cookies on the table Harry was sitting at with his laptop.

"What are they up to?" Ms. Kent asked in curiosity.

Harry glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Just some girl talk stuff, and it looks like I'm going to be that object of discussion – just leave all of that up to Sera… they are both really close in age, fortunately one is a super computer, so she can help with Kara's growing needs better than me or you or Clark. She needs a friend to giggle with, to talk boys, and not be as dim as most teens are these days, no matter the planet."

Ms. Kent smiled and looked relieved. "Well, I'm glad. I'm still not sure I've been the best help, but I can only give her some adult guidance where I can."

It was six days later that saw Harry and Seraph standing outside a huge glass building curving up and around a large pavilion. S.T.A.R. Labs in huge letters over the main doors. There were many people coming and going. Metropolis was nice and bright that morning, and turning, Seraph told their driver that he could leave, and they would call him when they were done.

"Okay, lets go," Harry said coolly as he led the way.

Harry was dressed in an expensive black suit with black pinstripes while Seraph was wearing a lighter toned skirt suit similar to his. They walked confidently through the pavilion and entered through the automatic doors into the large building. It was nothing compared with CyberTech in London but given some TLC – or a new location and he could sort that out.

He walked up to the nearest receptionist at her desk. She was on the phone and rose a hand to gesture to wait. Harry sighed. This was annoying. He never had to wait back home. He owned the place and had to wait for this?

The receptionist took around five minutes to end her call before they could introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Harry Avalon; I have a meeting with Professor Hamilton."

"Err… yes…" she said slowly looking down at her computer screen her eyes widened. "I thought the labs were public property?" she said in concern.

Harry chuckled. "Erm, yes; they were, but unfortunately through some terrible decisions, Star labs is losing so much money they have no choice in the matter unless they get another government bailout – unfortunately the US doesn't want to front the bill, and nobody wants you all to lose your jobs – especially me. All these amazing scientist being out on the street, being fought over by arseholes like Luthor-?"

"I-I see, yes sir, I'll call the Professor-."

"No need for that." It was a much older man wearing a white lab coat with dirty blonde hair combed back and a neat full beard. "So you're the young man who now holds our careers in your hands?" he asked with a smile as he shook Harry's hand. "And you are young lady?" he asked, turning to Seraph.

"My name is Seraph," she introduced herself shaking his hand. "I am Mr. Avalon's personal assistant."

"Right, do you want to discuss business or see this machine first?" he asked while trying not to look nervous as he led the way towards the elevators. "I've heard on good authority that you're quite the robotics expert."

"First, let me just say as long as everyone is doing their jobs, I have no lay-offs planned," Harry said. "But telling you that is to hopefully get you to relax. We can go and see this machine first before getting down to the boring part. A certain Man of Steel thinks highly of you, which is why I made sure you were here."

Hamilton did let out a soft breath and smiled more freely at that while they entered the lift and he swiped his security card. "Thank you; that does take some weight off my shoulders as I've had a lot of phone calls from worried offices as you can understand. Oh, and I'll get you some ID and security access cards made once we're done downstairs. But may I ask – Superman wasn't too specific on your credentials."

"She's an android," Harry said just gesturing towards Seraph.

"Excuse me?" he asked as if he heard wrong.

"She is the most advanced computer on the planet," he replied with a shrug. "You've heard of the cross-convergence, right?"

"Yes, Star Labs has been made aware-," he said but paused as he looked at Harry in a new light. "You're from that other, Earth; that explains a lot if we haven't heard about a robotics expert of your supposed calibre. But we have no money, we have - well nothing and we'll just-."

Harry pulled out his smart phone and turned it on and unlocked it before handing it over. "Star Labs is just a means to a new beginning, and a huge merger with CyberTech once convergence is complete. Of course I love to let my scientist run wild with their own things, and sometimes they'll create something brilliant that we can market, or sometimes we can put those things aside, or work on them in our spare time to bring something ready for market and order – that way we can make money and continue to advance our world – I mean – worlds."

Hamilton stared with wide eyes as the door to the lift opened and Harry laughingly guided him out. "Thinking of the bigger picture is useless if we don't have the resources to begin looking for that bigger picture, Professor."

The Professor chuckled slightly as he scrolled the holographic touch screen before handing it back and Harry put it away. "That isn't even the tip of the iceberg is it?" he asked as he led them through some extra security doors and along another corridor. "But how do you keep an android, or AI from going rogue?" he asked as he led them around a corner and through another set of doors.

"You give it free will," he answered sheepishly to the mans shock. "You give them the choice; you don't try to control them – you don't treat them like things. Sometimes a please and thank you go a long way."

Seraph smirked and laughed at his expression. "Also," she tapped her head. "It doesn't hurt that I have an Emotional Processing Unit, and I can simulate everything human from sleep to eating to bathroom waste disposal, to sex; I can experience all of life's pains and pleasures. These systems have been going into working on cures for neurological diseases in you biologicals."

"Wow; that could – fix a lot of issues," he said quietly to himself with a note of hope. "But we're here," he said leading Harry and Seraph through some security doors into a massive facility with a huge mound of metal dead centre with other scientists all over, running tests with computers.

"Damn this is going to take a while more to sort through," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "But I can happily conclude with just a look that this thing was manufactured by machines without any human assistance. Look at the shoddy workmanship. If I built something like this pieces wouldn't fall off if it walked through a building."

"That was actually our concussion; no quality control."

"Oh, yes, this is Dr. Karen Faulkner," Hamilton introduced the woman who interrupted. "She runs a department dealing with devising new power sources, and we brough her in from Phoenix to look over this things power core."

"Its quite fascinating," she said with a smile. She had short cut brown blonde hair and brown eyes behind her oval glasses, and she wore some kind of device around her neck. "You must be our new boss, Harry Avalon?" she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Nobody is getting fired," Professor Hamilton quickly said deflating her sails. "Mr. Avalon here is a robotics engineer, himself."

"You?" she asked doubtfully.

Seraph smirked and picked up a piece of junk metal and crushed it before letting it drop to the floor. "Yes, him," she agreed smugly while the doctor stared in awe.

While Harry and Seraph dealt with S.T.A.R. Labs business and looked over the data already collected, across the planet within the UK in another reality a young woman in aqua blue armour looked out over what should have been a vast amount of – well a channel of ocean between the UK and France. It was still there – well, most of it was, and it had a few small rivers running through what was missing. However, the fact that the UK was no longer an island as land connected the Dover coast with Calais and sliding up with a cut off towards Dunkirk.

The excess land was only around forty-five to fifty square miles, but it was alarming as it also increased the distance between the UK and France by a few miles. People had gathered up the coats on both sides of the ocean, and both UK military and French were trying to keep the peace and keep people from wandering into what was right then a potential territorial dispute, and dangerous no go zone. It looked quite beautiful with trees and plants and the air around this new zone was apparently cleaner than normal.

"What the hell, is this?" Amy asked no one really as she hovered in the air above the forming crowds. She had multiple drones out and around her with other high-speed drones flying over the new land, but she wasn't getting any signs of human life, only a few animals.

However, Amy zeroed in on movement in a swampy area where her eyes widened impossibly as there were large crocodile things swimming and moving through the interconnecting rivers, and more; there was some kind of oversized lion type machines. She started hunting for artificial energy signatures from finding them and found more and more. Machines turning the soil, from bull like things to deer and horses, and more feline machines around the Dover cliffsides with some kind of stealth tech. The once white cliffs were marred with browns and reds and were no longer shear drops, anyone could climb down into the huge new valley – or up onto the top of the cliffs.

Amy zeroed in on the target; it was only one and she blast back and down gaining more attention as several small children screamed as she crashed down in front of them. Her right fist seeming to punch air for a moment, but even before it flickered into sight, they heard the crunch of metal. Then it faded into appearance. It looked like it was modelled on a black panther, and it didn't seem to like people.

The panther mech skidded back and tried to fade away again, but it only flickered away in parts, but it attacked, poncing towards the Aqua Knight. She pushed her left hand out and a long-barrelled canon materialised while three drones shielded her from the panthers gunfire, and she fired before it landed on her, and punching a hole straight through its chest. The robotic panther crashed down at her feet, powered down, dead.

It didn't take long for the people to panic and start fleeing, but the military with the help of arriving CyberTech forces and the MPF managed to gather the people and orderly begin evacuating areas near the new flow of land with military personnel warning the French of the possible threat while French MPF were mobilised.

"Seraph?" Amy asked nervously as she stood on the edge of the fall down looking out over the Channel's new valley. "What the hell is this? The other world doesn't have wild animal robots does it?"

"No," she replied. "I'm out of contact with my other self at the moment, but once I have updated her – I don't have a clue. However, I think I've found somewhere where we might get some information if we get a team together," she said as a drone zeroed in on a huge energy source in the centre of the new mass of land looking at some cave openings. "It seems to be some kind of underground facility – however, I can't detect any biological life within, but that is understandable with all of the interference."

"Amanda!" Cornelia interrupted her comms. "I'm sending out some teams with some heat and energy detection units to keep track of those stealth mechs. Also, from what readings we're getting this underground facility may be too dangerous for normal humans. There are a few mutants and yourself and Ginny who can potentially go down there, but we need to perform some extensive tests, and it doesn't help that we have to contend with those mechs, and we want risk of injury to be kept to a minimum. I don't think destroying the mechs would be helpful as we might not figure out their purpose, and it could be possible they're malfunctioning or they're defending themselves for whatever reason they exist."

"Yeah, Amy, I want to study those robot animals in their natural environment!" Hermione demanded while sounding like she was drooling.

"What about the flying ones?" Amy asked while some of the drones zoomed in on a small flock of bird type machines around a large cliff area nearer the French coast.

"It seems they might be territorial, so maybe if we leave them alone, they'll do the same for us," Seraph said. "I'll keep on scanning for signs of humans, but so far we're getting nothing. The only sign of humanity are the robot animals they seem to have built and the underground facility. We'll have to rotate in and out MPF agents to be on alert just in case these things do get… frisky, so we can try to keep them within the Channel Valley."

"Sure, but does this mean what I think it means?" Amy asked in concern.

"It looks like it isn't a good thing whatever it is," Lily Evans, Amy's mother interrupted from behind where she stood with her team as Amy sensed her mother apparating in and dragging Psylocke, Wanda, Kitty, Snowdrift, Jubilee, X23, and Pixie in with her. "We're up for first watch… Amy."

Amy turned to them as her armour de-manifested leaving her in jeans, a tee shirt and a pair of running shoes. "Well, good lucky with that," she said as she gestured towards the broken panther mech. "Pix, be a dear and shove that through a portal back to base when you have a moment, if you would."

"Sure, Amy!" she said eagerly. "Help me out would you, Laura?" she asked hopefully, but X23 nodded and followed Pixie to the huge dead robot cat thing.

"I've been working all day," Amy said while stretching her sore muscles. "I'm going to go home and have a long delightful soak in the tub. Mum, try not to let your more immature members get eaten by robot crocodiles or panthers, would you?" she said smirking as she made it clear she was talking about her mothers girlfriend before she disaparated, leaving them behind.

"Got to love that girl," Psylocke said while rolling her eyes.

"Well I do," Kitty said with a laugh. "Amy and Ginny both know how best to relax after a hard day."

"Well, the hot tub is always a great place," Wanda admitted. "I'm definitely taking a long soak when we get home."

"Me too!" Kitty and Snowdrift both said together causing Lily and Psylocke to laugh as they had only just got on the job and were already planning for their time off.

**To Be Continued…**


	38. Spider-Bat

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXVIII**

**Spider-Bat**

It had been just over three months since Harry moved to this new world, and apart from some robot animals back on his home world, things weren't too bad. Though, it had been decided for the time being that they wouldn't do more than observe the machines as they weren't very dangerous if left alone. The fact was, if they could be replicated only less dangerous, they would be great on farmlands and for the environment.

The machines from observation seemed to be a project to reform a truly fucked up and severely polluted world. Though, there were other possibilities; they seemed highly unlikely and really sad if they were true, but it could have been too little too late and the humans of that world could have gone extinct leaving the machines to go ferial, and start building and repairing themselves as it seemed the underground facility was most likely unmanned as they had sent in drones that showed a ridiculously huge automated factory system. It seemed to have slowed production down, maybe because of its unfamiliar settings in surrounding lands, or a more advanced AI somewhere could be controlling the system, and conditions were met to slow production – but that was just speculation, and truths were never that simple, maybe it was just some wishful thinking that it was that simple. At least the world's greatest scientists and ethologists had something exciting and strange to keep them entertained.

Harry didn't know and didn't really care much about the robot animals just then, as he had some people working both sides of the convergence on examining these machines. Therefore, Harry was humming a little tune as he sat at his desk in the 'barn' on Kent farm having set it up as a 'command centre' for when at 'home' as he liked the place. In other words, most things farm-ish about the place had been made more modern and locked up for his piece of mind. It had upper layers and had a huge platform where his desk and main computer system was set up on the upper level.

His desk was curved with angles looking out over the rest of the 'barn'. The huge barn doors were open, and he was using a holo-keyboard with several smallish holo-screens curving around his desk so he could have access to them all.

It had been a fairly easy few months as the last major convergence had been with the robot creatures on his other Earth. Though, there were a few small things, a few small towns here and there, and probably patches of nothing no one noticed, luckily the things people did notice arrived on one of the worlds that were in contact with each other.

Though, on a positive, S.T.A.R. Labs was actually making some money with CyberTech, and launching the new Cyberstream Open Worlds OS with a new holo-screen phone that released the week before once they bought into a mobile phone company and took over their manufacturers. He released the OS and two new computer systems within his Earth too. He figured he didn't need to launch different things on the different worlds, which should double the profits.

The comm. link between worlds was now stable, and just getting stronger with every passing day, which wasn't great if you hoped everything could return to how it was, but eventually travel between the worlds while in space would be fairly simple. He had amusedly wondered how many new phone numbers people would have to get so they were not getting a cross connection, which was why Harry had cleverly added an extra area code for this new world on all StarNet phone lines, mobile and landline.

CyberTech's network back in his home universe was also adding its own universe code to new numbers, and slowly implementing them for existing customers. They had also committed to change CyberTech's network brand to the StarNet for separation and a stronger commitment to improve services across both worlds, and it would help for when the Earths were finally one, but the internet could potentially cross worlds soon, which was going to have its own new sets of issues – or all three worlds if they ever gained contact with this third world before Completion Day. According to some sorcerers, power like this comes in three's, fives, and sevens, but it had been going on enough now to know it was only three in this case – it didn't seem magical, but who knew with the way the universes were kind of fucked up right then.

Harry had finished setting up the program Watch Tower, (or Watcher as she was Christened), a new AI sister for Seraph. Though, Tony had asked why he had to make them all girls, he figured he'll try making a male one next, but honestly, Harry preferred looking at girls, so he must have been biased as he was fine making male mechs – or male sounding as mechs didn't exactly have gender.

Tony had also settled on this Earth back in LA since the Bats set him up with some paperwork and Stark Enterprise was kind of up and running on this world too. Though, not as near complete as CyberTech, but that guy did procrastinate a lot more than Harry and was starting from scratch, but living with Kara, she sometimes made Harry's mind wonder. He had come to believe she had started realising the effect she had on him and wore tight clothes for his benefit.

Harry would swear Kara almost gave him a heart attack when she showed up in her Supergirl uniform the first time; she looked so bloody hot. He was a red-blooded male and must constantly remind himself that she was only seventeen, but that little devil over his left shoulder didn't seem to care and wanted Harry to take her, and the little angel over his right shoulder totally agreed with the devil that he should take her out and get his wooing on – he was British and she was Kryptonian, so slightly different rules, and it wasn't like he had to jump into bed with her after just one date, and she would be eighteen by Earth years in just over eight months.

He was a little concerned. His relationship hadn't been the best with the triplets. He had to wonder sometimes whether they preferred each other, but ever since they stopped dating properly, they had just been having sex. Hot, passionate, loving sex… those girls were incredible, but it wasn't fair on either of the girls or him to continue on like that. Though, he wouldn't judge, but it might be time to break off the fling for just a friendship and start looking for someone new, so they can all move on.

Harry had been amused that the Magical World did exist in this world but hadn't yet gone to check it out - or conquer it but knew he should get around to it. The summer holiday had just started, so finding whoever the poor Bugger/Buggers-Who-Lived were and rescuing their arse or arses was next on his list. Although it seemed for the most part the non-mage worlds people were vastly different, he was not sure what magic would play in this. He didn't want his magical world to get attacked by this one, so he needed to set motions into play. It helped that this universes timeline was several years behind his world. That meant that if any Whoever-Who-Lived existed they would be around fourteen, fifteen in a few months; maybe their life was much better than his had ever been – or even better than Amanda's, but he was worried to find out.

"Harry, mum said you're…" Clark Kent started as he interrupted Harry's musings when he entered through a side door looking around in awe, followed by a brunette woman. "W-what's all of this…?" he asked looking totally stunned.

"Oh, hey," he said with a grin swiping away his holo-screens they slid away into nothing. "Please… you must be Miss. Lois Lane, Clark's spoken highly of you, please take a seat," he said smiling as he gestured the two seats the other side of his desk.

They both climbed up and took seats looking confused. "Umm… Mr. Avalon, it's nice to meet you, thanks for agreeing to this interview," she said shaking his hand before she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"No problem, after all Clark and his wonderful mother are letting Seraph and I stay in their house," he said smilingly. "And Ms. Kent was also kind enough to let me set up an office here."

"Harry! Clark!" Ms. Kent cried out in panic while Seraph was trying to calm her down as she followed. "Something's happened to the tractor. I pulled off the tarpaulin and the tractor was brand new looking, turned into a huge robot thing before attaching the sower, and transformed back, and it spoke before singing a song and started doing the seeding. I was just going to get started and show Seraph how to do…"

"Oh, that's just Trackstar," Harry replied shocking them. "Hey, I figured you've been so good to me I would get you a little help around here. Seraph helped me build him, and I was thinking about some kind of oxen mech – maybe a small herd like those in Channel Valley back on my Earth, but I don't know how they work, and I'm not good at the farming thing and tractors are easy to figure out as it just needs to use the equipment you already have, so Trackstar."

"I tried telling you Ms. Kent, I'm sorry," Seraph was quick to say. "We just wanted to help out, and… well… and he can protect… well you know, if anyone found out Clark's secret with the way the worlds are changing."

Ms. Kent sighed in relief as she calmed down. "Oh… I'm sorry I overreacted, dear. I should have given you a chance to talk."

Clark groaned and looked to Harry. "You created a tractor mech while we already have mech issues from this mysterious Earth we can't even lock on to?"

He shrugged impishly. "Well… I thought he could help with all the fields and look out for things. This place is cool, and I know you can't fully cope around here with just me, Seraph, and Kara, as we're not that gifted as farmers – or gifted in anything farm related, and have lots of other things we need to do, sorry. Also, we can't lock on to that other world as they're not responding to our attempts to hail them, and without a signal from them we'll have to wait a while until complete convergence or a way to scan for their signature to get a lock and see what we're dealing with… but, sorry about the mech… we were going to reveal him after this interview."

"No, it's alright," Clark answered. "Just please… please try to tell someone before they stumble across a huge talking robot."

"Umm… will do… sorry, Ms. K," he said sheepishly as she laughed it off and Seraph led her back to the house looking apologetic for forgetting to tell her before she saw it.

"Hey, Harry," Kara said moments later as she trekked into the barn wearing a tight white top and a short light blue skirt that barely hugged her perfect round butt. "Did you know there's this singing robot tractor out in the fields sowing seeds? I wanted to be there for the big reveal," she asked and reprimanded smilingly and seeming to completely ignore her cousin and Lois, her perfect blue eyes sparkling behind her non-needed glasses.

"Umm… yeah, sorry, but Ms. K kind of found out beforehand," he agreed as she climbed the stairs with a wiggle in her step that caught his full attention. "H… h-he'll make life easier on the farm though."

"Oh, well, that's cool," she said sweetly.

"Kara!" Clark growled startling her as she paused on the stairs looking to him in surprise. "What do you think you're doing? Lois and I are here to interview Harry."

"Whoa, sorrrrry!" she whined rolling her perfect blue eyes. "I was just coming to hang out with my friend, Harry!" she said as a smile lit her lips. "But since you're monopolizing his free time, I'll go hang with Seraph," she said with a fake upturn of her nose as she turned around.

Clark couldn't watch as Kara was wiggling her butt even more as she walked back down the stairs. Harry even saw a slight bit of her white panties and resisted showing any outside sign of enjoying the show and hoping that Clark didn't notice the speed his heart was pounding.

"I think someone likes you," Lois couldn't help but tease as Kara slipped free from the barn and out of sight.

"N-no… it's just a crush," Clark interrupted trying to convince himself.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Clark… this one's cute. I think they would make a lovely couple!"

Harry rubbed his brow. "Can we just get on with this interview? I knew we should have done this in my office at Star labs, but with the renovations and everything I figured here would be more comfortable."

While, Harry began his interview with Lois lane of the Daily Planet, Kara had returned to the house and quickly dragged Seraph upstairs and into her bedroom where they took places on the bed.

"I told you, Kara," Seraph said rolling her eyes as they sat on the alien girl's bed together cross legged (Seraph) and kneeling (Kara). "Harry seriously wants you. He's just stubborn and thinks you're too young for him. He's trying to be the perfect gentleman. I've never actually seen him act this way around anyone, and he's had quite a few girlfriends before."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked hopefully. "I wiggled and everything and he just looked sick."

Seraph laughed while rolling her eyes. "You did that in that tight little skirt. I'm surprised he didn't transform, kick your cousins butt and grab you there and then. What did his heartbeat sound like?"

"Oh, well…" she said thoughtful and full of hope before replying. "When he first looked to me, it seemed to pause before becoming louder and faster, and faster. It was pretty cool."

"See, they're signs of attraction, and want!" Seraph told her and the pair giggled and squealed. "You were probably making him feel uncomfortable getting a… hard-on over you with your cousin there."

Kara giggled with her hands over her mouth, her cheeks bright red. "M-maybe… you know, next time I should look through his desk to see?" she suggested giggling as Seraph had given her the proper and highly informative '_THE_ talk' since no one else seemed to want to (or were putting it off). Though, Seraph's '_THE_ talk' was a lot more detailed than anyone else's would have been by a long margin, and into the realms of a little too perverted.

Seraph smirked while giggling. "And look through his clothes," she suggested causing more giggles and blushes for both girls. "He might not be SUPER, but he has a great body, and a really big…"

"Seraph…!" Kara complained blushing, giggling, and shaking her head. "I think you need to talk to Starfire next, she's useless. She has less of a clue than I do… I mean did. Now I know why Robin is always staring at her and trying to get a date, but she doesn't get it. Though, I'm sure she is so crushing on him too."

Seraph grinned while rolling her eyes. "I'll have to keep that in mind for when I meet her. It was so fun embarrassing you with '_THE_ talk'."

Kara blushed and shoved her friend, but Seraph didn't budge much sticking out her tongue. Kara did enjoy having a great friend who was strong enough that she didn't have to be too careful.

"Don't be so mean," Kara playfully reprimanded.

However, a song playing interrupted them, and Kara grabbed her new holographic StarNet cell phone. "Hello," she answered while Seraph listened in.

"This is Watch Tower," a young woman's voice spoke to her. "Is big sister Seraph with you?"

"Umm… yes…" she answered. "Umm… I've put my phone on speaker, so she'll hear clearer now."

"A convergence is taking place, which is disrupting my comm. links," she replied. "Seraph, please note that more than half of your New York City has converged with this world, and the energy displacement of systems is making communications difficult for our main systems, and I have detailed some tech staff to make some comms. Modifications to fix the issues, so this shouldn't happen again."

Her eyes widened. "Damn," she muttered annoyed. "Watcher… how close has the city grown out towards Gotham?"

"Convergence has entered Gotham City by one tenth of a mile!" she replied straight to the point. "Some portions of Manhattans outer reaches have also converged."

"Okay, I'll send out Supergirl and… well, me!" she answered with a sigh. "Harry's a little busy with Superman, and some interview. It doesn't seem like it will be much trouble. It's not too far from us if we take the new jet."

Seraph stood with a sheepish grin. "You game for an adventure?" she asked as Kara stood and closed her phone off.

Kara shrugged sheepishly. "Sure, this might take my mind off of Harry for a while."

Spider-Man and Red-Spider had been having an easy time together taking care of a pack of jerk face Purifiers hiding out in New York City when a convergence put them on the border of New York and a city they had never seen before. At least, they didn't have to deal with any of those robot creatures they had heard about.

They didn't know what world they were on but being curious and having their comms. down they went to check it out - well, Spider-Man got curious, Red-Spider just followed her boyfriend to keep him out of trouble.

"This so sucks," Spider-Man commented after fifteen minutes of swinging through the dark and gothic city. "This place has a really creepy vibe to it; I feel like I should be wearing much darker colours; do you think I should go for a Film Noir colour schemes?"

"No," she replied while keeping her humour in. "But I won't argue that this city is creepier than New York, but the architecture of some of these buildings is awesome," she replied as she looked down from the roof they were standing on. "The tech in the city seems a little muddy though, but that sort of thing can happen because you have historical societies making sure you don't – future up the place when you have such artsy buildings."

Spider-Man hadn't the chance to reply when they were shook by a boom, and if it wasn't for Red-Spider's gravity manipulation tech or Spider-Man's mutation they would have fallen off the building. Looking down they saw some red-haired beauty with a slight green tint to her skin and vine like markings when their in-built Focus's zoomed and zeroed in towards a fancy looking arch with stairs leading up towards a bank. The red-haired woman was wearing a short green leaf dress with bare feet, and she had plump red lips, and bright green eyes with nicely plump boobs. She was controlling some huge plants, crashing their vines through the front of the bank.

"Well, looks like we have some plant-lady thief to capture… at least that's new," Spider-Man said with a sigh while his partner nodded in sad agreement. "No matter where we are there's always someone trying to take advantage of the convergence! The only reason none of the villains have kidnapped any of those robot animals is because of how thoroughly they're monitored."

Red-Spider nodded in agreement while sighing again. "Come on, let go introduce ourselves."

Spider-Man nodded as he jumped off the building, swinging down with his webs, Red Spider straight after him, her speed slower thanks to her bracelets, (and it didn't hurt that her bracelets made her lighter), as the banks alarms sounded, screaming their dissatisfaction with this woman.

They each landed on a parked car as the woman exited the bank ridding on a huge red rose and carrying some huge holdalls bursting with cash. "Hey, I don't think they belong to you!" Spider-Man spoke shooting two lines of web and taking the bags off her with a tug and swinging them back into the bank where they slid back towards the tellers.

The green tinted woman started and stopped, she glared at them. "Who are you two supposed to be?" she demanded in annoyance.

"I'm Spider-Man, and this is my partner, Red-Spider," he replied in a casual tone. "And you're in for a world of butt kicking Plant-Lady!"

"You forgot to actually ask her name," Red-Spider added. "I don't think you can name villains that have obviously been villains for a while."

The green tinted beauty snorted. "I'm Poison Ivy. I'm sure you're at least smart enough to understand why?"

"Yeah, you got the whole poisonous plant thing going on," Red-Spider said with her eye shields showing she was glaring too hard as the woman was barely wearing anything. She then dodged down rolling to her left as a vine slashed out and smashed the car she had been on. She flipped up and ran up a wall as she pulled her blaster riffle off her back and aimed, blasting at Ivy, but her vines blocked the stun blasts.

"Nice try girly, but not good enough," Ivy laughed as another vine shot up towards Red-Spider, but as Red-Spider flipped away and skidded on all fours along the wall Spider-Man shot some webbing and slingshot himself straight at Ivy.

Ivy cried out in shock as Spider-Man kicked her off her rose and he flipped up onto a wall in a crouch. She landed with a crash before rolling away to avoid the webbing from Red-Spider, then flipping back to avoid Spider-Man's web-shots next before a vine blocked some more webbing.

Ivy grit her teeth and rubbed her sore nose, brushing off some red blood while a huge rose grew from the ground picking her up while her green eyes glared in rage. "Who do you punks think you are? This is Gotham City… my city…!"

She started as she looked down to see a black bat-shaped blade thing come out of nowhere and stab into her rose by her feet. It had a red-light thing on it bleeping faster and faster, and she only had a moment to jump back onto the ledge of a building before it exploded into a flash of blue ice. Her rose froze over and shattered into 'glass' while she barely managed to keep her balance from the force.

Spider-Man and Red-Spider looked up from their positions to see him on the roof, silhouetted black, his cape bellowing. He made quite the dark impression on both members of Team Spider.

"Batman…!" Ivy hissed out in anger. "Fuck… if it wasn't for these two… 'spiders'… I would have gotten away with it!"

"Sorry I'm late!" The Batman replied sarcastically, his voice gruff and dangerous. "I had to take care of Joker. He seemed to think this mess would be the perfect time to strike! Fortunately I was already on his trail! You're going back to Arkham, Ivy!"

"What…?!" she tried to say before Red-Spider caught her mouth in web followed by Spider-Man grabbing her with a line of webbing and launched her into a wall where she hit her head and Red-Spider shot web at her sticking her unconscious body to the bank.

"Who are you!?" Batman demanded as the two 'spiders' climbed up to the roof with him.

"Spider-Man…!"

"Red-Spider…!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Batman!" he answered growling, his voice husky and dangerous. "What are you doing in my city!?"

"It's stuck on the end of ours Batsy!" Spider-Man said too cheerfully.

The Batman growled and made an angry step forward when Supergirl landed in front of him between them and placing her hands out in a placating gesture. "Whoa, Batman, cool it okay; they're Harry's people!" she said quickly and looking relieved he stopped moving to them.

Gwen looked to the new hero with a silent groan. She was stunning. She was wearing some slender blue spandex top that showed off her tummy with a weird S across her bust with a short red 'skirt' thing, and red cape and boots.

Next landed – a ninja girl – she was wearing what looked to be some dark grey/black super high-tech padded leather like material with bear arms and gloves with forearm guards with black metal plates. She had a slender body and a nice bust. She was also showing off her tone tummy, a hood up and a dull silver mouth guard over her mouth and nose with twin wings the same as on her back in a different shade, and a metal plated headband. Though, this girl didn't have any bagginess to her uniform, it was all perfectly tight except for the hood, but even that was firm.

Spider-Man and Red-Spider looked up to see a grey unmarked jet hovering, but it reminded both of the X-Men's Weather Strike Jet – maybe a new model. "Hey, it's me guys, Seraph," the ninja girl said turning too them slightly. "This is my new friend Supergirl, and you've met Batman. He's… a little unsocial."

"You're telling us," Spider-Man said with a laugh. "So… we're not on our world?"

"No," Seraph answered. "However… ah… it seems comm. links are back with Watch Tower."

"This is the Watch Tower to Spider-Man, Red Spider, Seraph, Supergirl, and Batman," the young woman called over their comms. "I've got an MPF van en-route to pick up Miss. Ivy. However, I have just picked up some trouble in New York City. It seems a Doctor Octopus, Sandman, and the Green Goblin have been converged, and… well, they've teamed up to stir trouble along with a few gangs they've rounded up between them."

"Send me their files, we're on our way," Batman growled out as he pressed something on one of his gauntlets and a cool looking bat-like jet pulled up to the roof. The hatch slid opened and he jumped in before the hatch closed before blasting away at high speeds.

"Friendly guy," Red-Spider said as the other jet lowered height and they all climbed in with Seraph at the helm.

Back with Harry after a crap ton of questions, he was glad it all seemed to be over as he never was much of a press man.

"Well, thanks, Harry, for the interview," Lois said after she had asked her last listed question. "But what is that flashing blue light?" she asked gesturing a holographic blue light flashing over his desk.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied shrugging. "Just telling me of a new cross-convergence…"

"What…?" Clark asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me? Where is it?"

He just shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't know… I just ignored it because we were busy. Its blue because it's being taken care of, and I did ask Watcher to hold anything that isn't important. You're not the only hero on Earth; this or the other, and they can cope without you."

He sighed, calming down and looking embarrassed that he overreacted. "Umm… yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking much there."

"He does that a lot," Lois piped in sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I know how he feels sometimes," Harry replied shrugging as a holo-keyboard appeared, he pressed a few keys and a girl with short blue hair appeared on screen with a soft smile. "Hey Watcher, what's the deal?" he asked her, curious.

"Oh, it's nothing really daddy," she said causing him to grimace. He seemed to be getting worse at making these AI. They were a little mental, and Seraph encouraged their jokes. "Big Sister Seraph went to deal with it with Supergirl, and now they're with Spider-Man and Red-Spider… oh, and that mean jerk, Batman's there too," she whined about him, her southern (Texan) US accent accentuated strongly and making her seem extra cute. Harry had no idea why Hal wanted that accent other than something new and different to the normal, or he might be a perv with a thing for southern girls. Harry would have to keep an eye out for her, just in case.

"So, they're near Gotham…?" Clark asked her. She just nodded. "Well, I guess they'll be fine without assistance, but let me know if they get into trouble!"

"Will do, sir," she agreed with a smile as the comm. shut down. Her holographic self-sighed back on the space station, Watch Tower. She wore a cute little 'all in one' uniform in blue like all the techies, but hers was special designed for her. It was tighter to her body, and she left the tops zip halfway down to show off her huge cleavage. It had a cut out around her tummy like many of the hero girls showing off her tone stomach.

However, she also had her lips panted black with purple eye shadow and a CyberTech tribal marking of her own design on her left cheek with the CT cog logo and the S.T.A.R. Labs logo around the top of the cog. She wore fingerless gloves and small black boots. Her dark blue hair was tied back at the crown of her skull sliding down her back to her butt and tied again at her waist, looking short if you looked at her head on.

"Is something bothering you Watcher?"

She turned to J'onn while the techies did whatever they did. "Not really, it's just… it's a little boring up here sometimes. We don't even have any arcades or anything to do while it's a slow hero-day. I guess I can watch TV, but they never show what I want when I want it, and Superman says I'm not allowed to torrent anything – or use illegal streaming sites; he's too much of a goodie-goodie," she complained.

"D-don't you have to run the station?" he asked the strange 'girl' interestedly as he wasn't completely sure what she meant by that. "I would have thought that would give you plenty to do."

"It does," she agreed confusing him. "It's just… well I have needs too, and that doesn't take much thought, and I am playing several different MMORPG's, but I think something to do with other people, face to face would be better. I'm not averse to playing and having fun," she said smiling widely at him. "Would it be okay if I ordered some stuff and redesigned the mess? I'm sure the staff would appreciate some fun things while on break too."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that," J'onn answered with a confused nod. "I must admit to find myself curious about human entertainment. I have watched plenty of television to try understanding humans, but when it comes to games and such, I find myself curious to try some."

"Awesome! Thanks Uncle J'onn," she said happily. "I'm searching the net now for all sorts of awesome-cool things! We can send down Shuttleboom to meet with some station bound heroes to pick the stuff up as she's large enough to carry whatever we need."

"Umm… sure…" he said nervously as holo-screens surrounded her.

However, The Flash had blasted onto the bridge at that moment looking over Watcher's shoulder as she looked things over. "Hey, if we're getting some cool stuff, don't forget a pool, and snooker table, and maybe Ping-Pong and you can't forget pinball!" he said in a rush.

"Well, okay, let's see now," she muttered as she found some of these things. "Don't forget we still need space for tables, or you'll have to eat standing or sitting on the floor," she said laughingly as he started helping pick out some cool things to keep entertained.

Meanwhile, back in Gotham after a huge fight that – well, Supergirl did most of the arse kicking as she was in a rush to get home for some reason, a certain Batman returned home with some house guests.

Bruce Wayne groaned as he led the blonde-haired girl and the brown-haired boy up from the Batcave and into Wayne Manor. He had been stupid enough to offer them a place to stay since neither of their homes moved into this world and the planet on both sides were stuck with refugees who were stuck without their homes having converged so it made sense for heroes to put up other heroes, and without these spiders Ivy would have gotten away so he did owe them, and his job would be too much for him alone with all of the meta-human and mutant criminals from New York City added to his own.

"So, separate rooms or a double?" he asked the kids with a groan.

"A double please," Gwen said with a sheepish grin. "We aren't little kids you know."

"Please, this way, follow me," interrupted a white-haired old butler wearing an expensive black butler suit standing by some stairs leading up. They left Bruce Wayne as they followed the old guy up the stairs holding hands.

Bruce sighed as he watched them disappear.

"You don't have to make it look like these are the only kids you've had around to mentor, and they are quite a bit older than when you first got yourself a Robin – who is now his own hero!"

Bruce's thoughts were stalled before they began. He looked to his side to see a beautiful young red-haired woman sitting in an electric wheelchair in the space between the hall and main sitting room.

"Barbara; this is different…" he replied looking away back to the stairs.

She just snorted while rolling her eyes, which got his attention back. "Just because the boys a meta, and the girl has gravity manipulation tech… would you feel better if they were as normal as Cassandra…?"

He sighed again and shook his head. "No… she's… I mean…"

Barbara smirked smugly while wiggling her finger in mock. "I've read a lot about them from Watcher… well Spider-Man. He's quite the hero, but Red-Spider is new so I think that I should help her out a bit; you stick to the boy and Cassy! Neither of them needs much work, but if we're going to start integrating worlds, we need every hero on both worlds well trained, and you know it too."

"Yes, I know," he agreed with a frown. "Okay, I'll help teach the kid if you look after the girl… her skills show that she is best at support anyway, which is right up your alley."

Barbara smirked smugly. "With a little extra help, I'm sure Gwen will be even more awesome!"

Bruce just shook his head in frustration. "Well you've always wanted your own sidekick," he said after a few moments with a smirk.

She again rolled her eyes as she controlled her wheelchair to take her back into the lounge while he followed her. "Just… Bruce, everything is screwed up, but I'm thankful that a few MPF offices have materialised in our world with this latest convergence or else we wouldn't be able to cope. It seems that more and more villains are taking advantage whether they're from the other world or ours.

"Some of our people are there while theirs are here," she said rubbing her eyes. "We'll have to make good with what we have. That means working with heroes we may not trust fully, but they're in the same boat. It's just the way things are so we should make the best of it as we're not getting rid of them or their world – or vice versa."

"I know," he said slumping down onto a chair looking tired. "I guess I'll have to introduce Batgirl when she gets back, and Robin and Nightwing when they come by…"

She just laughed. "Come on, spiders can be as creepy as bats, Bruce if not more, don't worry, you can always adjust their costumes if you want to make them darker."

"That isn't what I meant," he replied glaring at her. "I've just… everything is changing so fast… that girls tech is more advanced than most of what I've ever seen. The other world is more advanced and with CyberTech now open in our world, having gained full control of Star Labs our… our world is advancing fast. Wayne Enterprises is having to start selling its black technology just to keep up, and that's with them holding tech back. That… New York City has holographic technology as if that is the norm.

"It's like their world is alien to ours," he said frowning. "Not to mention that they've revealed their magical communities… it's new and… I can admit I'm both afraid and pleased – kind of fascinated in some places. I wish I could use Shuttleboom and go and get some better info on their world, so I know what to expect better than I do now, but in due time, but right now I don't have that kind of time."

"Bruce, everything is going pretty well considering…" she answered as she pat his hand. "After all, a little mystery can be fun. If not for mysteries, you wouldn't be the great detective you are today."

"Okay, okay, yeah, yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "I get your point. I'll have to just deal with it like the rest of you."

She laughed while shaking her head. "Bruce, you can be a little slow," she said while continuing to laugh. "You have kids like Static and Gear in hero-worship of you, but when you're the one awed, you complain. If Wayne Enterprises is in trouble from Star Labs new CyberTech technology, and possibly Stark Industries, you should let your company take a few more risks. From what I've seen of Star Labs new policies, CyberTech collect scientists and let them work their own projects when they want. You never know, you might actually come up with something cool if you start playing the same way."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much choice now," he answered thoughtfully. "Though, maybe in the long run it might be for the better. The more advanced our tech the better we'll be against our new enemies when they get here."

Meanwhile, upstairs Alfred, Mr. Wayne's butler had left Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey as they were just checking out their new room before they decided to leave and look around. They had just left the room when they both started and almost fell over as a short teen girl with short black hair was in the hallway passing by their door at that moment, and almost bumped into them.

"Who are you?" she asked with a blank expression. "And what are you doing here…?"

"Umm, I'm Gwen, and this is my boyfriend Peter," Gwen was quick to introduce. "We're umm… friends of a friend of Mr. Wayne's and he offered to let us stay for a little while."

"I see," she replied eying them in suspicion. "My name is Cassandra Cain, and I'm not stupid. You're both heroes from the other Earth… from New York City, and Bruce let you stay here."

"Err, okay," Peter agreed with a sheepish smile. "So, umm… you must be this new Batgirl he mentioned."

"I am," she mentioned, nonchalant. "You best both be able to keep up in training because I won't go easy on either of you," she said as she walked off.

Gwen and Peter looked to each other and grimaced. "Well… she certainly has Bats' sense of humour."

"Yeah, no sense of humour…" she replied as they shrugged and quickly headed off to find out where Bruce was.

They reached the ground floor when.

"Miss. Stacey."

They were startled by a wheelchair bound woman smiling at them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Follow me…" she said as her chair rode off in one direction, Gwen shrugged and followed while Peter looked confused. "Mr. Parker, Batman and Batgirl will be waiting for you in the cave."

"Oh… that doesn't sound good," he said chuckling sheepishly as he gave his girl a kiss and ran off to find his way into the Batcave.

"Don't worry Gwen… I'm Barbara… or Oracle," the wheelchair woman said smilingly. "We're just going to get you that little extra training now you're cut off from a lot of your resources."

"Umm… well, thanks, that's nice of you," she replied nervously. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Have some fun and show that the Birds of Prey are so much cooler than the 'little' boys think," she replied smirking.

"Huh…?"

"Welcome to the Birds of Prey," she replied grinning smugly as they disappeared in a flash of light when they walked into a hidden room that was just a bright white tunnel to reappear in what was certainly a top floor tower looking 360 around Gotham with computers and monitors all around and just two doors leading to - well, she couldn't tell where, but it seemed downstairs.

Gwen was awed as she followed Barbara out of the new tube, they were in. "Its called a Zeta Tube – its reverse engineered alien tech, but we're still not sure how it works – we just copied the blueprint and it works," she said shrugging. "Star Labs has been trying to figure out the tech for years now with no luck."

"So, you found us a new girl?" interrupted an amused woman.

Gwen looked over to see a woman wearing purple with a crown like mask and long black hair with some noticeable crossbows on her thighs. "We could use someone new to keep up the slack since Cannery is stuck on the other world with her dickhead boyfriend… who is she?"

"This is Red-Spider," Barbara replied smirking. "And Red, this is Huntress, a member of the Birds of Prey… we're like an all-girl superhero team."

"Oh, well, that's cool," she replied as she shook the older woman's hand in greeting. "We… have, well the Angels as people have taken to calling them… Mr. Avalon's team of all girls back home…"

"Oww, maybe we could join up when the convergence has finished," she suggested smugly. "We're a little low on members with the League, Titans and Justice taking all our potential recruits. It'll be nice having you onboard though blondie…"

"T-thanks, I guess…" she replied laughing nervously while both Barbara and Huntress laughed with her.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	39. New Avalon

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XXXIX**

**New Avalon**

Harry Avalon sat on a bench in a nice bright park in England. It was surprisingly a pretty good day, and early in the afternoon in an out of place spot, which was why they were pretty much alone. He was wearing some beige trousers with brown belt and boots, and a white tee-shirt. He was watching a teenage girl as she sat in the shadows up against the trunk of a tree. Seraph was with Harry paying close attention to the girl too, so it was made slightly less weird.

Seraph was dressed in a blue summer dress with matching pumps and her long black hair was tied back neatly with some hairclips, and she was snuggled into Harry's right side, as she finished off the ice cream she bought from the ice cream truck before it moved on. They were playing the happy couple to observe the girl without it being too creepy.

The girl they were watching seemed oblivious to them as she strummed a few notes on her ratty old guitar. She hummed gently with the notes, and showed she had quite a nice singing voice, and she was quite good with the instrument and music in general as Seraph had commented that the girl could tune the instrument from ear, as they had watched as she was carefully tweaking wires and then playing a note and tweaking some more.

Her name was Lyra. She was fourteen years old, heading towards her fifteenth birthday at the end of July. She had fair copper coloured hair, short and windswept with tails hanging down the sides of her head, over her shoulders, and her skin was milky white with cute freckles dotting her cheeks, over her nose, and under her eyes. She was a petite girl, and she was hidden away in clothes that were on the baggy side of some blue hipsters, a white tee shirt and white trainers. Harry knew she bought those things herself because he had swung by a certain house when looking for Lyra, and he knew those bastards didn't give a shit about her.

"She is flipping, adorable!" Seraph said with a delighted whimper. "Can I go and cuddle her?"

"No," Harry answered with a shake of his head. "You do not go up to strange girls and cuddle them, no matter how adorable."

"Can I buy her a new guitar then, because a girl of her talent needs a much nicer instrument?" she suggested hopefully.

"Hmm… well, go for it," he agreed while shrugging. "She is your aunty," he said with a chuckle while she gave him a pouty glare. "Let's go say hello, shall we?" he suggested as he stood up with Seraph a few steps after him, and within a moment Harry and Seraph's shadows covered the small red head.

Lyra looked up in surprise, her eyes widening, and her pale cheeks brightening with pink as she looked over the man before her. Hunky was the first thing to come to mind, and handsome, and gorgeous – her bright green eyes slid from him and she felt disappointed that he had a girlfriend or wife maybe, and she was absolutely stunning. She nervously rubbed the thin lightning scar on her forehead as a nervous habit, but it didn't hurt or anything, so she wasn't sure what these people wanted from her.

"Lyra Avalon!" the man spoke with dramatic flare. "Oh, how glorious this day shall be; the day you come home."

Lyra raised a delicate copper eyebrow in confusion. "I-I'm s-sorry sir," she spoke shyly while he and the woman only smiled at her as if they were sharing a joke. "My name is Potter, n-not Avalon," she said with her soft voice. "I'm sorry, you must have got the wrong person."

"The Girl-Who-Lived," Seraph said cheerfully while Lyra's eyes widened impossibly. "I was wondering why you haven't bought yourself a better guitar. We were watching and you're rather wonderful, so you should have better than that."

"Oh," the girl answered after a moment of uncertainty, but her cheeks lit up. "I have to save all my trust for things I need," she said as she pulled her guitar closer to her. "But – who are you? And how do you know who I am? I-I'm not alone you know. Members of the Order are around here somewhere."

"Yeah, we know," Seraph agreed with a smile. "There is one sneaking up on us from behind, but they are of no concern to us."

"W-what do you want?" Lyra asked worriedly.

Harry smiled as he crouched to be closer to her level. "This is Seraph, and my name is Harry Avalon – I am – through a technicality your brother-."

Lyra blushed more than ever as she snorted. "I don't have family. Mum and dad died when I was a baby. Voldemort killed them, and you're too old to be my brother!" she blurted out through her embarrassment, surprised neither of them flinched at the name.

"True in this reality," Harry said with a gently smile as he pulled out his phone and opened it up to a picture. "This is Amanda, my twin sister," he said offering the phone, she shyly reached out and took it.

Lyra was first impressed that he had one of these new phones. Even she had heard about them, and she had only been back for a couple of days they were that raved about. However, it was the beautiful women in the picture that took her breath away. Though, it was the thin lightning shaped scar on her forehead that startled her the most.

"There are three worlds - three insignificant parts of the multiverse, and they're becoming one," Harry said gently.

Lyra swiped the holographic screen and her breath caught in her throat as she saw a picture with Amanda and a red-haired woman cuddled up together. "That lady looks kind of like Guinevere, but Gwen has green eyes, not brown, and Gwen is only thirteen."

"That's Ginevra – Ginny Weasley," Harry said with a shrug. "She is Amanda's girlfriend."

"Weasley?" Lyra asked in shock as she looked up at her – her brother and he nodded. "So this is like an alternate reality version of Gwen?"

Harry nodded and then shook his head before rocking his hand. "Yes, no, maybe, but more no," he said in amusement. "Both of our universes are quite far from each other, which explains the temporal discrepancy, but also most people while they may look different in some ways; they are still biologically related so they're not going to differ vastly. The Scientific World is quite a bit different as there are so many more of them, so whole families may be completely different, or may not exist or may exist in one world but not another. However, with your – our magical people that is less likely with how small the magical communities are, so they have less choice – less chance to diverge no matter how far apart our universes are."

"I – I see," she said nodding shyly. "Then – um – why are you here?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're my little sister, so I came to get you."

"I can't leave-!"

"Too right you can't-!"

Harry was certain that the man to interrupt Lyra was this worlds Mad-Eye Moody. Harry hadn't met his worlds version before, but it was nice to know that this one recognised a weapon when one manifested in shadow grey hovering above Seraph's left arm and pressed into his temple with a soft white glow to the sides of the barrel.

"And why can't you leave?" Harry asked with a smug grin as he ignored Seraph's antics.

"Err," she said shyly squirming in her seat as she looked up to where Moody held his hands up above his head and the beautiful woman took three wands from the man – he looked as surprised as Lyra felt that she knew where they all were. "Well, the Order and Dumbledore, and I'm safe here with the Dursley's."

"Do you want to stay with the Dursley's?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," she mumbled impishly. "No. Not really. Why would anyone want to stay with them? But Dumbledore would never let me leave!"

Harry chuckled as he pulled out a folded sheet of parchment and handed it to her. Lyra frowned shyly as she returned his phone and opened the parchment. It was the copy of a document. It was stamped by Gringotts.

"Y-you're my legal guardian?" she asked in amazement.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yep, and for the time being I have named a few other people after me, just in case," he said with a smile. "From what I can gather, our parents of this world were under Dumbledore's thumb, whether by magic like on my world, or because they were groomed enough to give him guardianship. However, a living brother who is old enough and rich enough makes that bull shit null and void, and I shall be taking the bastard to court, and any charges you want brought upon the Dursley's is fine by me."

"That's a lie - don't listen too-!" Moody trailed off as he staggered back as Harry took the parchment from Lyra and threw it to him. Moody looked it over in shock. "I need my wand to check its validity."

Rolling her eyes Seraph handing him one. "I have an itchy trigger finger so drop it after you've performed the magic, and any attempt at trickery will result in me firing."

"Damn, yeah, I can see that," he replied sheepishly as both eyes turned to look at the canon as it gave off a soft hum as it hovered above her arm. "No hesitation, and complete calm in your eyes. Then magical gun summoning powers, some kind of muggle machine to put the fear of god into us, I get the message," he said as he stroked the wand over the document and dropped the wand to the floor as instructed, but his one good eye widening, and that had nothing to do with Seraph snatching the wand out of the air with nonchalant ease and not even looking. "It's legit… okay – if I tried to stop you, I would be the kidnapper," he said, and Seraph took the copy back and put it away.

Harry turned from that back to Lyra while her eyes had widened further than before. "So – I can really leave?" she asked hopefully.

"My cars, just over there," he said gesturing a little way where she saw a shiny black super car causing her jaw to drop as that car must have cost fifty times as much as the Dursley's car – maybe more than that.

"Whoa, but – what about my things?" she asked gently as Harry helped her stand. "My things are in my room at the Dursley's."

"So they gave you a room?" he asked in surprise. "Those bastards kept me in a cupboard – they're still in jail for that. Though, I think my aunt will unfortunately be getting out soon."

Lyra grimaced a little but nodded. "Well, yeah; they used to, but when I got my Hogwarts letter they got scared."

Harry growled, but he wasn't the only one to show anger. She was surprised that Moody did too. "Give me my wands back and I'll turn that scum into piles of dung!" Moody growled out.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Seraph, have Lyra's things brought to Mount Justice, and have those bastards arrested."

"On it," she agreed coolly as she passed Moody his wands back and her arm cannon de-materialised. "You want a job being useful, Mr. Moody, here's my card," she said to the surprised man as she added a black card to his burden with white logo of S.T.A.R. Labs on the back and 'Seraph Avalon' on the front with three phone numbers and two email addresses. Seraph then turned and walked away, and Lyra new what direction she was heading.

Seraph was only forty or so yards away when she punched the air to her right with such casual easy and gentleness it came as a surprise as they heard a crack and whimper as a silvery cloak flowed off a large black man wearing a plain robe and carrying his wand. The man flew back several metres before crumpling to the grass unconscious. Seraph turned and offered Lyra a smirking wink before she started picking up speed, running, and then she was gone as she blast away around some trees at unreal speeds.

"Damn; that is one scary lady," Moody commented off-handily. "But anyway – I should, well," he said gesturing his downed friend. "Good luck with everything Miss. Potter… I mean," he paused and looked at the card. "I mean, Miss. Avalon," he said before clunking away on his wooden leg.

"Your wife is awesome!" Lyra said after a few moments just watching Moody grabbing his friend and apparating away.

"Wife?" Harry asked in confusion. "You mean, Seraph?" he asked, and she nodded her head while clutching her guitar. Harry chuckled. "Seraph is an android with artificial intelligence. Technically she could be considered my daughter."

"I'm an aunty to a robot?" she asked, confused. "Since when have the muggles built such awesome robots?"

Harry shook his head. "Android and robot aren't exactly the same, but I built her. My Earth is somewhat more advanced than this one, and we're a few years into your future too. Come on, lets-." Harry frowned as Carmines systems started going haywire, insisting they were in danger, and telling him that the temperature had dropped five per cent in under a minute, but weather patterns had not changed.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked as he pulled his little sister closer and looked around as AR nodes scanned and jittered around them, scanning the area.

Harry looked up just before Lyra as a huge cloud of ghouls span around while heading towards them and frowned as he knew what exposure to them could do. The Crater still had a lot of prisoners getting treatment because of those things, and others were in hospitals all over the UK being treated as retrials were called for when it came to large portions of them, and others had been locked away for ridiculous lengths of time for petty offenses, and a few for things they would have gotten a slap on the wrist and possibly a small fine for.

The Ministry of Magic UK had not been looking out for its people, and though it wasn't the only corrupt ministry; it was one of the worst. It was lucky other magical communities were dealing with and sorting out their own problems, some of them only doing so because they saw the UK Ministry of Magic being scrubbed out and forcibly reformed and having planet wide scrutiny was something they wanted to avoid.

"Dementors!" Lyra whimpered as she drew her wand with her free hand and shivered. She looked to Harry while he watched the ghouls in fascination as this was the first time, he had seen the things in person, and they were as creepy as he expected. "H-Harry – wand - I can get into trouble for underage magic, as its me – they like to make an example of me even when I'm innocent; they don't care."

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah; they were like that with Amanda too. But I don't know how to use a wand – well magic – well, a magic dementor murdering spell – or was it a getting rid of spell, well it doesn't matter. I never went to magical school, and I never thought to give any of your casting things a go before, as I have a business to run, and going back to schooling would take too much time. Though, Amanda and Ginny tried to teach me a few things, I've only ever performed a few levitation charms and that matchstick to needle thing you apparently learn during first year, which makes me wonder whether matchsticks are more common than needles in the Magical World."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts?" she asked in worry as she ignored his weird rambling and prepared to use her wand anyway and hope Harry had some good lawyers she could borrow because she was kind of sick for always getting into trouble because no one cared to listen, so forcing them with lawyers sounded like a good idea.

However, as one dementor flew down Harry moved in front of Lyra and drew out his left arm palm up and in a manifestation of red light three barrier drones appeared, and the dementor screamed in agony as it hit the distortion field barrier, and burst into grey ashes leaving rainbow coloured lights drifting away and fading into nothing. The rest of the dementors didn't seem to keen on diving down for a moment.

Then Lyra screeched as the dementors charged and Harry clicked his fingers and the three crimson drones morphed and reformed into nozzles with fans on the back in circular casting. The fans were transparent and started spinning with crimson light like fire, and then that light was fired straight up the funnel of dementors from red to blue to white in a hellfire storm of screams as the three beams of energy burnt through the ghouls.

The dementors screamed as they were broken apart and turned to dust with gentle lights drifting away as the fire faded into embers, and then nothing as the sky cleared, and was free of dementors as they were all gone, and the last of the lights disbursed. The chill that had tried to conquer the world around them faded back into a pleasant day.

"I-I thought dementors were un-killable or something," Lyra mumbled in awe as the drones returned to their shield form and one flew over to her with a soft hum of whatever engine it used to fly. Up close the drones were probably twice the size of her head, and flat like a three-end cross, and symmetrical. She placed her wand away and reached out and gently stroked the drone and startled as it pushed into her hand like it was happy to meet her before it dematerialised until it was gone with the energy returning to Harry.

"We discovered that a high-thermal laser does the trick," Harry said with a shrug. "So – want to take a ride in my super car… that sounded weird."

"Err, no, what's weird is you creating laser gun things out of thin air and murdering a whole bunch of dementors," she replied gently as her cheeks lit up. "Someone must have sent them for me – it was probably Voldemort. If you didn't know, he has come back."

"I do know, but this wasn't Voldemort," he said with a shrug and she was impressed that he didn't seem to care about Voldemort, and she wondered what happened to his Voldemort. Harry gestured for her to follow him to the car, so she did. "This was likely some arsehole in," he laughed. "Na, I can't pretend I don't know. It was a member of the ministry and seeing how it happened the same way it happened with Amy, though a different time and location, it was likely the same person, but let's forget about that for now and I'll see about getting some intelligence on the Ministry of Magic, to stop this crap from happening again, and get evidence to lock the bitch up."

Lyra startled as the car door swung open and upwards. She had only ever rode in a couple of cars before, and she had never imagined driving in such a beast of a car before. She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt and pulled her guitar into the car, sitting it between her legs just before her door automatically closed as Harry had already climbed into the drivers side and buckled his belt.

They were driving for several minutes that were more likely an hour as Harry gave his sister some time to think, and they had been on the motorway for quite a while when Lyra chose to speak.

"So… will I be staying with you?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Well, if you want to you can, but I thought you would like to – live with some other kids who – kind of have their own douchey villains, so you can make some new friends, and learn some new things."

"Oh," she muttered thoughtfully and looking down.

"As I said, you can stay with me," he said quickly. "Its just I'm exceptionally busy at the moment sorting out this worlds fusing thing, and you would end up staying on the farm with no one your age to keep you company."

She smiled. "Okay, I guess… but you'll - you know, keep in contact and all that?"

Harry chuckled as he reached into a space behind his chair and pulled a small box down and handed it to her. "It's a phone – my number will update to it once you set it up, and you can call me or Seraph any time you want, and once the signal is strong enough to cross worlds, you'll have Amanda on the phone every minutes."

"Thanks," she replied with an embarrassed smile. "Are you really having my family – well, the Dursley's arrested."

"Do they deserve less?"

"Well… no, but I'm feeling confused about everything. Dumbledore says I'm safe there," Lyra mumbled uncertainly. "I… I mean I hate it there, and I don't feel all that safe… but-but-."

Harry shrugged as he let Lyra think for a moment. "Everything will be okay. You have family now."

"Thanks," Lyra said with a gentle smile.

"Anyway, we're here," Harry interrupted, and Lyra was surprised she hadn't noticed they had left the motorway and were somewhere around some tall buildings and parking outside an expensive looking restaurant somewhere in London.

Lyra climbed out with her guitar after Harry and watched as a valet climbed in and drove the car off looking nonchalant about the car he was driving, so Lyra figured lots of rich people ate there, but the valet driver was grateful for the tip Harry gave him before he left.

"W-where are we going… in here?" Lyra asked but was startled as Harry shook his head and led her down the side alley. "Are you allowed to use valet parking without us eating there?"

Harry laughed. "I own the place so I should think so," he said smilingly as they stopped at a busted payphone while she looked surprised.

"What's with…"

"Just get in…"

Lyra sighed as she thought that over. She had thought magical people had odd secret entrances. Therefore, she stepped in with Harry behind her, and held her guitar and phone box tightly as Harry squashed up against her. However, Harry didn't reveal a secret key panel to make the phone sink into the floor or anything. He just tapped some weird holographic light that came out of his left pulse point, and then in a boom of light, they disappeared.

The Girl-Who-Lived gasped when she reappeared in a flash of white energy. "Incoming! Zero-One-Four-Six! Crimson Knight! Zero-Zero-Zero-Zero! Warning! Unauthorized teleport…!" A nonchalant woman's voice startled Lyra as she got a good look at the huge tube as the lights within the white glass powered down. They were in a huge cylinder-like chamber, and in front of her were these huge screens and computers in a large communal command centre.

"Crimson Knight, code approval, Lyra Avalon, code name…" Harry began but paused as he looked her over and smiled while she looked confused. "Mana…!" Harry finished with an amused grin at his new little sister, which caused her to blush more.

"Code approved," the woman answered as Harry led Lyra out of the huge white cylinder. "Zero-One-Eight-Seven! Lyra Avalon! Mana! Approved…!" she then went quiet and the expected alarm didn't sound.

"But… why not Potter?" Lyra asked shyly as they came to a stop. "I-I…?"

Harry smiled and patted her shoulder. "Mum and dad gave you to that bastard Old Man and did he ever care about your needs as a person? You should at least be angry about that. You can change it if you want, but-."

"What?!" she asked quickly. "No – I just – want to take your name, I was just surprised. I'm fine leaving that Potter thing behind, with how famous it is in the Magical World; if only the Girl-Who-Lived thing could be as easily removed, but where are we anyway?!"

Harry laughed with a wide grin as a kid startled his sister as he appeared next to her in a blink of unreal speed that put Seraph's to shame. He was wearing a red spandex outfit with red headgear with transparent yellow shield around his eyes, and he had a wicked grin on his lips and a mop of brown hair. Lyra looked over the younger boy, taking note of the yellow lightning bolt on his chest, and was a little disappointed he wasn't as hot as she would expect a super to be, but he seemed rather pleasant; she liked him.

"Hey there, Red!" the boy said playfully teasing her with a megawatt grin. "So, you're the quad-zero. I'm Impulse, nice to meet you!" he said sticking out his hand. Lyra nervously shook his hand before looking to Harry.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, home of the Young Justice – the teen division of the Justice League!" Harry said smirking smugly. "I figured that they would be the best people for an adorable hero-girl like you; maybe you'll make some great new friends here?" he said as Lyra's mouth dropped open as Superboy, Miss. Martian, and Nightwing came out of a side hall, and she could almost feel herself drooling while looking over all three of them they were that fit.

However, it was quite intimidating. Lyra might be quite out of the loop, but even she knew them, but then she had a strange thought because she had never heard anyone talk about people like them before in the Magical World.

It was just Miss. Martian smiling, though she had this guarded and cold glint to her eyes. It was like she had seen so much she could barely handle it anymore these days. Lyra knew that feeling much too well; maybe she needed a cuddle, and it was with that thought that allowed her to smile back at the green skinned red-head, plus red-heads needed to stick together.

Superboy was just scowling at her, but at least Nightwing had a cool look, and didn't have that kind of hostility. Lyra moved a little wishing Impulse was taller so she could hide better as he was about her height, which was not that tall, but he did look a couple years younger than her, so that was understandable, and he had some years of growth yet. At least the fast kid was friendly, and Lyra hadn't heard of him before.

"Hey, don't worry about them two!" Impulse said moving from in front of her to her side in a blink. "Superboy's like that to everyone, and Nightwing has Batman for a mentor so you expect that kind of thing!"

"Umm… sure…"

"So, she's new meat," Superboy grumbled looking her over with a scowl.

"Connor!" Miss. Martian said coldly, and he grimaced at the reprimand, but she turned a smile on Lyra. "I'm M'gann, this is Connor, and -," she paused as Nightwing gave her a look, "Nightwing; nice to meet you," she said happily shaking Lyra's hand.

"I'm L-Lyra Avalon," she introduced herself shyly, but she felt good using her new name for the first time to introduce herself as she thought happily: 'I have a real family'.

"She doesn't look like much…" Connor said as if he hadn't been interrupted. "She's really scrawny and…"

Harry smirked and whispered some to Lyra that Superboy didn't have a thought to listen into.

"Umm… but what about…?" Lyra mumbled worriedly while looking her brother over.

"There's a 'cyber-ward' that will leave you fine," Harry replied as Lyra looked uncertain but pulled out her wand and pointed it as Superboy.

The Boy-of-Steel laughed. "What are you going to do with a stick?"

"Bombarder…!" she called out, her voice surprisingly ringing with confidence this time as magic was something, she was confident in.

The white ripple of light blast out of the tip of Lyra's wand and smashed Superboy straight in the red S of his shirt, causing him to cry out in pain as he was blasted off his feet and his back crashed into the far wall knocking down some plaster. Superboy grimaced and grit his teeth as he was actually hurting, and the S had been torn off leaving a huge bruise on his chest to his growing horror.

"Derigesco…!"

Lyra finished off, and in a flash, blue shot from her wand and hit Superboy, and tinting him blue and freezing him solid, except it was obvious by how super-pissed he looked that he was conscious and aware of his surroundings. Lyra did not feel like she would want to reverse her spell any time soon, not without a Superman level hero ready to protect her.

Impulse whistled long and loud with a shit-eating grin. "Don't judge a book by its cover Connor, or you'll get… frozen," he laughed amusedly.

"Pretty good…"

They turned to see a girl wearing a leotard version of a black tuxedo with long silky black hair and a top hat with fishnets and black boots. "I'm Zatanna," she introduced herself with a grin as Lyra placed her wand away and shook her hand with her chest beating a mile a second and wondering whether she could die of exposure to too much hot. "Connor always seems to forget he isn't all powerful," she continued while laughing. "So, what's the deal with the cute little witch?" she asked looking to Lyra while the copper haired girls cheeks lit up more than possible. "I mean those… magicians have nothing to do with us while they're hiding away in their caves…"

"I'm glad you asked," Harry said with a grin. "Firstly, my worlds Hogwarts is run by CyberTech, so we need to prepare this one for cross-convergence," he said while they all nodded in understanding, but Lyra looked lost.

"I'll explain everything later," Zatanna said as she leaned over to Lyra as she was a bit further from the loop than them.

Harry smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Yes, thank you. As you may know Zatanna, Lyra has a lot of potential power at Hogwarts and with the Magical World, so she can help keep them from freaking out, but that is like several stages ahead of ourselves." Harry laughed while they watched as he gestured Connor, and after Zatanna mercifully freed him under a promise not to be a dick about it, though he still complained about his ruined shirt even as his wound healed, Harry continued. "I want you to help her learn magic. That will mean taking her to other magic using heroes too. She needs all the help she can get if her Hogwarts scores are anything to go by…"

"How did you get them…?" she asked with a small pouty sounding voice.

"Though, if it's anything like my world was the education is shit beyond shit," Harry continued and ignored Lyra's interruption.

"It's not that bad…" Lyra tried defending, but both Zatanna and Harry gave her this look, and as the look suggested she thought it over and slumped. "Okay, I can only defend half of my classes," she moaned sulkily.

"Whoa, your school must suck," Impulse couldn't help but interrupt teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right…" Lyra sighed shyly. "I mean ever since I started Hogwarts, I've had four different defence teachers! One shared his body with Voldemort and tried to kill me! One was an incompetent moron, and tried to erase my memory, which would have led to a girl's death. A giant snake bit me that year, and I almost died. If it weren't for the phoenix…

"The third… well he was pretty cool, except for that time he forgot to take his wolfsbane potion and could have ate me when he transformed during the full moon, and the last was a Death Eater in disguise, handed me over to my mortal enemy, who came back to life and tried to kill me. Then when I escaped and got back to the school…-"

"The fake teacher tried to kill you…" Nightwing couldn't help but answer.

Lyra was kind of on a frustrated roll. "I mean, thinking about it, school sucks. I chose as one of my electives, divination just because it was an easy class. I'm not a seer so I figured I would just fake it. It's quite amusing because our teacher is an idiot and as long as we 'predict' terrible horrors she's super happy. Oh, and let's not forget my evil potion teacher - incompetent and spiteful is all his names…" she sighed sadly shaking her head. "Okay… I guess I might need lessons."

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," Zatanna said smirking playfully at Lyra. "I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of forcing you."

Harry laughed while Lyra gulped, and remembering that incompetent teacher reminded Harry to take a mental note to get a psychic near some at risk students. He could only hope that something different went on in this world and they were safe – Harry wasn't sure he would want to stop himself dealing with it personally this time, and him dealing with it would be a lot more dangerous than anything they could ever imagine.

"Okay, now Lyra's got that out of her system, Connor, you're to work on her lack of muscle," Harry said to the hybrid. "You can take shifts with Wonder Girl – but you hurt my sister and I will be forced to take a turn – training with you."

Connor gulped and nodded. "I guess I can help Wonder Girl, but do I have too to this…?"

"Yes," he answered before turning to Nightwing. "You're to start on teaching her to fight; use Impulse and Megan to work on her senses. Speeders and phasers can be mighty annoying. So, it's good training."

"W-why are you doing all this?" Lyra asked while looking more embarrassed and looking concerned. "N-not that I don't appreciate it… it's just… well, a lot of trouble just for me."

"Hey, you're an undertrained hero, Darling," Harry said with a shrug. "Your whole world has been holding you back, and I want you to have a chance to reach your own potential and further without just shoving technology and weapons on you."

"Well, thanks… but you do know…"

"Dumbledore will search for you," he agreed looking amused. "Just don't worry, Sis… you have the whole of the Young Justice League looking out for you; not to mention you'll get to hang with Zatanna here," he said giving an imitation of a magicians assistant for her while winking at Lyra while she blushed and bit her lower lip to keep the giggles in while Zatanna glared at anyone who cracked a smile, which was everyone.

"That joke is never funny!" she grumbled under her breath, but they all heard her and snickered or openly laughed.

"Well, one last thing, make sure she eats well, as she seems a little underfed, and with all the extra exercise she'll need the energy," Harry finished off. "Oh, and Zatanna, get her seen by a mage about… well, giving her a check-up, I'm sure she should be on some potions to fix whatever shite that world and her 'family' have done, and I would have my people look at her but my best doctors and equipment aren't on this world."

"Yeah, okay… I'll take her to this sorceress healer I know. She studied under my dad for a bit before going on to medical school, so she's a pretty good magical doctor, and if you want, I'll tell her you're looking for healers-?"

"Hey guys!"

Lyra was surprised as a beautiful girl who looked a little older than she was flew in from a huge open window and across the room. She had a slender yet muscular build with stunning blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs, and she was quite a bit taller than Lyra, though only two years older. Her hair was long, running down her back, and she was wearing a black headband. She wore a black sleeveless top that accentuates her nicely rounded bust with two stylized golden W's on it and a collar, which led Lyra to realising it resembled what Wonder Woman wore across her camisole. She had tight red leather trousers that stopped three quarters down her legs with two white stripes on the sides, and blue trainer shoes. She had a golden lasso on her left hip neatly wrapped and wide silver bracelets on her wrists.

Lyra gulped and hoped no one noticed her checking out another girl so much, but she couldn't help herself. The blonde was grinning as she threw what Lyra realised was her trunk to her feet with a crash, startling her out of her stupor.

"I'm guessing that stuffs all yours?" the blonde girl asked as she landed with them and Lyra gulped while blushing brightly and hugging her guitar and the box containing her new phone tightly while she nodded, and her heart was speeding up. "Well, I'm glad you're tidy," she continued. "I would have hated having to search your whole room for all your stuff, and I did have Seraph's help dealing with it all. I love Seraph, she's pretty cool. Anyway, I found a few books lying around, and this owl, but I let her out, Seraph said she'll find you. I just tipped the filth out of the cage onto the floor and dumped it in the trunk, but it was fairly clean so it should be okay.

"I hate such boring missions, so you seriously owe me," she said seemingly beginning a rant. "I mean, I did hit that… well, those cops said he was a man, but I'm still not convinced. I swear he was a mutant walrus. He was probably the leader of an advanced scouting party for mutant walrus' bent on taking over the world, but I suppose he could have just been a fat jerk!"

"Y-yeah, yeah… umm… the second one," Lyra stuttered out sheepishly. "Um… where's Harry gone…?" she asked looking around, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, he left," Nightwing said biting his lower lip. "You should get used to that sort of thing, even I didn't see him sneaking off. I think it's a mentor thing and they find some enjoyment in it. Anyway, this is Wonder Girl, Wonder Girl, this is… Mana, right?" he asked startling her.

Lyra nodded quickly. "Umm… yeah, but, umm… Lyra is fine, I mean, err, Lyra Avalon."

Wonder Girl grinned while her sky-blue eyes showed some playfulness. "Cassandra Sandsmark, but you can call me, Cassie if it suits you," she said as she gave Lyra a wink and heating Lyra's cheeks further.

"Since you're getting along so well," Zatanna startled them. "Cassie can show you to one of the spare rooms and set it up for you, and maybe help you set up your new phone since I know you've lived with those weirdo witches and wizards for so long, you'll need the help with everything technological."

"Sure," Cassie said with a grin as she picked up Lyra's trunk as if it was weightless. "This way," she said as she led Lyra up and through a side door and up some stairs.

"Thanks," Lyra said with an embarrassed smile.

"No probs, girl," she replied as she led her down another corridor until they came to a blank door, though a few they passed had LED name tags of girls Lyra didn't know yet. "I don't stay here much myself and if I do I normally just crash in with Zee, or one of the other girls to save myself the bother," she said as she typed away on the touch screen panel beside the door and Lyra's name appeared on the door in faded white lettering. "Here we are, just for you – but I can bunk in with you tonight, right?" she asked, surprising her new friend. "Zatanna never lets me share her bed, and I have to sneak in after she's already asleep, and none of the other girls are around, and I feel uncomfortable staying in their rooms without them around, and I don't need the responsibility for one of the other spare rooms."

"W-what about M'ga-an?" Lyra asked while trying to get the name right.

"She's fine with you calling her Megan, the Earth way," she replied with a soft laugh. "But, yeah, she wouldn't mind sharing," Cassie agreed sheepishly as she led Lyra into the room. "But she's more interested in sharing with a certain Superboy than any of her girl friends, if you get my meaning."

"Oh," Lyra said while her cheeks lit up and heat the room. She didn't know what to say to that as Cassie took her trunk to the walk-in closet and slid it inside. The room was maybe half as big as the one she shared at Hogwarts with her classmates, but only had one huge modern bed freshly made with creamy sheets and up against the wall and facing, but off-centre from the door, and it had a huge flat TV on the wall opposite the bed, and a large desk under the massive window that looked out on a white sandy beach as the sun was setting in the far wall with large window ledge with a nice comfortable looking gaming chair, and then last was the door that led into the bathroom.

"So, I can spend the night, right?" Cassie asked again, starling Lyra. "I mean, I have been flying around all day, and then I had to go to England and bring you your things, and all that flying, my arms sure are tired."

Lyra rolled her eyes at the lame joke while Cassie was giggling, but she nodded her head. "Okay, you can stay, but no hogging the covers; my friend Gwen does that when I've slept over her house," she said as she placed her phone down on the bed with her guitar.

"Awesome!" Cassie said giving Lyra an unexpected hug, which made the red head feel like jelly, but it was soon over. "Anyway, can you actually play that?" she asked while gesturing Lyra's guitar. "I'm kind of anti-gifted musically -."

"She means, she's tone death!" Zatanna interrupted from where she stood at the open door, which caused Cassie to pout. "And she does hog the covers, but don't worry, you'll probably not notice as she'll end up wrapped around you like you're a body pillow or something."

"No backsies!" Cassie quickly said while Lyra was blushing harder than before and wondered how much teasing she would receive if she fainted, but she chose not to find out.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, Lyra," Zatanna said with an understanding smile. "If Cassie hasn't cuddled you to death by morning," she said teasingly. "That we'll be going out in the morning to get you seen by my healer, and then we'll do some clothes shopping, and you can get a new guitar if you want?"

Lyra looked hopeful for a moment before deflating. "I can't afford all of that."

"That is why, Seraph is picking us up in the morning," Zatanna said with a smirk. "She's only free until about two in the afternoon, but your brother insists on getting you whatever you need, or want, and with pockets as deep as his-," she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"Can I come too?" Cassie asked hopefully. "We can have lunch out at the mall."

"Well, I did assume you would want to tag along," Zatanna said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll see if I've got some civilian clothes that will fit you – in fact, I think you probably have some clothes you left in my room; just don't keep Lyra up all night," she said before turning to Lyra. "And don't keep Cassie up all night either. I do not need to drag two zombies around the mall tomorrow."

"O-of course," Lyra said sheepishly embarrassed as that described her without enough sleep perfectly, and by the look on Cassie's face, she was the same.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	40. Ass-ass-sassin

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XL**

**Ass-ass-sassin**

"Please, HELP! Someone!" She was about fifteen and wearing some ripped jeans and a tee-shirt. She had only wanted to take a short cut home from school and didn't expect to take a wrong turn. She wasn't even sure whether she was in New York or Gotham, and there was no MPF or police or heroes or anything to rescue her for her silly error in judgement – where was that Bat-guy she heard about?

"This one looks like she'll learn to satisfy, if she knows what's good for her!" It was one of around twenty something men. They carried weapons from chains to guns, and they looked revolting, oversized and doing whatever they wanted.

"Oh, Big boy; you can't see my kissy-face, but it is EPIC!" The men paused in their approach towards the girl as they didn't know where the man came from. He was lean, and tall, and wearing leather from head to toe firm to his body with a little end like off the tip of a condom on his head. He was mostly covered in red except a few pieces of black down each side and elongated diamonds over the white shields of his eyes. However, it was the black pistols on each of his thighs and the twin ninjato strapped across his back that gave them the most pause.

"Come on now…" the new man said with a disappointed sigh as he held the terrified girl around her shoulders. "I heard you wanted satisfaction, and I know what is good for me… so I can give you that satisfaction!" he said as he turned to you and gave you a thumbs up with his free hand. "You know what I mean, right?" he asked you knowingly while the men and girl turned to look and saw no one there before turning back to him, confused.

"Do you know who you're messing with!?" Their spokes thug chortled out smugly as he drew his handgun. "We're Two-Faces men!" he laughed as he fired and seemed to hit the man in red in the stomach, however, he only jerked slightly.

"Oh, I like them. They're feisty!" he replied while leaning down to the shocked girl. "Red…hides the blood," he said as he drew his left pistol and returned fire, blowing the mans brains out he flew back and crashed down to the ground with blood soaking his face. "No one gave him that memo. Now, an adorable young lady like you should get on home, do your homework, and don't do drugs… except some pot… pots legal, right?" he asked but the girl had already fled as she took the opportunity he gave her, and he returned his attention back to the thugs. "Pot is legal, right?"

"No." One of the men replied dumbly.

"Ah well; this is the part where you turn on some super-music, and I get to business!" the man in red turned to you and even behind his mask it was obvious he was grinning your way. "Deadpool has come to Gotham City, and he was looking for one Harvey Dent!" he said turning back to the men. "Didn't you sexy bitches tell me you're his minions?" he asked. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or-."

Deadpool moved to his right avoiding the gunshot fired at him and his return bullet got the pink haired thug in the balls, causing him to drop as blood poured down his legs. "… they always choose the fun way! I'm never giving anyone that choice again!" he said as he jumped up and around, his right foot crashing into one man's face, shattering his jaw and putting him down a moment later as he drew his right sword and sliced off the mans head with blood and bits flying.

"Wow; lost his head he was having so much fun," Deadpool suggested as he continued on gutting another man. "This one busted a gut he was laughing a little too hard!" he said while the man tried unsuccessfully to hold his insides in before he collapsed.

"KILL HIM!" Their spokes thug squealed in anger and panic.

Deadpool dodged back as a man swung a metal baseball bat at him, "got your nose," Deadpool said as he swiped his sword and it sliced off the bat wielders nose, and he screamed as he dropped his bat and grabbed at his face in horror only to receive a kick to the balls for his added troubles and doubled over crying as blood pooled around him.

"Bastard!" the voice came from behind as a gun pushed up against Deadpool's head, and the trigger was pulled and blood splattered as Deadpool flew to the side and crashed to the ground, unmoving. "That will teach you!"

"But I still never learn!" Deadpool said as he raised his left arm and squeezed his trigger, shooting the man in the eye before climbing up to his feet like a rag doll before they all watched and he squirmed a gloved finger into the hole in his head and worked out the bullet, and when he repaid them his attention one of them was throwing up their lunch. "Hey, what got into him… did I zone out and force my cock down a minions throat again? I got to stop doing that shit, it can't be healthy for me!" he chuckled as he turned to you while casually tossing the bullet away. "You know what I'm talking about, right?" he asked you, but no one ever knew what he was talking about.

"S-shit! He's a monster!" one of the minions cried out as he took a few steps back.

"Now, you be a good honeypot and tell me where to find your boss-man and I'll probably let you all on your merry way!" Deadpool sung simply.

"He's – he's down at Gotham Harbour!" another of the minions said shakily. "He has a warehouse – you'll find it hard to miss."

"Now; that wasn't so hard was it?" Deadpool asked as he shot the man in the face and he flew back dead.

"You said-!"

"I'll 'probably' let you on your merry way," he replied with a shrug. "Then I remembered you were going to gang rape a fifteen-year-old school girl and figured that was probably reason enough to continue our fun, right?" he asked as he rushed forward when out of nowhere some white sticky stuff caught him, flung him around and stuck him to a side wall of a building.

"Hey, who shot me with all this sticky cum?! At least buy me a drink first!" Deadpool asked as he looked over the webbing with narrowed eye shields, however, he had gotten his sword in good position and sliced his way free, and as soon as his feet touched the ground he dodged to his left and then right as an acrobatic kid in a charcoal and black coloured spider suit with some kind of webbing wings between wrists and waist tried to get him with a punch or kick.

Deadpool drew his second sword as he realised, he lost his guns as the web-head must have managed to target them while he was distracted.

"Err, Mr. Deadpool, maybe we could work something out?" Spider-Man suggested hopefully as he used his acrobatic talents to dodge swipe after swipe. "The Batman doesn't appreciate vigilante mercs on his turf."

"The Bat-who?" he asked as he stopped swinging his swords and looked around to see all of the men he was having fun with taken out and tied up and standing behind them was a Batman wearing cowl and cape with a small girl next to him completely encased in her bat suit more similar to Spider-Man. "So… the Spider-Man hangs out with this Batman guy, and his baby girl… hello there darling, don't worry," he said with an eye shield wiggle while looking to the Batman. "Kids love me," he said while the Batgirl looked furious but even Batman took a step back as Deadpool rose his mask to reveal his hideously scared face and bald head with a shit eating grin on his lips before he pulled it back down.

"See," he continued. "Bat-Baby loves me already!"

Batman had to grab Batgirls wrist as she went to attack Deadpool. "When fighting a man who can not die, and has nothing to live for, you have to fight smart," the Batman said to her.

"I'll have you know; I have a lot to live for, Bats-Man," Deadpool replied sing song. "I have a seriously huuuuuuuge back log of porn to watch with some five-knuckle shuffling."

"Huh?" Batgirl muttered looking to Batman while he wasn't trying to hide the fact, he was ignoring her, so she looked to Spider-Man and he quickly looked away and looked close to whistling inconspicuously.

"You're coming with us, and enough with the stupid jokes!" Batman said and added quickly. "I'll have a cell ready for you at Arkham Asylum, and a crisp blue jumpsuit."

"I think I'm technically an Inhuman," he said to their surprise. "I think – or maybe I am a meta-human, but that doesn't matter why don't Inhumans get different colours-?"

"Inhumans and meta-humans are kind of indistinguishable," Spider-man interrupted sheepishly. "They get their powers through some kind of-."

"Enough," Batman interrupted. "You either come in the easy way, or-."

"Oh, I pick the fun way!" Deadpool eagerly interrupted. "Always the fun way!" he added as he charged in and took the Batman head on. "Let's see who has the greatest Plot-Armour – you or me, Mr. Batman!" Deadpool laughed as his first blade was blocked by a Batarang and the second with the spines of Batman's right gauntlet as Deadpool turned to you with one raised eye-shield. "This will end with a scene change; they always do that. It's like Plot-Armour one-oh-one – this is a no-go zone."

Meanwhile,

"_I told you so!"_

In London on the Earth now being codenamed Peak Earth, (because of the space station), whereas the Justice Leagues Earth was being called Tower Earth, and the third was being referred to as New Earth because of how new and fresh everything about what they knew of it so far was – well apart from the machines, Amanda was laughing back in her lounge as she lay back on her couch.

Amanda was dressed in some shorts and a tee shirt as she had recently had a wonderful bath with her beloved Ginny after they spent a few hours flying over Channel Valley and testing the restraints of the machines, and most of them surprisingly were kind of tolerance until you got too close, but now she had a large screen hovering above her where her new little sister, Lyra sat at her lap-top at her desk while looking just as amused.

"I know, right," Lyra said while shaking her head. "I heard from Batgirl that Spider-Man had to stop them fighting so they could at least put a stop to Two-Face first. Deadpool promised to try not killing all of the minions, but I heard a few ended up that way, but he snuck off before Batman could do or say anything about locking him up again."

"Yeah, I heard Deadpool is a bit of an arsehole!" Amanda said with an eye roll. "Seraph said he doesn't tend to kill innocent people but doesn't think about collateral damage while he's blowing things up and shooting up the bad guys, but he did save an innocent girl before he started killing them."

Lyra nodded with a sigh and deep blush. "Worst thing was when Batgirl asked what five knuckle shuffling meant. Apparently, Deadpool has an extremely dirty mouth, and Batgirl lives in a bubble. On the plus side, Seraph was kind enough to give her 'the _TALK_', so Zatanna and I were spared from that."

Amanda giggled. "Poor girl. I bet that Bat-guy was relieved he got out of that."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to talk to her about things like that too," Lyra said with bright red cheeks. "Batgirl is like thirteen years old; she is much too old to not know about the birds and the bees," she said pausing for a moment. "And… you know, the bees and the bees, and birds and the birds and-."

Amanda laughed while rolling her eyes. "Yea… I'm sure birds and the bees is the correct way to put that. I think it's more of a – this is how babies are made sort of thing, you adorable little sister, you."

"Actually, technically that wasn't how I was born!" Seraph interrupted as her hologram appeared in her wind spirit cosplay and leant down on Amy before sliding into place to squish in with her and look up at Lyra. "You see, when a super genius programmer who also knows his way around hardware loves what he does so much-."

"Seraph, please," Amanda reprimanded. "Your jokes are not that funny," she said, but her point wasn't made very well since Lyra was giggling.

"I think they are!" Ginny interrupted as she came out of a side room in her pink pyjamas and slid onto the couch with her girlfriend and Seraph, looking up at Lyra. "Good evening, Lyra, looking adorable as always, so have you heard from Gwen yet?"

Lyra shook her head sadly. "No, but I wouldn't put it passed them to be stopping my mail to her, or hers to mine," she replied while pouting. "But I managed to try something new – I saved this House-Elf a while back and he came when I called him, so I sent another letter yesterday with him. I had to give him and his little girlfriend a job working for my family though, sorry, Amanda."

"Oh, them," Amanda said sheepishly. "My versions work for Hogwarts now, and they even have a mini version of themselves."

Lyra and Amanda shivered together at the thought before they all burst out laughing. "So how has training been going, Lyra?" Amanda asked before turning to Seraph and putting two fingers to her lips. "I know you can't help it Darling, but I want to hear it from Lyra's own chops."

Seraph stuck her tongue out but leaned back and kept quiet while Lyra giggled a little before she regained all of their attention and rolled her eyes. "Well, my magical training seems to be going well, but Wonder Girl keeps beating me up in hand to hand. Though, I can sometimes get in some good hits when magic is on the table. Though, I think Superboy slacks off with my training, Megan joins us a lot, and we do have fun, and I think I like fighting Wonder Girl, but, check it-."

They leaned in as she pulled out her phone and showed them a picture. "Wow, no wonder you're getting your butt kicked," Ginny said with a shake of her head as she looked over the picture of Wonder Girl as she hadn't met her before whereas Amanda had talked to her once the week before when the comm. between worlds stabilised. "That girl has some muscle, and I bet the reason why you haven't shown a picture with the two of you together is because she is a lot taller than you, isn't she?" she asked laughingly.

"Everyone is taller than me," she said while pouting cutely as her family – she had a family – laughed and teased her. "Anyway, Harry said he'll have a super-magical suit and a new focus ready for me soon that utilises the base elements of magic, so that will help big in controlling my magic, and hopefully help me win against Wonder Girl at least once, maybe just a lucky fluke because she's too busy marvelling at how awesome my new suit is?"

Lyra startled a moment later as something beeped behind her and she turned towards her bedroom door while her family was laughing and looked like they doubted she would get what she hoped for.

"Hang on, someone's at my door," she said as she got up showing off her blue PJ's and pressed the button next to her door where a certain brunette magician stood with cool blue eyes glaring at her.

Zatanna sighed. "You haven't even showered yet and Raven will be here in forty minutes!" she complained. "Did you forget that she's coming over to help with some of your magical training, didn't you? She doesn't like being made to wait. I reminded you before you went to bed."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she turned to her computer and rushed over. "I have to go, I'll call you later, okay, love you, bye!"

"Love you too," the three girls said together while giggling and waving as Lyra hung up the call and closed her lap top lid.

Lyra turned to find her door closed and Zatanna missing before she heard her shower running and Zatanna exited the bathroom. "Now get that cute little ass of yours in the shower, and be quick, I'll sort out some clothes for you, and wait around to help with your hair and everything, and with luck you'll be finished on time or Raven could be running late, but unfortunately Raven is a much better time keeper than either of us."

Pouting, Lyra allowed herself to be shoved into her bathroom with the door closing behind her. Sighing, Lyra stripped out of her jammies and placed them into her hamper before climbing into the shower, and letting the warm water cascade over her smooth skin, and wash into the bruises she received from training on her muscles as believe it or not but during the past few weeks, she had improved her overall fitness, and she did enjoy a nice jog in the morning when Wonder Girl turned up, which was most mornings, but today was different as she had plans with Raven and Zatanna that morning, which was why she set her alarm and woke up early and figured she would call her sister, and got distracted and forgot to get ready earlier for her day out for some magical flight training with Raven.

Lyra smiled as she looked to the bathroom door before pulling the splash curtain closed to stop the stray splashing out of the tub. She at least had a great friend like Zatanna to help make sure she was ready for things like this even though Zatanna wasn't the best in the mornings either. But Lyra didn't mind, she was sure Raven wouldn't complain too hard as their friend secretly enjoyed hanging out with them too.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Authors Note:**_Hey there, everyone. Thanks for reading. Please, follow and favourite, and hit that review box and leave a comment. I hope that everyone is keeping safe and being as socially distant as possible. I know it can be a pain, and I'm sure like myself, many of you are feeling the pains and aches of being cooped up inside constantly. However, I'll try to do a little extra work here with my fanfiction-ing. Thanks for reading and look after yourselves. _


	41. Mana

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XLI**

**Mana**

Lyra smiled in delight as she sat back in her nice hot tub soaking with bubbles. Well, it wasn't actually a hot tub hot tub, but it was a nice bath. It had a shower and everything, and she had been surprised that her bathroom had a bath tub and not just a stand-up shower like she had expected. The tub was delightfully sized enough that she figured she could fit a clone of herself in with her and only feel a little squished, but for her, it was perfect.

She raised her left hand from within her mountain of bubbles and blew some bubbles away with a smile. She had been free for around two months, and she had only heard some bluh-bluh-bluh from the Magical World as she doubted the minister cared, but he was a greedy loser, so easily dealt with. They had tried blaming her for the dementor thing until she received an apology with her record wiped clean just three days later as apparently, Harry had exceptional lawyers he found with nothing more to do at Gringotts Law, and now Gringotts Law were working for Star Labs as apparently, the ministry used a wizarding only law firm because of bills they didn't want to pay, but Harry paid his debts, and Lyra heard he looked after his employees very well, even when they weren't direct hires, like some lawyers weren't, and that made Lyra happy and proud to be an Avalon.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix (which she hadn't known existed until recently) had tried kidnapping Lyra on more than one occasion with portkey mail, but the wards detected them, so they could be disposed of the correct way. She wasn't sure that Wonder Girl's last idea of a giant pile of mutant wolf shit returning with the portkey courtesy of Superboy's 'dog', Wolf was the greatest idea, but they all found it funny at the time.

Lyra's birthday was two and a-bit weeks ago, and though Amanda and Ginny couldn't join her for her birthday, she was happy that Harry and Seraph came, and they brought her some gifts, which was nice. She had given her brother a present as well, seeing as it was his birthday too, but she had to be weird and write Amanda a song since she couldn't get her anything else, and she felt weird thinking about asking Seraph to get her something, but Amy seemed to love it anyway, so Lyra felt happy.

Having Dobby and Winky on as her personal letter carriers was rather good, except Hedwig was still giving her the stink-eye over that.

Lyra had been living with these teen heroes for just over five weeks now and she felt like she was going to fall apart sometimes with some of her training. Though, on the plus side she had loads of medical potions to help healing and relaxing, washing away the bruising, one of which she poured into her bath water every time she took a delightful bath, as that was how that was used rather than drinking it like a few of the others.

Smiling happily, Lyra couldn't remember being so happy. She had an amazing superhero big brother, and an amazing superhero big sister, and she was now training to be a superhero too. Her family was great. She had thought that Harry at the least would be a little more distant as he had two massive companies to run on two different planet Earths. However, he took time to text her, and take her calls and see to her needs. That was really wonderful of him, and she asked Amy about that. Apparently, Harry was a great big brother and knew how to look after his family.

Harry had given, Lyra her new focus during her birthday. It had been a prototype in the works for someone of magical talent. It was called Five Elements, but Lyra called it Eli instead as the AI built into the system wasn't as advanced as Watcher and definitely not as advanced as Seraph, but was smart enough to know she didn't like being called Five or Elements.

Eli's AI was more like an assistant, for things and a few little upgrades her focus had that she would never be able to control herself, especially while doing other things. However, other than Eli and a few tiny upgrades her focus was all magical. It allowed her to control her magical output to punch perfect levels so she wouldn't waste any power and would use what she needed with no waste. Apparently, most wizards and witches wasted at least four fifths of what they needed for any given spell, and that was the spells they were good at. That was crazy, and Seraph told her that that was just with simple things and not every spell, but that was the average, and one of the worst wastage scores was when using levitation magic as most people overestimate the weight they want to lift when they should probably under estimate and up the outage until it works, or something like that.

Lyra's new focus was made up of a hive of five components, and each one housing the focusing power of the five elemental balances of magic. She lift her left leg out of the bubbles, and she could just see one element to her focus. It was a white metal bracelet that was made of a strange alloy that Lyra had never heard of before and she couldn't remember what it was called. The bracelets band was fairly wide, and the metal was a perfect white with weird wave like patterns carved into the material, but yet she couldn't feel any bumps it was so smooth still. That one was supposed to represent aqua, or water or something like that, and like all of the bands, metal or not they were gently elasticated, kind of as if they sat snugly and coolly against her skin and curved to the curvy bits of her ankle.

Her right ankle held another band with chunkier and jaggedly round patterns that represented the earth. She placed her leg back into the delightful water and sighed contently as she began washing. Her right wrist holding a band with squiggly lines running its length to represent the air while her left wrist had one that had fiery patterns running its length and even, she could see it was to represent the element of fire.

Last, she wore a collar to match the rest, it was white, but looking at it you could tell something was – unnecessary and supposed to be. The patterns were – she couldn't describe them – she couldn't see them – yet they were there just as obvious as the others. Her collar represented the void of magic – space – time – creation and destruction. Lyra didn't get it, but it looked pretty, and even though it was white it also seemed black, and Harry said that was because it lacked colour and had all the colours at once. She couldn't get her head around that, but she did know that the only person who could perceive her collar other than Harry and Seraph (and likely those who worked on it, maybe through artificial means) was Raven – the other bands, everyone could see fine – but the collar – only raven. It was almost as strange as the fact she could feel someone's touch through the metal bands as if they weren't there, or as if they were apart of her, and it took her a week to realise they were, and that Eli – Eli was made from her, born from her personality, and was an extension of consciousness she could not perceive in a normal fashion but that was why she could communicate, it was in some ways like talking to herself, but she got answered and she didn't have to be crazy about it.

Lyra felt like she should have gone crazy wearing such a weird focus, but she loved it. Though, she knew she was kind of stuck with it anyway since the bands had no way of removing them, but Harry said they would 'stretch' if they needed to, but she ate healthily and worked out hard, and she was small, so it wasn't likely that she would get much bigger, even though she was fifteen, she may have another half inch in her if she was very lucky.

Finally getting around to finish washing herself, Lyra smiled and mentally thanked Eli as she gave her a time alert. It was nearly time to meet with her darling friend Raven. It should be night back in the UK, and Raven had said she could squeeze them into that – augh – what was it called? Some find-us, or find-us-not charms – the find-e-lost charm or ward or something to keep out people who don't know your address, and you hide your address with a secret keeper who doesn't tell people where you live unless you want them too, but apparently wizards would omit barring certain types of magic, so she would trick this ward for a while, but it seemed lucky Raven was a lot more gifted than Death Eaters or Voldemort.

That 'secret' place was where one of her most favourite witches was, hidden away with her family because of the crap with Voldemort's return. However, Lyra was starting to worry about Gwen as her letters had been strange from the beginning and getting stranger and Guinevere "Gwen" Weasley was being strangely secretive like she was scared of writing her thoughts in a letter, even if she knew the house-elves couldn't be intercepted. That had been a little distracting and Zatanna asked Lyra about it and came up with the plot to visit her friend, and presto, Raven had the power to do it, even if it would only be temporarily.

Finishing off, Lyra stood soapy as she pulled the plug, closed the splash curtain and turned on the shower to wash the soap out of her hair and off her skin. That took a few minutes, and by the time Lyra was done the water had drained from the tub, so turning off the shower she opened the curtain and grabbed her fluffy blue towel from the towel hook and smilingly dabbed down the drips so she didn't spill too much on the floor before she stepped out.

Stretching, Lyra paused as she looked in the body length mirror and modelled some muscle poses as her body looked stronger than when she joined the teen hero's. She grinned when she cupped her cute little boobs and pouted into the mirror.

"No Miss. Wonder Girl, you're my hero, but I can't," she said in a mockingly shy way. "This is wrong, but… you saved my life, so just this once," she said with a fake swoon before she giggled, and realising she dropped her towel she quickly picked it up and she wrapped it around her to cover up correctly, and then opened her bathroom door she exited into her room, grabbing a smaller towel on her way she carefully began drying her hair.

Lyra's room hadn't changed much since she got it, but she had a few framed pictures on her bedside table of her brother and Amanda together in a picture and another one that was of her being carried like a damsel in destress by Seraph while nether of them could quite keep a straight face, and last she had a picture with her being cuddled between Zatanna and Wonder Girl and Supergirl in civilian clothes while they were all laughing while Lyra was dragging a cute dark skinned girl of sixteen, and a pale girl with short black hair of thirteen into the shot while they both tried valiantly to resist while not actually resisting very hard. They were Raven in her human guise, and another Cassy – Cassandra Cain – funnily while Wonder Girl didn't like to be called Cassandra, Batgirl didn't like to be called Cassy, so it made hanging out with them both a little easier and less confusing.

Other than some other pictures she chose of her new friends, she did have one of her with Gwen as she didn't have much else of anyone else in the magical world, except a few pictures of her parents from their wedding. It was nice and she left it on her desk. She knew she technically did have a mother and father who were alive, but she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Lyra had talked to her other world mother on her computer a few times, and she was really nice. Lily and James of that world had been vicious and cruelly assaulted mentally by their version of Dumbledore, and they still had a long way to go; they had so much sadness and regret. There was a part of Lyra that thought that she was glad her parents – her birth parents hadn't had to suffer that.

James Potter? He seemed to be doing well, and she had spoken with him once. He was teaching at the other Hogwarts now. He tried to joke around too much, but Lyra could see the sadness, for him, and for her, but he was a good man and had his version of Sirius Black to keep him company when he needed it.

Anyway, besides the photos she had a few posters on the walls she bought to make the place more unique. She had a huge S.T.A.R. Labs poster on one side of the door, and another huge CyberTech poster the other side, and they looked impressive. Then she had a poster made up of different heroic pictures of several Justice League members like Superman, two of the Green Lantern's, Wonder Woman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Flash, and even the elusive Martian Manhunter. Then, embarrassingly, Wonder Girl made her put up a poster of her that Lyra was sure she made herself, but that was probably because Zatanna gave her a promo poster for her last show and she felt left out. Thankfully neither Supergirl, Batgirl, or Raven brought over posters for her, but Wonder Girl forced posters on them too, Lyra was sure she was the only one soft enough to put the poster up on her wall as to not hurt her dear friends feelings.

Then she had a few other new things. Her old guitar was put away in the closet and she had a brand-new guitar that Seraph bought her, and it was made from some kind of red wood and it sounded amazing. It was sat nicely on a stand next to her desk with a weird patterned strap of animé characters she had never watched or read, but she had liked it as they were cute. The other side of her desk was a small amp with a cute little electric guitar in a cradle of red and black with a black leather strap. She had never tried electric guitar before and she _LOVED_ it, it was so fun to be a Rockstar even just in her own room, and she even had a brilliant microphone in a stand next to it plugged into a slightly smaller amp as they were both interconnected so she could sing too, and there was an acoustic guitar mic attachment too, but that was in its case in one of the draws up against the side wall that housed all her spare musical stuff, picks and a few music books and things.

Her friends thought she could go far if she wanted to, but her music, playing guitar. That was her escape from the world. That was just for her and her friends and family, but mostly for her – for now at least. It was a fun hobby to break up the monotony of life – well of everything before this – before she had so many friends who loved her – before she had such an amazing family – now music was some fun to share with her friends and family.

Lyra smiled about all the fun times she shared with her new friends while not training, and she looked out of the window as it was a nice day and a gentle breeze ruffled in. Lyra had bought a wonderful little perch set that screwed onto the inside of the window and on the windowsill for her snowy white owl, Hedwig, so she didn't have to use her cage, and she knew to take her business outside because she was a wonderfully clever bird. She had a water bottle designed for a bird to use to take a drink that was kept fresh and cool with magic, and she had a bowl where Lyra would leave Hedwig's owl treats as she would hunt for her dinner herself.

Hedwig was snoozing on a perch that had a makeshift curtain she could move herself to shade her from the sun and keep her cool. Lyra's smiling green eyes looked over her bird, she was a loving companion, even though she was still annoyed Lyra was sending letters to Gwen via house-elves, Hedwig certainly understood why she had to, and Hedwig was probably more miffed at herself for failing some of her jobs even though Lyra would never blame her because Dumbledore and posse were thieves.

The pretty owl now had a little white bracelet around her right leg. It was light and small, so Hedwig (after initial complaints) didn't notice it anymore and Lyra knew the owl knew it was so Lyra could keep them both as safe as possible. It had some trackers in it, and some powerful sensors designed to detect magic. Though, that didn't matter but for the records as the distortion fields around the base wouldn't let unauthorised teleportation happen, and all of the entrances and windows and vents and everything like that they could think of had a distortion break generator that was harmless to people, but spying, teleportation, curses, jinxes, and any number of unauthorised types of active and dormant spells, and it would break them, which was why it was made clear to all magical heroes that needed to bring in something to check with Watcher first, and if it was something from a villain they had a S.T.A.R. Labs facility set up just for that sort of thing as they had many scientists who had studied the odd magical thing and they were eager to get together and had full time employ in scientifically studying magic, and with a few 'pathetic' muggle-born's onboard, they had a lot of work.

Though, Ginny's letters were weird, Lyra got letters from other people, Hermione Granger, and that Weasley loser, Ron who strangely never got the obvious memo that she didn't like him. He was a flipping bully for crying out loud. She hated bullies, and he tried to use her name to bully people? Luckily, everyone had grown to realise that Ron's bullying had nothing to do with her as she wasn't even friends with him.

Ronald's letter was some bull about him and her – WTF! Lyra had told her sister, and Amanda said she would make him cease to exist, but Harry was worse, especially with all the riddled magic coating the letter, even though that wouldn't work on Lyra now she had her focus, it was messed up. Apparently, Ronald Weasley in their world was worse than Wolf's crap – apparently, this Ronald Weasley was trying to win on the crap-o-metre. However, Lyra was told to ignore him and anything he sent and to send it on to Star Laps Mana Research in Gotham where they would dispose of it safely.

However, Hermione wasn't anywhere near as weird. Lyra thought that a huge part of Hermione sided with her, but that wasn't the irrational part of her that believed Dumbledore was great and knew what was best for everyone even when that seemed ridiculous. Though, on a bright side, Hermione hadn't sent any letters with any attempts to kidnap Lyra or even track her as maybe she thought that was wrong, or pointless and a possible friendship ender since other letters sent had tried and failed that, and Hermione didn't think sending back a huge dog poop was funny.

Hermione didn't talk about Ron much at first, but she did ask why Lyra wasn't replying to Ron's letters. Lyra asked Hermione whether she would reply to letters written by her stalker if she had one or send them for disposal as they were highly dangerous and always soaked in fucked up magic? Hermione unsurprisingly didn't mention Ron again, even to try denying he was a stalker or convince her he was a great friend. Ronald Weasley didn't know how to be a halfway decent brother, let alone a great friend. Poor Hermione likely didn't know what to think, her heart pulling her towards her friend, and Dumbledore's bull pulling her to listen to him.

Unfortunately, Hermione did complain, and beg, and ask Lyra where the Dursley's were being held captive by the muggles. They had been remanded into custody and charged with Dudley Dursley being sent to live with his Aunt Marge where she apparently got the pleasure of realising, he was the arsehole of the family and that her brother and his wife were child abusers.

However, Dumbledore had broken them out of jail using magic, which amusingly Harry hid away for later use, even though a certain Batman wanted to beat the old man up a little and take him in as they did have a wing of Arkham that could temporarily secure a wizard of Dumbledore's power, but not yet.

That led to the Justice League pulling a few strings here and there with the Green Lantern Corps, and the Dursley's parents were taken to an off-world prison, and some day other criminals would be going to stay with them. In exchange, once the Earths newest super prisons (as two were being built by Star Labs) were built, the Corps could try and convict powered prisoners within the Earths sector of the galaxy, and hand them over to the Earths prisons systems, and they would even get them some alien security to help run the facilities and train human guards, as the Corps had been training guards for a lot longer than humans had civilisation. In exchange, Lantern Corps prisons would be open to Earth prisoners who needed more than ridiculous layers of technology and magic, so it would work out for both sides, and possibly in the future accept human security within their facilities.

It was a huge win-win for the Earth(s), as the Lanterns were no doubt preparing for the event of three universes and all of the criminals who would try to take advantage. Even the Green Lanterns couldn't find the fleet coming for the Earths, couldn't understand it, so preparing was the only thing anyone – any race could do.

Therefore, Dumbledore couldn't break the Dursley's out of jail a second time, which showed Lyra's brother had friends in very high places, and made a huge alliance in the process, and while at their off-world prison the Dursley's were again charged for aiding and abetting Dumbledore in their breakout of jail, and denying it when it was caught on camera and they did not have their minds wiped or modified. That was like the icing and cherry on top of a birthday cake make out of ice cream.

Lyra didn't tell Hermione where the Dursley parents were, and after a few letters, Hermione gave up asking, but Lyra expected the Dursley's to be among the first things Hermione brought up when they meet on the Hogwarts Express. It seemed for once, Dumbledore didn't get his way.

Lyra had finished drying off as she sat at her desk with her hairdryer and finished her hair, and then combed it and placed in some cute hair clips before she heard her door bleep to tell her she had a visitor.

Looking to the clock on the wall she had fifteen minutes left, so Raven must have been early as Lyra had been practicing her senses and could detect her friend at the door. Lyra checked her towel was secure and quickly putting her hairdryer away she moved over to the door and unlocked it at the panel next to it, and the door slid open. She could make it, so she controlled how wide the door opened, but it was the girls wing and only Raven.

Raven entered as Lyra stepped aside and the door closed behind her. "I'll be ten minutes, Ray-Ray!" Lyra cheered smilingly.

Shrugging, Raven took a seat on the end of Lyra's bed, leaning back on her hands. Raven wasn't tall like Wonder Girl, but she was still a bit taller than Lyra. She had light grey skin, and some pretty nice thighs. She had a bigger bust than Lyra – well, much bigger, but then who hadn't? Raven had cool deep purple eyes, and deep purple, near black hair cut to hang just above her shoulders and a red diamond shaped gem in the centre of her forehead.

Raven's deep bluey purple robe hung to her black boots, and she had pulled her hood down to show her face. Then she was wearing a black sleeveless leotard with a black and yellow belt hanging off her hips at an angle, and black fingerless gloves on her hands with a different shade of black on the back in a strange symbol of three eyes.

"That's okay," Raven replied gently after a moment of watching Lyra in her towel as she rummaged through her closet where she had a chest of draws and pulled out some white knickers and a white sports bra, lobbing them onto the bed behind Raven before finding some white ankle socks, and sending them to join her undies, and then finally she found a pair of beige hipsters that would stop short of her ankles, a belt, and a cute plain white tee shirt with tiny sleeves.

"I am early," Raven continued unconcerned. Raven's voice was gentle and had an underutilised quality to it as she was fairly shy and not very outspoken, but she was an extremely great friend, and amazingly loyal. "Sorry to bother you while you're still getting ready, but Impulse and Beast Boy are both here, so they were… kind of annoying, so we can slip out from here."

"Oh, yeah, I get that, alone they're a handful, but together, who gave them so much sugar," Lyra said while laughing with her sweetest smile before looking away to her clothes so she missed the blush on Raven's cheeks as Lyra dropped her towel to get dressed.

Raven got quite the eyeful of her friend before she quickly looked away in embarrassment even though they were both girls this wasn't like it was a girls locker room at a gym or something. It was a little more personal being Lyra's private space. Though, they had their own gym at Titans Tower and Mount Justice, so that was a moot point for those living there as they didn't need to use the communal shower in the girls locker room, or there would be no one else using it at the same time, as those living there would use their own showers.

It took Lyra less than a minute before she was sitting on the bed next to Raven fastening her white running shoes laces, smiling as Raven had turned to her, and giving her friend a cheeky wink.

Raven blushed a little as Lyra hoped up and walked round to her desk and picked her phone up from the wireless charging mat beside her closed laptop, and pulled her purse from her desk draw, and without thought they streamed away as if they were erased in white light as she gestured placing them in her pockets, but her pockets were much to tight, so they disappeared within her focus, so she would still hear her phone ring as if it was in her pocket, or feel it vibrate since it was set to silent.

Then last but not least some glossy lip stuff that kept her lips from drying out in the heat, as she already had to be careful with her burn happy skin, but it was a good mana control exercise to protect herself.

Then Lyra finally turned to Raven as her friend stood with a gentle smile. "I'm totally ready, and my darling, Raven, I'm early," she said while smugly gesturing the clock to show she had around three minutes to spare.

"Can we go now…?" Raven asked with her gentle voice as she held out her left hand.

"Sure thing," she agreed before pausing. "Yes, Eli, you can let us through," she whispered sheepishly before she glompped onto Raven's offered arms and cuddled it tight into her body while giving her friend a cheeky grin as one hand threat their fingers. "Do you know the way, or do you need directions?"

"I located your friend, Gwen's mana from traces on the letter you gave me," Raven answered as her fingers tightened a little in Lyra's hand, but Lyra was too – complicated to get angry with for taking liberties, and then in a blast of black energy as a dark bird shape of shadows spilt around them and swallowed them up, and then just like that it was pulled away and they were in a cool dark foyer.

"Thanks," Lyra whispered as she looked out of a small window by the front door. It was still dark outside, or just dark outside. She couldn't figure out whether it was morning, evening, or the middle of the night, even though she knew because of the time difference it was early in the morning, about two maybe. "Come on… can you tell where she is?" Lyra asked quietly as she had some intel on this house if it were like the other worlds Black house too much noise could get them caught because of a bitch painting hidden under the curtain in front of them by the stairs leading up towards the upper floors.

Raven nodded and led Lyra up the stairs by her hand, and they passed a few doors when she pointed to one but tugged her back when she was about to open it. "There's another girl in there with her; they're asleep. I'll stay hidden in the shadows and keep the other one asleep and hold any noise from escaping so you can talk with your friend freely."

"Thank you, Raven," Lyra said as she watched as Raven's dark power seeped into the room as Lyra let her go and gently opened the door. They entered the dark, now black glowing room and closed the door. Lyra could see the red-haired girl sleeping on one single bed as she was the only one not glowing, as Hermione was in the other bed covered in black light frozen in her – fitful? Sleep.

"We have an hour at most before the wards finally reject us," Raven's voice gently informed her. "I would like to leave before then," she said with a nod as she slinked into the shadows of a wall.

"Of course," Lyra agreed as he moved over to Gwen's bed and peaked under her covers with a giggle as her friend was wearing the cute jammies, she bought her for her birthday. "I bought her these cute PJ's with little cartoon snakes on them because, you know their Slytherin snake hate thing, and she really did like them."

"I don't think you have the time," Raven replied with a soft sigh as she knew Lyra was easily distracted.

Lyra blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, Raven," she said as she turned her attention back to Gwen to see she was wide awake and just staring at Lyra in shock.

"Y-you've been captured…" Gwen muttered worriedly.

"Well, no," Lyra replied sheepishly, as Gwen sat up showing her tight little body in shorts and a tee shirt jammies with cute cartoon snakes in different colours. "Umm… don't worry about Hermione, she won't wake up any time soon," she said gesturing the black glowing room, and the glow coating the dark-skinned crinkle haired girl.

"W-what's happened… what did you do?" Gwen asked worriedly "How could you even get in the house without knowing the secret?"

"Never mind that Gwen," she shrugged scurrying up to sit next to her friend on her bed. "We have under an hour, so spill, because I really need to know… you've been worrying me so much, Wolf keeps giving me strange looks like… 'yo girl, go check on your friend or stop being a killjoy'," she said mimicking a rough wolfish voice.

"Isn't Wolf your dog?" Gwen asked while looking to see if she could escape. "You said you – you know, sent his-."

"Guinevere!" Lyra reprimanded coolly.

"I know you would get it out of me, but-," Gwen began and then paused. "I don't know where to begin, and it's embarrassing, and I don't want you to think I'm wrong or something."

Lyra pouted with puffed out cheeks and took her friends left hand and snuggled it between her fingers. "Don't be silly like that, Darling," Lyra answered. "You're my friend and I love you to bits, you can tell me you murdered Ronald Weasley and that you reanimated his corpse so no one finds out and I would be on your side, so start talking."

Gwen smiled a little but there was a darkness to her green eyes at the mention of her brother, Ron. "Oh, I've felt like killing the basket case… but I guess I would have to fight over that with your brother and sister," she said sheepishly as she wasn't told the how's or whys, but she trusted Lyra to tell her when the time was ready, and she looked at her friend to see that, 'and' expression, so Gwen took a deep breath. "J-just promise me you won't overreact or tell anyone, especially my family… or anyone in the Wizarding World. I… I feel lost and I don't know what to do," she sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest hugging her knees, but her hand did tighten in Lyra's.

"Just trust me, Gwen, darling," Lyra said with a reassuring smile. "I can be an awesome listener, and thankfully it doesn't sound like an evil plot is spookily afoot," she said in a dramatic way.

Gwen turned and looked at Lyra for only a moment before looking back to her knees and beginning to talk. "Well… it happened just after the Yule Ball. I was minding my own business when I took a wrong turn and walked into one of the unused classrooms at the end of a corridor. I was shocked to find my freaking archnemesis, Astoria Greengrass in there smoking…"

Lyra snorted, startling her. "Come on, really, you tried smoking, and if you're still doing it, we can get you some patches or something to help you quit, but you don't smell smoky, so you aren't smoking. That's good news… smoking isn't good for your health at all."

"I don't smoke," Gwen replied in annoyance. "She wasn't smoking a normal cigarette anyway, it was…"

"Gwen-e-pies, you were smoking weed!?" Lyra asked, and Gwen nodded shamefully, but looked shocked that Lyra wasn't angry or disappointed with her. "Well, as long as you don't do it again… I suppose it's okay to try it. After all, alcohol is legal and that can be more dangerous in some cases."

Gwen sighed in frustration but looked a little relieved. "But… that's not the whole story," she quickly continued. Lyra smiled for her to continue. "Well, she was pissed and scared for getting caught by a 'goodie-goodie' Gryffindor. Though, I don't think I would have grassed on her… I've never hated her that much. It could ruin her life, and I'm not like Ron!

"Well, anyway, she was also terrified as you can imagine. She was begging me not to tell on her. She would have likely done anything, maybe even something silly like declare her love for Godric Gryffindor in the Great Hall or something funny like that," she smiled for a moment to show she thought about it. "She would have probably been expelled for smoking it… even if it were only a bit of pot, she's in Slytherin, so…" she shrugged as if she didn't have the words, but Lyra understood that Slytherins weren't treat as fairly as the other houses, especially Gryffindor.

"I took the thing from her and tried some," Gwen continued shamefully. "I chocked a little, and after a moment, she laughed at me for being a lightweight or something, but I could see so much relief and gratitude in her silver eyes, and she was still shaking in fear. She… we." Gwen really struggled for words here, but Lyra understood, Astoria's defence's had been destroyed by a Gryffindor not doing the Gryffindor thing to a Slytherin. "Anyway," she quickly continued, "looking back she was chocking as much as me. It was the first and only time before then we had been civil to each other since starting Hogwarts.

"Well, after a little while where she calmed down, we got giggly and hungry, so after sharing the snacks we had on us she lit another. And… well, we started using… umm… different ways of blowing the smoke into each other's mouths. I think we forgot we were supposed to hate each other. We were both quite comfortable touching and leaning against each other by then…"

"So, one of you took a drag, and blew it into the other's mouth?" Lyra asked while Gwen was confused by the crafty grin on Lyra's lips. "And your lips touched," she continued eagerly, "and you continued blowing and sucking the smoke anyway?" Lyra asked while Gwen was bright red with more shame and embarrassment. "Hey, you were both stoned, and enjoying each other's company and messing about. I bet you just realized you have more in common than you ever thought… maybe you could be friends…? I'm always up for making new friends, especially the adorably amusing one's, right?" Lyra giggled as if Gwen was only being silly.

"T-that's not all," Gwen quickly stalled, and Lyra's eyes widened, and she had to suppress the grin this time as this was getting exceptionally juicy, and Gwen's face could heat the world – metaphorically speaking of course. "W-we… I shared my first kiss with Astoria Greengrass, and then she pushed me away looking grossed out calling me filth, and saying 'how dare you kiss me', and then… then she pulled my lips back to hers and we were kissing again, with tongue and everything, holding each other so tight, so needy…

"… after we pulled back from that she just called me a bitch for stealing her first kiss before she snuggled up to me and put the joint to my lips. I only took a drag on autopilot. I didn't know what to think. I was really confused… we had kissed, and I liked it, and it seemed obvious she liked it too or she would have ran away – she must have been confused too.

"We stayed like that for a while smoking the rest of the joint before she put it out. Then… then out of nowhere… she… she just started nibbling my ear and neck before we were kissing again, and she slid onto my lap, and she… she was even groping my chest, but I let her, and I felt good, and I groped her butt and she let me…

"We slept in the corner together that night and when we woke up, at first she was angry, then she was in tears. She looked so freaked as she threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone what we did, and last, last Lyra, she kissed me before running away…!"

Lyra was bright red now and trying not to think naughty thoughts, and certainly trying valiantly not to grin and tease her darling friend about her first kiss. It was all so adorable, Lyra pictured Astoria, and she was quite the cute girl, so Gwen lucked out there, and thinking, Astoria's sister Daphne grew a little faster and bigger than many of the other girls, so if Astoria was like her sister, Gwen got lucky, right, as Gwen didn't have very big boobs herself?

"Well… you had some confusing fun, and enjoyed yourself, right?" Lyra asked after a few moments of delightful thought.

"W-we've been making out all over the school since then," she spoke quietly, but Lyra heard her and felt happy that Gwen was still enjoying her knew friend. "And… we haven't got stoned since, or drunk or anything. At first, it was odd; we bumped into each other alone in a corridor. She was like 'I need a word with you bitch', and I was 'whoa' as she dragged me into a classroom and slammed me against the class door, her lips pressed to mine. I couldn't resist and kissed back.

"Well, it was infrequent, but got to be every day, sometimes several times a day. Then, I started hunting her, and it became mutual, and then came the groping. I was surprised when after a while she started staying with me for longer, and we would find quiet hideaways to go, kiss and cuddle, and we started talking, most of the time we talked at first, she was very rude but her eyes… I knew she didn't mean the bad things.

"T-then," Gwen had tears pooling in her eyes, and Lyra was quick to pull her into her arms and hug her. Gwen held onto Lyra tightly as she sobbed into her chest and Lyra didn't feel as great and happy for her friend anymore, but so confused. "It was just before we came home, she took it further than I thought of," she sobbed, whimpering. "She put her hand in… w-well up by skirt, and-and on my panties, and… she… you know. She d-didn't ask for it in return… after she just wanted to cuddle, she smiled…

"She told me that she loves me, and I was so shocked that I couldn't respond. I felt like crap. I could see she was hurt, but she told me I didn't have to answer her until the new school year. I… I really wanted to answer, but, how can I?"

"Silly, darling," Lyra kindly reprimanded stroking her friends hair and kissing her head. "I'll be here for you, and I'm sure your family won't hate you. You can't choose who you love any more than you can choose your family… well, you can choose your family after the fact I suppose, but that's beside the point. You should tell her how you feel."

Gwen looked up at Lyra with red puffy eyes in panic. "I… I can't let anyone know. I'll be d-disowned… Ron might even attack me; you know how he is."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly," Lyra gently reprimanded. "If your family love you at all they'll get over it. After all, I'm sure you're not the first person to fall in love with a Slytherin. Heck, I've checked out the occasional cute Slytherin before – well, there's not actually that many – but, have you seen Astoria's older sister; now that girl could make anyone look at least once," she said jokingly.

However, Gwen snorted while looking hysterical. "I'm not talking about her being a Slytherin you idiot! I'm talking about us both being GIRLS!" she hissed before looking to see the black light still holding Hermione before looking back at Lyra, as tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Lyra looked confused as she wiped away some of Gwen's tears. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, Gwen."

"I'm a girl, she's a girl?" Gwen growled out with angry tears while Lyra nodded, and Gwen couldn't, didn't know how her friend could not understand, how she could be so supportive, but Gwen finally hissed it out, forcing the words passed her lips knowing they would disappoint her friend, this time for a reason she could scarcely believe. "It's sick and wrong. Its unnatural!"

Lyra eyes widened, and for the first time, she showed something other than acceptance. "Don't talk like that… I may or may not be gay, who knows?" Lyra replied as she calmed as she realised her friend needed her love and kindness, not an angry lecture, Gwen was scared and confused. "If… if others in the magical world think like that, I don't give a shit, Gwen. I love you. You're one of the greatest friends a girl could have… and my sister is gay," she said the last startling Gwen. "If you want to pretend and break that girls heart, and that's not to mention break your own heart, I will be here for you through everything, but don't demean yourself with lies – with things you don't believe, darling… you'll always have family with me."

"But-but," Gwen stuttered but she held onto Lyra tighter and got another kiss to her forehead. "If anyone like Dumbledore or the Ministry finds out… I'll be expelled and, on the streets, –like a thing!"

"Fuck those loser!" Lyra said coldly startling Gwen. "Dumbledore's a hypocrite. Those pricks have no power, and soon those bastards will all be audited, and I wouldn't count on any of them being free someday in the near future," she said to Gwen's shock as she could see no false bravado. "And in the meantime, if those bastards ever think of or ever hurt you or Astoria, I will make them wish I brought hell down upon them. Don't you ever worry, if anything ever happens, I'll make sure both of you have everything you need.

"But, if you break her heart, and your heart by not telling her how you feel…" Lyra said shaking her head and cuddling her friend tighter. "… you'll feel like a total bitch and hate yourself." Lyra slid her fingers over Gwen's cheek and lifted her teary freckled face to look at her, to show her the love in her eyes. "Don't ever… never again be an idiot to yourself. You can hide your relationship all you like, and I'll help you, but between the pair of you, you and Astoria Greengrass. I think you owe it to her, and yourself to not lie. And I'll be here for you…

"I'm not a tool of the light, and the world is in the process of change, so I want you to admit your feelings, and snog her brains out for me," Lyra finished with a huge grin as she wiggled her copper coloured eyebrows in a naughty way as she pulled Gwen's face back into her small chest, and Gwent held on tight with a huge grin hidden with her tears.

"Thank you, Lyra, I love you too," Gwen whispered as she felt excited to tell Astoria how she feels for the first time since Astoria confessed to her. "I'm going to tell her, and hold her, and apologise… it must have been so much harder than it should have been for me to confess," she said sounding a little muffled.

"We have to go…!" a soft voice startled them as it interrupted, and Gwen pulled from Lyra and watched in horror as Raven walked out of the shadows. "I can't hold us here for much longer, and the other girl's dreams are boring and full of her worshipping books – although, ever since your more assertive letters, she had a few dream clips of worshipping at your feet," she said smirking at Lyra while she and Gwen turned to look at the dark skinned bookworm as she slept peacefully.

However, Hermione stirred as the black light flickered, and panted in her sleep. Lyra looked to Gwen. "Did you know Hermione was like that?" Lyra asked her fellow redhead.

Gwen shook her head. "It could explain why she sides with the teachers so much," she said sheepishly embarrassed and more so as she saw she had gotten Lyra's tee shirt all wet and snotty and looked totally embarrassed.

"No worries, Darling," Lyra said while Gwen's cheeks lit up as Lyra pulled her tee off and showed off her white sports bra and the muscles gently showing her hard work. "You keep it," she said as she hoped off the bed and leaving the tee in Gwen's hands as she lit up with a glow of white and black light coming from her wrists and neck, and then the light spread as it burnt on the new outfit.

Lyra's hair had darkened and was tied to her left side, hanging down her small chest as it had also grown down. She wore a black mask around her eyes with deep shadowing that made her eyes look darker, and because of some kind of power, Gwen had never seen before, if she had not watched this, she would never recognise, Lyra. Lyra was wearing some kind of leather/plastic/metal looking armour that defied Gwen's belief, and fit her like it was a normal material of some kind.

Lyra's new outfit was amazing. It had a black collar around her neck to her collarbone as the rest of her body was in tight white down to her boots. She had a black belt hanging to her left at an angle connected to a half skirt that hung to her feet with a thin lined white pentagram of some kind, and giving Gwen a spin, that same pentagram was on her back in black with a baggy black hood lined with her black collar, and last, black sleeves tight to her thin arms starting at her mid bicep and down to black gloves with white pentagrams on the back.

"Hey there cutie-pie, I'm Mana, its wonderful for you to meet, me, I know," Lyra said as she glompped onto Raven's right arm and squishing it into her body with a huge grin while Gwen could only stare in awe. "But remember. I love you, and I got your back!" she said before Gwen could only watch as all the darkness was pulled back towards Lyra's strange new friend and swallowed them in the huge form of a bird of some kind, and they were gone.

"Lyra!" Hermione whimpered in her sleep and Gwen turned to her in shock. "I've been a bad friend," she added and there were tears in Hermione's closed eyes, spilling down her caramel cheeks, and Gwen sighed as Hermione was feeling guilt and must know at some level that she was in the wrong. "You must punish, me, yes, yes, just like that-!" Hermione gasped and sat up sharply in bed looking around in worry.

Gwen quickly used, Lyra's tee shirt to wipe her eyes and hope it was dark enough Hermione didn't notice she had been crying. "If you're going to have weird dreams Hermione," Gwen said with a gentle smile, startling Hermione, and those geeky girl cheeks pinkened enough to see in the moonlight from the window. "I'm sure Lyra might give you a spanking if you repent enough!" she teased.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as her dream played out as it was fading. "Please don't tell her I said anything weird," Hermione begged shyly. "I'll never hear the end of it; I can't control my dreams, I'm just… I'm worried about, Lyra… she was the only person my first year who wanted to be my friend – who wanted anything to do with me… but… but Dumbledore, and the light, and the Dursley's, and she's safe, and this brother and sister…?"

Gwen lay back on her bed thoughtfully observing Hermione. "Do you think she has been taken by somebody bad?" Gwen asked thoughtfully.

Hermione nibbled her lower lip but shook her head. "No… but she's not safe wherever she is, and-."

"Dumbledore can't find her," Gwen said laughingly. "And this Harry Avalon has been vetted by the bloody Goblins… he is her brother and her legal guardian, and when she tells me she is safer where she is than if she was locked inside a Gringotts vault inside Hogwarts, I believe her, don't you?"

Hermione sighed as she lay back down. "I don't know why, but I never ever doubt her, but I still question her, and I feel bad-."

Gwen laughed as she turned on her side to look at Hermione. "I think that is, knowing someone enough to know you can trust them absolutely – it's not something everyone can achieve. Do you trust Dumbledore like that?" she asked, and Hermione looked over and she couldn't answer that. She knew the answer, but she couldn't say it 'no', she tried silently, but Ginny continued on as if Hermione did reply. "Exactly… but Lyra… Lyra doesn't ever lie to us, or even tell half-truths… not to people she cares about," Gwen said sheepishly. "She sometimes doesn't tell us the truth, but she won't lie about it, she just won't tell us, even if we ask. She keeps our secrets, and when she smiles at you… at me… you know she cares because she is open with us even if she refuses to tell us more, and that makes her an amazing friend."

"I wish I could be that amazing."

"I think… you just have to try. Lyra will appreciate the effort."

"Thank you. Gwen."

"You're welcome."

"Gwen?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I think your brother is stalking, Lyra."

"Yeah. I think we're somewhere in the middle of the line for murdering him."

"I see. Goodnight, Gwen."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	42. Express Emotions

**CyberTech Worlds Class**

**Chapter XLII**

**Express Emotions**

It was like floating in ecstasy. Bathing in lust and joy as they floated through the empty void between existence, curled within each other, naked, soft, tone, wonderful as their lips pushed tight, their eyes closed as they fell through nothing, their lips moving, their tongues pushing together, their breasts pushed tightly together. The copper haired girl's much smaller breasts had erect nipples pushing into the grey skin girls larger firm tits.

They held each other tightly dripping sweat through the macrocosm of existence, squeezing each other, holding each other, grabbing at each other's tone arses, squeezing tight as they kissed and loved, humping and rubbing their dripping vaginas on each other's thighs. Raven felt herself cum on the smaller girl and threw her head back as she cried out and, the cute red head only dived in, suckling her nipples each in turn causing Raven to cry out loader than before as she squirted and pissed all over her girl.

Raven felt ecstatic as her red haired freckled cutie-pie gave her a perfect smile as her hair whipped back behind her as they fell, sliding her small right hand between Raven's legs, and rubbing her small fingers over Raven's dripping snatch. The red heads lips nipped at Raven's breasts while two fingers slid deeply inside Raven's body, moving back and forth, Raven found herself squealing as she came and pissed at the same times and whimpered while shivering as her lover grinned at her viciously.

Whimpering, Raven was turned in the air until she was face to crouch with her wonderful red head with a cute dusting of copper hairs, it was dripping, and she cried out into that deliciously sticking pussy, sucking and licking, loving every sticky bit to keep up with the feeling between her legs when she heard and huge banging and a blanket blinded her, twisting around her, and then she hit solid ground with a thump.

Raven whimpered and struggled to free herself as the banging persisted. It took her a moment to get free of her deep purple bed sheets and sit up in her purple pyjamas, panting for breath and soaking wet with sweat and other fluids that were making her satin jammies stick slick to her skin.

Looking up to her door as someone banged on it again, Raven realised she fell off her bed. She looked around her room, confused, flustered, worried. The Air Conditioner above the window looked to be off or broken, and the light streaming through gaps in her darkened curtains made her look to her alarm clock to see she had shattered it. It wasn't the first time, but she hadn't done that in quite a long time.

Startling, Raven looked to her door as she heard the annoyed knocking again. Raven quickly untangled herself from her sheets and panicked so rushed to the door and only opened it half way to see the girl outside smiling in relief.

It was Lyra. Raven's cheeks darkened more than she could ever recall. Lyra was dressed in some cute green hipsters that cut short of her ankles, and little white ankle socks with brown walking boots, and brown belt with a blue tee shirt and black jacket. Raven didn't know what colour or what kind of undies Lyra wore, but she wished she did before mentally scolding herself and putting on a half-smile.

"Am I late?" Raven asked nervously.

Lyra shook her head while taking quite a few too many sniffs. "Not really, its only eight in the morning, but I'm ready before…" Lyra trailed off as she managed to squeeze her way passed Raven and the door slid shut. "Damn, Ray-Ray, your room is boiling, and I kind of like how you smell this room is reeking, Darling," she said crossing the room and blinding Raven as she pulled the curtains open and opening the window to let the sea air in. "That's better, but-," she continued but stopped as she turned and looked over her friend and saw the huge wet patch around her crouch and how clingy her jammies were. "Oh… well, umm… it's okay, I won't tell anyone that you wet the bed… these things happen – probably!" she said embarrassed for her friend.

"No. That's not it. I was just… a dream, yes… a dream," she quickly said while looking mortified.

Raven's mortification was added to as Lyra let a huge knowing grin stretch her pretty lips while she giggled. "You must have been having an exceptionally hot and sweaty dream… so who were you fantasising about? You know you can totally tell me, Darling, and I will keep it secret."

"Um, um, um, no one," Raven squeaked out as Lyra moved closer and her cheeks darkened further, and her eyes widened in horror.

Lyra licked her lips and Raven gulped, and that little gulp caused Lyra's cheeks to brighten and her eyes to stretch open as she turned, looked over the pee and sweat stained bed and sheets before turning back to her friend.

"Wow, just wow, Ray-Ray!" Lyra said in delighted awe. "You must have been having a really-really-really good time with dream me, you naughty girl!" she said with a megawatt grin while Raven looked like she wanted to fall into a blackhole and cease to exist. Lyra skipped passed Raven and spanked her wet butt as she giggled and opened the door. "You be a sexy darling and clean up that… sticky mess, don't be too long," she said looking her spanking hand over, "you're my… 'ride' back to London!" she giggled as she looked over her shoulder and blew Raven a kiss with the hand that spanked Raven's butt, touching those sticky fingers to her lips just to tease Raven further before she slipped from the room and the door closed behind her.

Raven had held back, but she whimpered as she rubbed her wet butt and felt humiliated and hornier than ever at the same time. Trust Lyra to catch her. If it was Starfire. Nothing. Starfire wasn't good at picking up cues of any kind. Starfire and Robin would never have been a couple if Seraph hadn't given the alien girl a 'talking' to, she was that sheltered.

Feeling unsure of herself, Raven floated silently into the main living area of the Titan's Tower in Jump City after having cleaned up her mess and taken a long cold shower before putting on her leotard and cloak. She stopped in the open kitchen area where she sighed as she was late for once, but they still had time before the train from Kings Cross left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Raven knew she would miss Lyra terrible. Lyra somehow had a strange captivating power over her; it was annoying, and exciting at the same time because Raven wasn't supposed to have feelings for someone, was she?

"You're going down, Tin-Can!" Lyra declared as she was sat cross legged on the couch with a gaming controller glowing in her hand while next to her a large blue and white metal man with black human pieces sat with another controller as two characters on the screen – a small female animé character and a huge muscle bound bruiser beat each other up. "I am totally spanking that little fairies arse!" she declared as Raven realised, she wasn't the 'fairy' character.

"No way!" he glared at the screen. "You're all muscle, you're not taking me down!"

"Cyborg's using that fairy character again?" Raven was startled as Robin stood beside her while wiping his face on a towel as he had likely just finished his shower after a morning workout and wearing a black mask with red and green outfit. "That guy has it bad for Miss. Seraph because she says she likes that character best… do they even have the same connection ports or wireless connectivity?" he asked while oblivious to Raven's discomfort as Robin was treating 'that' between a cyborg and android as if it was like connecting with wires or Bluetooth or something. He was a bit slow sometimes when it came to things like that, but then, she looked Cyborg open and mildly wondered whether it was like that.

"Nooooooo!" Cyborg cried out in horror as his character was a splattered puddle of defeated.

"You LOSE!" Lyra squealed in delight before she turned with a huge grin as she spotted Raven, and Raven couldn't hold in her humiliation, which was added too as Lyra laughed as she hopped up and flew across the room and into Raven's startled arms as she got a huge cuddling.

"No rematch today Cyborg, you big cry baby!" Lyra laughed as she floated within Raven's arms and stuck her tongue out while he sulked and the green boy, Beast Boy and Orange goddess, Starfire laughed. "I have to get to school," she said, turning to Raven as she dropped down to her small feet and held Raven's left arm tightly. "My 'ride' is here," she declared and though Raven looked humiliated and heard the accentuation in the word ride, the others didn't.

"Oh yes, our new friend, Mana has to go to school," Starfire said sadly as she floated over and wrapped Lyra in a welcome and loving cuddle that caught Raven in the crossfire before she let go and smiled.

"Yeah, good luck with school!" Beast Boy called while laughing as he hated anything educational.

"Punch some magical villains for us, Lyra!" Cyborg declared as he got over his loss as he started a game with Beast Boy.

"Will, do," she agreed with a huge grin.

"You have your communicator and phone?" Robin demanded like a mother hen. She nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Good. Don't forget to call in, and if you need back up at any time, we'll be there… don't forget, once everything's sorted, you'll have some backup your end from-."

"Yes," Lyra interrupted with a laugh. "I have everything, including the extras you made me pack, and I have my phone and communicatorsss!" she accentuated the plural. "Plus I have my foci with a communication system. I have clothes and my lap-top and my acoustic guitar, and I have snacks and my new trunk has a refrigerator full of food I doubt I'll ever need, but I guess, being prepared sits well, and its shrunk and in my inside jacket pocket safe and sound."

"Of course, hope for the best, prepare for more likely chance of everything going wrong!" Robin declared while everyone gave him a weird look before he quickly continued. "I've read all about these magical weirdos. The ones in power are frighteningly corrupt and a bunch of arseholes. You have to take their sway and power and persuade the ignorant masses to listen to you for when your magical world meets the other, and we have other magical heroes working on other magical society chains, but… those regions with the UK and her closest seem to be some of the worse, we must-."

"Yes, Robin!" Lyra interrupted as she looked at her internal watch and Eli alerted her to the time. "Raven and I have fifteen minutes to get me on the train-."

"Oh, right, yes," he quickly agreed blushing as Beast Boy and Cyborg spared a moment to laugh at him. "Then… yes, you should hurry, and take care of yourself and those you can trust to aid you in your mission."

"Right, ready, Raven?" Lyra said, smiling brightly at her friend.

Raven nodded and returned a small smile as her black power swished around her leaving her in some blue jeans, and a tight white top and black boots. Her skin was a dark shade like a natural tan that actually suited her well, and gave her a semi-Brazilian/European tanned look, (Lyra had first been surprised, as she expected the whole super-pale look, but because of her skins natural colour it was easier to make her skin darker). Though, Lyra loved Raven's skin better the way it was supposed to be, as she was super sexy. The gem on her forehead had disappeared and her hair and eyes were pitch black, and some cute black framed glasses perched on her nose, which was an addition when Lyra said she would look adorable with glasses like those Kara wore.

Lyra grinned as she held her friends arm tightly as that same black energy burst up and around Raven and Lyra and they burst away into the cosmos. Lyra could teleport herself, but she hadn't tried such long distance before, so 'ridding' Raven was the only way she dared get from the US to the UK without straining a magical muscle.

Raven and Lyra reappeared out of the way in some shadows at an apparation point and were lucky that others to apparate in didn't have any time to noticed two girls appearing within a shadow bird. They looked around to see a huge scarlet steam engine with a huge row upon row of brown carriages. There were kids with parents embarrassing them with kisses and too-long hugs as they saw them off to school.

Turning to Raven, Lyra smiled and then was startled as Raven wrapped Lyra in her arms and pulled her in for a tight cuddle. Lyra had to grin wider as she returned the tight cuddling and held her tightly.

"Trying to steal some, dream material, Darling?" Lyra asked cheekily into her friends ear.

"Yep," Raven replied after an embarrassed silence, but her voice squeaked.

Lyra laughed brightly as she pulled back and leaned up on tip toes, she kissed Ravens lips for a strong three seconds before pulling back and grinning at her blushing friend. "Well, lets hope that adds some fun to your imagination, Darling!" she said with a wink she turned and was thankful no one saw that as she was blushing up a storm herself.

"Later, Raven, darling!" Lyra knocked her friend out of her daze as she waved while rushing off to the train and Raven could only wave back with darkened cheeks and a small smile before she faded into the shadows.

Lyra couldn't keep the grin off her face as she weaved expertly through all of the parents and students in her way as the other students hurried onto the train to join or find their friends. Lyra didn't know where to find Gwen, so she slipped onto the train near the back where less people had congregated.

It was quite the nice day and Lyra was feeling good. She had heard some terrible things about her brothers Earth's Hogwarts. She was thankful to hear that nothing bad ever happened to that version of Astoria Greengrass, and once a psychic was called in to skim Slytherin minds that nothing untoward had happened at her Hogwarts, but that didn't mean any of those involved on the other Earth on this Earth could be trusted. It was just lucky in Lyra's eyes that her world hadn't sunk so low, but it could have easily done so.

That other Dumbledore had clearly lost his bloody mind, and he deserved to be locked away for the rest of his life. Though, Lyra wasn't sure any Voldemort had deserved the terror of sharing a cell with someone as disturbed as Dumbledore. Especially after what her other world mother did to him.

Lyra shook her head clear of disturbing thoughts, and kind of wished Seraph didn't tell her, but she was glad she knew what she could have been dealing with, or what she could be dealing with. She had thought about taking the empty compartment she came across, but she noticed the next one over with the cute blonde girl reading her magazine and all alone. The girl seemed adorable and might be fun, and Lyra was all for making delightful new friends.

Gwen told Lyra that Ronald the Stalker and Hermione got given prefect badges. Lyra would have expected Hermione getting the badge, but Ronald the Stalker? What was McGonagall smoking? Though, no. That wasn't McGonagall. That was Dumbledore overruling her as it was supposed to be the Head of House's choice. Lyra could only hope that whatever prefect duty they had on the train would keep them both busy and out of her way. Lyra wasn't ready for the headache to come, but she knew she wasn't going to be that lucky.

Rolling her eyes, Lyra slid open the compartment door and happily sat opposite the small blonde girl. Though, from the look of her, she was probably in the year below, fourth year, Gwen's year. Lyra had probably seen the girl around but never had the opportunity to introduce her self and make friends before – Ravenclaw. Yes. Lyra couldn't remember the girls name if she were ever thrown it, but she remembered the blue and black uniform of Ravenclaw, and it helped that Luna was wearing the Ravenclaw robe.

"Hey!" Lyra chimed happily. "I'm Lyra Avalon!" she said in delight as she always liked using her new family name because it was a sign that she had real family. She had her big brother, Harry, and big sister Seraph, and they were always happy to give her some time when they could, and her big sister, Amanda, and big sister Ginny, Gwen's unofficial real big sister. Gwen would be really surprised when she found out she had a big sister. They were all wonderful, and then – well – she had her other world mother and father who were being so great to her; it was nice of them, and she knew her birth Lily and James would approve of them being so accepting of her.

"L-Luna Lovegood," the girl answered in automated surprise as she looked up over her magazine with wonderful dazzling deep blue eyes with a faraway and confused look on her pale face, and surprisingly not mentioning the name change. "W-why would you introduce yourself to me like that? I'm just a nobody. Your friends wouldn't like that – well, Gwen is always nice to me – I don't know why. Everyone else just thinks I'm a worthless loon. They don't think I can hear them, but I can. 'stay away from Loony Lovegood. You'll catch crazy if you don't'."

Lyra looked at Luna in horror and shot over to sit next to her new friend and took her hands, letting the magazine flop to the floor and stared into Luna's eyes with fierce determination.

"Really?" Lyra asked and Luna nodded in confusion as she looked to where Lyra held her hands gently in hers before back into those expressive green eyes. "Well, Gwen is just nice like that – she is my one of my best friends after all, but this is epic. You and I are going to be awesome friends. We'll get to hang and have fun, and all of those losers will either stay away from me or realise they totes owe you a thousand apologies for their bouts of dipshit-itus!"

Luna could only stare in shock before she let a small smile line her lips, stalled. "Do you – do you really mean you'll really be my friend?" Luna asked hopefully with a desperate look in her amazing eyes.

"Totally, Darling!" Lyra quickly agreed as she happily wrapped her arms around Luna and it took a moment for Luna to gain the nerve to cuddle Lyra back and bury her face into the crock of Lyra's neck, taking a deep breath of Lyra's scent trying to remember every delightful smell of her – dare she think it? – friend.

Lyra giggled and pulled back after a minute or so and grinned her widest. "You could totes become a super villain and try to defeat the Justice League and I would still think you're pretty fun, but I would have to capture you and spank your bare bum for being a naughty girl and turn you good if you did that, silly," Lyra said while wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Luna blushed but smiled her brightest, which Lyra loved. Nobody as sweet as she could tell Luna was should be alone because she was perhaps a little eccentric. Lyra smiled kindly as she reached down and picked up Luna's book and passed it back.

"Wait!" Luna started a moment after her book was returned and she slid it away into a magical pocket in her robe, she turned to stare at Lyra in wide-eyed surprise. "You mean you believe in all of the non-magical people with powers?"

Lyra looked surprised and confused. "I couldn't exactly miss the cute girls with capes and… Amazonian bods flying around… or that monster of a guy, Superman. He's flipping Superman! Who doesn't know of Superman?!"

"Nobody does," Luna said surprising Lyra. "I mean… even muggle-born students forget after a while. Its like how everyone fears, Voldemort's name, and how muggle-born's slowly become dumb to the muggle world."

Lyra grimaced as she knew about those cruel and sick magics. "Then – why aren't you like that, too?" she asked out of curiosity as she was sure all of those magics were likely done by Dumbledore like he did in Harry's world for some 'reason' nobody, not even Dumbledore could explain, but they were apparently 'necessary'.

Luna was quite surprised that Lyra wasn't making fun of her, and Luna saw why. Lyra was awake. "I-I well, I have an exceedingly rare natural talent – well ability. Magic doesn't stick to my mind like it does with most everyone else. Though, from what I can gather of this kind of magic is that it depends on you not acknowledging it… I mean, your belief. You need to believe the truth for it not to affect you."

"That's… pretty amazing, Luna," Lyra said snuggling with her new friend.

Luna blushed as she enjoyed the affection and praise. "T-there are probably some people who break free," she continued. "It would be weird if people didn't, but they might be too far gone to see the truth, and those living in the magical world probably aren't affected as they would be less likely to have a connection in the muggle world, and with the magical worlds anti-muggle stuff stance and their silly racist comics kids will just not care to learn simple terms, even in muggle studies."

"You know what, Darling?" Lyra asked while squeezing her tighter and Luna blushingly shook her head. "We'll find away to wake everyone up, put an end to Voldemort, and even stop Dumbledore and the ministry," she said resting her head on her knew friends shoulder and looking up at her with a crafty smirk and Luna could only grin and enjoy the attention.

"I don't think Dumbledore is going to like this… wonderful, Lyra Avalon," Luna said. "She isn't a pawn like before… and she is my hero!"

Lyra grinned and leaned up and kissed Luna's surprised cheek and laughed as her cheek went bright red. "Flattery will likely get you very far, but if you're trying to get into my bed for snuggles, you would have to fight some pretty powerful girls I have within my grasp," she laughed as she was overly dramatic and Luna laughed with her. "Or… you'll have to sneak into Gryffindor because I'm pretty sure, Darling; that you are in Ravenclaw, so you won't be able to sleep over-."

"Oh, my beloved, Luna!" Lyra suddenly said as she slipped up onto the surprised girls lap just as the train started moving and sat kneeling either side as she pulled Luna's arms around her waist and hands to grope her butt before gesturing down beneath the door where they could see a fleshy coloured ear poking under.

"Yeah, you're so beautiful, Lyra!" Luna added uncertainly and embarrassedly as Lyra gestured for her to go-along with it. "I-I love you so-so much!" she added as Lyra moved so they were cheek to cheek and facing the door she took Luna's hand, and her hand that were facing the door and flipped birds up with their middle fingers, which caused Luna further embarrassment but Lyra was grinning in glee as the Weasley twins Fred and George rushed to look through the glass in the door looking like Christmas had been stolen a moment later.

Fred groaned as he glared at Lyra as she sat up on Luna's lap with Luna's other hand near still on her arse, just above on her small hip, and smirked smugly as they slid open the door and took seats opposite. "Okay," he said after a moment. "Well played Miss… Avalon wasn't that what Ginny said?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah," George agreed shaking his head. "Well done, Miss. Avalon. We were finally caught," he said while pouting as Lyra slid off Luna's lap and sat next to her while the twins got their spark back as they showed off the fleshy ear things. "Extendable Ears," he said. "You place this end in your ear and the other end wiggles through door spaces that would be impossible to listen through, until now."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive," Lyra said in amazement while Luna nodded in agreement.

"I know, right," Fred quickly agreed.

"But wouldn't it be better if it was wireless?" she asked, and they looked at her in surprise. "Then you could turn the transmitter into anything like a toaster or watch or even a beaters bat, and listen in to anything and no one would be suspicious of everyday things, right?"

"Wireless?" George asked as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Wireless?" Fred asked as he looked over his Extendable Ear with a lot less enthusiasm as the thought occurred to him about just how useless his Extendable Ear was compared to something wireless.

"Yeah," Lyra said with a shrug. "But you're kind of late for the party. Muggles have been there, done that… and didn't use magic."

"Wait… the muggles beat us to it?" Fred asked in shock and sighed. "What about some way to-to see in the dark?"

"Night vision goggles," Lyra said to their disappointment. "Also, night vision camera… but it makes everything look green, so you could improve it with magic."

"But doing something that's already been done, sucks," said George with a childish pout. "How about… bubble gum that has this gas that makes your voice squeaky?"

"You mean some kind of helium gum?" Lyra asked uncertainly.

"Exactly," Fred agreed.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Luna butted in to help deflate their sails.

"A boat that flies into space?" George asked desperately and from the looks Luna and Lyra gave each other he didn't need Lyra to say what she did.

"You mean a spaceship?" Lyra asked, and they nodded sadly. "How about a device an idiot could use that can detect spells, charms, and enchantments, and even trace them back to their creator?" she suggested out of pity.

"Muggles haven't invented something like that have they?" Fred asked hopefully.

Lyra laughed and shook her head. "My big brothers companies have been working on it, but if you beat them to it, I'm sure you would be rewarded handsomely. I know I gave you all that money at the end of the term from that stupid tournament, but," she gestured for them to move closer as she leaned over with Luna leaning in to hear too. "You could potentially get a job working for a magical research department for a company powerful enough and with so much money that you could build anything you could put your minds too… if its possible… just imagine all the ridiculously fun things you could make?"

Laughing Lyra sat back and looked smug with Luna following suit and pretending she knew what was going on before Lyra continued. "I also have it from a reliable source that you could meet another set of twins with your… hidden potential that you would get along with very well… no they're not girls," she added as they sat back and were obviously going to ask.

"You could really get us a job like that?" George asked while licking his dry lips.

Lyra nodded sweetly. "The world as we know it is coming to an end," she agreed smilingly. "Don't the pair of you want to secure your futures… be better than just a silly little joke shop owner? Make some money, and maybe open the shop when you're older and wiser and have more experience?"

"Then you should have your money back," Fred said quickly.

Shaking her head Lyra laughed. "I don't need it and don't want it, guys. Use it to buy supplies during your last year of school to practice and have fun and I'll have you both set up by the summer holidays… or as before. I know if anyone can beat the boffins to a magic detector and tracker like I said before its likely you two. A grand is a nice few galleons to help get a head start with that, right?"

"Wow. Thanks, Lyra!" George said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Anything you need, just come see us, we got your back, no matter what."

"I'll hold you guys to that," Lyra said with a sheepish grin while they laughed.

"Anyway, Lyra," George said thoughtfully. "Who's this brother anyway…? Nobody knew you had a brother, and from what we heard he seems too old to be Lily and James Potter's son."

"Yes, Lyra, we've been wondering that too," Hermione said as she had been halfway through opening the door while George had asked the question. "You've had Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix worried sick looking for you all summer! Then you've somehow allowed someone to take and hide your family! You'll only be safe once they've been returned and you've been returned to them."

"I'm sorry, but I was with my family," Lyra said sweetly while her eyes were cold as 'it' shoved 'its' way passed Hermione to glare at her. 'It' was Ronald the Stalker. "The Dursley's are in jail for child abuse, aiding and abetting their _ESCAPE_ from prison, and it should be mentioned that Vernon Dursley was committing corporate fraud and had that sentence loaded on top recently. I also, don't care about Dumbledore's merry band of flipping losers, and if they want to run around barking when Dumbledore says speak, they can!"

"Dumbledore told us the Dursley's are innocent!" Hermione said but she regretted it the moment those words crossed her lips.

Lyra stood and her eyes stared coldly at Hermione. "So you think I lie? You think that the muggles are fucking so retarded that they can't see all the evidence for themselves and make up their own minds? That Dumbledore is a god? I'm free Hermione. I have family who love me. Who _WANT_ me in their lives! I don't give one fuck about two megalomaniac pieces of shit like either Dumbledore or Voldemort and their fucking bullshit!"

"You selfish bitch Potter!" Ronald the Stalker hissed out spitefully. "Dumbledore said you're going to be _MINE!_ You belong to me! You belong to the magical world! You don't get a say in anything!"

Lyra graced him with her cold eyes, and he flinched back, and she could see the dread in his eyes. "Selfish…?" she asked quietly. "From a fucking stalking piece of trash who thinks he can own someone beyond his imagining!" Her eyes were lit with golden light and absolute fury, but she didn't lose her cool. "I've done more than anyone of your precious Order members hundreds of times over, so go fuck yourself!"

"W-what, you think you're too good for me you big headed bitch?!" Ron hissed out and his brothers finally stood in their own anger looking close to kicking Ron's arse themselves and Hermione had the grace to move back as she was revolted and could see the danger that Ron was too stupid too.

"Yes, I am, too good for you, you piece of trash!" Lyra replied. "I am way beyond your league, Ronald, and if you don't stop stalking me, I'll call in the authorities to have you arrested. Not those that your familiar with, but maybe you'll meet my aunt and uncle."

Lyra turned from Ron and offered a gentle smile to Luna and offered her hand. "Let's get out of here, find somewhere with only two spaces, just for us. No offense," she added turning to the twins.

"None taken," Fred and George said together.

Luna nodded when Lyra turned back to her and Luna just took Lyra's hand and was pulled up when Ronald roared out to strike Lyra, and she moved at the last moment only for him to end up clouting Luna around the cheek, and she fell back to her seat with a yelp of pain. Ronald found himself moments later pinned to the outside window and unable to breathe as Lyra held out her left hand with a white and black coloured wand in her hand and cold fury in her eyes.

"Ever touch my friend again," Lyra said softly and with pure calm, "and I will make you wish you were found by Voldemort!" she said as the train window started showing cracks. Lyra turned back to Luna as she let Ron fall to the floor, but he barely had time to catch his breath before Fred and George lay into him, and they weren't playing this time. Lyra helped Luna up and lovingly held her in her arms before looking over her shoulder at Fred and George as they beat the shit out of Ron. "Remind that piece of shit that Dumbledore has lost a lot of power with the Minister Fudge's idiocy and cowardice. Maybe the Department of Law Enforcement would side with me!"

Lyra led Luna to the door and paused by Hermione. "The old man and his cultists or me and the truth, Hermione – you can't have the lies of the light and the truth, Hermione. They conflict – I would suggest you not hang around this stalking arsehole though, Hermione; he might try something, but I don't think you'll listen," she said while the dark-skinned girl looked down in shame and guilt as she saw Lyra's disappointment and betrayal, and that was worse than anger and hate.

Then the door slid closed behind Lyra and Luna and after they were a couple of carriages over, Lyra checked on Luna's cheek. It was bruising. "Here," Lyra said with a smile as she brushed her cool wand over Luna's cheeks, giving Luna a good look at the strange material, and the swell and mark faded away with a soft silver hue of light.

"There, good as new, Darling," Lyra said while Luna marvelled and wondered where the wand went as it was suddenly just not in Lyra's hand anymore.

"Thank you, Lyra," Luna said and quickly hugged her new friend, and Lyra laughingly hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Darling," Lyra said kissing her new friends cheek and pulling apart and holding hands she led Luna on in a search for somewhere new to sit.

"Lyra! Luna!"

Lyra and Luna paused their trek as they heard the desperate call and looked into the compartment they were passing to see Gwen Weasley stuck in the compartment by several boys – all Gryffindor fifth years.

"Hey, Gwen!" Lyra said brightly. "I've been wondering where you were, Darling, come on, lets go!" she said with a tone of order in her voice.

"Of course," Gwen said quickly as she stood. "Well, bye!"

Gwen went to leave when a skinny black boy stood in her way and glared at Lyra. "Why would she want to go anywhere with a lying attention seeking whore like you!?" he demanded while his friends nodded in agreement.

"Is Thomas stalking you Gwen!?" Lyra asked in shock as she chose the higher road.

"Yes!" Gwen suddenly hissed out. "Lyra I'm scared I don't want to be here!"

"You heard the lady!" Lyra said coolly.

"We aren't letting her leave with you!" he retorted laughing with his mates.

Lyra had her white and black wand in her left hand within a moment and twisted and Dead Thomas squeaked. "What is wrong with Gryffindor boys? Are they all fucking stalkers who are attempting to commit a crime of which I will have prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law!?"

Dean grit his teeth and sneered. "Like they would do anything for you – a filthy liar!" he hissed out while his friends all looked uncertain but stood and drew wands to defend him.

"That is possible," came the cool voice from behind and Lyra was surprised to see a red-haired girl, and a blonde in Hufflepuff colours holding wands out. It was the red head to speak. "But my aunt happens to be the bosses boss of the Department of Law Enforcement and do you think she would believe you twats over me?" she demanded. "Now, move and let Gwen out or you might get to meet an Auror that doesn't belong to the Death Eaters or Dumbledore and they'll actually do their job!"

Dean and the others finally moved, and Gwen rushed out into Lyra's arms. Lyra's cold stare kept them wary. "I was told to expect this sort of thing," Lyra said off-handily. "Parents telling you to side against the truth, afraid they'll loose jobs, and possibly tricked you into being arseholes to me and my friends… it doesn't matter to me, really whether you believe his return or not. I don't care if you die. To me you're just nameless faces. I had thought you were kind of cool maybe, but I can admit when I make a mistake."

Lyra turned to leave but paused and the other girls paused with her looking confused when Lyra stroked the tip of her wand on the wall beside the compartment, and boom, the whole compartment buckled and caved with the door closed they were flung to the floor, with half a wall open to the outside and them trapped.

"Whoa," the blonde girl, Hannah Abbot said in awe. "I didn't think, Lyra had a mode other that sweet, adorable, and happy-go-lucky," she whispered to the red head, Susan Bones.

"Push someone too far," Susan said with a shrug. "They aren't going to let you get away with your bullshit forever – especially someone talented enough to put you down."

"Lets just go," Lyra said as her wand had disappeared and they ignored the angry shouts from the trapped Gryffindors as they tried to get other students to help them, but unfortunately they had already been nosey enough to have seen what happened and none of them intended to wrong foot the Girl-Who-Lived, especially after what she did with barely a motion, and after having seen what was going on they had no interest in helping anyway.

It only took Lyra, Gwen, Luna, Susan, and Hannah a couple of carriages to find a free compartment to share and Lyra got to snuggle happily between her friend, Gwen and her new friend Luna while the other two sat opposite and they all looked lost.

"So what happened before those guys?" Susan asked as she thought about questioning Lyra's new destructive power but thought better of it.

"Ronald, stalking me again!" Lyra growled. "He then hit Luna, but don't worry," she said as she saw worry on the other three. "Fred and George beat the shit out of him, and I healed my new darling, Luna, but how would you darlings love to help me? I have this ich, right in the centre of my back and it's been driving me crazy?" she said leaning forward and they all stared at her, surprised.

Gwen shrugged as she reached out and lifting the back of Lyra's jacket and tee, she got in there. "Is that better?" Gwen asked while Luna, Hannah, and Susan couldn't help but laugh while Lyra looked like she was in heaven.

"Thanks, Darling," Lyra said in delight with a grin on her face as Gwen reclaimed her hand and smiled before she wrapped her silly friend in a tight cuddle.

"You're weird, sometimes, Lyra, 'darling'," Gwen said with a mocking giggle while the other girls laughed with her.

"Don't be mean to me!" Lyra mock cried giggling with her friends and for once in a while in the magical world they were left alone.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	43. Third World School

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XLIII**

**Third World School**

"Seraph, come on, answer!" Harry complained as he stood overlooking a large plain with a few rivers, a small lake, and several small areas of trees, and in the distant, a small castle town. It was an actual human settlement. However, the worrying things were all the robot animals roaming all over the place.

"Well, as long as nobody tries to feed the robot animals any cheese burgers all would be fine," Harry muttered thoughtfully to himself and received a few childish snickers for his trouble.

Harry had been dealing with an issue in Dakota as two more of those robot animals had turned up and they were dealt with before he got there by the cities two local heroes. However, a convergence happened and whisked the whole, or most of the city, Harry wasn't sure yet onto another Earth – unfortunately, not Harry's original Earth – not Peak Earth.

"Well, this Earth does have people!" Static said as he gestured maybe a mile away where a huge path walkway had been carved into the rock leading a guarded path up to the town, and the people they could see were dressed like futuristic Aztecs or something as they wore pieces of machine they had likely hunted.

Harry felt quite over dressed in a black shirt with the top few buttons undone, black combats, and black boots with perfect shiny black belt. Though, he was wearing a red glowing Focus up against his left ear, so that was something kind of similar, only his Focus was still working and their pieces of metal didn't. Though, Harry didn't need the Focus he thought it could enhance the signal of his internal systems.

Letting out a breath, Harry groaned. "Shit," he mumbled while Static and Gear stood either side of him looking out over the cliffs edge where the city ended up, luckily on higher ground.

"This… this is Watcher!" Harry, Static, and Gear started as they got a communication. "We're on a seventeen-minute delay. We have tracked you, but the satellites in Orbit with New Earth are well in excess of one thousand years old and have not been maintained in as long – we wouldn't have noticed them at all if you hadn't used them to call us. Seraph and the League are preparing Shuttleboom with several new satellites that will help with communications, but until then you'll be on your own, good luck Father," she finished and with that, the line went dead.

Harry was about to speak when another communication came in. "This is the Peak to Harry Avalon – we have a seventeen-point-five-eight-minute delay," Nick Fury said. "I didn't know you had another shuttle. We'll be sending Shuttlebeam over with some of our 'spare' satellites to get a network up and running on that planet before anymore convergences like this one happens. A full report on that world when you have a minute would be appreciated. Fury out!"

"Wow, who was that?" Gear asked. "He sounded pissed off."

"He always sounds like that," Harry replied with a small grin. "That was just some of our partners on my home world worrying about us."

Therefore, Harry sighed and turned around to some of his guards and scientists while crowds of people were gathering. "Okay, get to supermarkets, wholesalers, and all retailers. This planet doesn't look like it's going to have a big economy, or the supplies a few million lazy bastards like us need, so we need to prepare, and ration supplies for at least a month or so until we can establish commerce with these people or preferably, home."

"There's actually about eight-hundred-thousand people living in Dakota," Gear interrupted.

"Hmm… I thought it was more," Harry said in surprise, but shrugged. "That's better for us I suppose."

"We'll deal with beginning to ration food supplies!" one of his men agreed and ignored Gear's update on numbers and he led the rest back to where some nervous and unsure cops stood trying to keep the crowds back and recruiting some to add to their numbers.

"Well, good luck Virgil," Harry said patting him on the shoulder while he looked at Harry in confusion. "Well, I voted for you to fly over there and shake hands and say: 'we come in peace! – do you want us to reteach you not to be savage Aztec robot hunters'?"

"I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't approve," Static said in concern as he looked behind at all of the reporters who still managed to have power for their cameras, unfortunately. "I am not risking being sacrificed to some robot god and having it all over YouTube. I plan on dying an extremely manly death when I'm too old to care."

"You know they only have bows and arrows and spears…" Harry trailed off, frowning. "Why don't these guys have swords, or why haven't they reverse engineered the weapons on the robots? They must have been seeded back on this… terraformed Earth maybe a century ago if that, but they can't think those machines are natural, could they? The first thing I started working on was their AI… its primitive. They're programmed to do their jobs and defend themselves with some of the other machines designed to just defend the others and they'll ignore you unless you enter their domain, and they have to see you. Next, I figured out how to turn them off. It's pretty easy. I altered the machines back on my world to shrink their domain. They create hive groups. However, they work independently. They don't have sensors or anything, so they can only see what's in their sight, by actual eyes, which explains those weird little watchdog bots with a huge eye."

"If you can turn them off – why haven't you?" Gear asked in surprise.

Harry was startled before shrugging. "They're cleaning the air and reseeding the planet with plants and vegetation, and it's worth letting them continue, and studying them is quite fascinating because whatever AI programmed the machines… well, these factories adapted and evolved the machines to take animal form, but from the scans I'm picking up, humans and certain animals that were stored with humans were seeded a couple of centuries too early, so it was likely something with the 'arks' went wrong, and the AI's to teach the humans had to let them out early on top of that, and likely died so they couldn't reteach the humans... so we get this…?" Harry said gesturing around with a sad sigh.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad if I have to zap any of them?" Static demanded.

"Just don't zap too hard," Harry said with a smile. "Though, if you ever wanted to be mistaken for a god before like in those old films or cartoons, now is your best chance?"

"When we have Superman to compete with?" Static asked and Harry nodded his concede.

"Well, it's not too bad," Harry suggested while shrugging.

"How is that, Mr. Avalon?" Gear asked in worry.

Harry offered a huge grin. "You're probably going to get an extra few weeks of summer holiday."

"On an alien Earth," Gear muttered sadly while Static looked ecstatic at the news and shared a high five with Harry behind Gear's back.

_**Harry Potter Worlds Clash**_

Lyra felt the uncomfortably annoying gaze of Albus Dumbledore as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table with Gwen sliding in next to her. However, Lyra groaned when Ronald the Stalker, and Hermione sat opposite them. The stalker was glaring at them while covered in faded bruises and had a split lip. Someone must have taken pity enough to heal him. However, Hermione was trying her best 'disappointed' look, but even an idiot could see that she didn't have her heart in it anymore and looked like she was full of questions she wanted answers too; truthful answers for once, and her gaze could not quite meet Lyra's.

Smiling slightly, Lyra looked away from them, and towards the teachers table to see Dumbledore still staring at her. It wasn't a mean, or a disappointed stare. It was more calculating. It was strangely normal compared to what Lyra was used to, and she wondered whether this was the old man's normal-ish look. She had never seen this kind of Dumbledore-look before. She could only wonder what vile bullshit he had convinced himself was the right thing to do next, but with Eli, she was ready.

However, as suspected Lyra felt the pressure push up against her eyes. She had never felt it from Dumbledore before. It was like eyestrain, odd but she could deal. It was relatively harmless to her now, and even if he could breach her mind; he would only meet Eli, and her systems would be too much for him they would likely scramble his brain. Lyra figured she was saving the old man's life by keeping the nosy piece of dung out of her mind. Lyra internally sighed and pretended she felt nothing and kept the old man out. The pressure ended after only a few moments anyway and just before Lyra looked away. The old man surprisingly smiled, looking somewhat amused… maybe Dumbledore liked mysteries or something. Lyra couldn't help but feel revolted at this mans gul, but she wouldn't fall for Dumbledore's tricks or bull-shite.

The sorting didn't take long when Dumbledore stood up and gave some announcements, and finally introducing some gross looking fat woman with a pink bow in her blonde hair. She reminded Lyra of a disturbingly ugly toad. She looked at Gwen and she seemed to have the same thoughts on the matter, and Lyra didn't need any mind reading power to know that.

Dumbledore at least let them know she also worked for the Ministry. However, as the old man was about to get dinner underway the pug, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Ministry Stooge made an annoying noise with her throat, interrupting him with a babying smirk on her face.

Lyra grit her teeth and held back her anger as this was the woman who tried to murder her with Dementors. The Ministry and the Minister refused to investigate, but some powerful Gringotts lawyers made them see they had no recourse against Lyra for underage magic as she did get a letter trying to accuse her of magic, but it was made to disappear along with her previous notice as the solicitors demanded evidence. The ministry couldn't supply any and had to write an actual apology and wipe that from any records. However, no matter that the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement was on their side to investigate rouge Dementors, the Ministers Office refused.

The vile woman wouldn't stop 'clearing' her throat until even Dumbledore seemed to be close to losing his temper, but he ended up letting the woman take the podium at the front of the hall. Then she went off into a boring speech that Lyra was recording on her phone under the table because she could almost instantly feel her concentration failing her.

Lyra really wasn't listening after that and almost missed dinner appearing on their table, so quickly slid her phone away into her pocket.

"Wow, that was so boring," Lyra said to Gwen laughingly. "I mean… 'I'm here to bitch-slap you all into obeying the Minister'… because Minister great. Minister let me do anything I want. Power. Power. Power! By the Power of the Minister! I have the POWER!" she declared to plenty of laughing around them as she rose her knife like a sword.

"That would have made it fun," Gwen said while still giggling. "The Ministers stooges have no sense of humour or entertainment."

"Lyra! Gwen! Have some respect! She's a teacher," Hermione interrupted their games even though she looked like it was just a reflex and she quickly shut her mouth.

Lyra smiled while rolling her eyes and eating a chip. "Respect is a two-way street Hermione. She came in here and disrespected every one of us," she answered coolly. "She just spoke to us like we're all two-year-old weaklings and that she's better than us."

"Yeah, toad needs a punch," Gwen said with a shrug.

"Shut it, Gwen and go sit somewhere else!" Ron suddenly demanded in anger as he had been glaring hate at her since they sat down, but she just ignored him. "Anyway Potter, what do you think you're wearing, where are your robes."

Lyra looked down at her clothes in surprise. "In my school trunk… so what?" she answered with a shrug. "I'll wear what I want during my time and the start of term feast is my time. I looked it up in Hogwarts A. History; then the school rulebook. I don't have to be here, by the school rules I could have just turned up at school tomorrow morning if I wanted. Heck, by the school rules I don't even have to stay here, as long as my guardian says it's okay, I can come and go whenever I want as long as classes are not in session. And even then, there are concessions that can be made as long as I continue to get passing grades."

"It seems you've been doing a lot of reading Lyra," Hermione said while sounding shyer than Lyra had heard her since their first year when Lyra saved her life. It was Nightwing's idea to read up on the school rules to use loophole to her advantage. "Professor Dumbledore would never let you leave whenever you want, though," she added quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't my guardian," Lyra replied with a grin. "And if my guardian were to give me permission to leave whenever, then there is nothing Dumbledore can do."

"But Professor Dumbledore is…"

"No, Hermione. I have an older brother and sister," Lyra interrupted coolly. "And if you weren't over here, bowing before Dumbledore; then perhaps you would somehow find out the how's and whys. Look, Hermione, I love you, I really do, and I know you love me too, deeply you do… but you're stuck here, thinking Dumbledore's logic is absolute. That Dumbledore is nothing but truth."

Hermione looked down at her plate in shame and confusion while Lyra continued. "You're my first ever friend Hermione… just think about that. Loyalty is beyond books, beyond 'but he's a great man' or 'its for the Greater Good'," she mocked and Hermione flinched while Ronald the Stalker looked angrier than ever but Lyra ignored him. "If you love someone… you would fight for them… you would die for them… you would kill for them… and most importantly you would trust them!"

Lyra turned to Gwen and grinned. "Do you think Dumbledore cares about me, or The Girl-Who-Lived being his puppet?"

Gwen double took in surprise before she answered with a cold snort. "He only cares about that stupid scare and all the Girl-Who-Lived nonsense."

Lyra sighed while shaking her head in pity. "My life is my own, Hermione," she said turning back to her dark-skinned friend. "My brother and sister care about me and what I want, so why can't you?"

"But… but… but… you'll be safe where… but Dumbledore…" Hermione couldn't even find any words as tears prickled at her eyes.

"The 'Order' can't get to me, Hermione," Lyra said gently as she stood with her plate and juice. "They're not even close, Hermione…" she said while shaking her head. "Come on, Gwen, let's go and eat elsewhere," she said smilingly as she left the hall to plenty of staring.

Lyra parked herself on some stairs in the entrance hall and was joined seconds later by Gwen smirking at her in amusement. "Ron started ranting at me, but Hermione was in tears, poor idiot," she said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, how long do you think it will take Dumbledore to follow us?"

"He won't," Lyra replied smirking at the surprised girl. "He'll send out… McGonagall expecting her to intimidate us, though, she will be more reasonable and ask for an explanation. Then we give her one, and she'll be thoughtful and nothing short of her sending us on our way will happen, or something along those lines... trust me. The old man may believe he has everyone in his pants, but they aren't all as ridiculous as Ron is or as weird as Hermione can be, but even she'll be back at my side in a week or so if all goes as scheduled."

Ginny grinned and laughed as they got on with their meals. They joked as they ate their food and some fifteen minutes later, after they had finished as predicted McGonagall came out and stood before them.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall!" Lyra chimed playfully. "What does my friend Gwen and I own the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, Miss. Potter, first-."

"That's Avalon," Lyra quickly interrupted as she handed the surprised woman a folded document that showed that her name had been changed.

"O-okay, Miss. Avalon," she agreed diplomatically offering the document back.

"You have to keep that one for the records," Lyra said sheepishly. "So that my name can be officially changed in the records."

"That will probably annoy a few people," McGonagall commented but shrugged as she placed the document away. "Anyway, I am concerned about this supposed brother…?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, well I was surprised too," she agreed as she was at the time. "Harry is quite a cool big brother. He's also the sort of person that lets say… Albus Dumbledore's should be… wary of."

"Is that a threat Miss. Pot… Miss. Avalon?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Lyra just shrugged while smiling. "Of course not, Professor… it was just a piece of knowledge that I am no longer under the control of a bunch of backwards… people who are all… stupid and cowardly. No longer shall I be running around and doing stupid things because of Dumbledore's meddling, and when I turn sixteen by muggle law, I may just leave. I haven't decided yet, but I can easily finish any schooling in the muggle world, and I could take my magical exams in the US or Japan or something, and then I'll likely be going to University."

McGonagall was rightfully startled by this, as she knew Dumbledore wouldn't let go so easily. "I… see, Miss. Avalon," she replied after a few moments of thought. "However, that does not explain why you and Miss. Weasley are eating out here," she said as she chose to deal with something, she was more comfortable with, such as potential troublemakers.

"My apologies if we worried you, Professor," Lyra answered while still smiling. "However, by school rules, at no time are we permitted to be forced to attend any school meals or school functions. However, during these times the school cannot force us to go without food of the quality served within the dining hall."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I have never been surprised by you like that before Miss. Avalon… it's been awhile since a student has actually use school rules against me. So, if I may, why are you opting out of eating with everybody else?"

"Hermione was… being silly, and Ron was choking on Dumblecrap," she said with a straight face while Gwen looked to be near splitting a rib in laughter.

"I'll take that as a metaphor Miss. Avalon," she said letting her rudeness go and ignoring Gwen.

Lyra shrugged sheepishly as she stood up. "I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking Dumbledore owns me. The way he screws up my life, or the way he gets the Dursley's out of jail, committing crimes while doing it! Then says it's all for some Greater Good while everybody just goes along with it! Nobody questions it, EVER! They just sniff his poop shoot!"

McGonagall sighed as she thought it over and nodded. "Yes, but while he has so much power there is little one can do to stop him," she said admitting she had been turned off being loyal to him. "It is unfortunate, Miss. Potter, but as you've been reading up on the school rules there are ways you can avoid having to deal with him."

"Yes, I know," she replied while smirking before pulling out a letter with a small package from one of her pockets. "This is from my brother to you, Professor," she said handing it over. "Umm… do you have the password?"

Professor McGonagall nodded with a sigh. "It's Fruit Fly," she said as she watched them as they hurried off leaving their plates behind, but the House-Elf's would collect them, so she was quick in heading back to her private study to read the letter and see what was in the package.

Minerva opened the envelope and found inside a paper letter addressed to her, and she looked it over and internally groaned as it was a permission slip for Lyra Avalon to leave the school on short to no notice whenever it was called for. In other words, Lyra Avalon's brother was giving his sister a ticket to come and go from Hogwarts whenever she wanted.

She placed that to the side and opened the package. It was some kind of chunky red device that sat in the palm of her hand easily. It was light and sleek to its design. It had some kind of logo on the back with a CT in bronzed cogs with a silver logo underneath that read: S.T.A.R. Labs.

Then, she dropped it as it started bleeping with a bell like chime. She had heard something similar before a few times. It was a muggle telephone ringing. She knew that technically wizards and witches and magic should be better than muggle science, but so many of the thing's muggles made these days were starting to make magic seem obsolete in so many areas, communications being the biggest gap.

Minerva picked the device up and in buzzed between her fingers with each ring. She turned it so that the chunky side was facing her as she noticed the light that side. Her eyes widened as the light came from the device and made a small screen that was flashing with 'Incoming Call: Harry Avalon' with a shaky slider saying push left to cancel and right to answer with the colours red and green.

Gulping and taking a deep breath, Minerva McGonagall touched the light, surprised she got feedback. She couldn't even sense anything magical with it. Then she slid her thumb along the screen of light, and felt a slight vibration to the movement, and then almost dropped the device again as it bleeped and stopped ringing as the chunky bits founded out and open and a new screen projected in front of her in perfect colour and crystal clarity.

Within the screen was a young man with black hair and green eyes standing to a desert like backdrop with some kind of animals in the background, and a huge dark blue craft of some kind next to a lighter blue replica in the distance with people all over – a lot of which were heavily armed from her knowledge.

The young man had a large grin as he looked out at Minerva, and she knew from his looks that this was Lyra Avalon's mysterious older brother. He looked quite a bit like James, only better as he had some of Lily's traits added in, like those eyes.

"I'm glad the network is up for this call," Harry said smugly. "Seraph would have been okay, but I think meeting me… not quite in person was more important," he said while she could only nod, dumbfounded by this technology, and the things behind him. "Anyway, good evening Professor McGonagall," he said startling her as it looked about midday where he was. She looked over the window thing in awe as she couldn't sense any magic, and even got nothing while checking it with her wand while he chuckled. "No, Professor, this is not magic but science. I am interested in speaking with you face to face, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to come and see you in person… and I'm kind of… quite far away at the moment," he said gesturing behind him. "But rest assured, I have many friends," he added and she knew that was a threat and was far from empty, so she just nodded. "So anyhow, I sent this phone, feel free to keep it; it will make chatting easier."

"Well, what can I do for you…? Mr. Avalon isn't it…?" she asked him nervously as this was muggle technology working at Hogwarts with ease. She didn't doubt his power anymore; she could tell from his eyes, Lily's eyes, Harry Avalon was not an enemy any sane person would want.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes, I wish to talk to you about my adorable little sister's well-being and classes," he said, and she nodded for him to continue. "Well first Lyra shall be dropping out of divination and I would suggest runes or another class, but she'll be so far behind it will be a waste of that extra free time she could spend studying something else. The reason as I'm sure you're aware that you can't learn to see the future, so I see it as a counterproductive use of her time…"

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's reasonable… although normally it would be expected to replace the class. However, this far in is too late. If only Albus let us teachers guide them I'm sure Miss. Avalon wouldn't be in that class."

"Thank you," Harry replied gratefully. "Now, I would like to inform you that any negative action brought on by neglect aimed at my sister shall no longer go overlooked. I want you to act like the Deputy Headmistress you're supposed to be and protect the students. I don't care whether Dumbledore said this or that, or anything. It is your job and responsibility to stand up against him or anyone and say no."

She grimaced and slowly shook her head. "I… I would like too, but you don't understand. Dumbledore is not only politically and socially rich, but he is wealthy too, if he thinks that I'm turning on him I don't know what he would do. I could lose my job, and then I could do nothing. I don't have the money or power to fight back…, and now… there's a woman here to teach defence class. She works for the ministry and I…"

Harry raised a hand to quite her. "Trust me Professor, with Dumbledore's waning support it will be difficult for him to go against me. After all, the papers side with the ministry; it would look very bad for him if you were fired while speaking out against him. The ministry can be dealt with quite simply… just leave that to us, but…" Harry looked behind him and frowned. "Oh, we have some guests, so I have to go. I think that's all for now. If you have any questions or anything, just ask Lyra, I'm sure she'll be happy to teach you to use your new phone if she doesn't have any answers she can give you or she's unsure about, and you need to call me, but I did add the manual… anyhow, bye."

McGonagall looked at the device as the pieces pulled back in and the screen disappeared. She leant back in her chair and sighed before she startled at a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called as she was quick to place her new acquisition away and stuff the package it arrived in and permission letter away in her desk draw.

_**to be continued…**_


	44. New Titans

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XLIV**

**New Titans**

She stood alone on the sidewalk. She was wearing a black leather bodysuit, up over her neck, and a black belt slanted around her waist with the CyberTech logo as a buckle, and MPF shoulder patches. She wore specially designed skin-tight gloves, and a black mask over her eyes and forehead, bridging over her nose. Then over her right ear was a small arrowhead device with a deep purple, almost black glow.

Her boots were thick and chunky at the same time as being slim line and running with shin guards up her knees. It fit her body in all the right places, showing off her curves, muscles, and over her small bust, with a large black leather pouch with many zip pockets attached to her belt and strapped tight around her left thigh.

Her dark black hair was long to her waist tied back out of her eyes by a black hairband and tied around the small of her back by a black tie to keep it from blowing everywhere. She had landed on the road in a crouch, looking highly annoyed as she cracked to the concrete, and people were screaming and running while she stood straight while the jet overhead had materialised out of nowhere and crashed into the side of a building, shattering and splashing glass everywhere.

The black-haired girl had cuts and burns on her tan skin that were healing over before people's eyes, if they stayed near long enough to notice. She only let out a few coughs as she stood straight, and flexed out a few clinks in her neck as she nonchalantly caught another girl in her arms, bridles style while she had been flailing and whaling in panic.

"Err, thanks, Ex; that was a close one," she muttered embarrassingly while her breathing was deep and shallow, her cheeks a dark red as the cold girl placed her on her feet.

The new girl was a contrast compared with the black-haired girl. Her hair was dark too, but short and ruffled, and her skin was extremely pale. She was wearing a long black coat left open with twin yellow strips down the sleeves and MPF on her shoulders with black body armour over her larger bust. She was wearing black armoured short shorts with a yellow CyberTech belt around her hips with armoured boots up her shins with twin yellow strips and dark yellow gloves. She was wearing some mirrored ski like goggle/sunglasses over her forehead with mask around her dark brown eyes.

X23 looked over to the taller girl and rolled her eyes with a soft and quiet sigh, it was obvious she was annoyed as their jet finally fell from the building and smashed down behind them with a boom, neither looked. Neither of them wanted to take responsibility for that if they could help it.

"Jubilee… next time, fly higher," Ex said so quietly that if Jubilee hadn't gotten used to her either never speaking, or speaking so quiet she would have never understood what she was saying, even though they both have comm.-link systems with their Focus for communications with base or each other. Jubilee tapped her Focus as it glowed yellow over her right ear, but that wouldn't help.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that someone let this building jump out at us," she retorted, pouting. "That's probably the first time someone has said that with real conviction," she laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, it doesn't look like we hit anyone… I could have been killed… we can't all be semi-immortal… where's…" she said looking around as they saw some police cruisers with ambulances and fire trucks blasting towards them.

However, they did take notice of the sirens blazing across the street of a huge building, which they didn't take note of because the alarm could have been set off by their crash, but the large bearded man rushing out holding two huge holdalls followed by a bald-headed midget boy with mechanical spider legged backpack were their first indicators that all was not normal.

Then after them, a silver/grey pale-skinned goth girl swaggered out looking mildly bored and looking to the crashed remains of the jet with some amusement. She had bright pink hair that was in the shape of devil horns but slanted out slightly at the top with purple ties. Her eyes were like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line, and her eye colour was a brilliant pink. She also had light pink cheeks, in elongated triangles pointed forwards.

She was wearing a purple/black dress down over her small butt with jagged edges as it ended quite high up her thighs, and a low circle round cut mini poncho like collar down her upper arms, and not quite covering her small chest, with an upside down V cut in the front. She had a thin purple belt at her waist, and long stockings hiding any skin with wide black and purple strips, with black/purple boots with high soles giving her some extra height, and last a black collar around her thin neck with an oval purple charm hanging off it.

"Hey, Ex, I think that's a bank," Jubilee pointed out as they looked to the huge Jump City Bank sign above the huge doors the three were exiting, towards a large yellow open four-by-four off-roader truck. "It looks like those jerks were robbing the bank when we hit the building, and now they're going to get away with it," she said angrily clenching her fists.

X23 just nodded coldly as she was already heading across the street, which caused Jubilee to start as she hurried to keep up. They walked around the yellow 4X4 and caused the thieves to come to a halt looking surprised.

"Hey, get out of the way!" the bald one demanded in annoyance. "That's our car, unless you want trouble…" he trailed off as two long metal claws sliced out from between the knuckles of X23's right hand before they sliced through the 4X4's front right tire, deflating it.

"Whoa, a worse version of you, Jinx," he said laughing nervously at the pink haired girl while she just glared at him rolling her eyes.

"Idiot, Gizmo, she just broke our ride," she replied quietly as a small smile lit her lips. "I'll take care of her; you both take the other new Titan."

"Yeah, come on Mammoth, she isn't much," Gizmo said, smirking smugly. "Where the Titan's find you two anyway…? I didn't know they were recruiting anyone for this city, though, I get why that moron Robin would want the dark and moody one; it fits with his image."

"Back off slime-ball…!" Jubilee said in annoyance.

He just snorted out as his eyes scanned over the wreckage as the firefighters were trying to put it out while paramedics were seeing to injuries. "I take it you're the morons that crash over there; we should thank you for making our jobs easier."

Jubilee ground her teeth already annoyed by this guy while X23 growled as she moved forward, Jinx pushing passed her teammates too.

"This is Jubilee to the Peak, come in," she said over her comm. and waited a moment while the bad guys looked confused. "Umm… Winter, come in please!? Spring? Err… Summer? Coronel Fury?" she asked the last hoping for more silence.

However, she didn't get a response from the Peak or MPF, but her call was answered. "This is Watch Tower, yo… how's it going?" she asked happily.

"Umm… who are Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx; of…" she looked to the bank again. "Jump City…?" she asked even though she didn't know Watch Tower, or Watcher personally, she knew she was the AI aboard this worlds space station.

"Oh, let's see here, Jinx has bad luck powers, Mammoth strength, and Gizmo… well gadgets and highly dangerous tech," she answered sounding board at the thought. "They're pretty low-level criminals really… well Mammoth and Gizmo are, Jinx can be dangerous, and she isn't stupid like Mammoth or an egotistical moron like Gizmo. I've just been in communications with the Titans, they were already on route, but you should have those guys in a police van by then."

"Got it," she said as she blasted Gizmo, knocking him flailing straight back into the bank with a squeal as she fried him with her rainbow lightning power. Mammoth dropped his bags and charged her but crashed down as she blinded him with her power, and he cried out grabbing at his face.

Jinx fired a pink strike of energy, but Ex dodged and flipped out of the way, her claws retracting before she pushed up on her hands and returned to her feet before shooting forward. She near punched the pink haired girl in the face, but she slid to the side and struck back, but X caught her hit and smashed her in the gut causing her to whimper out in pain before swinging back as it felt like she was hit with a metal bar.

Gizmo was just pulling himself up, shaking off the numbing effect of the electricity, and glaring at the scared people still tied up in the bank when he went flying with a cry of pain as he was kicked in the face, blood spilling from his lips and mouth, straight out of the doors. He went crashing down the stairs, bumping down with little cries of pain, banging his head on the last step, and knocking him out.

Jinx jumped back from X23 while Mammoth was getting up and rubbing his face to look up the steps as she stepped out looking mildly annoyed and sheepish. She had loose and wavy bubble-gum pink hair that hung loose down between her shoulder blades, held out of her eyes by a yellow headband. She was wearing a body hugging black armoured suit with yellow over her chest, crutch and back round like a leotard that didn't go over her shoulders or arms, yellow boots up to her knees, and forearm gauntlets with black gloves.

She had colourful twin bug-like wings on her back with piecing black wide eyes and pointed frayed ears on the side of her head, with black panted lips on her pale skin with dark eyeliner too. She had on a yellow belt tight to her waist and hips with the CT cog buckle, and attached to the belt and strapped to her right thigh was a holster holding what looks like the handle of a silver sword with a small bit going down like a tiny blade but not quite.

"Sorry I'm late, girls," she said sheepishly. "I got lost in this new city, but Watcher gave me some directions," she finished with a shrug.

"Trust you, Pixie," Jubilee said in relief. "I was starting to think something bad happened to you when we crashed."

"Now it looks like they're outnumbered," Pixie said with a grin.

"Not by much," Jinx retorted only to pale seconds later as a huge black bird-like shadow pulled open to reveal the members of the Titans. "Oh, dam," she muttered as she was soon in cuffs with her team and shoved into the back of a police truck, sulking.

"Whoa, hey, three girls!" the green boy said excitedly. "I'm Beast Boy," he introduced himself blushing. "This is Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, we're the Teen Titans!"

"Oh, umm… hi," Jubilee said nervously. "I'm Jubilee, these are my teammates X-Twenty-Three and Pixie," she said pointing them out in turn, even though it's certainly obvious which was which.

"I'm team leader," the boy in green, red, and yellow said eyeing them.

"Oh, right, I'm team leader, too," Pixie quickly said with a shrug.

"O-kay," Robin said before quickly continuing. "Watcher says we're to take you in, so I hope you don't hold us back while you're a part of the team."

Jubilee snorted a laugh. "Maybe you'll be holding us back, we do pretty well for ourselves. So, don't get too cocky!"

"Don't mind him," Raven said coolly. "He says that to everyone."

"He does, but it is nice to be greeting you all!" the orange girl, Starfire sneak hugged both Pixie and Jubilee before going to do the same to X23 but stopped quickly at her look that promised an immediate and painful mutilation, so Starfire pulled to a stop looking nervous. "You should meet Raven, you won't get along," she said pulling her cool blue-cloaked friend in between them.

"Starfire," she complained with a sigh. "She isn't going to chop you up."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Pixie said with a smile as she hugged X23 from behind leaning on her and pulling her tight into her chest. She continued glaring but didn't so much as twitch in aggression or reaction to the cuddling. "Though, you really should watch out when being mean to her friends, she's such a beautiful and overprotective sister."

"I-I'll remember that," Starfire replied blushing as she hid behind Raven as X23 was still giving her a cold look, her dark eyes scanning her before she brightened a little. "Umm… why don't we show you back to Titan Tower and-and get you settled?"

"Yeah…!" Cyborg agreed quickly. "Before someone tries to charge us for the damage to the building you girls crashed into… or the sidewalk."

"Good idea; let's go…!" Robin agreed as he eyed the police over the road nervously. "It wouldn't be the first time they've tried."

"But we're MPF; they'll get it sorted…" Jubilee began to say but stopped short for a moment as a huge shadow bird swallowed them before pulling back and leaving them in a large room with windows looking out over the bay to one side, a circular couch in front of a giant TV and the other side an open-plan kitchen. "…Out," she finished off her sentence.

"Blah… tried that before," Robin said shrugging. "Apparently this side of the convergence doesn't publicly condone superheroes or some such… well, some states anyway, so it's hard to get the government to pay out any funding. Though, technically, it wasn't your fault that you hit that building, so I guess insurance will pay any damages the government won't fork out for."

"Well, let me show you to your rooms!" Starfire interrupted eagerly as she floated ahead of them and led the way, leaving Robin with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven in the communal area.

"So, what do you guys think about this?" Robin asked with a deep sigh. "I mean, I know other heroes are taking in other-world heroes, like Batman taking in that Spider-Man guy, and the Birds taking in that Red Spider girl…"

"Not forgetting others," Raven replied rolling her eyes. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are stuck with these Avengers on the other world."

He nodded in thought. "It's getting so confusing. I half wish the invasion fleet would hurry up so it can be done with, we kick their butts, and everything can start becoming normal again, or at least how normal life can get when you're a Superhero."

"Hey, don't worry bro!" Cyborg said with a grin. "It could be worse, and we could be playing host to some more guys!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed with a grin. "But instead we get three cute girls… well, two, and then that violent one."

Robin rubbed his eyes shaking his head. "It's nothing against them, and they can stay as long as they need. It's more along the world… or should I say worlds changing so much too fast. The worlds are noticing what is going on and things can only get worse. These purest factions aren't just attacking these mutants anymore, but now we have to deal with them shifting over from their world…"

"We've always had to deal with jerks like that," Cyborg said with a grin. "There's always some idiot sprouting off misinformed propaganda and hate, just for hates sake."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with our new lives as they happen," Raven interrupted with a shrug. "And I personally think it will be good to have the extra females around the Tower. It could be good for Starfire to interact with human females more as she hangs out with Supergirl too much, and without Lyra around they both confuse each other over the simplest human things. If it weren't for Seraph, Robin, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere."

"She's not exactly human," Cyborg said with a shake of his head and an odd look.

Beast Boy laughed. "She's more human than some of the girls I've met, but you've just got a crush, and want her technology in more ways than one!" he added, which even caused Raven to smile while he looked totally embarrassed.

Meanwhile, away from the tease-fest that Cyborg had to suffer Starfire was smiling as she led the other teens to the floor where the bedrooms were located, and explaining whose room was whose. She had just gestured to Raven's room at the end of one corridor when she can to another opposite.

"And this is Mana's room," Starfire said happily. "I think she's Raven's new best friend as they're both magical and have much more in common than me and Raven," she sighed dramatically but didn't look as if she was hurt. "I think it is only natural to get along best with people who have many common things in common, more than those who don't, like me and Supergirl are both alien to the Earth but call it home. Anyway, Raven is still my very close friend though."

"Umm… okay, so, where is Mana?" Pixie asked in curiosity.

"Is she in her room?" Jubilee asked looking around as if she'll jump out at them at any moment.

"She's at school silly," she said as if that should be obvious. "She goes to a school where she sleeps there, but she'll come home for Christmas, and the summer holidays," she told them with a wide grin. "Well, come on," she added leading them around a second corner to some more rooms. "You can choose any rooms you want along here, if you like, nobody else uses them. The Titans in Jump City aren't very large in numbers, but the Titans altogether are as large as the Young Justice League, but we're a little more spread out, and more localised."

"Well, thanks, Starfire," Pixie said with a wide smile. "It's so nice of you all to let us stay."

"You are being very welcomed!" she replied smiling happily.

_**to be continued…**_


	45. The Power or Something!

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XLV**

**The Power or Something!**

Sitting on her bed in her dorm, cross-legged Lyra was fiddling with her guitar, strumming a few cords. It had been a week since the start of school and Friday had thankfully encroached on them pretty fast. Lyra didn't hate school, but she was looking forward to the weekend, so she could hang out with her friends and have some fun.

Lyra was up early that morning as she went to bed a bit earlier than normal, mainly to escape some annoying persons. She had already taken her shower as she couldn't get back to sleep, and by the time she had finished, dried off and gotten dressed her sleepy-headed dorm-mates had started dragging themselves out of bed, so Lyra wasn't disturbing them, as they had finally dragged themselves into the showers to clean up for the day.

Looking up from the strings of her guitar as the bathroom door opened, some steam drifted out of the large wet room that contained plenty of shower cubicles for all of them and a few toilet cubicles too.

It was a girl with long crinkly dark blonde hair and pale skin who exited, wrapped in a large fluffy white towel to hide her smooth skin, and some pretty nicely plumped boobs hidden in her towel. It was Lavender Brown. She smiled at Lyra with sparkling blue eyes as she grabbed her hair brush and gave Lyra a pouty look as she offered it up.

"Please, we have time?" Lavender begged cutely.

Lyra sighed as she looked her friend over to check she wasn't going to get everything soggy, and she look dry enough so she placed her guitar aside on her bed behind her since the beds at Hogwarts were huge enough that they could fit several girls her size comfortably. Moving herself a bit, she took the brush and Lavender sat facing away between Lyra's legs, and Lyra began combing her hair, running her fingers through Lavender's hair while humming a pleasant little tune.

"Thanks, Lyra, you're the best!" Lavender said cheerfully. "Maybe I should get my hair cut as it gets so knotty, and it's so thick and unmanageable, and its already passed my bum while standing – what do you think?"

Lyra stopped humming and examined her friend's hair. "I love your long hair, but yeah. I think if you're not careful, some evil douchebag is going to stick you in a tower so they can use your hair to get in and out."

Lavender couldn't help but giggle. "You can be my brave knight if you want?" Lavender suggested laughingly. "You're the only hero I know, but I think you would look super cute with your hair slicked back to look shorter, and then… one of those olden times suits with the ruffle, like from those fantasy books, and with some of those sharp needle-like swords-."

"I think it is called a rapier," Lyra suggested thoughtfully. "Like those one's from The Three Musketeers?"

"That's it, yeah," Lavender said while Lyra continued de-knotting and combing her friend's hair. "You could come to my rescue dressed like that. That would be so cute-!"

"What would be cute?" interrupted a brown skinned girl as she slipped out of the bathroom. She had much more manageable dark brown hair, and smiling brown eyes as she held her blue towel from falling from her, and sorted it before she grabbed her own hairbrush and sat with Lyra and Lavender, but combed her own hair. "Well…?" she asked as they had been watching her and snickering as she wasn't every good at the towel 'trick' as she called it because her boobs were a little more pointed, and they teased her a little because she never folded the towel quite tight enough. She used to rather change in the bathroom, but with all the steam clothes tended to get damp, or you couldn't dry properly because of the moisture in the air and got your clothes wet.

"Lyra as a Musketeer!" Lavender said laughingly.

Parvati Patil frowned as she looked Lyra over, from her short ruffled coppery red hair, to her small structure hidden away in her Gryffindor skirt uniform. "I can see that… you would look really adorable," she agreed while Lyra was blushing brightly. "If you used some more modern… I mean muggle-modern designs with the whole Musketeer thing; that would look amazing on you… maybe some fun colours."

"Please don't make me any cosplay, Parvati!" Lyra reprimanded playfully. "I don't think your mum or dad expects you to leave school and bring cosplaying to the rest of the magical world."

"Cosplaying is the way forward, Lyra!" Parvati said thoughtfully. "Look how boring, even the magical world is on big time cosplay nights like Halloween! Halloween, girls! They need to learn the joys of cosplay! I don't know much about the muggle world, but I used to see little kids dressing up and everything thing, sometimes in the weirdest outfits to do this Trick or Treating thing."

Rolling her eyes Lyra wrapped her arms around Lavender and moved to her knees. "Okay, I'm a backpack!" she said laughing with Lavender before she let go and flopped back and grabbed her guitar as she rolled off the bed with it and tossed lavender's hairbrush onto her bed while Parvati joined in on the humour.

"You, young ladies need to get dressed!" Lyra said in a teacher like tone while sliding her guitar back into the case on the floor. "If you don't, no breakie for you, delightful darlings," she sang smugly as Eli gave her a quick reminder and she mentally thanked her for the heads-up.

Lavender groaned as she slumpily slid up to her feet sulkily while Parvati and Lyra laughed as she was always like that, and Lyra finished putting her guitar away and sliding it into a special compartment in her trunk and then sealing it closed with all security active.

Turning, Lyra checked out Lavender's naked arse as she was facing away while slipping on her knickers before she turned and sat on her bed, pulling her bra to secure her cute boobs. Looking at the next bed over Lyra got a good look at Parvati's vagina and breasts. She had some dark hairs between her legs over her area, and her nipples were pointed. Lyra frowned as she turned to the fourth bed in the room as she realised something was missing.

"I thought there was something missing!" Lyra said, startling her friends and Parvati almost tripped as she was pulling on her knickers. "I mean… Hermione… where the heck is Hermione?" she asked as she skipped over and peeked into the bathroom to see the dark girl facing away and bent over giving Lyra a view between her legs from behind as she was pulling on some knickers.

Hermione paused with her knicker just below her butt and turned her head to the door to see Lyra giggling as she wolf-whistled. "Wow, Hermione, still avoiding me without that stalking bastard around?!"

Lyra took Hermione's shock and pause to take a good long look. She had seen a picture of Hermione if she had been born white, which was extremely rare since her mother was black and father white, so Lyra's version in the multiverse would likely be more common over Amanda and Harry's Hermione. They had some differences, but it was obvious they were related, and Lyra couldn't wait for her Hermione to stop being a twit, so she could 'introduce' her to herself.

"N-no, L-Lyra, it's not like that or anything!" Hermione stuttered out finally as her dark cheeks brightened as Lavender and Parvati half-dressed peaked around Lyra and were giggling as Hermione finally realised how she paused and quickly pulled up her undies. "I-I…" she said turning to the girls as she was already in her bra, so she was kind of clothed.

Lyra just sighed and shook her head as she pulled back from the bathroom. "Who puts on their bra before their knickers?"

"Depends…" Lavender said thoughtfully as she and Parvati returned to dressing. "At home its more about which is closer from the clothes I've picked out, and it's my room, so I can do what I want… anyway, Hermione is weird sometimes."

Stretching, Lyra grinned. "Hey, I'm going to sneak out now, hopefully get away before Hermione's done. I'll see you darlings later," she said while skipping to the bedroom door.

"See you later, Lyra!" Lavender called as Lyra slipped out of their dorm room and crashed straight into a brown-haired tomboy with her hair tied up into a ponytail.

Lyra mumbled as she looked up from where her face was buried in the older girl's chest and pulled back with a sheepish grin. "Wow, Katie-cat," Lyra chimed sweetly. "That was lucky your boobs saved me."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me that… the twins seemed to have forgotten about that silly nickname!" she complained.

Sticking her tongue out Lyra laughed as she purred. "Well, I still have to congratulate you on your whole quidditch captain thing."

"You going to come back to the team?" Katie asked hopefully. "If you want the seeker position before try-outs, it's yours… and I'll let you burry your cute little face anywhere you want!"

"Katie-cat!" Lyra reprimanded. "You naughty girl, propositioning me… but… nice offer, no… I want to race if I do any broom related sports. Anyway, why didn't either Alicia or Angelina get the captain job since they have seniority?"

Katie sighed sadly. "They're in their last year and didn't want to have all that added responsibility after Oliver finished school… if only we have quidditch last year I might have gotten out of all this responsibility, and we need a new Seeker and Keeper this year, and the twins… well, Fred and George are well…"

"Twits?" Lyra suggested.

"I was going to say too irresponsible… but twits about sums them up in one word!"

Lyra sighed as she had finally escaped Katie and sat eating her breakfast at the Hufflepuff table with Susan Bones as she had been accosted by the stalking arsehat on her way to breakfast and had to ditch him fast; it funnily wasn't that difficult; she got him with a look over there.

Hermione had been nearby, and she had looked so pathetically sad, and a little embarrassed from being caught with her knickers down, quite literally. They still didn't bugger off, well, Lyra wanted Hermione to stick around and get a clue, but even when McGonagall tried having words with the stalker about calling in Law Enforcement, he still wouldn't get lost. That moron just did not seem capable of comprehending the trouble he would be in, as stalking was a crime. He thought Dumbledore would be able to save him, but he couldn't comprehend how much the ministry was split by the ministries refusal to believe Voldemort's return, and to top that off, not everyone bowed to Dumbledore's whims.

Luckily, Lyra managed to slip away and into the Great Hall, and stole the seat next to Susan as she couldn't spot any of her other closest friends from Gryffindor, even Gwen, but Lyra knew what that minx would be up to, the lucky girl. Hufflepuff tended to be neutral ground but she also knew they were loyal, and Lyra was friends with some Hufflepuff's such as Susan who were considered highly because of linage and her aunts' position in law enforcement; that meant that Hufflepuff was a good place for Lyra to hang out.

It had been a fast-few day since school started, and the Friday morning was both tired and excited for the weekend like usual. However, on the bright side for, Lyra, she could hide in Hogsmeade tomorrow, or just go home at the end of the day if the moron stalker didn't stop bothering her – or maybe she could ask whether Seraph could take her to make a report to law enforcement, since McGonagall's threats weren't getting anywhere, having to speak to some 'cops' might put the stalker in his place.

However, it didn't help that Dumbledore was being a jackarse too. Lyra had received notes from Dumbledore every mealtime to go and see him since getting back to school, which was why Hermione and Ron – well Ron was even angrier with her for refusing to go. It was semi-amusing as she received Dumbledore's regular note, only to watch the old man frown in disapproval as she vanished said note with a wave of the 'strange' wand she seemed able to draw from anywhere like it was always in her hand.

However, Lyra did not under any circumstances have to be alone with the headmaster, or any teacher for that matter, and under circumstances, Dumbledore could not force her to attend any meetings without either Harry or Seraph present, as Harry was her guardian, and Seraph was his proxy – in other words since Harry wouldn't be home from New Earth until Sunday, Seraph was her guardian. Dumbledore thought he was being clever arranging a meeting with Harry for Wednesday.

Dumbledore had apparently arranged some kind of trap. Seraph walked out of the 'trap' as if it hadn't been there, and after dressing the old man down and making him look small and weak, Seraph went and lodged a complaint with the schoolboard, and Dumbledore was told that he was not permitted to interfere with students home lives unless they were in danger – the old man tried that, but they wouldn't listen. Seraph was better at blackmail than him, and probably had a lot more dirt on them than Dumbledore could ever imagine.

Lyra smiled while thinking about Seraph; she was fun, and that led to Lyra feeling a little adventurous. Therefore, she waved her wand over the note. It crumpled up to form a little paper bird before flying off to Dumbledore. He looked so happy and excited as he watched it that Lyra almost, ALMOST felt bad when a little pink paper tongue came out and blew a raspberry in his face before it burst into tiny pieces of multi-coloured paper.

The hall had erupted into giggles, and after a moment of shock Dumbledore just laughed it off and didn't say anything about it after. Lyra had to wonder whether the old man was going to get the message anytime soon or was Seraph going to have to lodge a legal complaint against the headmaster too.

"Lyra, I can't believe you did that," Susan said giggling as she leaned on Lyra and tried not to split a rib. "I know those notes must be getting annoying, but that was rather childish."

"It wasn't that funny, my dear," she said putting on her best old man voice. "I am but a little girl, without any mind for herself. It's for the Greater Good, or… some such… possibly?"

Susan laughed while shaking her head. "That didn't make much sense, but then that is Dumbledore for you."

Lyra shrugged impishly as she looked around the hall and spotted Gwen entering only moments after a cute blonde-haired Slytherin girl, both looking a little ruffled. They could play that off as sleepiness, but Lyra knew better. Gwen blushed as she rushed over and took the seat the other side of Lyra as she waved her over while giving her a knowing look.

"So, Gwenie-Gwen-Gwen, my darling; having a good morning, huh?" Lyra asked her cheekily.

Gwen's blush just went up a notch as she nodded her head. "You know I have Lyra, now stop teasing me…"

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend, Gwen?" Susan asked giggling while Lyra managed to keep a straight face, even if Gwen's was betraying her, she didn't have a clue how Lyra managed it. "I wouldn't let Ronald, or the twins find out," she continued with a knowing smirk. "Sure, I guess the twins can be reasonable, but Ron will make an arse of himself, you, your family, and then any bystanders. If I had a sibling of any kind… it would have to be Lyra. Look how adorable she is," she said brightly while hugging hold of Lyra and laughing, but Lyra grinned and giggled.

Gwen sighed while rolling her eyes as she took the offered round of toast that Lyra made up for her with some butter, and apricot jam and taking a bite out of the slice. "I know… Lyra from now on, you're my Big Sister," she said smirking while Lyra rolled her eyes and Susan laughed along with her. "I've always wanted a sister."

"Well, you've got the red-haired gene down a tee," Lyra answered laughing thoughtfully along with them. "This will mean you'll have an awesome Big Brother for a change too, and an older-older Big Sister too… yay you!"

"Hey, can I be your sister too?" asked a cute blonde from next to Susan, startling them as she sat with a bowl of cereal.

"Hannah!" Susan complained to her best friend. "Don't just sneak up on people; you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hannah just laughed and stuck out her tongue childishly. "You should just pay more attention. I wasn't sneaking."

"Whatever, just hurry up, we have that jerk next," she replied with a sigh as she thought about potions class. "You know the scum will bitch like a baby if we're late by even a second."

"Yeah, yeah, we have enough time," she retorted rolling her eyes. "So, Lyra, Gwen, who'd you got first thing…?"

"Sprout with herbology," Gwen said shrugging, and sounding pleased. "I'm glad too… Lyra, you have that toad bitch don't you. I absolutely hate her. She's a disgrace to women everywhere!"

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming," Lyra answered smirking. "But taking on the knowledge that you guys handed out I believe I can predict a few outcomes that involves some moron doing something stupid that gets me involved. Then I shrug and get on with whatever and see who gets detention."

"Wow Lyra, some would say that you're being very Slytherin," Hannah said with a grin. "I like it. If a hottie like you were in Slytherin, I would so be okay with that," she said smirking with a cheeky wink.

Lyra only blushed faintly and smiled at her compliment while rolling her eyes at her friends' crazy antics. "Well, thanks I guess, but that does insult quite a few Slytherin girls I think are hot. Like Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, or that cute one in the seriously outdated glasses…"

"Her names Kennedy Cross," Hannah said as Lyra couldn't for the life of her remember her name, she was always so quiet. "And I wasn't talking about the girls, they can be easily worked with, but the boys. Look at them. Half of them have bad teeth and look like brutally deformed half gorillas…!"

"Then the other half are moron ponces who think they're soooo amazing," Susan agreed helping her friend out with a laugh. "Look at that Malfoy twat for example. He could be okay looking, forgetting about how scrawny he is, and his narrow and ferret like face, but look how he does his hair. It's so greasy, and he thinks it's cool all slicked back, and then wearing robes we normal girls wouldn't expect a date to wear while taking us out, right, Hannah?"

"Exactly," she agreed nodding her head readily while Lyra and Gwen were looking confused. "Sure, it isn't all about looks, but people like him, and a large portion of the house then try making it all about showing their wealth with these silk robes and whatever. It's this whole pureblood thing. It really gets in the way of normal-ness in the long run…"

"I never really thought about it as much as you two must have," Lyra replied shrugging. "But I suppose it can be really problematic… but hang with me, darlings, and we'll have a blast," she said laughing smugly. "Pissing off purebloods about their stupid pureblood ways is in my awesomeness description. See, someday I'll have my own Chocolate Frog Card and it will say: Lyra Avalon – awesome beyond awesome; it was her greatest game to piss off stupid purebloods and their stupid pureblood ways because they were just so easy to piss off."

They couldn't help but burst out laughing, holding their guts and shaking their heads as Lyra was fun and had a great sense of humour.

"Oh, Lyra," Hannah said sighing as they soon calmed down while she looked to her watch. "Oh, crap, Suez, we're going to be late, let's go, quick," she said, her friend quickly jumping up, they rushed off together yelling a simple 'later'.

Lyra shrugged as she finished off the last of her toast. "Unlike them I don't have that far to go; you either," Lyra said with a sheepish shrug as she turned to Gwen. "But I think it would be best for me to head off to class anyway. So, see you at lunch little sister," she finished with a grin as she stood from her bench with a stretch.

"Have a good lesson, and don't forget I want all the juicy details," Gwen said with a wide grin.

"Will do, Gwen, darling, don't worry," she said as she gave her friend a quick cuddling and kiss to her cheek, causing them to light up, Lyra stuck her tongue out as she pulled back and skipped off as she rushed away from the table.

"Oh, hey there, Neville!" Lyra cheerfully greeted as she met the boy, startling him and causing his cheeks to set alight as she made him jump. "Are you okay there, you seem jumpier than normal?"

"Oh… morning," he quickly stuttered out. "Um, well… I guess… but…" Neville paused and looked around to make sure they were alone while they walked towards class. "If you're going to have Ron arrested for stalking, can you hurry up, please?" he begged to her shock. "He just won't shut up and… I just… maybe it would be best if he was arrested before I break his face!" Neville surprisingly grit his teeth and clenched his fists and really looked like he wanted to punch a certain ginger.

"Erm… hey, if this is because of him saying crap about me," Lyra said. "Thanks for… well, the violent thoughts, but he's just a nothing. He's a bloody loser. If you have some issues… or he said something really bad, tell the twins. They're twits but they'll beat him up so you don't have too."

Neville smiled slightly while opening a door into a new corridor. They continued walking through.

"Ron is scum," Neville said with a sigh. "He only just gets worse. He also keeps going on about how he'll be with you and get all the glory for all the 'heroing' and everything."

Lyra snorted while rolling her eyes. "There is no glory in war or battle, only pain and death. Heroes are completely different. Heroes don't ask for anything, but they do what they do because they can. If you have the power to save one life or protect people. Then I believe it's your duty to do so no matter who you are. Though I guess that doesn't matter as fear also comes into play. It's why so many people look to me, like I'm any different. But I like to think that I can overcome fear and do the right thing anyway – and I don't need any pathetic stalking losers near me."

"Yeah," Neville said quietly as they approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "So, ready to face Umbridge?" he asked looking like he was anything but ready.

"I've killed a basilisk and fought a dragon, so I don't think an evil power-hungry bitch is going to bother me," Lyra replied with a smirk as they finally reached the defence classroom and paused outside the door.

Neville just smiled as he led into the classroom, and only a few people were already in the class and seated at desks. Umbridge was sat at her desk seemingly ignoring everyone. Lyra frowned in surprise as both Hermione and Ron were already in the class too. Hermione blushed from her seat and squirmed while Ronald glared at Lyra but said nothing as she took a seat a space away from Hermione where Lavender quickly sat as she entered the classroom moments later with other fifth years.

The class didn't talk much as the 'teacher' shushed them, but they all managed to show some degree of disgust at the moving pictures of cutesy kittens all over the defence class. Lyra wouldn't have ever thought Umbridge liked any animals, but Lyra would picture the woman as a batty old cat lady.

The class was filled in no time with, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's while Umbridge sat and occasionally looked up as and shushed students as they entered but otherwise didn't pay them much attention. However, once the warning bell rang, she stood up and moved around her desk and waited until the class bell rang, giving disapproving glances to some stragglers before closing the classroom door.

Umbridge then went on to treat them all like stupid kindergarten children, forcing them to say good morning several times, accentuating her own self-worth until they had satisfied her. Lyra would have loved to strangle her. She was worse than any teacher Lyra had ever met, and she had met some lame teachers. Lyra internally groaned as she wasn't sure her plan on not getting into 'trouble' seemed to be much of a possibility. She looked to Lavender to her side, and her friend seemed to give her a sad knowing look – well, amused knowing look was more accurate.

Then, after everyone had validated Umbridge's existence, she set them to read chapter one of some stupid book on theory, and that was it. Lyra had read the book at home, and it was written by an incompetent loser, and she had to wonder why McGonagall approved of the book, as it was extremely inaccurate.

Lyra had to grimace as Hermione had to call out that she had read chapter one, which wasn't surprising – she didn't look very impressed either. Umbridge smiled 'sweetly' and forced any 'speakers' to raise their hands. But it was when Hermione said she had read the whole book that Lyra wondered whether Hermione had no concept for shutting up and just slipping a comic into her book the next time.

Lyra sighed as Hermione didn't seem capable of just letting the whole thing drop and pretending to just get on with it. She was arguing that they needed to practice defensive spells since it was supposed to be defence class.

"And who little girl, do you think is going to attack you that you'll need to defend yourself?" Umbridge demanded 'sweetly', but it was obvious that Hermione had finally annoyed her. Lyra saw it as his friend finally getting a little wise on authority not always knowing what is best.

"V-Voldemort…!" Hermione suddenly hissed out, which cause all but Lyra, and surprisingly Umbridge to flinch at the use of the dark jerks' name. Lyra was impressed that her friend had the gul to use the name. "Lyra saw him rise, didn't you, tell her," she said turning to Lyra pleadingly, the class looking over with Umbridge to.

Lyra sighed as she looked at how smug Umbridge was, and she could have just said no or shrugged and stayed quiet, but Lyra still loved her friend so decided to somewhat come to her rescue.

It was with an impish smile that Lyra shrugged. "I don't know about Voldemort…" she said causing some more flinches. "I'm sure ol' Baldylocks has pathetic little minions for that sort of thing," she said, shrugging and even shocking Umbridge. "However, I do believe defence class is NOT solely around for dark wizards the likes of Voldemort or the many other douche-nozzle dark overlord wannabees," she said with a delightful smile as she was surprised that fewer people flinched at Voldemort's name that time. "However, what about your average muggers, thieves, rapists, and murderers? If anyone believes that the world is only fluffy kittens and rainbows without Voldemort; they're more incompetent than you-."

"That will be a detention, tomorrow, Miss. Potter!" the 'teacher' said so smugly.

"That's Miss. Avalon!" Lyra corrected coldly.

"Detention Sunday on top of that, Miss. Potter for speaking back to your superior!" Umbridge said coolly before turning to the class with a greasy 'sweet' smile. "Now, don't worry children, nobody is going to hurt you, and you should not believe the words of foolish people like Potter, spreading lies about the return of a certain dark wizard."

"Excuse me Miss. Umbitch!" Lyra interrupted with a cold smile and causing the class to gasp and the teacher to turn to her in anger. "I have never publicly made such claims of Voldemort's return, and I don't plan too," she continued, shocking her further. "And you think you're my superior?" Lyra laughed. "I'm afraid I can't make your detentions as I have better things to do, and we could perhaps take this up with my solicitors, but I have to wonder how that would look, and whether you could afford their bill once they're done with you," she said and the woman took a slight step back with anger in her eyes. "In addition, since it seems that you plan not to teach your 'chosen' subject, I'm using my right to refuse to continue with your class any further, goodbye!"

Lyra then threw her book into her bookbag and got up, turning to Lavender to see her packing her bag to and standing with her looking extremely rebellious as a few other students stood with them. Lyra smirked before they walked passed the remaining stupefied students to the door to find Umbridge blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere," Umbridge said smugly throwing a stunning spell at Lyra with her wand. Lyra suddenly had a strange white and black wand in her left hand and with a flick she dispelled the 'teachers' attack, causing Umbridge to step back finally looking really worried.

"That's why you need defence lessons," Lyra said smugly. "To be honest, I was just going to sit through your class and ignore your slander and defamation. However, I've decided I'm not going to now, and if you so much as think you can attempt to assault one of the students at this school again, bitch, and I'll have you arrested!"

"You won't get away with-!"

Lyra glared at the woman as she went to use another spell with her eyes near glowing with strength.

"Move!" Lyra ordered and the woman staggered back away from the door as her wand cluttered to the ground, giving them all room to open the door and leave without further interruption.

However, Lyra was surprised as she walked with Lavender and Parvati giggling like they were on an amazing adventure to see Hermione following them looking as if she was committing the greatest crime on Earth. Then came several more people, a few other girls, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but only Ravenclaw boys left with them, probably appalled at the lack of tuition, and the Gryffindor boys were dirt with quite a lot of the school right then, so they likely hadn't the guts.

Lyra smirked as this could work out better than her original plans. She had to adapt to changes and understood that she was only human and prone to not being bullied by a woman who was so much weaker than her. Lyra took a moment to think it over as she might be able to get rid of Umbridge if she could play this right; she just needed to get the minister involved enough to come to the school.

"Lyra!" Hermione called as she jogged to catch up with her looking nervous. "Umm… maybe… I'm sorry, okay, you were right, Umbridge doesn't deserve any respect, and. Well, you should still tell Dumbledore where you've sent the Dursley's so he can get them back… I think… maybe…? Dumbledore says you're only safe while…?"

Lyra turned to Hermione so abruptly that she flinched even though Lyra was smiling brightly. "Do you think that they've been arrested for no reason, and taken away? Is that how you think of the non-magical people? That's racist Hermione, and I think you've lost something. You're always so eager to learn, yet you forget about science and technology, and all the cool things out there..."

Hermione looked away confused, her face scrunched up in thought. "B-but magic is better…"

"If you say so Hermione, it must be true," Lyra replied chuckling as she pulled out a white device and push with a of a button, clips and parts clicked out and lit up a holographic screen with a little green fingerprint symbol on a real screen before the hologram popped up with Lyra's phone home screen.

Hermione could only stare in awe as she looked at the strange device in surprise and confusion as it showed a webpage (and worked at Hogwarts). Hermione was shaking slightly as she looked at what was on the screen. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the page, reading. Lyra scrolled down the holographic touch screen for her, (she couldn't quite figure it out). It was a S.T.A.R. Labs Wikipedia page, showing a few pictures here and there of things she couldn't explain to herself before getting to a picture of a young man in his early to mid-twenties.

He was good looking, Hermione couldn't help but noticed with a blush, but she could clearly see the resemblance to Lyra – the eyes, and that I'm awesome arrogant smirk they both seemed to share.

"T-this is your, brother?" Hermione asked, confused while Lyra nodded, and even Lavender and Parvati were checking out the picture before Lyra closed the app and found a proper picture of Harry with Lyra and Seraph, and a picture of Amanda. "This one… wow, except for the hair, and her lack of freckles you look so alike… a-and this is a hell phone?" she asked sounding confused.

"Cell phone, Hermione," Lyra replied startling Hermione as her eyes widened, shocked she called a muggle thing by the wrong name like a pureblood. "or, mobile phone is something the British call it more often."

"I-I don't understand," Hermione said baffled. "Is this magic?" she asked as she looked the screen over and even Parvati and Lavender looked as curious.

"No," Lyra replied. "This is a hologram," she said with a shrug. "Harry's a big-time computer and technology expert," she said proudly. "He specialises in animatronics, holographic tech and programming and computer hardware."

"I see," Hermione mumbled while looking baffled. "But… I… I… I think I should have seen things like this… maybe… and know what they are, but it's like I just. I mean it's like I'm not supposed too."

"You're not," Lyra answered with a sad shrug. "Look at it this way… with this mobile phone I can instantly communicate with millions, no billions of people all over the world whenever I want. Whether that's voice communications or written. I can look up anything I want in seconds by just asking it, and access the planets networks. I could play games, write a story if I wanted, and take pictures, still and video with audio and much more, just with this phone.

"Yet, answer me this, Hermione," Lyra said taking her phone back while smirking at the girl. "Are owls really that convenient or secure?" she asked laughing at the idea as her phone refolded and she placed it away. "What should happen if a scientifically advanced civilisation, even if it's only a small portion of children a year, but what would happen if they joined a primitive world where technology didn't exist?"

Hermione looked surprised as Lyra led into the Entrance Hall. She then looked thoughtful as she thought about the answer. "Umm… well… I would have thought that technology would follow them. They wouldn't want to be kept in the dark, segregated from their family…" she trailed off with her eyes wide open as she looked around at everything.

"Exactly, Hermione," Lyra said with a smug grin. "The muggle-born's would be controlling – or at least much more in control of the Magical World already."

"B-but no," Hermione said as they stopped, shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "T-then… they're using magic to keep us under control. If that's the case, we should go to…" she trailed off as Lyra gave her a look. "But he already knows… he said there are two prophesies. He told Ron and me that one concerns you defeating Voldemort but the other ends our world."

"Maybe it means as we know it," Lyra said while shrugging. "I woke up from the lies, Hermione, darling, and Dumbledore's afraid I will wake everybody else up. I don't think purebloods are affected, but I've noticed that muggleborns… well; they have started getting confused by the world they came from."

Hermione wiped her eyes as she looked to the other class-deserters as they stood a little from them in the hall talking and looking unsure about what they should do now they've left a class and followed Lyra's lead.

Smiling, Lyra wrapped Hermione in her arms, and Hermione melted as held onto her friend tightly. "Don't you worry, Hermione…I got this," she said pulling from her friends' arms and turning to fellow class deserters. "Don't worry about anything," she said with a small grin. "I'm glad some people saw reason and had the guts to follow us out. I promise you shall not get into trouble. I have concluded that we should not let this bull shit continue. I shall only ask for you to follow me, down the rabbit hole... I had wanted a normal year, but Umbridge had shown she is out to get me, so fuck it – lets show them that we don't serve our government – our government serves us!"

"Y-you sure you can do this Lyra?" asked Lavender as she stood with her best friend and her twin sister. "That woman has so got to go down. She's disgusting, and vile. You only spoke the truth and she attacked you."

Lyra smirked. "I believe I can come up with something, fun."

Astoria Greengrass had just gotten to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner, trying not to look over to the Gryffindor table and look at her secret girlfriend. However, she found it odd that dinner wasn't on the table yet and looked around as the hall was quiet.

She looked to the front of the hall, surprised that the filthy defence 'teacher' was up at the podium in a raging temper. It looked like she was waiting for something and soon she got it as everyone was present and quiet.

"Good evening children," she spoke 'sweetly' making Astoria cringe at the babying and humiliating, disrespectful tone she used. "I just have a few things I wish to say," she said, and Astoria looked to the other teachers to see McGonagall looked furious, Dumbledore worried, and Snape smug. Astoria was surprised as McGonagall had her wand out and looked murderous, and it had only been a week since school started.

"During my year five class," she said before pausing for effect. "I had some troublemakers think they can get away with walking out!" she said not noticing the few people who were impressed, Astoria included. "Therefore, except one, they have detention with me for the next week, and the 'one', the ringleader, Lyra Potter shall be having detention from tomorrow until the end of the year."

"That's Lyra Avalon!" Lyra interrupted while looking unconcerned.

Astoria pouted as she thought Lyra was beautiful and felt a little jealous that Gwen and Lyra were such close friends, but she didn't think she had anything to worry about, but she had never had a friend like that before, even her cold and stand-off big sister, Daphne had a best friend. Astoria also knew that Lyra knew about her and Gwen and they had her blessing and support, which was extremely nice to know that Gwen had someone to talk to like Astoria had her amazing big sister.

"I don't have detention with anybody!" Lyra added. "As of this moment I'm not going to go to your classes or detentions as I have finally had enough of the incompetence around here, and I advise all of the student body to strike Umbridge's classes too!" she said turning to look around at the students.

"I don't know about all of you, but I am sick of this shit!" Lyra continued. "Not only this toad bitch, but Severus Snape telling us we're all useless our first ever lesson, picking on us and not even teaching us. Shit like them… I bet in the muggle world they would NEVER get teaching jobs, but here… no more, why should we have to put up with their crap!?"

"Yeah!" both Weasley twins cried out as they stood.

"We've had enough too," Fred finished off glaring at them.

"Let's strike both classes!" George agreed pumping his fists as he and his brother did their part.

"No more useless classes!" Susan Bones called out as she and Hannah climbed up onto their table. "Let's boycott these morons. Umbridge knows less about Defence against the Dark Arts than us, and Snape doesn't know how to teach!"

"YEAH!" more cheered out and stood, but Astoria stayed sitting with her house as she watched the other student's rebel, her girlfriend included. She would have stood too if she were in another house but-.

Her thoughts trailed off as her sister had stood with her best friend, and a few other Slytherin's followed suit, mainly girls, probably rebelling about the sexism in Slytherin. She hid her smirk as she stood and joined in the rebellion. If her sister was all for sticking her fingers up at the establishment, she was in too.

"We shall not let this school get away with this crap anymore!" Lyra called out over the cheers. "We're here to learn in a safe and happy environment, but all we get is this crap! I personally do not wish to continue this bull! I've stayed quite for too long now, letting Snape get away with being a jerk, and we're all guilty of letting Dumbledore keep the greasy twat around! It's time for change!"

The crowd of students cheered louder while Umbridge tried screaming for them to sit down, threatening detention and then expulsion. McGonagall and a few other teachers watched on, now looking amused, but Dumbledore looked even more worried now than ever. McGonagall shrugged as she sat back. Miss. Avalon had some ridiculously good lawyers at her disposal, and they would run circles around anything the ministry could try.

Lyra smirked as Umbridge tried to fire some spells, but some students had effortlessly subdued her and hung her screaming upside down from the ceiling. Lyra glanced at Snape to see absolute hate in his expression and her smirk widened. Lyra walked the length of the table to Umbridge, the noise quietening as she stopped by her.

"You'll be sorry, brat!" the woman spat out enraged. "The Minister will-."

"So ironic isn't it…?" Lyra interrupted. "Who could possibly want to attack us? Well… other than the muggers and other criminals!? I guess the answer is you isn't it!? Do you honestly think you're better than us?" she asked the last bit in a mockingly sweet and babyish voice that got the woman sputtering in fury.

"Let's party!" one of the Weasley twins suddenly called out to cheering and screams.

Lyra was all for the party and soon the House Elves had sent up tons of food and the twins somehow got some loud music going. They just moved Umbridge out of the way, but left her wand-less and hanging, her screams drowned out by the music and rowdiness. Even the few people, mainly Slytherin's who didn't rebel were ignoring her and having a blast with their friends.

It was amusing for Lyra as she admired how confused the teachers looked. Though, a few had seemingly shrugged and joined in the party and grabbed some food. They didn't seem to know what to do, but none of them even looked to want to free Umbridge and Snape had just stormed off. Lyra found it amazing that they could possibly have finally gotten Snape, and she only threw him under the bus because it seemed like the right thing to do – plus an alternate version of him pissed her off when she heard what he did.

"This is pretty cool, Lyra," Hannah said with a smirk as she joined her friend where she sat on one end of the Slytherin table drinking a half-pint goblet of butter-beer. "I can barely believe this is happening," she added as she sat up next to her with her own drink smiling.

Lyra couldn't help but grin, laughing. "Hey, I just wanted to be left alone. They bring this crap down upon themselves," she said shrugging just as Luna hopped up and sat on the table the other side of her.

"But this is more fun-," Luna said as she snuggled up to her friend.

"I must admit, I'm impressed!"

They were interrupted by a brunette Slytherin girl with dark skin and near black eyes as she smirked at Lyra while hanging off the arm off her pale-blonde best friend and held the hand of a girl with short ruffled brown hair and seriously outdated huge glasses. Lyra hadn't really spoken with either of them before, but she had no choice, looking over at Tracey, Daphne and Kennedy.

Lyra jumped down from her seat and Kennedy's piercing dark eyes widened as she squeaked in surprise as Lyra stole her huge and ugly glasses and threw them across the table leaving her blurry eyed.

Kennedy's two friends looked angry as the small quiet girls' eyes watered and she was on the verge of crying before Lyra pulled out a spare pair of black framed glasses. She smiled as she slid the glasses onto Kennedy's face, over her eyes and balanced on her small nose and ears seconds later.

"There, that's better," Lyra said with a smile as Kennedy looked surprised, blinking tears away she looked around with ever widening eyes as everything was so clear. "They have self-corrective lenses; you can have them. You look cuter now," she said shrugging at her look, and causing her tan cheeks to light up.

"Wow," Tracey said looking at her friend. "They do make you look cuter," she readily agreed. "I didn't know there was such thing as self-corrective lenses, and why are they so small anyway?"

"They're muggle-made," Lyra answered her to their shock. "My brothers company makes all sorts of crazy stuff that doesn't use magic."

"W-wow," Kennedy said blushing a little more. "T-thank you," she said with a soft bow of her head looking grateful. Lyra smiled and was surprised by the slight Spanish sounding accent but looking a little closer she wondered how she could have missed her Hispanic looks, obviously diluted a little by one parent being European.

"You're welcome," Lyra replied with a wide smile.

Lyra loved making adorable new friends.


	46. Magic of the New World

**CyberTech Worlds Clash**

**Chapter XLVI**

**Magic of the New World**

Harry had to leave dealing with the weird robot hunting Aztec people to the diplomatic team and a few super powered teams from both Peak and Tower Earths because politics sucked balls, and even that king guy looked as bored as Harry felt. Thankfully they all still spoke English as their main language. That made life easier for both sides.

It was Saturday, and Harry was travelling home the next day with Shuttlebeam. He had some things to do at home. They had set up a few satellites in orbit and towed all of this Earths functioning satellites still in some kind of orbit back into a proper alignment and had some space-walkers out repairing them and using the original firmware they updated the systems with a new OS so that they could be used to their fullest. The satellites weren't much more advanced than their satellites, so they weren't too difficult for some sat-techs to get back up and online, and with that they regained control of the 'Cauldrons' as the people of this world called them (or more accurately put, machine production lines).

They had to shut down the planets Cauldrons so that they could deal with some major overhauling in the future. They were doing quite a bad job when it came to building machines, but the machines could come in use to defend the planet as this Earth doesn't have super powered humans. Though, the previous inhabitants of the Earth did do a little DNA tweaking to make people more durable and resistant. There were still quite a few computer systems fully functioning, and they had found the damaged core of the life seeding system, named GAIA, and she was still being repaired and trying to rebuild her database, but that would take quite a lot of time, if she could recover her core systems, and with that, they would get a lot of important information and insight.

However, Harry stood in a large metal and concrete chamber around an old busted damn for the purpose of stopping a huge super volcano eruption a long time ago. The holographics were primitive and flawed light from blue lines of light on the ground. They were on the right path with them, and they were still useful. Harry had set up some equipment with some teams and the flickering of the sphere of colourful holographic light was stable, but it would take some time for the techies to deal with transferring the AI core to a new unit system so she could be of some major use.

"You okay there, CYAN?" Harry asked as he watched a programme run a diagnostic on her systems from a relatively normal looking lap top screen with other computers all over and wires and cables plugged in here there and everywhere.

"Yes, Doctor Avalon!" her voice agreed as she sounded from speakers around them. She kept calling him doctor – not in a medical way, but in a scientific way. "It would be nice to get a system update after so many centuries. I am still amazed that Aloy was able to reinitialise my systems the way she did, but having a team that knows what they're doing gives me peace of mind."

"Sure," Harry said while shrugging. "But while we're waiting for the diagnostics, as it will take a little while, maybe you could answer a few questions?"

"Of course," she agreed while the colour of the holograms brightened to show some pleasure at being useful. "Do you wish to know more of the Firebreak Project?" she asked.

"No…" he said slowly while looking thoughtful as he gestured a man to continue monitoring his terminal as he moved closer to the holograms. "What do you know, of… magic?" he asked her, and she went completely quiet for a few too many seconds, which shouldn't happen as she should be able to find information in nanoseconds.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," she finally replied. "Do you refer to magicians? The module of tricks and misdirection as a form of entertainment?"

Harry sighed while shaking his head. "No," he answered thoughtfully. "I'm talking about humans who have evolved as a part of the mystical arts. Magic," he said as some white components materialised in red light over the back of his right hand and a small ball of fire burst up in his palm.

"But that is not magic," CYAN denied. "That is technology. You have explained as much to me when we first met two days ago."

Harry snuffed out the flame and the metal streamed away. "That is both magic and science," he disagreed. "I never learnt magic normally. I created technology to act as a short cut – a cheat, so that my personal AI, Carmine can do all of the 'spell work' for me."

"I see," CYAN said with an uncertain air to her voice. "Magic is a reality on your world?"

"Yes," Harry agreed thoughtfully. "We have the ability to detect magic, and so far from our incomplete network of satellites this universe contains magic."

"Oh," CYAN said sadly. "You are hopeful that perhaps these mystical humans somehow survived the end of the world?"

"It's a long shot," Harry said. "If they're anything like our magical's they wouldn't have ever considered a human war – or human war machines a threat to their lives. They could have been destroyed without ever realising their mistake."

"Sir!" a techie interrupted. "We've just had an incoming call. They found Hades's AI core, partially intact and functioning."

"Tell them not to plug it into anything," Harry said coolly. "Keep it isolated."

"They also arrested a man who is trying to claim that Hades belongs to him," the techie added. "He has one of this worlds Focus's," they said while Harry nodded thoughtfully as this world had come up with a similar idea; it was just Harry's Focuses were much more primitive in the battery department, but better with function and programming, as their Focuses were primarily designed to work through a cloud network with so much functionality diminished without the network.

"Take the Focus, and go through its files and cache," Harry answered with a nod. "I want him interrogated. That AI tried to kill this world again, and anyone involved with 'keeping' Hades as a 'pet' sounds pretty suspicious."

"Yes, sir," the techie replied as he got back to the comms. system.

"Troubling," CYAN said. "Have you also dealt with Hephaestus?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry agreed with a frown. "His main systems are completely off line and dead. We are setting up a secure server and system to try and salvage what we can from his core memory, but all of his machines seem to be running still. Well, anyway, I'll leave all of you to it, I'm going home tomorrow, so… I am curious about my home country of this Earth, and figured I would fly over for a look around."

"Yes," CYAN agreed. "I understand that people do hold emotional connections to their homelands. If you need to speak with me, you are more than welcome to contact me any time you wish, Doctor Avalon."

Harry smiled and nodded as he left the twenty or so techies to their work and had to make a small trek around and threw some of the buildings, passed some security and soldiers, before exiting out onto a dirt path where a large cat like machine of white and black/grey metals and blue light glowing parts with canons lay down waiting, and let Harry pet its head while he looked down into the valley where three large aircraft sat with two CyberTech fighter jets, one of them red and black while the other was grey, and the red and black one looked much more heavily armed with much more impressive looking engines.

"Let's go, buddy," Harry said as he climbed up onto his steeds back and the beast they called a Ravager, stood and climbed them down the bank running and jumping with razor sharp claws, and in no time the security and military waiting around the jets watched in apprehension and wonder as Harry disembarked the machine while grinning. "That is more fun than you might think," Harry said. "Sure, it's a dangerous weapon, but who hasn't wanted ride on the barrel of a tanks gun?"

"I haven't," one man said.

"Yeah, me neither," said another.

"You guys are just boring," Harry said childishly as he climbed up to his jet and the hatch slid open. "Anyway, I'm off to have an adventure," he said petting his robot lion/tiger thing on the head as he was at its head height and it then left, running back to re-join its pack in herding machines and watching out for potential troublemaking humans.

"Sir, shouldn't you take someone with you?" one of the men asked.

"Okay," he said to their surprise, as he never did what people asked. "Seraph, tell Static to meet me in around ten minutes if he wants to go exploring?" Harry finished while smirking as he climbed into the front seat of the jet and the hatch slid closed.

It was around three hours later that Harry slowed the jet, and Static was in the back seat looking around in awe as they flew over what used to be the south of the UK. Spread out were fields of machines and grasslands with some wetlands and large trees as the south of England was covered in forests but it was swampier and glade like towards France, and much more landlocked than it ever was as it wasn't and island anymore as it no longer had a south coast.

"Is England supposed to be a Jungle?" Static asked as it was hot and bright, so much so that the glass of the cockpit was tinting itself to the maximum. "I thought it was rainier and colder, but it feels like something more tropical."

"Yeah," Harry agreed thoughtfully as he looked around and checked with some holographic screens. "The temperature is of a tropical climate. It looks like we were lucky and missed the rainy season," he laughed as he wiped sweat from his brow as he adjusted the AC. "It has been around a thousand years, so you would expect some change, but it looks like humans have not been bothering the terraformers over here – or they're likely running differently to reseed to the new climates and I'm not picking up anything resembling human settlement and no beacon from a GAIA controlled facility, so it seems there was no human seeding around here."

"So, any sign of magic?" Static asked curiously.

Harry frowned as he was getting a lot of data. The inside of the cockpit glass zoomed like a screen and zeroed in miles and showed a huge river flowing through a jungle coated and destroyed city that held no human life, but there were some birds, which wasn't surprising as they could have easily flown from the facility that released them decades back. However, they could pick up some other animals that might have possibly travelled from what remained of Europe as they had picked up some human settlements with the satellites in that direction and presumed that a GAIA facility or more must have been built out there, or something similar as some countries might have built their own seeding arks, but that investigation would have to wait.

Frowning Harry sighed. "I'm just repositioning a satellite to use us as an anchor too…" Harry paused thoughtfully as he looked at some readings. "I… I can't see Hogwarts… that… the wards should have at least survived the destruction even if everyone inside didn't. I know it has to have existed on this world… magic seems to be such a constant between our two worlds, it should be here too, even if everyone perished."

"What does that mean?" Static asked in concern.

"A possibility!" Harry said as the jet picked up speed and was soon passing over what used to be London with a sonic boom. "If London's buildings can survive; then Hogwarts should. I have the satellites scanning for active magical energies, but I'm getting nothing, which could mean some kind of stealth field that knows to hide from technology, which could possibly make sense as they might have seen the normal humans were advancing to a point where they might be found out, as they couldn't all be that ignorant."

"But would it still be powered?" Static asked in concern.

"Yes, it's possible," Seraph startled Static as he almost forgot she was connected to his Focus still as he looked at the reflection of the soft purple glowing light of the arrowhead shaped device over his left ear. "Hogwarts is sitting on a Well of Mystical energies."

"What is that…?" Static asked.

"They would call it a layline," Seraph answered. "Laylines run throughout all living planets, even Mars from your world has some signs of laylines. Then the universe has magic flowing through it, which we have called the Mythica – not much is known about Mythica yet, except it seems to be perpetual."

"If you wanted to talk sciencey stuff, should have brought Gear," Static quickly interrupted before his head exploded and he noticed they were slowing down.

The jungle had turned into more mountainous areas with much less trees and more rocks, and a huge barren valley laid out before them a couple hundred miles around, and they pulled to a stop hovering over some hills with some terraforming machines behind and spread out on some grasslands behind where they hovered, but the machines didn't pay them any attention as they received orders to carry on with their jobs.

"See anything wrong with this scene, Virgil?" Harry asked while looking back at the boy.

"Umm… not really," Static replied in confusion. "It's just a wasteland. Its empty of anything."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And see that empty lake?" he asked and Static nodded that he did. It must have been extremely deep and lead out to sea as it had what must have been a river leading off and towards the ocean in the distant horizon, but the river looked to have been blocked off from the lake by a natural damn of some kind. "Hogwarts was sitting on those rocks cropping the distance next to that lake, between it and what should be a luscious forest… yet not a sign of the castle remains, there is absolutely nothing, so what do you suppose is wrong here?"

"Nothing?" Static asked as his eyes widened behind his mask. "I can't see any machines – or life – no terraforming. It's like its suddenly a lifeless alien planet!"

"What does that tell you?" Harry asked with a smug smirk.

"We can't see it!" Static replied excitedly.

"Scan complete!" Seraph said smugly. "Stealth field detected. I won't be able to see through it from out here though. I need to get internal scans."

"Magic isn't the only stealth around here," Harry said with a smug grin as some buttons were pressed and Static could see the shimmer of light around the jet for a moment before everything looked like normal.

"Are we invisible?" Static asked.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah – we use holograms to bend the light around us, and we use hard light to bend radar and scanners. They would have to be on top of us and looking for us to find us… or extremely lucky… or unlucky depending on your perspective. So, Virgil, ready to continue our investigation into this mysterious shield that is I might add, much bigger than I would expect. I mean miles bigger than it needs to be, unless-."

Laughing, the craft moved forward and a shield of energy slipped over and around the jets shields and then they were through. The barren shit hole became full of life and plants with a huge forest in the distance and the lake was bursting with water leading into the river that looked blocked off before, but wasn't anymore. Then, where it should be, they could just about see the castle still standing proudly. They weren't expecting the city built out and around the lake, from the school and leading up into the mountains. There were homes and towns outside of the city with huge road networks and massive farms with scanners picking up hundreds of animals that were supposed to be extinct on this world.

Yet, to Harry the most amazing sight was all the magic humming through the air. There were people – not human – or according to scans.

"It appears the humans had to breed outside of other humans," Seraph commented. "Only fairies seem to still exist… but… strange. There is only one species of fairy – no… there must have been so few of them that they interbred out all of their diversities. Fairies and pixies are so similar that after a while they must have melded into one species. Nothing down there is pure-blooded, but I can't see too much. The fairies are easy to scan from here; they're all together, but the rest, not so much, but it seems human and goblin DNA have tried to dominate, and has done a pretty good job – there's too much magic in the air to get a proper scan. There's no sign of trolls or giants, but there are merpeople… I think – there's another city under the lake and they're too deep for me to get a good enough picture."

Harry took a deep breath before sighing. "Well – you can see through the barrier now though?"

"Still modulating," she half agreed. "Resetting a satellite's position for a better look once we have the correct coding to see through."

"Well, I guess we're not going to find out more until we land," Harry said smugly as they started moving down to a raised plateau big enough for the jet and out of the way of accidental discovery and the engines shut down moments after the landing gear touched down and settled.

The hatch slid open, and Static pulled his blue glasses down over his eyes. "It's boiling," Static complained as he looked over at Harry as he somehow had some dark glasses on.

Harry laughed as he climbed out and landed with a crunch on some grass with Static landing next to him moments later, and the hatch closed and as Static followed Harry he watched as they stepped outside of the holograms as the jet seemed to blink away.

"That's pretty cool," Static said as he chose not to step back inside the holograms to see it reappear, even though he admittedly thought about it.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with disregard as he looked towards the nearest town. "That is a long way from here," he said looking down where a field held some cows and horses, and hippogriff, and some other things Harry couldn't identify and there was likely much more the nearer to the farms they got.

"You remember we can both fly without a jet, right?" Static asked while startling Harry.

Harry nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I'm not walking that," he said as the lines under his suit lit up and he was covered in red light for a second before it pulled away.

Static could only stare in shock as Harry's suit was gone, and he had expected armour, but no. Harry was wearing some kind of black top flush to his body and around his neck with twin red strips of some kind of metal flush around his neck with a soft glow. He wore crimson trousers made out of something that looked like a metal material somehow. The trousers fit perfectly to Harry's powerful legs and down to black boots that look slimline and metal and components softly glowed. Harry wore a black belt around his waist with twin strips of red leading around his waist to a CT cog buckle in that same red

Harry wore a red coat that flowed down to his ankles out and back out of the same material as his trousers and seemed to have a mind of its own. The coat was buckled from his waist up with an opening halfway up his chest with a black shirt with collar underneath and a crimson tie fitting with metal components. The buckles had that same CT logo but they were in black, and those same black straps and buckles held around his sleeves. The coat carried thin metal lines that likely followed the white marks on his skin. He wore skin tight black gloves with red CT logo in metal on the backs.

Static stared as Harry's eyes had paled dramatically and seemed to have lines of that strange red colour in tiny patterns like circuitry rolling around his iris's and pupils. Harry's hair was still black, maybe even darker as it had flared up and out and maybe gotten a little longer, or it was just the new style.

"I redesigned my Mystic Form," Harry said while looking it over. "Did I under play it? This isn't my most powerful transformation, but when dealing with mage, probably the best form, and it's really good when it comes to rescuing and defending with the levitating things that might fall on you power and all that magic mumbo-jumbo."

"You're not a fan of magic?" Static asked thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. "Na, it's cool, but I never really learnt," he said with a shrug. "I got the idea of this from my mothers' ancient magical staff that gives her a massive magical boost…" he said while shrugging. "Though that teaches her how to perform certain magic's, my armour has an AI and she has some sub protocols for manipulating my magic, and using it and powering it and not wasting a drop. Most, if not all magical's waste magic while using simple spells. The Hogwarts of my world has started teaching kids not to waste so much energy. It also helps to be physically fit, which mage never seemed to understand, so we added normal classes, gym class for that, and maths and the like as they weren't being taught any standard curriculum they might need outside of magic."

"So, you'll do that on my world too?" Static asked while Harry shrugged. "I'm sure your little sister will love all those extra classes," he said smirkingly.

Harry laughed. "I could probably get you some extra classes too if you want?"

"No way, man!" Static said while shaking his hands in defence. "Let's… go and hang out in the city," he said quickly as he drew out what looked like foil from his inside pocket and with some purple sparks it spun open into a solid disc with Static hopping on it and hovering.

"If that thin disc of metal can hold you," Harry said while looking it over, "why don't you just wear a bracelet around each ankle and wrist and a belt made out of the same stuff to fly without it?"

Static frowned. "I – would that work?"

Harry shrugged as the red in his outfit lit up slightly more as he was lifted from the ground, buffeted in a gentle breeze. "I don't know, but I don't see why not. Have you ever thought about giving it a try?"

"Well, now I have…" Static began but frowned as his Focus suddenly sped through an update and where it had said Seraph Network before, it was replaced by Winter Network. "Hay, Dad, Mr. Static," a young woman said over the comm. while sounding bored. "Big sister had to drop everyone, and I've taken over. She's finding running and monitoring everyone while controlling the satellites and aircraft and all of that difficult from the other side, so here I am to keep you all company and keep those robot doggies… and dinosaurs and the like at bay."

"Who's running the MPF systems?" Harry asked.

"Watcher and Summer," she answered nonchalant. "Don't worry, Dad, Watcher is keeping Summer busy so she doesn't do anything silly. I just hope Summer doesn't get any tattoos on her face… maybe I should have Spring check up on them."

"Why didn't you get Autumn to run the MPF?" Harry asked. "Or, you know, deal with all of this…?"

"Oh, she's busy," she replied. "She's been dealing with some issues with these Nova Corps guys who had had the crap kicked out of them, did you hear the details? Oh, Seraph said you've been informed. Anyway, she's been dealing with having their ships repaired… you know speeding up works on our ship yard to manage, as I've just been informed, we have another three ships in orbit that need some maintenance. Apparently, we're in a fairly convenient location, and they're paying their bills upfront, so… Fury figured it was better to make friends, so we're giving them a fairly good deal on services, and we have plenty of staff drooling over the opportunity to work on star ships, as that could be useful for us in the future I suppose, and we're using some of our connections to get parts – talking of which the delivery ship is here..."

Harry sighed in frustration as he turned to Static. "Do you see what happens when you go away for just a few days?" Harry asked while shaking his head. "They have all the fun without me."

"We're about to go and hang out with, well…" Static reminded Harry while pointing towards the magical city. "You don't want too much fun do you?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin. "Let's go find what destiny has for us today, and tomorrow I get to play some more as my mind will not stop coming up with so many cunning plans!"

_**to be continued…**_

_**A/N: **luckily I could get this out this soon. I had taken a lot of time going over this chapter and when I was finished I went to upload it and saw something was wrong. I was missing 300 words. I went and checked to make sure that the cloud was sync'd as that can cause issues, and it was working fine. So checking out Microsoft Word, all of my finishing touches, about 300 hundred words were missing. Therefore, confused, I checked for the recovery file. I couldn't find one. I even tried to use a recovery program that couldn't find it. Then I discovered something that NO ONLINE ADVICE mentioned that I can find the files history by right clicking the file, and I chose to download a slight earlier save than the one it said I made which was missing all my revisions, and I thankfully got everything back. So, here it is, finally Chapter 46, and a Harry-centric chapter, and as you can see - we'll be with Harry for a bit. _

_Anyway, thank you for reading, please follow, favourite, and review. You can also follow me on social media such as Twitter, Instagram, and Parler MyrddinLeFay. _


End file.
